My Idol, My Boyfriend
by Himkyu
Summary: [New Summary] B-A adalah boyband Korea yang digilai oleh para wanita penjuru dunia. Namun trio B-A ini menggilai trio sahabat dan kehidupan biasa mereka. Seberuntung itukah? Akankah kehidupan biasa mereka berubah menjadi cerita Cinderella dibalut keterpesonaan B-A? Atau hanya sekedar dongeng? /Banghim/Daejae/Jonglo/BAP/ DLDR :D
1. Prolog : Profile Main Cast

**My Idol, My Boyfriend**

Himkyu's Present

 **BAP Fiction_Banghim x Daejae x JongLo**

Genre : Romance Comedy

Disclaimer : BAP cast are owned by TS Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

" _Susah ya jadi famous. Cinta aja harus pilih-pilih."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai Hai.. Miyu kembali bawain FF chapteran yang castnya bikin emesh, yaitu _main couple_ dari BAP. Gak bosen-bosennya menyatukan 3 pasang insan ini #tsah , setelah dinodai (di _crack_ di judul sebelah). Gak ada kaitannya sama ff manapun (terutama yang py judul hampir sama dengan judul yang ini—lagi lagi ff sebelah).

Oh ya, ini masih prolog loh. Jadi lanjut gak lanjut, kita serahkan pada yang di _atas_ dan Miyu sendiri :p Ide dari cerita ini didapat untuk membuat tugas novel yang diberikan (yang akhirnya malah gak jadi-_-)

Ok, dibaca dulu lalu sampai dimana readers _interest_ ke plotnya..

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi, _Ruined Plot_ , POV _changing_ , Cross-dressing, Alcohol, _smut/seduce_ (gk?), Crack-Pair, etc

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

3 Seme* : **Boys Absolute**

Terdiri dari 3 cowok tampan. Bang Yongguk, Jung Daehyun, dan Moon Jongup. Mereka adalah kumpulan _idol_ yang berada dalam satu grup _trio_ bernama **BOYS ABSOLUTE** di bawah naungan agensi besar, TS Entertaiment. 3 laki-laki dengan berbeda karakter, yang entah kompak, tapi juga bertabrakan. Bergelimang harta, talenta, dan popularitas. Mungkin dibenak orang awam pun yang selalu melihat ketiganya dalam satu panggung dengan sungging senyum yang menggoda dan gembira, membuat mereka di _cap_ sebagai 3 mahluk paling bahagia di muka bumi.

Tapi, semua itu salah. Siapa yang tidak akan mengira bawah semua itu hanya formalitas? Toh kesempurnaan itu tidak dimiliki ketiganya selain dari segi material.

Di balik semua itu, perjalanan cinta mereka benar-benar kacau.

 **Bang Yongguk,** Sang Leader yang maco, keren, ramah, bahkan konglomerat. Calon penerus untuk memimpin agensi sang ayah, yaitu TS ENTERTAIMENT. Hartanya dimana-mana. Pulang pergi menggunakan mobil yang berbeda merek dan _limited edition_ pula. Ia punya banyak apartemen yang tersebar di penjuru Korea (kalau-kalau BA (Boys Absolute) ke luar kota untuk manggung , bisa di tinggali).

Namun kekayaan itu tidak membuat hatinya jadi tertutup. Dia berjiwa malaikat, dan banyak sekali fans wanita (bahkan pria) tersanjung dengan kehangatan (kebaikan) yang dibuatnya. Ia suka sekali melakukan kegiatan sosial.

Siapa sangka, senyum ramah yang menghiasi wajahnya selalu itu, ternyata begitu menyiksanya.

Umurnya semakin bertambah. Di antara member, dia yang paling repot dipaksa untuk cari pasangan agar bisa meneruskan jenjang sang Ayah. Ayahnya paling menggebu kalau soal menjodohkan sang putera. Dan semua yang dijodohkan ternyata hanyalah wanita-wanita darah biru yang gila harta dan materialistis. Kehidupan Yongguk jadi berubah. Ia jadi phobia sama wanita kaya raya (bahkan semua wanita—dianggapnya semua sama saja), dan memberontak pada sang Ayah untuk tidak menikah dengan siapapun kecuali yang dipilih olehnya sendiri. Dan ayahnya juga berontak untuk memaksa puteranya cepat menikah.

Apa yang harus dilakukan Yongguk? Mencari pasangan yang bukan wanita materialistis memangnya gampang?

 **Jung Daehyun,** pria tampan dengan suara sebersih udara pagi ini, memang patut digila-gilai banyak kaum hawa di seluruh penjuru dunia. Tampan,iya. Kaya, iya. Populer, iya. Perhatian, iya. Romantis, iya. Jago gombal, iya. Loh? Kok jadi gombal? Yup. Jangan sampai gampang dibuai oleh gombalan Daehyun, karena pria berkulit eksotis dan banyak bicara ini, sangat _playboy_. Sekali kata-kata indah keluar, sudah membuat para wanita kejang-kejang _jatuh cinta_. Daehyun memang tipikal suka tebar pesona pada perempuan, tapi dia gak pernah main-main dengan menjadikan mereka sebagai pacar pertama, yang kedua, apalagi yang berjuta-juta. Dia hanya sekedar hobi menggoda, tapi gak tertarik sama pacaran. Jadi gak ada guna juga untuk merasa percaya diri digodai Daehyun, karena cowok satu ini gak akan kepikiran buat nembak kamu (hai, para kaum hawa).

Kenapa? Karena menurut Daehyun, cewek itu berisik. Tiap hari, setiap waktu, bahkan dia lagi ngambil nafas pun, pasti para fans perempuan akan meneriakinya. Daehyun sangat sebal. Walaupun ia tidak bisa menghindarinya, dan menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya—yah, demi popularitas. Jadi ia tidak tertarik untuk jatuh cinta dengan gadis manapun. Setidaknya dengan mengambil hati mereka, semua perempuan itu bisa melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan Daehyun. Kejam? Salah sendiri ngefans Daehyun! Hahaha…

 **Moon Jongup,** member yang satu ini bisa dibilang tidak terlalu mencolok. Maksudnya, ia terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak punya masalah. Laki-laki bertubuh agak pendek ini jago sekali ngedance, dan tubuhnya atletis. Selain itu tingkah _innocent_ nya sebagai magnae grup, membuat fans gemas melihat setiap tingkahnya. Bahkan dua member lain begitu sayang pada Jongup.

Namun, mereka tidak tahu. Kehidupan Jongup justru paling tragis daripada 2 member lainnya. Apalagi berkaitan dengan keluarganya. Jongup punya orang tua yang _over-forcing_. Apa-apa dipaksa. Bahkan Jongup menjadi _idol_ pun karena dipaksa dua orang tuanya. Padahal dulu Jongup lebih menginginkan lulus dulu, dan bekerja dengan baik sebagai dokter ataupun polisi. Tapi, semua cita-cita itu direnggut habis oleh kedua orang tuanya yang egois.

Setelah menjadi idola, Jongup selalu dipaksa menghasilkan uang yang banyak. Kalau bisa, semua yang diinginkan orang tuanya harus terpenuhi. Jongup merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah menjadi objek penguras uang bagi kedua orang tuanya, daripada menjadi anak. Ingin melarikan diri, tapi ia sudah begitu dihargai dan dicintai oleh banyak fans dan dua member yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga. Mau tidak mau, ia harus selalu patuh.

Di balik senyuman _innocentnya_ , ia menjalani kehidupan keluarganya yang suram. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 uke*: **The Perfect**

Mereka bertiga bukanlah orang-orang luar biasa, tapi juga tidak biasa. Mereka bukanlah kalangan idola yang bergelimang popularitas. Hidup mereka terbilang normal di kehidupan sekolah SMA Seirin *ohok*

Kim Himchan, Yoo Youngjae, Choi Junhong.

3 sahabat yang dipertemukan kembali setelah 3 tahun terpisah di SMP yang berbeda-beda. Mereka kembali menjadi satu kehidupan sekolah yang hangat. Penuh canda tawa, dan cerita-cerita remaja yang normal. Tidak biasa, karena tiga-tiganya menjadi banyak pembicaraan seantero sekolah mereka dengan julukan kelompok **THE PERFECT** —yang sempurna. Punya muka khas model majalah, cantik-manis-tampan. Bagaimana

Ada **Kim Himchan**. Laki-laki berwajah manis, dan baik hati. Ia memiliki banyak teman. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sosok Himchan yang selain tampan-manis, tapi juga pintar, baik hati, berjiwa keibuan, ramah, suka membantu, sederhana, dan membela kebenaran. Yang ingin belajar kehidupan moral yang yang baik dan benar, haruslah belajar dari sosok Himchan. Selain itu pula, ia sangat dermawan walaupun ia hidup pas-pasan. Bahkan ia hanya tinggal di kontrakan kecil bersama ibunya yang sakit parah. Ia bekerja keras menjadi seorang pelayan bar—umurnya sudah 18 tahun(legal). Uang yang dimilikinya dibagi untuk membayar obat ibunya, serta pula untuk disumbangkan. Ia juga sangat suka memasak, dan membuatkan bekal untuk dua sahabatnya, yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik. Kadangkala untuk teman sekelas.

Tapi, Himchan tidak akan berlaku baik pada suatu hal. Ia sangat benci dengan kamera paparazzi, dan dunia _intertaiment_. Ia tidak suka dengan kehidupan artis-artis, dan berusaha untuk tidak dipedulikannya. Ia sangat _mencemooh_ popularitas idola yang ada, dengan mulut pedasnya.

Kenapa ia begitu membenci hal itu?

Bisa dibilang, ia cukup trauma dengan masa lalunya, yang tiada satupun tahu selain dirinya sendiri.

Selain itu **Yoo Youngjae** yang cukup _trouble_ _maker_ dibalik wajahnya yang menggemaskan dan cantik seperti bocah perempuan. Dia sangat _hyperaktif_ dan banyak membuat masalah dengan sikapnya yang susah diatur. Seringkali bolos sekolah, dan tidak mengerjakan tugas. Pokoknya, dia tidak jauh beda dengan para preman sekolah.

Itu dikarenakan Youngjae yang lebih tertarik untuk menjalani kehidupan _fanboying_ nya daripada jadi siswa teladan. Bayangkan saja, kehidupannya selalu di dedikasikan untuk sang idola yang sangat-sangat-sangat dicintainya, yaitu salah satu member BA. Siapa?

Bang Yongguk.

Yup. Saking tergila-gilanya, kamarnya sangat penuh dengan berbagai pernak-pernik sang idola. Tidak pernah absen untuk membuntuti apartemen BA, dan menonton adegan Yongguk menghirup udara pagi di balkon apartemen dengan hanya bilitan handuk, dan rambut yang basah setelah mandi pagi. Youngjae juga hafal kegiatan BA setiap harinya, setiap jamnya—yang rutin dilakukan para member terutama Bang Yongguk. Stalker, huh?

Pokoknya, dia **BIG FANBOY** dari BA, terutama sang Leader. Hingga dua sahabatnya pun terlalu lelah untuk menghentikan kegiatan _gila_ sahabat manisnya itu.

Yang terakhir, sekaligus yang termuda, adalah **Choi Junhong**. Anak berumur paling muda, tapi juga jenius—ia bisa sekelas dengan Himchan dan Youngjae yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Pendiam, dan juga _pure_. Saking _pure_ nya, teman-temannya tidak tega untuk menyentuhnya sedikit pun. Senyumnya sangat manis, membuat banyak yeoja yang lebih tua darinya tidak kuat untuk membawanya ke rumah dan jadi guling di kamar. Ia adalah anak konglomerat. Ayahnya Choi Siwon—seorang pengusaha berkebangsaan Inggris-Korea , yang mengepalai salah satu perusaahan mobil paling berpengaruh di dunia. Dan ibunya adalah mantan dosen dari Universitas Harvard. Tapi ia banyak digilai kaum hawa (bahkan laki-laki pun tidak menolak) tidak hanya karena ia kaya dan pintar. Tapi ia memiliki pesona layaknya anak perempuan yang menggemaskan. Lemah lembut, murah senyum, dan sangat cantik.

Tapi, itu semua bukan 'layaknya' lagi setelah kakak perempuannya meninggal dunia. Karena setelah sampai di rumah, Junhong akan merubah namanya menjadi Choi Juyoung. Bertingkah laku seperti perempuan, dan berdandan ala perempuan. Demi ibunya.

Dan tidak ada yang tahu dengan kehidupan yang sengsara ini dari si Serba Sempurna, Choi Junhong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelebihan dan kekurangan. Tidak akan ada manusia yang jauh dari bayang-bayang _yin yan_ (kebaikan dan keburukan). Bagaimana mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka yang putih hitam ini? Dan bagaimana akhirnya jika mereka dipertemukan?

Happy ending, atau _sad ending_?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

* * *

 ***Seme : Jantan**

 ***Uke : Betina (versi cowoknya)**

*lol bukan pengertian sebenarnya. Lebih lengkapnya bisa _search_ di Google ^^

Setidaknya seperti itulah karakter karakter para cast utama yang bisa diambil. Mungkin sudah ditangkap pula akan bagaimana jalan ceritanya.

Diingatkan. Ini masih prolog! Jadi, selama belum ada chapter aslinya keluar, bisa jadi Miyu PHP-in, dengan menghapus, atau bahkan me- _remake_ ulang ceritanya. Diharapkan saja semoga dukungan cerita ini juga cukup banyak, biar Miyu terdorong untuk kembali melanjutkan ^^

Sebenarnya prolog ini dibuat sebagai pengantar pesan untuk ff "My Appa, My Boyfriend". Loh? Kenapa? Mau diberhentiin? Kok kayaknya serius banget? Padahal bentar lagi selesai :(

Nggak^^ Cuman mau bilang kalau FF nya ku-hiatus-in dulu. Begitu juga FF ini masih " **TBC?"** (masih dipertanyakan kapan lanjutnya), karena menulis ff jadi kegiatan paling dihentikan saat ini—setelah menghentikan kegiatan **fangirling** juga.

Kapan lanjut? Oh tentu saja mungkin beberapa bulan lagi. Miyu sudah kelas 12, bentar lagi masuk perkuliahan. Dan berjuang masuk kuliah susah banget. _And then you know_ deh.. mohon maaf, ok? :D Hehe…

Yang nasibnya kayak Miyu, selamat berjuang juga!

 **See you—very very—soon!**

 **May to** _ **Review**_ **?**


	2. Siapa pria berkacamata itu?

**My Idol, My Boyfriend**

Himkyu's Present

 **BAP Fiction_Banghim x Daejae x JongLo**

Genre : Romance Comedy

Disclaimer : BAP cast are owned by TS Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

. _  
_

.

.

.

.

 _Welcome back~~_

Oh! Akhirnya setelah 2 bulan hiatus. _I comeback to pay my promises_ :p

Bagaimana ujiannya? Sudah pada puas? Masih belum puas? Saya sepertinya belum puas dan masih harus berjuang lagi #ehem

Hari ini saya publish dulu untuk pembukaannya (pembukaan kok kepanjangan gini) -_- Belum spesial banget dan mungkin seterusnya begitu, kita lihat saja responnya^^v

Untuk prolog bisa dicheck lagi agar lebih mendalami _profile_ para karakter. Mungkin untuk profil karakter lain selain BAP, juga akan dibuat di beberapa chapter. Semoga tidak terlupakan.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi, _Ruined Plot_ , POV _changing_ , Cross-dressing, Alcohol, _seduce_ (gk?), Crack-Pair(little), _Dirty/Harsh word, Impolite attitude,_ etc.

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1  
_**

Suara suara itu berdentum cukup keras. Segala penjuru rasanya sudah dipenuhi dengan alunan instrumental, mendominasi di antara teriakan teriakan bergantian di bawah panggung. 3 nama di teriakkan bergantian. 3 sosok yang entah kapan menjadi bagian dari jiwa manusia-manusia tak berdosa itu. Mereka sudah gila—tidak. sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu,nafas, keringat—dan uang—demi menemui 3 pangeran _ikon_ terbaik dari Korea yang paling dibanggakan. Ibaratkan batu kristal berjuta nilai harganya, sangat sulit untuk dilupakan dan dilepaskan. Terlalu berharga.

Tiba-tiba suara selang-seling dari dentuman _bass_ dan _explosive sound_ untuk memberikan efek sangar sebagai _opening_ ,berhenti.

" _ARE YOU READY?!"_

Entah darimana suara teriakan itu berasal. Sanggup membuat histeria meledak-ledak dalam wahana. Ini baru suaranya saja, sudah bikin sesak nafas setiap orang. Bagaimana kalau orangnya muncul? Rumah sakit akan penuh dalam sekejap. Memang _Hiperbola_ , tapi kiasan itu tidak juga harus disalahkan.

Dan melodi lagunya mulai dimainkan. Ini waktunya masuk ke bagian terbaik. Para penonton memusatkan perhatian pada pertengahan panggung. Muncul sebagian tubuh mereka dari sebuah panggung otomatis dari arah bawah. Kepalanya dahulu. 3 pasang mata berbeda warna—dan bentuk. Senyum dengan kecirikhasannya masing-masing. Rambut bercat yang tidak berlebihan. Beranjak ke dua pundak bidang yang sangat gagah dan tegap. Lalu badan mereka dibalut kostum santai namun memberikan sisi keren dan maco.

Lampu panggung mulai berhamburan hanya kepada 3 mahluk tampan itu. Hanya mereka. Peran utama dalam pestanya. Kini mulai beraksi...

 **BOOM**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Seluruh pasang mata langsung mengarah padanya. Seorang laki-laki yang entah berantah dan anak siapa ,sendirian histeris di tengah kerumunan banyak orang di sebuah trotoar jalan. Atau memang pemuda dengan jaket hijau dengan tudungnya menutupi separuh kepalanya itu tak sadar bahwa ia sedang jadi buah tontonan.

"Astaga, Bang! _You're so cute_ " laki-laki itu berlagak gemas. Ingin sekali menghantam kaca etalase itu dan memeluk erat televisi yang sedang memamerkan tontonan segar , sebuah pertunjukan tidak _live_ dari boyband papan atas yang dikenalnya.

Matanya tidak juga beranjak. Sampai-sampai penduduk ke sekian telah bergantian memandang punggung pemuda itu. Yang masih dalam posisi sama, tanpa ada pergerakan lain selain mendekap tangan, dan memohon agar visual di tv tersebut mau menariknya ikut ke dalam pertunjukan tersebut. Sungguh mustahil.

"YOO YOUNGJAE?! ITU KAU?!"

Barulah Youngjae mengalihkan perhatiannya. Syukurlah. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan ekspresi shock terbaiknya, telah menyadarkan Youngjae dari mimpi sorenya itu. Ia mengenakan seragam yang sangat dikenal Youngjae. Kemeja putih, jaket sekolah hijau, dan lambang tersemat di kedua kerahnya. Sebuah lambang bulan sabit dan garis abstrak menyilang di tengahnya.

"Oh, itu ternyata kau Jaebum." Dan Youngjae kembali menonton tv tersebut tanpa tertarik melanjutkan sapaannya. Bumi ini seakan lebih pantas ditempatkan hanya untuknya dan sang idola. Orang lain hanyalah tamu asing.

"Sialan kau! Kau bolos sekolah hanya untuk menonton para _Banc*_ ini?!"

"Hei! **B-A!** Mereka itu punya nama! **Best Absolute!"** Youngjae bertolak pinggang kesal. Seandainya Jaebum bukan sahabatnya, maka ia akan dengan senang hati melemparkan bogeman. Lagipula,Youngjae tidak sekali disulut kesal dengan bicara tajam dari mulut Jaebum. Jadi , ia sudah punya tameng sendiri di dalam hatinya menghadapi setan tampan ini.

"Terserahlah. Aku tidak peduli. Yang pasti, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah lagi, hari ini?!" Jaebum melotot. Ia sudah lelah menghabiskan waktu di sekolah , sorenya ia harus berhadapan dengan teman menyebalkannya. Apa tidak bisa ia mendapatkan istirahat sekali saja?

"Malas." Youngjae membuang muka. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada keramaian, yang penting, selain tatapan tidak senang Jaebum yang membuatnya cukup dongkol. "Hari ini aku harus berhadapan dengan 'Bapak Tua' itu. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya."

"Kau hanya kesal pada satu orang, sampai-sampai meninggalkan pelajaran seharian?!" Jaebum mengepal tangan. Sangat-sangat gemas ingin sekali menjitaki kepala pemuda imut di hadapannya. "Kau tidak bohong padaku, kan?! Bukan karena ingin membuntuti _banc*_ itu di apartemennya lagi?!"

Youngjae terkikik kecil. "Sepertinya aku ketahuan."

Jaebum kehabisan kesabaran. Ia menyergap jaket Youngjae dan menariknya keras hingga pemuda itu hampir terjungkal ke samping. Untung saja kakinya langsung menahan seimbang.

"YAK! YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? AKU BELUM SELESAI DENGAN **_'OE CONCERT_ _*_** _ **'** NYA **B-A**!" _ tangan Youngjae berusaha mengais-ngais udara, mengharapkan tontonannya tidak hilang dari pandangannya. Namun sayang. Jiwa liar Jaebum sudah di ambang batas. Youngjae bisa saja dicabik laki-laki tampan itu kalau sudah marah, jika memang ia adalah siluman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan. Kembali lagi lain waktu."

Satu pelanggan itu melambaikan tangan dengan ramah sebelum meninggalkan tempat. Seorang pemuda cantik berdiri di belakang meja kasir menghela nafasnya penuh lega. Senang sekali pelanggan hari ini cukup banyak dilayaninya. Rasa lelahnya setelah pulang sekolah pulih dengan seketika.

Memang luar biasa. Senyuman dan pujian yang kau dapatkan dari hasil kerja kerasmu, akan menjadi obat terbaik untuk semua perngorbanan yang melelahkan ini.

 **Tringg**

Suara lonceng berbunyi. Pertanda pelanggan lain memasuki cafe nya. Pemuda cantik itu telah siap dengan jurus andalannya. Senyum mempesona yang dipuja banyak orang.

"Selamat so—eh Jaebum?!"

"Nde. Selamat sore, Himchan."

Himchan terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Bukan hanya satu orang dengan ekspresi ganas, tapi juga seseorang yang meringis minta tolong seakan baru diculik , di belakang Jaebum.

"Dan, Youngjae?" Himchan memandang Youngjae, lalu kembali pada Jaebum dengan pandangan heran. Ia sangat ingin penjelasan.

"Anak ini butuh nasihat ternyata."

"Hei! Himchan bukan ibuku! Kenapa kau paksa aku datang kemari, Bodoh!?"

"Kau yang bodoh, brngs*k"

Himchan berusaha menenangkan kedua pihak. Ia memberi intruksi keduanya untuk menenangkan diri karena mereka berada di tempat umum.

"Tenanglah. Kita bisa bicarakan ini di gudang. Ikut aku." Himchan menuntun keduanya. Namun tentu saja berdiri menengahi mereka agar tidak terjadi perang dunia kedua. Saat-saat seperti ini, Himchan terlihat semakin dewasa. Seakan seorang ibu yang sabar menghadapi kedua puteranya.

Himchan memang selalu begitu. Dan dengan senang hati dianggap begitu jika harus menghadapi dua sahabatnya ini yang tak bisa jadi sepasang kucing manis yang penurut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae mengerucut bibir. Dua pasang mata cukup tegas terlempar ke arahnya. Ia dalam situasi cukup tegang. Seperti sedang diinterogasi. Hanya saja dengan 2 pihak yang berbeda sifat. Yang satu layaknya detektif wanita yang tenang, yang satu detektif penuntut yang siap menggertak.

"Aku juga mencarimu sebenarnya." Himchan menghela nafas. "Aku tidak bisa bilang apapun ketika ditanya guru tentang keberadaanmu."

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan. Bahkan Himchan sendiri sudah lelah denganmu." Himchan dapat tepukan di bahunya oleh Jaebum. "Seseorang yang begitu sabar ini bisa sangat terluka. Apa kau tidak tega dengannya?"

"Hei, Jaebum. Aku tidak sepolos yang kau kira." Begitulah respon Himchan. Karena dirinya yang terlalu baik, setiap orang akan sangat menghargainya. 'Terlalu menghargainya' layaknya seorang dewi yang dipuja. Sehingga, tidak ada satupun yang tega membuat _dewi_ ini merasa sedih atau kecewa sekalipun.

Kecuali satu orang. Laki-laki yang tidak peduli ia punya teman sebaik apapun, se- _caring_ apapun, se _famous_ apapun. Ia hanya akan mengikuti jalurnya.

Untuk selalu mencintai B-A.

Hingga ia seringkali menyusahkan Himchan, dan itu membuat teman-teman lainnya yang begitu memuja pemuda cantik itu jadi kesal sendiri. ' _Kenapa seorang Himchan mau bersahabat baik dengan fanboy fanatik gak jelas dan tukang bikin repot seperti dia?'_

"Maafkan aku karena Youngjae, kau jadi repot sendiri sepulang sekolah. Seharusnya kau istirahat di rumah saja. Biar saja dia lakukan apa yang dia mau. Tapi nanti dia pasti akan kembali ke sekolah. Aku akan membujuknya."

"Astaga, Himchan. Kenapa jadi kau yang minta maaf?" Jaebum garuk garuk kepala. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak dengan tingkah super sopan (-tingkat dewa) yang ditunjukkan oleh seorang Himchan. Ia sudah seringkali diperlakukan begini. Terlalu sering, bahkan teman lainnya akan menyatakan hal yang sama. Sehingga rasa tidak enak hati akan semakin tumbuh pada hati mereka. Dan rasa ingin membalas budi juga tumbuh.

"Hei,Youngjae! Kau harus sering-sering berterima kasih pada Himchan. Dia itu sangat perhatian padamu. Seperti seorang kakak. Bahkan kakakku tidak bisa sesempurna dia" Jaebum melempar tas yang ia rampas dari Youngjae sebelumnya. Ia sudah sangat penasaran dengan isi di dalamnya. Ternyata banyak hal menjijikkan. Ia sangat muak dan ingin mengembalikan saja. "Dan berhentilah bermain-main. Kembalilah ke sekolah secepatnya. Tsk."

"Ck.. ya! Dasar! Mentang-mentang kau ini wakil ketua osis, jadi sok pengatur sekali."

"Apa?! Kau anggap aku main-main dengan jabatanku?!" Jaebum gemas ingin sekali menjambak rambut Youngjae sekali lagi sebagai ucapan _sampai jumpa_ yang sadis. Tapi, tidak enak juga. Di sampingnya, Himchan bisa menceramahinya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tringg**

Pelanggan terakhir untuk Himchan setelah mencapai jam kerjanya selesai, telah pulang. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka jam 8 malam. Setiap jam segini, Himchan akan siap untuk pulang. Melepas apronnya dahulu, merapikan beberapa kekacauan yang dibuatnya di belakang meja kasir, sambil menunggu Hyun Sik—pekerja lain yang menggantikan pekerjaan malamnya—siap menerima tugasnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak pulang sendiri." Hyunsik menyapa di depan meja kasir Himchan. "Ada anak manis seumuranmu di meja no 3. Siapa dia? Temanmu?"

Himchan tersenyum. "Sahabatku. Teman sekelas juga. _Hyung_ ingin berkenalan dengannya?"

"Tidak usah. Nanti aku bisa naksir." Hyunsik tertawa, begitu juga Himchan.

"Tumben kau bawa teman malam-malam begini. Mau ngapain? Mengerjakan pr bersama?" Hyunsik tahu sekali kebiasaan anak muda seperti Himchan,terutama untuk anak tingkat 3 yang akan segera berjumpa dengan ujian. Pr membludak bisa kapanpun didapatkan.

"Tidak juga. Lagipula, ia tidak akan tertarik." Himchan beranjak dari meja kasir. Singgasananya harus digantikan sunbaenya itu. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan saja. Aku pulang dulu ya, _hyung_. Jangan banyak begadang."

"Ya. Kau bisa peringatkan aku begitu jika pekerjaan ini tidak menuntutku." Hyunsik pun melambaikan tangan sebagai ucapan selamat malam yang hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae mengalihkan perhatiannya dari handphone nya ketika suara denting lonceng pintu cafe itu berbunyi. Ia mendapati Himchan tanpa apron membosankannya, telah berganti dengan seragam paginya. Pelanggan yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan percaya bahwa pelayan dengan sikap ramahnya itu, hanyalah siswa berumur 18 tahun.

"Kau ingin terus disini, atau kuantar sampai rumah?"

Youngjae melepas salah satu earphone nya. Tidak enak berlagak dingin pada Himchan karena kejadian sepele tadi sore. "Ya. Aku ingin pulang bersamamu."

Suasana memang tenang untuk sementara waktu saat mereka berjalan bersama menyusuri jalanan ramai Seoul. Hari kerja, dan waktu pulang. Kombinasi yang sangat bagus untuk memperlihatkan betapa sibuknya negara Korea ini.

"Memang seharian ini kenapa kau tidak ingin masuk?" Himchan bertanya pada inti pembicaraan. Youngjae melirik malas, lalu mengerucut bibir. _Gara-gara si Tukang Atur itu,aku jadi kena ceramah lagi._

"Malas saja."

"Apa kau tidak punya alasan lain , Jae? Kalau alasanmu sama,kau tidak akan pernah sekolah sejak dulu. Hahaha.." Entahlah. Himchan sedang marah, menyindir, atau keduanya. Dengan tawa Himchan yang begitu ringan, Youngjae tidak pernah bisa membaca sifat emosional dari diri pemuda itu. Kesannya, _Ia selalu bahagia setiap waktu. Bahkan aku berani taruhan, ia tidak pernah marah seumur hidupnya._

"Baiklah." Youngjae menyerah. Ia tidak mau berdebat dengan seseorang seperti Himchan. Pesona dan ketulusan pemuda itu, akan melelehkan hati siapapun. "Hari ini aku diundang fans _noona_ B-A untuk membahas _anniversary stage_ mereka minggu depan."

"Hanya itu?" Himchan yang tidak menahu banyak tentang berbagai hal seputar _idol_ dan fans gila mereka, hanya bisa bertanya dan bertanya.

"'Hanya itu'?! Himchannn! Kau harus tahu betapa pentingnya _anniv_ mereka tahun ini! Ini tahun keempat! Bayangkan! Aku 4 tahun bersama mereka?! Dan ini pertama kalinya mereka mengadakan _special stage_ untuk merayakan anniv. Bersama fans nya! Ini adalah hadiah terbaik sepanjang masa dan tak akan pernah terlewatkan. Banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan. Jadi hanya fans noona yang bisa mendaftar segala persiapan untuk menyambut anniv mereka. Coba kuingat apa saja. Ada _lightstick_ dengan stye terbaru—kau harus tahu bahwa itu bisa menyala warna warni dan itu sangat imut sekali, lalu _Headband_.Oh! juga ada _Silver whistle_ _limited edition_ dengan tanda tangan mereka, juga—" Youngjae menghitung dengan jemarinya.

Himchan tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa banyak hal tidak terduga didapati dari seorang teman yang merupakan penggemar idola. Bahkan tidak menyangka akan kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya kini tidak terlihat mengambek lagi seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Himchan akhirnya menghentikan celotehan pemuda di sampingnya itu. "Apa kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka?"

Youngjae terkejut setelah mendapati dirinya baru mengeluarkan uneg dengan siapa. Bodoh sekali. Ia suka kelepasan kalau sudah membicarakan hobinya. "Ya, sebenarnya, aku juga sering bertemu dengannya."

"Hahaha.. jadi kau benar-benar menguntit mereka?"

"Ya! Tapi tidak seganas _sasaeng!_ Ingat itu."

Himchan hanya berkerut kening. Apalagi itu 'sasaeng'?

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau bisa bertatap muka dengan mereka? Tampaknya hatimu tidak akan puas dan akan terus mengejar mereka kalau belum bisa secara langsung bertemu dengan mereka."

"Ya kau benar. Fans mana sih yang tidak bermimpi ingin bertemu langsung idola mereka?! Dan kami yang yang sulit menjadi cinta idaman mereka, atau menikah dengan mereka, akan terus terpenjara dengan kebiasaan ini. Hanya mampu mengidolakan. Seharusnya mereka semua yang meremehkanku, mengerti arti sulitnya meraih mimpi itu." Youngjae mendadak depresi. Memijat wajahnya dengan gemas. Himchan tertawa kecil.

"Mimpi itu memang tidak semua terwujud. Tapi tidak baik untuk berhenti bermimpi. Asal tidak berlebihan, pasti ada waktunya kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan sendirinya. Aku yakin itu. Karena Tuhan tidak pernah tidur."

"Jadi aku bisa menikah dengan Bang Yongguk?"

Himchan mendadak melempar tatapan ngeri. Kenapa Youngjae jadi sangat _freak_ disaat-saat serius seperti ini.

"Ya. Entahlah. Kalau kau tidak berlebihan, mungkin dia—siapapun itu, mau memperhatikanmu. Jika kau terus begini, Yongguk justru akan menjauh darimu. Ya, aku yakin adakalanya seorang idola ingin diperlakukan seperti manusia biasa yang tidak suka privasinya diganggu. Jadi _just a normal fans , ok_?"

Perjalanan mereka berhenti. Namun sesuatu yang sedikit menganggu Youngjae. Karena mereka berhenti bukan di depan rumah Youngjae, melainkan di tempat lain dengan suasana yang cukup _unfamiliar_ untuk kalangan anak di bawah umur seperti mereka—Coret. Sebentar lagi hanya Youngjae yang masih di bawah umur di antara mereka berdua.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai disini. Aku masih punya pekerjaan lain."

Tunggu. Ini bar,kan?! Kenapa Himchan bisa bergabung pada tempat semacam ini?!

"Hi—Himchan. Kau kerja jadi _**Host***?!" _ Youngjae meraih dua pundak sahabatnya itu. Menggoyangkan dengan brutal, dengan sangat panik. "Aku tahu kau kau bukan orang berada. Aku tahu kau sedang kesulitan pemasukan dan bayar uang sekolah. Tapi, kau tidak harus melakukan hal semacam ini,kan?!"

"Youngjae. Aku hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan bar. Bukan host. Umurku belum cukup sampai disitu."

Youngjae menghembuskan nafas lega. Ya, setidaknya bukan host. Karena membayangkan seorang Kim Himchan menggoda banyak perempuan (bahkan pria),benar benar menjatuhkan mental Yoo Youngjae dengan sangat cepat. Walaupun wajah tampan Himchan bisa menarik puluhan pelanggan dan membuatnya kaya sekejap, tapi tetap saja tidak akan pernah ia relakan.

"Gaji nya cukup menjanjikan. Dan pemilik bar ini juga memastikan bahwa aku dilindungi dari kemungkinan tidak baik bekerja disini. Aku hanya perlu menyiapkan minuman. Dan pekerjaanku hanya sampai tengah malam, hehe.."

"Kau ini terlalu bekerja keras. Padahal kalau kau jualan online bersamaku menawarkan banyak _merchadise_ B-A, kau bisa kaya."

"Hahaha.. terima kasih atas tawarannya." Himchan hendak akan memasuki bar tersebut. Namun sebelumnya, ia masih teringat atas pembicaraannya dengan Youngjae sebelumnya.

"Pikirkan sekali lagi, ok? Jangan terus membolos. Lagipula,apa pernah idolamu itu meminta fans nya membolos sekolah dan bermalas-malasan hanya untuk mereka?"

Youngjae mengangguk lemas. Benar juga yang dikatakan Himchan. Apalagi salah satu yang sangat diidolakannya selalu berkata bijak. Bagaimana seorang fans bodoh sepertinya mengesampingkan bujukan baik idola tercintanya itu. Idolanya saja cinta padanya, tidak ingin melihatnya jadi anak bodoh dan pembolos. Kenapa ia malah melakukan hal sebaliknya? Ini sama saja penghianatan.

"Ya. Besok aku akan kembali ke sekolah."

Dan Himchan pun tersenyum puas,sampai akhirnya punggungnya menghilang dari balik pintu masuk bar.

"Huft. Padahal besok aku ketemu 'Bapak Tua' itu lagi." Youngjae pun beranjak dengan lemas menuju rumahnya yang tinggal beberapa persimpangan lagi akan sampai.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di depan bar dan seseorang yang mengemudikannya keluar dari dalamnya. Pria itu tampak tidak senang, sampai-sampai membanting pintu mobilnya tanpa kasihan.

Pria itu mengenakan _long coat_ yang cukup tertutup berwarna hitam, kacamata hitam, dan topi baseball berwarna biru tua yang agak turun menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Pria gila! Terus saja paksa aku menikah. Aku tidak pernah tertarik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Di lain tempat..**

"Tuan muda."

Pemuda tinggi itu terkejut setelah menutup pintu kulkasnya. Ia tidak sadar pelayan rumahnya sudah berdiri di dekat kulkas dengan wajah wibawanya.

"Oh, Hyung. Ada apa?" pemuda itu menaruh sepiring berisi beberapa buah stroberi dan sekotak susu ke meja dapur. Ia tengah mempersiapkan jus _milky_ strawberry favoritnya.

"ada telepon dari Pak Direktur tadi. Ia berpesan pada saya untuk menyampaikan hal ini pada anda."

Pemuda berkulit salju itu hanya mengangguk mengerti tanpa bertemu pandang pada pelayannya. Ia sudah sering mendapati pelayannya menjadi perantara atas pembicaraan dari ayahnya sendiri. Aneh memang. Ayahnya seperti enggan berbicara langsung dengannya, walaupun melalui telepon sekalipun.

" 'Apa ada yang Anda perlukan untuk kepulangan Nyonya Besar dari rumah sakit?' itu yang dipertanyakan Tuan Besar untuk Anda."

Junhong, nama pemuda itu, lekas menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia terdiam sejenak. _Jadi Ibunya akan pulang hari ini?_

"Jika ada yang diperlukan, saya akan segera menyediakannya."

Junhong tersenyum pias. Pelayannya itu tahu bahwa itu bukanlah senyum kelegaan. Lebih tepatnya senyum yang begitu menyedihkan. Menunjukkan seberapa tersiksanya ia selama ini. Namun ia masih sanggup menghadapinya. Sayang sekali, Pelayannya ini ingin sekali memeluk dan menenangkan situasi Junhong, jika saja statusnya bisa lebih sejajar pada sang Tuan Muda.

"Aku harus terlihat cantik degan wig baru. Rambut hitam panjang, pasti ibu menyukainya." Junhong memotong beberapa buah strawberry nya dengan begitu lamban. Mungkin tangannya sedang malas hari ini. "Saat _Noona_ seumuran denganku, ia punya rambut panjang yang cantik dan suka dipuji Ibu."

Pelayannya itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Lekas berpamitan, dan hendak mencarikan apa yang diinginkan 'setengah hati _'_ oleh Tuan Muda nya itu.

Junhong sendirian lagi.

Dan airmatanya jatuh kembali.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Di Bar..**

Suara musik jazz yang sedikit memabukkan, semabuknya orang-orang di dalam bar tersebut yang dilayani dengan berbagai minuman keras dan Host tampan dan cantik yang begitu menggoda.

Tapi sang pria berjubah tidak tertarik bergabung pada sekumpulan pria hidung belang atau wanita material.

Ia segera mendudukkan diri pada satu bangku tepat berhadapan dengan bar. Ia melirik pada punggung pemuda berpakaian ala pelayan bar yang masih sibuk menyusun botol _wine_. Pria berjubah itu malas menegur duluan, jadi ia hanya membuang pandangan kemana pun untuk mengulur waktu.

 _Ternyata bar sederhana seperti ini tidak buruk juga untuknya._

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Pria berjubah itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sepasang _hazel_ cantik milik pemuda manis di hadapannya. **Glup**. Air liurnya terteguk otomatis. Ada juga seorang pelayan bar begitu mempesona sepertinya. Tapi, ia harus menjaga sikap.

Pertama, ia tidak mau ketahuan akan jati dirinya.

Kedua, ia bukan gay—belum, gay.

Ketiga, ia hanya mau minum-minum untuk melepas emosinya, bukan menggoda pelayan laki-laki.

Pria berjubah itu membidik satu botol dengan satu nama besar terpampang tercap di badan botolnya. Terlihat menarik. Berjejer pula dengan beberapa wine mahal lainnya. Tidak buruk mencobanya.

" _2008 Quivira Vineyards_ , satu."

Himchan segera menoleh, mengikuti pergerakan kepala pria di hadapannya itu sedang terarah kemana (pria itu memakai kacamata hitam, instruksi mata nya tidak akan terlihat kentara). Dan ketika ia sadar bahwa pesanan pria itu berjajar dengan wine wine mahal yang harganya luar biasa, Himchan kembali melempar pandang pada si pelanggan. _Ia yakin?_

"Apa aku akan jadi orang terakhir yang kau layani hanya karena memesan wine mahal? Hahaha.. bukan masalah selama aku bisa dilayani kau."

Himchan hanya tersenyum. Pria di hadapannya ini sudah menarik gas duluan untuk merayunya. Ini baru hari pertama, jadi Himchan harus bersikap sebaik mungkin. Dengan sabar dan tenang, Himchan pun mengambilkan apa yang diinginkan pria itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini?" Pria berjubah itu menopang kepalanya dengan malas. Dibalik kacamata hitamanya, ia tidak bisa lepas menatap Himchan meracik wine nya.

"Ini hari pertama, Tuan."

"Wow. Aku tidak sadar. Karena sikapmu seperti sudah jadi pelayan bertahun-tahun."

"Ya, saya juga bekerja part time sorenya sebagai pelayan cafe."

Pria berjubah itu mengangguk. Dari pekerjaan di tempat anak muda, dan malamnya bekerja di tempat dewasa. Ia benar-benar pekerja keras.

"Ini minuman anda. Selamat menikmati." Himchan hendak meninggalkan pria berjubah itu. Namun si pria justru kelepasan menegur Himchan. "Tunggu!" ia tidak sanggup melepas pemuda cantik itu meninggalkannya.

"Kumohon sekali ini saja. Temani aku minum. Maksudku, kita bisa jadi teman untuk malam ini saja kan? Mood ku sedang tidak bagus hari ini. Aku ingin seseorang mendengar ceritaku."

Himchan tampak kasihan dengan sikap pria itu yang tiba-tiba menunduk malu-malu. Walaupun tak terlihat jelas ekspresi wajah pelanggan pertamanya itu, ia selalu tidak tega pada orang lain yang meminta tolong padanya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu saya 30menit lagi, itu waktu jam istirahat saya. Saya akan menemani anda."

Pria itu terkejut dan mengangguk bersemangat.

Setidaknya perasaan gusar dan marahnya, terobati sedikit oleh keberadaan Himchan di sampingnya. Walaupun ia tak tahu banyak siapa pemuda itu.

Mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk mencari tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sialan!"

Daehyun sekali lagi meneriaki handphone nya. Ia hampir tak sadar bahwa ia sedang mengemudi. Tangannya yang memegang kemudi hampir saja lengah, sehingga mobil hampir bergerak oleng. Dan seorang pemuda lain yang sedari tadi hanya tenang mengamati jalan raya, jadi terkejut.

"Daehyun! Aku tidak melarangmu main hp. Tapi, Bisakah kau lebih konsen pada jalanan di depanmu dulu?"

Daehyun berdecak dan melempar handphone nya pada pemuda di sampingnya. Lekas ditangkap hp mahal itu oleh kedua tangannya. Benar-benar teledor dan kekanakan sekali.

"Aku sudah mencoba menelpon anak itu berkali-kali, tidak juga diangkat. Apa ia berusaha bermain-main dengan kita?! Seharusnya ia bukan _leader_ ,tsk."

Jongup, pemuda yang duduk di jok samping Daehyun, hanya menggeleng geleng maklum. Ia kenal betul betapa tidak akur keduanya. Yang satu egois, yang satu _self confidence_ terlalu tinggi. Jadi ketika salah satu membuat masalah, satunya lagi pasti akan kerepotan dan meledak-ledak. Memaki-maki, dan akhirnya bertengkar.

Ya, setelah itu mereka akan kembali berbaikan dan tampil professional di depan kamera. Siklus ini terus terjadi. Jongup jadi tidak perlu khawatir melihat kemarahan partnernya yang satu ini. nanti juga jadi jinak.

"Sikap Yongguk hyung memang sangat aneh setiap kali terlibat dengan Sanjangnim." Jongup menopang kepalanya dan mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela lagi.

"Ya! dan yang tidak kupercaya. Ia bersikap kelewatan dengan melarikan diri." Daehyun mengepal kesal dan memukul kemudinya. "Padahal sanjangnim itu AYAHnya. Sudah enak punya ayah seorang pemimpin agensi, konglomerat dan terpandang, ia malah tidak hormat pada beliau."

Daehyun beralih pandang pada Jongup. Ia ingin terlihat tegas dengan omongannya. "Kita bukan anak kandung beliau, tapi kenapa jadi kita yang lebih menghormatinya?! Menggelikan sekali! Tidak tahu di—"

"AWAS DAEHYUNNN!"

 **CKIIIIITTTTT**

" _Sh*t"_ Daehyun dan Jongup hampir terjungkal ke depan dan menyahut bersama. Mobil yang mereka kendarai hampir saja menabrak seseorang. Jika saja Daehyun tidak segera menginjak rem, nyawa pemuda itu tidak akan bisa selamat.

Pemuda yang hampir ditabrak itu shock bukan main. Ia menyipit hendak melihat bayangan pelaku penabraknya dari kaca mobil itu. Namun sayang, kaca mobil nya menggunakan _kaca film*_ sehingga tidak terlihat sama sekali siapa yang baru menabraknya.

"Habis kita." Jongup hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya karena terlalu panik. Bagaimana jika karirnya jadi taruhan karena ia digugat hampir membunuh seorang remaja?!

"Tenang saja." Daehyun berusaha tenang. Walaupun ia sedang melotot ketakutan. "Ia tidak akan bisa melihat kita."

 **BUGG**

"BRENGS*K KAU!"

Daehyun dan Jongup lebih shock lagi ketika mendapati remaja di depannya itu sudah mengumpat marah. Bahkan tidak peduli siapapun pengemudinya, pemuda itu menendang keras mobil itu hingga timbul suara yang cukup keras. _Speechless? Ofc._ Ternyata bukan main-main kekuatan anak itu.

"Aku tidak menuntut kau karena ini sudah malam, dan aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu. Tapi," **BUKK.** Pemuda itu sekali lagi memberi tendangan keras. Sepertinya lebih keras, dan cukup bisa membuat sebuah penyokan kecil di bagian _bumper_ * nya. Lalu pemuda itu menunjuk lurus ke arah kaca. Tentu saja ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang menunjuk pada seorang Daehyun.

"aku sangat badmood hari ini, jadi aku tetap meninggalkan balasanku pada mobilmu! Lihat pakai matamu lain kali!"

Pemuda manis itu membuang muka, dan kembali menyebrang. Menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata masyarakat memperhatikannya, atau bahkan dua pasang mata dari balik kaca mobil itu yang sedang melongok tak percaya.

"Ia barusan me—membentakku?" Daehyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak percaya seorang laki-laki biasa seperti anak tadi, berani membentak artis besar sepertinya.

Jongup kembali beralih mengamati sahabatnya itu dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Anak itu manis. Kau tidak ingin merayunya untuk membayar penyokan di bumper mobilmu, Tuan _Playboy_?"

"Akan kubunuh kau, Moon Jongup. Tentu saja setelah kubunuh Bang Yongguk."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kembali ke bar..**

"Hik."

Himchan tak tega mengamati pria itu masih bertahan di meja bar sampai waktu pulangnya. Pria itu sudah mabuk berat. Bahkan mengangkat kepalanya saja sudah sangat sulit untuknya. Seharusnya Himchan berhenti setelah pria itu meminta gelas ketiga. Wine yang dipesannya memiliki alkohol yang cukup kuat. Tentu saja pria itu akan jatuh pingsan dalam sekejap jika terlalu banyak meminumnya.

Entahlah Himchan terlalu asyik mendengarkan celotehan pria itu sebelumnya. Marah, sedih, kesal, semuanya ditumpahkan pada seorang Himchan yang bukan siapa siapa pria itu. Himchan baru tahu fakta bahwa pria yang mengaku namanya adalah **Bang Jongdae*** ini, sedang dilanda kelabilan mengambil keputusan yang agak dipaksakan oleh pihak ayahnya. Dan fakta lain yang lebih menyedihkan, tentang percintaannya yang selalu gagal dengan banyak wanita—terutama wanita materialistis-sehingga menimbulkan traumatis tersendiri untuknya.

Himchan belum sempat merespon dan membuka pendapat, pria itu sudah tertidur pulas di meja bar. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain membiarkannya sampai jam pulangnya. Apalagi mengusirnya—terlebih, pria itu tidak miskin dan sederhana pula. Pria itu benar-benar membayar full semua pesanannya. Mana mungkin mengusir pelanggan yang menguntungkan tempat bekerjanya?

"Maaf, Jongdae _ssi_. Ini sudah malam. Anda tidak ingin pulang?"

Jongdae membuka matanya sedikit. "Aku tidak ingin pulang."

Himchan menghela nafasnya. Sangat sulit berkomunikasi dengan pria pemabuk. Tapi ia harus segera pulang. Kasihan ibunya menunggu. Apa ia tinggalkan saja pria ini? Tapi sangat kelewatan sekali, membiarkan pria yang sudah mempercayakan ceritanya padamu, malah kau abaikan begitu saja.

Jongdae tiba-tiba mengenggam lengan Himchan. "Kumohon. Aku masih ingin ditemani olehmu. Hik."

Himchan masih belum tega meninggalkan pria yang sedang putus asa di hadapannya ini.

"Baiklah. Apakah anda ingin ke rumah saya? Rumah saya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

"A—aku ikut denganmu. Tapi, bisakah kau membawa mobilku?" Jongdae merogoh lemas _longcoat_ nya. Mengulurkan kuncinya di tangan Himchan.

Himchan tidak punya mobil. Tapi sudah bisa menyetir mobil, sudah legal pula dan memiliki SIM hanya agar ia bisa bekerja paruh waktu sebagai kurir beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jadi, ia pikir tidak akan menjadi masalah menggunakan mobil pria itu.

"Tentu." Himchan mengulurkan lengan Jongdae ke bahunya. Sungguh berat. Seberapa berat semua otot yang dimiliki pria di rangkulannya ini?

"Oh ya satu hal lagi." Himchan agak menjauhi kepalanya dari bau nafas pria di sampingnya. Bau alkoholnya sangat menyengat sekali. "Tolong jangan buka kacamata hitamku."

Himchan tersenyum. "Anda memang terlihat lebih baik dengan kacamata hitam."

 _Ya. Karena aku tidak tega melihat wajahmu setelah menangis beberapa waktu lalu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya..**

Yongguk membuka matanya setelah beberapa kali mendengar suara cuitan burung-burung menganggu tidurnya. Tapi kenapa masih gelap saja?

"Oh astaga." Yongguk segera bangun. Menyadari bahwa dirinya masih memakai kacamata hitam. Dilepasnya kacamata itu. Ia tidak percaya, ia menggunakan kacamata saat tidur.

Yongguk mengamati seluruh bagian ruangan yang ditempatinya saat ini. Ruangan sederhana yang tertata rapih. Apa ia tidur di kamar seorang wanita?

"Jongdae _ssi_? Kau sudah bangun?"

Setelah sesaat mendengar teguran itu dari balik pintu, Yongguk segera menggunakan kacamata hitamnya lagi. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus teledor membuka jati dirinya pada pelayan bar yang baru dikenalnya.

"Ah. Kau sudah bangun, Jongdae _ssi_."

Yongguk tidak bisa berbicara apapun. Ini adalah pagi yang berbeda.

Ia dibangunkan oleh seorang laki-laki pemilik senyum indah. Selayaknya malaikat yang sedang membangunkannya. Bukan lagi si Setan—Jung Daehyun yang dengan sadis menyiramnya jika ia terlambat bangun.

"Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan. Jongdae _ssi_ pasti ingin mandi dulu. Aku sudah menaruh handuk di kamar mandi." Himchan menunjuk pada pintu lain di dalam kamarnya. "Oh, ya. Aku juga sudah memarkir mobilnya di tempat aman. Aku sampai kebingungan ingin memarkir dimana, karena mobil itu terlalu mewah dan menarik perhatian di lingkungan ini. Hahaha.."

Yongguk mengamati penampilan Himchan yang rapih dengan seragamnya. Jadi ia masih anak sekolahan?! "K—kau masih sekolah? Kau bisa menyetir juga? Apa ada banyak hal yang tidak kau beritahu padaku, Himchan _ssi_?"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah legal menyetir. Aku juga pernah menyetir sebelumnya. Ya, aku sudah kelas 3 SMA. Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat ke sekolah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Himchan baru akan meninggalkan ruangan. Tapi Yongguk lagi-lagi menahannya.

"Bo—boleh aku ikut denganmu ke sekolah? Maksudku. Mengantarkanmu? Aku berhutang budi sekali padamu."

Himchan hanya mengangguk. "Kutunggu di luar, _nde?"_

Pintu tertutup. Dan Yongguk bersandar lemas di kepala ranjang. Mengamati ruangan sekelilingnya sekali lagi dengan tatapan terpesonanya.

"Sepertinya aku _jatuh cinta_ padanya." Yongguk memeluk guling Himchan dengan sangat gemas. Membayangkan senyum Himchan yang terus menghantuinya. Ugh.. ia sungguh tidak tahan.

"Dia sangat imuuuut sekali. Bahkan baunya sangat menggodaku." Yongguk mengendus seperti orang aneh di guling yang bukan miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yongguk berhenti sejenak dari langkahnya ketika ia mendapati seorang wanita di atas kursi roda sedang diberi makan oleh Himchan. Ia amati begitu lama kegiatan keduanya.

"Oh, sudah selesai Jongdae _ssi_?"

Wanita yang berada di kursi roda itu menoleh dan tersenyum hangat. Kini, Yongguk tahu darimana senyuman cantik itu dimiliki Himchan. Ia segera menunduk hormat pada wanita cantik tersebut.

"Maafkan kami. Hanya bisa memberikan tempat tinggal sederhana saja."

Yongguk segera menepis. "Ti—tidak. Seharusnya saya yang minta maaf. Saya yang sudah merepotkan anda dan putera Anda."

"Kami tidak keberatan. Lagipula, jarang sekali putera saya membawa temannya ke rumah karena ia terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga larut malam. Jadi saya sangat senang ia masih ada teman yang mau menemaninya kemarin sampai ia pulang bekerja."

Yongguk hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sebutan 'teman' atau semacamnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, ya." Himchan memeluk ibunya. "Hari ini aku pulang lebih cepat. Mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

"Cukup sampai di rumah dengan selamat, Nak."

Himchan mengangguk. Ia menginteruksi Yongguk untuk segera ikut dengannya keluar rumah. Yongguk tidak mengabaikan interuksi tersebut. Ia meninggalkan tempatnya setelah berpamitan pada ibu Himchan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah teman lamaku dari tempat kerjaku di cafe. Karena ibuku akan shock jika tahu aku membawa orang yang baru dikenal ke rumah. Apalagi awal pertemuan kita di bar. Ibuku pasti khawatir. Jantungnya sangat lemah."

Yongguk hanya tersenyum tidak enakan. "Hehehe.. kau benar. memang sangat aneh seorang pria pemabuk yang baru dikenal tiba-tiba masuk ke rumahmu."

Yongguk merasa kasihan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa pemuda yang banyak tersenyum ramah untuknya ini, bisa memiliki kehidupan merana bersama ibunya yang sakit. Membandingkan dirinya yang hidup serba kemewahan, dan melarikan diri dari keluarganya. Sangat ironis.

"Aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa menolongmu, Himchan."

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

Yongguk sadar bahwa kelepasan mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Ia menggeleng cepat,menepis sangkaan aneh-aneh Himchan. "Ti—tidak apa-apa. Kita harus berangkat agar kau tidak terlambat!"

Himchan pun hanya bisa tersenyum. Senyuman yang sekali lagi membuat jantung Yongguk berdegup cukup kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pintu mobil dari sebuah mobil mewah bermerek **_Audi R8_ *** itu ditutup Himchan. Jendela turun, memperlihatkan sosok Bang Yongguk (yang belum disadari Himchan) sekedar untuk menyapa _sampai jumpa_ sebelum meninggalkan pemuda cantik itu.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Jongdae _ssi_. Sepertinya semua orang sangat menyukai mobilmu."

Yongguk akui. Masyarakat sekitar sekolah ini memang mengamati mobilnya cukup lama. Ia jadi tidak merasa nyaman. Apa mereka menyadari siapa yang mengemudikannya?

"Kalau begitu aku harus segera pergi. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Yongguk harus melarikan diri dari perhatian orang-orang. Walaupun tidak mau melepas pergi pemuda cantik itu.

"Tentu saja. Dan semoga hubungan dengan ayahmu, menjadi lebih baik."

"Aku berharap begitu."

Tak berapa lama. Mobil mewah itu telah melesat meninggalkan Himchan. Bersamaan dengan keberadaan Youngjae yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang punggung Himchan.

"WOW. Cepat sekali! Bahkan aku belum sempat melihat plat nomornya. Mobilnya mirip sekali dengan punya Bang Yongguk." Youngjae menyipit dan berupaya untuk menangkap siluet plat nomor mobil itu jika ia bisa.

"Ia Bang Jongdae. Salah satu pelangganku. Kemarin ia ketiduran di rumahku."

Youngjae terkejut. Ia lagi lagi bertindak berlebihan dengan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Himchan. Seperti _Deja Vu._

"Astaga, KIM HIMCHAN! Aku sudah bilang berapa kali padamu! Kau tidak perlu menjadi host dan menggoda pria kaya hanya untuk membiayai sekolahmu! Apa kau terluka?! Apa semalaman ia menggunakanmu?! Tunggu? Apa ibumu mengijinkan kalian melakukannya di rumah?! BERAPA YANG IA BAYAR?!"

Himchan menepis dua tangan Youngjae. "Astaga. Aku sudah bilang aku hanya jadi pelayan bar. Ia hanya salah satu pelangganku yang memesan minuman. Ia tidak mau pulang karena ia punya masalah dengan keluarganya, jadi mau tidak mau aku mengantarkannya ke rumahku. Aku tidak mungkin menelantarkan pria mabuk. Ia tidak melakukan apapun."

Youngjae menghela nafasnya, lebih lega daripada kemarin. Syukurlah. Firasat buruk itu lagi bisa terhapuskan dalam sekejap. Kalau tidak? Mungkin ia sudah hidup tidak tenang setelah ini. Mendapati sahabatmu tidak perjaka lagi? Tidak akan ia biarkan siapapun menyentuhnya!

"Kenapa kau ini selalu berpikir dangkal, sih? Tsk."

"Yeah. Mau gimana lagi. Kau punya wajah _good looking_ , dan juga perilaku _baik_ mu itu selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Siapapun bisa saja menerkammu. Bahkan aku tidak pernah percaya dengan semua siswa sekolah kita ini. Mereka haus perhatianmu, seperti anjing liar."

Youngjae melirik pada dua bocah laki-laki yang sedari tadi memang mengamati mereka berdua dengan keterpesonaan. Entah apa yang menjadi perhatiannya. "Bahkan padamu Bocah-Bocah sialan! Pergilah!" Youngjae hanya bisa mengusir. Malas jadi pusat tontonan.

"Oh ayolah. Mereka teman-teman kita. Kau ini."

" _HYUNDEUL!_ "

Youngjae dan Himchan terkejut melihat seseorang menyapa pagi mereka. Tidak lain tidak bukan. Seorang pemuda cantik dan manis dan cute. Ahh.. semuanya menjadi kombinasi menyegarkan di setiap pagi keduanya.

"JUNGHONG-KUU!" Youngjae memeluk erat Junhong dengan gemas. "Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan _sweet rabbit_ ku ini!"

"Tapi, Hyung hanya bolos dua hari, kan?"

"Hei. Kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu dua hari, itu sama saja 2 juta hari." Youngjae mencubit gemas hidung mulus Junhong. "Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan _banmal 'hyung'_. Aku tidak setua itu!"

"Tapi aku lebih muda dari _hyungdeul_." Jawab Junhong polos.

"Ya aku tahu! Tapi kita ini teman sekelas! Bocah _aksel_ dan jenius ternyata emang rese-rese, ya."

Himchan tertawa melihat tingkah pola kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia segera menginteruksi keduanya untuk segera memasuki sekolah. Terlebih, jam masuk tinggal beberapa menit lagi. "Kalian bisa ribut lagi di dalam. Ayo."

"YOSH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue..**

* * *

*OE Concert = Parodi nya 'LOE Concert'= _On Earth Concert_

*Host = Semacam pekerjaan dengan pekerja tampan/cantik dan akan memberikan pelayanan khusus, hanya untuk menemani pelanggannya—bukan pekerjaan _sexual_.

*Kaca film= Kaca yang menggunakan pelapis hitam untuk menahan panas/silau cahaya matahari. Kaca film memiliki beberapa jenis dari segi tembus pandangnya. Biasanya mobil idol menggunakan kaca film dengan tingkat tembus pandang hampir 80%/sangat gelap,yang itu berarti hanya bisa terlihat dari satu arah.

*Bumper = bagian _mulut_ depan mobil

*Bang Jongdae= Nama samaran yang dipakai Yongguk sebagai perkenalannya dengan Himchan. Diambil dari kombinasi marganya sendiri, nama Jongup dan Daehyun.

*Audi R8 = Mobil yang sama dipakai sama Siwon ^^

* * *

Yes! **The Perfect** dan **Best Absolute** sudah muncul ke permukaaan.

Terima kasih atas dukungannya dan mau ikut menunggu cerita ini berlanjut. Makasihhh banyak T_T Karena kukira cerita ini akan terlupakan..hiks

Cerita lain yang TBC masih berlanjut. Insya Allah. Tapi tidak menahu kapan lanjutnya. So, **follow the story** kalau gak mau ketinggalan chapternya^^v

.

.

.

.

 _ **Would you appreciate my work with some review/like/fav/follow?** Gamshaa m(_ _)m_


	3. Menjadi fanboy itu, mengerikan

**My Idol, My Boyfriend**

Himkyu's Present

 **BAP Fiction_Banghim x Daejae x JongLo**

Genre : Romance Comedy

Disclaimer : BAP cast are owned by TS Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

. _  
_

.

.

.

.

Maaf atas kelamaan updatenya. Beberapa bulan ini gak konsen buat ngelanjutin dulu haha. Ada alasan tertentu pastinya, belum diberesin _(my real life is so complicated)_. Tapi, ini update nya! Terima kasih yang sudah mendukung cerita ini, sehingga Miyu jadi semangat ngelanjutin.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi, _Ruined Plot_ , POV _changing_ , Cross-dressing, Alcohol, _seduce_ (gk?), Crack-Pair(little), _Dirty/Harsh word, Impolite attitude,_ etc.

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Side Profile*:_  
**

 **1\. Im Jaebum  
**

Sahabat sejak SD Youngjae. Sampai sekarang pun masih satu sekolah dan satu kelas. Walaupun sudah bersahabat lama, mereka punya ketidakcocokkan yang membuat mereka sering bertengkar. Jaebum tidak suka B-A,dan mungkin mustahil untuk menyukai boyband semacam mereka. Sayang sekali ia harus berurusan dengan boyband terus-terusan karena sahabat dan kakaknya menjadi penggila mereka.

Ia cukup galak, dan bertempramental. Karena tegas dan disiplinnya, Jaebum berkali-kali dijadikan ketua di berbagai acara dan organisasi. Tapi sayangnya,karena itu ia tidak banyak teman wanita.

Walaupun galak, ia sangat penakut pada kakak perempuannya. Ia hanya patuh dan tunduk hanya kepada kakaknya. Dan yang tahu dengan sisi lainnya itu, hanyalah 3 sahabatnya, Himchan, Junhong, dan Youngjae.

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ **2**

Langkah kaki yang sedikit pelan agar tidak banyak mengundang perhatian siapapun dari dalam dorm. Laki-laki itu seraya mengamati perabotan yang sudah ia tinggali dari sehari yang lalu. Tidak ada kesan yang ia dapatkan sehingga ia tertarik kembali ke tempat ini. Seharusnya ia tak pernah berkata akan kembali ke tempat tinggalnya, dan meninggalkan rumah lelaki yang baru sehari sudah mencuri hatinya.

"Eh?"

Yongguk terkejut. Melihat sosok pemuda yang tak asing dan terbiasa akan berkeliaran dalam dorm dengan tubuh atasnya yang terekspos dengan bangga, berjalan-jalan dengan minuman diteguknya.

"Yongguk _hyung_?!"

Siapa yang tidak akan senang melihat Yongguk telah kembali. Ia berlari mendekat, dan sudah merentang tangan untuk memeluk hyung gagahnya itu. Namun instruksi tangan membuat Jongup berhenti seketika.

"Ah. Ya. Aku baru saja mandi." Jongup cekikikan. Pantas saja Yongguk risih hanya melihatnya tanpa balutan pakaian. Membayangkan campuran keringat dan air bersatu menempel di kemeja Yongguk, akan membuat pria itu bergidik ketakutan.

"Kemana saja ,hyung? Kau tahu, semalaman aku dan Daehyun mencarimu."

Yongguk garuk garuk kepala mengetahui hal tersebut. Merasa bersalah telah merepotkan keduanya. Dan tentu saja ia justru akan menyalahkan ayahnya, sang BOS yang tidak akan pernah ditentang keduanya. _Kenapa bapak tua itu selalu melibatkan keduanya?!_

"Oh ya, Daehyun kemana?"

Yongguk bertanya. Jongup mengerutkan kening. Seakan suatu pertanyaan mustahil baru saja diutarakan olehnya.

"Tumben sekali memperhatikan anak itu."Jongup mengernyit curiga.

"Ya, tumben sekali."

Yongguk dan Jongup terkejut melihat Daehyun bertampang habis tidur tengah bersandar di dinding dan memperhatikan keduanya. Entah sejak kapan ia berdiri disana. Dan kenapa ia terlihat sangat berantakan sekali. Fans fanatiknya di luar sana harus mengetahui kebiasaan tidak rapih laki-laki yang dipuja mereka ini agar setidaknya berkurang dari muka bumi dan kembali menjadi manusia normal.

Punggung Daehyun beranjak dari tembok. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Yongguk dengan dua mata kesal membidik tepat pada dua manik hitam Yongguk yang keheranan. Pagi ini terasa mencekam setiap kali Daehyun memberikan ekpresi tak terduga seperti itu.

"Darimana saja kau, sialan?! Aku dan Jongup berkeliling Korea hanya untuk mencari kau. Teleponmu juga tidak dijawab sama sekali!"

"Hanya sedang mencari udara segar." Yongguk mengalih pandangan.

"JADI MAKSUDMU TINGGAL BERSAMA KAMI UDARANYA KOTOR GITU!?"

Jongup melempar pandangan pada keduanya. Berdiri menjauh, dan bola matanya bergantian memperhatikan Yongguk,lalu Daehyun, lalu Yongguk. Sekedar mengawasi tidak akan ada permainan fisik dan pertumpahan darah. Apalagi menghentikan cekcok mulut mereka yang tidak akan berarti, jika ia tidak mau kehilangan nyawa setelahnya.

"Berisik sekali. Kau terdengar seperti seorang istri mengomeli suaminya sehabis lembur dan mencari nafkah untuk keluarganya."

"OH TENTU SA—EHHHHHH siapa yang kau bilang istri?! Dan kau bilang, SUAMI LEMBUR!? Oh ya, lebih tepatnya, suami lembur dengan wanita lain semalaman. Lihat siapa yang pakai baju kaos manis ini!? TIDUR DIMANA KAU SEMALAMAN?!"

Yongguk menghindar dari cengkeraman Daehyun. Diperhatikan kemejanya ternyata sudah berganti pada kaus merah muda belang hitam. Oh, lebih tepatnya baru sadar ia tidak memakai kemejanya yang semalaman ia pakai. Tidak mungkin kemeja berkeringat dengan bercampur bau alkohol akan ia pakai kembali, kan? Pasti tadi pagi ia masih sangat mengantuk saat Yongguk mengenakan baju pinjaman Himchan untuknya. Pasti.

 _UWAA... ITS HIMCHAN'S T-SHIRT, EVERYONE.. GOD DAMN BOYFRIEND'S T-SHIRT! IT'S TOO SEXY!_ —Hati Yongguk seperti akan membuncah. Melupakan wajah merah kesal Daehyun yang diabaikannya.

" _Damn it_! Kau melarangku untuk tidur dengan wanita lain, sedangkan kau bermain seenaknya saja diam-diam tanpa mengajak-nga—oh maksudku—beralasan bohong sedang kesal dengan Sanjangnim dan menghindarinya hanya untuk bersenang-senang dengan _wanita murahan_ mu _!?_ " Daehyun tersenyum sengit. "Cih, tak kusangka pemuda dengan predikat _'The Kindness Artist of The Year'_ adalah macam orang menjijikkan sepertimu."

"MULUTMU _!_ Siapa yang tidur dengan wanita?! Aku tidak tertarik. Lagipula tidak ada yang percaya kalau aku akan melakukan hal semacam itu. Kecuali jika tercantum namamu dalam pernyataanmu tadi, semua orang pasti akan langsung percaya." Yongguk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongup yang hanya berpaku di dinding. "Benar kan, Jongup?"

 _Nope._ Jongup tidak mau berpihak dengan siapa. Ia tidak mengangguk, atau menggeleng.

" _And then, who is it, dear Angel?"_ Daehyun memainkan benang benang kaus Yongguk yang terjahit dengan baik. Kaus yang sederhana dan tidak mahal. Tidak spesial. Tapi bagi Yongguk, ini sangat berarti untuknya. "Kaus feminim ini milik pria yang kau tiduri?"

 _Blush!_

Yongguk berusaha menahan rasa malunya. Ia tidak tidur satu ranjang dengan Himchan—belum. Tapi kata-kata Daehyun seolah menyatakan bahwa ia benar-benar melakukan hal tidak-tidak bersama laki-laki manis itu.

"NAH! APA ITU BENAR?!"

" _DAMN IT_ , DAEHYUN! KAU INGIN BERKELAHI!" Yongguk mencengkeram kerah piyama Daehyun. Daehyun hanya bertolak pinggang.

"CIH! _DISGUSTING MAN!"_

" _YOUR SHITTY PLAYER MOUTH HAS TO SHUT—"_

" **OH AYOLAH HENTIKAN SEKARANG JUGA KALIAN BERDUA!"**

Daehyun dan Yongguk terdiam. Dalam waktu bersamaan melempar pandangan pada Jongup yang terengah-engah setelah meneriaki keduanya. Tidak ada lagi rasa takut untuk menghadapi dua serigala yang tidak akan akur jika tidak dihentikan ini.

Jongup yang tidak pernah marah. Jongup yang tidak pernah membentak pada Hyungdeulnya. Jongup, sang Magnae yang terlihat _innocent_ dari luar dan dalamnya (kecuali badannya), kini berubah sangat dewasa hanya karena beberapa menit mampu menghentikan umpatan demi umpatan yang dihamburkan dua hyungdeulnya itu.

"Kita punya waktu hanya 5 hari untuk mempersiapkan konser Anniversary kita." Jongup mulai bersilang tangan di dada. Wajahnya cukup galak, dengan alis bertautan tidak senang. "Dan kalian menghabiskan waktu 1 jam berharga yang bisa dipakai untuk berpakaian secepatnya sebelum sampai ke ruang latihan, dengan 'gurauan' tidak jelas begini?! Kalian mau **MATI**!?"

 _Goodbye our innocent Baby. He is not a baby anymore._

"J—Jongup... Kami minta maaf." Keduanya hanya menunduk patuh dan kecewa. Mempersalahkan diri mereka sendiri, dan saling mempersalahkan satu ke lainnya dari dalam hati kecil mereka.

"Sekarang, kalian mandi dan pakai pakaian kalian. Atau aku tidak akan memberikan pengarahan untuk koreo terbaru kita."

Daehyun dan Yongguk saling berpandangan. Koreo Jongup jauh lebih penting dari apapun. Kelangsungan perform mereka sangat bergantung pada keahlian seorang professional seperti Jongup. Tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau Jongup benar-benar badmood dan menghentikan pengarahan pada mereka. Mau menari apa mereka di atas panggung? Goyang itik?(?)

"Kenapa diam saja? AYO CEPAT!"

"Y—YAA!"

Yongguk dan Daehyun segera berlari menuju ke kamar masing-masing. Mengacak isi lemari untuk menemukan kaus yang pantas.

Yongguk masih sulit untuk melepas kaus Himchan dari tubuhnya, tapi apa daya. Sayang sekali jika kaus berharga itu jadi kotor akan bau keringat. Bau Himchan yang menggoda harus dipertahankan di baju itu. Harus.

Dan Daehyun. Ia tidak tahu harus pakai apa. Ia panik bukan kepalang. Mencari kaus yang pantas untuk memperlihatkan pesonanya setiap hari. Bahkan harus lebih mempesona agar menarik lebih banyak wanita. Padahal latihan mereka hanya di ruang tertutup. Tapi, tetap saja Daehyun tidak mau kalah tampan dari Yongguk.

Mana mau dia memaki Yongguk hanya karena penampilannya lebih _cool_ darinya di pantulan kaca cermin.

Selama keduanya sibuk. Jongup hanya cekikikan di tempat yang sama. Ia lega sekaligus tidak percaya bisa begitu galaknya pada dua hyungdeul yang sangat disayanginya. Puas sekali mengerjai mereka. Hanya dengan meletakkan posisinya sebagai member terpolos di grup sebentar saja, dan membangkitkan sisi jahatnya, ternyata seru juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah _Department Store_ , begitu banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang memasuki dan keluar dari dalam sana. Orang Korea memang sangat ganas jika sudah berkaitan dengan belanja. Barang barang yang ditawarkan tentu saja tidak kalah ganas menarik minat siapapun. Tak peduli seberapa mahal, dompet dikuras habis-habisan hanya untuk mendapatkan barang-barang berkualitas di dalam sana.

Salah satunya yang tidak akan menolak untuk menggerogoti uang sendiri adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari dalam toko tas yang menjualkan banyak tas kulit berharga luar biasa. Tas impor, dimana-mana. Dan wanita itu akan meneteskan air liur hanya melihatnya saja dari luar etalase. Akalnya berteriak, _"I have to get that one!_ "

"Hahaha.. Lihat apa yang kudapatkan, suamiku." Ia menelepon seorang pria dari teleponnya. Jinjingan tasnya memutar-mutar di udara untuk melihat seluruh bagian tasnya yang berkulit asli ular langka dari Afrika. "Aku mendapatkan tas ini seharga 200.000 won*. Sangat bagus sekali. Kau harus melihatnya!"

Tak berapa lama alis wanita itu berkerut. "Apa? Hahaha.. kenapa kau masih mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Apa gunanya kita punya anak itu? Aku hanya perlu meminta lagi, bukan?"

Wanita itu begitu bersenang-senang berkomunikasi dengan suaminya melalui telepon. Mengabaikan perhatiannya pada sekitarnya. Hingga ia tidak sadar, lampu penyeberangan telah berganti merah. Namun langkahnya tak juga dihentikan.

"Aku akan menghubungi Jongup untuk mengirimkanmu uang lagi kalau begitu. Tapi, jangan lupa oleh-olehku."

 **TINTIN TINN**

"Oh tentu saja. Yang berwarna biru safir. Kau harus mendapatkannya. Jangan harap pintu terbuka untukmu jika kau tidak membawanya. Hahaha.."

 **TIN TINN TINNN**

"Tsk.. sebentar. Suara mobilnya berisik sekali." Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. "Hei,kau henti—"

 **CKIIIIIIIT**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa menit yang lalu..**

"Anda mengapa tersenyum terus, Nyonya?"

Wanita cantik itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kaca spion supirnya. Ia kenal pria itu. Pria yang mengabdikan diri padanya untuk menjaganya selama ia dirawat rehabilitasi. Pria itu punya senyum hormat yang berwibawa. Wanita itu tersenyum untuk membalas.

"Anak perempuanku. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Ia sangat cantik sekali. Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya, dan rambutnya semakin panjang saja. Ia semakin cantik."

Pria yang sedang sibuk mengemudi itu tersenyum paham. Betapa besar cinta wanita itu kepada puterinya. Pria itu jadi semakin penasaran, bagaimana rupa anak gadisnya yang seringkali diceritakan majikannya itu.

"Anda pasti sangat bangga padanya."

"Ya, aku sangat bangga. Dan ia adalah satu-satunya puteriku yang sangat berharga. Aku tidak akan pernah membencinya." Wanita itu mengelus-eluskan bingkai foto mini yang memperlihatkan foto buah hatinya.

Foto itu terpampang dua anak. Yang satu adalah seorang anak gadis berumur sekitar 12 tahun. Dan yang dirangkul gadis itu adalah bocah manis dengan gurat tawa menggemaskan berumur 7 tahun.

Namun wanita itu hanya tersenyum untuk satu orang.

Yaitu anak gadis itu.

Dan bocah menggemaskan itu seakan diabaikan dari dalam foto itu. Dan diabaikan dari perhatian wanita itu seutuhnya. Tawanya dan keberadaannya tidak pernah dianggapnya ada.

 **Tin tinnn**

"Astaga apa yang dilakukan wanita itu?!"

Wanita yang duduk di belakang pria itu terkejut mendengar suara panik supirnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Wanita gila itu. Ia tidak memperhatikan jalan. Lampunya sedang hijau."

"Astaga. Hentikan secepatnya! Kau akan menabraknya."

"Saya sedang mencoba nyonya. Jaraknya terlalu dekat."

Pria itu mencoba memperingatkan kembali dengan klaksonnya. Siapa tahu masih bisa membuat wanita itu segera menghindar. Karena ia sudah mencoba mengerem, tapi jarak terlalu dekat hanya akan membuat mobil dan wanita itu tetap bertabrakan.

Beberapa meter lagi jaraknya dengan wanita itu, yang sibuk menelepon tanpa sadar ada satu mobil siap menghantamnya.

 **CKIIIITTTTTT**

Akhirnya terpaksa pria itu membelokkan kemudinya dengan cepat. Menghindari wanita itu dan membelok ke trotoar.

Untung saja trotoar tidak dipagari besi. Hanya posisi mobilnya berada di atas trotoar saat ini, dan tidak banyak pengguna jalan yang berlalu lalang. Tidak ada korban jiwa, dan mobil mahal itu tidak menjadi korban.

Pria itu terselamatkan karena kepalanya tak terbanting ke kemudi terlalu keras. Namun bukan hanya keselamatannya yang diutamakan, ia segera berpaling ke belakang tempat duduk, menemukan majikannya hanya sedikit meringis.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Wanita cantik itu mengangguk. Namun sekejap ia langsung berubah panik. "Bagaimana dengan wanita itu?!"

Pria di hadapannya mencoba menenangkan, membiarkan dia saja yang mencari tahu keadaan wanita yang hampir menjadi korban itu. Namun majikannya tersebut sudah tak tenang. Wanita itu segera keluar dari mobilnya, dan tidak dipedulikannya pandangan-pandangan masyarakat padanya.

Wanita paruh baya itu tergeletak di tengah jalan raya. Syukurlah, wanita itu masih bergerak. Ia berusaha bangun dari posisi duduknya. Walaupun masih agak kesulitan. Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga wanita itu merasa kesulitan membangunkan diri.

"A—Anda baik-baik saja?" wanita cantik itu segera merangkul korbannya yang kesulitan berdiri. Beberapa saat pertemuan mata di antara mereka , membuat wanita yang menjadi korban itu terdiam sejenak. Matanya menelusuri penampilan wanita dengan penampilan terhormat itu. Ia sedikit meneguk ludah melihat siapa dan seperti apa seseorang yang hampir menabraknya itu.

 _Ia kaya raya._

Dari kalung mutiara, gelang emas, cincin berlian, _blazer_ bermerek, penampilan formalitas yang selalu dipamerkan wanita wanita sosialita. Apakah suaminya pejabat negara? Presiden dari perusahaan Internasional? Entahlah ia tak tahu.

Tapi kenapa tidak ia coba untuk cari tahu?

"Argghhh... kakiku agak nyeri." Wanita itu kembali menjatuhkan diri, sekedar membuat wanita kaya itu semakin panik bukan kepalang. Padahal kakinya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada cedera apapun. Syukurlah bahwa mobil itu masih baik membelok daripada menyenggolnya sedikit saja. Ia hanya tersungkur karena terlalu kaget.

"Ka—kalau begitu, saya bawa saja Anda ke rumah sakit, nde?"

"Ti—tidak apa-apa. Hanya sakit biasa. Nanti juga lama-lama hilang sendiri. Tapi, saya sendiri masih sulit berjalan untuk sampai ke rumah." Wanita itu bersandiwara dengan air mukanya berubah sedikit menyedihkan. Tentu saja wanita kaya itu tidak akan diam saja mendapati korbannya terluka karena dirinya, walaupun wanita malang itu menyangkal apapun bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu biar saya antar anda sampai ke rumah."

 **Got you!**

Wanita pembual itu tampaknya tertawa puas di benaknya. Rencana pertamanya selesai.

Saat ia dirangkul dan dibawa ke dalam mobil mahal wanita kaya itu, dirinya sangat bersenang-senang di balik wajah meringis yang diperlihatkannya. Sangat ironis.

Waktunya melakukan rencana kedua untuk mendapatkan uang dari wanita ini dengan cara semulus-mulusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Di mobil..**

Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan normal. Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu membuat sang Supir lebih waspada dalam mengemudi. Keadaan menjadi tenang dan tentram. Tidak ada lagi konsen yang buyar kemana-mana.

"Jadi, siapa dua anak ini, Nyonya?" seorang wanita mendapati sebuah bingkai foto mini di sebelah dudukannya. Foto yang sama dengan yang dilihat oleh si Wanita Kaya dalam perjalanannya sebelum insiden.

"Ah. Panggil aku saja Gyun. Bukankah umur kita sama, Yuna _ssi?"_

"Ah kau benar." Yuna tertawa. "Jadi siapa dua anak ini, Gyun _ssi_? Apa mereka anakmu?"

Gyun tersenyum. Senyumannya benar-benar menunjukkan ia adalah wanita terhormat dan terpandang. Yuna harus belajar lebih memiliki senyum berparas seperti itu.

"Ya. Aku punya anak perempuan dan dia masih bersekolah saat ini."

Yuna mengangguk paham. "Lalu puteramu?"

Gyun terdiam. Ia hanya menoleh dan melihat-lihat pada pemandangan di luar jendela mobilnya. Entahlah kenapa wanita itu tidak merespon pada pertanyaan Yuna barusan.

Tapi itu tidaklah penting. Sebenarnya dari awal juga ia hanya tertarik mencari tahu tentang anak gadis wanita kaya ini. Pasti ada yang bisa dimanfaatkan.

"Aku juga punya seorang putera, Gyun _ssi_."

"Benarkah?" Gyun kembali merespon setelah lama terdiam. Cukup misterius kenapa wanita ini hanya akan menyambut percakapan-percakapan tertentu.

"Ya. Apakah kau kenal dengan seorang selebritis atau penyanyi bernama Moon Jongup? Dari boyband _Best Absolute_? Ia adalah puteraku." Yuna begitu bangga memperkenalkan perihal putera semata wayangnya itu.

Gyun hanya terlihat heran. "Maaf. Aku sudah lama tidak menonton televisi dan mengetahui dunia entertaiment semenjak aku di rawat di rumah sakit. Jadi aku tidak terlalu kenal. Hahaha..."

"Oh begitu? Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Jongup memang baru debut 2 tahun. Haha.." Yuna menaruh kembali bingkai foto itu di sisi dudukannya.

"Sangat disayangkan sekali. Aku seharusnya mengenal puteramu. Pasti ia sangat terkenal. Aku merasa menjadi seseorang yang sangat ketinggalan jaman."

"Orang tua selalu begitu. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang anak muda biasa lakukan dan mereka kenal, bukan?"

"Ya. Tapi mungkin puteriku mengenalnya. Aku jadi ingin sekali bertemu dengan puteramu."

Yuna melirik pada Gyun dengan lirikan antusias. Lengkung bibir kanannya sedikit terangkat. Sepertinya ia mencium suatu kemajuan dari percakapan mereka.

"Bagaimana jika aku dan anakku bisa bertemu dengan puteramu?" Gyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar bisa bicara lebih nyaman dengan Yuna. Ia cukup antusias. "Apakah boleh?"

"Ini sangat kebetulan sekali." Yuna berlaga gembira. "Tentu saja. Aku juga sangat ingin bertemu puterimu yang cantik."

"Bagus sekali! Kebetulan 5 hari lagi keluarga besarku akan mengadakan acara penyambutan untukku." Gyun menginteruksi supirnya. Pria yang sdari tadi terdiam itu segera meraih sesuatu dari kantung jasnya, dan mengulurkannya kepada Nyonya-nya. Tanpa mengabaikan pandangan apapun di hadapannya di tengah jalan raya kini.

"Ini kartuku, alamat rumahku. 5 hari lagi, jam 7 malam. Pesta penyambutan ini akan terasa lengkap dengan kehadiranmu dan puteramu." Gyun memberikan kartu yang didapatkannya. Yuna menerima dengan wajah berseri. Hatinya sangat bahagia. Ia sulit berkata apa-apa lagi. Ini lebih baik dari yang ia duga.

"Bukankah ini terasa seperti perjodohan anak kita, Gyun? Hahaha" Yuna berusaha mencairkan suasana. Gyun hanya tertawa anggun.

"Tidak ada salahnya mengharapkan seorang menantu selebritis hebat. Hahaha" Gyun tertawa malu-malu. Ia membayangkan dengan sangat bersemangat apabila puterinya dapat bersanding dengan Jongup, putera Yuna.

Yuna mengangguk senang dan tertawa kecil. Ia lalu memandangi bayangannya dari jendela mobil.

 _Janganlah berhenti berharap, Gyun. Kau bisa dapatkan anakku. Tapi kau harus bayar dengan uangmu..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yongguk menghentikan mobilnya. Kali ini ia tidak datang dengan mobil yang sama. Ia bersyukur ayahnya pernah meninggalkan sebuah mobil sederhana bertahun-tahun lalu silam. Ia cukup trauma datang dalam lingkungan sederhana ini dengan mobil terlalu mencolok.

"Dimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Himchan?" ia tidak bisa diam melenggok tubuhnya untuk memeriksa setiap siswa yang bergantian keluar dari sekolah besar itu. Tak ingin terlewati sosok yang dicarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi hari ini kau ke bar itu lagi?" Youngjae menghentikan main HP nya. Himchan yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya tersenyum.

"Bar? Siapa yang ke bar?" kali ini Junhong yang sangat penasaran. Pemuda manis itu tidak tahu apapun perihal kejadian keduanya kemarin.

"Ini bukan urusanmu. Ini urusan orang dewasa." Celetuk Youngjae. Sifat menyebalkannya kambuh lagi.

"Urusan orang dewasa? Memangnya kau sudah dewasa,Hyung? Tidur saja maunya ditemenin." Junhong mencibir. Memicing kesal pada Hyungnya itu.

Ia teringat sekali saat liburan musim panas, Youngjae sangat ketakutan tidur sendirian hingga menyeret Junhong tidur bersamanya di sebuah vila. Itu adalah kejadian merepotkan. Kenapa juga harus Youngjae yang minta ditemani? Tidur bersama Youngjae hanya jadi insomnia buat siapapun.

Himchan menginteruksi untuk diam. "H—Hei.. kalian.."

"Hei!" Youngjae menunjuk pada Junhong. "Itu karena aku selalu ditemani tidur oleh Yongguk, makanya aku tak terbiasa tidur sendirian."

"Psstt.." Himchan menginteruksi untuk diam, lagi.

"Yang benar saja, Hyung?!" mata Junhong berkilat. Hasrat kesalnya semakin menggebu.

"Guys.." Himchan sudah angkat tangan di dada.

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan memeluknya."

 **Plak**. Junhong mengeplak kepalanya. Ampun.. Sebenarnya siapa yang umurnya 16 tahun disini? Yang benar saja Hyungnya itu berandai keterlaluan pada sebuah guling 2 dimensi?!

"Tapi itu cuman guling,Hyung!" Junhong menegaskan argumennya.

"Guling yang kudapatkan dengan sepenuh jiwa tidak ada bedanya memeluk suami sendiri!"

" **GUYS! CUKUP!"** gertak Himchan. **"** Memalukan kalian ini berdebat di tengah jalan." Himchan menengahi. Ia tidak suka membentak, tapi sekalinya menggertak akan langsung membuat siapapun menurut diam. Youngjae dan Junhong pun langsung mengerucut bibir bersamaan.

"YOUNGJAE!"

Ketiganya tiba-tiba berhenti melanjutkan jalan mereka.

Youngjae berdecak setelah mendapati seseorang yang memanggilnya. _"tsk... kenapa harus anak Setan itu lagi?"_

"Youngjae.. Youngjae...Youngjae..." Jaebum mengayun-ngayun tangan Youngjae dengan manja. Youngjae sampai cukup shock melihat perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu yang bertolak 180 derajat dari yang kemarin. Entah apa yang sedang merasuki anak itu.

"Kau kenapa?! Sakit?!"

"Youngjae tolong aku." Mata Jaebum berseri-seri. Youngjae terasa jijik. "Kakakku. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak mau ditinggal berdua saja dengan kakakku yang ganas itu."

"Heh?! Dia sudah balik dari Jepang?"

Jaebum mengangguk.

"Temani aku hari ini saja sampai orang tuaku kembali nanti malam! PLEASEEE..."

"Tidak. Yang benar saja. Apa yang bisa kulakukan di rumah—"

"Kakakku itu fans **B-A** juga."

Youngjae langsung menengok cepat. Melihat kesungguhan dari perkataan Jaebum barusan. Wajahnya tak tampak sedang berbohong.

"Kau tidak bilang apa-apa tentang itu sebelumnya?!"

"Untuk apa menceritakan segala hal tentang kakakku, yang punya hobi 'gila' sepertimu?"

"Jadi, kau mau ditemani atau tidak, Jaebum?" Himchan mengingatkan keduanya kembali dengan tujuan awal. Kalau tidak segera dihentikan, bisa-bisa adu perdebatan akan dimulai lagi.

"Hmmm.." Youngjae berpikir. Menemani Jaebum bukanlah hal yang membosankan sepenuhnya. Apalagi anak itu bisa saja mengajaknya bermain games atau menghabiskan separuh kulkasnya, sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tapi, melakukan hal itu terus menerus adalah sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan Youngjae.

Jadi, pertanda baik di dalam rumah Jaebum ada yang bisa memenuhi hobinya. Ia tidak akan bosan.

Youngjae juga bisa mendapatkan teman baru dalam dunia fanboyingnya, bukan?

Youngjae pun akhirnya mengangguk.

"YEY! Sekarang, kau ikut aku."

"SEKARANG?!"

"Tenang saja kau bisa pinjam bajuku. Himchan, Junhongie, aku pinjam Youngjae dulu, ya!" Jaebum begitu antusias menyeret Youngjae yang malah memberontak. "YAK! SAKIT, BODOH!" teriakan Youngjae menggema cukup keras di lorong sekolah.

Himchan hanya cekikikan. Syukurlah dua orang itu sudah tidak meributkan hal sepele seperti kemarin.

"Junhongie? Mau pulang bersama?"

Junhong dilihatnya sangat konsen kepada telepon genggamnya. Sejak kapan Junhong bermain HP? Tapi, ia terlihat sangat tenang sekali.

Melihat ekspresi tidak bersemangat seperti itu, Himchan sadar. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menganggunya. "kenapa, Junhongie?" Himchan mengelus punggung anak muda itu.

Junhong kembali menengoki Himchan yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada keperluan di rumah, Hyung." Junhong tersenyum ringan.

"Kau yakin tidak ada masalah?"

"Tidak, Hyung. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku." Di tengah perjalanan mereka , tiba-tiba suara klakson menyambut. Sebuah mobil _mercy_ berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Mobil yang selalu sama mengantar jemput Junhong. Seorang pria yang sudah dianggap kakak tertua untuk Junhong turun, dan membukakan pintu untuk putera majikannya.

"Silahkan, Tuan Muda."

Memang tidak bisa disepelekan seorang anak direktur besar.

"Hyung, tidak ikut?"

Himchan berpikir. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan Himchan tentang masalah yang tengah disimpan oleh Junhong. Ia yakin anak itu punya masalah yang tidak ingin diungkapkan kepada siapapun. Anak itu memang terlihat tenang setiap harinya, dan tidak ada gangguan dengan prestasi sekolahnya.

Jadi, ia tidak apa-apa?

Atau hanya karena anak seumurannya sudah bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri?

"Hyung?"

"Oh! Tidak usah. Aku ada urusan ke rumah sakit untuk membeli obat ibuku. Kau duluan saja."

"Baiklah. Ucapkan salamku untuk ibumu, Hyung. Semoga cepat sembuh. Aku pulang dulu." Junhong memasuki mobilnya. Dadahan tangannya sebagai sapaan sampai jumpa di antara mereka.

Beberapa saat ketenangan melingkupi. Himchan tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan sesuatu.

 **Tin Tin Tinnn**

Himchan terkejut mendengar suara klakson mengarah kepadanya. Mobil _Nissan Juke_ berwarna putih yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya. _Mobil siapa itu?_

Mobi itu bergerak. Mendekatinya. Himchan hanya terpaku dan menunggu pengemudinya menurunkan jendela.

"Hei, ini aku."

Seorang pria yang tidak asing dengan penampilan serba tersembunyi. Hanya saja kali ini dengan _hoodie_ biru tua, dan topi _snapback biru_. Hanya kacamata hitamnya yang sama.

"Jongdae _ssi_?"

"Mau kuantar pulang? Kau meninggalkan sesuatu."

Himchan tersenyum. Ia pun mengangguk,dan memasuki mobil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"JAEBUM, ITU KAU?!"

Suara teriakan dari dalam rumah, membuat Jaebum segera bersembunyi di belakang punggung sahabatnya.

Youngjae sudah terbiasa. Pasalnya Jaebum memang tidak pernah berani dengan _Noona_ nya yang ia selalu ceritakan punya tingkat temperamental terlalu tinggi. Ditambah dengan pekerjaan yang cukup sibuk selama di Jepang,membuat waktu istirahatnya terkuras.

Itulah yang membuat wanita yang berbeda 7 tahun dari Jaebum itu, banyak membentak tiap kali pulang ke Korea. Terutama sang Adik kecil yang sering jadi pelampiasan. Perlakuannya memang tidak sekasar saudara tiri. Tapi sekali dimarahi, Jaebum tidak bisa melawan sama sekali.

"Jae—eh?"

Wanita cantik dengan rambut pendek sebahu. Tidak ada kerut apabila terlalu sering marah. Wajahnya cantik natural seperti layaknya orang korea lainnya, tidak banyak bersolek seperti pekerja kantoran. Memakai tank top yang memperlihatkan kedua bahu mulusnya, dan celana sangat pendek memamerkan kaki jenjangnya. Ia lebih cocok jadi pramugari atau model ketimbang pekerja lemburan di perusahaan.

"Siapa ini?" benar. Disambut dengan wajah ketus. Wanita itu tidak menyambut terlalu ramah. Mungkin tidak puas karena yang dibawa adik kecilnya malah seorang berondong muda. Bukan pria seumurannya yang bisa ia goda dengan tubuhnya.

"Di—dia, temanku! Namanya Yoo Youngjae. Youngjae, kenalkan ini _Noona-ku_."

"Jaesung. Panggil aku Jaesung." Wanita itu tetap memicing sebal. Mengawasi Youngjae dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Hei,Noona." Youngjae mungkin tidak terlalu mempedulikan betapa galaknya wanita yang disapanya. Setiap _fangirl_ Noona memang tidak terlalu senang dengan kehidupan realitanya. Pekerjaan, kuliah, tugas sekolah, percintaan, itu semua selalu menjadi beban yang datang untuk mahluk super sensitif bernama 'wanita'.

Youngjae yakin. Orang seperti kakak Jaebum ini butuh hiburan yang bisa membuatnya lebih jinak. Terlebih, jika mereka berdua memiliki hobi yang sama.

Jaesung hanya mengerut kening pada sapaan Youngjae yang sok ramah kepadanya. Ia hanya memicing curiga, jangan-jangan teman adiknya ini naksir padanya. Sayang sekali, ia tidak tertarik dengan berondong muda yang masih labil.

"Oh ya, a—aku dan Youngjae akan belajar bersama dulu di kamar. Kami tidak akan ganggu." Jaebum mendorong punggung Youngjae untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya walaupun pemuda itu setengah minat untuk melakukannya. Lagipula tujuan Youngjae kemari juga tidak ada sangkut pautnya untuk menemani Jaebum. Melainkan mencari teman seperjuangan dalam menggilai para banc* itu—pikir Jaebum—yaitu kakaknya yang liar.

Mereka telah sampai di dalam kamar Jaebum. Seperti biasa, disambut pemandangan yang sama seperti terakhir Youngjae berkunjung. Semuanya tidak ada yang berubah. Makanya ia malas ke tempat ini lagi.

"kamarmu memang selalu membosankan"

Youngjae mencibir. Mengabaikan tatapan sebal yang dilemparkan Jaebum padanya.

"Kau seharusnya menaruh beberapa poster idolamu di dinding." Youngjae menerawangi setiap sudut kamar luas Jaebum dengan sudut pandangnya. Dinding cokelat dekat lemari pakaian disana sangat cocok ditempeli poster _Bang Yongguk_ sedang bermain gitar listrik, memperlihatkan sisi ganasnya. Youngjae membelinya beberapa bulan lalu saat B-A mempromosikan lagu genre _rock_.

Atau di sebelah cermin, dinding kosong itu bisa dihiasi beberapa foto Bang Yongguk sedang tersenyum. Seakan penampilanmu ketika bersolek di depan kaca, dipuji oleh senyuman-senyuman tampan lelaki pujaanmu.

"Stop membayangkan hal-hal mustahil di kamar in! Jangan buat kamar ini jadi sangat menjijikkan dengan pikiran kotormu." Tegur Jaebum seraya membuka pakaian seragamnya. Pakaiannya jadi sangat bau keringat setelah letih menyeret Youngjae yang badannya lebih berat beberapa kg darinya. Seandainya yang ia seret itu Junhong. Ia sama sekali tidak akan keberatan.

Sebuah gitar dibawa ke pangkuan Youngjae. Hanya benda itu yang bisa menghibur Youngjae ketika ia sedang dilanda bosan. Setidaknya ada sesuatu di kamar Jaebum yang bisa membuatnya terhibur sedikit.

"Mau apa kau?" Jaebum selalu saja berprasangka buruk pada Youngjae. Laki-laki yang ditegur sinis oleh Jaebum itu bermelet lidah.

Youngjae memetik senarnya sebentar. Mencoba mempengaruhi perasaannya agar bersatu dengan melodinya. Pesona Youngjae menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi siapapun ketika ia sedang akan memainkan gitar. Tak terkecuali Jaebum. Laki-laki itu malah jadi menunggu-nunggu kelanjutan permainan Youngjae.

" _haru onjongil jakku ni saenggakman  
ijeuryeo haedo geuge an doeneun girl  
nae mameul kkokkkok sumgiryeo haebwado..." **_

Jaebum akui,suara Youngjae lebih baik dari suara miliknya. Ia tidak heran karena suara indah itu sudah didapatkan sahabatnya itu sejak kecil. Bahkan seringkali mendapatkan juara di kompetisi menyanyi.

 _Kalau ia punya suara sebagus dan wajah manis begitu,kenapa tidak jadi artis saja biar ia bisa bertemu B-A setiap hari_?—Jaebum menghakimi setiap tindak Youngjae dalam benaknya, seraya mengambil sesuatu dari raknya. Mendengarkan lagu sambil baca komik, tidak buruk juga.

"Kau tidak mau bernyanyi bersamaku, Jae?" Youngjae menghentikan sejenak main gitarnya.

"Lagu siapa itu? Aku tidak tahu." Jaebum masih saja mengganti halaman komiknya.

" Kau ini ketinggalan jaman sekali. Dasar kakek-kakek."

"EH! Siapa yang kau bilang kakek-kakek?!" kesal Jaebum.

"Masa lagu ini saja tidak tahu?! Lagu ini sudah masuk _billboard_ 3 minggu berturut-turut,dan jadi no.1 pencarian _Naver*_ !"

"Lagu dari para _Banc*_ itu?"

" **B-A**! _DAMN IT_!"

"Aku tidak mau dengar! Jangan nyanyikan itu lagi!" Jaebum sebal. Ia membuang muka, dan kembali ingin menyibukkan diri pada komiknya. Namun Youngjae malah tidak mau mengalah.

" _ **ijen gobaekhalge  
neomaneul saranghae My girl  
nae gyeote isseojwo My Love.." **_(Youngjae menyanyikannya dengan suara keras,dan petikan gitar yang kasar)

 _INI KONYOL!_ Jaebum sangat gondok mendengar lagu itu dimainkan lagi. Ia menutup dua telinganya dengan ketat, sampai ia tidak konsen membaca komiknya. "DIAM KAU! GITARKU BISA RUSAK!"

 _ **"yaksokhalge eonjena neoreul jikyeojulge  
You're my shining—"**_

Jaebum berusaha merebut gitarnya. "KEMBALIKAN!"

"TIDAK MAU! Kau harus bernyanyi dulu lagu mereka,baru dikembalikan!" Youngjae menghindar lagi sambil melanjutkan lagunya. Keadaan semakin tidak waras.

"KEMBALIKAN,TIDAK!"

" **NANANANANANANA—"**

 **BRAKK**

"SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT RIBUT SORE-SORE BEGINI, HUH?!"

Jaebum diam. Youngjae diam. Keadaan menjadi sangat hening seketika. Tidak ada yang bisa bernafas dengan lega setelah sepasang mata itu menatap mereka dengan sangat tajam. Ada kekuatan tidak enak seketika merasuki dua bocah tak tau malu yang sedang berpojokan di atas ranjang itu. Rencana cakar-cakaran mereka kandas di tengah jalan.

"IM JAE BUM!" Monster itu—ani!—Noona Jaebum menarik kerah kaos adeknya. Tidak ada arti kasih sayang di antara saudara. Tidak ada sama sekali. Yang ada di bayangan Youngjae, seperti adegan pembullyan di drama drama yang ditontonnya bersama ibunya.

"SIAPA YANG BILANG **'** _KAMI TIDAK AKAN GANGGU'_ ,HUH?!"

Youngjae bersumpah, ia belum pernah melihat Jaebum bergetar ketakutan seperti menahan kencing begitu. Mulut besar Jaebum yang sering dipakainya berargumen dengannya atau dengan anggota OSIS, jadi terkunci rapat di hadapan wanita ganas itu.

"Ta—tadi kita cu—cuman.." Sepertinya Jaebum sejak dari tadi memohon Youngjae melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Youngjae hanya bisa melenguh nafas. Malas sekali membela teman kurang ajarnya ini yang suka merendahkan idolanya.

"Maaf,Noona. Aku tadi keasyikan nyanyi lagu B-A,sampai ganggu Jaebum baca." Youngjae segera mengklarifikasi dengan wajah santainya. Memang itu adalah kebenaran yang hanya bisa ia lakukan untuk Jaebum.

"Eh? Kau bilang 'B-A'?" Jaesung beralih perhatian cepat kepada Youngjae. Kata-kata 'B-A',menggelitik di telinganya.

Youngjae mengangguk. Ekspresi Jaesung lama kelamaan berubah lebih jinak.

"Kau suka B-A,Youngjae?"

"Ya! Aku fanboy berat mereka."

Mulut Jaesung menganga lebar. Ia melepas cengkeramannya, dan membuat Jaebum hampir saja terpental ke bawah kasur.

"ASTAGA AKU TIDAK PERCAYA AKU BISA BERTEMU SEORANG FANBOY SEMANIS KAU!" Jaesung mencubit gemas dua pipi berisi Youngjae. ASTAGA. Benar-benar luar biasa kekuatan wanita ini. Apa di Jepang ia belajar jadi Sumo?

Youngjae cekikikan dengan terpaksa karena masih merasa sakit di dua pipinya yang memerah.

"Kalau begitu, siapa biasmu?!" Mata Jaesung berseri-seri.

 _Ah,_ Pertanyaan yang selalu sama diutarakan pada fanboy sepertinya. Sangat membosankan.

"Bang Yongguk, Noona." Youngjae bersemangat menjawabnya.

"UWAHH! Pilihanmu bagus, sayang! Aku adalah calon istri Moon Jongup." Mereka saling berjabat tangan dengan bangga. Perkenalan tidak biasa bagi dua orang yang baru mengenal.

Jaebum hanya bisa melirik keduanya dengan khawatir.

.

.

.

 _Tuhan. Tolong selamatkan aku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jongup, kau mau kemana?"

Jongup yang baru saja akan keluar dari pintu dorm, menoleh sebentar ke arah Daehyun yang baru selesai berganti pakaian.

"Eum..aku ada telepon."

"Kenapa harus di luar dorm?Kau bisa menelpon sepuasmu di dalam."

Jongup tidak tahu harus jawab apa. Ia menggengam kuat HP nya. Ia tidak mau percakapannya didengar jelas oleh Daehyun.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Aku mau pergi lagi habis ini. Kau butuh privasi kan? Kayaknya serius. Dari pacarmu,ya?"

"Eh? Bu—bukan,kok."

"HAHA.. aku cuman bercanda." Daehyun selesai memakai sepatunya,lekas mendekati pintu dorm.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku cuman kencan buta hari ini." Daehyun pamer diri, menghentakkan kerah jaketnya.

"Hati-hati. Aku tak mau nanti B-A kena skandal."

"Jangan khawatirkan pria hebat sepertiku." Daehyun menepuk-nepuk bahu kiri Jongup sambil berjalan menjauhi dorm. Bersiul-siul santai, sambil memutar kunci mobilnya di jari telunjuk. _Sok keren_.

"Palingan juga mau membetulkan _bumper_ penyok itu sebelum kena timpuk Yongguk." Ungkap Jongup.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa suasana dormnya sangat sepi. Ia memusatkan diri pada HP nya kembali yang sudah dianggurkannya. Perasaannya semakin tidak tenang sebelum menekan tombol yang hendak ditujunya.

 _ **Tersambung**_ **..**

"Yeo—yeoboseyo, _Eomma?_ "

Ah suara ibunya di seberang sana. Sudah lama ia tidak menelpon lebih dahulu orang tuanya. Biasanya ayah atau ibunya duluan yang menelponnya. Bukan untuk menanyakan keadaannya,tapi sesuatu yang lewat kewajaran dari perhatian orang tua kepada anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah rumah besar dan mewah. Pilar-pilar megah berdiri kuat di atas tanah. Patung-patung telanjang berharga tinggi, berhamburan di taman yang membentang. Pohon-pohon hijau terawat, menyambut di sisi kiri-kanan jalan masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah. Rumah atau istana? Entahlah. Sang supir tidak bisa mengungkapkan apapun setelah mobil yang dikemudikannya disambut.

"Uwaah.. ini sangat besar,Nyonya."

Gyun tersenyum pias. Senang bisa membuat supirnya terhibur. Memang, tidak pernah sekalipun supirnya itu berkunjung ke rumah ini,selain diamanatkan suaminya untuk menjaganya di rumah sakit saja setelah di terima bekerja.

"Sayang sekali, wanita tadi tidak datang kemari. Haha.."

"Ya. Padahal aku masih khawatir padanya. Tapi,biarkan ini menjadi kejutan setelah ia datang ke pesta nanti." Gyun keluar dari mobilnya setelah dibukakan pintu oleh pria lain dengan setelan rapih. Beberapa pelayan menyambut hormat kedatangannya. Seperti biasa.

Tidak hanya disambut oleh banyak pelayannya, ia juga disambut oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan senyuman lembut. Wanita itu memeluk erat gadis itu.

"Juyong! Anakku!" ia mengelus lembut pipi mulus anaknya. Juyong hanya tersenyum terus. Tidak ada ekspresi lain yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyenangkan ibunya

"Wong jun."

Supir yang baru keluar dari mobil itu terkejut namanya dipanggil. "Y—Ya,Nyonya?"

"Perkenalkan. Ini puteriku. Choi Juyong."

Wong Jun terkesima melihat wajah manis Juyong sedekat ini. Biasanya ia hanya mendengar pujian-pujian tentang Juyong dari mulut majikannya. Tapi, kata-kata majikannya terbukti tidak ada yang salah.

"Sungguh cantik puteri Anda. Perkenalkan saya Wong Jun, supir pribadi Nyonya." Ia mengecup lembut tangan Juyong.

"Senang berke—"Juyong segera menghentikan ucapannya. Menyadari suaranya, ia segera memegang daerah lehernya. Wong Jun juga agak terkejut mendengar suara Juyong barusan.

"Ah. Dia hanya sedikit malu. Maaf, Wong Jun." Nyonya besarnya tidak terlalu mempedulikan. Tapi, Wong Jun masih tidak bisa menghentikan tatapan anehnya pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Nyonya, makanan anda sudah disediakan." Pelayan yang sedari tadi menemani Juyong menginterupsi keadaan yang sangat canggung.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke dalam. Juyong, berbincanglah sebentar pada Wong Jun. Dia akan menjadi supir pribadimu juga ya, Sayang." Gyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sementara itu, Juyong cemas tidak bisa bertemu pandang dengan Wong Jun. Tatapan pria di hadapannya penuh dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti orang-orang baru yang masuk ke rumahnya ini. Dan juga yang tidak tahu rahasia di dalam keluarga ini.

"A—anu. Ma—maaf. Saya akan memarkir mobilnya dahulu,Nona." Wong Jun berusaha mengabaikan sangkaannya.

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil begitu."

 **GLUP**

Mulai jelas bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan nona mudanya ini.

Su—suaranya, bukan suara perempuan.

"Maaf, Wong Jun— _ssi_. Anda harus terbiasa dengan hal ini."pelayan Juyong mengambil alih percakapan yang ingin diungkapkan Juyong. "Dia adalah tuan muda kami. BUKAN nona muda."

 **!**

Wong Jun tersentak kaget. Ia tidak percaya gadis cantik di hadapannya,adalah seorang LAKI-LAKI?!

"M-Maaf, Tuan." Wong Jun menunduk maaf.

"Tuan Junhong. Mari ke dalam."

Juyong—bukan—yang benar Junhong, menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebelum pergi, ia bertatapan dengan supirnya itu. "Tolong jangan ungkit bahwa diriku laki-laki pada Ibu. Ia tidak akan suka itu." Dan Junhong mengikuti pelayannya ke dalam rumah.

Wong Jun masih belum bangkit dari perasaan shock nya. Ia bersandar lemas di pintu mobil.

"Kalau itu Tuan Muda, lalu siapa Nona Muda yang diceritakan Nyonya?"

Ia masih menerka-nerka.

"Apa ini alasan Nyonya di rawat di rumah sakit jiwa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI!"

Youngjae masih saja bergelung kegembiraan dengan secarik kertas yang didapatkannya beberapa waktu lalu dari monster—dari Noona Jaebum. Wanita itu memang kasar, tapi kalau sudah dibujuk rayu oleh teman satu fandom,pasti langsung jinak. Ia bahkan tidak percaya bisa bertahan di rumah Jaebum hingga larut malam membicarakan B-A _bak_ dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Bahkan sepertinya Jaebum tidak dianggap sahabat kecil lagi oleh Youngjae karena diabaikan seharian.

"TIKET EKSKLUSIF-VIP KONSER ANNIV B-A! INI HARI KEBERUNTUNGANKU!" Youngjae berseru riang. Menari-nari, berputar-putar, tidak peduli menabraki para penghuni jalan. "aku tidak perlu mecahin tabungan ayamku untuk mendapatkannya."

Tidak berapa lama, Youngjae menghentikan langkah. Ia mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya di dalam sebuah restoran mahal.

Pria dengan jaket kulit norak, dan kacamata norak. Penampilan serba norak. Untuk mencuri banyak perhatian wanita di seluruh penjuru dunia. NORAK NORAK NORAK. Youngjae geli lihat orang itu depan matanya sendiri.

"Jung Daehyun." Youngjae memicing kesal pada pria yang sekali pandang langsung bisa dikenalnya itu. Tidak salah lagi,cuman member B-A satu ini yang suka bikin dia naik pitam. Banyak main perempuan, suka bikin nama baik B-A terancam karena skandal dengan banyak wanita.

"Aku tidak akan biarkan kau mencoreng nama baik Bang Yongguk."

Youngjae mencari cara untuk bisa membuat Daehyun menyesali diri sebagai seorang _playboy_ dan menghindari kemungkinan membuat skandal lagi.

Kebetulan lingkungan dekat restoran ini sudah sepi,karena malam begini para pekerja pasti sudah pergi tidur. Youngjae merogoh tas sekolahnya. Mengambil spidol papan tulis merahnya.

"Sepertinya mobil ini harus didandani." Mobil yang tidak disadari pernah hampir menabraknya itu, terparkir tepat di hadapannya. Ini kesempatan bagus.

Youngjae mulai mencoret pintu mobil nya dengan tulisan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak mau datang ke acara ulang tahunku, Hyunnie?"

Wanita itu bermanja di rangkulan Daehyun. Oh yang benar saja, Daehyun sudah geli dengan kedatangan wanita ini. Ia tidak menyangka, makan-makan tenang di restoran favoritnya bisa hancur setelah wanita ini kebetulan bertemu dengannya.

"Eum.. Shina. Tidak baik merangkulku seperti ini. Nanti ada paparazzi melihat bagaimana?" Daehyun berusaha melepas rangkulan manja wanita sexy di sampingnya. Tapi sangat sulit. Wanita ini pantang semangat melepas pria yang dicintainya.

"Aku banyak urusan dengan B-A,ok. Nanti kalau ada acara lain, pasti aku datang."

"Janji,ya Hyunnie?"

"Hehehe.. apa sih yang tidak untuk si Cantik?"

Shina sudah cukup puas dipuji 'Cantik' dan mau melepas rangkulannya. Syukurlah. Daehyun bisa bernafas lega. Dimana-mana wanita itu memang merepotkan—pikirnya.

"Ok. Kalau begitu, nanti kuhubungi lagi. _Goodbye, Darling!"_

Daehyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Akhirnya ia bisa berhasil melepas diri dari hewan mamalia berjenis betina tersebut.

Alih-alih bernafas lega dari cengkeraman Shina. Ia langsung tercekat setelah membuka pintu restoran.

"OMO!?"

Daehyun terkejut bukan main melihat mobilnya begitu banyak coretan.

 _ **KAU AKAN DAPATKAN KESIALAN! BERHENTILAH BERMAIN DENGAN WANITA, BODOH!**_

Daehyun jatuh berlutut. Kakinya sangat lemas. Dan air matanya hampir saja ingin keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

"TIDAK! JANGAN MOBIL INI... LAGI!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu, di rumah Himchan..**

Himchan mematikan keran airnya. Kegiatan mencuci piring telah selesai ia lakukan.

Ia lalu membantu ibunya yang sedang merapikan piring-piring.

"Ibu tidak istirahat saja?"

Wanita itu tersenyum seraya mengelus tangan Himchan yang memegang bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi juga selesai." Himchan mengangguk. Ikut membantu ibunya.

"Oh ya. Apa tidak apa-apa pemuda itu tertidur di sofa? Kenapa kau tidak ajak dia ke kamarmu?"

"Aku tidak enak membangunkannya. Ia sudah cukup lelah membantu kita seharian ini."

"Dia sangat baik sekali. Ibu seperti memiliki anak kembali. Hahaha.."

Himchan tertawa juga bersama ibunya.

"Kau selimutkan dia. Biar ia tidur sampai nanti pagi."

Himchan mengangguk. Ia beranjak meninggalkan ibunya yang masih membereskan piring-piring.

Sesampainya di ruang tv, memang terlihat sekali bahwa pria itu tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Entah kenapa laki-laki asing sepertinya mau membantu Himchan melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Dari membersihkan rumah, halaman, bahkan mengirimkan dagangan buatan ibunya ke rumah tetangga.

Himchan tidak pernah menawarkan pekerjaan apapun. Ia mengira kedatangannya hanya untuk mengembalikan baju pinjamannya. Tapi tindakannya justru melebihi itu. Ia melakukan segala hal agar bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Himchan.

"Aku rasa, masalah dengan ayahnya sudah selesai." Himchan belum mendengar cerita apapun lagi tentang ayah pria ini. Tapi,selama pria ini tidak terlihat sedih kembali seperti terakhir kali di bar, itu pertanda baik.

Himchan menyelimuti Yongguk. Membetulkan juga letak tidur pria itu agar terasa nyaman.

"Ah,kacamatanya."

Himchan berhenti setelah menyadari bahwa Yongguk pernah memperingatkan dia seputar kacamata hitamnya. Tapi, apakah terus nyaman tidur dengan kacamata dikenakan begitu?

Himchan memandang beberapa lama Yongguk,sampai akhirnya ia merasa penasaran sendiri dengan dua mata yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan pria itu. Jika tidak ada sesuatu terjadi pada matanya (mungkin ia memakai kacamata untuk menutupi matanya yang sakit), melepas kacamatanya bukanlah masalah besar.

"Maafkan aku, Jongdae _ssi_."

Ia pun pelan-pelan mengangkat kacamata itu, agar tidak membangunkan Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continue.._**

* * *

* Dalam setiap chapter akan ada _side profile_ untuk lebih mengenal pemeran lain dalam cerita ini. Tapi itu bersifat _opsional_ , jadi tidak semua chapter memungkinkan 'ada' side profile nya.

** _Song :_ BAP - My Girl

Untuk yang bertanya "sebenarnya ini menceritakan ketiga pair atau cuman 1 pair aja (misal:Banghim)?".

Aku menceritakan ketiganya seperti petunjuk di atas (Banghim,Daejae, Jonglo),mereka mainpairnya. Tapi ceritanya agak bertahap, sesuai alur ceritanya bagaimana. Kadangkala bisa-bisa satu chapter konsen ke 1 pair doang karena alurnya gak memungkinkan untuk pindah ke pair lain. Nyeritain 3'3 nya dalam satu chapter itu agak susah TvT Jadi maaf kalau ada pair yang kalian tunggu-tunggu malah gak ditemukan dichapter ini/berikutnya. Pasti kuceritakan ketiganya sampai tuntas kelar lar lar, kalau perlu ampe nikah(?) XD Mari menikmati pair yang ada, Ok?

Miyu juga tidak bisa janji update cepat-cepat dengan suatu alasan. Yang pasti, Miyu gak akan gantungkan,dan diusahakan diselesaikan sebaik mungkin hingga tamat. :D Jadi biar gak ketinggalan episode, atau mau tetap update, click **_follow_ _story_** nya ya! #ngarep

 _ **Would you appreciate my work with some review/like/fav/follow?** Gamshaa m(_ _)m_


	4. Akhirnya kita bertemu

_**Sebelumnya...**_

" _Damn it_! Kau melarangku untuk tidur dengan wanita lain, sedangkan kau bermain seenaknya saja diam-diam tanpa mengajak-nga—oh maksudku—beralasan bohong sedang kesal dengan Sanjangnim dan menghindarinya hanya untuk bersenang-senang dengan _wanita murahan_ mu _!?_ "

"Cih, tak kusangka pemuda dengan predikat _'The Kindness Artist of The Year'_ adalah macam orang menjijikkan sepertimu."

#####

"Bukankah ini terasa seperti perjodohan anak kita, Gyun? Hahaha"

#####

"ASTAGA AKU TIDAK PERCAYA AKU BISA BERTEMU SEORANG FANBOY SEMANIS KAU!"

#####

"Sungguh cantik puteri Anda. Perkenalkan saya Wong Jun, supir pribadi Nyonya."

#####

"TIDAK! JANGAN MOBIL INI... LAGI!"

#####

"Aku rasa, masalah dengan ayahnya sudah selesai."

"Ah,kacamatanya."

"Maafkan aku, Jongdae _ssi_."

* * *

 **My Idol, My Boyfriend**

Himkyu's Present

 **BAP Fiction_Banghim x Daejae x JongLo**

Genre : Romance Comedy

Disclaimer : BAP cast are owned by TS Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

. _  
_

.

.

.

.

Maaf atas kelamaan updatenya. Beberapa bulan ini gak konsen buat ngelanjutin dulu haha. Ada alasan tertentu pastinya, belum diberesin _(my real life is so complicated)_. Tapi, ini update nya! Terima kasih yang sudah mendukung cerita ini, sehingga Miyu jadi semangat ngelanjutin.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi, _Ruined Plot_ , POV _changing_ , Cross-dressing, Alcohol, _seduce_ (gk?), Crack-Pair(little), _Dirty/Harsh word, Impolite attitude,_ etc.

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Side Profile:_**

 **1\. Choi Yang Gyun (Gyun) :**

Nyonya besar dari keluarga Choi, istri Choi Siwon, dan seorang ibu dari seorang anak (baginya). Lahir dari keluarga kaya raya dan beradat ketat, ia selalu percaya bahwa anak perempuan adalah anugerah dan pembawa keberuntungan bagi keturunan dalam keluarganya. (Dari 5 generasinya, banyak menurunkan anak perempuan). Sebenarnya ia sadar ia memiliki dua anak, dan salah satunya adalah laki-laki. Namun, adat dalam keluarganya membuatnya lebih menyayangi _Choi Juyong_ , anak perempuannya. Lebih buruk lagi, setelah kematian yang merenggut sang anak pertama, membuatnya gila, temperamen, dan sentiment. Bahkan enggan mengingat bahwa ia masih memiliki anak kedua.

 **2\. Moon Yuna (Yuna) :**

Wanita materialistis yang merupakan ibu dari Moon Jongup. Karena setengah hidupnya berada dalam derita kemiskinan, ia pun memiliki obsesi besar menjadi orang kaya. Memperdaya segalanya, sekalipun sang anak. Selama ia masih melihat wanita sosialita yang lebih kaya darinya, ia tidak akan pernah puas dengan apa yang ia miliki. Ia tidak merasa tega memaksa , bahkan mengancam sang Putera untuk memenuhi hasrat duniawinya.

 **3\. Im Jae Sung (Jaesung) :**

Saudara perempuan Im Jaebum. Sudah berkepala dua dan bekerja sebagai karyawan di perusahaan Jepang. Menghabiskan waktu di Negara Tetangga dengan aktivitas SUPER sibuk , di tambah hasrat untuk bisa memiliki banyak pemasukan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sebagai 'wanita' , membuatnya mudah stress. Pulang ke Korea, ia gunakan untuk bersantai, menenangkan diri, dan _fangirling_ sebagai hiburan. Fangirl adalah sebagian nafasnya, terutama pada B-A. Ia tidak peduli apapun lagi setelah pulang ke Korea, selain menjadi fans B-A, bahkan ia malas mempedulikan adiknya sendiri.

 **4\. Shin Wong Jun (Wongjun) :**

Supir pribadi sekaligus penjaga pribadi untuk sang Istri. Siwon mempercayakan Wongjun sebagai kaki tangannya selama ia tidak bisa mengawasi Gyun yang masih sakit parah. Wongjun adalah tipikal perfeksionist, baik hati, dan pekerja keras. Ia tidak hanya konsen menjaga Gyun, tapi ia juga ingin menjaga dan membantu Junhong, anak majikannya. Sekalipun berada di luar perintah Tuan Besarnya.

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ **3**

Himchan mengangkat pelan-pelan kacamata itu yang terpakai oleh Yongguk…

Namun,

Ia menghentikannya. Menaruh kembali di letak semula.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa seijinnya. Tidak sopan." Himchan hendak beranjak. Namun ia kembali menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah pulas Yongguk. "Kenapa aku begitu penasaran apapun tentangnya? Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Himchan tidak mau menganggu Yongguk dan bertindak seenaknya menanyakan hal itu. Ia tahu, ini hanyalah soal waktu untuk bisa lebih mengenal Yongguk. Selama pria berkacama itu tidak membahayakan, itu bukanlah masalah.

Pemuda itupun berlalu ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu, Yongguk tidaklah benar-benar pulas dengan tidurnya. Sudah lama sekali ia terjaga, dan baru bisa membuka matanya ketika Himchan pergi. Ia membangunkan dirinya dengan posisi duduk, melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Huft. Hampir saja ketahuan." Yongguk mengacak rambutnya. "Tsk. Mau sampai kapan jadi orang aneh bisa tampil menawan dan tampan di depan Himchan. Tiap hari harus pakai kacamata dan pakai baju gak modis begini." Ia menyibak _hoodie_ nya. Rasanya, seperti memaksakan diri menjadi seorang remaja umur 17 tahun di usianya yang menginjak 20-an. Bukan gaya Bang Yongguk sama sekali yang seringkali memakai baju bermerek dan elegan.

Yongguk pun menghela nafas. "Tidak enak juga jadi seorang artis besar."

Tak berapa lama, telepon Yongguk berdering. Saat ia mengecek, ekspresinya langsung berubah kesal.

" _Yeoboseyo_?" Suara Yongguk berbisik. Takut-takut orang lain mendengar percakapannya.

"…."

"Aku tidak harus selalu berada di dorm, kan?" Yongguk berdecak pelan. Tak berani menyinggung yang berada di seberang. Masih tahu diri siapa yang ia lawan di teleponnya saat ini. "Aku ini mahluk sosial. Hidupku tidak bisa terkekang oleh agensi terus. Bertemu hanya dengan orang-orang tertentu."

"…."

"Aku malas datang. Lagipula aku punya persiapan konser anniv B-A. Anda tahu itu, bukan?"

Dahi Yongguk berkerut. Ia tidak bisa mencari alasan kembali. Ia bangun dari sofa dengan sangat malas. "Baiklah. Aku akan kesana."

Yongguk pun segera menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya sebelum pria tua di seberang sana berceloteh lebih banyak. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, ingin ditumpahkan sebelum mengakhiri komunikasi. Ia mendekatkan telepon pada bibirnya. Berbicara dengan sangat serius saat hubungan belum terputus.

"Jika aku ini benar puteramu, Anda seharusnya mengerti. Putera Anda ini tidak mau dijodohkan. Titik."

Yongguk menghentak HP nya hingga berbunyi _**bip**_ **.** Ia memijat keningnya.

"Aku benar-benar benci jadi Bang Yongguk."

Yongguk hendak pulang, walaupun ia tidak tega meninggalkan tuan rumah tanpa pamit. Namun situasi memaksanya untuk segera pergi. Tidak mungkin menganggu Himchan dari tidurnya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain meminta ijin lewat tulisan di kertas. Ia juga menorehkan no teleponnya (seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia berikan no telepon pribadinya pada orang asing. _This is totally privacy for such a big idol._ ).

Ia percaya Himchan akan menyimpan nomor itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, ia tidak tahu kapan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Himchan karena ayahnya, sudah benar-benar ketat mengawasi Yongguk.

Himchan harus menelponnya. Suara Himchan adalah yang sangat ingin ia dengar setiap harinya.

"Aku mohon telepon aku, Himchan. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Ia mencium kertas itu dengan penuh sayang. Siapa tahu lewat ciuman, ada mantera termanjur agar doanya dikabulkan.

Yongguk pun berpamitan _'selamat malam'_ dengan suara parau yang lembut, sengaja agar tidak menganggu tidur malam para penghuni rumah. Ia lalu beranjak meninggalkan rumah dengan keadaan yang tenang.

.

.

.

.

Namun ia salah, tidak semuanya telah tertidur. Ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengawasi Yongguk sejak dari tadi. Wanita itu menggerakkan kursi rodanya sendiri, dan mengambil kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja.

 **Maaf, Himchan. Aku benar-benar tidak sopan meninggalkanmu dan ibumu tanpa pamit. Tapi, aku ada urusan mendadak, dan harus segera pulang. Aku berterima kasih atas perhatianmu. Maaf merepotkanmu. Siapa tahu aku bisa bertemu denganmu lain waktu.**

 **Ini teleponku, jika kau berkenan ingin menghubungiku. Aku tunggu..**

 **321xxxxx -Bang Jongdae.**

"Bang Jongdae?" Wanita itu sengaja mengintip ke luar jendela rumahnya. Mobil pria itu benar sudah pergi.

"Atau Bang Yongguk?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kurang ajar! Sialan! Mati! MATI! ARGHH"

Daehyun seperti kesurupan. Berteriak, menghentak-hentak kaki, melompat gemas, membentak-bentak sekitarnya, mengacak rambut sebal. Intinya, membuat kekacauan tanpa alasan jelas.

"Jongup?! Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi, huh?! Kau kira aku ini setan sampai dibengongin gitu?!"

Daehyun memang tidak sendirian di ruangan itu. Ada Jongup, yang seharusnya konsen dengan Daehyun melampiaskan amarahnya. Tapi malah dia terdiam, melamun, tak tentu arah, seperti kehilangan nyawa.

Jika mereka berdua benar-benar kesurupan, ada dua setan dengan sifat berbeda merasuki mereka. Yang satu agresif, dan yang satu lebih tenang.

"Kau kira, kau saja yang punya masalah?!" Jongup kembali berpangku dagu di atas meja makan. Menatap kosong di depannya. Daehyun berkerut kening.

"Masalah apa, huh?! Kalau organmu di ambil dan dijual tanpa kau sadari, itu baru masalah yang lebih besar dari yang kupunya sekarang, aku akan paham!" Daehyun menggertak keras, Jongup masih di posisi _stay calm_ nya.

"Mobil yang kudapatkan dari jerih payahku sebagai member dengan fans terbanyak nomor 1, kena usil seorang Haters sialan?! INI ADALAH KRIMINAL. DIA HARUS KENA TINDAK PIDANA!" Daehyun menunjuk-nunjuk bantal sofa. Seolah bantal ini merepresentasikan seorang haters berwajah jelek dan licik, menurutnya begitu.

"Tapi, _hyung_. (Jongup sesekali memanggil formal dan informal pada Daehyun karena umurnya hanya beda setahun, tapi lebih banyak informal.) Itu hanya spidol, kan? Nanti juga hilang."

"Hei, Bodoh. Jika kau membiarkan gula dihinggapi satu semut, maka akan ada seribu semut mengikutinya. KAU MAU MOBILKU HANCUR OLEH SERIBU HATERS?!"

Jongup menghela nafasnya. Padahal Jongup mencoba memberikan pemikiran positif bagi Daehyun, tapi malah dibalas dengan bentakan ekstrim yang buat telinganya hampir berdengung. Lebih baik ia kembali menggalaui masalahnya sendiri. Persetan dengan PMS-nya Daehyun.

Ia teringat dengan komunikasi yang berjalan di telepon beberapa waktu lalu. Bermaksud untuk mengungkapkan kerinduan pada sang Ibu, namun ia justru mendapat tawaran tak terduga.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"Yeo—Yeoboseyo.. Ibu?"

Bibir Jongup terbuka dan tertutup. Ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimat apa yang tidak terlalu canggung sebagai topik cerita. Sudah sangat lama sekali ia tidak menghubungi kedua orang tuanya. Terakhir kali disaat ayahnya sakit dan ia ingin tahu kabar. Itupun juga sang Ibu sepertinya hanya menjawab sepintas, dan segera menutup telepon.

"A—anu.. bagaimana kea—"

/Woah! Jongie yang kusayangi~! Kebetulan sekali Ibu ingin bicara padamu./

Jongup terkejut, sekaligus tersipu. Akhirnya sang Ibu memanggilnya dengan nama kesayangan!

"A—apa, Ibu?" Jongup tidak bisa menahan gejolak senangnya. Di seberang sana ibunya sudah bergembira, berefek juga pada dirinya. Pasti suatu kabar menyenangkan. Jongup akan bahagia sekali dengan apapun yang Ibunya ingin ungkapkan (kecuali tentang meminta uang).

/Hari ini Ibu baru saja kedapatan undangan makan malam, loh! Makan malam KELAS ATAS! Orang-orang kaya akan berkumpul dan dilayani oleh _butler_ dan _maid_. Ugh! Kita harus menghadirinya!/

"K—Kita?" Jongup langsung kebingungan.

/Yah! Tentu saja! Kau tega meninggalkan orang tuamu yang sudah renta ini datang ke pesta besar berdua saja? Lagipula yang terkenal itu ya kamu! Member B-A! Kita akan jadi pusat perhatian saat kau juga hadir. Kau-Harus-Datang/

Jongup meneguk air ludah. Tiga hentakan dari ibunya, membuatnya hening. Ia tidak bisa menolak beliau.

"Memang, kapan pestanya?"

/5 hari lagi! Jam 7 malam. Kau harus pulang dahulu siangnya, biar Ibu dan Ayah bantu kau persiapkan diri. Kita akan belanja sepuasnya agar terlihat layak. Ok?/

"Tapi, Ibu sudah berbelanja banyak untuk berbagai pertemuan. Bagiku itu sudah cukup untuk pergi ke pesta. Tidak perlu menghabiskan uang. Beli baju lagi untuk pesta formal, kurasa itu terlalu berle—"

/Kamu mau bilang kalo Ibu itu 'boros' gitu?/

Jongup langsung terdiam. Ia tidak percaya habis saja membuat ibunya murka. Ia kecewa pada diri sendiri, tidak bisa diam dan melakukan saja apa yang ibu tersayangnya inginkan.

"Ti—tidak." Jongup menunduk dalam. Seakan sang Ibu berada di hadapannya.

/Baiklah! Sudah diputuskan. Ibu yang akan menjemputmu siangnya. Persiapkan dirimu, Sayang./

 **Pip**

Jongup baru saja ingin merespon sang Ibu, tapi sepertinya ibunya tidak berminat melanjutkan obrolan karena terlalu bersemangat dengan undangan makan malam itu. Ia penasaran, undangan makan malam dari siapa yang membuat sang Ibu terlena. Ibunya tidak memiliki teman dari kalangan sosialita. Ibunya yang justru merasa paling kaya dan sosialita di antara teman-temannya.

Jongup menghela nafasnya.

"Bagaimana ini. 5 hari lagi juga gladi resik untuk konser." Jongup pun melempar diri ke sofa, dan tertidur untuk menenangkan diri. Sampai Daehyun pulang dan membawa masalah lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Unflashback**_

"Ada apa ini? Kok jadi berantakan?"

Jongup tersadar dari lamunannya. Mencari sumber suara yang dikenalnya. Suara berat milik Bang Yongguk yang terlihat panik dari arah pintu masuk.

Tak berapa lama, bukan hanya Yongguk yang bingung, Jongup pun juga bingung. Padahal daritadi dialah yang bersama Daehyun. Ternyata selama lamunanya, Daehyun melampiaskan amukannya pada bantal-bantal tak berdosa. Benar. Daehyun yang sedang emosi adalah suatu mimpi buruk!

"DAEHYUN!?" Wajah Yongguk memerah. Bukan tersipu (tentu saja -_-), melainkan menahan amarah luar biasa.

 _This is it._ Sekarang Jongup pusing, lagi-lagi harus menghadapi dua mahluk ini yang akan melakukan perang dunia ke sekian. Perasaan baru tadi pagi mereka baku hantam/?

Daehyun sendiri tidak mau mengalah. Ia melipat tangan di dada dan memicing sebal, siap diamuk Yongguk (atau mempersiapkan balasan lebih ganas?).

"Kau ini! Sudah dari mobil mu jadi kotor begitu, sekarang kau mau mengotori dorm sendiri?!"

"Kau kira aku GILA mau mengotori mobilku sendi—"

"Sudah selesai ributnya?"

Mulut Daehyun dengan sangat LUAR BIASA bisa berhenti berceloteh. Ia langsung mengatup kedua bibir tebalnya, dan melangkah mundur. Berdiri sejajar dengan Jongup. Ia menjadi sangat penakut.

"A—Ayah!?" Yongguk terkejut mendapati seorang pria berjas formal dan berdiri membusung tepat di belakang ia berdiri. Pria berumur itu tidak terlalu tinggi dari Yongguk, namun tatapannya jauh lebih tegas. Jiwa kepimimpinannya kontras terlihat. Ia menyeruakkan tanda bahaya. Membuat kedua member muda di B-A bisa bergetar ketakutan.

"P—Pak Direktur! Selamat malam!" Jongup segera menunduk hormat. Daehyun segera menyusul. Pria itu tidak bisa tidak dihormati. Pria itu yang telah membuat mereka tidak mati kelaparan di jalanan.

Pria itu hanya berangguk kepala, lalu beralih pandang pada Yongguk. Tatapannya sesengit sebelumnya, bukan karena marah tidak ditunduki. Anak itu satu-satunya yang memang sulit menghormatinya. Ayahnya sendiri.

"Bukankah kita sudah membahasnya di café?! Kenapa Ayah masih mengikutiku hingga kesini?" Yongguk siap membukakan pintu. "Lebih baik Anda pulang. Ini sudah larut malam."

"Kau mengusirku, Bang Yongguk?"

Yongguk berkerut kening. Kenapa ayahnya tersinggung diperlakukan begitu? Sungguh seseorang sok berwibawa membuatnya kesal. "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin Anda repot-repot membereskan kekacauan di dorm ini. Lagipula Anda harus selalu sehat dengan tidak tidur terlalu malam."

Dua pasang mata mengamati dengan seksama, ketegangan yang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Kerongkongan mereka basah oleh air ludah. Bisakah mereka melarikan diri sekarang juga?

Pria itu, yang bernama _Bang Yongin_ , tidak menggubris ucapan puteranya. Ia malah dengan santai masuk semakin dalam ke dorm, berjalan mendekati sebuah sofa besar yang sudah teracak. Mengamati berbagai perabotan yang tidak asing. Sama sekali tidak berubah dari terakhir ia berkunjung. Sangat membosankan.

"Ayah hanya ingin melihat kemajuan puteraku terhadap karirnya." Pria itu duduk dengan angkuh. "Tapi sepertinya tidak ada kemajuan apapun selain memiliki fans liar, dan haters yang bermasalah."

"Apa maksud Anda?" Yongguk menunjukkan rasa semakin tidak suka pada Yongin.

Yongin beralih pandang pada Daehyun dan Jongup yang hanya berdiri diam dan patuh bagai anak kucing. Ditatap begitu, bulu kuduk mereka meremang ketakutan. "Apa kalian ingin menjadi idola no.1 ? Tidak hanya di Korea, melainkan di seluruh dunia? Sepantar dengan _BigB*_ hingga ke kelas Internasional? Dalam waktu sekejap?"

Tawaran beliau cukup menguras dahaga keduanya. Membayangkan bisa satu panggung dengan idola internasional, dan bahkan disandingkan dengan _sunbaenim_ no.1 di Korea dan telah terkenal seantero dunia. Siapa yang tidak mau? Mereka tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian dunia. Jika pria ini telah berbicara, biasanya keajaiban akan berlangsung. Bisa jadi, ia benar-benar mempersiapkan mereka akan jadi _Global Artist_ di waktu yang sangat singkat.

Keduanya pun mengangguk bersamaan dengan sangat cepat. Tidak peduli bahwa mereka diperhatikan selayaknya anak-anak labil nan egois oleh Yongguk yang berdiri menjauhi mereka. Apa salahnya toh berharap?

"Lihat. Dua anggotamu sangat berharap untuk grup ini. Sebagai _leader_ , apa kau tega membuat mereka mengubur mimpi terlalu dalam dan tak bisa dijangkau lagi? Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang, _kau yang akan mengantarkan mimpi mereka tercapai_. Eum?"

 _Brngsk_. Yongguk ingin sekali mengumpat tepat di wajah pria tua itu.

"Kami bisa mencapainya dengan usaha kami sendiri. Anda tidak perlu menyogok kami, apalagi dengan menjualku. Waktu sekejap yang kau maksud, tidak akan secepat waktu B-A menjadi yang kami inginkan. Lihat saja."

"Baiklah. Jika memang kau ingin bermain dulu denganku." Yongin bangkit dari dudukannya. Sebelum berlalu, menepuk-nepuk pundak Daehyun dan Jongup sebagai ucapan perpisahan.

Namun ia berhenti ketika berpapasan dengan Yongguk. Respon mereka sungguh tragis sebagai sepasang ayah dan anak. Tidak ada suasana kedamaian yang mereka perlihatkan.

"Tapi, Ayah juga tidak akan membantu lebih banyak lagi untuk karir kalian ke depan jika kau menolak tawaran Ayah." Bisikan pria itu membuat genggaman Yongguk semakin mengeras. Namun ia tetap harus menjaga sikap. Karena kedua member lain tengah menontoni drama yang keduanya lakoni. _Seharusnya mereka berdua tidak terlibat_.

Pintu dorm tertutup, diikuti dengan suasana yang lebih tenang dan canggung. Yongguk menarik nafas begitu beras. Jongup dan Daehyun hanya bisa berpandangan.

"Yo—Yongguk. Maksud dari 'menjualmu' itu, apa ya?"

Yongguk mengamati tatapan penasaran dari Jongup. Daehyun juga terlihat ingin mendapatkan jawaban. Namun Yongguk malah menggeleng kepala.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku lelah. Cepat bereskan kekacauan ini, karena besok kita _full_ latihan." Yongguk pun meneruskan langkah ke ruangan tidurnya. Tempat yang sangat ingin ia kunjungi untuk menumpahkan emosinya. Ia butuh tempat yang tenang.

Sementara itu, keheningan yang terjadi dipakai sebaik mungkin untuk Jongup menegur Daehyun. Walaupun dengan suara yang agak direndahkan. "Tuh kan. Jangan bikin susah Yongguk."

Daehyun cuman bisa menunduk sesal. Membenarkan pernyataan Jongup, bahwa dia memang hanya semakin membuat keadaan Yongguk semakin rumit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa hari kemudian..**

Himchan merapikan berbagai peralatan sekolahnya yang bertebaran di atas meja. Harinya semakin terasa panjang karena setelah bel pulang, langsung menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan untuk segera menuntaskan tugasnya. Tak terasa, PR dadakan terus didapatkannya. Ini pasti pengaruh akan datangnya bulan ujian. Himchan harus bersiap dengan semester akhir yang melelahkan.

Dia mengamati jam dinding. Sudah waktunya ia bersiap untuk ke _café_ dan melakukan pekerjaan _part time_ nya.

Di tengah perjalanan, ia terpikirkan untuk menghubungi kedua sahabatnya yang sedari tadi tak terlihat setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Hendak mengajak keduanya pulang bersama, atau bertemu sesaat jika mereka masih berada di sekolah.

" **HIMCHAN!"**

Tanpa terkira, yang paling _trouble maker_ muncul duluan sebelum dihubungi.

"Kau belum pulang, Youngjae?" Himchan amati seragam Youngjae agak berantakan. Habis ngapain dia?

"Mau ikut aku tidak, hari ini?"

Bukannya menjawab, malah melempar pertanyaan lain.

"Ikut apa?"

Youngjae tadinya sibuk mengontrol nafas akibat berlari terlalu semangat, ia lalu merogoh dengan gesit sesuatu di tasnya.

"Ta da!"

Kamera besar terentang ke arah Himchan. Sampai detik ini, Himchan belum bisa mencerna maksud Youngjae pamer kamera terhadapnya.

"Untuk apa, Jae? Kau mau fotografi?"

Youngjae nyengir sembari menggosok-gosok bagian lensa. "Lebih baik dari itu, Chan. Kau harus ikut aku biar kau tahu rasanya menjadi seorang ' _fotografer'_ professional!"

Himchan hanya bisa mengernyit heran. Sebenarnya ia dengan senang hati ingin menemani. Apalagi melihat jiwa membara sahabatnya itu membuat hatinya leluasa. Mungkin tidak salahnya mengantar sahabat melakukan 'kegiatan anehnya' sebentar saja sampai menunggu waktu shift nya dimulai.

"Ok. Tapi hanya sebentar saja, ya. Aku harus kerja habis ini."

" _No Problem._ Cuman sepintas aja dan mendapatkan foto-foto bagus. Yuk!" Youngjae menarik lengan Himchan. Menuntunnya dengan kegembiraan membuncah, yang sedang dipertanyakan oleh Himchan. Jika Youngjae sebahagia ini, pasti ada kaitannya sama B-A.

Himchan tersenyum pias. _Ada-ada saja anak ini._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Di Mobil**

Wongjun sesekali mengamati anak majikannya dari kaca spion. Seorang pemuda, yang begitu berbeda penampilannya dari kesehariannya selama di rumah. Pemuda itu, anak berumur sangat muda namun punya postur cukup tinggi, dan berwajah manis. Melamunkan sesuatu dan tidak mengajaknya bicara satu kalimat pun dari saat ia menjemputnya di sekolah. Apa ia benar-benar sediam ini ?

Wongjun belum percaya. Seakan pikirannya menjadi terbagi dua ketika berada di rumah, atau di luar rumah. Jika di dalam rumah, yang ia temukan seorang gadis manis pemurung dan tak banyak bicara. Di luar rumah (seperti saat ini), adalah seorang anak laki-laki remaja yang manis dan juga pemurung. Yang berbeda memang hanya penampilan saja. Tapi Wongjun tahu, mereka cuman satu orang.

"Eum. Tuan muda Juy—Junhong, apa kita langsung pulang ke rumah, atau ada tempat yang ingin anda kunjungi?" Wongjun berusaha mencairkan kecanggungan yang tercipta di dalam mobil ini. Pemuda di dudukan belakang tidak merespon untuk beberapa detik. Sampai dia melirik juga ke arah kaca spion dan menimbulkan pertemuan pandangan antara pria berumur itu di kursi supir.

"Bisakah Anda berhentikan saya di _Café Holly_?"

Mendengar sang pemuda manis itu sudah meresponnya, membuat dada Wongjun bisa berlega sesaat. Dilihatnya jam masih menunjukkan jam 3 siang. Tidak akan menjadi masalah jika mengantarkan sang anak majikan sebentar saja bersantai di sebuah café. Apalagi Wongjun sedang membuat kesan pertama yang baik, ia tidak bisa menolak.

Ditekannya GPS, dan mencari letak café tersebut berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Café Holly**_

Suasana _refreshing_ yang tercipta di dalam _café_ sungguh terasa. Pemandangan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Terakhir kali berkunjung sekitar sebulan yang lalu untuk menemani Himchan melamar pekerjaan disini. Pantas _hyung_ nya itu sangat tertarik bekerja di tempat setenang ini. Bau-bau kayu yang khas, ditambah campuran bau kopi yang menyeruak. Kombinasi yang melegakan.

"Tuan? Anda yakin mengajak saya kemari?" Wongjun melihat-lihat ke isi café. Ia agak malu-malu berada di tempat dipenuhi remaja-remaja, sedangkan dia sendiri seorang om-om berumur yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di café seperti ini.

Junhong hanya tersenyum. Melihat senyuman pemuda itu, seketika membuat hati Wongjun cukup bergetar. Ini adalah respon baik dari majikan barunya.

"Tidak apa. Saya tidak mau minum-minum sendiri." Junhong memilih duduk yang dekat dengan dinding. Sofa empuk yang langsung berhadapan satu sama lain. Wongjun mengikuti dan duduk di hadapan majikannya.

"Sebentar lagi Himchan _hyung_ akan bekerja." Ia melihat ke arah meja kasir. Tempat dimana Himchan selalu melayani dengan senyum ramahnya. Ingin sekali Junhong dilayani _hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

"Anda ingin pesan apa, Tuan?" Wongjun ternyata sudah terlena dengan berbagai menu yang disediakan. Junhong hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi pria itu yang terlihat penasaran dengan berbagai menu aneh di dalamnya. Sepertinya sudah tidak sabar mencicipi salah satu.

Seorang pelayan pun mengunjungi meja mereka. Wajah wanita yang cantik. Ia semakin cantik kala tersipu melihat sesuatu di meja mereka—pikir Wongjun.

Dilihatnya bahwa sang pelayan tengah mengamati Junhong yang sedang menekuni sesuatu dari buku menunya. Tanpa disadari, pesona tuan mudanya sudah menarik perhatian banyak orang. Dari sang pelayan, hingga beberapa pengunjung di meja berbeda. Ia tahu bahwa Tuan Muda nya ini memang manis, tapi terasa tidak nyaman jika jadi pusat perhatian terus padahal Junhong bukanlah orang terkenal. Apakah ini alasannya Junhong selalu ditemani penjaga? Takut-takut ada yang berusaha melukai pemuda tak berdosa ini?

"Saya pesan _Lemon Fruit-tea,_ dan _Ice Brownies Cake_. Dan anda?" Teguran Junhong membuat konsen Wongjun kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Saya kopi hitam saja."

Pelayan wanita yang daritadi diam mengamati Junhong, segera menulis pesanan mereka dengan sigap. Dadanya bergemuruh. Mungkin histeris ditatapi anak muda semanis Junhong.

"Harap ditunggu~"

Hilang satu orang aneh. Wongjun kemudian melirik-lirik pada beberapa pandangan yang masih belum lepas terjaga pada sosok Junhong. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan sudut pandang mereka. Bagaimana jika beberapa dari mereka ada yang berpikir kotor terhadap anak majikannya yang sangat dihormatinya ini?

 **Hap**

"Eh?"

Wongjun langsung melempar pandangan sengit kepada setiap orang. Beberapa dari mereka tidak tahan telah tertangkap basah. Picingan mata Wongjun seolah berkata, " _Berhentilah memadangi anak ini! Dasar menjijikkan."_. Segera semua pasang mata itu beralih pada hal lain. Sungguh mengecewakan.

"Ada apa Wongjun _ssi_?"

Wongjun lega setelah beberapa pasang mata berhenti melihat-lihat Junhong seperti properti cantik. Ia membalas pandangan Junhong di hadapannya.

OH! Ia baru sadar , tangannya masih saja mengenggam lengan Junhong dengan cukup kencang. Ia langsung gesit melepas tangan pemuda itu. Apa ia menyakitinya?

"Anda baik-baik saja? Saya minta maaf."

"Hahaha.. Baik-baik saja. Anda tahu. Anda bisa bikin orang salah paham." Junhong terkekeh manis.

Mata Wongjun berkedip. Beberapa menit kemudian, pipinya memerah malu. Astaga. Benar-benar bukan cara terbaik untuk melindungi Junhong. Ia malah terlihat seperti _om-om pedofil._

"Tapi, terima kasih sudah begitu memperhatikanku . Kukira kesanku yang dingin terhadap Anda, membuat Anda tidak nyaman." Junhong melenguhkan nafas. "Sudah beberapa kali Ayah mengirimkan bawahannya untuk menjadi penjagaku. Tapi beberapa hari kemudian, mereka akan bersikap dingin padaku. Aku yakin, mengetahui rahasia yang ada dalam diriku ini membuat mereka jijik. Kecuali _Donghae hyung_."

"Donghae?"

"Pria yang kemarin menegur Anda pertama kali di sampingku. Dia sudah melayani keluargaku sejak aku kecil. Dan aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku. Dia adalah pemuda yang baik."

Wongjun mengangguk. Ia ingat sekarang. Pantas saja pemuda tampan tersebut mengamatinya sangat protektif pada saat itu. Ia sudah anggap Junhong seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Tapi karena sebentar lagi ia akan diangkat menjadi bawahan pribadi ayahku, aku akan sulit bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku takut aku tidak bisa menemukan _hyung_ lain yang bisa mengerti masalahku saat ini." Junhong tersenyum hambar. Hatinya berkedut ingin mengungkapkannya. "Yang bisa menganggapku sebagi 'laki-laki'. Bukan perempuan, ataupun _waria_."

Memang menerima fakta bahwa sang majikan memiliki kepribadian yang tidak biasa, adalah yang sulit diterima dalam waktu sekejap. Ada yang tidak nyaman, ada yang biasa saja. Apalagi Nyonya Besar di rumah adalah mantan pasien _rumah sakit jiwa_. Kendala keluarga besar ini pasti membuat orang luar saja akan pusing kepala.

Namun, toh, pemuda di hadapannya ternyata sama sekali tidak meminati apalagi _hobi_ dengan berpenampilan layaknya wanita di rumah. Lalu kenapa? Wongjun tidak tahu alasannya. Ingin sekali bertanya, namun takut menyakiti hati Junhong.

Apapun alasannya, Wongjun memahami keadaan pemuda di hadapannya. Wongjun sudah bersumpah sejak ia menerima pekerjaan ini. Menerima apapun kenyataan yang didapatkannya dari keluarga yang memperkejakannya. Siwon sendiri sudah memperingatkan pada Wongjun pertama kali, " _Keluargaku bukanlah keluarga yang kau duga. Kau tidak akan semudah itu melayani keluargaku seperti kau melayani keluarga lainnya. Ini tentang Puteraku, dan Istriku_.". Ia sudah berpikir dari awal. Pasti ada yang 'aneh' dari keluarga ini.

Wongjun bukannya tidak menghiraukan peringatan tersebut. Namun justru Wongjun menelan baik perkataan Siwon, dan ia memang ingin menghadapinya. Karena ia cinta pekerjaan ini, dan ia juga harus belajar mencintai keluarga ini.

"Tuan." Nada bicara Wongjun lebih tenang. "Jika Anda berkenan, Anda bisa anggap saya sebagai _hyung_ Anda. Bagaimana pun, Anda adalah Tuan Muda saya. Anak majikan yang saya layani, entah di luar atau di dalam rumah, hanyalah satu orang. Yaitu Choi Junhong."

Junhong melihat kesungguhan dari wajah tegas dan berwibawa pria di hadapannya. Senyum Junhong terangkat lebar. Ia merasakan hatinya bahagia sekali.

"Terima kasih!" Air mata Junhong hampir keluar. Wongjun benar-benar menemukan situasi yang sangat _precious_ di antara mereka. Kalau begini, ia jadi pingin cepat punya anak. XD

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku panggil Anda dengan sebutan 'Ahjussi'?!"

Senyum Wongjun mendadak sirna.

"Loh? Tuan! Saya kira Anda mau panggil saya 'Hyung'!"

"Ah tidak enak karena Anda terlihat terlalu tua jika disandingkan dengan _Donghae_ hyung. Hahaha…"

Aduh hati Wongjun terluka mendengarnya. Dia memang sudah berkepala tiga. Namun dia tahu bahwa dia masih cukup muda untuk dipanggil _'Hyung_ '. Bahkan ia pun belum menikah.

Namun melihat suasana menghibur dan tawa canda yang tercipta di antara keduanya, membuat Wongjun melupakan rasa sakit hatinya. Syukurlah. Dia sudah mengemban amanat sang Majikan Besar. Ia tinggal mempertahankan amanat ini , untuk selalu melindungi Junhong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Siapa pria itu_?"

" _Entahlah. Kenapa kayak familiar ya?"_

Jongup bisa menangkap bisikan-bisikan yang mengarah padanya. Ia yakin bahwa banyak yang telah membicarakannya, karena mengenakan pakaian serba tertutup hari ini. Ia semakin merekatkan kerah jaketnya untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Ia benar-benar malas melakukan hal-hal nakal. Keluar dari dorm dan berjalan-jalan sendiri, bukanlah kebiasaan yang suka dilakukan Jongup. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tidak mungkin mengajak Daehyun yang paling menarik perhatian di antara ketiganya. Atau mengajak Yongguk yang sedang ngambek gara-gara ulah sang Ayah beberapa hari lalu. Apalagi mengajak managernya. Bisa dipenggal dia.

"Tapi, aku akan dimutilasi jika Manager tahu aku kelayapan sendirian tanpa seijinnya." Jongup merasa tidak tenang sendiri.

Ia akhirnya berpindah tempat ke koleksi pakaian yang tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Saat ini ia sedang berada di toko pakaian yang menjual banyak pakaian formal.

Ia masih terbayang-bayang ucapan ibunya yang akan membelikannya _tuxedo_ mahal untuk acara semalam. Dan ia masih penasaran dengan harga yang bisa jadi akan menguras isi dompetnya. Jika prediksinya salah, berarti ia harus meminjam uang dari Yongguk—Lagi. Ia tidak mau meminjam pada si Pelit Daehyun. Apalagi Manager (Oh berhentilah mengungkit Manager. Apa yang ia bisa bantu darimu?!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Damn!** Jongup mendadak pusing kepala. Ia kecewa karena prediksinya sangat salaaaahh. Harga yang ditawarkan untuk beberapa koleksi tuxedo mahal bisa seharga _300 ribu won_ *! Itupun kalau ibunya tidak meminta si Pelayan mencarikan yang lebih mahal lagi. Belum lagi untuk gaun sang Ibu, dan tuxedo ayahnya.

Hati Jongup terluka. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia harus meminjam lagi uang kepada Yongguk? Namun melihat kondisi Yongguk yang sedang _down_ , sepertinya ia bukanlah jalan keluar yang baik. Apa ia harus meminta pada Daehyun? Ya, harga diri Jongup akan diinjak-injak seketika.

Baru beberapa langkah, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang begitu menarik. Tepat di hadapannya, sebuah papan nama dengan tawaran kue enak menggugah hasratnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya memikirkan jalan keluar sambil makan kue."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di dalam. Ia bisa melihat kerumunan anak muda menikmati banyak santapan dari café ini. Apalagi café yang didandani selayaknya café ala Paris tersebut, begitu cantik dan mempesona. Jongup tidak salah mengunjungi tempat.

"Aku harap tidak ada yang mengenalku disini." Jongup segera berjalan mendekat pada meja di ujung ruangan. Posisi yang pas untuk menikmati cemilan manis dengan tenang tanpa kerumunan orang-orang mencurigainya.

Ia hendak membaca menu yang tersedia.

 _ **Splash!**_

"ASTAGA!"

Sial. Jongup kena apes. Bukannya dilayani dengan baik oleh pelayan cantik, dia malah kena guyur minuman lemon. Jaket dan wajahnya basah seketika.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan! Maafkan saya!" pelayan wanita itu panik. Memungut pecahan beling, sembari mengeringkan meja Jongup.

Jongup menahan tangan pelayan itu menjauhi pecahan beling. "Ah. Tidak usah! Kau ambil saja sapu dan pel. Menggunakan tangan hanya akan melukai dirimu. Biar aku yang keringkan sendiri." Jongup tersenyum.

Pesona Jongup membuat wajah pelayan itu sangat malu sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia ceroboh terhadap seorang pria tampan dan baik di hadapannya? Pelayan wanita itu pun segera berlari mencari sapu dan pel.

Jongup menghela nafas. Ia sama sekali tidak terbawa emosi dengan kejadian tadi. Ini hanyalah kecelakaan yang bisa langsung diatasi. Namun, banyak tatapan mengarah padanya. Seolah ia ditelanjangi. Gawat. Kenapa ia tidak memprediksi dengan pusat perhatian ini? Ia tidak bisa membersihkan wajahnya dengan tenang.

Jongup langsung berlalu ke toilet. Mencari tempat sepi untuk membersihkan wajahnya yang sudah lengket oleh air lemon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Untunglah keadaan toilet café itu tidaklah ramai. Jongup bisa lebih berkosentrasi untuk membersihkan wajah tampannya dari noda minuman yang terasa manis dikecap itu. Kacamata hitamnya dilepaskan. Ia segera membasahkan wajah di wastafel.

"Kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini?" Kain yang ia bawa sudah basah, bahkan bekas mengelap meja tadi. Mana mungkin ia menggunakan lap itu lagi untuk mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Kau butuh _tissue_?"

"Oh ya. Terima kasih." Jongup bernafas lega mendapatkan tissue dari seseorang. Ia bisa leluasa mengeringkan wajahnya yang agak basah.

Tunggu.

Ia mengamati kaca bening di hadapannya.

Bukankah ia sedang tidak memakai kacamata?

Dengan cepat ia menoleh pada orang yang telah memberikannya tissue. Pemuda yang ternyata lebih tinggi beberapa _centimeter_ darinya, dan terlihat rapih berpakaian seragam. Wajahnya sangat manis ketika terkejut akibat bertemu pandang dengan Jongup.

"Member B-A?!"

 **Sht.** Apakah ia harus menonjok pemuda manis di hadapannya agar ia hilang kesadaran? Tidak. Karena ia sangat tidak tega.

 **Hap.** Ia lebih memilih mendekap mulut anak itu dengan dekapan tangan kekarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Di tempat lain.**

Himchan memelototi Youngjae. Pelototan yang sangat ganas, namun Youngjae tidak menghiraukan sama sekali. Masih asik memainkan kameranya.

"KAU GILA! Kau mengajakku melakukan tindakan kriminal?!"

Youngjae berdesis. "Chan. Hal yang wajar loh bagi kita-kita sebagai fanboy atau fangirl mengambil gambar idolanya. Ini namanya _'fantaken'_. Aku melakukannya demi fans-fans luar yang tidak bisa bertemu langsung idolanya. Berarti kita ini orang baik, dong? Mau membantu sesama."

"Aku tahu soal ' _fantaken'_ dan sejenisnya. Tapi _fantaken_ itu diambil ketika konser atau di tempat-tempat umum. BUKAN DI TEMPAT PRIBADINYA!"

"Psst." Youngjae langsung menyaut. Himchan pun juga langsung tenang karena suara bentakannya bisa disadari orang lain.

" _Kita ini sudah seperti sasaeng_ , _Jae_." Tegur Himchan lagi dengan nada yang lebih rendah. Ia takut-takut mengamati rumah besar di hadapannya yang dikatakan adalah _dorm_ nya B-A. Sungguh mewah dan bernilai. Jauh berbeda dari bentuk rumahnya sendiri.

"Tidak. Sasaeng itu menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka dengan hal-hal ektrim. Mengambil gambar seperti ini terlalu rendah bagi seorang Sasaeng. Kita masih tergolong fans normal, kok."

" 'Kita'? Aku tidak pernah bilang pernah jadi fans mereka."

Youngjae hanya tertawa kecil. Sembari mengarahkan lensanya kembali pada _angle_ yang diinginkan.

Himchan sangat pasrah. Jika memaksa Youngjae, sepertinya percuma saja. Pemuda itu jika sudah dikaitkan dengan sang idola, tidak akan bisa membedakan mana yang mustahil dan tidak mustahil. Himchan hanya perlu melindungi Youngjae jika kelakuannya sudah di luar batas.

"Ah itu dia!" Lensa kamera Youngjae timbul keluar dari semak-semak. Sedangkan tubuhnya bersembunyi di bawah semak-semak. Himchan semakin awas ketika Youngjae merespon. Hatinya sangat gundah. Takut, persembunyian mereka diketahui pria yang sedang di _stalking_ oleh Youngjae ini.

Seorang pria keluar menuju balkon. Oh! Tubuhnya tidak tertutup apapun. Basah oleh air. Abs nya kecokelatan dan berseri-seri di bawah terik matahari sore. Ia sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan melihat-lihat pemandangan matahari _orange_ kemerah-merahan di hadapannya.

 **Cklek**

 **Cklek**

"Oh _dear._ Perlihatkan pesonamu lagi. Aku ingin mimisan rasanya." Youngjae berceloteh sambil terus menekan tombol di kameranya.

Himchan mual melihat perlakuan menjijikkan sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana bisa ia berteman baik dengan orang gila sepertinya? Ia tidak habis pikir!

"Ayo kita cepat pergi dari sini. Aku ingin segera kerja." Himchan menarik-narik seragam Youngjae. Namun pemuda itu tidak bergeming. Masih asik menangkap gambar.

Himchan pun putus asa. Ia lebih baik meninggalkan Youngjae sendiri yang sudah dirasuki oleh kenikmatan dan imajinasinya. Ia tidak mau ikut-ikutan jadi seorang yang _mesum,_ dan kriminal.

Lebih baik ia melarikan diri. Tubuhnya ia tuntun merangkak keluar dari semak-semak yang gatal mengenai kulitnya. Setelah itu, ia hanya perlu berlari menjauh, tanpa ada masalah apapun.

Baru saja ia merangkak keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"SIAPA ITU?!"

 **DEG.**

Tubuh Himchan membeku. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali setelah mendengar gertakan itu dari kejauhan. Telinganya sangat jelas menangkap, bahwa gertakan itu menuju ke arahnya.

 _Mati aku_.

Himchan pun tidak bisa melanjutkan aksinya. Ia tidak mau disangka penjahat karena melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab.

Hatinya tidak tenang. Ia lalu menoleh, dengan berani menemui pandang kepada si Penegur.

Untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia bisa melihat jelas seperti apa wujud Bang Yongguk yang digilai oleh Youngjae. Bagaimana bentuk wajah tampan, dan tubuh kekarnya. Apa semua idola memiliki semua kesempurnaan dari Bang Yongguk?

Apa semua idola mampu menggetarkan hati Kim Himchan seperti saat ini? Atau hanya Bang Yongguk yang bisa membuatnya menjadi merasa 'aneh'?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **Perhatian! :**

1\. Zelo disini digambarkan di jaman-jaman "Never Give Up" atau "Crash". Waktu masih unyu-unyu gitu deh (sekarang sih masih unyu). Yongguk yang jaman-jaman _I Feel Good (Damn, he is more sexy)._ Daehyun era Badman. Himchan apa aja yang penting _ikemen_ /? Youngjae di SKOOLOOKS.

2\. Unsur _cross-dressing_ disini terinspirasi dari manga BL. Jadi buat kalian yang belum terbiasa dengan genre begini, mohon memaklumi :) Gak usah dipaksa membayangkan Junhong dan kecantikannya #plak.

3\. Harap mengenal nama cast lain. Karena seterusnya saya hanya sebut namanya saja (bukan pake sebutan banmal). Dan akan/sudah saya lampirkan di _side profile_. Jadi, tak perlu ditanyakan lagi posisi mereka di cerita ini, ok?

4\. Jika ada kata-kata yang hilang/typo , mohon dimaklumi karena luput dari editan saya. Berkali-kali kena _auto correct_.

5\. Menurut kalian, apa _side profile_ yang saya berikan kepanjangan? Memenuhi cerita? Atau buat kalian malas baca? Saya akan perpendek jika kalian menyarankan :)

* _BigB =_ Bigbang

*300 000 won = 3 juta rupiah.

Miyu tidak bisa janji update cepat-cepat dengan suatu alasan. Yang pasti, Miyu gak akan gantungkan,dan diusahakan diselesaikan sebaik mungkin hingga tamat. :D Jadi biar gak ketinggalan episode, atau mau tetap update, click **_follow_ _story_** nya ya! #ngarep

 _ **Would you appreciate my work with some review/like/fav/follow?** Gamshaa m(_ _)m_


	5. Oh, Tidak!

**My Idol, My Boyfriend**

Himkyu's Present

 **BAP Fiction_Banghim x Daejae x JongLo**

Genre : Romance Comedy Drama

Disclaimer : BAP cast are owned by TS Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

. _  
_

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi, _Ruined Plot_ , POV _changing_ , Cross-dressing, Alcohol, _seduce_ (gk?), Crack-Pair(little), _Dirty/Harsh word, Impolite attitude,_ etc.

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Side profile_ :  
**

 **1\. Bang Yongin**

Ayah dari Bang Yongguk. Petinggi perusahaan rekaman TS, yang membina B-A. Duda, namun memiliki banyak rumor akan menikahi wanita lain. Memiliki kepribadian yang tegas dan disiplin, segala hal harus berhasil di tangannya. Ia mengalami kesulitan membuat anaknya patuh pada dirinya. Hubungan bapak-anak dengan Yongguk dibumbui dengan beberapa konflik, sehingga mereka tidak terlalu dekat.

 **2\. Lee Donghae**

Sebelumnya adalah asisten pribadi yang diperintahkan menjagai Junhong selama ayahnya berada di luar negeri. Kepribadiannya dingin dan serius. Tapi sangat perhatian. Figur kakak bagi Junhong. Sekarang sudah menjadi asisten pribadi Siwon, ayahnya Junhong. Umurnya masih muda untuk diangkat menjadi asisten pribadi Siwon. Sehingga pertemuannya dengan Junhong, agak berkurang.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4  
_**

"Hi-Him—" Mata Yongguk terbelakak lebar. Tidak mungkin untuk saat-saat seperti ini, matanya sedang berhalusinasi dengan keberadaan Himchan di depan kediamannya. Memang, ia sering berhalusinasi tidak-tidak tentang orang yang dicintainya itu, tapi tidak secara nyata seperti ini.

Melihat kesempatan dalam suatu keluasan, lagipula ia sedang dibuat jatuh rindu oleh Himchan setelah sehari saja tidak bertemu bahkan ia tidak dihubungi sama sekali sejak ditinggalkan nomor telepon berharganya. Ia berlari tunggang langgang masuk kembali ke apartemennya.

Hampir terserempet karpet berbulunya. Hampir menjatuhkan handuk di pinggangnya. Hampir tertabrak tembok. Hampir terpental pada pintu kamarnya.

Mendengar suara kekacauan yang memekak sedari tadi, Daehyun langsung keluar dari kamarnya. Ia kebetulan sedang melakukan perawatan pada wajah tampannya. Ia ingin protes jika leader sialannya itu berbuat ulah lagi.

Sungguh terkejut melihat dorm berharganya berantakan seperti gempa menghampiri mereka tanpa disadari. Semuanya terjadi karena ulah _leader_ nya, pasti. Jongup sedang kabur dari dorm, jadi hanya ada mereka berdua sekarang. Tidak mungkin hantu mengacak dorm mereka. Atau sasaeng masuk ke dorm ini hanya untuk mengacaukan semuanya tanpa mengambil apapun.

 **BRAK**

Pintu kamar yang terbuat dari _stainless_ itu terantuk keras, terbuka menampakkan sosok tinggi-tegap dan mempesona setiap harinya. Daehyun masih _speechless_ sejenak. Menelan kenyataan bahwa dorm sedang acak-acakan, dan melihat penampilan Yongguk yang sekarang luar biasa kerennya.

Seolah tidak melihat kehadirannya, Yongguk main berlalu ke luar dorm. Sesekali berpamer ria pada cermin-cermin yang melekat di beberapa sudut dorm.

 **Cklek**. Pintu tertutup. Sang empu sudah pergi. Daehyun pun kembali kepada kesadarannya.

"WOY BANG! BRENGS*K!" emosi Daehyun, mengorbankan bantal sofa terlempar ke pintu utama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"IA MELIHATKU!" Himchan berusaha menarik Youngjae keluar dari persembunyiannya. Namun pemuda manis itu terlalu asik melihat gambar hasil jepretannya. "Ayo, Youngjae! Sebentar lagi ia menangkap kita!"

"Itu akan lebih baik, Himchan!" Youngjae tersenyum lebar. "Yongguk menotice kita! Kita akan langsung bertemu dengannya 4 mata. Bukankah ini kesempatan luar biasa?!"

"DIA AKAN MEMBAWAMU KE PENJARA, BODOH! Ini kriminal! Kita sudah membuntuti seorang idola besar!"

Himchan terus menarik tangan Youngjae. Namun pemuda itu bersih keras tidak mau meninggalkan tempatnya sampai ia bertemu secara langsung pria pujaannya itu. Bahkan sempat-sempatnya ia merengek.

"Hei kalian yang disana!"

Mampus. Himchan jadi sangat panik. Keringat dinginnya berjatuhan. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan untuk melarikan diri meninggalkan Youngjae. Tubuhnya mendadak beku ketakutan. Oh, Tuhan. Himchan yang tidak berdosa, melakukan kesalahan fatal untuk pertama kalinya. Himchan terus berdoa agar mereka berdua diselamatkan dari kejadian sial ini.

Lain halnya di pihak Yongguk.

Yongguk sebenarnya sangat _nervous_ jika harus bertemu langsung dengan Himchan dengan penampilan di luar penampilannya selama ia bersama Himchan, sebagai Bang Jongdae. Pemuda cantik itu berkali-kali mendapatinya dengan pakaian sederhana dan murahan. Tidak dengan serba _stylish_ begini.

Tapi, Yongguk bersih keras harus menemui Himchan. Pujaan hatinya menemuinya, mengetahui tempat tinggalnya, (mungkin) juga telah mengetahui identitasnya. Ini adalah kesempatan besar untuk bisa mendekati Himchan dengan wujud aslinya. Sebagai Bang Yongguk.

Ya, ia sangat percaya diri.

Himchan bangkit dari posisinya. Youngjae berdiri dengan semangat. Langsung berhamburan tepat di hadapan Yongguk dengan pandangan luar biasa terpesona. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup, Youngjae bisa bertemu sang idola sedekat ini. Belum ada yang bisa. BELUM ADA!

Bagaimana jika _Jaesung_ mengetahui perihal kejadian luar biasa ini? Ia pasti akan langsung merekrut Youngjae jadi adik angkatnya.

Yongguk terkejut ketika ia dapati bukan Himchan berada di hadapannya. Bukan Himchan yang tampak sesemangat anak di hadapannya ini, untuk menemuinya. Himchan berdiri ketakutan di belakang punggung anak muda manis itu. Terlihat dari bahunya yang bergetar.

Tunggu. Ini tidak sesuai dengan yang diperkirakan Yongguk.

"BANG YONGGUK! AKU FANS BERATMU! OH ASTAGA! KAU TERLIHAT TAMPAN SEDEKAT INI—"

 _Himchan. Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau tidak mau menatap mataku seperti kau melihatku dengan mata indahmu sebelumnya?_

"Aku sudah mengoleksi semua album B-A! Memasang foto-fotomu di beberapa sudut kamar—"

 _Apa kau tidak suka dengan penampilanku seperti ini? Apa aku terlihat menyombongkan diri? Aku bisa saja terlihat seperti Bang Jondae lagi, jika kau mau. Aku hanya ingin seperti yang kau harapkan_.

"Yongguk—ssi?"

Youngjae merasa dilupakan dan tidak dianggap selama berkoar tentang kegiatan _fanboying_ tercintanya. Manik Yongguk tertuju pada hal lain. Ketika Youngjae mengikuti jejak tatapan itu, Gotcha! Yongguk terus menatap Himchan dengan tatapan tidak seperti seorang idola mengasihani fansnya.

 _HEI! BAHKAN HIMCHAN TIDAK NGEFANS DENGAN B-A SAMA SEKALI!_ —pikir Youngjae yang merasa tersinggung. Betapa beruntungnya anak itu mendapatkan perhatian dari Yongguk, idola yang digilainya. Ini sungguh tidak adil.

Namun, bukan Youngjae jika ia tidak menggunakan kesempatan ini. Ia tidak peduli jika bukan dirinya yang menjadi perhatian Yongguk, yang penting ia mendapat tempat sebagai fans paling spesial untuk Yongguk. Yang akan membuat _fangirl_ di luar sana bersungut iri padanya. Itu yang sedang Youngjae rencanakan.

"Yongguk—ssi!" Youngjae menarik tubuh Himchan mendekat. Tidak bersembunyi terus di belakangnya. "Perkenalkan ini Kim Himchan, sahabatku!"

Himchan kalang kabut. Ia masih terus menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tundukan. Ia tidak berani bertemu pandang kepada pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Ia sangat malu. Sangat-sangat malu dengan tindakannya.

"Hi—Himchan?"

Mendengar suara _husky_ yang ditangkapnya, Himchan seperti dipanggil oleh seseorang yang _familiar_. Dengan cepat ia membangkitkan tundukannya, berani menubruk manik laki-laki tampan itu. Benar kata Youngjae, pria ini memang lebih tampan jika dilihat semakin dekat.

 _Oh Tuhan. Berikan ku kekuatan karena ia begitu cantik dilihat sedekat ini_ , pipi Yongguk sudah ingin memerah. Namun ia masih bersikap _cool_ seperti Yongguk di TV. Ia tidak mau _image_ nya jatuh tenggelam karena pesona Himchan.

"Ma—maafkan kami. Kami sudah lancang mengikut urusan pribadi Anda, Yongguk—ssi~"

 **Eh?**

 **EHHHH?!**

Yongguk sekarang sedang memproses banyak hal. Bagaimana Himchan begitu saja berbicara formal padanya, bagaimana menganggapnya seperti orang asing, bagaimana ia tidak mengenal Yongguk, SAMA SEKALI?!

Himchan tidak kenal dengannya...

Mendadak hati Yongguk terluka.

"Oh, kami hanya sekedar lewat dan mengambil kesempatan sedikit saja untuk memoto dorm mu ini, Yongguk-ssi. Tak tahu jika kau juga sedang ada di dorm, bahkan sampai bertemu di balkon. Kami hanya sedang beruntung, hahaha"

Himchan memelototi tawa tanpa dosa pemuda cantik di sampingnya. Bukannya meminta maaf, malah membuat bualan tidak jelas.

"Hahaha... aku tidak keberatan. Jika kalian tidak mengumbar foto itu ke media." Yongguk terkekeh bijak. Himchan sepersekian terkesima dengan pesona dan kebaikan hati Yongguk. Well, sebenarnya Yongguk sudah terbiasa berlaku itu karena _he is The Most Generous Artist_ _of the year_. Jadi, tidak heran laki-laki, perempuan, orang tua, kakek-nenek, akan jatuh pada pesona dan kebaikannya.

Walaupun itu hanya _image_ di luar.

"Oh tentu saja tidak." Youngjae terkekeh picik. Tidak semudah itu sebenarnya ia bisa memegang janji. Tapi, ia tahu bahwa idolanya itu terlalu baik, jadi ia tidak akan tahu banyak soal rencana-rencana liciknya lain waktu.

Demi meyakinkan pria di hadapannya ini, Youngjae bahkan memberikan sesuatu kepada Yongguk. "Ini kartu identitasku. Sebagai pegangan jika kau tidak mempercayai kami."

Yongguk menerima dengan baik kartu identitas dari tangan Youngjae. Mengawasi setiap kata di dalamnya sambil mengamati Youngjae dan Himchan. Umur keduanya masih 18 tahun? Yongguk merasa sedikit bersalah menyukai anak semuda Himchan.

"Bagaimana jika kalian masuk dan kita bicarakan lebih banyak hal di dalam?"

Himchan dan Youngjae sejenak menelan tawaran tersebut dalam otak mereka. Menunggu beberapa menit , untuk mencerna apa yang sedang diharapkan Yongguk pada mereka. Sang idola , mengundang mereka untuk masuk ke dorm berharga mereka?!

"TENTU SAJA!"

"TI—TIDAK!"

Youngjae dan Himchan saling bertatapan. Mereka menukar pemikiran yang berlainan, membuat debat kasat mata. Youngjae ingin sekali masuk, tidak untuk Himchan. Himchan seperti ditinju banyak penyesalan, sementara Youngjae menganggap sedang ditinju banyak kesempatan.

Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukan Yongguk? Ia ingin sekali berbicara lebih banyak dengan Himchan. Ia tidak peduli jika Himchan belum sadar dengan siapa dirinya.

"Hanya beberapa waktu saja. Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan para fans ku. Jika kalian tidak keberatan."

Youngjae menyikut pinggang Himchan. Seraya membisikkan sesuatu. "Daripada kita berbuat seolah melarikan diri, lebih baik ikuti saja maunya dan bersikap normal."

Himchan meneguk ludah. Benar juga yang dikatakan Youngjae. Bagaimana jika Yongguk sebenarnya masih mencurigainya. Ia tidak mungkin main melarikan diri.

"Eum.. Ba—baiklah."

Di balik wajah ramah yang ditunjukkan Yongguk.

Ada bunga-bunga menebar di sekitarnya, dan hatinya meledakkan kebahagiaan.

 **YES!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ma—maafkan aku! Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Junhong melemparkan sipitan kesalnya. Mulutnya ditekan terlalu keras dengan dekapan kekar pemuda di hadapannya. Tadinya ia merasa kesakitan, tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik.

Tetap saja itu masih menjengkelkan.

Mereka masih berada di tempat yang sama. Di kamar mandi yang belum ada siapapun yang datang. Jongup sudah menggunakan kacamatanya lagi, dan melekatkan jaket nya yang sedikit basah. Setidaknya sudah usai menutupi kembali identitas aslinya.

Namun tidak dengan keberadaan Junhong yang sudah tahu siapa dirinya.

"Aku hanya takut jika kau berteriak begitu, akan banyak yang datang kemari dan melihatku."

"Kenapa kau harus bersembunyi? Bukankah lebih baik jika orang-orang melihatmu? Kau ini orang terkenal."

Jongup menepuk jidatnya. Kenapa anak muda yang manis ini begitu polos. Benar-benar tergambar dari wajahnya yang terlihat seperti anak SMP.

"Tidak semua artis suka jadi pusat perhatian. Mereka juga butuh ruang privasi, ok?"

Junhong tidak peduli. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dan merapikan baju seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Terserah saja. Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa kau."

Junhong sendiri mendadak dingin kepada Jongup, yang membuat kesan pertamanya jatuh seketika. Anak muda yang begitu polos dan tak berdosa, nampak membencinya. Jongup tersentil dengan tanggapan pemuda itu. Baru kali ini ada yang tidak tertarik pada artis besar sepertinya.

Sungguh menarik.

"Siapa namamu, Bocah?"

Junhong yang hampir berlalu, menghentikan langkahnya. Siapa yang dipanggil 'Bocah' ?

"Aku sudah kelas 3 SMA dan umurku 16 tahun. Umurku sudah cukup, kau tahu itu."

Jongup tersentak. Wow.. 3 SMA di umur 16 tahun?! Jongup jadi merasa bodoh selama ia SMA dulu.

"Bagiku belum, sih. Kau masih bocah. Kecuali jika kau sudah bisa minum-minum bersamaku, aku akan menarik pernyataanku tadi."

"A—apa?!" Junhong tersulut. "A—aku sebentar lagi bisa minum-minum! Lihat saja!"

Jongup mulai tertarik dengan sikap kekanakan namun imut di hadapannya. Pemandangan yang melepas penatnya untuk hari ini.

Lama-lama, anak entah siapa namanya ini, membuat Jongup jatuh hati. Ia ingin lebih lama bersamanya jika bisa. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Apalagi, Junhong tidak tertarik sedikit pun padanya.

"Hmm..Bagaimana jika aku tidak akan memanggilmu 'bocah' lagi jika kau datang ke konserku.." Jongup mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sebuah tiket VIP bermain-main dalam genggamannya. Tiket VIP yang diberikan manajer untuk masing-masing member , untuk mengundang orang terdekat mereka.

Jongup tertarik mengikut sertakan Junhong, demi keasyikannya menggodai anak itu. Siapa lagi juga yang akan ia ajak?

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Ya, kau tahu bahwa konser kali ini didominasi penonton dewasa. Kau lihat tulisan ini?" Jongup menunjuk pada tulisan R-18, terpampang di sudut tiket. "Konser ini memiliki penampilan yang terlalu luar biasa. Bagi orang dewasa." Jongup bersiul menggoda. "Sayang sekali kalau kau bocah, masih belum cukup menggunakan tiket ini."

Sial. Junhong merasa hampir kalah. Ia sangat sebal dengan sikap artis sok percaya diri di hadapannya ini. Ia tidak tahu banyak dengan dunia peridolaan kecuali sahabatnya Youngjae, makanya ia tidak peduli. Tapi sekarang ia peduli, karena ada artis menyebalkan yang menantangnya.

Huft, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana bisa Youngjae datang ke konser rated porno itu terus?

Eh, Youngjae memang sudah 18 tahun.

Sial!

Junhong mulai berpikir positif. _Tenang saja..Ini hanya konser. Bukan pertunjukan film porno._

Junhong sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa isi dari konser dengan rated segitu.

Junhong menyambar tiket yang berada di genggaman Jongup. "Kau akan lihat aku di barisan terdepan. Lihat saja! Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk hal-hal tidak berguna seperti ini." Junhong berlalu dengan hentakan kaki yang keras. Ia sangat kesal.

Jongup pun tersenyum cerdik.

"Ya, semoga kau tidak _horny_ mendadak dengan penampilan spesial kami."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae dan Himchan terperangah pada setiap sudut yang diperlihatkan di hadapan mereka. Kaki mereka berhasil menginjak lantai dorm yang sangat anti dimasuki orang tingkat bawah seperti mereka. Entah kejatuhan apa, hingga keberuntungan itu datang hari ini juga.

"Anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri." Yongguk dengan hangat menuntun mereka seakan keduanya adalah tamu berharga.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam?" Youngjae melayang-layang pada buih keterpesonaan. Ia hampir menampar pipi kirinya. Air liur Youngjae hampir menetes. Baru pertama kali ia melihat kediaman idolanya sebegitu megah dan cantiknya, langsung dari dalam. Kekuatan keluarga Bang, benar-benar luar biasa.

"Dimana yang lainnya, Yongguk-ssi?!" Youngjae melonjak paling heboh. Seolah dirinya adalah teman terdekat Yongguk, dan dia sudah terbiasa. Baguslah Yongguk tidak protes dengan fans liarnya satu ini. Ia ingin jaga _image_ depan Himchan. Berlagak _cool_ , padahal di sisi terdalam, ia melepuh sampai ke tulang melihat wajah _innocent_ Himchan mengamati keadaan tempat tinggalnya.

Baru saja mencapai ruang inti, seseorang dari dalam mendobrak sesuatu. Hentakan kaki yang bersuara sampai ke telinga ketiganya.

Sampai akhirnya seseorang dengan penampilan tak terduga, membuat dua tamu terperanjat. Melihat pemuda lainnya dengan masker hijau dan kepala dililit handuk. Serasa dirinya habis selesai di salon.

"Hei, _Leader keparat!_ Mau kau apakan apartemen i—"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

"KAUUU"

"KAUUUU"

Youngjae dan Daehyun saling menunjuk. Seolah mereka melakukan pertemuan yang sudah lama tidak terjadi, sehingga dikejutkan satu sama lain. Pertemuan yang tidak terduga, bagi Daehyun lebih tepatnya. Youngjae sudah sangat memaklumi jika ia harus berpapasan dengan member paling tidak ia sukai ini.

"Kau itu kan yang membuat bumper mobil favoritku penyok!" Daehyun menuduh.

Youngjae hanya memicing dengan tatapan tajamnya, seraya menyilang tangan. Tingkahnya angkuh, enggan memberikan ketertarikan pada member lainnya di grup favoritnya itu. Sungguh, jangan salahkan Youngjae jika ia tidak respect dengan salah satunya. Ia punya alasan untuk itu.

"Hah?! Aku tidak ingat membuat bumpermu penyok. Yang kulakukan hanya mencoret saja." Mulut Youngjae tidak dapat menahan satu kebohongan yang harus ia simpan. Ia terlalu konsen melawan cercaan Daehyun, yang malah mengungkapkan tindakan jahatnya.

Daehyun sendiri juga tidak sadar hampir mengungkapkan jati diri yang hampir menabrak Youngjae beberapa waktu silam.

Kesembronoan dari omongan mereka berdua, menciptakan suasana yang semakin merah pekat. Bagai api-api membakari tubuh mereka, mereka sudah tertutup akan emosi dan marah.

"KAU YANG MENCORET MOBILKU!"

"KAU YANG MAU MENABRAKKU WAKTU ITU!"

"Wo wo .. apa-apaan ini?!"

Yongguk langsung menengahi ketika dua pemuda dengan status yang sungguh berkaitan, malah melakukan keributan. Bayangkan, seorang fans bisa bertengkar dengan idola no.1? Bukankah Youngjae barusan bersikap seperti fanboy B-A, sekarang berubah menjadi seorang haters Daehyun? Dan Daehyun sendiri bukannya menjaga image sebagai seorang artis besar, malah menjatuhkan diri sendiri. Yongguk sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Daehyun, pakai pakaianmu. Cuci mukamu itu. Kau harusnya malu sedang berhadapan dengan fans mu dengan penampilanmu seperti itu."

"Hah?! Fans? Orang kayak gini dibilangin fans?! DIA HATERS, BANG! HATERS! Kau jangan percaya dengan muka liciknya. Dia pasti sasaeng, yang mencuri perhatianmu. Kau ini sok baik depan fans, makanya mudah diperdaya." Daehyun sibuk menggurui. Membuat yang disinggung pun memelotot berang, kata-kata ' _tak akan kumaafkan!'_ Sudah mengepul-ngepul di kepalanya.

"HEI KALAU AKU HATERS, MEMANGNYA KENAPA?! Aku ini adalah HATERS NO 1 JUNG DAEHYUN, asal kau tahu. Hany N!" Youngjae merangkul lengan Yongguk tiba-tiba. "Aku lebih mencintai Bang Yongguk dan respect dengan Moon Jongup. Thats all! Kau siapa, huh?!"

Dianggap tidak ada, dan direndahkan terus-terusan, Daehyun mulai melangkah maju hendak memberi pelajaran pada pemuda manis itu. "K—kau?!"

"OKE,STOP!"

Yongguk membentak cukup kencang. Suara beratnya tidak seramah saat ia menyapa dua tamunya. Youngjae segera melepas rangkulan, berdiri di belakang punggung Himchan saking ketakutannya. Ia tidak percaya, pangeran yang paling dikaguminya bisa semarah itu.

Melihat keadaan yang cukup tegang barusan, Himchan jadi merasa tidak enak. Ia segera membungkuk, bermaksud ijin pulang. "Ma—maaf, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berbincang. Terima kasih atas kesempatan berharga ini." Himchan segera menuntun tubuh Youngjae mengikutinya ke pintu keluar. Bergegas, seperti melarikan diri. Tidak bisa lagi ia menunggu ijin sang Tuan Rumah.

Akhirnya keduanya pun sudah pergi meninggalkan Yongguk dan Daehyun. Suasana mendadak jadi hening.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau sendiri yang bilang ' _jaga image-jaga image'_ depan fans mu. Sekarang title _generous person_ sudah hilang dari pikiraan dua bocah tadi." Ungkap Daehyun. Ia memang tidak pernah takut dengan bentakan Yongguk sebelumnya. Apalagi _impress_.

Wajah Yongguk yang agak marah, tiba-tiba berubah lesu.

"Yongguk?" Daehyun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi secara kontras di hadapannya, mendadak khawatir.

 **Grep**

"BERAPA LAMA LAGI YANG KUBUTUHKAN UNTUK BISA MEMBUAT LAKI-LAKI ITU KENAL DENGANKU!?"

Yongguk kalang kabut. Cengkeraman di jubah mandi Daehyun semakin menguat, ditambah dengan ekspresi putus asa di wajah tampannya. Daehyun jadi takut. Ia mengambil kesimpulan, Yongguk mendadak gila gara-gara keributan tadi. Heol~

"Yongguk, apa yang—"

"LAKI-LAKI ITU TIDAK MENGENALKU SEBAGAI BANG YONGGUK, DAN CINTAKU PERGI BEGITU SAJA MELALUI PINTU KELUAR ITU, HANYA KARENA KAU! YA, KAUU!"

"Yongguk! YAK! KAU GILA!"

Dan pada akhirnya, Daehyun sendiri yang harus bersusah payah menangani ketidakwarasan Yongguk akibat kepergian dua fans tadi. Dia kira keributan tadi tidak akan membawa dampak besar, untuk sebuah pertemuan antara idola dengan fans biasa.

Namun sekarang Daehyun paham.

Fans tadi bukanlah fans biasa.

Yongguk sepertinya, jatuh cinta dengan pemuda brngsek tadi (Yoo Youngjae).

Walaupun Daehyun dengan pemikirannya saat ini, sangat...

Bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongup berjalan cukup limbung.

Pasalnya, dirinya pada hari ini meminum begitu banyak botol alkohol. Menghabiskan waktu sejenak sebelum acara malam Ibunya yang akan diadakan malam ini. Malam ini, ia harus berdandan rapih bak pangeran untuk dipertonton orang tuanya bagi para kolega elit dan ber uang. Hal yang biasa. Orang tuanya begitu bangga dengannya, hanya jika karirnya cukup 'menjual'.

Suasana hatinya memang sedang tidak senang. Jika boleh jujur, ia sangat tidak suka dengan semua perlakuan tidak adil yang ia hadapi. Ia bahkan tidak suka dengan karirnya saat ini, karena ini bukan impiannya. Ini hanyalah tuntutan.

Dan Jongup ingin berteriak.

Namun, lebih kepada ingin muntah karena perutnya sudah bergelinjang tidak ampun.

"Lihatlah laki-laki itu. Sangat menjijikkan"

"Sepertinya ia ingin muntah."

Jongup mendengar semua perkataan itu. Sungguh, ia justru senang. Senang jika omongan 'jijik', 'jorok', atau kata-kata jahat lainnya ia didapatkan. Ia seperti hidup bagaikan manusia. Bukan sebagai manekin dengan setelan baru setiap harinya. Untuk dipajang, dan dipuji. Ia sudah lelah menghadapi orang-orang bermulut ular itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Anak Muda?"

Jongup yang berusaha menahan perutnya , mendongak. Mengamati sepasang mata hitam legam yang tegas nan lembut, dan wajah bak dipoles berkali-kali. Tampan, dan bijak. Itu kesan yang didapatkannya.

"Anda perlu air putih? Atau obat?" Pria gagah itu menginteruksi dengan jemari di balik sarung tangan kulitnya. Seorang pemuda dengan jas , berdasi, rapih, berlari mendekati keduanya sembari menenteng sebuah kotak.

Kembali dengan sebuah interuksi, sebotol air putih, dan beberapa tablet sudah ada di tangan.

"Minumlah, agar perutmu membaik. Sepertinya anda habis mabuk."

Jongup terkesima. Dengan penampilannya saat ini seperti gelandangan (ia sengaja), masih ada orang yang tidak tahu dirinya artis besar dan berpengaruh, namun memperlakukannya seperti manusia biasa, dengan perlakuan lebih bijak.

Ini sangat jarang.

Seusai menegak beberapa butir tablet dan air putih, Jongup sudah enakan bangkit dari posisi menunduknya. Dari balik kacamatanya, ia sukses mengamati keseluruhan wajah dua malaikat di hadapannya.

Pria yang sangat tinggi dan tampan. Mungkin umurnya sekitar 40an? Di sampingnya, berdiam pemuda berwatak dingin, mungkin asisten pria gagah itu. Umurnya mungkin 20an?

"Anda malam begini mau kemana? Anda butuh tumpangan?"

Jongup menggeleng.

"Tidak usah sungkan. Kebetulan saya baru kembali dari Perancis, dan sudah lama tidak berbincang dengan masyarakat di sekitar sini. Mungkin kita bisa sekalian mengobrol-ngobrol."

Ah, pantas saja pria gagah itu agak kesulitan dengan bahasa Korea. Padahal wajahnya sangat Asia sekali.

Beberapa saat Jongup berdiam, ia baru tahu bahwa wajah pria itu mengingatkannya dengan seseorang. Siapa?

Menghilangkan suasana yang semakin canggung, mau tak mau Jongup hanya bisa mengangguk.

 _Pria yang sudah lama tinggal di luar ini juga pasti tidak akan langsung tahu siapa yang diajaknya bicara—_ pikir Jongup. Jadi, itu tidak buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tok Tok**

 **Cklek**

"HELLO DEAR~"

Himchan tidak menyambut dengan ramah seperti biasa. Sipitannya seperti agak kesal. Youngjae yang melihat perubahan sikap itu, hanya cengengesan tidak enak. Pasti ini karena kejadian siang tadi.

"Oke, aku mengaku salah. Tidak seharusnya aku mengacauhkan _dating_ kalian tadi siang."

"Dating maksudmu?"

"Eum.. Kukira Yongguk suka padamu."

Himchan memutar jengah bola matanya. Seolah perkataan Youngjae begitu omong kosong.

"Ha Ha.. kau lucu sekali. Itu tidak mungkin." Himchan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sementara Youngjae mengekori Himchan ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku merasa begitu? Karena tatapannya."

Himchan menduduki kursi tamunya. Diikuti Youngjae. "Pernyataan omong kosong apa lagi ini? Kau terlalu banyak berimajinasi tentang idolamu itu."

"Tidak! Aku sedang sangat serius. Karena aku terlalu menyukai Yongguk, aku tahu sekali bagaimana ia menatap. Aku mempelajari seluruh ekspresinya. Aku seperti sudah bisa membaca mimik wajahnya. Jelas sekali, tatapannya kepadamu menyiratkan bahwa dia menyukaimu."

"Youngjae, apa ini niatmu datang kemari? Untuk membicarakan semua omong kosong ini?"

Youngjae semakin kesal dengan sikap Himchan yang mulai menggampanginya. Biasanya Himchan sangat sabar , dan mengiyakan saja apa yang ia nyatakan. Tapi kali ini Himchan terlihat menentang setiap ucapannya , seolah ia salah terus. Mungkin efek tidak moodnya.

"Oke, memang aku ini kalau diajak bicara selalu ngawur. Apalagi kalau sudah melibatkan dunia fanboyingku, yang diluar batas kewajaran, atau aneh?" Youngjae cemberut.

Himchan tidak tega jika sudah memperlakukan hal-hal keras pada sahabatnya. Mungkin ia baru sadar bahwa sikapnya sudah sangat keterlaluan memperlakukan Youngjae. Ia tadinya hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Youngjae. Namun, sepertinya tidak berhasil. Himchan terlalu baik untuk membuat Youngjae menyesali perbuatannya.

"Huft. Lalu kau mau apa, Youngjae?"

Youngjae masih melihat ketidakpastian Himchan. Youngjae bersih keras ingin membuat Himchan menyadari setiap pergerakan yang Yongguk berikan untuknya. Youngjae ingin buat Yongguk bahagia, jika ia harus memberikan sahabatnya sendiri. Jika ia harus mengorbankan cintanya sendiri.

Lagipula, jika sahabatnya pacaran dengan idola tercintanya, bukankah akan lebih menguntungkan?

Youngjae merogoh sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya. Sebuah kertas kecil keluar dari kantung tersebut.

"Temani aku ke konser B-A, yuk!"

Himchan shock dengan ajakan tiba-tiba Youngjae.

"A—apa?!"

"Oh ayolah. Lumayan loh kau mendapat tiket VIP! Saudara Jaebum yang memberikannya. Ia disini tidak punya banyak teman sepermainan sehabis balik dari Jepang. Jadi ia mengajakku. Dan menyuruhku mengajak yang lain."

"Ta—tapi, kau butuh teman yang satu hobi denganmu!"

"Ya, kau sudah masuk dalam satu keluarga Fans B-A, ok?"

Youngjae memaksakan tiket itu berada di genggaman Himchan sampai pemuda cantik itu sudah tidak bisa menolak.

"YEY! Jangan lupa, ok! Kita akan bersenang-senang!" Youngjae menepuk-nepuk paha Himchan sebagai ungkapan kepergiannya. Ia pun melompat kegirangan bagai anak-anak , seraya pamit dan berlalu pergi.

Himchan mengamati cukup lama untuk tiket yang berada di genggamannya.

 _Apakah benar Yongguk menyukaiku? Seorang artis kaya seperti dia dengan siswa miskin sepertiku?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongup merasa agak canggung dengan keadaan yang melibatkannya saat ini. Pria di sampingnya masih sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya, menjawab pertanyaan para mitra kerjanya. Jongup hanya ditemani angin malam , serta sesekali tatapan memanah dari balik spion depan. Begitu awas sekali asisten pria ini.

"Maaf bila saya tidak sopan. Tadi adalah teman kerja saya di Paris. Sepulang ke Korea, saya jadi ditegur banyak teman disana yang sudah saya tinggalkan..hahaha"

Jongup hanya tersenyum, tidak mau tahu hal tak penting itu. Yang ia perlu tahu kali ini adalah Siapa pria ini, dan juga Siapa asisten nya yang terlihat galak tiap kali bertemu pandang. Mereka terlalu baik mau menemaninya, seorang pemabuk yang putus asa.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu, Anak muda?"

Oh no. Jongup sudah panik sejak awal. Pastilah pertanyaan itu terlempar kepadanya. Bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya? Ia tidak terlalu yakin pria ini tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Apalagi dengan kehadiran pria muda di belakang kemudi, tampaknya terus mencurigainya.

"M—Moon Jongup." Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali jujur. Lenguh nafasnya terdengar berat dan putus asa. Ia pasrah.

"Ugh nama yang bagus." Pria di sampingnya tersenyum bijak. Seakan pria ini adalah yang paling bahagia. Tidak ada kerut lelah setelah berpergian cukup jauh dari tanah air.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Choi Siwon." Pria itu mengulurkan jabatan tangannya, dibalas baik oleh Jongup. "Oh ya, dan yang di depan adalah Lee Donghae. _My assistant."_

Mata Jongup melirik sekali lagi pada kaca spion di depannya. Tampaknya pemuda itu tidak merespon apapun. Apa ia juga tidak mengenal dirinya? Ada apa dengan dunia ini..

"Kau akan pulang kemana , Anak muda?"

Jongup pun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, secara tempat tinggalnya saat ini adalah kediaman yang cukup dirahasiakan. Ia lebih baik segera menyudahi basa-basi dengan pria baik ini.

"Turunkan saya saja di halte selanjutnya. Saya akan gunakan angkutan umum untuk pulang."

"Saya tidak keberatan untuk mengantar sebenarnya. Tapi kau terlihat tidak nyaman berbicara dengan orang asing sepertiku." Ungkap Siwon, "Akan kuberhentikan kau di halte selanjutnya seperti yang kau inginkan. Tapi, tidakkah kau mau bercerita sedikit tentang dirimu untuk mencairkan suasana saat ini?"

Jongup sedikit bimbang untuk menjawab pertanyaan satu ini. Terlalu banyak hal pribadi yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan , secara ia sendiri sedang bersembunyi sebagai Moon Jongup, seorang member B-A.

"Kau kelihatan tidak senang aku bertanya begitu. Apa aku sedikit lancang?" tanya Siwon, sehangat sebelumnya. Ia terlihat sangat menghormati lawan bicaranya itu.

Jongup yang sedikit limbung pun hanya bisa merespon dengan ekspresi tidak bersemangat. "Bagaimana dengan Anda sendiri? Anda pulang ke Korea karena suatu sebab? Rindu dengan keluarga?"

Siwon tertawa. Mungkin lucu dengan perubahan topik yang Jongup lakukan.

"Tentu saja. Sudah hampir 10 tahun aku tidak berkunjung kemari dan menemui keluargaku. Aku terlalu sibuk menyudahi pekerjaanku di Paris. Hubungan kami seringkali hanya lewat internet, dan itu malah membuatku semakin merindukan mereka." Siwon bercengkerama dengan luwesnya. Ia berpikir, waktunya sangat luang untuk menceritakan semua kisahnya pada anak muda yang begitu penasaran itu di sampingnya.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang menjadi faktor utama aku datang kemari."

Mata Jongup semakin menyipit. "Apa itu ?"

"Keadaan puteraku."

Siwon menghela nafasnya. Kelihatannya, suatu beban.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana keadaannya setelah istriku pulang dari rumah sakit. Besok adalah hari penyambutannya. Aku khawatir dengan puteraku."

Tanda tanya besar muncul di benak Jongup. Ia ingin bertanya lebih banyak maksud ucapan Siwon barusan. Namun mobil mewah yang mengangkutnya berhenti pada sebuah halte sepi pengunjung. Seperti yang dijanjikan, Jongup sudah harus menyudahi perbincangan ini dan kembali ke dorm nya sebelum di beri tuntutan lagi oleh sang Leader.

"Sayang sekali, banyak hal yang masih ingin kuceritakan padamu. " Ekspresi Siwon mulai kecewa. Bahkan Jongup. Keduanya seakan teman ngobrol yang akrab, dan rasanya belum selesai dengan cerita mereka, sudah diinterupsi keadaan.

"Mungkin lain kali kita bertemu kembali , Siwon- _ssi_." Jongup tersenyum pada akhirnya. Siwon merasa lega setidaknya anak muda itu masih bisa beramah tamah padanya.

"Jika memang takdir mempertemukan kita lagi, akan kulanjutkan ceritaku...hahaha"

"Pasti."

"Tapi, kau juga harus menceritakan tentang dirimu Jongup- _ssi_."

Jongup hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum kaca jendela mobil Siwon tertutup.

Keduanya pun terpisah di jalur yang berbeda.

Namun keduanya, entah Siwon maupun Jongup, sama-sama masih diliputi kebimbangan tentang masalah mereka yang tak sempat mereka saling berbagi.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian**

"Terima kasih sudah membantu pekerjaan ini, Himchan."

Himchan hanya tersenyum seraya menaruh kembali kertas-kertas yang diurusinya ke tempat seharusnya. Sementara Jaebum tampaknya sudah terlalu lelah, hingga jatuh bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Berperan sebagai wakil ketua , tak sesantai yang banyak orang bayangkan.

"Seharusnya aku mempromosikanmu jadi anggota OSIS biar kau direkrut. Bahkan ketua OSIS itu saja tidak berguna."

Himchan tertawa. Bisa dimaklumi karena Jaebum yang paling sering memegang tugas dari suruhan ketua OSIS karena anak itu sendiri sering ada urusan di luar sekolah. Maklum, Ketua OSIS mereka adalah anggota _elit_ untuk mewakili rapat-rapat antar sekolah. Jadi urusan internal, dijatuhkan pada Jaebum.

"Tenang saja. Jika hanya untuk urusan ini, dan anggota lainnya tidak keberatan, aku siap membantumu kapanpun."

"Ah, Himchan. Bagaiamana bisa ada malaikat di sekolah ini?!"

Mendadak Himchan teringat sesuatu.

"Jaebum. Apakah kakakmu akan datang ke suatu konser malam ini?"

Jaebum yang masih asyik menenggelamkan kesadarannya, mendadak terusik dengan panggilan 'kakak'.

"Hmm? Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa kakakmu seorang fans , eum, B-A?"

Jaebum terperanjat. "HAH? Bagaimana kau tahu?!"

"Kurasa Youngjae mendapatkan tiket VIP ini dari kakakmu. Aku akan pergi bersama mereka."

Wajah Jaebum tampak khawatir. Ia mendekati Himchan , mencengkeram kerah seragam pemuda cantik itu beserta tatapan tajam seakan tak rela.

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengan kakakku, dia monster."

Manik Himchan mengedip. Tak mengerti kenapa Jaebum begitu awas terhadap kakaknya sendiri.

"Tapi aku lebih khawatir denganmu bersama dua orang monster sekaligus."

"Dua?"

"Ya. Youngjae salah satunya.."

.

.

.

.

Himchan berlalu dari sekolahnya dan hendak pulang ke rumah. Mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan pekerjaannya di bar seperti sebelumnya. Tubuhnya terasa pegal, ia berkali-kali memijat bagian pundak dan punggungnya setelah seharian membantu tugas OSIS dan melakukan piket.

Di perjalanannya melewati beberapa toko-toko di daerah Myeondong, melalui beberapa taman dan orang-orang meramaikan jalanan ibu kota. Hari-harinya dipenuhi orang-orang dengan urusan yang berbeda-beda.

Langkahnya berhenti. Tepat di depannya , sebuah mobil hitam yang dikenalnya terparkir di depan sebuah toko pakaian wanita. Pria yang bersandar di depan pintu mobil, seraya konsen kepada lingkungan sekitarnya dengan tatapan mengawasi. Pria itu terlihat asing, tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Jikalau mobil itu sesuai dugaannya, pria itu pasti supir Junhong lainnya.

 _Namun, apa yang dilakukan Junhong ke toko pakaian wanita?_

"Hyung!"

Junhong mendadak keluar dari dalam toko dengan tergesa. Ia menemui pria itu, yang merespon dengan sangat ramah dan sopan. Berbeda dengan pria yang biasa menjemputnya , dengan wajah dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

"Bisakah kau membantuku, Hyung?"

Pria itu mengangguk. Lalu keduanya pun masuk ke dalam toko.

Himchan masih terlena akan rasa penasarannya. Mendekati toko dan memberikan ruang untuk mengintip keadaan di dalamnya.

Dilihatnya Junhong memilih beberapa pakaian. Junhong cukup teliti dalam memilih pakaian seolah beberapa pasang sangat berarti untuknya. Mungkin untuk hadiah? Kepada wanita?Himchan tersenyum-senyum membayangkan betapa dewasanya Junhong jika sudah memiliki kekasih.

Junhong memilih pakaian berwarna putih, biru muda, berbagai warna yang lembut. Lalu pakaian itu dicocokkan pada tubuhnya, diperlihatkan pada pria di hadapannya.

Tunggu. Ini aneh. Kenapa Junhong mencocokkan pakaian di tubuhnya dan ditunjukkan pada pria itu? Kalau dipikir-pikir, apakah sebaiknya Junhong mengajak wanita untuk pakaian itu bersama nya?

Himchan menyimpan petunjuk-petunjuk itu dalam benaknya. Mungkin bisa ia pertanyakan jika ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Junhong secara langsung.

"Aku bisa telat kerja"

.

.

.

.

.

"Berapa semuanya?" Junhong mengulurkan beberapa pakaian yang dibelinya kepada si penjaga kasir.

"Semuanya 40.000 won*."

Junhong sibuk merogoh dompetnya.

Wanita itu terlihat tertarik dengan Junhong, yang berwajah datar dan keterdiamannya membelikan beberapa pasang pakaian. Apakah Junhong sedang serius mencarikan pakaian untuk kekasihnya?

"Apa pakaian ini ingin dikadokan? Toko ini menyediakannya. Pacar anda pasti akan lebih menyukainya"

Junhong terdiam. Matanya melirik pada Wongjun yang juga melirik junhong. Keduanya tidak tahu harus merespon apa ketika pemikiran gadis itu begitu salah.

"Eum.. terima kasih. Ini bukan hadiah." Junhong menaruh uangnya dan segera mengambil belanjaannya. Seperti ekspresi sebelumnya, ia terlihat tidak tertarik menunjukkan keramahan. Tidak seperti memperlihatkan diri yang hendak menghadiahi seseorang.

Gadis di depan kasir itu nampak masih penasaran dengan situasi Junhong. Melihat itu, Wongjun harus segera meluruskannya.

"Eum.." Wonjung menginterupsi. "Anak muda itu sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihnya, dan beberapa pakaian mungkin bisa menjadi hadiah kecil untuk gadis itu." Wongjun tersenyum. "Tidak semua gadis menyukai kado."

Wongjun pergi meninggalkan gadis kasir itu yang sudah cukup puas dengan jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Junghong hanya bisa terdiam dalam duduknya. Wongjun yang melihat keterdiaman sang Tuan Muda ingin sekali mencairkan suasana yang begitu canggung ini. Mereka mungkin hanyalah supir dan tuannya. Namun, tidak untuk Junghong yang bahkan sudah memanggilnya _'hyung'_. Ia ingin menjadi sosok pendamping yang pengertian, seperti seorang kakak sesungguhnya.

"Jadi Anda akan memakainya untuk pesta malam ini?"

Mata Junghong mengerling mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk memberi jawaban.

Wongjun tahu pertanyaannya agak sensitif. Perihal kebiasaan Junhong, yang bahkan ia tidak sukai, hanya terpaksa. Semuanya ia lakukan terpaksa, dan ia tidak pernah mau membahasnya. Yang penting ia lakukan saja agar semuanya tenang.

Walaupun masih cukup merasa aneh, namun ia harus terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Junhong yang akan sering mengajaknya ke toko pakaian wanita hanya untuk dipakaikan pemuda malang di sampingnya.

"Besok aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat." Jawabnya dengan malas. Matanya lurus kepada pemandangan di luar jendela. Yah setidaknya anak ini mau merespon.

"Kemana, Tuan Muda?"

Junhong awalnya begitu ragu untuk menjawab karena ia takut mengatakan bahwa konser yang akan ia datangi tidak cocok untuk umurnya. Bahkan untuk seorang Wongjun, supirnya sendiri pun akan melarangnya. Bagaimana jika ayahnya juga tahu?

"Hanya ke rumah teman untuk suatu tugas." Ucapnya berbohong.

"Baiklah. Saya antar Tuan besok?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan kembali dari kon—rumah temanku setelah itu."

Wongjun cukup cerdik untuk bisa membaca tingkah laku Junghong yang agak mencurigakan.

"Baiklah." Wongjun pun melanjutkan konsentrasinya pada perjalanannya. Ia akan simpan kecurigaannya dan tidak dulu banyak memikirkannya.

Malam ini akan jadi malam panjang untuknya.

Sebuah pesta penyambutan akan dihadirkan malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jongup**

"UWAHH... kenapa _rehearsal_ ini terlalu melelahkan?!" Daehyun _collapse_ lagi di lantai ruangan setelah lebih dari 2 jam kami berlatih.

"Ini baru 2 jam. Konser kita besok lebih dari itu." Yongguk menengahi. Leaderku ini benar-benar tidak suka jika salah satu kami terlalu banyak mengeluh, dan berlagak bijak setelahnya. Yah, memang beberapa hari ini latihan kami dipenuhi keluhan sang Pangeran Daehyun.

"Yeah..yeah.. Seseorang yang baru-baru ini putus asa ditinggalkan kekasihnya."

Yongguk tiba-tiba melempar tatapan sadisnya kepada Daehyun. Lagi-lagi keadaan menjadi rumit jika keduanya bersih tegang.

Suara HP ku mendadak terdengar. Aku yakin itu pasti dari Ibuku. Aku harus segera pergi karena waktu ku tinggal beberapa jam lagi sebelum acara yang ingin ibuku datangi, dimulai.

"Eum, semuanya. Aku harus pergi."

"Secepat ini? Kau baru selesai latihan." Yongguk menanyai keadaanku. Ia bahkan lebih perhatian dari ayahku sendiri.

"Tidak apa, Hyung. Ada urusan yang sangat penting dengan orang tuaku." Aku segera merapikan kenaan sepatuku. Menyudahi percakapan kami dengan pamit , dan begitu saja pergi bahkan sebelum mereka berdua mempersilahkanku.

Aku akhir-akhir ini harus melarikan diri. Perasaanku tidak enak, bahwa ibu dan ayahku akan membuat keputusan yang sangat tidak kuinginkan. Yang akan membuatku terus menghilang tanpa berpamit pada mereka dan fans ku. Aku tidak mau membuat kehancuran pada B-A.

Dan aku harap dugaanku salah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Normal's POV**

"Hmm.. lagi-lagi orang tuanya. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini orang tuanya begitu perhatian pada Jongup?" Yongguk berspekulasi. Dirinya mengembalikan handuk dengan basahan keringatnya kembali tergantung di atas kursi.

Daehyun tidak berpikir demikian. Jongup seolah menyembunyikan perihal orang tuanya. Beberapa hari ini Jongup mendapat telepon dari orang tuanya, dan ia selalu bersembunyi. Tidak seperti Yongguk. Bahkan punya masalah dengan ayahnya, ia tidak sungkan untuk membuka diri atas perkembangan hubungan mereka.

Tidak untuk Jongup, Daehyun berpikir begitu. Ia tidak tahu banyak soal orang tua Jongup. Yang ia tahu, orang tua Jongup sering muncul jika ada maunya. Itupun tentang uang. Tapi Jongup tidak memberitahu masalah apa yang membuat orang tuanya begitu. Tidak tahu juga kenapa Jongup seolah tidak mau menunjukkan keberadaan orang tua padanya dan Yongguk. Ada yang salah kah?

"Hei , Bang. Apa orang tua Jongup meminta uang darimu lagi?"

Yongguk langsung melempar tatapan bingungnya pada Daehyun. "Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Aneh. Orang tua Jongup jadi sering menghubungi Jongup, tapi mereka tidak meminta apapun darimu. Apa itu berarti ada urusan lain?"

"Maksudmu? Orang tua Jongup mempedulikan anak mereka sendiri hanya jika mereka perlu uang dariku? Kau jahat sekali berpikir begitu."

"Tapi memang begitu setelah aku amati. Bahkan kau tidak merasakannya kalau orang tua Jongup amat bergantung padamu? Kau tidak kesal dengan perbuatan mereka?"

Yongguk melenguh sebentar. "Aku tahu. Aku mengerti dengan keperluan mereka. Karena aku tahu kehidupan Jongup sebelumnya, begitu menderita. Jadi tidak ada salahnya membantu mereka."

"Well. Ok. Aku tidak bisa membantah kebaikanmu, malaikat. Tapi, tidakkah gaji Jongup lebih dari cukup? Bahkan anak itu jadi lebih kecil badannya setelah keabisan uang buat orang tuanya."

Yongguk tidak kuasa menahan pemikiran negatif Daehyun. Mata buasnya melurus pada Daehyun, menyuruhnya untuk diam. "Bisakah kau berhenti beranggapan negatif pada sahabatmu sendiri?"

Daehyun mau tidak mau menghentikan ocehannya. Ia mengalih padangannya, membuang perasaan jengahnya lebih lama atas kekeras kepalaan Bang Yongguk tidak ikut pada pendapatnya.

Yongguk pada akhirnya pergi dari dalam ruangan setelah waktu perdebatan mereka memakan cukup banyak waktu istirahatnya. Daehyun mendesis lemah.

"Aku tidak berpikir negatif karena aku tidak peduli. Aku justru berharap anak itu tidak apa-apa. Terlalu banyak hal misterius. Itu kesan pertamaku sejak aku mengenalnya pertama kali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan sekali hari ini, Nak." Yuna menepuk-nepuk tuxedo hitam Jongup berkali-kali. Pemuda di samping wanita dengan segala keglamoran yang ia pakai, mendesis tidak semangat.

"Sudah berapa kali Ibu memujiku."

"Hahaha.. Ibu terlalu terpesona dengan tuxedo barumu. Terlihat sangat cocok untukmu. Kau akan jadi pusat perhatian semua orang." Wanita separuh baya itu tersenyum senyum sendiri dengan begitu bahagianya. Berbeda 180 derajat dari si Anak Kandung. "Aku begitu bangga mempunyai putera dengan wajah setampan dirimu."

"Siapa dulu ayahnya bukan?"

Ayah Jongup, Moon Jonghun, bersahut dari kursi depan. "Wajah mahalmu itu menurun dari ayah tampanmu. Kau harus ingat itu."

"Hahaha.. Jonghun. Perjalanan panjangmu sudah memakan setengah otamu, ya?"

"Ah, sayang. Kau tidak senang aku pulang lebih cepat?"

"Oh, tentu saja aku senang. Kau bahkan membawakan hadiah permata itu. Bagaimana aku tidak senang? Hahaha.."

Kedua orang tua tersebut tertawa dengan begitu suka ria. Tidak tahu ada orang lain yang tidak merespon, hanya sebuah wajah menekuk dan bosan. Jongup kontras memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ia pun heran sendiri. Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan Jongup tidak sama serakah dan materialistis seperti orang tuanya agar hidupnya begitu tenang?

"Kenapa kalian harus membuang uang begitu banyak? Hanya untuk acara makan malam? Tuxedo , baju pesta baru, bahkan untuk limusin? Bahkan kalian menyewa seorang supir? Apa ini semua tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Jongup mengeluarkan seluruh pertanyaannya yang sudah memberatkan akal pikirannya.

"Oh puteraku. Kami tidak membuang uang, kami menghabiskan. Kami menghabiskan uang yang seharusnya kami habiskan. Agar tidak menumpuk untuk persediaan uang selanjutnya, bukan begitu Sayang?"

Pastilah sang Ayah mengikuti pendapat istrinya dengan anggukan.

"A—apa? Maksud kalian a—aku akan.."

"AH itu dia rumahnya! Besar bukan , Sayang!? Kau percaya denganku kalau rumah orang kaya itu seperti kastil di cerita dongeng!?"

"Wah! Ini benar-benar besar!"

Keduanya tidak mempedulikan Jongup. Terlalu terpaku dengan kemewahan bangunan di sekitar mereka. Jongup akui juga sebenarnya, bahwa tempat yang mereka datangi sangat mewah. Tak ayal bahwa semuanya harus disusun sedemikian glamoris agar sebanding dengan para pendatang yang kebanyakan hadir dengan kenaan super mahal dan kendaraan mewah.

Jongup meneguk ludahnya. Ia tidak merespon apapun lagi. Perutnya terasa mual.

Ia mungkin artis, sudah sering bertemu dengan orang orang berpenampilan tidak biasa dan bermerek. Tapi hadir di pesta mewah dan begitu formal, seperti pertama kali berada di pesta dansa. Ia tidak suka ini.

Mobil berhenti. Pintu dibuka oleh supir. Ketiganya disambut begitu hormat oleh para penjaga. Diantar melalui sebuah jalan bagai karpet merah. Semuanya ditata begitu indah dan mewah. Walaupun tampaknya tidak sebanyak acara perhelatan akbar , atau acara pemberian penghargaan dengan ratusan tamu. Mungkin hanya beberapa tamu penting yang diundang.

"Ooh! Tamu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu."

Gyun, wanita yang begitu anggun dengan gaun berwarna biru tua panjang. Jongup dan ayah Jongup sampai tidak hati untuk berkedip. Jongup terlalu terkesan dengan penampilan wanita itu yang hampir menyamai ibunya. Apa ibunya begitu terobsesi dengan wanita ini hingga ingin mengikuti penampilan mewahnya?

"Gyun! Kau begitu cantik seperti biasa."

"AH, kau juga Yuna. Kau datang bersama anak dan suamimu? Syukurlah."

Gyun tiba-tiba mengawasi penampilan Jongup dari kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Senyum anggunnya terus melekat puas. Berpikir bahwa wanita itu begitu terkesan dengan Jongup. Benar-benar sesuai dengan yang diungkapkan Yuna sebelumnya.

"Puteramu sangat tampan. Dia sangat cocok bersanding dengan puteriku. Pasti."

 _Puteri_?

"Ah, Gyun. Kau tidak sabaran sekali. Hahaha.."

Jongup masih harus berputar otak atas percakapan antar wanita ini.

"Masuklah. Nikmatilah pesta pembukanya dahulu, selagi aku menemui puteriku."

Gyun pergi , memberi kami waktu untuk menikmati pesta ini.

"Ah! Bagaimana jika kita menikmati malam bagai di negeri dongeng ini , sayang?" Yuna bermanja di lengan Jonghun. Mereka begitu bersemangat. Menelusuri segala penjuru ruangan dengan mata berkilat penasaran, mendekati orang-orang kaya dan merayu mereka. Itu yang dipikirkan Jongup.

Jongup yang ditinggal sendirian, mau tidak mau berkeliling sendirian. Ia ingin sekali meninggalkan tempat ini. Berlama-lama, hanya akan membuat perutnya semakin mual.

" _Apa benar wanita itu sakit jiwa?"_

Jongup berhenti ketika menangkap percakapan seseorang.

" _Ia bahkan tidak bisa menerima keberadaan puteranya sama sekali. Kasian sekali anak itu."_

" _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kita sudah diamanatkan untuk diam tentang masalah ini."_

" _Aku heran. Media belum membuat rumor tentang keluarga Choi."_

" _Tidak heran jika uang menguasai , keluarga ini akan baik-baik saja."_

" _Ya. Suaminya begitu peduli dengan nama baik,dan keluarganya. Such a wise man."_

Jongup merekam semua percakapan dua wanita di meja minuman tersebut. Tapi ia tidak bisa menerka apa maksudnya.

"Aku mencium keanehan dalam rumah ini." Jongup melanjutkan jalannya menjauhi keramaian. Ia masih tidak mau menunda tujuan awalnya.

"Apa ibu dan ayah bermaksud untuk menjodohkanku?" Jongup sibuk memikirkan pertanyaan pertamanya. "Kenapa semua orang tua harus main jodoh soal urusan anaknya? Aku , Bang Yongguk. Kenapa tidak dengan Daehyun yang bisa bercinta dengan wanita manapun tanpa khawatir dengan orang tuanya?"

Kepala Jongup berat. Dirinya mengambil secangkir wine yang ditawarkan untuknya. Meneguknya dalam sekali minum.

Bagus. Kepalanya semakin pusing.

Jalannya limbung, dan dia hampir tidak tahu kakinya membawa dirinya kemana. Pantas saja Yongguk tidak mengijinkannya minum-minum, karena ketahanan terhadap alkoholnya begitu lemah.

Sampai akhirnya ia sedikit tersadar. Keadaan sekitarnya gelap. Pijakannya berumput. Ia berada di taman luas?

Ada seseorang di kejauhan yang masih jelas ia lihat. Duduk sendirian. Rambutnya hitam panjang. Dengan kenaan biru muda.

Seorang wanita? Kenapa duduk sendirian dan tidak ikut pesta?

Jongup menghampiri. Ia berusaha se _gentle_ mungkin bergerak, agar tidak menakuti gadis itu. Tapi, kekuatannya semakin melemah.

 **Bruk**.

Jongup jatuh. Otot-ototnya tidak bisa membantunya bangun.

"A—aku butuh air."

Tiba-tiba suara pijakan sepatu mendekat.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Suara yang agak berat, tapi lembut. Lengan sehalus kapas merangkulnya, membantu Jongup bangun.

"Te—terima kasih. A—aku hanya butuh air."

Jongup membalas pandangan orang baik di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba..

"ASTAGA!"

 **Bruk**

"AW" Tubuh Jongup dilempar jatuh kembali ke tanah. "Hei, Nona! Apa Anda mau membantu saya atau tidak?" Jongup menuntut karena dibuat kesal sudah dijatuhi kembali mencium tanah.

Masih tidak ada respon, ia melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan ekspresi gadis itu terlempar kepadanya. Bingung, kaget, takut. Campur aduk. Tatapan yang begitu familiar itu masih membidiknya dengan sangat tajam. Seolah pernah mengenal Jongup sebelumnya.

Oh ya. Mungkin terkejut karena Jongup adalah seorang artis?

"Ah! Juyong, disini kau rupanya!" Gyun tiba-tiba datang. Mendekati keduanya. "Oh tidak. Ada apa denganmu, Jongup?"

"Hanya pusing karena alkohol."

Gyun membantu Jongup untuk berdiri. "Sebaiknya kau membantu, Juyong."

Juyong yang sedari tadi diam dan terkejut, harus mengikuti perintah ibunya. Ia membantu menuntun Jongup kembali bangun. Tangan gadis muda itu cukup bergetar di pinggang Jongup. Jongup bisa merasakannya. Setakut itukah gadis itu padanya?

"Ah, syukurlah. Kalian sudah bertemu." Gyun melepas rangkulannya. Membiarkan Jongup berada di rengkuhan Juyong sendirian.

"Kalian?" Jongup bertanya.

"Ya. Kalian sudah bertemu. Jongup, Tante sedari tadi bermaksud ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan puteri Tante. Choi Juyong, gadis ini."

"I—Ibu! Ti—tidak mungkin!"

Jongup menatap gadis di sampingngnya begitu dekat. Wajahnya terlihat putus asa. Tapi kecantikannya merengkuh hatinya sedikit. Jadi gadis ini yang ingin dijodohkan untuknya?

"Juyong. Kita sudah sepakat, bukan?"

Juyong terdiam. Ia tidak mungkin melawan ibunya.

"Maaf mengganggu pertemuan pertama kalian. Apalagi kau begitu mabuk, Jongup. Kubiarkan Juyong membantumu. Aku akan ambilkan segelas air. Juyong, temani Jongup di kursi taman. Habiskan waktu kalian selama mungkin."

Gyun bersemangat sekali meninggalkan Jongup apapun kepada puterinya. Jongup jadi merasa tidak enak sudah merepotkan Juyong.

Juyong mendesis. Ia mendudukkan Jongup ke kursi taman.

"Terima kasih." Jongup dan Juyong pun akhirnya tenggelam pada suasana canggung karena tidak ada lagi yang melanjutkan percakapan. Jongup pikir, Juyong sedang marah padanya.

"Oh, Hai? Namaku Jongup." Jongup mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan perkenalan pertama. Ia sangat menanti kedekatannya dengan gadis ini. Ide yang tidak buruk. Hatinya sudah cukup terpincut.

Tiba-tiba lirikan sinis mengarah padanya. Lirikan yang menyuruhnya untuk menjauh. Lagi-lagi tatapan yang dikenalnya.

" **Enyahlah kau."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongup terdiam.

Suasana mendadak begitu hening dan terasa dingin.

Sedingin respon gadis itu.

Sekacau perasaan Jongup.

 _Ini seperti deja vu?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Sebentar lagi liburan panjang, kesibukan sudah agak menyurut:') Maaf lagi-lagi lama updatenya.

Aku gak mau drop ini cerita, jadi harus tetep semangat untuk melanjutkan.. MIMB masih lama untuk berakhir :') Dan semoga readernim tidak keberatan untuk bersabar~

Update ku tidak teratur. **Follow this story** kalau gak mau ketinggalan update, **Like** kalau kalian suka dan ingin lanjut dengan ceritanya , **Review** kritik dan dukungannya untuk kemajuan penulisan ^^ semakin banyak yang mendukung, semakin cepat updatenya (aamiin)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selanjutnya..  
**

 _"Sialan! Penjaga sialan itu tidak akan ijinkan aku masuk jika aku tidak bawa kartu identitasku!"_

 _._

 _"Kau butuh? Kau harus mematuhiku."_

 _._

 _"Serahkan saja pada Daehyun. Dia yang paling ahli memilih lucky fans."_

 _._

 _"Terlalu banyak kamera. Aku tidak nyaman disini."_

 _._

 _"Kau datang!"_

 _._

 _"Jongup orang yang baik, ternyata. Ia hanya baik dengan Juyong. Tidak dengan Junhong."_

 _._

 _"Bang Yongguk.. Maafkan aku. Tapi ini mustahil."_

 _._

 _"Daehyun, kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan... dengan..."_

 ** _^_^v_**


	6. Konser B-A, dimulai!

**My Idol, My Boyfriend**

Himkyu's Present

 **BAP Fiction_Banghim x Daejae x JongLo**

Genre : Romance Comedy Drama

Disclaimer : BAP cast are owned by TS Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

. _  
_

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi, _Ruined Plot_ , POV _changing_ , Cross-dressing, Alcohol, _seduce_ (gk?), Crack-Pair(little), _Dirty/Harsh word, Impolite attitude,_ etc.

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5_**

* * *

 **"Enyahlah kau"**

Jongup tersentak. Bermaksud berkenalan secara baik-baik, tertolak begitu saja hingga tangannya harus tertarik kembali.

"Ke—kenapa?" ungkap Jongup mencoba meminta penjelasan. Kalau-kalau ada perbuatannya yang salah, yang mungkin membuat hati gadis muda ini tersinggung. Karena mata hitam dari Junhong tidak mau menunjukkan perubahan, masih tidak seramah sebelumnya.

Jongup hanya bisa mematung dan menunggu

Rumit jadinya untuk memberikan penjelasan panjang kepada Jongup. Dilihat Jongup, ia terlihat menanti-nanti Junhong mau merespon dari keterdiamannya. Junhong sendiri berbuat demikian dengan disengaja.

Sungguh, Junhong begitu lelah.

Bagaimana kejadian dalam selang sehari saja, harus mempertemukan dirinya dengan Jongup lagi? Pemuda yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Ia jadi sulit memperjelaskan masalahnya. Demi harga diri, dan demi masa depannya.

Kesan apa yang akan diberikan Jongup pada anak muda yang sudah terlanjur menggampangi status Jongup setelah tahu rahasia terbesarnya? Akan ditaruh kemana muka Junhong saat datang ke konser yang artis sombong itu paksa mengundangnya?

Tidak. Mungkin belum saatnya. Setelah ini ia akan berusaha mencari cara, tidak mempertemukan kembali _Juyong_ dengan Jongup lagi.

"Maaf. Aku hanya sedang agak badmood." Junhong merunduk malu-malu. Benar-benar memperlihatkan paras bagai putri seorang konglomerat. Walaupun dalam hati kecilnya, ia mau mati saja. Mengingat dirinya tetap 'laki-laki' tulen, yang melakukan semua sikap ini dengan penuh paksaan.

Di sisi lain, Jongup bernafas lega. Ia tak habis pikir baru saja dibentak oleh seorang putri cantik. Ia kembali pada kesan pertamanya, gadis itu benar-benar lembut dan baik. Hanya saja, seperti yang ia katakan, mungkin sedang agak _badmood_. Sedang dalam _periode_ nya?

Saat ini,

Junhong dan Jongup sedang duduk di bangku taman yang sama. Sambil memperhatikan rimbunan pohon dan langit malam yang begitu sepi dengan bintang. Mereka tak lagi berbicara. Hanya diam dalam kecanggungan. Junhong malas bicara karena ia tak suka berperilaku lemah-lembut terus. Sedangkan Jongup, tak berani memulai percakapan , takut-takut membuat kesalahan lagi.

"Aku tahu kau sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Jongup tidak bisa bertahan pada keterdiamannya. Terlanjur berbicara, sampai membuat Junhong kembali memberikan perhatian. "Tapi, aku hanya tidak suka lihat perempuan duduk sendirian di pesta semewah ini."

Jongup memijat jemarinya berusaha melupakan rasa malu.

Junhong tak mengira Jongup masih belum menyadari bahwa dirinya seorang laki-laki. Mendengar pernyataan Jongup dengan suara lembut dan _gentle_ , sangat berbeda dengan kesan laki-laki menyebalkan di kamar mandi kemarin.

Jujur, Junhong senang dengan sikap nya begitu.

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan pesta malam ini? Bukankah ini pesta penyambutan ibumu?"

Junhong mengangguk. Senyumnya sedikit terukir. "Aku tahu. Tapi, aku tak suka bersosialisasi dengan para undangan."

"Eum? Kenapa?"

Junhong sedikit bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Ia ingin saja mengatakan bahwa menampakkan diri di antara para undangan yang tahu rumor tentang dirinya, hanya akan semakin memalukan.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya diri dengan para undangan. Apa yang akan dipikirkan mereka jika bertemu denganku?"desah lemah Junhong terdengar putus asa. Jongup perhatikan, gadis di sampingnya terlihat sama sekali tidak menikmati acara malam ini. Sungguh, Jongup berpikiran sama.

"Kenapa ? Kau terlihat istimewa dan cantik. Semua orang akan memujimu."

Junhong tegas tidak sependapat. Jongup tidak tahu situasi Junhong saat ini. Keberatan dengan penampilannya yang begitu menjijikkan. Sikap sengaja di anggun-anggunkan. Sekedar dijadikan pengobat bagi ibu yang ia sayang. Ia dipergunakan saja bagai boneka.

Tanpa sadar, memikirkan betapa buruk kisahnya ini jika dirangkum kembali, membuat tetesan air mata Junhong berjatuhan. Emosionalnya terusik kembali.

Jongup terkejut bukan main. Melihat perawakan Junhong yang langsung menangis akibat pernyataannya.

"Eh, K—kau kenapa menangis?!" Jongup mendekap wajah Junhong, dan memperhatikan lebih lama wajah gadis itu, yang jika dilihat lebih dekat, begitu cantik dan semakin familiar di matanya. Apa ia pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini sebelumnya?

Dengan setegah sesengukan, Junhong mencoba angkat bicara kembali. "Apa kau pernah tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri, Jongup?" Mendengar sedikit respon dari Junhong, Jongup dapat sedikit berlega hati , yang berarti gadis tersebut sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Eum. Ya?" nada Jongup terdengar memastikan. "Kadangkala aku berakting menjadi tidak diriku sendiri demi keadaan fans."

"Heh.. dunia artis?" tawa pendek Junhong terdengar menyindir. Jemarinya yang kurus itu berusaha mengusap air matanya. "Itu wajar."

"Bukan." Jongup kira ia bisa bersabar dengan tingkah menyebalkan gadis ini. Kalau saja laki-laki, mungkin sudah ia beri pukulan sedikit. "aku ini sebenarnya juga tidak mau jadi artis, dan mempunyai fans begitu banyak."

Junhong terkesima mendengar pernyataan Jongup. Tanda ekskspresinya bertanya ' _kenapa?'_

"Asal kau tahu. Cita-citaku tidak menjadi artis ataupun penyanyi. Memang menari dan menyanyi adalah hobiku. Tapi, tidak seperti ini." Ucap Jongup dengan nadanya yang terlihat sedih.

"Orang tuaku. Mereka sangat senang aku bisa menjadi seorang selebritis. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka lebih suka dengan uangku dan melupakanku setelahnya."

Angin malam itu semakin dingin saja. Seperti ikut menyatu dengan cerita menyedihkan Jongup. Junhong baru tahu bahwa pemuda menyebalkan yang baru 2 hari ini ia temui, punya masalahnya sendiri. Ia kira, kesan pertama Junhong pada Jongup benar sekali bahwa ia begitu norak dan sombong akibat statusnya.

Tapi, tidak. Jongup sama sekali tidak seperti itu.

"Itu, cukup mengejutkan." Junhong menunduk. Mengingat atas perlakuannya pada Jongup , membuat hati kecilnya timbul penyesalan.

"Haha. Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan mereka masih menganggapku sebagai anak mereka." Jongup tiba-tiba mengenggam tangan Junhong. "Kau lebih beruntung saat ini. Orang tuamu begitu menyayangimu."

Junhong menggeleng ragu. "Kau salah. Kau tidak tahu tentang aku. Seandainya kau tahu, kau pasti akan benci padaku." Junhong terdengar sangat frustasi. Dirinya tidak sebahagia yang dianggap Junhong.

"benci? Apa yang harus kubenci darimu?"

Jongup berusaha mencari jawabannya dari tatapan Junhong yang kembali dibasahi air mata. Gadis itu terlihat pilu dan butuh kasih sayang. Apa ada yang salah dari opininya? Ia berpikir bahwa Junhong baik-baik saja. Gadis itu punya orang tua yang perhatian, kaya.

Apa lagi yang kurang? Terlihat Junhong sama sekali tidak seterbuka dirinya. Itu tidak masalah. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin memaksa Junhong. Tapi setidaknya, sebagai orang yang baru dikenal pun, ia masih ingin membantu Junhong.

"Aku takut kau juga menertawakanku. Atau mungkin kau berakting sama seperti mereka." Junhong seperti kehilangan kendali. Kepribadiannya berubah begitu cepat, setiap kali ia bercerita. Pantas saja gadis ini hanya mau berdiam di taman, karena ia tidak mau tiba-tiba cengeng di depan orang banyak.

"Juyong, lihat aku." Jongup mencoba menenangkan Junhong. "Kau adalah gadis yang baik. Tidak akan ada yang membencimu."

"Kenapa kau terus menyebutku 'gadis'?! aku benci disebut itu!" Junhong merengek lagi dalam rengkuhan Jongup yang begitu tenang, entah kenapa. Jongup sebenarnya bingung , tapi ia tidak tega terus menerus melihat gadis itu begitu sedih. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Tenanglah, Juyong! Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu"

Junhong menghentikan tangisannya. Menatap pemuda itu, mencari kesungguhan dari penyataannya barusan.

"Kau tidak benci padaku jika aku ini la—"

"Nona!"

Sebuah dorongan yang begitu kuat menerjang Jongup hingga ia terpental jatuh dari atas bangku taman. Tubuh Junhong pun tiba-tiba ditarik menjauh dari pelukan Jongup.

"Beraninya anda menyentuh Nona Juyong."

"Donghae _hyung?"_ Junhong perhatikan ekspresi tidak senang dan terlanjur marah yang Donghae tengah tunjukkan kepada Jongup. Ia tahu, pasti Donghae mencurigai Jongup. Dirinya memang suka _over protectif_.

Jongup yang sampai terdorong kuat dari dorongan Donghae , sedikit bingung dengan situasi yang baru saja terjadi. _Siapa pria ini_ yang begitu saja mendorongnya dan menjauhkannya dari Junhong? Pria itu terlihat familiar.

Eh?

Supir itu?

"Anda?" Donghae sendiri ikut terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda yang ia pernah menumpang pada mobil yang disupirinya. Penampilan Jongup begitu berubah, hingga ia tidak menyadari dengan cepat.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Junhong menatap keduanya bergantian. Bingung dengan sapaan keduanya satu sama lain.

"Nona kenapa bersama dengan pria ini? Dan Anda?"

Jongup yang terus ditanyai oleh dua orang yang baru dikenalnya, segera beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya. Berdiri hormat, sekedar memberi salam, sebagai bentuk kehormatannya kepada seorang pemuda yang umurnya beberapa tahun lebih tua itu.

"Saya Moon Jongup. Member dari boyband B-A." Begitu perkenalannya, hingga Donghae menjatuhkan rahang. Ia baru tahu orang dengan penampilan acak-acakan dan bau minuman keras kemarin,adalah seorang selebritis.

"Tenang, _Hyung_. Dia dikenalkan ibu untukku." Ucap Junhong berusaha memperjelas jawaban yang diberikan Jongup. Membuat Donghae mengangguk paham, dan melonggarkan rengkuhannya dari Junhong akibat tindak sergapnya yang begitu mendadak.

" _Hyung_?"

Jongup tak paham dengan panggilan formal Junhong kepada Donghae. _Hyung_ adalah sebutan yang tidak sebenarnya dilakukan oleh seorang perempuan kepada laki-laki lebih tua. Ia mempertanyakan hal itu.

"Oh. Maaf Jongup, aku ini la—"

"Nona muda sudah terbiasa memanggil saya _Hyung_ karena dirinya dahulu adalah anak yang agak tomboy." Donghae mencela. Mengejutkan Junhong yang belum selesai dengan penjelasannya.

Jongup akhirnya mendapat jawaban memuaskan setelah Donghae menjawab. "Ah, aku mengerti. Pantas saja Nona muda tidak terlalu percaya diri bergabung ke dalam pesta ini."

Donghae mengangguk benar. Junhong masih hening dengan keterdiamannya.

"Mungkin anda bisa memberi waktu pada Nona muda. Nona sedang tidak enak badan pula."

"Baiklah." Jongup hendak beranjak. "Kuharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Nona Juyong."

Junhong yang dilanda bingung dan canggung hanya bisa mengangguk. Membiarkan Jongup yang sangat ingin ia ungkapkan kebenarannya itu berlalu pergi.

"Ke—kenapa ? Kenapa kau membohongi Jongup?" tanya Junhong dengan perasaan tak rela. Nadanya sedikit marah pada Donghae. Seolah ia tak rela, bahwa Jongup menjadi korban kebohongan lainnya.

"Tuan, saya minta maaf. Saya terpaksa melakukannya. Suatu saat nanti, Nona akan mengerti." Ujar Donghae dengan ekspresi datar dan juga nada yang tegas. Ketidakpuasan Junhong pada jawaban Donghae membuat air mata anak muda itu hampir mengalir.

"Saya akan segera temui Wongjun-ssi, dan menyuruhnya segera menemani anda. Permisi." Ijin Donghae sebelum berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Junhong kembali menyendiri dan merenungi kesedihannya.

"Donghae _hyung_ jahat. Kukira aku bisa menemukan harapan dari Jongup."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dorm**

Daehyun baru selesai dengan olahraga malamnya. Melakukan _treadmill_ saat malam hari tidak menjadi masalah untuknya, karena itu membuatnya bisa tertidur lebih nyenyak. Apalagi besok ia tidak akan punya waktu untuk olahraga karena persiapan konser dan lainnya.

Keluar dari ruang gym pribadi, ia melihat seseorang duduk termenung di atas sofa tv. Daehyun lihat lebih dekat, dan ternyata tidak salah lagi, dia adalah Bang Yongguk. Daehyun tidak pernah melihat Yongguk membuang waktu pada hal sia-sia. Yongguk saat ini hanya melihat-lihat ke isi handphonenya. Seperti menunggui seseorang menghubunginya.

"Well, Well, well.. Seorang pangeran belum tidur di singgasananya?"

Yongguk hanya mengerling sebal pada sosok Daehyun yang muncul mengganggu malam tenangnya. Pemuda itu terlihat hanya menggunakan kaus kutang putih yang sudah agak basah dengan keringat. Tipikal Daehyun. Tidak suka berolahraga pagi keluar dorm karena paling tidak suka dikejar fangirlnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin tidur. Lagipula sampai saat ini, Jongup belum muncul juga."

"Mengkhawatirkan anak itu rupanya? Kau benar-benar harus menikah. Kau akan jadi ayah yang ideal, Bang."

Yongguk hanya menggeleng. Sudah diduganya, Yongguk memang agak menentang soal pernikahan. Mungkin teringat dengan perjodohan yang dilakukan ayahnya baru-baru ini.

"Oke, well. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu semakin bosan denganku. Jadi, ini."

Daehyun tiba-tiba melemparkan sebuah kartu ke pangkuan Yongguk.

"Kau begitu mencintainya hingga kartu itu kau simpan di kantung celanamu."

Yongguk perhatikan kartu itu dengan hati-hati. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang ia baru saja dapatkan. Kartu identitas bertanda nama Yoo Youngjae, yang lupa ia kembalikan.

"Kau sama aneh dengan orang gila itu, sampai-sampai kau menyimpan kartunya erat-erat denganmu, eum?"

Daehyun suka sekali menggodai orang. Membuat Yongguk mudah sekali jengkel.

"Aku lupa mengembalikannya. Karena perbuatanmu saat itu."

"Hey, kau yang membuat mereka takut, ok? Mereka melarikan diri duluan setelah kau membentak mereka."

"Lebih tepatnya aku memperingatkan perbuatan konyolmu."

Daehyun pun kali ini lebih memilih untuk tutup mulut sebelum iblis yang tersembunyi di dalam jiwa Bang Yongguk muncul lagi. Yongguk jika sudah marah, agak merepotkannya.

"Ok. Aku minta maaf soal kejadian waktu itu." Daehyun angkat tangan, menunjukkan tanda mengalah.

Melihat Daehyun yang sudah tidak berulah padanya, hanya bisa melenguh nafas sesaat. "Aku harus segera mengembalikannya."

"Eits." Daehyun merebut kembali kartu itu dari tangan Yongguk. "Kau tahu. Aku berubah pikiran. Kartu ini harus kutahan sebagai bayaran atas tindakannya merusak mobilku."

"Lalu mau kau apakan kartu itu?"

Daehyun pun ikut menerka. Mungkin sesuatu hal lucu bisa ia lakukan jika kartu sang pemilik masih di tangannya. " _Who knows_. Aku hanya perlu meminjamnya sebentar. Jika ia memohon, aku akan mengembalikannya."

"Aku tidak mau kau kelewat becanda, Daehyun." Ujar Yongguk memperingatkan.

"Oh yaya. Tidak akan. Lagipula aku tidak mau membuatmu marah."

"Apa? Kau masih berpikir omong kosong lagi kalau aku ini mencintai Youngjae? Kau cemburu?"

Daehyun tidak lagi bisa tersenyum becanda. Ukiran senyumnya, menjadi sebuah lekukan yang begitu lusuh.

"Daehyun, kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan... dengan..." Yongguk berpose seolah ketakutan. Mencoba menggodai Daehyun hingga emosinya terpicu.

"Aku lebih baik diculik fangirl gila , daripada mencintai orang itu!"

Yongguk pun hanya tertawa dengan timpalan Daehyun. "Siapa tahu, kan? Aku tidak menjamin kalau kalian berdua ada kecocokan."

"Ah diamlah kau. Kau bisa saja tidak serius dengan hal apapun, tapi tolong tidak mengungkit anak itu."

"Maafkan aku. Lagipula aku tidak akan suka dia, selain sahabatnya." Yongguk dengan santai memainkan hp nya kembali. Tak tahu Daehyun kini sudah menjatuhkan rahang akibat keterkejutannya.

"K—kau ... benar.. suka ... laki-laki... itu.." Daehyun sulit percaya. Sungguh sulit percaya. Selama ini ia kira semuanya menjadi sebuah candaan yang menyenangkan.

Tapi, kali ini ia tidak bisa becanda lagi. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Oh, Tuhan. Bang Yongguk?! Aku tidak tahu kau benar-benar orang seperti itu. Apa kata orang nanti? Bagaimana jika rumormu beredar?" ucap Daehyun mencoba meyakinkan lagi.

"Itu tidak masalah asalkan kita tutup mulut." Yongguk menatap layar teleponnya. Terdengar kecewa. Ia berharap seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu segera menghubunginya. Sudah berapa hari ia meninggalkan nomor teleponnya kepada Himchan, masih juga belum dihubungi.

"Ini benar-benar memusingkan. Pantas saja Presiden gagal terus membujukmu cepat menikah."

"Sudahlah, Dae. Lupakan saja. Ini bukan urusanmu. Bahkan kau berhasil membuatnya melarikan diri kemarin. Jadi aku tak mau marah karena mengingatnya."

Daehyun kembali tutup mulut kalau sudah merasa terancam.

 **Cklek**

Tak lama kemudian, Jongup muncul dari balik pintu masuk.

"Ck ck ck. Lihat siapa pangeran yang baru kembali dari pesta dansa."

Jongup tidak mengira bahwa dua hyung nya masih menungguinya. "Hyungdeul? Belum tidur?"

"Tanyakan pada laki-laki yang sedang kasmaran ini. Hingga aku jadi tidak mood tidur." Daehyun menunjuk pada Yongguk dengan dagunya.

Yongguk tidak menggubrisnya. "Kau darimana saja?" ucapannya terdengar tegas kali ini terlempar ke Jongup.

Jongup bingung harus menjawab apa. Karena saat ini situasinya sangat tidak ingin ia beberkan ke siapapun.

"Hanya pesta bersama orang tuaku."

"Kau seharusnya simpan keahlian menarimu itu untuk besok, kau tahu itu." Daehyun lagi-lagi memotong pembicaraan dengan tidak serius. Membuat Yongguk memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Setidaknya kau bilang dulu pada kami. Jika terjadi skandal, kita tidak akan tahu apapun, kan?" ucap Yongguk kali ini dengan nada menasihati yang cukup bijak.

"Ya, kau tak tahu, betapa sulitnya pengadilan tanpa kesaksian dari kami." Tambah Daehyun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Jongup yang tampak begitu lelah, akhirnya berlalu dari ruang inti menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan kedua hyung nya yang masih dipenuhi tanda tanya yang belum semua terjawab.

"Haish.. lagi-lagi ia pergi tanpa jawaban yang memuaskan. Dia itu misterius." Daehyun menatap kepada Yongguk. "Seharusnya kau lebih tegas pada anak itu. Bagaimana jika dia bunuh diri karena menyimpan terlalu banyak stress?"

"Daehyun! Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu, dan kembali ke kamar."

Bentakan Yongguk berhasil membuat Daehyun tidak berani melanjutkan timpalannya. Bibirnya bersungut kesal, dan akhirnya pergi sebelum ia terkena masalah lebih panjang.

Yongguk hanya berhembus nafas dengan lelah.

"Kalau begini terus, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib B-A nantinya."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Esok harinya**

"Lalala~ Hmhm~"

Youngjae terlena dengan sisirnya dimainkan di rambutnya. Wajahnya membuat berbagai ekspresi di depan cermin. Dirinya sedang digeluti rasa senang. Ia sudah siap dengan semua kenaan andalanya untuk sebuah konser yang akan diadakan sore ini.

"Sebaiknya aku segera menghubungi Himchan untuk siap-siap." Youngjae menyerbu hp nya di samping wastafel. "Kita tidak boleh telat walau sejam saja. Penonton gila sudah menumpuk bahkan dari pagi." Ungkapnya sambil tetap menahan senyum ria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah aku akan segera bersiap-siap. Kutunggu."

Himchan menutup hubungan teleponnya dengan Youngjae. Ia bisa dengar betapa gembira Youngjae memintanya untuk mempersiapkan diri. Sungguh, Himchan sendiri pun belum terlalu siap untuk datang ke suatu konser yang belum pernah ia alami. Ia lebih suka berdiam diri di rumah dan menemani ibunya.

Tapi apa daya, ketika anak itu sudah memohon, Himchan tak tega menolak. Ditambah, pertemuan kemarin sempat membuat hati Youngjae agak kecewa. Mungkin dengan konser ini bisa menghiburnya.

Sebuah kursi roda terdengar bergerak keluar dari arah dapur.

"Himchan?"

Ibu Himchan memperhatikan penampilan puteranya dari sudut kepala hingga kaki. Semuanya terlihat rapih, tak biasa untuk sosok sederhananya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Himchan membantu ibunya dengan kursi rodanya mendekat ke ruang tamu. Rumah mereka begitu kecil hingga setiap perjalanan begitu singkat dari dapur ke ruang tamu.

"Aku akan pergi ke konser yang ingin sekali Youngjae datangi. Ibu tahu kan. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya jika dia sudah agak merengek."

Ibunya tertawa kecil. "Kau akan datang ke konser siapa? Ibu tidak tahu banyak soal idol idol negara kita ini."

"Aku juga, Bu." Himchan pun teringat sesuatu. "Tapi ibu harus tahu. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan idol terkenal. Konser mereka yang akan kudatangi hari ini."

"Oh, benarkah?! Mereka pasti keren sekali." Ibunya terlihat antusias mendengarkan. "Apa mereka tampan?"

"Sangat tampan. Seperti anakmu ini." Himchan tertawa pias. "Mereka dari boyband 'Best Absolute'. Terdiri dari 3 member."

"Siapa saja mereka?"

Himchan menerka-nerka. "Eum. Kalau tidak salah Youngjae prnah perkenalkan yang satu Moon Jongup, Jung Daehyun. Dan leadernya, Bang Yongguk."

Senyum ibu Himchan mendadak sirna.

"Bang Yongguk?"

"Oh ya. Yang paling keren menurutku. Dia sangat digilai Youngjae."

Mendadak dalam pikiran ibunya teringat akan sesuatu. Sepasang nama yang pernah ia lihat pada sebuah kertas. Begitu familiar.

 **Tin Tin**

"Oh! Sepertinya itu Youngjae. Aku harus segera berangkat. Ibu, tidak apa kutinggali sendiri? Mungkin aku pulang agak larut."

Ibu Himchan hanya tersenyum ramah, agar puteranya tak menjadi khawatir padanya. "Ibu akan pergi ke rumah bibi Jin. Ia punya resep kue yang enak. Ibu akan belajar masak padanya."

Mendengar pernyataan Ibunya, membuat Himchan bisa bernafas lega. Bibi Jin adalah tetangga yang begitu baik yang sudah banyak merawat keluarganya sejak dulu. Ia bisa dipercaya menjagai ibunya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Ibu." Himchan menciumm kening sang Ibu sebagai tanda pamitan. Keduanya berlalu bersama dari halaman depan. Disanalah ibunya mendapat sapaan dari Youngjae. Anak itu benar-benar bersemangat acap kali bertemu.

Himchan berlari masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Duduk di samping Youngjae pada kursi bagian belakang. "Ibumu tidak apakan membiarkanmu pergi?"

"Tida apa." Himchan mengamati spion depan. Seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu sedang menyiapkan sesuatu di kemudi depan. "Siapa yang menyupir?"

"Aku?" Wanita itu merasa terpanggil. Wajahnya cukup dewasa dan tidak banyak polesan. Ia tersenyum seramah mungkin pada pemuda yang begitu penasaran memperhatikan penampilannya. "Wow. Kau tidak buruk juga. Kau bahkan lebih manis daripada adikku sendiri." Ia memberi senyum lebar. "Namaku Jaesung."

Jaesung tidak menunggu respon dari Himchan dan beralih mengemudikan mobilnya lebih cepat agar tidak membuang lebih banyak waktu berharga.

"Dia Jaesung noona, kakaknya Jaebum." Bisik Youngjae. "Dia yang memberikan tiketnya untuk kita."

"Ahh~" Himchan paham sekarang. Ia ingin sekali mengenal lebih dekat kakak Jaebum sebagai tanda perkenalan, namun kelihatannya wanita itu terlalu konsen. Ditambah jika ia ingat bahwa Jaebum sempat ketakutan pada kakaknya sendiri. Mungkin wanita ini tidak seramah yang terlihat.

Tapi, Himchan tahu ia lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaannya di konser nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **4 jam sebelum konser..**

Daehyun mengamati handphonenya.

"Aish.. aish.. itulah kenapa aku benci perempuan."

Daehyun benar-benar sedang sangat konsen pada video kameranya yang menampakkan cctv di luar area konser. Dahinya berkerut melihat banyaknya pendatang yang didominasi perempuan , berteriak ampun-ampunan dan tanpa lelah mengangkat papan nama dengan nama para member. Kebanyakan namanya dan Yongguk.

Daehyun jujur begitu muak diberikan apresiasi berlebihan seperti itu. Apalagi tindakan mereka lambat laun menjadi mengerikan, yang membuat Daehyun agak takut. Sudah lama sekali ia mendambakan sosok perempuan yang begitu serius di kehidupannya untuk dijadikan pendamping. Ia memang suka didambakan begitu banyak wanita, tapi itu dahulu.

Kalau saja incident sasaeng _itu_ bisa ia lupakan.

"Itulah kenapa aku agak pemilih untuk dekat-dekat dengan satu spesies mereka"

"Kalau fans mu dengar, aku yakin separuh jiwa di luar sana akan tergeletak mati." Jongup masuk ke dalam ruangan Daehyun sambil menyeruput segelas jus nya. Membuat perhatian Daehyun berhasil teralihkan. Ia yang mendapati Jongup mendengar curhatannya, langsung mendelik kesal.

"Apa itu yang dimaksud 'alergi terhadap wanita'? Kau gay?"

Daehyun memelototi Jongup dengan tajam. "Apa?! Hei! Aku tidak alergi siapapun. Dan aku bukan GAY!"

"Kalau kau benci perempuan, berarti kau tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan mereka. Kalau tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan mereka, berarti kau alergi. Kalau kau alergi, berarti kau hanya bisa jatuh cinta pada laki-laki." Jongup sengaja memberi jarak pada Daehyun. "Aku sekarang takut padamu."

"Mulutmu itu harus kusumpel dengan hp ku rupanya. Seharusnya yang kau jelaskan itu semua ke Yongguk. Dia trauma dengan perempuan karena sering dijodohkan dengan perempuan gila harta."

"Kalian membicarakanku?"

Daehyun dan Jongup yang baru saja melakukan pertengkaran kecil akibat topik yang tidak bermutu pun, membuat Yongguk yang baru masuk ruangan menjadi terpacu untuk bergabung pada percakapan.

Merasa obrolan mereka akan mengundang bencana besar dari sang Leader, keduanya hanya bisa tutup mulut.

"Ckck.. kalian itu tidak bisa konsen sekali dengan konser kita. Kita rehearsal terakhir setelah ini. Persiapkan diri kalian." Yongguk memberi perintah, seraya beranjak kembali dari ruangan karena merasa kehadirannya tidak diperlukan.

Setelah kepergian Yongguk, Jongup melempar penghakiman secara jelas dari mata sipitnya kepada Daehyun. "Kau baru saja membuat kita hampir terbunuh."

"Siapa juga yang mulai duluan." Daehyun memelet lidah.

"Tsk. Lihat saja nanti, kau pasti akan berterima kasih setelah aku memperjelas orientasimu itu."

Daehyun pun bersuara karena tak mau mengalah. "Perhatikan orientasimu sendiri, anak muda. Penjelasanmu itu lebih pantas untukmu yang bahkan tidak tertarik melirik fans ceweknya sama sekali."

Pada akhirnya mereka membuang muka satu sama lain untuk 4 jam berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu..**

"Kenapa kita harus berpisah dari Jaesung Noona?"

Himchan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Panas yang membara, dahaga yang luar biasa, bayang-bayang yang semrawut di depan mata , dan sesak akibat banjir fans dimana-mana, membuatnya tidak konsen sama sekali.

"Himchan? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah bertanya itu sekitar 4x loh." Youngjae yang sudah terbiasa akan siksaan batin sebelum konser, jadi khawatir dengan Himchan. Pemuda di sampingnya itu sudah seperti kehilangan separuh kesadarannya.

"Lagipula Jaesung noona mendapat tiket vvip yang sudah ia pesan dengan temannya. Noona membohongiku. Dia pasti sudah dapat ijin masuk lebih dahulu dan bisa melihat mereka _rehearsal._ Ini tidak adil."

"Yah, setidaknya kau tidak perlu buang uang kan untuk dua tiket bersama temanmu ini."

Youngjae mengangguk dalam diam karena pasrah. Lagipula, mendapat tiket VIP saja sudah beruntung untuknya. Mengamati wajah Bang Yongguk hanya beberapa meter saja, sudah memuaskan nafsunya.

Barisan perlahan semakin maju. 1 jam lagi pintu tiket untuk kelas VIP akan segera dibuka. Youngjae berkeluh kesah pada waktu, sementara Himchan masih berkelana pada pikirannya akibat pusing kepala.

Merasa jantung Youngjae sedang begitu gundah, dia ingin semua persiapannya tidak ada yang ketinggalan. Ia mengamati penampilannya dari monitor hp nya sekali lagi, lalu melihat isi dompetnya memastikan tak ada yang dicuri, tiketnya yang berharga masih di kantung, dan kartu identitasnya sebagai bukti umurnya 18 tahun...

Tunggu.

Youngjae tidak melihat kartu identitasnya berada di dompetnya.

"OMO!"

Himchan pun sampai terkejut dengan lagak Youngjae yang serba panik. "Ke—kenapa, Jae?"

"Kartu identitasku! Tidak ada di dompet!"

"Huh? Kau kan selalu membawanya."

"Harus! Aku harus membawanya. Tapi di dompetku tidak ada!"

Himchan mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu. "Tenanglah, pasti kau ingat dimana kau menaruhnya."

Youngjae mencoba mengosongkan pikirannya, dan meninggalkan satu tempat untuk ingatan dimana ia menaruh kartu identitasnya. Ingatan yang begitu keras, berhasil membuat Youngjae tersadar dimana ia meletakkannya.

"Yongguk!"

Himchan mendekap mulut Youngjae. "Tenanglah Youngjae. Kau tidak mau sampai orang lain dengar, kan?"

Youngjae patuhi apa yang diinteruksi Himchan. "Aku sempat memberikannya pada Yongguk, dan ia pasti masih menyimpannya." Bisik Youngjae.

"Sudah kutahu. Kau gegabah di hadapannya, hingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih."

Youngjae mendecak lidah. "Apa yang harus kulakukan!? Aku tidak bisa masuk konser tanpa kartu id ku! Aku harus bertemu dengannya dulu!"

Selama mereka bercakap untuk mencari solusi, barisan semakin maju. Mereka berdua terdorong mendekat ke loket tiket.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **1 jam sebelum konser**

Daehyun masuk ke ruangan make up Yongguk untuk memastikan leadernya sudah siap dengan pertunjukan.

Namun saat mengintip ke dalam ruangan, yang ia dapati hanyalah Yongguk yang terdiam mengamati handphone dan tiket emas di tangannya. Daehyun jadi sedikit jengkel dengan sikap Yongguk akhir-akhir ini.

"Berapa lama kau akan terus mengamati tiket dan handphone mu? Kau kira konser akan cepat kelar setelah kau melakukannya?"

Yongguk hanya tergeletak di kursinya dengan pasrah. "Kau mau apa , Daehyun?"

"Hanya menyelamatkanmu dari imajinasi yang tak tersampaikan." Daehyun merebut tiket emas itu. Tiket emas yang diberikan manajer untuk masing-masing member agar dapat mengundang orang terdekat mereka. "Kau pasti kecewa karena tiket emas ini tidak sampai di tangan laki-laki pujaanmu."

"Kau ternyata punya kemampuan membaca pikiranku ternyata."

Gotcha. Daehyun merasa percaya diri punya pemikiran yang tepat. "Daripada kebawa mimpi, kuambil saja tiket ini untuk _lucky fans_ di luar sana, bagaimana? Daripada dibuang dan ditemukan calo."

Yongguk hanya mengangguk. Jarinya berinteruksi _'terserah kau saja, dan cepat keluar'_.

Daehyun pun terkekeh, dan lanjut meninggalkan Yongguk untuk tugas selanjutnya. Anak itu sepertinya belum puas, kalau belum menemukan 'mangsa'. Yongguk sudah terbiasa dengan 'buruan' anak itu, ia tidak perlu khawatir.

"Yongguk, soal _lucky_ fans yang kita bicarakan sebelumnya." Salah satu staff masuk dan sibuk membawa list berisi nama. Membuat perhatian Yongguk pada handphonenya kembali terabaikan.

Ia tersenyum. "Serahkan saja pada Daehyun. Dia yang paling ahli memilih _lucky fans_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Penjaga loket sudah jengkel dengan keberadaan Youngjae dan Himchan di hadapannya yang tidak mau pergi juga walaupun sudah diusir.

"Kumohon. Pertemukan aku dengan Yongguk, karena dia yang memegang kartu ID ku."

Penjaga loket itu memberikan tatapan galak sekaligus tidak percaya. Dirinya kesal dengan ujaran Youngjae yang menurutnya begitu omong kosong.

"Youngjae, sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Bujuk Himchan untuk ke sekian kalinya. Namun Youngjae enggan beranjak. Hingga membuat penjaga loket itu sudah habis kesabaran dan menginteruksi penjaga pintu untuk segera membawa keduanya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun terkejut ketika ia melihat disisi loket , terdapat dua orang yang begitu familiar. Ia hanya mengintip dari sisi pagar lain yang tersembunyi tapi bisa melihat penjuru barisan fans, sampai ke depan loket VIP. Tak salah lagi dari hasil pengamatannya yang begitu lama, wajah yang sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu di dorm.

Itu Himchan dan si fans gila Yongguk.

"Jadi mereka benar datang ke konser ini? Apa ia mau membunuhku?" ucap Daehyun yang lebih membicarakan Youngjae ketimbang temannya. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Daehyun memperhatikan pada dua buah tiket emas yang ia miliki. Satu miliknya, dan satu milik Yongguk. "Sayang sekali dianggurkan."

Ia kembali melemparkan pandangan dari sudut ternyaman untuk melihat apa yang terjadi lebih jelas. Sepertinya ada sedikit perselisihan antara si fans yang memang berlaku gila dari awal, dengan sang penjaga loket. Ia baru ingat, mereka mungkin tidak bisa masuk karena kartu id anak gila itu masih di tangannya. Ia pun hanya cengir-cengir menyindir.

"Kasian sekali kau."

Tak lama kemudian, Daehyun meminta pada seseorang mengantarkan dua tiket itu , dengan beberapa amanat untuk dipesankan kepada penjaga loket tersebut.

"Yongguk pasti jadi senang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar berumur 18 tahun! Kau harus lihat kartu id temanku. Kami ini sekelas!"

Penjaga loket tersebut menggeleng tak setuju. "Sudah berapa banyak yang menggunakan alasan tersebut. Menggunakan temannya yang lebih tua, dan menggunakan kartu id mereka."

"OH TUHAN! Bisakah anda percaya sekali saja! Kumohon!"

Penjaga pintu sudah siap menarik paksa mereka, karena selama 15 menit mereka sudah menahan barisan yang membludak. Youngjae hampir saja menangis, dan Himchan berusaha sebisanya menenangkan pemuda itu.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah asisten penjaga loket menginterupsi aksi pengusiran. Orang itu berbisik sambil mengulurkan sesuatu di tangannya yang membuat penjaga loket setengah terkejut. Kedua matanya membidik kedua pemuda itu sekaligus memeriksa keadaan.

"Maaf ada kesalahpahaman. Saya kira tiket anda sudah cukup sah sebagai tanda anda diperbolehkan masuk." Penjaga loket memberikan kesempatan keduanya untuk melihat sesuatu di tangannya. Dua buah tiket emas, yang membuat Youngjae hampir berteriak histeris. _Bagaimana bisa tiket vip nya berubah jadi tiket 'Gold VVIP'_?

"Jadi kami bisa langsung masuk?"

Penjaga loket menginteruksi si penjaga pintu untuk menuntun mereka ke arah posisi duduk mereka. Setelah diperlakukan layaknya _upik abu_ , kini mereka mendapatkan pelayanan _vvip_ selayaknya tamu istimewa. Bahkan para fans terheran-heran karena mereka berdua diberikan sambutan ramah tamah oleh penjaga pintu yang terlihat galak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Himchan yang tidak mengerti situasinya, bertanya-tanya pada Youngjae.

"Ada apa ini? Kukira kita akan diusir."

Youngjae pun juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi ia tidak terlalu mementingkannya. "Tenang saja. Aku rasa hari ini hari keberuntungan kita."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junhong mengamati ke sekitarnya. Ia tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana. Yang pasti ini bukanlah jalan menuju tempat duduk penonton. Melainkan sebuah lorong dengan banyak petugas-petugas berlalu lalang membawa barang-barang. Mereka terlihat sibuk dan terburu-buru.

Yang ia ingat, Junhong hanya menunjukkan tiket gold nya pada petugas. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana ia berbaris, dan mengikuti saja laju fans pergi kemana. Tak tahu kenapa, petugas loket menyuruh orang bertubuh gempal di sampingnya kini, untuk membawanya ke suatu tempat. Junhong jadi khawatir ini semua hanya jebakan dari artis arogan bernama Moon Jongup kemarin.

Tak lama kemudian, ia dibuat berhenti di depan pintu ruangan. Pintu itu diberi tanda nama seseorang yang ia kenal salah satunya. Ada nama Moon Jongup terpampang, dan dua nama lainnya. Yang satu Daehyun, dan lainnya Yongguk. Kalau Yongguk, Junhong sudah kenal sekali dari Youngjae.

"Kau tunggu dulu disini. Kau ingin bertemu dengan siapa?"

Junhong terbata. Matanya hanya berkedip lucu, dengan begitu bingung. Apa ia bebas memilih siapa yang akan ia temui? Woah.. tiket ini luar biasa.

"Eum. Moon Jongup?" ucapnya ragu-ragu. Karena hanya nama itu yang ia paling kental di pikirannya.

Petugas itu mengangguk paham, sambil mengetuk pintu. Ia masuk sekilas ke dalam ruangan, entah sedang memanggil siapa. Tak lama kemudian, keluar lagi dari ruangan.

"Sebentar lagi kau bertemu dengannya." Pria itu lalu hanya bersandar sambil mengawasi Junhong.

Tak butuh waktu berapa lama, hingga seseorang keluar dari pintu tersebut.

"Oh! Kau ternyata datang juga."

Mata Junhong membulat mengamati penampilan Jongup dari atas ke bawah. Laki-laki itu hanya menggunakan jas, tanpa dalaman, hingga bagian dada hingga perut sixpack nya terbuka tanpa alas. Pipi Junhong pastilah memerah panas.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin berterima kasih karena dapat tontonan secara langsung sebelum konser dimulai?"

Junhong segera menutupi kedua matanya. Ia malu. "Mesum! Apa yang harus ku terima kasih kan dari penampilan porno mu, hah?!"

"Bahkan kau belum melihat penampilanku, sudah bilang 'porno'. Kalau kau belum siap, aku tidak memaksa , kok. Kau bisa tunggu di ruangan ini, dan menungguku hingga aku selesai konser."

Junhong masih dalam keadaan mendekap kedua matanya, lalu menggeleng kuat. "Aku masih siap nonton! Ha—hanya aneh saja kalau kau pamer badan pada laki-laki lain."

"Lebih aneh lagi jika kau malu melihat tubuh sesama laki-laki." Jongup terkikik menyindir. Membuat Junhong menggertak gigi karena kesal. Kenapa dia sangat menyebalkan sekali?

"Kau akan dapat posisi terbaik. Tunggu aku~" Jongup mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Junhong. Jarak mereka terpaut tebal tangan Junhong yang mendekap matanya. " _Chagiya~"_

Jongup pun akhirnya berlalu, meninggalkan Junhong yang sudah hampir lunglai tungkainya. Sementara si petugas yang mengawasinya, mempertahankan tubuh Junhong agar tidak jatuh pingsan. "Sudah diduga dari seorang ' _King of fanservice'_." Ucap nya memuji Jongup.

Junhong hanya menarik nafas dengan kuat, karena ia diliputi rasa gelisah acap kali di hadapannya. Berbeda ketika berhadapan dengan sosok Jongup malam itu.

"Jongup orang baik, hanya kepada Juyong. Dia begitu menyebalkan jika bersama Junhong." Bisik untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Tempat yang begitu asing, dan diramaikan banyak orang berlalu lalang. Tak seperti dirinya, mata Youngjae lebih berbinar kali ini dengan segala suasana yang ia temui. Senyum lebarnya tidak juga berubah.

"Kita mau diapakan?" Himchan berbisik pada Youngjae.

"Lebih tepatnya, kita mau dipertemukan." Ucap Youngjae begitu yakin. Melihat keadan di sekitarnya, ia sudah bisa menebak situasi bahwa ia akan jadi orang paling beruntung hari ini.

Himchan tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan Youngjae walaupun dibalasnya seriang mungkin. Ia masih menerka setiap kemungkinan. Ditambah ia tidak senang dengan banyaknya perabotan panggung mengitarinya.

Lensa kamera yang begitu besar hampir saja mengganggu konsennya. Perasaan khawatir macam apa ini yang tengah melingkupi Himchan.

"Terlalu banyak kamera, aku tidak nyaman disini."

Genggaman Himchan semakin menguat pada lengan Youngjae. Youngjae pun hanya bisa memberikan usapan menenangkan padanya. Ia tahu bahwa Himchan tidak terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini.

"Ah itu mereka."

Penjaga yang mengantarkan keduanya menunjuk pada dua orang yang baru keluar dari ruangan yang sama.

"YONGGUK!"

Pria dengan setelan serba hitam agak ketat, dan cocok dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi berbentuk, segera berbalik menemui sumber suara. Tak kira sebuah pelukan mengarah padanya secara tiba-tiba, hampir membuatnya hilang keseimbangan.

"Youngjae?"

"Hyung! Aku pasti benar bisa menemuimu! Kau bahkan ingat namaku!"

Yongguk hanya tersenyum merespon _hyperactif_ nya Youngjae seperti biasa. Namun tidak untuk seorang laki-laki yang hanya berdiri mematung dengan jarak yang agak berjauhan.

Himchan?

Ya. Itu himchan!

"Kau datang!"

Seperti melihat sebuah permata mahal terindah, Yongguk sampai tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya lagi untuk menyapa Himchan yang kali ini tengah malu-malu memberikan lambaian tangan padanya.

Youngjae melihat itu. Melihat ketepukauan Yongguk yang tak bisa lepas dari sahabatnya.

"Ah, aku juga membawa sahabatku! Terima kasih sudah mengijinkan kami masuk! Apa kami _lucky fans_ malam ini?"

Yongguk yang tidak merasa, cukup bingung dengan pernyataan Youngjae. " _Lucky fans?"_

Yongguk memutar badannya, kali ini mengarah pada Daehyun, dan menelisiknya dengan curiga. Pemuda itu hanya bersiul santai seolah tak melakukan dosa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini, Dae?"

Daehyun hanya mengendik bahu. "Aku ini paling ahli memilih _lucky fans_." Daehyun tersenyum lebar. Beberapa saat kemudian, melempar senyuman lebar itu pada Youngjae yang memelototinya. Alih alih memberikan godaan manis sebelum berangkat ke atas panggung.

Youngjae tidak peduli. Ia hanya membuang muka sebelum ia menjadi darah tinggi melihat pemuda itu.

"Yongguk, Daehyun. 15 menit lagi kalian sudah siap di panggung, Ok?" staff yang baru saja datang memberikan arahan. Keduanya merespon cepat dengan sebutan 'ya'.

"Oke, Youngjae. Aku minta maaf kita tidak bisa lama bertemu. Tapi karena kau dapat tiket gold itu, kita akan bertemu lagi setelah konser."

"JINJAYO?!" Youngjae memekik.

"Ya. Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ok? Ini rahasia kita."

Youngjae membalas dengan pose hormat.

Setelah itu, Yongguk dengan gegabah menemui Himchan. Hatinya menggebu , sekaligus tak enak hati melihat lebih dekat Himchan yang terlihat manis di matanya.

Di sisi lain, Youngjae hanya bisa bersungut cemburu melihat keseriusan Yongguk pada Himchan. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlintas. Apakah Yongguk benar suka pada Himchan? Skandal yang tidak bisa ia percayai. Pantas saja ia tidak berani membeberkannya pada teman sefandom nya untuk hal ini.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada sahabatmu itu. Karena dia, kau bisa menonton kami. Daripada harus menangis karena tidak ada yang percaya kau berumur 18 tahun."

Youngjae mendelik pada Daehyun. Kenapa anak itu tidak pergi saja dari tadi?!

"Jadi kau yang meminta penjaga loket itu mengijinkan kami masuk?!"

"Ya. Aku tidak suka lihat anak kecil menangis."

Youngjae semakin dibuat tekanan jiwa dengan setiap hinaan yang diterimanya.

"Jangan berharap aku akan berterima kasih padamu." Youngjae memelet lidah.

Daehyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Anak muda menyebalkan ini sangat sulit ia jinakkan. Ia sedikit kesal kenapa ia hanya patuh pada Yongguk, yang bahkan tidak membantunya sama sekali. Merasa tak ingin derajatnya dijatuhan oleh seorang siswa SMA, ia pun mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya. Kartu id Youngjae ia pamerkan di pegangannya. Membuat Youngjae memelotot kaget.

"Kau butuh? Kau harus mematuhiku. Bye~" Daehyun menaruh kembali kartu id Youngjae di saku jasnya, dan hendak pergi. "Cepat Yongguk! Kita bisa telat!" tanpa kembali bertatap muka dengan Youngjae yang kehilangan konsennya.

"Ka—ka—KARTU ID KU!"

Youngjae hendak menyusul Daehyun dengan amukan yang menguasainya, namun ditahan oleh beberapa staff.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu disisi lainnya beberapa menit lalu..**

Yongguk sedikit salah tingkah dengan keberadaan Himchan. Anak itu terlihat lucu dengan penampilan seadanya, dan tidak seheboh fans lainnya.

"Eum. Hai! Apa kabar?"

Himchan hanya tersenyum. "Baik-baik saja. Kau terlihat keren."

Dipuji demikian, membuat degup jantung Yongguk tidak dapat diperlambat.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang kau datang."

"Ya. Youngjae harus kutemani, karena dia mengundangku."

"Kukira kau juga salah satu fans kami."

Himchan mengekeh. "Aku tidak terlalu mengikuti dunia entertaiment. Tapi aku akan sangat menikmati konser ini." ucapnya dengan nada lembut, membuat Yongguk terpukau gembira.

"Eum. Kau tahu. Aku minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin. Aku tahu aku terlihat membentak, dan seharusnya itu tidak kulakukan."

"Tidak apa. Aku rasa kau orang yang disiplin, Bang Yongguk."

Percakapan sederhana mereka begitu hangat dan mengundang perasaan malu-malu di antara mereka. Mereka tak hentinya saling melempar senyum.

"Cepat Yongguk! Kita bisa telat!"

Suara teriakan dari Daehyun mengejutkan keduanya. Menganggu pendekatan keduanya yang begitu nyaman.

"Eum. Aku harus segera perform. Sebenarnya aku mau sekali mengajakmu ke atas panggung. Kau tahu kita selalu mengundang fans beruntung ke atas panggung untuk bernyanyi bersama. Aku ingin sekali memilihmu. Kau mau?" entah kenapa Yongguk sudah tak bisa menahan harapannya sejak dari tadi. Membayangkan bisa tampil bersama orang terkasih di bawah cahaya lampu panggung, adalah impiannya. Jika hari ini memang adalah kesempatannya.

"Bang Yongguk, maafkan aku. Tapi ini mustahil. Lagipula, aku ini demam panggung. Dan aku ini laki-laki. Bagaimana jika fans di luar sana menganggap kau aneh karena memilih laki-laki sebagai _lucky fans_ nya. Aku yakin ada perempuan yang lebih suka dengan tawaranmu."

Mendengar jawaban Himchan, agak membuat hati Yongguk kecewa.

"Terima kasih tawarannya. Kau ternyata orang yang sangat baik. Tapi kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah panggung, kan?"

Dengan pernyataan lanjutan dari Himchan membuat Yongguk bisa menemukan kembali semangatnya. Senyumnya merekah bahagia. Ia senang Himchan kali ini bisa merespon positif, lepas dari penampilannya sebagai Bang Jongdae.

"Pasti! Dan, ada yang aku ingin kusampaikan juga!" ucap Yongguk begitu yakin. Mungkin di pertemuan nanti, ia sudah bulat bertekad untuk membeberkan identitasnya.

Setelah memberikan lambaian akrab selayaknya teman, ia pun berlari tunggang langgang dengan perasaan membucah ke arah panggung. Pastilah penampilannya kali ini akan lebih sempurna, dengan adanya kehadiran obat penyemangatnya, yaitu Himchan.

Himchan hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia merasakan nyaman dengan kelembutan dan ke _gentle_ an seorang Bang Yongguk. Tapi ia jadi ikut teringat pada sosok Bang Jongdae yang belum juga jatuh dari pemikirannya.

"Daehyun itu ingin kubunuh." Youngjae kembali pada Himchan dengan gertakan kesal.

"Ssst.. jangan bilang begitu, Jae. Nanti kalau didengar bagaimana?"

"Biarin!" ucap Youngjae dengan nada kesalnya. "Kau beruntung sekali bisa membuat seorang Bang Yongguk jatuh cinta padamu. Ini tidak adil!"

Himchan hanya menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia memang orang baik seperti yang kau katakan. Itu saja. Dia teman yang baik. "

"Ckck.. hatimu itu terlalu suci, sampai kau tidak bisa membedakan mana orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, mana orang yang cuman mau berteman. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti."

Dan keduanya pun berlalu, mengikuti si penjaga menuntun mereka pada tempat duduk penonton yang dipilihkan khusus untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Ada beberapa catatan dikit dari Miyu , sekaligus ngejawab pembaca yang nanya ^^ :

1\. aku elf? Yup! wkwk.. fandomku ada 3 , dan include babys, elf.. hayo satunya lagi apa? :p Aku sangat respect sj, walaupun sekarang gak terlalu ngikutin. Aku kangen mereka loh, jadi pasti ada member sj kumasukin kesini. Jangan heran ya kalo cerita2nya include member2 dari boyband fav ku lainnya ^^

2\. Chapter sebelumnya kacau balau! (Ada beberapa perbaikan : **Konser diadakan sehari setelah pesta Junhong. Bukan dilakukan dalam semalam. Juga, Youngjae sempat memberikan kartu id nya ke Yongguk sebagai jaminan.** ). Chapter sebelumnya sepertinya susah diperbaiki karena error, jadi kuberi petunjuk disini saja. Kalau ada kesalahan lain, tolong segera lapor di **review** biar langsung ku perbaiki ya TT

3\. Sekali lagi **Cerita ini mengandung crossdressing** yang mungkin akan sulit dibayangkan bagi kalian. Yup. Jangan bayangkan betapa cantiknya Junhong nge crossdressing, bayangkan saja betapa cantiknya Miyu #hueeek

4\. Update Miyu tidak teratur. Bisa cepat, bisa lambat. Biar tidak ketinggalan, jangan lupa **follow this story dan Fav** ya.

5\. Sebenci bencinya kalian dengan karakter antagonis, mohon comment dengan bahasa yang baik ya ^^

Terima kasih banyak atas review yang begitu membangun dari kalian semua. Setiap kata yang kalian sampaikan, pemberi semangat buat Miyu! Jika mau bertanya, silahkan saja ya.. asalkan tidak menjurus **spoiler :)**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kalau kupikir-pikir, dia manis juga."

"Aku ini Jung Daehyun! Siapapun mau jadi pacarku sekalipun laki-laki!"

"Ibu, minta maaf. Tapi, Himchan tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Kau mengingatkanku dengan seorang anak bernama Junhong. Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Aku harus tahan. Aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta dengan Jongup."

"Oh, jadi ini dorm tunanganku."

.

.

.

 **See you!**


	7. Sedikit permainan

**My Idol, My Boyfriend**

Himkyu's Present

 **BAP Fiction_Banghim x Daejae x JongLo**

Genre : Romance Comedy Drama

Disclaimer : BAP cast are owned by TS Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

. _  
_

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

 **Maaf jika terdapat banyak typo, hilang kata-kata. Saya belum sepenuhnya mengedit, jadi tolong harap koreksinya dan berikan di dalam review ^^ segera saya coba edit cepat, dan update lebih baik lagi. terima kasih~**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6  
_**

Junhong berada di dalam keramaian dimana ia pun tidak punya ide sama sekali selain melihat banyak gadis muda mengelilinginya, membawa _lightstick_ dan bando berwarna. Berbeda dengannya yang hanya sebatas pakaian casual sederhana. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain memperhatikan sekitarnya dan mengikuti apa yang fans lakukan.

Beberapa kali ia terdesak oleh beberapa penonton hingga ia terdorong mendekat ke panggung. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, secara jalan keluar pun sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk dicapai. Tidak ada lintasan keluar baginya. Ia hanya mengambil nafas panjang untuk melepas penat yang ia rasakan.

Sampai lampu panggung menyala satu persatu. Teriakan lebih menggema beberapa saat kemudian. Membuatnya semakin pusing kepala. " _Kenapa begitu brutal disini?_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan dan Youngjae dituntun ke arah barisan penonton lainnya. Youngjae amat bersemangat dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Suaranya yang agak berat, berbaur dengan lengkingan para gadis. Tak dapat menahan gejolak tersebut, karena Ia tidak hanya sekali mengikuti konser semacam ini, tapi sensasi ini akan selalu berlebihan mendatanginya.

Berkumpul bersama para fans. Ia bahkan menyapa beberapa yang dikenalnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Himchan yang kelihatan bingung dan hilang arah. Laki-laki dengan kulit porselin di samping Youngjae itu sudah tampak pucat sejak di Loket. Ia tak menanyai apabila Himchan tengah idap sesuatu sakit hari ini.

Tak berapa lama berdesakan dan mendorong satu sama lain, mereka mengupayakan tempat terbaik di antara penonton yang tidak sabaran. Ketika suasana menjadi gelap karena sorotan lampu sudah tak bisa ditayangkan, Youngjae berteriak kencang kontras dengan teriakan para gadis yang sedang tergila-gila.

Pertunjukkan akan segera dilangsungkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Selama konser**..

Sudah berapa lama dirinya terpaku dengan penampilan konser di hadapannya. Sudah sekitar 1 jam? 2 jam? Atau bahkan satu mala? Ia tak membawa jam sama sekali, lebih tepatnya ia tidak peduli dengan waktu. Ia hanya berharap waktu bermain begitu saja, seakan waktu tak peduli tubuhnya tenggelam dan diabaikan. Selesai sudah, tak ada masalah menjadi.

Junhong tidak menyangka bahwa pertunjukkan ini telah meresap jiwanya sedikit demi sedikit hingga ia kehilangan setengah kesadaran. Kadang melamun, kadang tertawa, kadang menangis, kadang, ya-kadang-kadang ia menjadi lebih gila. Siap untuk dikirimkan ambulance ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Dimana ada Jongup, disitulah Junhong tidak dapat menahan senandungnya mengudara bersama suara-suara random di tengah ruangan luas cukup untuk dibuat stadium tersebut. Menyenandungkan lagu mereka yang walaupun lirik nya pun tak tahu.

Matanya seakan tidak bisa berkedip. Rahangnya terjatuh saking terpesona. Ia jadi ikut dalam keramaian, berteriak dan mengeluarkan emosinya. Ia bergeming, jatuh akan penampilan di hadapannya. Sesekali melihat Jongup mengangkat pakaiannya, menunjukkan tubuh berbentuknya.

Junhong baru pertama kali melihat bahwa perut berpetak seseorang tampak indah bagai pahatan dari tangan-tangan cantik. Seorang laki-laki saja dibuatnya jatuh hati, bagaimana semua perempuan yang setiap hari bisa memandanginya.

Di sisi lainnya, mata bulat dari balik kelopak sipit Jongup tengah menangkap kehadiran Junhong di antara keramaian. Ia melihat anak muda itu melamun menatapnya, dengan dua mata cokelat yang cantik beradu pada pahatan di perut Jongup. Merasa ekspresinya begitu lucu, maka ia pun ingin membuat kesadaran anak itu jatuh ke alam imajinasi yang liar.

Ia berdiri lebih dekat ke arah penonton, pada pinggir panggung dan jarak dengan pagar hitam pembatas. Semua meneriakinya, karena seorang _King of fanservice_ akan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat memakan korban. Perumpamaan sadis, namun itu tidak apa.

Jongup mengulurkan sesuatu. Setangkai bunga yang tersimpan di dalam jas nya. Bunga itu semakin lama terulur mendekat menuju seorang anak muda dengan ekspresi kosong, hingga pemuda itu kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia melihat bunga itu mengarah padanya, tepat di wajahnya. Tak mungkin diberikan ke arah yang salah, bahkan sampai ia tengok kanan-kiri untuk memastikan.

Tak mungkin mengada, Junhong pun mengambilnya sambil memperhatikan wajah Jongup yang sedang mengukir senyum, membuat peluh menggantung dibagian lekuk bibirnya yang terangkat.

 _Cupid_ mungkin secara tiba-tiba menembakkan panah pada kedua belah pihak, atau mungkin pada Junhong saja—saat ini. Karena kedua mata cokelat Junhong menjadi luar biasa berbinar. Ia tak percaya Jongup akan memberikan sebuah hadiah kecil yang begitu manis untuk seorang anak muda yang secara tidak sopan pernah merendahkan statusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan menyaksikan pertunjukan di hadapannya begitu meriah dan luar biasa. Kelap-kelip lampu berwarna berkali-kali menerpa pandangannya. Histeria tidak ampun-ampunnya mendengungkan telinga.

Ia mungkin dapat melupakan betapa dirinya tidak enak badan ingin muntah dengan kehebohan di sekelilingnya—sementara waktu ini. Ia tadinya tidak kuat dengan ribuan jiwa mendesak, mendorong, seolah ingin menyiksa tubuhnya perlaha-lahan. Ia jujur, tidak pernah berpengelaman ikut dalam aksi seperti ini. Mungkin bisa dibilang, ada sedikit penyesalan terlintas.

Tapi ia bisa melupakannya karena di hadapannya, 3 orang mempertontonkan talenta yang tiada duanya. Membius para penonton yang pasti sudah sangat kelelahan harus menunggu selama 3 jam. Rasa lelah berdiri, pemaksaan pada organ tubuh yang capek, otak yang dipompa mengalirkan darah ke jantung dalam arti 'pembawaan semangat', terbayarkan oleh pertunjukan yang begitu centil, keren, vulgar, sekaligus professional dari para member B-A.

Himchan tak sengaja bertatapan mata dengan Yongguk, lagi. Pemuda gagah itu sedang sibuk larut akan aksi bernyanyi _cepat_ nya. Suara beratnya kadangkala begitu menggelitik gendang telinga. Seperti tengah membisikkan semacam _dirty talk_ pada setiap telinga yang masih memiliki jiwa di ruangan tersebut.

Yongguk seakan hendak memperkenalkan diri kembali bahwa dirinya memiliki dua kepribadian yang mutlak harus dituliskan dalam memori masing-masing. _Aku adalah seorang playboy sangar yang mampu mengguncangkan birahi di atas panggung, namun aku adalah pria dewasa tampak cocok menjadi suami ideal di keseharian._

Ya. Himchan tahu itu. Ia bisa membandingkan perubahan begitu pesat terhadap Yongguk yang baru beberapa puluh menit lalu tampak malu-malu tapi rayu kepadanya, lalu menjadi tempat pemujaan ratusan orang setelah menampakkan diri pada petakan panggung.

Kali ini Yongguk seperti senang memberikan lempar pandang pada Himchan, atau itu hanya perasaannya saja. Karena acap kali mereka bertukar pandang, saat itulah jiwa Himchan seperti direnggut, sebaliknya ia tak tahu, bahwa hati Yongguk yang sedang diandaikannya juga tengah bergemuruh.

Mereka membuat bahasa masing-masing dalam pikiran. Yang bahkan kemampuan telepati belum bisa menukarkan informasi yang cocok kepada keduanya.

" _Kenapa ia keren sekali."_

" _Kenapa ia manis sekali."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Konser selesai...**

Konser telah selesai. Panggung telah disapu rapih. Nada kekecewaan juga kepuasan menjadi penyatu malam. Penonton satu persatu mengosongi tempat.

Junhong melihat dirinya dan melihat bunga itu masih dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia menghabiskan 3 jam untuk sesuatu yang menjadi pengalaman pertama berharganya. Apalagi setelah mengenal Jongup yang begitu mengagumkan di matanya. Ia tak tahu. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri sembari memeluk erat bunga yang diberikannya.

Sampai suatu ketika panggilan untuknya terdengar.

"Hei, kau!" Junhong menengok balik, memperhatikan dengan penasaran sekaligus terheran.

Sekitar 5 orang berhadapan padanya, melipat tangan, dan menaruh suatu kebencian pada pandangan mereka. Junhong merasa tidak melakukan apapun pada mereka, selain kedatangan tanpa alasan dan melihatnya dengan benci.

"Eum ya?" Junhong memperhatikan mereka satu persatu dengan khawatir.

"Untuk apa Jongup memberikan bunga bagi laki-laki sepertimu?" seorang gadis dengan pakaian lipstick yang agak menor memulai ocehannya. Ia seperti akan meludahi sepatu Junhong dengan sedikit air liurnya yang terkumpul akibat kunyahan asik permen karetnya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Hanya karena kau memiliki wajah cantik untuk seorang laki-laki, dan kau bisa merayu Jongup? Kau ingin membuatnya jadi gay? Kau sengaja menjelekkan nama baiknya?" wanita yang kelihatan lebih tua pun ikut bergabung dengan nadanya yang agak galak. Nada _rasisme_ itu menampar keras Junhong. Tepat di hati dan lubang telinganya.

"Dasar banci."

Junhong yang mendengar hinaan itu, mendadak dikobarkan dengan penyangkalan besar. "AKU BUKAN BANCI!"

"Ya. Tampak sekali dari wajah cantikmu yang tersenyum sendiri mendapat bunga dari sesama laki-laki. Apa lagi kalau bukan banci!?" gadis dengan _ponytail_ dan berlagak sok genit, menukik ujung senyumnya. Terlihat menyebalkan.

"Berikan bunga itu! Kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya!"

Dua orang maju, berusaha merebut bunga di genggaman. Junhong berusaha mempertahankannya. Ia tak akan melepas bunga yang begitu yakin diberi khusus padanya. Pengobat siksaan tubuh selama 3 jam ia menunggu. Tak mungkin ia lepaskan.

Terus-menerus melawan balik perbuatan 5 perempuan brutal, tak lama kuku-kuku ganas salah satu gadis mencakar tangan kanannya.

" _HEI BRENGSEK!"_

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang wanita muda melindungi Junhong dari serangan yang didapatkannya tersebut. Wanita muda itu entah ada keperluan apa, kembali ke dalam arena panggung begitu terburu-buru, bahkan hampir saja menyerunduk beberapa kabel. Namun tepat waktu, teriakannya membuat 5 orang sekaligus bergidik ngeri.

"Beraninya kalian melakukan ini padanya! Kalian ini fans nya Jongup, atau bukan!?" wanita muda itu maju ke hadapan mereka. 5 gadis tersebut tak bergeming, memilih diam.

"Kalian mau sampai ketua tahu perbuatan kalian? Kalian akan dicoret dari daftar pendukungnya Moon Jongup, MENGERTI?!" wanita muda itu melipat tangan , menurunkan kelopak, berkerut alis, dan menggemeratakkan gigi putihnya. Sensasi _'persetan, aku bukan wanita lagi!'_ dikuarkan dari seluruh tubuhnya.

 _Security_ segera berlari mendekat mengetahui keributan yang terjadi. Memerintah paksa orang-orang tak berkeperluan segera meninggalkan arena, atau mereka akan dapat kenangan malam di ruangan security.

"Te—terima kasih." Wanita muda tadi segera memperhatikan Junhong yang merespon setelah sebentar dirinya meringis menahan sakit di lengannya. Tampak khawatir, ia menanyakan kembali keadaan Junhong setelah keadaan sudah lebih kondusif. "Kau tak apa?"

Junhong mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil yang agak ciut.

"Kau beruntung mendapat bunga darinya. Jadi jangan sampai orang lain mendapatkannya." Wanita muda itu pun memberikan usapan hangat di atas kepala pemuda itu, kemudian berlalu sebelum Junhong sempat menanyakan namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junhong menahan diri pada sakitnya di tangan kanan. "Kau tak apa? Ingin dibawa ke ruang perawatan?"

Junhong menggeleng sebagai tandaan penolakan pada pria yang tubuh nya agak besar itu. Pria tersebut adalah pria yang sama yang mengantarkannya pada ruangan Jongup, sekaligus pandai berperilaku ramah layaknya Wongjun.

Junhong tak mau banyak basa-basi. Ia hanya ingin segera bertemu Jongup dan menjelaskan semua kegilaaan dari fansnya, dan mengakhiri pertemuannya secepat mungkin. Ia berjanji setelah ini, tidak ada Junhong maupun Juyong akan terlibat pada dunia Jongup lagi.

Setelah sampai pada pintu yang sebelumnya ia datangi, pintu itu diketuknya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga pintu itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan Jongup yang sudah berpakaian semestinya. Dengan sebuah kaus hitam longgar, namun masih dengan celana panggung nya yang agak ketat, menantang bagian vitalnya yang agak menyembul. Dasar laki-laki.

"Hei! Kau datang!" Jongup seperti biasa menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Ia mengharapkan suatu ucapan terima kasih begitu besar baginya karena sudah berlaku baik memberikan bunga untuk Junhong.

Bukannya sebuah pekikan ' _Kyaaa Oppa! Gomawo! Saranghaeyo~!'_ dan pelukan hingga kepalanya sanggup terbentur ke daun pintu, ia malah mendapat tamparan sebatang bunga di dadanya. Api kemarahan di mata cokelat Junhong membakar habis tatapan ketulusan yang baru saja ditangkap Jongup di waktu konser.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Jongup memegang bunga itu, bermaksud mengembalikannya pada Junhong, tapi anak itu menolaknya. Ia mendorong uluran Jongup, lalu tertarik, terdorong, dan begitu terus hingga membuat Junhong jengkel. Ia pun memberontak keras ' _Aku tak mau!'_ lalu hampir angkat kaki bermaksud untuk segera pergi.

Tapi Jongup butuh penjelasan dan segera menahannya cukup kuat.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Jongup bertanya sekali lagi, kali ini sambil menuntun Junhong masuk ke ruangannya agar tidak ada siapapun yang melihat. Apalagi pria penjaga tampak asik menonton, ketimbang ikut menjinakkan bocah brutal di hadapannya.

"Gara gara kau! Kau bermakusd menghinaku dengan bunga mu? Apa yang kau lakukan hampir saja aku terbunuh oleh fans mu yang gila itu!"

"Apa fans ku?" Jongup menahan pemuda itu tak sengaja mengenai lengan kanan Junhong yang terluka. Rangsangan pun menyentil pusat rasa sakitnya. Junhong tak sengaja memekik rendah.

Mendengar ringisan bocah itu, Jongup pun ikut terkejut.

"Kau terluka?" Jongup begitu cemas. Ia tidak kuasa melihat respon Junhong yang menolak untuk diurusi, dengan sakit yang terus ia tahan.

"Bisa kau lepaskan aku, dan urusi urusanmu sendiri. Terima kasih mengundangku." Junhong berhasil memutar kenop pintu kembali, dan kembali menapak ubin di luar ruangan kecil tadi. Ia berusaha melarikan diri.

Namun, Jongup tidak rela jika ia harus kehilangan Junhong sebelum bertanggung jawab atas situasi yang sudah membahayakan pemuda itu.

Junhong yang berhasil keluar dari ruangan, tidak cukup bersiaga pada ambisi Jongup. Tak lama kemudian tangannya ditarik oleh Jongup menjauhi ruangan. Pergi entah kemana hingga membuat tubuhnya melambung cepat menyusuli arah kepergian Jongup. "YAK! APA YANG—!"

"Ikuti aku saja. Kau ini sama keras kepalanya seperti seseorang." Tubuh Jongup sudah seperti tameng, menabrak orang-orang yang menghalangi jalan. Berkali-kali pandangan Junhong bertukar pada beberapa orang yang mengamati cukup kaget akan keagresifan artis muda tersebut, apalagi sambil membawa serta anak muda asing.

Mereka tak peduli. Biarkah saja. Toh, mereka sudah lelah dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Maka itulah tak ada satupun yang paham dengan situasi Junhong dan mau menyelamatkannya dari tangkapan kuat monster di depannya. Ia pasrah, ia ikut saja apa mau Jongup kali ini.

Bertepatan saat keduanya pergi, HP nya yang ia lupakan di dalam ruangan, bergetar tanpa henti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan dan Youngjae berjalan di lorong, karena security bermaksud mengantarkan mereka kembali pada dua idola yang sebelumnya mereka temui. Youngjae terlihat seriang sebelumnya. Tapi tidak untuk Himchan yang merasa agak pusing kepala. Sial sekali gejala itu kembali seiring konser berakhir.

" _Hello_ "

Daehyun muncul pertama kali mengejutkan keduanya dari belakang. Hingga Youngjae hampir saja memaki keras tepat di wajah laki-laki itu yang tertawa senang. "Aku bersyukur sekali kalian datang. Apa kau menikmatinya?"

"Jangan sok ramah padaku." Youngjae membuang muka. Namun atensi Daehyun memutar jengah.

"Siapa juga yang ramah padamu. Aku ramah pada temanmu."

Himchan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Memastikan perhatian Daehyun tidak meleset. Mengetahui ia sedang disambut baik, ia pun membalas dengan senyuman lembut. "Kalian terlihat keren."

"Ooh pasti. Terutama aku, kan?" ungkap Daehyun sembari mengencangkan kerahnya, membuat sebuah gelitikan kasat mata pada perut Youngjae.

"Haha.. tidak tertarik dengan penampilanmu! Kami lebih menikmati pertunjukan dari Bang Yongguk, iya kan?" tangan Youngjae terangkul pada lengan Himchan. Lagi-lagi dua mata imut itu memohon agar kali ini Himchan bisa berpihak padanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memotong pembicaraanku? Kalau kau iri denganku, bilang saja." Delik Daehyun tak suka.

"Aku tidak sudi iri padamu." Youngjae memelet lidah. "Sekarang kembalikan kartu ID ku!"

Melihat Youngjae sudah memelotot kasar pada Daehyun, membuat pose bertanda perang jika kartunya tak dikembalikan , Daehyun segera mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari kantung celananya.

Laki-laki itu merayu sedikit, mencium kartu dengan laminating rapih tersebut begitu lembut.

"Kau ikut aku dulu. Malammu, hanya untukku." Daehyun pergi begitu saja sambil sesekali memainkan kartu di genggaman. Setiap kali Daehyun melakukan sesuatu pada kartu itu, maka manik Youngjae yang membulat murka mengikuti terus pergerakannya.

"Di—dia—!" Youngjae menahan diri, antara sakit kepala, emosi meledak, juga bingung. Rencananya tidak seperti ini. Waktu spesialnya harusnya ia habiskan bersama Yongguk. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa merelakan kartu ID nya terus menerus ditahan di tangan Daehyun.

Ia harus bagaimana?!

"Sebaiknya kau temui dia. Biar aku yang menemui Yongguk." Himchan mencoba menenangkan Youngjae yang tengah merajuk.

"Benarkah!?" Youngjae mengenggam tangan Himchan. Ekspresinya sudah begitu memelas. Pasti mau sesuatu. "Dapatkan apapun yang kau berikan. Tanda tangannya, foto nya, bahkan tissue habis mengelapnya pun tak apa. AKU MOHON!"

Desah rendah Himchan terdengar. Ia kembali mengukir senyum lelahnya. "Tenanglah, Youngjae."

Youngjae pun meloncat gembira. Tak mengira bahwa mengambil keputusan membawa serta seorang malaikat tanpa sayap akan menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Youngjae yang tak mau ditinggal jauh oleh iblis penjilat wanita tadi, Jung Daehyun, harus segera menyusulnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Himchan! Tunggu aku! Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah pada laki-laki kurang ajar itu!"

Youngjae pun berlanjut pergi, meninggalkan Himchan yang kini dilanda kerisauan. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Sekelilingnya hanya staff yang sedang sibuk merapikan barang-barang berceceran, menyusun kembali bagian panggung yang tak seharusnya tak disana, dan banyak hal.

Himchan mengikuti arah tertentu. Kemana saja asalkan ia bisa menemukan keberadaan Yongguk. Ia tidak enak mengikutcampurkan kesibukan para pekerja. Ia tak mungkin merepotkan seorang lelaki bertubuh gempal yang membolak balik cepat kertas di tangannya, atau lelaki langsing yang sedang membawa dua tiang lampu.

Himchan hanya bisa membuang nafas gusar nya.

Berkali-kali ia tertabrak orang-orang yang mondar mandir. Tetap tidak ada yang mempedulikan keberadaannya.

" **Dimana Bang Yongguk?"**

Himchan menghentikan langkah ketika di belokan mendengar suatu percakapan. Ia tangkap sekilas , hampir saja melabrak 2 orang yang sedang bicara.

"Maaf, Pak Pres. Yongguk bilang ia tidak mau menemui siapapun." Pria penjaga lain, tubuhnya lebih atletis berdiri menegap di hadapan pria dengan setelan jas rapih yang ia yakini beribu won dibelinya.

"Kau berani memerintahku?! Aku yang merencanakan konser ini." Pria rapih itu terlihat begitu marah. Hebatnya, pria penjaga masih siap dengan posisinya. Tidak runtuh untuk menjotos tulang pipi berbentuk kasar itu, atau menendang tungkai pria rapih itu agak bertekuk lutut. Himchan kira semua pria berperangai mengerikan akan melakukan hal tersebut jika tersulut emosi.

"Maafkan saya, Pak pres. Yongguk memesan, akan bertemu Pak Pres setelah kembali ke dorm."

"Beraninya dia. Tidak menemuiku setelah aku membayar begitu besar untuk konser ini." Pria rapih itu kemudian merendahkan suaranya. Merapikan setelan jasnya. Ia kini mencoba tampak berwibawa. "Bilang padanya. Pulang segera ke dorm. Besok aku harus bicara padanya."

Penjaga pintu tertunduk hormat kepada pria yang Himchan tidak kenal siapa dirinya itu dan ada hubungan apa dengan Yongguk. Tundukannya dipertahankan seiring Pria itu pun pergi.

"Hei."

Himchan terkejut. Ia tengok, seseorang baru saja menepuk bahunya tiba-tiba. Pria itu lumayan tinggi dan cukup tampan.

"Mau apa kau? Sasaeng?"

Himchan langsung menyangkal cepat dengan kibasan tangan. "Bu—bukan! Aku adalah pemilik gold tiket. Yongguk bilang aku bisa menemuinya setelah konser."

Pria itu mengamati Himchan penuh curiga. Ia tidak bisa langsung percaya.

Karena tatapan ke arahnya tidak menunjukkan keramahan, maka Himchan pun segera mencari tiket dan menunjukkan pada pria itu. "I—ini, tiketku."

Pria itu mengambil tiketnya, mengamati lama sambil ikut mengawasi penampilan Himchan.

"Baiklah. Ikut aku." Pria asing itu lalu meminta Himchan mengikutinya. Mau tak mau Himchan ikut berjalan di belakang punggung bidang lelaki itu, dengan dada berdentum kencang. Akan diapakan dia?

 **Tok Tok**

Setelah mempersilahkan pria penjaga pergi meninggalkan Himchan, pria asing itu, dan sebuah hadapan pintu, maka ketukan berkali-kali dilangsungkan. Seperti tidak sabaran, hingga hampir kaki panjangnya mau menendang pintu alumunium tersebut.

"Hei , Bang. Buka pintunya!" Pria itu menyebut dengan sangat informal. Perlakuannya membuat Himchan agak terkejut. Tidak seramah siapapun kepada Yongguk bahkan pria rapih tadi, pria ini lebih tidak sopan. Siapa dia.

"Buka pintumu, atau aku akan menendang keluar fans beruntungmu ini."

 **CKLEK!**

Pintu terbuka cepat bahkan sampai serbuan angin tercipta. Yongguk terengah-engah, palingan habis mengejar pintu dari posisi duduknya yang agak jauh.

"WAA JANGAN HYUNG!" Kedua mata Yongguk beradu pada pria tinggi di samping Himchan. Lalu dua mata tegas itu menampakkan kesejukan kepada Himchan sendiri.

"He-Hei Himchan!" Himchan hanya tersenyum simpul membalas panggilan lemah Yongguk. Semuanya terasa canggung. Apalagi melihat pria dengan ekspresi dingin itu, masih saja berdiri mengawasi keduanya. Tatapannya menusuk keduanya , menggetarkan hati Himchan. Ia takut.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali dengan kehadiran anak ini." Pria itu melipat tangan. "Siapa dia?"

"Bukan urusan, Hyung." Balasan Yongguk dengan nada kesal. Membuat sebuah decakan dan putaran lehernya yang agak pegal dari pria tersebut. Seolah dunia ini begitu merepotkan, dan ia ingin melampiaskan kekesalan nya pada Yongguk.

"Setelah kau membuat masalah dengan ayahmu sendiri, kau lebih merepotkan dari yang kukira." Pria itu melihat pada jam tangannya. "Aku harus menemui ayahmu sekarang."

"Ya, bilang padanya agar tidak mengganggu urusanku terus."

Pria itu menekan dua baris giginya begitu keras, hampir mau melempar tangan bulatnya. Namun pada akhirnya tertahan, karena ia tak mau menjatuhkan korban. Apalagi, tampaknya sang calon korban adalah orang penting baginya. Ia pun berlalu dengan hentakan pantopel mengudara ke sekitar lorong.

"Si—siapa dia?"

"Manager kami." Yongguk mempersilahkan Himchan memasuki ruangannya. Kedua lelaki mempesona itu mengisi ruangan kosong tersebut pada akhirnya. "Namanya Lee Dongwook."

"Kukira dia salah satu penjaga pribadimu."

"Hahaha.. kalau ia mendengarnya, aku yakin dia tidak suka." Mendengar ujaran Yongguk, Himchan langsung mendekap mulut. "Penampilannya selalu terlihat membosankan seperti itu. Bahkan ketika ada pertemuan keluarga."

"Ia terlihat kesal. Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan memperlakukannya?"

Yongguk membuka sekaleng bir dan sekaleng jus. Lalu mengulurkan salah satunya pada Himchan. Yang pasti bukan bir. "Aku malah senang menggodanya. Biar ia tidak bosan."

Himchan menggeleng maklum. Sungguh kekanakan.

Himchan mencari tempat duduk terbaik. Sebuah sofa empuk berhadapan dengan kursi rias menarik perhatiannya. Yongguk duduk di hadapan Himchan berada.

"Ada pria yang sebelumnya ingin bertemu denganmu. Siapa dia?" Himchan menyesap jus nya. Menunggu jawaban Yongguk yang memilih terdiam ketika medapatkan pertanyaan tersebut. "Apa dia direktur agensi—"

"Dia ayahku."

Himchan hampir saja tersedak minumannya.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku sangat tidak sopan mengusir ayahku sendiri." Lanjut Yongguk dengan endikkan bahu, sembari mengisi perut dengan bir dingin.

"Eum. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kau punya alasan tidak ingin bertemu ayahmu?"

Yongguk terseyum kecut. Manik hitamnya membaca bahan pembuatan bir di kaleng. "Aku tidak punya hubungan yang baik dengan ayahku."

Himchan terkesiap mendengarnya. Keheningan menjarah waktu mereka dalam beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Himchan terkekeh pelan. Yongguk amati, mungkin yang mabuk malam ini bukan hanya dia.

"Tapi setidaknya kau lebih beruntung kau masih punya ayah, Yongguk."

Ungkapan santai Himchan, membuat Yongguk bertanya, "Ayahmu kenapa?"

Himchan mengendik bahu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya hingga saat ini. Yang kutahu, ayahku pergi entah kemana saat aku masih sangat kecil. Itu kata ibuku."

Yongguk mengerut dahi. Tenggelam dengan bayangan Himchan yang begitu suci, polos, dan begitu iba, kehilangan perhatian orang tua. Ia tersenyum. Ia dan Himchan ternyata benar-benar berjodoh.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu."

"Hahaha.. apa maksudmu?"

Yongguk tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi ia hanya sedang ingin memeluk pria pujaannya. "Kita sama-sama butuh rengkuhan." Yongguk terkikik sebentar sembari merentangkan tangan mengundang Himchan.

Mendengar ujaran konyol Yongguk, membuat Himchan terkikik. Ia pun beranjak, dan merengkuh tubuh gagah itu. Rengkuhan yang seharusnya para gadis atau bahkan Youngjae bisa dapatkan. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku lagi. Jadi, segera kembalikan!" Youngjae sudah mengulurkan tangan memberi tanda Daehyun untuk segera memberikan kartu di tangannya.

Daehyun tertawa mengejek.

"Tidak semudah itu, Kawan." Daehyun melipat tangannya, berdiri begitu angkuh. "kau tidak bisa meremehkan sesuatu yang didapat dari seorang artis besar."

"aku tidak peduli dengan artis sepertimu." Mata Youngjae mendelik memusuhi.

Daehyun mendadak jengkel. Hampir habis kesabaran. "Kenapa kau ini menyebalkan sekali, ya?"

Berhasil menendang temperamen Daehyun, Youngjae semakin tertarik memanasi keadaan. "Karena aku tidak suka playboy sepertimu."

Daehyun berdehem lemah. Kembali menyentil bagian kerahnya dengan percaya diri. "Aku ini Jung Daehyun! Siapapun mau jadi pacarku sekalipun laki-laki! Bahkan aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Alis berkerut, Youngjae merasa sedikit mual dengan perutnya secara tiba-tiba. "Hah? Aku? Jatuh cinta padamu? Rasanya itu mustahil." Ia begitu muak telah membuang banyak waktu, langsung berusaha merebut kartu di tangan Daehyun. "Sekarang kembalikan!"

Daehyun mencoba mencegah tangan Youngjae meraih kartu tersebut. Tangannya mengangkat begitu jauh di atas kepalanya. Tinggi Youngjae benar hanya seperti bocah. Tak sanggup meraih gapaian yang hanya berbeda cm lagi. "aku mencoba bersabar, anak muda. Tapi sepertinya tidak lagi."

"Hah? Apa?" gerutu Youngjae keluar, menghembuskan nafas di bagian leher Daehyun karena jarak di antara mereka hampir tidak ada. Ada sedikit gelitikan yang terasa menganggu bagi Daehyun.

Tiba-tiba berdirinya Youngjae tidak bisa seimbang lagi. Tangan kuat yang kosong merengkuh leher Youngjae mendongak padanya. Perlakuan tak sabaran sekaligus terlalu gesit, tidak didasari dengan kewaspadaan, maka kaki Youngjae terpleset mendorong tubuh di hadapannya ke atas meja. Mereka tak sengaja saling menindih.

Dengan bibir tebal Daehyun menyentuh bibir miliknya.

Beberapa detik dengan posisi yang sama, agar didapatkan kembali kesadaran sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba tangan Youngjae sudah menekan keras dada Daehyun, berakhir bangun dan menciptakan jarak terlampau jauh dari si pelaku utama. Ia meringkuk di ujung ruangan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Terlepas dari kejadian yang begitu mengejutkan barusan, dua pipi Youngjae langsung memerah panas. Daehyun saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia kira ia hanya ingin menjahili anak itu agar lebih _aware_ kepadanya, namun keduanya mengalami kecelakaan kecil tadi sehingga menimbulkan momentum tidak mengenakkan di antara mereka.

"Ci—cium—"

" _Ya ampun kemana Daehyun dari tadi, huh?_ "

Suatu suara mengalihkan kedua perhatian. Ruangan yang begitu tenang itu, akhirnya terdengar riuh. Pasalnya suara dari luar ruangan meeting yang hanya diisi mereka berdua itu, membuat keduanya segera mencari sikap normal agar tidak tertangkap basah.

Pintu terbuka.

"Ah disini rupanya kau." Seorang wanita datang. Ia terlihat rapih seperti staff lainnya. Ia terlihat terburu-buru, mungkin sudah lelah berkeliling mencari Daehyun sedari tadi. "Kau sedang apa disini? Aku kehilangan Jongup, kau bersamanya?"

Daehyun berdehem tenang. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk menangani _lucky_ _fans_ ini dari tadi."

Wanita itu memperhatikan Youngjae dengan penasaran. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari _lucky fans_ tersebut, selain anak muda dengan wajah mempesona dan tingkah malu-malu.

"Waktumu sudah selesai. Kau harus istirahat untuk event selanjutnya, kau harus kembali ke dorm." Ungkap wanita tersebut sesekali mendengarkan dari _handsfree_ nya. "Dongwook- _ssi_ berpesan padaku."

Daehyun mendecak. "Duda ganteng itu." ia pun merapikan pakaiannya dan beranjak dari posisi kakunya. "Aku akan segera pergi."

Wanita itu pun akhirnya berlalu setelah urusannya melaporkan ke Daehyun selesai.

Tapi tidak untuk urusan Daehyun dengan Youngjae yang menurut mereka belum selesai.

Daehyun pun menarik nafas panjang untuk mengatur pikirannya lebih tenang. Ia mengulurkan kartu tersebut pada akhirnya, tak ingin membuat Youngjae lebih salah paham lagi. Sebuah keplakan keras menyambut baik genggaman Daehyun, dan kartu itu akhirnya berpindah tangan pada sang pemilik seharusnya.

"Maafkan aku. Anggap saja tadi itu tidak pernah terjadi." Daehyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

Youngjae hanya terdiam. Daehyun tidak mengira bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya bisa dibuat kalem hanya dengan satu ciuman. Tapi melihat ketenangan yang dibuat Youngjae, membuat Daehyun merasa tidak enak hati. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehebohan yang dibuatnya.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Daehyun mencegah untuk banyak bicara walaupun ia ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal agar membuat Youngjae tidak salah paham. Namun ia tidak banyak waktu, dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Youngjae.

Dilihatnya pria tadi sudah pergi, tubuh Youngjae mendadak merosot ke lantai. Ia mendekap pipinya kembali, dan mengingat-ngingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dengan tatapan kosong ke ubin.

"Jung Daehyun! Aku semakin membencimu!" ia menggeram dalam sunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AW"

Junhong memukul tangan pemuda itu secara reflek akibat sentuhan tiba-tiba di lengannya yang terluka.

"Setidaknya ini bisa mencegah infeksi."

Junhong mengamati perban di lengannya yang dibuat sendiri oleh Jongup. Begitu rapih. Ia kembali memperhatikan Jongup dengan tatapan heran. "Kenapa kau membawaku kemari hanya untuk mengobatiku? Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri."

"Aku tidak suka membiarkan fans ku terluka."

Junhong berdecak. "Hah? Aku bukan fans mu. Aku hanya ikut dengan undanganmu, secara terpaksa." Ungkap anak muda itu sambil kembali melihat ke halaman parkiran. Mobil yang kini ditumpanginya hanya bisa diam di tempat yang sama. Sang pengemudi masih asik memperhatikannya.

"Kau kelihatannya senang hingga mempertahankan bunga pemberianku dari fans brutal yang kau katakan."

Junhong tersedak ludah sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf kalau fansku ada yang meresahkanmu. Aku jadi merasa malu." Ujar Jongup. "sebagai permintaan maafku, setidaknya ijinkan aku mengobatimu saja."

Junhong memandangi Jongup. Dua matanya yang tulus dan begitu sungguh-sungguh seakan berbicara padanya. Junhong tahu bahwa tatapan seperti itu sudah pernah ia pandangi. Yang begitu sejuk dan nyaman. Di waktu yang sama, di malam hari. Jongup memberikan perhatian yang sama.

Apakah itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya?

Jongup tidak hanya perhatian pada Juyong? Junhong pun juga? Memperhatikan fans yang terluka? Jadi Jongup dasarnya memang terlalu baik. Terlalu baik yang bersanding dengan dirinya yang seorang pembohong sejati. Licik dan seorang penipu. Junhong merasa tak pantas terus menerus berdampingan dengan orang seperti ini terus.

"Kau ingin ku antar pulang?"

Junhong mendesah lemah. Putus asa. Ia menggeleng pelan, seraya menarik kenop pintu mobil. "Aku pulang sendiri."

"Tidak apa? Aku bisa antar pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam."

Jongup tampaknya sudah mau menahan Junhong. Laki-laki muda itu tak mau berhubungan lagi dengan Jongup, tidak mau terus melihat mukanya agar tidak ada harapan lebih besar lagi nantinya.

 _Ia tidak bisa menyukai Jongup_.

"A—aku dijemput." Ungkapnya dengan pundak bergetar. "Kau pulang saja duluan."

"Apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?"

Junhong menelan ludah. "Mungkin." _Kenapa dia keras kepala sekali._

Junhong pun pergi menjauh dari mobil _audi_ silver tersebut, dan berjalan kemana pun yang pasti menghindari Jongup sesegara mungkin. Ia sendiri di malam yang begitu gelap. Lalu mengambil nafas tenang di bawah pohon yang rimbun.

"Kenapa aku selalu bersikap aneh bersamanya?"

Rasa panik dan resah itu semakin menjadi ketika tahu malam begitu gelap dan ia tak tahu harus pulang dengan apa. Ia hanya ingat pergi dengan taxi, dan sampai tujuan. Namun malam larut seperti ini tak tahu siapa yang masih menarik tumpangan.

Tiba-tiba tepukan mengejutkan pundaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh Jaesung, Youngjae dan juga Himchan melamun saja. Jaesung sendiri begitu heran ketika menangkap perlakuan mereka dari balik spion mobil. Berkali-kali menegur, hanya deheman atau tanggapan singkat yang didapatkan.

"Kalian habis ngapain selama konser hingga seperti tak bernyawa begitu?" ucap Jaesung mungkin untuk dirinya sendiri, mengira akan terus diabaikan.

Namun Himchan kembali sadar, dan menanggapi duluan. "Bagaimana rasanya bisa berhadapan dengan artisnya berdua saja?"

Pertanyaan yang terlempar mengerutkan dahi Jaesung. "Sebuah mimpi?"

"Tidak. Kami tidak sedang bermimpi. Benar, kami baru saja berhadapan dengan Yongguk dan Daehyun secara langsung. Kami mendapatkan tiket gold VVIP."

 **CKIIT**

Rem terinjak begitu kencang hingga hampir melempar tiga tubuh sekaligus ke depan. Dua penumpang yang duduk di belakang, mendadak panik. Jaesung memandang kosong kemudinya dengan rahang jatuh.

"Noona menabrak sesuatu?" Himchan menegur.

"Ka—kalian dapat , TIKET GOLD?! Ashjasajdalahkdahajsj.." Jaesung memaki dengan bahasa kerjanya, bahasa Jepang. Membuat kedua pandangan saling lempar antara Youngjae dan Himchan.

"Kalian sedang bercanda?" kini Jaesung kembali menjadi wanita korea, menuntut dengan tatapan galak.

"Kami sedang tidak bercanda, Noona. Kami juga tidak tahu begitu saja kami dapatkan." Himchan menyeru pada Youngjae, agar ikut mengakui perkataannya. "Benar, kan?"

"Ya." Balasnya dingin, tidak bersemangat seperti biasa.

"KALIAN CURANG! BENAR-BENAR CURANG!" Jaesung merengek. Tidak setara dengan umurnya yang hampir berkepala tiga.

"Ceritakan padaku sehabis pulang. Aku harus mendengar semuanya secara detail!" Jaesung menengok cepat kembali pada bangku belakang. Melempar tatapan awas dan mengancam pada keduanya. "Oke!?"

Himchan tertawa kecil, tanda menyanggupi. Namun tidak untuk Youngjae. Menatap lurus pada pemandangan malam yang membosankan.

"Kau tidak senang bisa bertemu dengan Yongguk? Heol, sudah mengambil keputusan berganti _bias_?" Jaesung mengawasi gerak-gerik Youngjae dari kaca spionnya. Anak itu setenang jiwa yang sudah mati.

"Aku tidak mau menceritakannya. Mood ku sedang jelek." Youngjae menghembus nafas panjang dan berakhir menutup mata untuk meniadakan pemikiran rumitnya selama semalam. Jaesung melempar pandangan pada sahabatnya, namun Himchan itu mengendik bahu tidak tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam begitu panjang.

Masing-masing tubuh melempar diri ke atas sofa, bangku, apapun asal dapat menidurkan tubuh lelah mereka.

"Ini malam yang sangaaaat melelahkan, bukan?" Yongguk berseru dengan nada terbawa gembira. Tidak tampak dirinya lelah sama sekali. Malah sebaliknya, begitu bersemangat.

"Dimana hp ku?" Jongup masih sibuk mencari letak alat telekomunikasinya.

"Aku ke kamar dulu." Daehyun yang biasanya banyak merespon malah terlihat begitu pendiam menghindari segala keadaan. Ia pergi menutup diri dalam kamar pribadinya, menetralisir segala kepusingan yang didapatkan.

"Anak itu kenapa?" Yongguk bertanya.

Jongup pun tidak tahu, dan tidak terlalu peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun melempar diri ke atas ranjang empuknya tanpa memusingkan diri untuk membenamkan tubuh berlama-lama dalam _bath tub_. Ia hanya ingin segera menidurkan diri, menidurkan jiwanya untuk hari berikutnya.

Namun, Daehyun merasa tidak nyaman selama tidurnya karena mengingat kejadian penciuman tadi. Hal itu tidak bisa dibersihkan dalam otaknya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba memikirkan hal lain, seperti dada wanita yang begitu sexy, atau paha mulus member girlband, tapi tetap saja akan dipantulkan kembali menjadi sosok Youngjae. Semuanya menjadi begitu menakutkan, dan Daehyun merasa tersiksa.

Daehyun kembali membuka mata, menatap langit kamar begitu lama. _Ada apa denganku_? Selalu berputar dalam otaknya.

Sudah putus asa, ia pun beralih dengan menutupkan matanya dan membiarkan bayangan Youngjae menguasai imajinasinya. Bagaimana senyum anak muda itu, bagaimana pipi memerahnya, bagaimana ekspresi marahnya. Yang tanpa sadar membuat senyum terukir di bibirnya dalam setengah tidurnya.

Bibirnya berucap sebuah kalimat. _"Kalau kupikir-pikir, dia manis juga."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan. Anda seharusnya bilang saja jika ingin pergi ke suatu konser."

Wongjun terus menerus berceloteh akibat terlanjur menangkap basah keberadaan Junhong. Ia sudah mengendus gerak-geriknya yang sedikit aneh beberapa waktu lalu, jadi kekhawatiran tersebut menuntunnya untuk segera mengikuti kemana pun tuan muda nya pergi.

"Ternyata Anda punya ketertarikan pada hal itu juga, ya."

Kekehan yang sedikit terdengar oleh telinga Junhong membuat anak muda itu mendecih kesal. "Bukan aku. Aku tidak tertarik. Salah satu artis menyebalkan, mengundangku untuk datang."

Wongjun setengah terkejut. Tampaknya ia jadi paham posisi seorang anak konglomerat bisa dengan mudah mendapat koneksi cukup dekat dengan para artis besar. Ia mengangguk maklum.

"Apa Nyonya dan Tuan besar tahu hal ini?" maniknya yang tajam, serius, namun teduh itu membelah jalanan ibu kota yang masih tetap ramai di penghujung hari. "Saya akan beritahu mereka."

"Kenapa semua yang kulakukan harus dilapor?" Junhong melipat tangan kesal. Gerutuannya menyentil perhatian Wongjun. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Wongjun tampaknya tahu bahwa anak muda itu tengah miliki mood tak bagus hingga mulut mungilnya membalas dengan macam ambekan. Ia mengangguk paham, sambil membelokkan kemudi. "Saya tidak akan lapor jika Anda tak mau."

Bulat mata cokelat Junhong beradu pada kepala menyamping Wongjun. Pria tersebut memiliki lekuk tulang khas hampir mirip dengan Yongguk rupanya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Prioritas Anda adalah yang utama." Wongjun terbahak. "tapi jika itu sudah lewat aturan, saya tidak segan melapor."

"Aku bukan anak nakal. Tenang saja."

Junhong pun ingin terlelap hingga sampai ke rumah. Menutup mata dengan tenang, seraya merasakan angin malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ting Tong**

 **Ting Tong**

 **TOK TOK**!

 **Cklek**

"Ya?"

Yuna membelakak kaget ketika berhadapan dengan seorang pria bertubuh gagah nan sexy. Tak menggunakan atasan, hanya celana pendek menutup paha tegas nya.

"Yo—yongguk?!"

Yongguk terheran ketika bertemu Yuna yang barusan begitu menggebu memasuki rumah besarnya. Dilihat penjaga rumah tampak begitu kaku, agak takut. "Sa—saya sudah mencoba mencegah beliau masuk." Ungkapnya putus-putus.

"Hei, aku ini ibu dari Moon Jongup, salah satu penghuni disini. Jadi aku punya hak kesini."

Ibu Moon ini tidak mau tahu dan tetap keras kepala.

"Biarkan beliau masuk." Ungkap Yongguk seraya memberi ruang untuk wanita itu lalui.

Sedikit sentakan yang agak arogan, ia memasuki ruang pribadi tersebut. Membuat pria paruh baya yang kalah berdebat itu pun, hanya menghembus nafas lelah dan berlalu pergi.

Wanita itu memandangi ke sekitarnya. Masih sama dan tetap elegan. Pantas saja puteranya begitu betah menempati rumah besar itu begitu lama. Sayang, tak ada ruang untuk dirinya dan suami. Sungguh sayang sekali.

"Mau minum sesuatu?" Yongguk mengikuti wanita tersebut dari belakang punggungnya. Mengawasi terus agar sepatu hak yang dipakainya tidak menginjak lebih dalam lagi. Bisa berbahaya privasi selebritis terbongkar terlalu banyak oleh tangan orang tua sendiri. Walaupun tidak terlalu keberatan, tapi pengecualian untuk ibu Jongup yang tampaknya belum bisa dipercaya sepenuhnya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa , anak muda." Ujarnya basa-basi. Menggerakkan jari-jemarinya , memamerkan kuku-kuku mengkilap yang habis dipoles. "aku ingin bertemu putera ku saja. Ada?"

"Ada," Yongguk menyambut dengan keramah tamahan. "konser semalam sangat melelahkan. Jongup terlelap begitu lama."

"Konser? Owh. Aku tidak tahu."

Yongguk tergelak. _Jongup tidak memberitahu?_

"Konser _anniversary_. Kukira anda diundangnya. Tiket gold di tangannya sudah diberikan kepada seseorang. _Mungkin diberikan kepada Ibunya_ , itu yang kupikirkan."

"Oh, tidak. Ibu juga tidak terlalu tertarik." Tawanya agak melicik. Ia mendudukkan diri pada sofa hangat dan empuk yang selalu diselimuti bulu-bulu katun yang lembut. "Ia lebih baik mengundang pacarnya saja ke konser, daripada ibu yang sudah tua ini."

"Pacar?" Yongguk meneleng kepala. Penasaran. "Ia sudah punya pacar?"

Yuna tertawa anggun. "Bahkan kubisa bilang seorang _'calon'_."

Mata Yongguk membelakak. Kaget luar biasa dengan pernyataan ibunya Jongup. Ia tak mengira akan sejauh ini rekan kerjanya menyembunyikan suatu rahasia. Bukankah ini adalah permasalahan bersama? Seorang member B-A akan segera dijodohkan?

Kebetulan percakapan itu harus disanggah oleh kehadiran seorang pemuda lainnya. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit di tengah jalan, mungkin menumpahkan kesebalan. "akan kubunuh Daehyun jika ia mengambil pelembab tubuhku lagi."

Matanya berpaling tak sengaja kepada dua orang yang berada di ruang inti. Mulutnya terapit, jalannya terhenti. Dua maniknya langsung menajam lurus dengan hening berkepanjangan, menelan konsentrasinya.

"I—ibu."

"Oh! Kau rupanya!" Yuna terbangun dari dudukannya. Ia bertolak pinggang. "Kemarin kuhubungi hp mu berkali-kali. Kemana saja kau?"

"H—Hp ku hilang." Duga Jongup sejak kemarin ia mencarinya.

"Haish. Rupanya kau ini masih saja teledor." Wanita paruh baya itu mendekat dan mengapit lengan Jongup. Mencuri pandang pada Yongguk yang masih berdiri memaku sambil memperhatikan mereka. Tampaknya ingin membuat sebuah perbincangan rahasia. "Apa kau sore ini _free_? Nyonya Gyun meminta kau mengajak puterinya kencan hari ini."

Jongup tenggelam pada mata serius ibunya. Selalu sulit untuk dilawan.

"Gyun, bilang kau sudah mengobrol dekat dengan puterinya. Kau tak bilang-bilang, langsung kabur begitu saja. Kau harus ambil kesempatan ini."

"Ibu, aku tidak tahu apa dia menyukaiku. Aku tak mau membuat kencan yang agak dipaksakan."

"Puterinya Gyun pasti akan senang sekali. Pasti. Siapa yang tidak akan senang diajak kencan oleh artis tampans sepertimu?"

Jongup mendesah lemah. Kenapa ibunya sangat pintar berdebat pada hal semacam ini? Membuat perasaan Jongup menjadi campur aduk. Ia tidak bisa menolak, karena ia tak mau jika ibunya merengek di depan Yongguk lagi.

"Akan kucoba."

Ibunya melompat senang. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu puteranya sebagai tanda _should be proud_ pada anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Bangga lagi-lagi bisa membuat puteranya patuh padanya.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Wanita itu memperhatikan jam tangannya yang dikelilingi berlian. "ada arisan dengan teman-teman, Ibu. Jangan lupa kabarkan tentang Juyong lagi jika kalian sudah selesai kencan, ok."

Jongup hanya ingin ibunya cepat berlalu. Ia mengangguk, dan membiarkan beliau beranjak mendekat kembali pada Yongguk. "Terima kasih sudah mempersilahkanku masuk, anak yang baik." Ucapnya seraya mengelus pipi Yongguk lemah lembut, daripada berpamitan demikian kepada anaknya sendiri. Jadi membingungkan, siapa yang anak kandung sebenarnya?

Tidak butuh waktu berapa lama untuk mempertahankan wanita itu di dorm mereka.

Jongup terjatuh duduk di kursi bar, sambil menekan dahinya yang terasa pusing.

"Kau tidak apa? Ibumu ingin bertemu denganmu, dan kau langsung sakit begitu?"

Yongguk mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jongup. Memastikan rekan kerjanya baik saja.

"Kau pasti sudah diberitahu tentang tunanganku."

Yongguk mengangkat bahu. ia pun tak berharap kalau ibunya akan berceloteh sebanyak itu. "Kau seharusnya beritahu aku duluan. Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan rumor ini akan langsung tersebar."

"Aku juga takut itu. Tapi ibu sudah memastikan bahwa hubungan kami masih disembunyikan begitu rapat."

Yongguk angguk paham. "Daehyun dan Manajer Lee tahu?"

"Belum." Ia memangku kepalanya dengan lelah. "Rencana ibuku terlalu tiba-tiba hingga aku tak bisa berbicara banyak pada kalian."

Yongguk terkekeh. Ia merasa tersindir, karena ia seperti terlihat bercermin pada diri Jongup. Masalah keduanya hampir saja sama, dengan perbedaan bahwa Jongup tidak melawan apapun yang diinginkan orang tuanya. Ia pun juga tak tahu apa Jongup menerima pertunangan ini atau tidak. Ia tak mau bertanya sejauh itu dahulu.

"pastikan ini tidak sampai terumbar." Yongguk menepuk bahu Jongup sebelum berlalu. Ia hendak merapikan diri, dari hanya sebuah boxer dan gantungan handuk di bahunya. "aku doakan yang terbaik untuk kalian."

Jongup tersenyum. Tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yongguk.

"aku doakan yang terbaik untukmu juga, Hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junhong menghela nafas setelah melihat isi kiriman dari Wongjin. Kiriman yang ia dapatkan adalah permintaan dari ibunya , yang ia tak percaya akan sangat merepotkannya. Ia berharap ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Jongup lagi, tapi situasi begitu memaksanya. Dan lagi, ia tidak bisa menolak.

Ia menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, berusaha menidurkan diri.

"Jangan tidur dulu, bebs."

"Hoseok _hyung_." Ia terkejut sebelum berlalu ke dunia mimpi.

"Untung saja kau tidak mati duluan." pemuda itu mendudukkan diri di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Junhong. Sembari kembali mengemut permen vanilla nya. "aku ingin tanya padamu saja."

Kelakuan _sunbae_ , ani, sunbae se-SMP nya itu sudah seenaknya saja. Sudah ia kenal dari dahulu ia begitu pecicilan. Tak menyangka akan jadi satu angkatan di SMA.

"Apa kau seorang fanboy B-A sama seperti bocah Yoo itu?"

Junhong tergelak. "A—apa?"

Hoseok menidurkan kepalanya kali ini sambil agak mendongak ke arah Junhong, permennya sangat sulit dilepaskan. "Kakak perempuanku kemarin ditangkap salah satu security. Ia tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang ciri-cirinya sama sekali dengan kau."

Junhong mengembalikan memorinya. 5 wanita muda yang begitu kurang ajar hampir menyakitinya, salah satu adalah kakak dari Hoseok. Meskipun sunbae nya ini pecicilan, tapi tidak seberingas kakaknya. Ironis sekali.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja." Junhong merapikan buku-bukunya. Bersiap menyiapkan pergantian pelajaran. "Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan dunia fanboying. Kalau tidak, aku bisa jadi satu spesies seperti anak di depan sana." Dagu Junhong menjurus mengarah ke pada seorang anak yang punggungnya menelungkup malas di atas meja barisan paling ujung. Anak itu tidak sesemangat seperti hari lainnya. Seharian kalau tidak ketiduran, melamun, ketiduran lagi.

Bukankah seharusnya ia berhisteria pada pesta semalam kemarin? Apa dia jadi datang? Pikir Junhong.

"Ngomong-ngomong anak itu jadi pendiam sekali seharian ini. Mungkin kemarin dia gak bisa datang gara-gara tidak punya tiket, ya?" ungkap Hoseok sambil ikut mengawasi mata nya pada punggung remaja pemurung itu. "Kurasa. Mustahil sekali kalau dia datang, dan malah jadi pendiam. Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan kakakku. Sama-sama gilanya."

Hoseok kembali memberi perhatian pada Junhong. Kali ini entah kenapa cemilannya sudah berganti pada sekotak susu. Ia memang sangat suka susu. Pantas tulangnya kuat dan direkrut jadi ketua klub basket. "Kau tidak ingin tanyakan pada sobatmu itu?"

"Aku sedang tidak mood." Untuk ke sekian kalinya anak muda itu menghela pasrah. "ada masalah hari ini."

"Wowoh. Kau butuh obat. Mana Himchan?" Hoseok terkekeh. Bermaksud melucu. "Dia pun seharian ini tidak menengok kelas ini. Tumben."

"Kurasa sedang bantu Jaebum lagi di ruang osis. Dia paling tidak bisa menolak tawaran Jaebum hyung."

"Yeah. _As expect_ dari malaikat nya Seirin." Hoseok menyedot habis sekotak susunya. Ia hendak beranjak dari tempat duduk tersebut dan berlalu kembali pada kelas seharusnya. "Aku kembali, ok!"

"Baik, hyu—AWW"

Tangan Hoseok yang sengaja menepuk lengan Junhong sebagai salam keakrabannya, mendadak dikejutkan dengan respon Junhong. Anak itu meringis sembari mengusap lengan kanannya yang ditutupi lengan kemeja. _Ada apa?_

Berlaku panik, Hoseok pun langsung mengecek keadaan "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Ba—baik saja." Junhong menepis sentuhan sunbae nya. Ia tak ingin pemuda itu lebih banyak tahu tentang keadaannya. "Sebentar lagi bel, hyung. Kembalilah ke kelasmu." Tawa rendahnya memecah keheningan. Mungkin akan lebih baik berlagak baik-baik saja agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Namun Hoseok tak semudah itu tertipu daya. Ketika lihat lagak hoobae kesayangannya itu bertingkah tidak biasa.

' _Anak itu beran-beraninya mencuri hati Jongup. Jadi biar saja lengannya terluka kena cakaran, Noona.'_

Hoseok berlalu dari kelas tersebut, sembari mengusap dagunya. Ia tengah berpikir. "Noona tampaknya begitu ganas terhadap anak itu." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yongguk's POV**

Mendadak dada berdentum lagi. Semenjak mobil ini terparkir di depan rumah sederhana tersebut, semenjak itulah ketikaruan tingkah ini muncul. Entah mengaca lewat kaca spion, mengawasi keadaan halaman depan rumah, mengaca lagi, memeriksa gigi, lalu mengawasi keadaan rumah lagi. Tak tahu sampai kapan pantat ku ini tidak mau berpindah keluar dari mobil, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berani.

Aku akan bertemu mertuaku?!

Tak lama kemudian dari jauh aku bisa melihat pintu rumah itu terbuka. Menangkap sosok seorang wanita paruh baya memutar roda kursi nya dengan dua tangan telanjangnya, namun ia tidak merasa kerepotan. Aku cukup bangga dengan keadaan wanita tersebut. Tidak tampak tua, masih cukup cantik secantik Himchan, dan selalu memaparkan senyuman penuh syukur pada apapun yang ia miliki walaupun tak sebaik apa yang kumiliki. Ia sosok ibu pujaan.

Aku bernafas panjang. Mengatur segala tenaga, sampai kesiapan mental. _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja -_ itu yang selalu mental Yongguk sampaikan padaku.

Aku segera menarik kenop pintu mobil, dan beranjak perlahan. Takut-takut sepatu baru yang kupoles berkali-kali ini tak sengaja menginjak tai hewan hanya karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Pe—permisi." Sapaku sesopan mungkin, agak sedikit membungkuk. Wajah wanita itu yang sedang asik beradu pada tanaman pekarangannya, terlonjak. Matanya membulat, menelanjangi penampilanku dari setiap inci. Semuanya sudah diduga , karena penampilanku kali ini sebagai Bang Yongguk, bukan Bang Jongdae.

"Yo—yongguk?" ah, sudah kutahu aku akan dikenal. Berbeda kesan dengan Himchan yang tak kaget mendapat _service_ dariku. Ibunya malah sudah kaget duluan denganku sebelum aku memperkenalkan diri. Ini kesempatan yang baik bukan? Mengambil hati _sang mertua_ dengan pesona artis besar sepertiku?

"Maaf, Nyonya. Saya kemari tidak bermaksud menganggu. Tapi saya ingin—"

 **Sprutt spruttt**

"ARGH!" semprotan air menerpa wajahku tiba-tiba. Aku terbelakak kaget. Untuk apa ibu Himchan menyemprotku dengan air pupuknya?! Rasanya asam! Apa salahku?!

"Maafkan aku. Tapi Himchan tidak bisa ditemui lagi. Jadi Ibu mohon pergilah dari sini."

Mendengar hentakan itu tentu saja tidak bisa kuambil tindakan yang ia inginkan begitu saja. Aku butuh penjelasan dari perlakuan beliau, dan ketidakbolehanku untuk tidak menemui puteranya. Perasaan kemarin anaknya pulang dengan baik-baik saja, kan? Jadi, apa salahku?

"Ma—maaf sekali lagi. Tapi kenapa saya tidak boleh bertemu anak anda?"

Wanita itu merapatkan mulutnya, seperti mencegah sesuatu ditumpahkan dari dalam pemikirannya. Daripada menggubris pertanyaanku, ia sudah berancang akan menyemprot lagi. Tentu saja _coat_ mahalku tidak bisa langsung berbau kecut hanya dalam sehari!

"Ba—baik, saya akan pergi." Aku menyerah. Tampak luarku berkata demikian. Namun dalam lubuk hati, aku akan mencari cara lain untuk berkunjung dan mendapat restu dari wanita itu. Kenapa ibu Himchan begitu menolak keras dengan kunjunganku? Seperti sesuatu sudah terjadi di antara aku dan Himchan yang membuat ibu itu membenciku? Tapi, apakah ada? Sungguh, aku tidak ingat.

Aku memasuki mobil. Melihat dari balik kaca, tanpa berani kubuka. Wajahku dibalik kaca film, sudah tampak murung seperti menahan luka teramat di hati. Aku baru saja diusir oleh calon mertuaku sendiri. Sungguh malang sekali.

Wanita itu akhirnya memasuki kembali rumahnya tanpa menungguku pergi dahulu. Aku mengetuk dahi di kemudiku, dan mengutuk kesialan hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

"Anda sudah siap."

Manik Junhong yang telah dipasangkan lensa berwarna agak kebiruan itu, menatap ke dalam cermin. Penampakan yang ada adalah gadis belia dengan rambut hitam serta dress berwarna agak pink. Ia benci warna merah muda. Tidak normal memang jika laki-laki tulen sepertinya suka warna feminim tersebut. Tapi ia tidak mau mengungkapkannya.

"Terima kasih. Kau bisa pergi."

Pelayan yang menyiapkan segala hal, segera berlalu. Tidak ada yang merasa keberatan untuk mendandani bocah yang sejak lahir sudah secantik kakak dan ibunya. Kelahiran yang tidak diinginkan ibunya, membuat dirinya mengikuti segala permintaan beliau, walaupun harus bertingkah wanita. Itulah kenapa itu bukan urusan yang merepotkan. Sudah cantik, sudah bertingkah feminim, tidak memberontak pula. Jadi, kegilaan ini sudah jadi pekerjaan yang layak bagi para asisten rumah tersebut.

 **Tok Tok**

"Tu—maksud saya," mata Wongjin mungkin sudah agak berbinar menangkap seorang tampak malaikat cantik di depan meja rias. Syukurlah, dia masih sadar bahwa gadis itu adalah tuan mudanya. Kalau tidak, ia tidak apa yang akan terjadi. "—Nona. Sudah siap diantar?"

Junhong hanya mengangguk. Beranjak dengan lagak cukup anggun, karena tuntutan sepatu hak nya.

Ia akan menghabiskan waktu yang tidak ia harapkan sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial." Daehyun melepas kacamata hitamnya dengan sedikit amukan. "Lagi-lagi _Dispitch_ membuat rumor tidak-tidak."

Ia membuang keras koran di tangannya ke sebuah tong sampah hingga terdengar suara dentingan yang cukup keras. "Kenapa aku jadi ikut dilibatkan dengan rumor kencan _Shin_ Noona. Aku hanya membantunya, tapi tidak sebagai selingkuhannya. Sial."

Ia mengigit telunjuknya. "Mungkin aku dikenal si Playboy, tapi aku bukan brngsek juga. Lagipula, siapa yang mau dengan perempuan yang sudah punya 1 anak. Cih."

Tak lama kemudian, ia membuka handphone nya. Kakinya tidak berhenti melaju hingga ke pekarangan dorm dengan bentuk rumah besar nan mewah berlantai 3 itu. Ia tak peduli keamanan mobilnya terancam jika hanya diparkirkan di depan pagar. Ia terlalu konsen dengan 12 misscall dari Manager Lee, dan sisanya dari beberapa wanita yang pernah ia 'kencani'. Mereka mungkin ingin minta penjelasan.

Tapi tidak. Ia sedang tidak punya mood.

 **Tin Tin**

Laju Daehyun belum sempat sampai ke dalam dorm, sudah diinterupsi suara klakson dari arah luar pagar. Mungkin mobil Yongguk ingin masuk, karena anak itu kabur membawa mobilnya dan belum tampak pulang. Mobil Daehyun menghalangi jalan masuk parkir. Daehyun hanya terkekeh mengejek.

"Ya, ya, pangeran kesiangan. Aku akan segera bu—PRESIDEN BANG?!"

Mata Daehyun hampir keluar setelah melihat pemegang saham terbesar di TS Entertaiment itu baru keluar dari mobil _Lamborgini_ nya. Untuk ukuran lelaki tua, boleh bergaya juga, kan? Toh, ia masih kelihatan cukup tampan.

"Oh, kau ternyata Daehyun." Ujar pria itu seperti biasa dengan suara beratnya yang menurun ke Yongguk. "Yongguk ada?"

"A—aku kira dia belum pulang. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Balas Daehyun agak gugup. Ia belum pernah berhadapan dengan presiden TS hanya berdua saja.

Namun ia harus mencoret kata 'berdua saja' itu.

Karena tak lama kemudian, pintu kedua terbuka. Muncul berawal dari kaki panjang yang mulus, baru bentuk tubuh gemulai dibalut pakaian super sexy. Daehyun memperhatikan setiap lekuk itu baik-baik.

Terbelakak dirinya, wanita super sexy itu adalah wanita yang begitu ia kenal.

"P—pres. K—kau akan menjadikannya istrimu?" ujar Daehyun seenak jidat. Malah dibahas kekehan kedua orang di hadapannya, seolah ia bertingkah idiot.

"Kau sudah kenal dengannya, kan? Anak dari sahabatku, Presiden _Atalic record_ juga supermodel dunia, Kim Chungha.

Dia adalah calon tunangan Yongguk."

Jemari lentik gadis sexy itu melambai anggun. "H _ey_ , _its been a long time._ _Last time, i saw you still in a training grade. Now you're super Hot."_

Daehyun yang masih berpose menjatuhkan rahangnya, hanya berujar dengan setengah kesadarannya. "Oh, hai. Lama tak berjumpa juga, Chungha." _Keparat kau Yongguk bisa dapatkan cewek hot paling diidamkan seantero Asia_ —Daehyun memaki dalam benaknya. Toh benar, Yongguk memang beruntung disandingkan pada Chungha.

Namun tak tahu bagaimana pendapat Yongguk sendiri.

Chungha melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Matanya yang begitu genit dengan polesan _eyeliner_ cukup tebal, meneliti penampilan dorm calon suaminya. "Oh, jadi ini dorm tunanganku."

Bibir dengan polesan merah darah, terangkat naik membentuk seringai cantik dan cukup licik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Side Profile** :

 **Lee Dongwook :** Manager dari B-A. Tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya putih, dan agak kebulean. Disiplin, pendiam tapi cekatan, sangat patuh pada Presiden Yongin juga Yongguk. Namun hubungannya dengan Yongguk tidak sehormat Yongin karena tuntutan umur. Tidak mau memberitahu berapa umurnya, namun dia diketahui seorang duda karena istrinya meninggal. Tidak punya anak, dan terlalu konsen terhadap pekerjaannya sehingga tak punya waktu mencari istri.

 **Jung Hoseok :** Se SMP dengan Junhong, dan dahulu adalah kapten tim basket juga. Sunbae Junhong di klub basket. Sayang pada Junhong, tapi mereka dipisahkan kelas terus karena adik didikannya ini terlalu pintar. Sering berkunjung ke kelas Junhong dan Youngjae. Cukup dekat juga dengan 2 sahabat Junhong lainnya. Orangnya friendly, pemalas, agak rakus, dan selalu ingin tahu. Punya kakak perempuan seorang fans B-A.

 **Kim Chungha :** Seorang model sejak kecil. Menjadi supermodel _worldwide_ akibat pengaruh perusahaan ayahnya yang sudah Go International , talentanya, dan kecantikannya. Menjadi _The Hottest Woman_ di Korea. 80 persen darah Korea, 20 persen darah Jerman. Sudah dekat dengan member-member B-A sejak lama. Sebelumnya tinggal di Australia. Kepribadiannya : sulit ditebak.

* * *

Beberapa karakter tambahan ada yang OC dan ada yang diambil dari nama artis, untuk memudahkan 'penampakan' wujud para chara lainnya. Dongwook (aktor), Hoseok (BTS), Chungha (IOI), Donghae (Sj), Yongin Gyun Wongjin Yuna Jaesung (Oc) , Jaebum (got7) ^^ jika tidak berkenan, mohon dimaklumi.

Terima kasih atas kesabarannya menunggu update ini. Bulan ini saya cukup _free_ , tapi tidak untuk writer block yang cukup sering mendera. Syukurlah bisa diupload juga! Lekas diupload, biar gak kehilangan ide lagi wkwk. Makanya gak semua sempat teredit.

Mohon **review** nya agar meningkatkan semangat Miyu menyelesaikan cerita ini. **Fav** , juga **Follow** biar gak ketinggalan.

Terima kasih~


	8. Dunia ini begitu sempit

**My Idol, My Boyfriend**

Himkyu's Present

 **BAP Fiction_Banghim x Daejae x JongLo**

Genre : Romance Comedy Drama

Disclaimer : BAP cast are owned by TS Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

. _  
_

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7  
_**

Jongup duduk dengan perasaan khawatir. Ia sulit menghilangkan segala siluet tidak mengenakkan untuk pertemuan kedua dengan seorang gadis cantik malam itu. Ia belum punya pengalaman apapun mengajak kencan wanita secara serius, kecuali jika harus berpura-pura sekedar _fanservice_.

Teknik apa yang bisa ia pakai kali ini. Menebarkan kelopak bunga pada pijakannya, atau mengeluarkan sulap bunga mawar yang begitu _klise_ sambil berucap ' _Sore ini kau begitu cantik bagai bunga sakura di musim semi._ ' ?

"Jongup?"

Jongup berpaling dari lamunannya. Seorang gadis yang begitu cantik , tidak menyambut dengan senyum , hanya sebuah tampakan sedih dari raut wajahnya. Gadis itu selalu terlihat murung setiap kali ia temui. Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Disampingnya ada seorang pria. Setelannya sama persis seperti supir muda yang kemarin sempat berseteru dengannya. Namun kali ini lebih berumur. Ia kelihatan lebih ramah, setelah memberi salam hormat serta senyuman.

"Hai, Juyong. Kita bertemu lagi akhirnya." Jongup sedikit kaku. Suasana menjadi begitu canggung ketika dirinya mengoreksi sikap sendiri.

"Ibumu, kemana?"

Juyong merespon lemah. Matanya mengerling kemana-mana, seperti belum siap untuk berbincang jauh dengan pemuda di hadapannya. "Mungkin sedang pergi."

Mata Jongup bertemu dengan Wongjin sekedar memastikan. Pria itu mengangguk membenarkan.

Pantas saja suasana begitu sepi sedari tadi, kecuali para asisten rumah yang sedang berkeliling, pikir Jongup.

Wongjin pun ijin untuk pamit. Ia tahu bahwa tugasnya sudah cukup mengantarkan nona mudanya itu bertemu sang calon tunangan yang dibicarakan nyonya besarnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Juyong tak suka berbasa-basi. Dengan raut datar, meminta segera kejelasan maksud Jongup. Hatinya sedang tidak merasa enak.

"Eum. Ini terlalu mendadak, bahkan aku belum siap apapun." Jongup memperhatikan penampilannya. Ia ingin menggerutu bahwa pakaiannya tidak sebaik dan semewah untuk bersanding dengan gaun cantik Juyong. "Aku bahkan tidak punya mobil limosin, dan sebuket bunga mawar."

 **Ppfft**

Juyong tergelak.

"Kupikir kau artis , cukup banyak uang untuk punya mobil."

Jongup mengekeh, lega dengan perubahan sikap Juyong. "Ah, soal itu. Karena aku member termuda, aku belum diijinkan punya mobil."

Juyong tergelak kembali mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau terus menertawakanku?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau lucu."

"Setelah sebelumnya kau terlihat sedih tadi."

Juyong hanya menarik kaku kedua ujung senyumnya. Seolah dirinya pun tak tahu kenapa selalu merasa sedih dengan kehadiran Jongup beserta penampilannya seperti ini. Ia dilingkupi rasa malu, tapi keberadaan Jongup benar membuatnya tak kembali merasa menyedihkan.

"Aku ingin ajak kau ke suatu tempat. Pakai taxi, tidak apa?"

Juyong lalu berangguk kepala. Taxi menurutnya tidak terlalu buruk, setelah sekian lama ia diantar jemput oleh supir sendiri.

Jongup segera menghubungi taxi untuk menjemput keduanya di rumah besar tersebut. Selagi ia sedang bercakap di handphone, Juyong hanya mengamati punggung datar Jongup dengan perhatian serius. Pikirannya mendadak teringat pada konser semalam.

"Sepertinya taxinya sudah datang." Jongup menegur Juyong yang sedang luput akan lamunannya. Ia tidak bereaksi apapun. "Juyong?"

Juyong dikejutkan pada panggilan padanya. Dilihat wajah Jongup mengkhawatirkannya. "Ah. Ba—baiklah."

Jongup ikut bersemangat dengan respon singkat itu dan segera menarik tangan Juyong untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Drrrtt Drrrrt**

 **Drrrttt Drrrrtt**

 **Drrrrt Drrrrt**

 **Drrttt—**

[MWO?!]

Daehyun menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinga setelah mendengar seruan berat partner kerjanya itu. Ia jadi kesal, seharusnya dia yang membentak karena Yongguk mengangguri teleponnya selama 5 menit.

"Kau dimana sekarang?!" ucapnya dengan setengah berbisik. Ia masih saja meringkuk dibalik ruangan kecil di belakang dapur. Kedua orang yang hadir di dormnya masih sibuk bersenda gurau di ruang makan. Apalagi leking tawa Chungha yang paling mendominasi.

"Aku lapar. Sekarang di supermarket, sedang makan." Yongguk memperbaiki letak earphonenya, sambil terus menyeruput mienya dengan gaya tundukan kepala cukup dalam. Topinya harus sukses menutup wajahnya.

"Kau mau nyari mati, hah?! Seorang Bang Yongguk makan di supermarket—ah sudahlah. Cepat pulang kemari!"

Yongguk berhenti menyeruput ramennya. "Kenapa? Kau rindu padaku?"

Di seberang sana, Daehyun hampir tersedak dengan air ludahnya sendiri. Masih sempatnya Yongguk bercanda tidak jelas. "Berhentilah bercanda. Aku serius.

Ayahmu dan calon tunanganmu datang!"

Yongguk mendadak tersedak dengan kuah ramennya. "MWO?!"

"Hentikan 'MWO?!' mu itu! Sekarang angkat bokongmu kemari secepatnya!"

Yongguk tidak mungkin menemui dua malaikat bertanduk iblis secara bersamaan. Ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya yang pastilah siap mengomelinya karena sikap pengusiran di malam konser. Dan calon tunangannya—

Ia memang tidak pernah tahu siapa calon tunangannya, dan tak ingin tahu sama sekali.

"Aku rasa sampai besok aku tidak akan pulang. Kau urus mereka sendiri, ya." Yongguk hendak menutup telepon. Tapi ingatannya kembali pada suatu hal. "Kau usir mereka kalau bisa."

 **Tut Tut Tut**

"YAAAAKK! Bagaimana aku bisa mengusir seorang pemegang saham terbesar TS Agency, dan anak dari Alatic Record, Kim Chungha?! KAU BRNGSK?!" Daehyun gregetan dan seperti ingin memakan bulat-bulat handphonenya sendiri.

Daehyun mengacak rambutnya setelah mengalami pusing kepala berat. Ia jadi punya dua masalah sekaligus. Tidak bisa membawa pulang Yongguk, dan hampir kehilangan pekerjaannya karena mengusir presiden agensinya sendiri.

"Daehyun, kau kemana?"

Suara Chungha pun mengejutkan Daehyun. Ia panik mengeluarkan diri dari persembunyian.

"Ka—kalian pasti begitu bosan menunggui Yongguk, ya?" responnya reflek. Yongin tidak balas. Ia menyeruput tehnya kembali. Sudah tahu bahwa menanti Yongguk adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan.

"Aku yakin, Yongguk _oppa_ tidak akan datang." Chungha menyandar di bangku dengan kecewa. Bibir nya mengerucut manja. "Ia tahu aku disini, dan dia tidak senang itu."

Daehyun jadi sedikit bergidik dengan Chungha, karena anak itu jadi bisa membaca pikirannya.

Suara dentingan cangkir ditaruh ke atas meja. Yongin berdiri seperti biasa dengan gerakan berwibawa. "Kulepaskan dia untuk hari ini. Tapi, lain waktu, jangan biarkan dia melarikan diri lagi, Jung Daehyun. Aku harus kasih pelajaran pada anak itu."

Daehyun berangguk cepat. Cukup gelisah setelah diancam demikian.

"Jangan begitu, Paman. Aku yakin Yongguk _oppa_ hanya belum siap saja dengan hubungan kami." Chungha menaut lengan dengan manja pada pria yang berstatus calon mertuanya itu. _'Kucing liar'_ —pikir Daehyun.

"Oh ya, Daehyun." Sebelum keduanya benar-benar berlalu dari pintu keluar, teguran ayah Yongguk mengejutkan Daehyun yang hendak merapikan perkakas minuman yang disajikan tadi. "Kudengar tentang skandalmu hari ini."

Bahu Daehyun mendadak jadi tegang.

"Aku tidak mau perusahaanku bangkrut karena ulahmu, lagi." Ucapnya dengan nada agak sarkasme. Selanjutnya, beliau berlalu dan tidak mengindahkan wajah kecut Daehyun setelah mendengar tuntutan demikian.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Daehyun menunduk ke sekian kali sebagai permintaan maaf.

Daehyun terduduk di lantai dengan hati yang cukup deg-deg sejak melihat tatapan mengerikan Yongin. Mereka punya mata yang sama, Yongguk dan Yongin, dan kenapa hanya Yongin yang paling mengerikan untuk ditatap dalam waktu 30 detik saja?

Daehyun yang sedang meredam amarah pun segera mengeluarkan HP nya, mengetik sesuatu begitu cepat, kemudian ia melemparkannya ke atas sofa hingga hampir terplanting ke lantai.

 **To : Bang Yongguk**

 **MATI SAJA KAU BANG YONGGUK! JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI KE DORM!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Himchan menyusuli Youngjae yang sedari tadi ia panggil tidak juga diresponnya. Larinya agak dipercepat, menyusul langkah Youngjae yang semakin menjauh.

"Hey, Youngjae, kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Himchan berhasil menangkap tangan Youngjae.

Youngjae dengan ekspresi kosongnya, mengalih pandang. Akhirnya ia bisa memberi respon. Pandangannya sayu. Membuat Himchan semakin khawatir padanya. Pantas saja, selama ia membantu pekerjaan Jaebum, ia selalu kepikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau kau melamun sambil jalan, kau bisa tertabrak tiang nanti." Himchan merangkul bahu Youngjae. "Kau pulang malam juga? Kita pasti lelah menjadi anak kelas 3. Aku iri dengan Junhong yang sudah pintar, ia tidak perlu ambil tambahan, bukan?"

Youngjae tidak merespon. Ia masih dalam keterdiamannya, melindur sejak berada di sekolah.

Melihat keadaan pemuda manis itu semakin memprihatinkan. Ia menyandarkan tubuh pemuda itu lebih dekat padanya, dan merasakan dilema anak itu. Feeling yang ia miliki pada Youngjae tidak pernah meleset.

"Kau sudah dapat kartu ID mu dari Daehyun, kan?"

Youngjae melepas cepat rangkulan tersebut. "YAK! Jangan sebut nama itu lagi!"

"Eh, jadi benar ada masalah tentang Daehyun?"

Youngjae menutup telinganya. Membenamkan pikiran dan halusinasinya dari semua kata Daehyun. Ia memasukkan nama 'Jung Daehyun' menjadi peringkat teratas yang tidak mau ia dengar seumur hidupnya. "Gak ada Daehyun! Gak Kenal Dia!"

Himchan hanya terkekeh dan mengusap punggung pemuda itu agar membuatnya lebih tenang. "Sudahlah lupakan saja, jika urusanmu sudah selesai dengannya. Toh, kita orang biasa tidak akan bisa terlalu dekat dengan idola besar lebih lama, kan?"

"Tapi, aku ingin terus ketemu sama Yongguk!" Youngjae kali ini menyungut bibir. Mengundang tawa sahabatnya.

"Aku harus ke bar malam ini. Kau mau ikut?"

"Mereka akan mengusirku duluan karena aku masih pelajar, Hyung."

"Aku pun juga, HA HA"

Himchan dan Youngjae pun berjalan bersama hingga ke perempatan jalan yang akan memisahkan mereka.

"Jadi, kenapa mereka menerimamu?"

Himchan kembali menerka pada masa lalu. Ia ingat, ia hanya kenakan kaus sederhananya, bertemu pria tua baik yang mau menerimanya dengan alasan yang cukup aneh.

"Pemilik bar suka wajahku, dan ia mengatakan bahwa wajahku cukup menjual jika aku memang tidak bisa menjadi _host_ di barnya. Jadi, ia memberikan posisiku sebagai pelayan bar."

"Mereka tidak memikirkan konsekuensinya?"

"Jika uang, mereka melakukan apapun, walaupun itu beresiko. Pekerjaanku cukup bagus disana. Tidak banyak wanita yang mau menyerangku, mereka senang diajak mengobrol saja."

Ekspresi Youngjae agak terkejut. Tetap saja terdengar mengerikan. "Mereka mengobrol dengan mata lapar mereka, asal kau tahu." Ia berhenti dan menahan Himchan. "Jangan pernah terima tawaran uang untuk menemani mereka semalam,ok!?"

"mereka menawarkan uang, maka aku memberikan mereka minuman. Itu saja. Haha."

Perbincangan mereka tanpa sadar menelan cukup waktu, menyelesaikan perjalanan mereka bersama. Mereka akan berpisah di belokan.

"Tidak apa, tidak kuantar sampai rumah?"

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku sudah lebih baik karena Hyung sudah sangat menyebalkan sekali padaku tadi."

Himchan membalas senyuman dan memberi pelukan hangat untuk membangun keakraban mereka sebelum berpisah di jalan yang berbeda. "Jangan terlalu lelah, Hyung. Kita sebentar lagi menempuh ujian. Kalau kau sakit, bagaimana?"

"Aku jadi tidak enak dipanggil 'Hyung' terus, Hahaha. Tidak apa. Kau tahu kan kalo aku ini anak rajin dan pandai." Himchan terkikik sedikit meledek. "Lagipula, aku ada sahabat-sahabatku, dan ada ibuku juga. Aku selalu semangat."

Youngjae memperhatikan Himchan seperti seorang malaikat. Kenapa ada pemuda tulus dan begitu baik seperti sahabatnya ini?

"Heol~ Pantas saja, Yongguk suka padamu."

"Itu hanya pertemuan kebetulan. Kurasa Yongguk pun sudah melupakanku."

"Tidak. Tidak yakin kalau Yongguk melupakanmu. Yongguk itu tipe setia. Itu berdasarkan survei dari salah satu situs terkemuka yang sahabatku beritahu."

"Aku paham." Himchan memberi tepukan di atas pucuk kepala pemuda itu layaknya seorang kakak yang baik. "Kau harus belajar keras, jangan fanboying terus, ok?!"

"Hey, walaupun aku fanboying terus, tapi aku masih masuk peringkat 5 besar di kelas unggulan! Aku bisa saja mengalahkan anak kecil (zelo) itu."

"Kau memang pintar, tapi pemalas. Itu saja masalahmu. Makanya kau sulit mengalahkan Junhong. Ha Ha. Sudahlah, cepat kau pulang. Orang tuamu khawatir nanti." Himchan mendorong tubuh Youngjae agar melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Himchan menatapi Youngjae hingga benar-benar ia tak terlihat lagi. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya begitu lega dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang membaik, dan masalah lainnya sudah terselesaikan.

" _Kau tidak apa?"_

Himchan tidak jadi berlalu saat melihat sepasang kekasih di jalan kepergiannya menuju bar. Sang gadis hampir terselip dengan sepatu hak rendahnya, dan laki-laki bermasker merangkulnya.

Himchan berpikir, kenapa ada perempuan masih saja tidak bisa jalan dengan hak yang sudah rendah. Kecuali kalau dia laki-laki , yang tidak terbiasa pakai sepatu perempuan.

Tapi, Himchan melihat dress yang dikenakan perempuan tadi. Membuatnya teringat dengan seseorang. Cukup familiar. Seperti pernah ia lihat dibelikan seseorang di suatu tempat.

Atau hanya halusinasinya saja?

Entahlah. Himchan malas berpikir terlalu keras setelah otaknya diasah banyak dalam pelajaran tambahan hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau taxi hanya akan berhenti sampai perempatan."

"Tidak apa. Lagipula, berjalan di tengah keramaian lebih baik." Rangkulan di lengan Jongup semakin kencang agar ia tidak terselip lagi. Junhong tidak suka dengan sepatunya, sangat tidak nyaman. Sepatu wanita selalu menyebalkan. Dan ia jarang menggunakannya sampai keluar rumah.

"Kau ingin ajak aku kemana?"

Jongup mengantar hingga ke suatu tempat yang cukup ramai dikelilingi orang. Suara dentuman nada yang begitu random dari mesin audio, menggema di trotoar tersebut. Malam jadi tidak terlalu sunyi.

"Ada ramai apa itu?"

"Itu tempatnya."

Mereka bergabung pada keramaian. Junhong menatap sekitarnya, khawatir kenaannya terlepas karena sebuah tarikan tak sengaja di wig nya. Namun melihat perhatian Jongup yang sama sekali tidak cemas akan penyamarannya, ia jadi tidak khawatir juga. Mereka bisa melindugi rahasia masing-masing.

1 jam mereka menikmati aksi tarian dari 2 orang laki-laki. Mereka melakukan street dance dengan sangat baik dengan cara mereka yang berbeda. Yang satu melakukan breakdance, yang satu lebih ke freestyle.

"Mereka begitu hebat. Bukankah seharusnya mereka debut jadi idol juga?"

"Tidak semua orang berbakat di notice oleh agensi besar. Aku masih sangat beruntung saat itu."

Junhong menatap Jongup. Seperti ada cerita di kedua matanya yang masih fokus pada dua penari tersebut.

"Aku ingin menari juga, tapi penyamaranku bisa ketauan. Bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan di tempat lain?"

Junhong mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi bersama meninggalkan lokasi menuju ke tempat yang lebih sunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Plok Plok Plok**

"Woahhh! Kau keren!"

Jongup tersengal-sengal karena tercekat nafasnya sendiri. Namun ia bisa melepaskan dahaganya setelah ia meminum minuman yang diberikan Junhong.

"Tarian mu sangat keren."

"Aku tahu." Jongup meneguk minumannya. "Seharusnya kuundang kau ke konserku, biar kau bisa lihat penampilanku lainnya."

"Ah, aku ini masih 16 tahun, jadi tidak bisa datang ke konser pornomu itu." Junhong menyeruput santai minumannya.

"Mwo? Kau tahu konserku?"

Junhong hampir tersedak minumannya sendiri. Ia sadar habis keceplosan.

"a—aku, hanya tak sengaja tahu—"

"Haha, kupikir kau tak tertarik dengan dunia KPop. Tapi aku senang jika kau sudah mulai mengenal grup ku."

Junhong hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum ia lebih banyak melakukan kecerobohan dalam tindakannya.

"Jadi, kau sepertinya ingin bercerita tentang grup penari itu?"

"Ah, soal itu." Jongup mendudukkan diri di samping Junhong. Tatapan mereka sama mengarah pada sungai Han yang diterangi cahaya . "Ceritanya cukup panjang. Apa kau tidak akan bosan dengan kencan seperti itu?"

"Aku justru tidak suka kencan tanpa perbincangan satu sama lain. Apalagi membincangkan rahasia kita satu sama lain, aku pasti sangat menyukainya.."

Jongup mengambil nafas terdalam. Menghembuskan kepulan cukup sejuk akibat cuaca malam.

"Baiklah,

jadi ceritaku ini berawal dari—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Himchan memasuki bar.

"Kau akhirnya datang." Pria muda melemparkan lap di bahunya ke meja. Umurnya sekitaran 30-an. "Lama sekali."

Gerutuan pria itu membuat Himchan mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyum permintaan maafnya. "Aku baru selesai belajar tambahan untuk ujian."

"Bos benar harus berpikir dua kali untuk menerima anak kecil sepertimu." Pria itu mendengus sebal.

Himchan tertawa. "Lebih baik daripada Hyung kerja sendirian, kan?"

Pria itu berdecak. "Untung saja kau kenalan adikku, aku bisa menerimamu dengan baik."

"Hyunsik _hyung_ baik-baik saja, jika hyung sebegitu penasarannya."

"Kau berusaha membaca pikiranku, atau kau sebegitu perhatiannya pada adikku?"

"Karena Jiyeop _hyung_ brother complex, itu saja."

Jika saja Himchan tidak langsung menghindar dari tempat duduk nya, ia pasti sudah kena serangan lap kotor dari Jiyeop. "Sana ganti pakaianmu saja. Ck."

"Iya, iya, Hyung."

Himchan baru saja akan angkat kaki menuju ruang ganti. Sampai matanya menangkap keberadaan seseorang menindurkan kepala di meja bar, duduk tidak jauh darinya sedari tadi.

Sampai ia mengamati beberapa menit punggung itu, ia langsung tersadar.

"Jongdae?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dongwook melemparkan sebuah majalah dan sebuah koran, tepat di atas meja , di hadapan Daehyun yang masih senang menunduk dan meratapi sesuatu.

"Aku harus menerima berbagai telepon masuk dan berbagai email penggemar selagi kau sibuk meratap dan berdiam menyesali hal-hal yang sudah terjadi. Aku benar-benar muak denganmu."

"Ahjussi, bisakah kau mengerti sedikit dengan keadaanku?"

"Aku tidak setua itu, anak keparat!"

Celetuk Dongwook cepat mengerem keluhan Daehyun. Pria di hadapannya ini tidak pernah merubah ekspresi datarnya, tapi bentakannya sudah sangat menyakitkan. Kenapa ia harus punya manajer segalak dan mengerikan seperti orang itu? Apa karena wajahnya yang cukup tampan dan cocok bersanding dengan 3 pemuda tampan lainnya, maka ia dijadikan pilihan utama dari semua jejeran manajer yang mendaftar?

 **Cklek**

"Aku pulang. Eh? Dongwook Ahjussi?"

Dongwook bersumpah ingin menghancurkan seisi dorm jika ada satu orang lagi memanggilnya 'ahjussi'. Ia kelihatan jadi lebih badmood. "Kau darimana saja Jongup?"

"Ah, aku makan malam dengan teman orang tuaku." Jongup melihat pada Daehyun. Memperhatikannya cukup miris. "Ia kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu berita-berita tentang anak keparat ini?"

"Well, aku sedang tidak peduli dengan berita setelah konser kemarin." Jongup melenguh lemah sambil melepaskan jaket malamnya, "tapi bisa kutebak isi beritanya."

Dongwook mengangguk. "Ya. Orang bertingkah ini melakukannya lagi. Kali ini lebih parah. Digosipkan dengan wanita yang hampir mau menikah."

"Oh no." Jongup merespon, dengan ekspresi sengaja terkejut. Padahal itu bukan sesuatu yang sama sekali mengejutkan bagi Jongup. Wanita jenis apapun, asal dia betina, pasti digaet member paling playboy ini.

Melihat ia sedang diledek, Daehyun jadi kesal. "Brngsek kau. Tertawa saja sana."

"Habis aku juga sudah muak denganmu, Hyung. Aku sudah peringatkan kau berkali-kali." Jongup ikut duduk dan mau bergabung dalam perbincangan. "bukannya kau tidak suka perempuan, ya?"

"Hah?! Omong kosong apa itu? Jangan berbicara seolah aku ini 'gay'!"

Jongup melipat tangan, terkikik meledek. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kau tidak suka tingkah perempuan yang agak berlebihan."

"Deja vu." Daehyun menyipit, membidik Jongup dengan tatapan tidak sukanya. "aku memang tidak suka dengan sikap perempuan yang agak berlebihan, bukan berarti aku alergi dengannya. Sudah berapa kali kuberita—."

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kalau kita buat skandal lebih panas untuk menutup skandal ini?"

"HEI KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK!"

Dongwook menerka ucapan Jongup. Ingin tahu maksud ucapannya. "Maksudmu?"

"Skandal baru akan menutupi skandal lama, seperti besi berkarat jika ditimpa besi baru, tidak akan terlihat karatannya, akan tampak baru. Penonton lebih cepat terpengaruh dengan berita yang lebih panas, kan?"

"Kau mau aku buat skandal baru? Itu sama saja keluar dari kandang singa, lalu jatuh ke lubang buaya!"

"Itu ide yang cukup bagus." Dongwook tiba-tiba menyalip.

"YAK! KALIAN DENGAR AKU TIDAK!?"

Dongwook beralih pada Daehyun, berusaha membujuknya. "Lagipula skandal mu ini melibatkan dua orang legenda dalam dunia entertaiment. Bahkan hampir saja menikah. Kau merugikan banyak hal. Karirmu, nama baikmu, hubungan mereka berdua, dan perseteruan antar agensi. Yongin- _ssi_ tidak akan suka itu."

"Shim Noona, tidak mau membelaku disini?" ekspresi Daehyun cukup cemas. Tercekat oleh tekanan dua orang di hadapannya.

"Kau ini masih anak kecil, dan bisa dibilang 'baru' dalam industri hiburan. Kau pasti kalah walaupun dibela, atau membela. Apalagi skandal 'playboy' mu itu, tidak sekali dua kali. Ini sudah ke 5 kali dalam setengah tahun."

Daehyun menghela nafasnya.

ia mengaku ia benar suka bermain dengan banyak perempuan. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya kesalahannya untuk semua skandal itu. Toh, dia hanya melakukan apa yang mereka suka dari Daehyun.

Perempuan tertarik padanya, dan ia tidak bisa menolak. Mereka (perempuan) adalah mahluk yang lemah. Mereka butuh kasih sayang dari seorang Daehyun, yang begitu peduli dengannya. Daehyun juga sangat menyayangi mereka, ingin melindungi kelemahan mereka. Ia tidak mau mereka menangis karena dirinya, ia tidak mau mencampakkan mereka.

Namun saking sayangnya, ia jadi agak takut dengan ketergantungan mereka.

"Baiklah. Pertama, aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk skandal ini. Kedua, aku janji tidak ada lagi skandal tentang hubunganku dengan perempuan2 itu. Ketiga, jangan salahkan aku jika ideku ini gila."

"Ide apa?" Dongwook dan Jongup berseru bersamaan. Gelisah sekaligus penasaran dengan tanggapan Daehyun.

Daehyun mendekat , berbicara agak berbisik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan mengontrak pacar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yongguk membuka matanya yang sudah sangat mengantuk. Sedikit menguap, lalu memperhatikan sekitar sekedar mengawasi keadaan. Ia sudah tertidur berapa lama? Ia pun tak tahu. Alkohol sudah mengambil kesadarannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Yongguk tersentak mendengar suara yang begitu familiar. Ketika melihat tepat ke depan, seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya tengah mengelap salah satu gelas wine.

"Himchan?! Ah syukurlah aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Himchan tampak terheran sebentar. "Kau punya keperluan denganku, Jongdae- _ssi_?"

Yongguk segera cepat bangun dengan duduk menegap. Menunjuk diri sendiri begitu heran, memastikan bahwa Himchan salah memanggilnya. Tapi ekspresi heran Himchan tidak berubah. Seolah semuanya normal saja.

Ia tidak sekaget dirinya baru bertemu dengan seorang Bang Yongguk.

 **Plak**

Yongguk baru ingat sampai mengeplak jidatnya sendiri. Sejak datang ke bar, ia masih menggunakan kostum Jongdaenya (kacamata hitam, coat panjang, topi). Alkohol membuat dirinya tampak begitu bodoh. Untung saja Himchan belum sadar sama sekali sosok dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau kemana saja, Jongdae _-ssi_? Aku tidak melihatmu lagi setelah malam itu. Kau pergi begitu saja."

Yongguk membaca ekspresi Himchan yang mengerut tidak senang. Mungkin merasa kesal karena aksi kabur yang tak diketahui Himchan. Atau menurutnya melarikan diri adalah sesuatu yang tidak sopan setelah ia menumpang tidur? Yongguk bersumpah, ia sudah meninggalkan pesan dengan sebuah kertas dan no telpon jika saja Himchan menemukannya.

Yongguk tidak akan menyinggung kembali perihal itu. Ia sekarang butuh bantuan Himchan lagi jika ia mau berkenan menumpanginya kembali untuk semalam.

"Maaf sekali. Aku punya keperluan mendadak. Tapi, Himchan, aku sangat butuh bantuamu kembali."

Himchan mengamati wajah Yongguk. Ekspresiny tidak jelas terlihat, lagi-lagi karena kacamata hitam di ruangan segelap ini. Dengan nada nya yang terdengar memohon dan tidak berdaya, pasti adalagi masalah yang menimpanya hingga ia begitu putus asa.

Himchan tidak tega.

"Apa itu, Jongdae- _ssi_?"

"Aku butuh tempat menumpang. Hanya semalam. Kumohon!" Yongguk mengenggam sungguh-sungguh tangan Himchan dengan rajukan.

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain untuk kau menumpang?"

Yongguk menggeleng cepat. Ia mau saja menginap di hotel mewah ataupun sebuah villa mahal. Tapi ia tidak suka membuang uang untuk semalam, apalagi dengan penampilan sebagai Bang Yongguk yang sedang diikuti paparazzi akhir-akhir ini. Sangat berbahaya. Ayahnya akan langsung tahu keberadaannya dalam sekejap mata.

Satu hal lagi, sejak dari siang, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Himchan, kan? Kalau saja ia sedang tidak kebelet rindu pada 'cinta' nya, ia tidak akan memohon seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Malam ini saja. Setelah itu, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu lagi." Himchan berusaha melepas genggaman di tangannya. Yongguk bisa lihat wajah kekecewaan Himchan, mungkin teringat masalah malam itu dan kali ini ia dengan gampangnya meminta pertolongan lagi.

Yongguk ingin sekali memperjelas alasannya, bahkan menunjukkan siapa dirinya. Tapi, ia mengurungkan niat. Jika ia beritahu , kesempatan kedua untuk menyusup masuk ke rumah Himchan, tidak ada lagi. Ibunya Himchan pasti masih alergi dengan Bang Yongguk, tidak untuk Bang Jongdae, bukan begitu?

Barulah, jika ada kesempatan lagi, Yongguk akan kejutkan Himchan siapa Bang Jongdae sebenarnya.

"Himchan?"

Himchan mengalih perhatian dari beberapa gelas wine yang hendak ia lap saat panggilan santai memanggilnya.

Jongdae (Yongguk) sedang bersandar kepala pada pangkuan tangannya, menatap Himchan begitu nyamannya dari balik kacamata hitam. Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa mata elang nan mesum yang tengah menjelajah di seluruh tubuh Himchan yang begitu pas mengenakan pakaian bartendernya.

"Jika aku adalah seorang artis, apa kau akan mengijinkanku masuk ke rumahmu?"

Himchan tenang beberapa menit. Cukup untuk Yongguk mengalih perhatian dulu ke tubuh bagian bawah Himchan, lalu kembali lurus mengamati wajah Himchan setelah pemuda itu hendak membalas.

"Itu aneh. Kenapa ada artis yang mau menumpang di rumah sederhanaku?" Himchan mengambil segelas wine, kembali membersihkan , tak ingin buang waktu. "sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan. Tapi ibuku tidak akan suka, mungkin."

"Kenapa?" Yongguk penasaran.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Mungkin ia tak mau rumahnya jadi makin berantakan kalau ada fans mengerubungi untuk bertemu artisnya. Itu skandal, bukan? Ha ha." Himchan menghela nafasnya. "Kami pernah didatangi wartawan, entah kenapa. Ibuku lalu mengusir mereka dengan sangat keras."

Himchan menuangkan segelas air putih. "Beliau juga tak ingin aku terlalu terjerumus dengan dunia artis, seperti temanku yang sangat addict dengan salah satu grup. Mungkin karena takut anaknya jadi tidak konsen belajar."

"Kau menaruh kata 'mungkin' terlalu banyak. Apa kau tidak tahu alasannya sama sekali?"

Himchan mengendik bahu. "Tidak tahu. Lagipula aku yakin alasannya sepele. Banyak orang tua yang tidak suka anaknya jadi terlalu ngefans, nanti bisa buang-buang uang. Aku ini miskin. Jadi aku terima alasan itu, kalau memang benar."

Himchan mengulurkan air putih tersebut pada Yongguk. "aku tidak pesan, kok." Ungkap Yongguk dengan setengah bingung.

"Biar mabukmu cepat larut."

Dengar anjuran begitu, Yongguk tidak menolak untuk meminum air putih tersebut sampai kosong.

"Syukurlah, Ibuku tidak menolak sama sekali saat kemarin aku mengantarkan sahabatku menonton grup kesayangannya." Lanjut Himchan.

"Itu ben—maksudku, sungguh?! Siapa? Kau suka salah satu membernya? Mungkin, jadi fans?" Yongguk terkekeh. Di dalam hati, ia jadi tidak sabar dengar kesan Himchan tentang penampilannya kemarin.

" _Boys Absolute._ Aku suka ketiganya. Mereka keren. Sahabatku terus menyinggung salah satu membernya, yaitu Bang Yongguk. Tapi—" Himchan menggeleng lemah. "aku bukan fansnya, hanya suka saja dengan kepribadiannya."

"APA KAU NAKSIR?"

Himchan mendadak terkejut dengan reaksi tak biasa Jongdae. "Eh? Kenapa jadi yang kau yang heboh?"

Yongguk tergagap. Ia terlalu bersamangat hingga tidak sempat mengoreksi tingkahnya yang benar. "A—aku hanya bertanya. Semua fangirl pasti bakal jatuh cinta dengan anak itu, sekali pandang saja." Yongguk sampai berdehem sesudah memuji diri secara menyirat.

"Aku ini laki-laki, Jongdae. Bagaimana bisa jatuh cinta?" ungkapan Himchan segera mengiris hati Yongguk sedikit, bibirnya mengerucut kecewa, tapi ia agak sembunyi-sembunyi melakukannya. "Tapi siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta dengan orang baik sepertinya. Aku yakin siapapun bisa, kecuali aku."

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal berjuang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku." Tanpa sadar kata-kata itu keluar bebas dari mulut Yongguk dengan nada agak rendah, sekedar berbicara untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tak tahu, kata-katanya masih agak tertangkap dengan pendengaran Himchan.

"Jatuh cinta dengamu?"

"E—eh ? maksudku, pasti ada yang berjuang membuat Yongguk jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak terkecuali kalo hanya seorang fans biasa."

"Benarkah? Apa ia orang yang seperti itu?"

"Oh ayolah. Yongguk itu kan pria yang rendah hati. Jika ada yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, Yongguk tidak akan melepasnya sama sekali." Jongdae melipat tangannya, berandai pada wajahnya sendiri dan segala kepribadian yang ia buat-buat sendiri dalam imajinasinya demi memberi _impress_ baik-baik ke Himchan. "Yongguk adalah orang yang sangat setia."

" _..Yongguk itu tipe setia. Itu berdasarkan survei dari salah satu situs terkemuka yang sahabatku beritahu."_

Himchan mendadak tertawa lepas. Membuat Jongdae jadi malu sendiri. Apa ia terlalu berlebihan memuji Bang Yongguk? Ia takut, kesan Himchan ke Yongguk jadi buat dia agak _ilfil_.

"Kau berkomentar persis dengan sahabatku. Mungkin kalian cocok jika kuperkenalkan."

"Siapa? Youngjae?"

Himchan berhenti tertawa. "Darimana kau kenal dengannya?"

 **HAP**

Jongdae langsung dekap mulutnya, Ia tak tahu telah banyak keteteran sejak dari tadi. Ia langsung melambai 'tidak' pada Himchan, mencoba menepis pemikirannya kembali.

"Ma—maksudku _Young Jae_ (sejahtera)*, pasti sahabatmu kaya bisa punya banyak uang untuk dekat dengan idolanya setiap saat."

"Hmm.. bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi sahabatku tidak kaya juga. Paling dapat dari uang pemasukannya berjualan barang pernak pernik idolanya."

Jongdae melenguh nafasnya, merasa lega percakapan mereka bisa berganti topik.

"Himchan, berapa lama kau akan bekerja?"

Himchan mengecek jam tangannya. "2 jam lagi. Kau tidak keberatan menunggu?"

"Tidak apa. Aku punya waktu senggang."

Himchan pun kembali pada pekerjaannya , sementara Yongguk jadi punya tontonan asik dengan mata tajamnya.

' _Jika aku tidak membuka penyamaranku. Berapa banyak informasi yang bisa kudapat tentang anak ini.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"KAU GILA?!"

Teriakan Dongwook hampir saja memecahkan gendang telinga Daehyun. Sedangkan Jongup memang sudah siap siaga mendekap telinganya sedari tadi karena sudah tahu bagaimana reaksi manajernya itu.

Dongwook menekan batang hidungnya yang mengedut. "Tidak adakah pemikiran lebih bodoh darimu, Dae?"

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus."

"Jangan kau juga, MOON!" Dongwook menghakimi semua orang di ruangan itu. Kenapa cuman dia yang masih pada akal lurusnya?

"Oh ayolah. Orang yang diajak kerja sama Daehyun adalah orang yang cukup baik, tidak kecentilan seperti perempuan-perempuan yang orang bodoh ini dekati." Telunjuk Jongup menunjuk-nunjuk pada Daehyun di hadapannya. Membuat pemuda itu mengendus tidak senang karena jadi sumber kesalahan terus menerus.

"Gimana tidak kecentilan? Dia itu cewek kecowok-cowok-an. Kepribadiannya aneh, dan mengerikan. Tidak sebanding dengan seorang Daehyun, yang metrosexual. Bisa jatuh gambaran Daehyun di mata orang-orang nantinya."

"Mulutmu itu tidak bisa direm sama sekali ya, Hyung? Pantas saja istrimu meninggalkanmu. Kau rupanya menjelekkan artis bawahannya tanpa manusiawi. Aku turut kasian."

"HEI! Anak itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan perceraianku bersama Clara!"

Daehyun berdecak. "Palingan Dongwook hyung jadi tidak suka dengannya setelah Clara _noona_ menceraikannya."

"SUDAH KUBILANG ANAK ITU GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA! Aku sedang beropini dengan baik dan benar secara professional disini."

Daehyun dan Jongup tertawa.

"Maafkan kami, Hyung. Kau jadi lebih sensitif hanya karena itu."

"Aku jadi tidak enak mencandai orang yang sudah meninggal."

Dongwook memutar bola matanya jengah. "Maka itulah kalian tidak usah membicarakannya lagi!"

"Ah, pasti karena manajer nya adalah.."

"KUBILANG KALIAN DIAM!"

Daehyun dan Jongup kembali tertawa karena berhasil menggodai manajer nya yang selalu serius itu.

"Ini hanya akan berlangsung selama 1 bulan lebih sampai skandal serius ini ditutupi. Setelah itu, kita tinggal _say goodbye_ dengan kontrak tersebut. Aku yakin kami bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Daehyun meneguk air ludahnya sendiri. "walaupun bujukan awal cukup butuh waktu. Karena seperti yang hyung bilang, kepribadian gadis ini memang mengerikan."

"Lebih tepatnya, dia sangat anti tentang hal seperti ini. Berpacaran kontrak? Bahkan aku jadi sedikit setuju dengan Dongwook hyung, kalau gadis ini agak 'kecowokan'. Ia tidak pernah menaruh perhatian dengan lelaki manapun.

Tapi karena dia satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak akan pernah tertarik denganmu, Dae, jadi kau akan aman saja." Lanjut Jongup sambil meneguk tehnya yang tak tersentuh.

Dongwook menghela nafas, mengusir tekanan batin yang begitu larut. "selama kalian tidak menyuruhku untuk—"

"Oh ya Dongwook hyung harus pesankan Manajer Kim untuk pertemuan ku."

Mendadak wajah santai Dongwook berubah dingin dan tegang, "HAH?!"

"Bukankah ini tugas seorang manajer?" Daehyun mengedip-ngedip nakal, sembari menekan angka di handphonenya.

"Jangan melibatkan perasaan pribadi, Hyung." Jongup menyikut pinggang pria tampan di sampingnya itu. Sementara Dongwook hanya buang muka menyamarkan rasa amarahnya yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Daehyun menyerahkan HP nya pada Dongwook. Menyuruhnya untuk menghubungi no telpon yang telah diketiknya. Tak bisa menentang lagi, apalagi ini urusan pekerjaan. Benar untuk Jongup. Bahwa ia harus mengesampingkan "dendam masa lalu".

Ehem, Dongwook membersihkan kerongkongannya terlebih dahulu. Sembari menempelkan telpon, menunggu sambungan.

/Halo?/

Suara cukup dalam dan terdengar seperti miliknya terdengar pada akhirnya. Tapi, Dongwook tidak pernah suka. Ia sekolah mendapat hantaman cukup keras pada dadanya, setelah mendengar suara itu lagi. Ia berusaha menahannya, lalu hendak bicara.

"Selamat malam, Kim Ji Hak. Bisa adakan pertemuan besok bersama Diana?" mata Dongwook tidak bisa tenang. Berkali-kali berubah dari ke Jongup lalu ke Daehyun. Sembari mendengar keterdiaman bagai tak berujung di seberang sana.

/Oke. Besok sore?/

Dongwook mengambil nafas terdalamnya, lalu menghembuskannya sebagai kelegaan.

"Baik. Akan kuiinfokan lagi lewat pesan."

Dongwook akan menutup teleponnya,

/Tunggu./

Sanggahan di seberang sana mengurungkan niat Dongwook.

/Hei, apa kabar Dongwook? Sudah lama tidak mengobrol de—/

 **Tut Tut Tut**

Mulut Dongwook tiba-tiba bergerak-gerak seperti mengurai kata-kata makian tanpa suara setelah panggilan diputuskannya.

"Kenapa ditutup, Hyung? Sepertinya Manajer Kim masih mau ngobrol?" Daehyun mengamati tingkah Dongwook yang terlihat setengah marah.

"Aku tidak mau membuang waktu untuk urusan di luar pekerjaan."

"Uhh~ sepertinya masih marah." Jongup menggodai.

"Diam kau, sialan. Ini semua juga karena kau!"Dongwook memberikan telepon Daehyun dengan hentakan.

"Tidak apa. Setelah ini kalian bisa membicarakan masa lalu, dan memperbaiki keadaan." Daehyun tertawa kecil. "Dengan segelas teh di sore hari."

"Aku benar bersabar untuk ini Jung Daehyun, jika bukan karena aku manajermu." Dongwook membereskan berkas-berkas yang dibawanya, dimasukkannya ke tas. "Aku akan pulang, dan menjemputmu untuk pertemuan besok."

"Ok." Balas Daehyun dan Jongup bersamaan sambil duduk manis, membiarkan Donwook pergi dengan sendirinya.

"Apakah kau sudah merasa lega, telah menemukan jalan keluarmu?" Jongup mengamati Daehyun yang sudah berleha di bangkunya.

"Tidak bisa dibilang lega. Aku harus menangani gadis ini dulu, jadi—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Himchan memasuki rumahnya, diikuti Jongdae mengekor di belakangnya. Ia masih tampak ragu untuk melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam rumah tersebut, setelah ingat akan aksi pengusiran dari Ibunya yang tanpa sebab.

"Dimana ibumu?"

Himchan ikut mengamati sekitarnya.

"Jam segini. Ibuku sudah tidur. Kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

Yongguk duduk pada bangku tamu yang menjadi tempat ternyamannya sebagai ranjang tidur. "Air putih saja. Bir malam ini sangat mengacaukan sekali."

Himchan tersenyum seraya beranjak menuju dapur. Yongguk masih setia duduk manis sambil mengamati segala keadaan di rumah itu. Berbanding cukup jauh dengan rumah miliknya atau dorm yang ditempatinya. Walaupun tidak terlalu besar, masih nyaman untuk ditempati. Daripada ia harus menikmati kesendirian di dalam rumah mewahnya.

"Kau?!"

Tontonan asyiknya di gubris oleh seseorang yang baru keluar dari suatu ruangan.

Yongguk berbalas pandang pada wanita tersebut yang agak terkejut melihatnya. Wanita itu, ia kira sedang tertidur pulas sehingga dadanya bisa lebih bernafas lega.

Dari tatapan wanita itu, tampaknya tidak seramah pertama kali mereka jumpa. Sama seperti mereka bertemu siang lalu, tidak begitu hangat dan tidak begitu _welcome_. Apa itu berarti ibu Himchan tahu penyamaran nya?

Himchan baru saja kembali dari dapur sambil membawakan segelas air. Ia berpapasan dengan ibunya yang begitu tenang bersandar di pintu kamarnya sambil memperhatikan Jongdae dengan tatapan tak biasa.

"Eum, Ibu. Kau masih ingat dengan Jongdae?" Himchan membiarkan waktu perkenalan sederhana kembali antara Jongdae dan ibunya. "Ia pernah menginap di rumah kita untuk beberapa hari, malam lalu. Malam ini dia akan menginap kembali."

Jongdae bangun dari duduknya dan menunduk. "Maafkan aku. Malam lalu saya begitu tidak sopannya pergi tanpa berpamitan. Saya sedang ada urusan yang sangat penting, dan tidak enak menganggu tidur bibi dan Himchan." Keningnya berkerut, matanya setengah mengatup, jarinya bersilang di belakang punggung. Berdoa dengan sangat , agar sang Ibu tidak memberikan penolakan ke sekian dalam sehari.

"Tidak apa. Tidurlah cukup nyenyak untuk malam ini. Besok pagi, Ibu akan buatkan sarapan extra." Ibu Himchan tiba-tiba melemparkan senyum keramahannya, yang cukup menggetarkan. Yang cukup mendadak, melumat rasa khawatir Yongguk. Membuka harapan besar Yongguk dibalik Jongdae yang tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi gusinya.

"Te—terima kasih banyak, Bibi! Terima kasih banyak!"

Ibu Himchan membalas cantik dengan senyum lembutnya, dan kembali ke kamar. Meninggalkan histeria Jongdae dan Himchan bersamaan. Begitu melegakan.

"Ibumu sangat baik. Sama seperti puteranya." Jongdae sempat-sempatnya merayu, ketika Himchan masih senang menemaninya hingga waktu larut.

"Ibuku sangat _welcome_. Tenang saja."

"Jika aku bukan seorang selebritis terkenal, Ibumu tidak akan keberatan."

"Sudah kubilang. Mustahil ada seorang artis mau datang ke rumahku."

Himchan tertawa, tanpa menyadari pemikiran apa saja dibuat Jongdae yang sedang menyesap air putihnya dengan senyuman mencurigakan.

 _Mungkin aku tidak perlu membongkar dahulu rahasiaku untuk beberapa waktu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tring Tring**

 **Tringgg..**

"Ya, Selamat pagi. Dengan TS _Corporation_ & _Agency,_ ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"..."

"Baik, saya tanyakan terlebih dahulu. Tolong tunggu sebentar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo?"

"Maaf, Pak Presiden. Ada hubungan telepon dari teman Anda."

"Siapa?"

"Atas nama Kim Hayeon."

Yongin langsung bangkit dari bangku kerjanya. Yongin mendadak terdiam untuk beberapa menit mendengar nama tersebut. Matanya bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan khawatir.

"Hu—hubungkan dengannya, Segera!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu yang sedang menunggu balasan di seberang sana , dengan tatapan penuh harap menghadap pada dinding sederhana kamarnya.

Dalam hati ia mencelos, dalam nafas ia putus asa.

" _Kenapa dunia ini begitu sempit?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Side Profile :**

 **Im Jiyeop (inspirasi : Kim Jiyeop ZEA) :** Kakak dari Im Hyunsik (teman sekaligus senior kerja Himchan di _Cafe Holly_ -di chapter 1). Bekerja sebagai salah satu bartender di Bar. Umurnya berbeda 7 tahun dengan adiknya, itulah sebabnya dia sangat _protective_.

 **Im Hyunsik (inspirasi : Lim Hyunsik BTOB) :** adik dari Im Jiyeop. Sudah kuliah, dan bekerja sampingan di Cafe Holly. Senior yang sabar dan baik, murah senyum.

* * *

 **Note :**

*Young Jae = bisa diartikan sebagai "Sejahtera". Yongguk mengeles bahwa Youngjae yang disebutkannya berarti "Orang yang sejahtera" = "Kaya/punya banyak uang", agar tidak ketahuan menyebut nama Yoo Youngjae.

*Mungkin ada kekeliruan dari penyebutan nama. Disini ada 2 peran punya dua nama. Junhong = Juyong, Yongguk = Jongdae. Kalau ditemukan dalam teks menggunakan dua nama mereka secara bersamaan, maafkan Miyu :3 Miyu pun suka gak sengaja kesebut dua-duanya. Semoga masih bisa nyambung.

* Beberapa karakter tambahan ada yang OC dan ada yang diambil dari nama artis, untuk memudahkan 'penampakan' wujud para chara lainnya.

* * *

Terima kasih atas kesabarannya menunggu update ini. Bulan ini saya cukup _free_ , tapi tidak untuk writer block yang cukup sering mendera. Syukurlah bisa diupload juga!

Mohon **review** nya agar meningkatkan semangat Miyu menyelesaikan cerita ini. **Fav** , juga **Follow** biar gak ketinggalan.

Terima kasih~


	9. Pembuat Masalah

**My Idol, My Boyfriend**

Himkyu's Present

 **BAP Fiction_Banghim x Daejae x JongLo**

Genre : Romance Comedy Drama

Disclaimer : BAP cast are owned by TS Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

.

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 8**

Kedua mata Yongguk mengedip cepat, berusaha menguasai cahaya mentari yang lolos dari jendela kamar. Ia memandang ke seluruh ruangan, seperti sebelumnya ketika ia menghuni kamar ini.

Harumnya Himchan persis sama seperti yang Yongguk rasakan ketika pertama berkunjung kemari. Pagi hari yang begitu segar bagi kesehatan lahir dan batin Bang Yongguk. Ia tidak lagi merasa keluh kesah dengan berbagai mimpi aneh atau hari sebelumnya yang membuat emosinya cukup terpacu. Semua terlupakan setelah mendapati sang pujaan hati berada di dekatnya, dan dapat dilihatnya kembali.

Sampai akhirnya aksi menikmati suasana pagi _ala_ Bang Yongguk harus dihentikan ketika pintu kamar diketuk.

"Jongdae- _ssi_? Kau sudah bangun?"

Seruan Himchan berhasil membuat Yongguk hampir terlempar dari atas kasur. Tubuhnya bergerak panik kesana-kemari, mengitari kamar tersebut 2 kali, sampai ia ingat dimana ia taruh kacamatanya.

Kacamatanya dengan sangat pintar ia taruh tepat di samping ia tidur tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi. Rasa panik lolos memutar otaknya beberapa saat.

Pintu dibukanya dengan hati-hati, mengintip keadaan Himchan tepat di hadapannya yang masih santai dengan kaus cokelat imutnya.

Jadi ingat kalau baju pinjaman ke Jongdae masih menginap manis di dalam lemari nya yang kokoh dan mewah di antara baju mahalnya. Mungkin kalau Himchan lupa, bisa dijadikan koleksi sendiri.

"Kau akan sekolah?"

Senyum manis Himchan menyembul kembali, cukup memanjakan jiwa raga Yongguk yang baru saja bangun.

"Ini hari Sabtu. Sekolahku libur," Himchan mengangkat nampan yang sedari ia pegang, yang dengan lelah menggantung di tangannya selagi berbicara di depan Yongguk. "ada roti dan teh jika kau mau."

Yongguk memperhatikan isi nampan tersebut dengan heran. Persediaan kali ini terlihat biasa untuk Yongguk setiap menyambut sarapan di dorm. Tapi, untuk apa Himchan melakukannya? Bukankah roti bukan makanan yang biasa bagi warga tradisional Korea?

"Kau tidak tertarik?" wajah Himchan mendadak kecewa. "Kukira untuk orang sepertimu suka menu-menu seperti ini."

Yongguk ber'Ahh' ria karena merasa paham.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku adalah orang kaya, seorang bangsawan semacam itu, kan?"

Himchan menunduk kecil, ia mengerut alis, takut menjawab salah, "Kurasa."

Yongguk mengekeh singkat dengan perlakuan Himchan yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Menelisik dari segala perilaku dari yang santun, lemah lembut, pengertian, hingga takut salah.

"Kau sering ke bar dan membeli bir-bir mahal. Aku rasa kau anak yang cukup kacau dengan keluargamu yang serba pu-" Himchan segera membungkam bibir dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "ma-maafkan aku telah lancang."

Yongguk senang jika sangat dimengerti oleh Himchan. Hampir semuanya benar, sayang tidak bisa diungkapkan seluruhnya.

"Kalau kau berpikir demikian, simpan baik-baik sampai kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya." Yongguk ucapkan dengan nada agak merayu yang hanya bisa mendiamkan Himchan yang masih agak malu-malu berbicara jauh tentang Jongdae.

Sementara Yongguk dan Himchan bercakap di depan kamar, ibu Himchan keluar dari kamarnya. Kamar ibu dan kamar pribadi himchan (yang secara kebetulan) sedang dipakai oleh Yongguk, hanya berjarak 7 ubin saja.

Wajahnya tidak tampak lelah untuk pagi yang lembut dan menenangkan ini yang beberapa kali menyita kesadaran Yongguk. Beberapa kali Yongguk seperti akan menguap dan mau menempel kembali pada ranjangnya jika ia tidak ingat sedang menumpang di tempat siapa.

"Ah! Pagi, Bibi." sapa Yongguk dengan nada ramahnya seperti biasa.

Beliau menundukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan dengan senyum yang kelihatannya agak dipaksakan. Yongguk tidak sadar itu, namun sadar pun ia tidak peduli selama ia diterima keberadaannya.

"Ibu akan pergi?"

Himchan baru sadar bahwa pakaian yang dikenakan wanita itu lebih rapih dan tidak biasa dikenakannya sepagi ini.

"Ibu punya janji dengan seseorang. Sahabat lama."

"Mau kuantarkan?" Himchan tawarkan diri. Ia cemas dalam keadaam Ibunya yang sedang berada di atas kursi dorong , sendirian menjelajahi ganasnya Kota sendirian. Walaupun hal ini tidak sekali dua kali beliau lakukan, dikarenakan Himchan tidak setiap saat di rumah, dan tak mau kesannya terkurung rumah sendiri.

"Eum. Aku bisa antar pakai mobil." Yongguk menawar dengan tawaran yang lebih berselera. Berharap sang calon mertua, tidak menolak.

"Tidak usah," wanita itu kembali tersenyum lebih ramah. Menyamarkan sesuatu yang ia sedang niatkan khusus hari ini. "Ibu lebih baik pergi sendiri. Karena ini urusan tua sama tua. Anak muda lebih baik punya acaranya sendiri."

Ibu Himchan yang semakin keras kepala ini, akhirnya makin menjauh dari dua insan tersebut, mendorong roda putar di kursinya dengan tangan yang masih sangat kuat. Tidak tampak lelah karena kursi itu disetel semudah dan senyaman mungkin untuk sang Pengguna.

Kursi itu tiba-tiba berhenti, karena Himchan menahan di bagian lengan pendorong. "Biar kuantarkan sampai Ibu naik bis"

Ibunya mendongak, menatapi wajah ratap Himchan yang ia tahu betul, sangat cemas. Tidak bisa semakin membuat sang Putera dihantui rasa takut, Ibunya kabulkan.

Yongguk lihat momentum tersebut, dan tak bisa berbuat banyak. Dikarenakan sang Ibu memang hanya ingin putera semata wayangnya yang bergerak membantu. Berarti Yongguk secara tak langsung, diperintah menjaga rumah sampai Himchan kembali.

"Tidak apa," Yongguk tersenyum ketika Himchan dan ibunya sudah siap berangkat. Himchan tidak henti menunjukkan ekspresi _'mianhae'_ karena sadar malah merepotkan Jongdae. Dan Yongguk sendiri ingin memastikan Himchan bahwa pekerjaan menjaga rumah bukan sesuatu yang memberatkan.

Selama, ia hanya tinggal menunggu 30 menit untuk bisa berdua saja dengan sang Pujaan hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Himchan mengawasi jalanan sampai bisa ditemukan keberadaan bis. Ibunya suntuk dalam kursinya, tapi pikirannya masih kemana-mana. Sesekali ia mendongak melihat keadaan anaknya yang tampak serius memperhatikan jalanan dengan perasaan (yang ia yakin) gundah. Selalu begitu setiap kali melepas ibunya pergi sendirian. Tapi itu tidak mengejutkan. 12 tahun mengalami disabilitas, 12 tahun itu pula Himchan tidak pernah mau jauh-jauh dari ibunya mencegah hal buruk terjadi.

Bagaimana jika ia tahu tentang ayahnya? Mungkin ia akan lebih protektif.

Bis hijau mulai tampak. Himchan bersyukur mereka tidak perlu berlama di bawah terik matahari.

"Himchan"

Sebelum bis mendekat ke halte, ibu Himchan sempat akan mengajak bicara Himchan. Ada sepatah kata dua kata yang ia ingin pertanyakan, terutama perihal Jongdae. Jujur. Keberadaan Jongdae di rumah, bukanlah keputusan yang tepat, dan Ibu Himchan khawatir.

"Ya?" Himchan antusias menjawab apapun pertanyaan ibunya yang akan dilontarkan. Namun yang ia harapkan justru berganti kepada sebuah bungkaman hingga bis sudah tepat berhenti di depan halte.

"Nanti saja pas Ibu pulang. Jaga dirimu baik baik, ok?"

"Jongdae-ssi, orang yang baik. Tenang saja, Bu." bis sudah tepat berhenti di depan mereka. Lajur untuk kursi roda turun otomatis dari dalam Bus, hingga Himchan bisa menuntun kursi roda sang Ibu sampai ke dalam tanpa kesulitan.

Himchan memperhatikan kepergian bis hingga tampakannya sudah tak terlihat.

Sementara di sisi lain, ibu Himchan menghela nafasnya dari dalam bis, memperhatikan isi hp nya yang sudah berderet pesan dari orang yang ia kenal. Ia mungkin sudah terlanjur lelah dengan deretan kalimat yang sudah ia susun untuk obrolan siang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara menunggu Himchan kembali, Yongguk sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan harum-haruman di tubuhnya, pakaian yang disiapkan Himchan yang lagi-lagi dipinjamkan, serta sisir rapih yang selalu siap di kantung coatnya. Ia telah siap dengan penampilan khas kencan sepasang muda-mudi, dan yongguk tak sabar untuk menikmati 1 hari berharga bersama Himchan sebelum ia kembali pada rutinitas memusingkan sebagai selebritis.

Tiba-tiba ada ketukan di pintu, yang membuat Yongguk terburu-buru mengenakan kacamatanya. Ia berlari ke arah pintu, dan sedikit mengecek kekurangan di penampilannya.

 **Cklek**

"OPPA!"

Yongguk akan menyesal telah membuka pintu saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongup terlihat sibuk dengan handphone nya. Melayani pesan dari seseorang yang sedari tadi memenuhi kotak pesannya. Sementara itu, Daehyun mengawasi dari pintu kamar Jongup. Matanya menyipit curiga, memperhatikan setiap detail mencurigakan yang dilakukan member termuda itu.

Daehyun catat baik-baik apa-apa saja yang dilakukan Jongup sudah dimasukkan sebagai kategori _virgin_ yang baru dapat pacar. Jongup tidak pernah tersenyum sendiri pada handphonenya sekalipun mendapati pesan dari fans yang agak sedikit jayus. Ataupun tenggelam dengan tawa.

Daehyun jadi sedikit sebal kalau memang perkiraan itu benar. Bagaimana bisa seorang non-penakluk wanita bisa mendapat pacar lebih dahulu dari dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, katakan padaku, siapa perempuan itu?"

Jongup baru sadar ia sedang tidak sedniri di kamar pribadinya. Daehyun tidak serta mengetuk dahulu, atau Jongup tidak menyadari karena terlalu sibuk pada kegiatannya.

"Wanita apa?"

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Kau sedang dekat dengan 'perempuan simpanan' mu kan?" Daehyun mendecih. "Sementara kau sendiri yang mengamuk padaku jika aku buat skandal."

"Ini urusannya beda." Jongup mengelak. "Aku tidak main-main sepertimu."

Bola mata Daehyun pasti sukses membulat kaget dengan pernyataan demikian.

"Kau sedang serius?! Siapa dia?! Siapa yang berhasil membuat adik polosku ini menjadi seperti ini?!" Daehyun bangkit dan menarik tubuh Jongup ke pelukannya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan cepat mencari seorang istri."

"Aishh!" Jongup menepis pelukan tersebut, hingga tubuh Daehyun hampir terpental. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Dan dia bukan calon istriku."

 _Belum_. Tambah Jongup sendiri ragu di benaknya.

"Tetap saja kau harus berbagi dengan siapa kau sedang dekat. Jangan disembuyikan jika kau tidak mau rugi." Daehyun iseng akan merebut hp yang dipegang kuat oleh Jongup. Sementara si pemilik masih bersih keras menahan privasinya.

Tidak dapat berlama bertumpu, keduanya sampai jatuh ke arah ranjang. Tepat pada saat itulah, Dongwook masuk setelah mendapati seluruh ruangan kosong.

"Hei kalian su-"

Dongwook terdiam sejenak mendapati dua artisnya bertindih dalam 1 ranjang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian melakukan ini untuk menutupi skandal Daehyun."

Daehyun dan Jongup memandang satu sama lain, dan tidak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka saling mendorong diri untuk menjauh dengan raut sama sama jijik.

" sudah persiapkan diri untuk bertemu Diana?" Dongwook kali ini kembali serius ke topik awal. Daehyun tanggapi dengan sedikit malas, dan mengantuk. Ia kira masalah ini selesai disapu mimpi tadi malam. Ia tidak punya mood untuk membuat sebuah rencana lain selain membuat dirinya malas hari ini.

"Harus sekali ya aku ikut? Kenapa tidak hyung saja?"

"Kau yang sengaja melibatkanku dalam masalah ini, dan sekarang kau sengaja melarikan diri. Kau mau kuhajar?" Dongwook sudah ancang dengan tangan membulatnya. Tindak dongwook yang sedikit sadis, membuat Daehyun kalang kabut dan mengampun. Jongup di sisi lain, hanya memijat kening yang berkedut melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Yongguk blm kembali juga?"

Daehyun mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. Sama halnya dengan Jongup yang biasa paling penasaran dengan keberadaan sang Leader.

"Aku benar benar tidak mengerti kalian. Yang satu tukang bikin skandal, satunya lagi suka melarikan diri dari masalah. Semoga kau tidak ikut-ikutan, Jongup."

Teguran Dongwook lantas membuat Jongup sedikit berkeringat dingin. Apalagi ketika lirikan nakal Daehyun sudah mantap ingin mengakali kenakalan Jongup biar ketahuan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia jg buat skandal?" Dan akhirnya suara daehyun keluar seperti yang sangat tidak diharapkan Jongup. Doanya belum beruntung bisa dikabulkan Tuhan. Ingin saja Jongup melompat dan memberikan _smack down_ total ke atas tubuh Daehyun jika ia mengeluarkan lebih banyak kata kata.

"Setidaknya lebih baik daripada kau yang sudah berkali kali." Dongwook mendecih, dan segera bangkit untuk pergi kembali. Dirinya suntuk menghadapi ketingkahan Daehyun, karena waktu istirahatnya dikuras hanya karena urusan tidak berguna.

Daehyun malah menjadi rada badmood, dan tidak jadi menjatuhkan sahabatnya. Ia terlalu sebal karena dipersalahkan terus. Jongup tertawa menang.

"Aku akan akhiri secepatnya masalah ini. Kalau pun harus menjual diriku pada perempuan itu. Agar dongwook hyung bisa menghormatiku sedikit," daehyun melempar cukup keras bantal pada Jongup agar ia terpental, merasakan kesakitan hatinya -secara _fisik_. "Kau harus beritahu siapa perempuan itu cepat atau lambat."

Jongup lempar balik bantal tersebut, menggambarkan pengusiran lebih paksa, agar daehyun angkat kaki dari ruang pribadinya.

 **Tring tring**

Dering HP di genggamannya, hampir membuat lolos alat elektronik itu terhempas ke bawah ranjang. Ia segera mengangkat, terlalu terburu-buru untuk sebuah komunikasi yang tidak formal. Tapi penting untuknya.

"Yeah, Juyong?"

Dan Jongup hanya bisa tersenyum malu malu , karena pada akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara berat agak lembut itu di sisi lain tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Bentakan Yongguk merendah setelah tubuh Chungha diseretnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ia perhatikan tubuh mungil Chungha yang mulai menggeliat genit, berjalan bak pragawati di atas catwalk, kepada suatu hunian yang belum ia kenal. "Aku menunggu Oppa sejak kemarin" matanya mulai menerka setiap sudut "ternyata Oppa disini"

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari?" Serbu Yongguk dengan tidak sabaran. Gadis itu akhirnya bisa bertemu pandang pada si lawan bicara. Menggemericikkan ganci dari hp mahalnya, memperagakan sesuatu. "Itu mudah. Kulacak dari hp daehyun ketika kalian diam diam saling menelpon."

Yongguk berjanji akan membakar semua buku porno daehyun atas kelalaiannya yang berulang kali.

"Lalu apa maumu sampai kau melakukan hal semengerikan itu?"

Chungha malah melompat ke atas tubuh Yongguk, dan merangkul tubuh kekar itu. Cukup mengejutkan Yongguk atas tindakan brutal nya. Gadis itu senang bermesraan pada dada dan perut yang terasa menembus dari baju kaus usang yang dipakainya. Sangat rindu.

"Sudah 4 tahun kita tidak berjumpa, Oppa! Terakhir kali, kita masih sangat kecil dan labil. Kau sekarang sudah besar dan lebih tampan! Aku jadi jatuh cintaa"

"A-apa maksudmu?!" Yongguk bertunduk dengan kilas ngeri dari kedua matanya pada gadis di rangkulannya. Ia ingat gadis itu dulu tidak sekecil ini. Tinggi mereka hampir sama. Mungkin yongguk saja yang terlalu bongsor, bahkan dari semua member BA. Atau gadis ini yang tidak tumbuh sejak dulu.

"Appa tidak bilang -ani! Belum bilang padamu?" Chungha mendesah kecil. "Kita akan jadi tunangan!"

Yongguk dengan sigap mendorong jauh gadis itu sebelum ia mengrepe lebih jauh ke arah yang tidak seharusnya. "HAH?! Kau ?!"

"Ya! Wartawan memang belum tahu tentang hal ini. Kita perlu pendekatan secara diam diam, baru kita kejutkan orang orang di luar sana."

"WOwowo! Tunggu!" Yongguk coba interupsi karena celoteh Chungha belum ngeh di otaknya. "Jadi perempuan yang selama ini dikoor oleh ayahku, adalah kau?!"

Chungha tersenyum lebar begitu manis, hingga timbul mata bulan cantik nya.

"Aku senang bisa membuat kejutan untuk Oppa"

Yongguk menggeleng cepat. Ia menginteruksi penolakan keras. "Ini sangat tiba-tiba. Dan bukankah kita tidak pernah punya hubungan seserius itu?!"

"Memang belum. Dan aku menerima tawaran ayahmu untuk menjodohkan kita."

Yongguk pangling. Kehadiran Chungha buru-buru menguras rasa khawatir akan masa depan nya. Chungha baginya adalah gadis yang manis dan namanya sudah famous kemana mana. Baik sekali untuk mendongkrak nama Bang Yongguk, dan perusahaan ayahnya, apalagi jika bekerja sama di bawah naungan Atalic Record.

Tapi tidak seperti ini.

Gadis ini terlihat polos di luar, namun dia pastilah boros, jelalatan pada laki laki lain, merepotkan, manja, dan segudang sifat angkuh yang tidak muat diurai begitu saja. Semuanya sudah ia catat sejak menjadi trainee bersama Chungha 4 tahun lalu.

Dan gadis ini belum berubah. Bahkan untuk tinggi badannya.

"Himchan.." yongguk baru tersadar, dan mulai mengabaikan intuisinya.

"Oppa , ini rumah siapa? Kenapa kau mau tinggal di tempat semacam ini?!"

 **Happ**

 **"** Kau sebaiknya pulang." Yongguk mendorong punggung Chungha semakin mendekat kepada pintu masuk.

"Hei. Aku baru saja datang!"

"Pemilik rumah ini akan segera kembali. Kehadiranmu hanya menyusahkan."

Chungha berusaha menahan diri dengan ujung kaki serta tangannya yang menahan di antara tembok. Ia menggeleng gegabah, tak mau. "Aku gak mau pulang kalau tidak dengan Oppa!"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali" gigi yongguk bahkan sudah bergemelutuk sebal melihat tingkah merepotkan Chungha.

"Pokoknya aku gak mau! Atau aku teriak sekarang jugaa"

Dengar ancaman begitu, sukses buat Yongguk mendekap mulut gadis itu agar suara yang bising hingga ke telinga masyarakat tidak lekas keluar. Bisa bahaya. Jangankan dirinya ketauan dianggap artis yang numpang rumah orang, tapi akan ada skandal pada dua selebritis berdua saja di dalam rumah kosong. Apalagi jika artis itu sekelas Yongguk dan Chungha.

"Baiklahh! Aku akan pulang denganmu! Sekarang kau tunggu di mobil, aku akan menunggu sampai pemilik rumah ini pulang." Yongguk sudah habis kesabaran. Rambutnya berulang kali diacaknya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengijinkanku bertemu dengannya dulu? Aku ingin-"

Yongguk segera melemparkan kunci mobilnya yang dengan sigap ditangkap chungha. "Tunggu saja disana sampai aku kembali. Jangan bawa kabur mobilku."

Chungha tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah" ia menurut seperti anjing kecil. Melompat girang seperti bocah , dengan penampilan high class menuju mobil yang terparkir agak jauh. Yongguk mengawasi tingkah gadis itu yang semakin mendekat dengan gaya jalan agak angkuh seperti kalangan gadis glamor pada umumnya.

Yongguk memukul gemas tembok di sampingnya. "Aku kehilangan kesempatan lagi," karena waktu berdua bersama Himchan yang ia tunggu-tunggu di renggut lagi kali ini oleh pihak yang tak diundang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chungha bersolek pada cermin spion mobil Yongguk. Lipstik berkali-kali dipoles, pipi berkali-kali ditekan untuk meratakan bedak, pujian-pujian tiada henti menggambarkan bayangan dalam spion.

Chungha sangat beruntung dilahirkan begitu sempurna.

Akan lebih disempurnakan dengan kehadiran Yongguk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Ia berteriak girang di dalam hati seperti seorang fans , dirinya begitu beruntung ditandai sebagai 'calon istri' Bang Yongguk. Pemuda yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak dahulu.

Aksinya disela oleh seorang pemuda yang baru saja melintas dari depan mobilnya. Pemuda itu berjalan hingga sampai ke depan rumah-entah-siapa-punya itu, yang masih disinggahi Yongguk di dalam. Chunga keburu panik, mengira pemuda itu sudah tahu Yongguk tengah bersembunyi. Ini tidak baik untuk nama besar Bang dan profesinya.

Ia salah. Gadis itu berangsur kembali duduk tenang di kursi. Kacamatanya ia lepas, agar lebih jelas dirinya memperhatikan sisi pemuda itu yang sedang mengobrol dengan Yongguk, begitu akrab. Dahi gadis itu berkerut.

Siapa pemuda itu, dan bagaimana Yongguk bisa seramah itu padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau memang kau sibuk, aku juga tidak bisa menahanmu." ucap Himchan menanggapi ungkapan Yongguk barusan. Laki-laki di hadapannya menguncup tidak enak.

"Aku pasti akan sering berkunjung ke bar, dan menemuimu, ok?"

Himchan hanya tersenyum. "Itu terserahmu, Jongdae- _ssi_."

Merasa suasana menjadi _awkward_ karena keduanya tidak membuka suara, Yongguk pun beralih memegangi tangan Himchan. Yang cukup membuat shock pemuda itu. "A-ada apa?" Himchan sampai terbata merespon.

"Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, dan aku janji. Hanya kita berdua, kau mau kan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?"

Bagai sebuah _confession_ mendadak, Himchan menjadi terdiam. Pesona Jongdae jadi mengingatkan dia dengan seseorang. Tangannya yang _gentle_ merengkuh dua tangannya, suara berat itu...

"Y-Ya. Tentu saja." Himchan tersenyum lagi

Sementara itu Yongguk melepas genggamannya. Lega dengan sikap _welcome_ yang diterimanya melalui senyum manis itu. Betapa ia akan rindu senyuman itu pada kesehariannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun dan Dongwook akhirnya sampai pada sebuah cafe hotel yang telah dijanjikan. Disanalah mereka akan melakukan pertemuan dengan Diana dan managernya. Kebetulan sepeninggal Diana menyelesaikan konser solonya di Poland, gadis itu kini menyinggahi hotel kelas atas ini. Bahkan cafe mahal pun mereka sewa untuk pribadi pada siang ini.

"Seperti yang diduga, dari seorang penyanyi rapper ternama. Gadis mengerikan itu punya selera tinggi juga."

Dongwook mengangguk setuju, seiring mereka di tunjukkan kursi paling tengah dan dekat panggung jazz. Meskipun tidak ada penyanyi jazz disana.

"Kau selalu memanggilnya begitu. Bukankah kalian dekat?"

Daehyun mendecih. Seorang pelayan sambil menuangkan segelas wine. "Dulu anak itu semanis gula, dan semanja anjing kecil. Aku merasa seperti kakak untuknya," Daehyun menunduk sebagai tanda terima kasih pada sang pelayan. Ia perhatikan dasar gelas dengan sikap elit. "Sampai ia tumbuh dewasa, dan hidup acak-acakan , juga tiada manisnya."

"Itu hanya karena kemampuannya sebagai rapper _underground_ membuatmu tercengang."

"Yongguk juga rapper _underground_ , di balik mukanya yang sok baik. Apa semua rapper _underground_ punya _personality_ yang mendadak baik, mendadak mengerikan?"

"Mereka harus sangar di atas panggung agar 'terjual'. Itu misi mereka selain memperlihatkan talenta." Dongwook santai menegak winenya. Suasana tenang di cafe itu sedikit menggidik. Ia hanya berdua saja di dalam cafe itu dengan suasana mood buruk menguar dari Daehyun di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu yang paling menjual dari Yongguk adalah wajah tampan, sok baik, dan sok sexy nya. Bagaimana dengan Diana? Kenapa ia bisa lebih terkenal dari kami? Aku iri padanya."

"Itu sebabnya kau berselisih dengan gadis itu? Konflik hati dan bisnis?"

"Ti-tidak!" Daehyun membludak tegas. "Maksudku, personality Diana tiada bagusnya sebagai seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun. Ia agak angkuh, dan menyebalkan. . Aku seorang laki-laki pujaan, dengan vokal juara. Sempurna, dan segalanya. Baik dan murah hati. Tapi fans nya lebih banyak dariku. Dan sekarang aku harus memohon padanya, itu semakin meninggikan gengsiku."

 _'Itulah sebabnya kau kekurangan fans. Yang tinggi hati sebenarnya siapa'_ Dongwook sampai buang muka untuk menguraikan kalimat ini dalam benaknya.

"Aku ingat sekali anak manis itu memohon padaku untuk diajari nyanyi. Betapa manja dirinya selalu menempel padaku dan terkesima melihatkan menyanyi. Aku mengira mungkin gadis belia ini akan jatuh cinta padaku, dan menjadi fans nomor satuku. Sampai akhirnya ia menghianati kepercayaanku." tiba-tiba tubuh Daehyun agak lunglai. "Itu yang menyebalkan."

Dongwook sadar, artis asuhannya tersebut sudah mulai mabuk. "Berhentilah mengoceh. Kau sudah mabuk."

"Tapi hanya karena gadis itu yang bisa kuandalkan, sebagai hutang-hutangnya padaku dulu, pasti ia mau mendengar tawaran gilaku ini."

"Daehyun."

"Dia tidak akan pernah jadi wanita incaran yang-"

 **BRUSHHH**

Suasana menjadi hening mendadak.

Dongwook shock , hampir saja menumpahkan setengah wine dari mulutnya.

Daehyun justru terdiam seribu bahasa,  
menggigil dengan lelehan air putih membasahi pakaian formalnya yang sangat mahal.

Diana, atau yang biasa disebuat **Queen Di** sebagai nama panggungnya, benar-benar tidak ambil hati untuk menyadarkan setengah kesadaran Daehyun akibat wine. Wajahnya datar, sambil beralih duduk di singgasananya, tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, bahkan sekedar mintaa maaf. Managernya, Ji Hak, malah tertawa, menepuk-nepuk punggung Dongwook yang masih dilanda shock.

"Maafkan Diana. Tidak hanya Daehyun disini yang sedang tidak mood." Ji Hak kemudian memanggil pelayan. "Kalian mau pesan apa?"

Diana melihat-lihat ke dalam menunya dengan santai. " _ **Bouillabaisse**_ _dan_ _ **Gaufres**_ "

Pelayan yang telah berdiri mendekat, menuliskan pesanan. Sesekali matanya melirik Daehyun yang masih terdiam, atau Dongwook yang terdiam kebingungan. Suasana di meja itu cukup kacau.

"Bagaimana kalian berdua?"

"E-eum." Dongwook akhirnya sedikit merespon. "C _afe Au Lait._ "

"Kalian sudah cukup mabuk. Baiklah, _**Gaufres**_ juga untuk mereka berdua." pinta Ji Hak.

Setelah memesan, pelayan kabur ke dapur. Sekali- kali berbisik pada partner kerjanya dengan situasi yang baru ia lihat.

Kembali kepada keadaan 4 orang di meja.

Daehyun menggertak giginya. Ia sudah kembali pada kesadaran penuhnya, hingga bulatan tangannya menggebuk meja. Suara gelas-gelas bersuara nyaring. Mata mengamuknya membidik Diana yang masih santai melayani fans-fans di telepon genggamnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Tiba-tiba menumpahkan air ke bajuku ?!"

"Akhirnya kau sadar, kan." Diana tidak mengalih pandang. Sikap nya semakin membuat Daehyun emosi.

"Aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu dari mabuk , karena ini pembicaraan serius. Aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu mendengarkan omongan dari orang yang setengah sadar."

Daehyun menahan diri untuk tidak melampiaskan emosinya. Jika saja Diana bukan seorang wanita, ia sudah akan menghiasi babak belur wajahnya.

Dongwook menghela nafas, keadaan yang belum kondusif berusaha ia kembalikan.

"Sudah sudah. Biarkan saja. Kau bisa ganti baju nanti, Dae."

"HAH?! Tingkah perempuan ini kau biarkan saja?! Bisa menjadi nanti!" Suara tinggi Dae mendominasi ruangan. Gadis yang menjadi tersangka amukan Daehyun memutar bola mata dengan jengah.

"Kita akan membahas apa kali ini?" Seolah menutup telinga rapat. Gadis itu masih duduk tenang, dengan melipat tangan. Lurus menatap dua manajer di depannya, sedangkan Daehyun hanya memangap ria direspon tidak peduli seperti itu.

 _Angkuh, sombong, tidak sopan,_ adalah segala umpatan yang mendarat di benak Daehyun.

"Ini soal kontrak." Dongwook _to the point_. Daehyun bergerumbul umpatan pada mulut rapatnya. Enggan ikut suasana serius. "Baru baru ini Daehyun mendapat skandal perselingkuhan. Dia dibilang jadi artis simpanan seorang senior."

Diana mengusap dagu. "Aku dengar itu"

"Kami memohon kesediaan Diana melakukan kontrak sebagai kekasih Daehyun."

Tiba-tiba Daehyun mendobrak meja, lagi. Hampir mengejutkan seorang pelayan yang berniat mengantarkan menu pesanan. Semua mata jadi ikut singgah kembali pada Daehyun yang masih kesal.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Kita tidak jadi buat kontrak dengan anak ini"

Mata dongwook bulat garang. Kaget dengan pernyataan artis asuhannya itu yang menurutnya plin plan. "Apa apaan ini?! Capek-capek datang kemari, kau mau mengagalkan?!" Dongwook dibuat gondok sekarang.

Lihat keributan tak diundang oleh dua tamunya, alhasil Ji Hak pun membuka suara. "Kami setuju."

Dongwook dan Daehyun beradu tatap pada pria berumur sebaya Dongwook tersebut dengan cepat. Menghentikan bersih tegang di antara mereka.

"Diana akan menjadi kekasih kontra Daehyun. Berapa bulan kalian butuh?"

Mata dongwook berkedip. Tak percaya. "Cepat sekali ambil keputusan. Kalian tidak memikirkan dua kali lagi?"

"Apa yang harus kami pikirkan? Keputusan tercepat kami biasanya sa(ngat manjur. Ya kan, Diana?"

Diana menyuap pie empuk _Gaufress_ itu dengan anggukan santai.

"Tunggu." Daehyun menyipit curiga, lebih kepada Diana sendiri. "Kau tidak berusaha memperdaya masalahku ini kan? Kau iblis mungil?!"

Mata lentik Diana melirik pada Dae. "Anggap saja bayaran untuk 10 tahun lalu."

"Eh?"

"Aku masih baik hati padamu, Kak Daehyun" tatapan Diana pada Daehyun seolah sama seperti Diana kecil beberapa tahun lalu yang begitu akrab dan teduh, juga penuh canda tawa.

 **Hfft...**

Daehyun jatuh terduduk pada kursinya. Menghela nafas pasrah seadanya, menginteruksi dengan tangannya untuk yang lain meneruskan percakapan. Biarkan dia bergumul dengan dilema nya dengan tenang.

"Eum. Kami berharap sekitar 3 bulan. Bagaimana?" Dongwook menujukan perhatian kembali pada topik awal.

"Ada beberapa syarat yang harus dipenuhi dari pihak diana maupun daehyun."

"Itu bisa kita bahas lanjut."

Dan jihak maupun Dongwook bersalaman _deal_. Tak terkecuali kepada Diana.

Diana memberi uluran tangan pada Daehyun sebagai tanda deal di antara dua pihak terwajib. Daehyun yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam karena terlalu banyak pertimbangan, pada akhirnya ikut menjabat, dan meniadakan diri ke kamar mandi setelahnya untuk mengeringkan tuxedo nya yang agak basah.

Diana tersenyum, tanpa Daehyun sadari.

"Kau kelihatan senang, Diana." Jihak menyadari tingkah artis asuhannya itu berubah menjadi dari yang begitu sangar dan menakutkan, menjadi gadis belia yang manis dan lucu. Perubahan yang membuat manajer satu lainnya malah kebingungan.

"Diana, kenapa kau membantu Daehyun, di satu sisi hubungan kalian tidak akrab akhir-akhir ini?" Dongwook beranikan diri bertanya. Sedari tadi ia benar-benar tersentil dengan hubungan terpisah keduanya yang begitu aneh. Hanya saja karena suasana tadi panas dan dingin-berubah-ubah- maka tak sempat tersampaikan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tau Daehyun akan memintaku melakukan kontrak ini." Diana menaruh garpu nya, beradu pandang dengan santun pada lawan bicaranya. "Sejak dulu, anak itu selalu minta bantuan padaku memecahkan masalah percintaannya. Bahkan untuk menjadikanku pacar bohongannya. Itu permainannya yang menyenangkan. Aku senang melihat gadis-gadis yang pernah menyakiti Daehyun, terlihat cemburu pada kami."

"Hah?!" Dongwook sampai hampir kehilangan nafsu makan. Matanya seakan bergetar ngeri menanggapi pernyataan barusan.

Jihan tepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, "Setelah selesai, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Bisakah ikut aku ke balkon untuk merokok sebentar?"

Permintaan Jihak tampaknya berhasil mengalihkan Dongwook pada keanehan Diana. Matanya menyipit tak suka. Sejak pertama menghubungi pria sebayanya itu, ia memang tidak menunjukkan raut senang, selain formalitas atas profesi keduanya sebagai manajer artis besar.

"Aku tidak merokok." balasnya singkat. Raut dingin pria itu, mengerucutkan bibir Jihak.

"Oh ayolah. Setidaknya temani aku sebagai teman dekatmu."

"Aku bukan teman dekatmu."

Jihak geregetan. Dongwook tidak bisa merespon lebih baik daripada sebuah cercaan dan penolakan. Apa salahnya bercakap ria dengan seorang penting untuknya yang sudah lama tak dijumpai?

"Jika Dongwook- _ssi_ tidak ikut Jihak _ahjussi_ , dia akan merengek padaku. Sebaiknya layani saja orang itu sebentar saja." pinta Diana sembari membetulkan riasan bibirnya, dan sedikit menepuk dengan sapu tangan yang tersedia.

Jihak terkekeh. "Kau bahkan tiada sopannya pada manajer mu ini yang masih muda belia." Jihak kembali beralih pada Dongwook, yang hampir putus asa. "Oh ayolah, Dongwoo- _ssi_ ~"

Dongwook menghela nafas. Tanda bendera putih sudah berkibar di benaknya. "Baiklah. Hanya 30 menit."

"YES!"

Jihak angkat diri dari bangku makannya, menunggu sebentar Dongwook juga untuk ikut bersamanya. Setelah ijin sebentar pada Diana, keduanya berlalu ke pintu balkon yang tak jauh. Bahkan dari balik pintu balkon saja, masih kelihatan dua tubuh mereka bersandar di pembatas balkon, sambil salah satunya memetik api untuk rokok. Semua kegiatannya mereka timbul dari balik kaca bening.

Namun Diana tidak peduli, apa yang sedang dibicarakan mereka. Yang ia tahu, keduanya memang punya koneksi yang cukup dekat.

Tak berapa lama, pemuda lain sudah kelihatan lagi wujudnya. Dari kamar mandi, pemuda itu tak mengenakan jaketnya. Hanya kaus random, yang entah darimana ia bawa.

"Kau kelihatan lebih keren dengan kaus biasa." Diana memperhatikan Daehyun yang ekspresinya tidak jauh dari kejenuhan. Ia tidak punya mood untuk membalas pujian atau sedikit ejekan di dalamnya, dari ucapan tadi.

"Dimana para manajer?"

Dagu Diana terdorong-dorong mengarah pada arah balkon yang dihuni dua pria. Interuksi itu lekas membuat Daehyun beralih. _Akhirnya, mereka ngobrol juga_ , pikir Daehyun selanjutnya.

Daehyun kembali pada gadis di hadapannya. "Oke. Diana. Aku minta penjelasan darimu."

Diana yang sejak awal hanya bersemburat datar pada Daehyun, sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan menyandar duduk dan melipat tangan. Menunggu Daehyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"5 tahun lalu kenapa kau pergi dan tidak mengabarkanku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa laki-laki itu, Oppa?"

pertanyaan tiba-tiba Chungha lantas membuat Yongguk beralih sebentar dari jalanan. Matanya sedari tadi mungkin sudah pegal hanya berpusat pada jalanan abu-abu di luar sana, tanpa tertarik mendengar cuap gadis itu dengan pamer popularitas atau pamer kecantikan.

"Kelihatannya dia akrab sekali dengan Oppa."

"Teman." Yongguk terbatuk sebentar. Agak sakit rasanya hanya menganggap orang yang disuka sekedar ' _teman_ '. "Teman baru."

Ekspresi Chungha saja sudah beraut tidak senang dan agak heran, sedikit jijik. Kenapa? "Kau berteman dengan orang yang punya rumah kecil begitu?"

Dahi Yongguk berkerut. Sekarang kata tanya 'KENAPA?" memenuhi otaknya.

"Maksudku, jangan tersinggung ya Oppa. Kau tidak pernah seakrab itu dengan siapapun bahkan kalangan elit sekalipun, tapi kau sangat akrab dengan orang itu yang notabene kau bilang 'teman baru'. Memangnya apa yang spesial darinya?"

Jika Yongguk harus menjawab, maka ada berpuluh alasan kenapa ia memilih Himchan sebagai teman terdekatnya, bahkan dikatakan paling Spesial.

Hanya saja posisinya kali ini agak sempit dengan keadaan yang tidak seharusnya. Yang tidak mengharuskannya menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya terdiam, mengabaikan apapun yang diminati Chungha tentang Himchan. Berusaha membuat Chungha lebih baik tak kenal apapun dari pemuda tak berdosa itu.

Di sisi lain Chungha malah semakin mencurigai keterdiaman Yongguk. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Yongguk mengabaikannya, seolah sedang menutup-nutupi. Chungha tidak suka itu.

"Apa dia lebih spesial dariku?"

 **Tentu saja**.

"Dimana kalian kenal?"

 **Di suatu bar sederhana.**

"Berapa umurnya?"

 **Dia lebih muda darimu. Tapi tingkahnya lebih dewasa.**

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Oppa?!"

Yongguk tiba-tiba mengerem mobil. Tak siap tubuh Chungha dengan aksi mobil yang tiba-tiba, tubuh gadis itu hampir terjerembab ke bumper.

"Oppa!"

"Maaf, Chungha. Aku agak sedikit mengantuk." Yongguk berbohong. Ia hanya ingin mencari pengalihan agar Chungha berhenti mengumbar rasa penasarannya. "Aku antar kau sampai sini saja."

"Hah? Aku mau ke dorm! Kita harus bicarakan lebih lanjut tentang pertunangan kita!" Chungha semakin keras kepala. Semakin membuat Yongguk tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia berusaha sesabar mungkin menghadapi gadis ini. Sesabar menghadapi keras kepalanya sang Ayah.

"Lain kali saja. Aku sangat capek." Yongguk membukakan kunci otomatis. Tanda bahwa Chungha sudah bisa mengeluarkan diri dari mobilnya, segera.

Chungha mengerucut manja bibirnya. Bertingkah ngambek. Dirinya tidak kuasa dengan ketidakpedulian Yongguk padanya. Mungkin memang dia capek, karena seharian ia pergi entah kemana sampai menumpang ke rumah entah berantah itu.

Chungha keluar dari mobil, sedikit membanting pintu dengan kesal. Beberapa menit menunggu dari depan pintu mobil, menanti pembukaan jendela dari Yongguk dan sebuah ucapan perpisahan, malah ditinggali begitu saja.

"OPPA!" sontak Chungha menggertak gigi, dan menepuk pada tanah begitu keras dengan _high_ _heels_ nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wongjun baru saja kembali dari ruang pelayan. Mengantarkan serbet-serbet yang berantakan dari dalam ruangan makan, sekedar membantu.

Tak berapa lama , ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Donghae. Ya, pemuda yang lebih muda tapi senior dari pekerjaan pelayanan rumah Choi ini. Wajahnya tetap saja dingin padanya, tidak berubah dari pertemuan pertama mereka. Mungkin memang sudah kebiasaannya.

"Oh, selamat sore, Donghae- _ssi_ " sapa Wongjun mencairkan suasana yang agak canggung. Donghae menunduk sopan, ternyata bisa juga hormat pada yang lebih tua.

"Habis darimana?" Wongjun bertanya basa-basi.

"Dari ruang tv." Donghae menjawab seadanya, menimbulkan senyum lebar yang akrab dari Wongjun. Beginilah jika dua orang dengan sifat bertolak belakang berjumpa.

Wongjun melihat sebuah wig di pangkuan Donghae. Pria itu jadi teringat dengan seseorang.

"Aku sedang mencari tuan muda. Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Dia di ruang tv." Donghae mengusap wig di tangannya. "Sedang asyik dengan teman di hp nya."

"Teman? Tuan muda apa populer di sekolahnya?"

"Tuan muda cukup dikenal. Tapi tak terlalu punya teman akrab." Donghae sedikit demi sedikit membeberkan jati diri tuan mudanya itu pada sang partner kerja. "Palingan hanya beberapa yang saya kenal. Tapi saya yakin, kali ini bukan dari sahabat-sahabatnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tuan muda kelihatan aneh."

Wongjun jadi semakin penasaran. "Aneh?"

"Tuan muda tidak pernah melakukan hubungan telepon selama itu, dengan wajah yang sangat ceria. Bahkan setelahnya, meminta saya membersihkan wig ini dengan baik, karena akan dipakainya. Tuan muda tidak pernah sebegitu semangatnya pada wig ini."

"Hei, kau tidak senang lihat anak itu punya teman yang bisa diajak becanda?" Wongjun terkekeh. Tapi Donghae tidak. Ia masih seserius sebelumnya.

"Perubahan tuan muda, apa Wongjun- _ssi_ tahu?"

Wongjun mengakhiri canda tawanya dengan raut yang ikut serius.

"Apa karena Jongup _-ssi_?" Ekspresi Donghae jadi agak menakutkan. Rautnya dan kebingungannya, seakan menunjukkan ketidaksudian.

"Eum. Donghae _ssi_. Biar aku bertemu dengan tuan muda dahulu." Wongjun pamit pergi, sebelum ia terpengaruh dengan aura aneh dari dalam Donghae. Entah siapa saja lagi yang terasa aneh di keluarga besar ini.

Wongjun jadi semakin pusing kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tring~**

Lonceng cafe berbunyi. Sapaan selamat datang bergema dari dalam cafe, oleh seorang pelayan.

Pria dengan coat panjang , serta penampilan agar tertutup, menghampiri salah satu meja.

Kakinya tadi berhenti sebentar. Beberapa menit saja ia butuh untuk mengatur nafas saat melihat sosok wanita tersebut di dekatnya. Lalu kembali melangkah, mendudukkan diri, berhadapan dengan berani pada wanita yang santai sedang menegak tehnya.

"Hyeri?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iya, Bawel! Nanti kubelikan!" Youngjae segera menutup telepon. Ia mendecih sebal karena dibuat _unmood_ oleh saudara sepupunya sendiri yang merupakan penggemar boyband seperti drinya. Hanya saja, untuk apa memaksanya membeli sebuah goodies yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan boyband favoritnya? Inilah kesulitannya. Yang saudara dekat justru tidak punya kecocokan, teman yang baru dikenal malah punya hobi yang cocok.

"Kenapa tidak jadi fans B-A saja, biar dia gampang beli _goodies_ dariku. Dasar."

Selama kepergiannya yang sangat membuang-buang waktu, akhirnya ia sampai juga pada sebuah toko barang-barang _keartisan_ yang dipuja para fangirl dan fanboy. Youngjae terlalu sering kemari.

Youngjae melihat-lihat sebentar beberapa goodies khusus B-A. Beberapa kaset B-A, apapun tentang B-A. Semuanya begitu berharga, sayang bukan keluaran baru. Ia sudah punya semuanya.

Sampai akhirnya, ia mendengar teriakan keras dari dalam toko. Mengejutkan dia yang sedang konsen-konsennya membanggakan boyband favoritnya itu.

"DAEHYUN OPPA!"

Dengar teriakan itu, lekas membuat perhatian Youngjae cepat teralihkan. Anak itu lari keluar dari toko, mendapati kerumunan wanita muda mengelilingi sebuah pintu masuk hotel.

Pikir Youngjae, kenapa selalu bertemu Daehyun secara kebetulan begini? Di tempat tempat umum, yang kemunculannya diperhitungkan. Tidak bisakah Daehyun muncul di tempat tempat yang tidak ada Youngjaenya?

Memandang sebal dengan perhatian semua gadis, dan tindak tanduk Daehyun di kejauhan yang lagi-lagi memuakkan, memberikan _kiss bye_ dan _flying wink_ pada setiap orang, buat Youngjae mual.

Tak lama Youngjae jadi teringat sesuatu.

Youngjae melangkah lebih dekat pada mobil yang akan melaju tersebut.

Mobil itu siap berangkat dari tempat parkirnya.

Namun , berhasil di rem cepat, hingga tak jadi melarikan diri dari kerumunan.

Daehyun pandangi beberapa saat pemuda yang bertolak pinggang tepat di depan mobilnya. Menunjukkan raut murka dan suntuk.

Dahi Daehyun berkerut.

 _Deja Vu?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Lee Diana (** inspirasi : Sonamoo): Gadis dengan ekspresi dingin dan agak angkuh. Memang sudah jadi kebiasannya. Dia seorang rapper underground sejak muda, namun punya suara yang sama bagusnya seperti penyanyi pada umumnya. Rapper wanita yang muda dan cukup kaya. Dikenal hingga mancanegara. Nama panggungnya " **Queen Di** ". Teman kecil Daehyun. Dianggap artis yang agak aneh, karena dirumorkan punya _karakter ganda_.

 **Kim Ji Hak** (inspirasi : Kang Dong Won) : Manajer Diana. Mantan suami dari mendiang istri Dongwook (mantan istri). Umur sama seperti Dongwook. Baik , ramah, dan paling mengerti keanehan Diana. _Friendly_. Hal yang paling tidak disuka : diabaikan, dan kekalahan. 

Terima kasih atas kesabarannya menunggu update ini. Update memang sangat lama dan mengulur, mohon dimaklumi karena Miyu juga lagi sibuk dengan kuliah Semoga bisa lebih up to date lagi! Makasih~

TELAH HADIR di WATTPAD : (id) miramiyu

Disana bisa jadi lebih cepat, karena saya edit-edit disana :)

 **R** **eview** nya agar meningkatkan semangat Miyu menyelesaikan cerita ini! **Fav** , juga **Follow** biar gak ketinggalan.

Terima kasih~


	10. Ketika Cinta Bersemi

**My Idol, My Boyfriend**

Himkyu's Present

 **BAP Fiction_Banghim x Daejae x JongLo**

Genre : Romance Comedy Drama

Disclaimer : BAP cast are owned by TS Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

.

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 _Ketika cinta bersemi, tidak pernah tahu kapan hal itu muncul._

 _Entah dalam keadaan sedih, takut, senang atau bahkan ketika kau sedang melakukan kesalahan..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Keberadaan Youngjae pada detik itu juga, mendadak membuat mobil yang ditumpangi Daehyun dan manajernya mengerem seketika.

Kaca mobil berwarna hitam kelam, sama seperti mata hitam Youngjae yang sedang membidik ganas ke arah mobil di depannya.

Di balik kaca, Daehyun mengerut alis heran. Ia heran. Ia berusaha mencari petunjuk apa yang dilakukan pemuda belia itu di depan mobilnya.

"HEI, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Teriakan itu muncul dari sekumpulan gadis yg masih berdiri memangu di pinggir jalan.

 _Noona_ - _noona_ masternim yang seringkali bertugas massal mengambil gambar entah illegal atau legal, para artis asuhan mereka (a.k.a idola mereka).

Youngjae menyirat hitung berapa banyak yang kali ini melempar tatap siap muak. Ada yang penampilannya tidak jelas, mereka menggunakan setelan serba tertutup hingga ke muka-mukanya, entah terencana atau tidak. Sangat mengerikan. Dan Youngjae bernafas lega tidak menjadi bagian fans yang lebih addict dan sibuk seperti mereka.

Kembali ke mobil, Youngjae tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata cokelat bingung Daehyun. Youngjae tidak sadar itu, karena tampakan di luar kaca seakan kertas hitam membalut dari sudut kaca ke sudut lainnya.

Daehyun bisa membaca tuntutan pada dua mata cantik itu, sama seperti pertemuan mereka sebelumnya yang haus akan keributan dan percekcokan. Raut yang jarang ditemui akan tersenyum padanya itu, menandakan bahwa dirinya ingin sesuatu yang harus diperjelas dari momentum yang pernah mereka lewati.

Satu kenangan yang cukup menohok kala Daehyun mulai ingat.

 _Pasti ciuman itu..._

"Oh ayolah kau cwok aneh, pergi dari sana! Jangan merepotkan Jung Daehyun!"

Catat. Kumpulan perempuan bawel disana pastilah tidak mengenal Youngjae, yang satu mahluk seperti mereka. Kurang lebih.

"Kau mau cari perhatian ya? Dasar banci."

Oh, Youngjae sedikit murka. Sudah berapa kali posisinya sebagai Fanboy di lecehkan oleh mulut-mulut ular yang merasa benar. Hanya karena wajahnya cukup manis, dan penggemar cukup gila sebuah boyband, bisa identik dengan sebutan itu?

Youngjae menghela nafas, tapi enggan melarikan diri dari rencana awalnya. Cewek-cewek berisik di sisi jalan adalah faktor di luar rencananya, dan dia harus membasmi hama-hama pengganggu untuk pertemuan penting ke sekian bersama Daehyun.

" bisakah kalian menutup mulut, dan membiarkanku berbicara dengan laki-laki brengsek ini?"

Rahang mereka bisa saja jatuh. Tidak habis pikir, seorang pemuda manis sepertinya berucap sedemikian rupa. Bahkan sempat-sempatnya menyudutkan lelaki pujaan mereka.

"Kalian bangga sekali ngefans dengan orang berbisa ini. Ia tidak lebih dari sekedar playboy tukang bikin skandal, yang akan menghancurkan nama baik BA!"

Beberapa fans tidak menerima, namun tidak sedikit yang mengangguk sembunyi-sembunyi. Mungkin fakta tersebut tidak sepenuhnya salah, walaupun bagi seorang fans yang berkomitmen besar menjaga seluruh member, mereka cukup memaafkan, dan menguatkan diri.

Salah satu fangirl yang lebih tinggi sudah melangkah maju. Ia yang terlihat tidak gentar, dan mulai menggertak gigi. Mungkin tanda mengamuk.

"SIAPA KAU?! HATERS?! BERANINYA.." suaranya paling menggelegar dari Youngjae teriak tadi.

Beberapa fans mulai mengikuti, bahkan ada yang sampai menyingsing lengan, siap beradu jotos pada Youngjae dengan keberaniannya mengumpat pada idolanya. Siapa yang tidak akan marah. Jangan sepelekan kekuatan fans!

Youngjae mungkin telah sadar bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan, namun ia tidak bisa menarik ucapannya. Lagipula tadi ia hanya terbawa emosi, namun yang terpacu lebih emosi adalah fans fans murka di hadapannya. Bagus, pulang-pulang yang ia bawa ke rumah hanyalah surat kematian atas nama Yoo Youngjae.

"Tunggu!"

suara dalam mulai menginterupsi. Adu jambak tidak jadi dilakukan, karena si sumber topik malah turun dari mobilnya. Ia bergegas menarik pundak Youngjae, dan mendorong tubuh nya mendekat pada sang Manajer untuk dijejal ke dalam mobil. Terkesan dipaksa seperti aksi penculikan, itu biar Youngjae tidak berubah pikiran untuk terima undangan adu ribut dengan para fans wanita.

Daehyun masih berdiri di antara situasi yang tadi cukup panas. Tatapan para fans yang tadi sangat liar, mendadak lebih teduh , juga bingung. Kenapa Daehyun membawa anak itu ke dalam mobilnya, sedangkan mereka yang fans berat tidak? Ini sangat tidak bisa diterima!

"Tenang, gadis-gadisku. Dia adalah salah satu teman dari anggota keluargaku. Memang agak temperamental dan kami memang sedang bertengkar jadi ucapannya agak ngelantur. Tapi akan ku selesaikan. Jangan salah paham, ok?" Daehyun memberikan kedipan mesra yang menimbulkan histeris dari dalam hati para fans disana.

"Aku akan memberikan kalian tanda tangan dan foto bersama. Silahkan sepuasnya."

dan beberapa waktu ke depan, Daehyun memcahkan masalah cukup baik dengan melakukan aksi fanservice andalannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Youngjae menyeret tubuhnya lebih menempel pada pintu mobil, enggan nempel dengan Daehyun yang beralih duduk menemaninya di jok belakang. Manajer hanya sesekali mengawasi. Tatap nya masih rada belum bisa mempercayai keberadaan seorang Youngjae yang dengan beruntungnya dapat jatah masuk mobil seorang selebritis.

"Kenapa kau selalu mempermainkanku? Aku tidak suka itu!"

"Kau tidak terima aku menggodaimu?" Daehyun melirik nakal, senyum nya sedikit tersungging. Untung saja Youngjae sampai tidak memperhatikannya. Ia pasti akan merasa tak sudi melihat tingkahnya.

"Aku butuh penjelasan dari perlakuanmu kemarin-"

"Saat aku menciummu?"

Dongwook sudah melotot di depan kaca spion, Youngjae mendadak tergagap kaget. Hadiah kejutan yang cukup istimewa yang dibocorkan cuma-cuma Jung Daehyun.

"Tsk! Berapa banyak perempuan yang kau permainkan seperti ini?! Kau licik sekali!"

Daehyun tertawa menanggapi. "Dan tidak ada perempuan manapun yang seperti kau. Aku suka reaksimu."

"KARENA aku ini bukan perempuan! dan aku tidak semurah itu. Apa yang kau berani lakukan, harus kau bayar! Aku tidak terima orang yang paling kubencii seenaknya mengambil ciuman pertamaku!"

Bentakan Youngjae memekak mengisi satu mobil. Daehyun sampai mendekap telinga dengar lekingan kemurkaan anak di sampingnya.

"Ck. Apa yang kau lakukan lagi, Daehyun?" Dongwook memijat kening ketika ia tidak sibuk menyetir mobil karena lampu merah. Ia bahkan sempat melihat ke jok belakang, dan menatap tegas artis asuhannya itu , seperti seorang ayah minta penjelasan.

"Itu tidak disengaja!" Daehyun mencoba membela diri. Tapi masih belum berhasil meyakinkan Dongwook.

"Ugh, aku punya masalah dengan skandal Shim Noona, dan sekarang masalah anak ini," Daehyun mengerut kening. "Bisa beri aku waktu sebentar."

"Aku tidak peduli." Youngjae membuang muka. Rada mengambek. "Kau ini memang tukang bikin skandal."

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanggung jawab." Daehyun memandangi pemuda manis itu yang seakan masih menuntutnya dari dua mata tegas itu. Ia coba cepat selesaikan masalah ini agar tidak membuat Dongwook semakin menyalahkannya.

"Maumu apa?" Seakan curiga Daehyun menuntut balik dengan sipitan mata. "Kecuali memintaku keluar dari BA."

"Memangnya aku sejahat itu?" Youngjae menghela nafas. Tapi sejujurnya dirinya cukup antusias. "Bagaimana

Aku ingin kau bantu aku bisa bertemu Yongguk sesering mungkin?"

"HAH?"

Dongwook dan Daehyun berHAH ria dengan permintaan Youngjae. Mereka saling menatap, dan lalu melempar pandangan horror pada Youngjae. Berharap apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu bisa ia tarik kembali.

"Aku serius."

Maka keduanya tidak jadi bernafas lega.

"Kenapa kau harus memintaku ?! Kau bisa bujuk Yongguk sendiri. Lagipula ini tidak sekali kau bertemu dengannya." Daehyun mulai ogah-ogahan merespon. Pikirannya campur aduk. Mencoba mencari cara membuat Youngjae enggan ikut campur ke masalah pribadi Yongguk.

"Itu tidak mudah! Aku harus punya alasan kuat untuk bisa terus bersamanya. Dan kau harus membantuku mencari ide, atas bayarannya!" Youngjae segan menarik baju kaos Daehyun berkali-kali. Persis seperti rengekan gadis-gadis yang pernah ia kencani ketika dirinya minta putus. Bedanya, niat permintaannya dimaksudkan untuk orang lain.

Ini gak ada kaitannya dengan Daehyun. Justru lebih kepada leader serba paling _sempurna_.

Harga dirinya merasa tercoreng.

"Hei , apa kau gila?! Kau seenaknya saja meminta Daehyun seperti meminta satu permen lollipop. Bahkan aku tidak yakin Daehyun bisa semudah itu memberikannya. Fans paling maniak saja tidak akan sampai hati melakukan hal ini. Seharusnya kita tidak segila ini mengijinkan orang biasa sepertinya ikut-"

"Baiklah, aku punya ide."

Dongwook mendadak mengerem mobil, seiring celotehannya dari tadi tidak didengar. Ia mendadak putar balik posisi punggung, dan melotot protes. "APA?!"

"Di dorm, kami tidak punya juru masak. Kami cukup _strict_ dalam pola makan. Dan memesan terus adalah sesuatu yang merepotkan, sekalipun Yongguk mampu membeli 10 nampan _escargot_ untuk makan malam kami. Tapi, tidak. Kami butuh seorang yang lebih ahli terkhusus di dalam dorm. Aku ingin merasakan makanan rumah sesekali."

Dongwook menggeleng cepat, penolakan keras! "Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau mengatakannya! Aku bisa menyewa juru masak pro, entah dari luar negeri sekalipun."

"Hyung kau bawel seperti Yongguk, lama-lama."

"HEI!" Daehyun lihat Youngjae protes tidak terima. Ia lupa bahwa pemuda itu bukan berada di pihaknya.

"Ehem. Jika aku harus menyombongkan diri, aku memang bisa masak. Lebih baik dari laki-laki manapun. Ibuku adalah mantan koki, dan aku satu-satunya anak yang bisa bantu beliau masak, bahkan belanja bahan masakan pun aku paling kenal. Aku bisa melakukannya! Terlebih memasakkan untuk Yongguk!"

Daehyun berdecak lidah. Akhir kalimat itu seakan menonjoknya. "Ya ya ya.. terserah kau. Asal kau tidak tuntut aku apapun lagi. Bayaranku tentang masalah ciuman itu sampai disini."

"Hei! Kalian dengar aku tidak?! Aku tidak paham masalah ciuman dan apapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Tapi menerima orang asing ke dalam dorm pribadi, ADALAH KESALAHAN!"

Youngjae mulai melempar tuntutan balik atas ucapan manajer tersebut. "Aku tidak sejahat itu. Jangan samakan aku dengan para sasaeng. Aku hanyalah fans pure yang ingin membantu. Kasian Yongguk. Dia selalu makan di luar, atau membeli makanan yang mahal." Matanya mendelik, mulai menatap curiga. "Aku tidak sangka manajer BA, adalah seseorang yang menyebalkan seperti ini."

"Hei, jangan membuat info aneh-aneh untuk kau sebar ke teman-temanmu!"

Youngjae bermelet, "Tentu tidak. Aku merasa beruntung aku lebih tahu BA dari fans manapun. Aku tidak akan membaginya pada mereka. Ini spesial untukku."

"Kau ini benar-benar licik." ucapan Daehyun mengundang cubitan pada pinggangnya.

Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa cukup lega melihat laki-laki itu mulai tersenyum senang, seakan tuntas bebannya.

Daehyun tidak sadar tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari sosok Youngjae yang masih _daydream_ ingdengan sikap lucunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat itu mulai berisik dengan cuap-cuap orang. Mata mereka mengikut pada 1 tubuh atletis yang enggan berpaling sekalipun disapa atau dipanggil hormat. Mereka kenal siapa itu. Seseorang yang sangat dihormati.

Hanya saja sesosok yang paling mereka dambakan itu, tampaknya berpenampilan berbeda. Biasanya berpakaian kemeja rapih bak seorang anak pengusaha, hari ini berpakaian baju kaos sederhana, dipadu sandal pasar.

"Presdir dimana?"

Pegawai jaga meja resepsionis kaget saat dirinya yang masih sibuk dandan ditegur oleh suara berat itu. Ia hampir saja menumpahkan polesan kukunya, dan langsung bangkit duduk.

"Ma-masih di ruangannya, Tuan Muda."

Wanita muda itu membaca raut pria tampan di hadapannya sedang tidak senang. Mungkin lagi-lagi ribut dengan presdir. Yang ia tahu, hubungan keduanya selalu tidak akur.

"Ia tidak sedang rapat, kan?"

Wanita muda itu meneguk ludah. "Ti-tidak, Tuan."

Yongguk mengangguk paham, dan melarikan diri saat itu juga ke lift terdekat tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Ia tak sabar berjumpa dengan rupa ayahnya yang kali ini buat gondok.

Berbagai pintu terlewati, karena lantai teratas diisi ruangan-ruangan para petinggi TS yang sepantar dengan Presiden. Sebentar lagi salah satu ruangan akan di tempati Yongguk sendiri, bahkan ruangan ayahnya sekalipun.

Itu jika Yongguk tidak berubah pikiran.

 **Tok Tok**

Beberapa saat menunggu sambutan dari dalam. Namun tidak dijawab juga. Yongguk pun mulai habis kesabaran.

"Pak Presdir!"

Baru Yongguk buka tanpa ijin , Yongin yang melamun memandangi jendela kaca pun jadi sadar. Yongguk perhatikan wajah ayahnya itu sedari tadi ragu-ragu. Entahlah, ia malas bertanya.

"Apa maksud Anda menjodohkan saya pada Chungha?!"

Yongin beranjak , ia duduk kembali pada kursi empuknya, dan bersih tatap pada Puteranya yang sedang enggan beramah tamah.

"Kau sudah bertemu calon tunanganmu akhirnya."

"Itu bukan hal yang penting. Yang sekarang ingin saya tanyakan, kenapa Anda tidak bilang bahwa gadis itu adalah Chungha?!"

Yongin tidak banyak merespon selain terdengar helaan nafas untuk tuntutannya. "Memberitahu ataupun tidak, aku masih akan menjodohkan kalian." Pria itu duduk tenang pada kursinya, menjaga kewibaan.

"Anda tidak bisa seenaknya saja melakukan ini. Saya berhak menolak! Saya tidak ingin melakukan perjodohan paksa tanpa cinta!"

"Cinta itu adalah masalah terakhir. Setelah kau menikah dengannya, kita tidak akan tahu, kapan cinta itu akan tumbuh, bukan? Mungkin kau mulai menyadari setelah kau lebih dekat dengannya."

Yongguk mulai merasa panas dengan sikap dan pemikiran ayahnya tersebut, yang bersih keras tidak memahami puteranya sendiri, bahkan mencuap alasan yang tidak berperasaan.

"Sama seperti Anda. Menikahi seseorang yang tidak Anda cintai, dan ketika beliau meninggal, dan Anda akan melupakannya demi mencari wanita lain yang Anda cintai itu, benar bukan?!"

Yongin membelakak kaget dengan respon Yongguk. Ia sampai melompat dari posisi duduknya.

"Maaf, tapi Saya tidak ingin menjadi ayah ataupun suami yang brengsek pada akhirnya. Lebih baik Saya tidak menikah sama sekali, sampai saya menemukan orang yang saya katakan 'tepat' untuk saya miliki. Yang kami bisa menjaga perasaan satu sama lain"

Yongguk mulai enggan meneruskan konflik ketika melihat ayahnya sudah tidak ampun lagi ingin melawan argumennya. Ia tidak mau dengar pembelaan apapun, dia masih akan tetap berdiri pada sikap idealisnya yang sudah ia tanam selama ini.

 **Brak**

Pintu ditutup kasar. Meninggalkan Yongin seorang diri dengan pandangan kosong.

Belum pernah Yongguk melawannya dengan singgungan itu. Dan kali ini puteranya tepat membungkamnya dengan pernyataannya.

Ia terduduk kembali pada kursinya, dan mengerut dada.

"Jiseo, apa dosaku terlalu besar padamu hingga menurun pada anak kita?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wongjun bisa melihat tuan mudanya itu berubah menjadi sangat anggun seperti putri bangsawan. Rambut diikat 1 ke samping, polesan lip gloss pink, kemeja panjang dipadu kardigan biru muda, dan celana jeans yang pas dikenakan.

Lekuk tubuh dan wajah manis itu, telah memanipulasi identitas sebagai laki-laki dalam diri Junhong.

Wajah Wongjun tampak tidak semangat. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa tuan mudanya itu punya kebiasaan aneh ini.

Namun, yang semakin membuatnya bingung, karena melihat tuan mudanya itu tidak menggambarkan wajah keberatan seperti biasanya. Bibir menciut ketika dipasang wig, atau pandangan sedih ketika dipoles bibirnya.

Ia malah senyum-senyum sendiri menyisir kembali poninya yang menjuntai. Ya, poni menjuntai cocok untuk menutupi wajahnya yang lonjong agak seperti laki-laki.

Ia terlihat imut sekarang.

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

Wongjun langsung menggeleng cepat setelah ditegur demikian.

"Aku merasa aneh jika Hyung melihatku seperti itu. Apa aku terlihat jelek?" Junhong berusaha mengamati lagi penampilannya ke cermin jika benar adanya. Tapi respon Wongjun sesuai harapannya.

"Anda terlihat manis, Tuan."

Junhong terkikik. "Aku Juyong, Hyung. Apa perlu, aku memanggilmu 'Oppa' agar kau ingat?"

Wongjun hanya tertawa canggung. Sudah janji bahwa panggilan _Nona_ berlaku hanya untuk penampilannya saat ini.

"Anda mau kemana?"

Junhong membuka hp nya. "Pergi kencan dengan calon tunanganku."

Wongjun tiba-tiba meneguk ludah. Perasaan tidak wajar apa ini. Ia seperti merasa tidak bisa merelakan anaknya pergi keluar dengan laki-laki yang belum kenal luar dalam sesosok Junhong.

"A-anda yakin anda mau kencan dengan calon tunangan Anda. Bukankah seharusnya Anda merasa enggan?"

Junhong menatap hyung nya itu kelihatan ragu-ragu.

"Di-dia itu laki-laki, Tuan. Begitu juga Anda. Dan.."

Junhong tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki."

Mendengar jawaban itu, setidaknya memberikan secercah harapan untuknya.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku untuk sementara. Jongup bahkan tidak tahu kebenaran ini. Cepat atau lambat, aku yakin dia akan tahu. Aku hanya tidak mau ibuku sakit semakin parah. Itu saja."

Wongjun mengangguk paham. "Maafkan saya. Saya hanya bisa membantu Tuan sejauh ini."

Junhong menghela nafas. Ia kembali memperhatikan bayangannya di dalam cermin. Apa wajah kecewanya kentara? "Jika aku benar jatuh cinta, tolong ingatkan aku lagi." ucapnya dengan nada yang lembut , yang bahkan suara angin pun lebih mendominasi.

"Apa, Tuan?"

Junhong menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Junhong pun beranjak merebut tas mungilnya dari meja, dan pergi. Hari ini kepergiannya bisa diantar oleh Donghae hyung yang tidak diberi kesibukan oleh ayah Junhong. Wongjun sekedar diberi kewajiban untuk menjaga rumah kali ini. Walaupun sangat disayangkan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongup hendak mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ia sudah siap dengan setelan yang santai namun rapih. Rencana kencan hari ini haruslah menjadi kencan mengesankan. Sebelum semua orang sampai di rumah, ia harus segera melarikan diri.

 **Cklek**

Namun sayang, ia malah berpapasan dengan Daehyun dkk di pintu utama.

"Wow! Adik kecilku mau pergi kencan, rupanya?!"

Gurat wajah Jongup jadi tidak senang. Kemana mood bahagianya beberapa menit lalu?!

"Bukan urusanmu! Aku ingin pergi sekarang juga-"

"Jongup, kau mau kemana?"

Eh, tidak lupa disambut oleh Manajer nya yang berdiri di belakang Daehyun. Kurang apes apa coba dia hari ini.

"Sudah kubilang,Hyung! Dia ini yang lagi buat skandal!" Daehyun menuntut. Barangkali masih tidak terima penuduhan yang berkali-kali dilemparkan padanya, dan menganggap partner kerjanya yang lain murni tidak bersalah.

"A-aku, hanya ingin cari ang-"

"Jongup buat skandal?!"

Dan orang asing lain menguntit di belakang punggung Manajernya, membuat Jongup panik bukan main. Pemuda itu sepertinya pernah ia lihat. Tapi ia tidak ingat betul.

"SI-SIAPA KAU!?"

Youngjae tersenyum 3 jari. Ia memberikan say "Hi" yang akrab. Walaupun Jongup tidak sama sekali merespon baik dirinya. "Aku Yoo Youngjae, dan mulai hari ini aku akan jadi juru masak kalian!"

Jongup tiba-tiba menerjang kerah kausnya Daehyun. "Permainan macam apa lagi ini! Kau ingin buat skandal dengan memasukkan fans ke dorm kita, HUH?!"

"Hei! Youngjae ini mungkin seorang fans BA, lebih tepatnya fans Yongguk*suara rendah*, tapi dia bisa diajak kerja sama. Dia sudah kontrak tidak akan berbuat semaunya! Tenang saja!" Daehyun berdehem. "Jika ia melanggar, aku tidak segan menciumnya lagi, mungkin bukan hanya di bibir saja."

 **Plak**

Lemparan pukul dari tangan Youngjae tepat mengenai tengkuk Daehyun, hingga dirinya jatuh terduduk kesakitan. "Mau mati, Kau!?"

Jongup perhatikan gerak gerik Youngjae dan responnya pada Daehyun. Kayaknya benar, Youngjae adalah salah satu fans yang bisa diajak kompromi. Kalau dia bisa bikin Daehyun diam, Jongup mungkin bisa sedikit menerima keberadaan pemuda asing itu. Syukurlah rumah ini punya pawang pada akhirnya selain Manajer Dongwook yang jarang di dorm.

"Kau belum jawab Hyung, Jongup. Kau mau kemana?"

rupanya kelegaan itu tidak berakhir. Masih ada interogasi selanjutnya.

"Ingin jalan-jalan. Cari jajanan." Walaupun pernyataannya itu malah terdengar tidak jujur. Mata Jongup bahkan tidak bisa tenang.

"Jongup, aku tidak semudah itu tolelir lagi. Terlebih setelah kasus Daehyun membuat harga diriku tercoreng." Daehyun menatap Dongwook dengan tidak terima. "Tapi, aku akan menemanimu jalan-jalan hari ini."

"Ti-tidak perlu, HYUNG! Aku hanya ingin pergi ke-"

 **Drrrttt**

Mendadak HP Jongup berbunyi. Di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat.

Daehyun begitu jail, merebut paksa hp di tangan Jongup dan menatap si nama kontak di layar monitor. "Juyong?"

Jongup panik, berusaha menarik paksa HP nya kembali. Keadaan menjadi sangat heboh.

"Halo? Dengan siapa aku bicara?" Daehyun malah berhasil mengangkat hubungan. Paksa memaksa Jongup mendadak berhenti.

"Eh, ini siapanya Junhong, ya?"

Wajah panik Jongup menjadi. Ia berdoa semoga Juyong tidak menyebut apapun yang aneh-aneh di seberang sana.

"APA?!"

Daehyun menatap wajah 3 orang di hadapannya yang sedang menunggunya melanjutkan pembicaraan. Kebenaran apa yang akan terungkap dari seorang Moon Jongup yang terkenal paling tidak berdosa di antara member BA lainnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junhong melihat anak kecil dan kawan-kawannya berlarian. Bermain bola di tengah lapang, tertawa gembira seakan masa kecil mereka tidak menjadi beban bagi orang tua mereka.

Junhong termenung dengan sedikit jenuh. Akan berapa kali ia menemukan orang-orang penuh keceriaan dan canda tawa menyinggung dirinya?

Ia ingin menjadi anak laki-laki normal. Bermain bola bersama, berkumpul dengan teman sebaya, berpakaian seperti remaja laki-laki pada umumnya, berkencan dengan perempuan.

Bola menggelinding mengenai kakinya.

Ia mengambil bola tersebut.

"Maaf Kak. Itu bola kami." seorang anak perempuan tiba-tiba menyaut di hadapannya.

Bukankah ia mengira bahwa para bocah laki-laki yang memainkan bola itu?

Ketika ia perhatikan. Yang ia lihat justru anak kecil berperawakan bocah laki-laki.

"Kau ternyata perempuan." Junhong tertawa kecil. Menciptakan sambutan ramah untuk seorang anak kecil.

"Aku memang kelihatan seperti laki-laki , Kak." anak kecil itu menyambut uluran Junhong. "Teman-temanku bahkan sering panggil aku 'Oppa' atau 'Hyung'."

Junhong telusuri bahwa bentuk tubuh anak itu memang tegap dan cukup atletis. Tinggi. Rambutnya pendek. Mungkin besarnya terlihat tampan, jika penampilannya tidak akan jauh beda.

Minus suaranya yang manis dan lembut, seperti gadis lugu lainnya.

"Kau senang dipanggil begitu?"

"Biasa saja." Ia tersenyum. "Aku memang lebih suka penampilan seperti ini. Jadi lebih bebas main dengan anak laki-laki lainnya. Aku jadi bisa main bola. Penampilanku yang berbeda ini , bisa membuatku mengenal hal berbeda lainnya yang anak perempuan pun tidak tahu."

Junhong tenggelam pada pernyataan anak itu, seiring kepergiannya kembali pada teman-temannya yang kembali asik ke permainan.

 _Penampilanku yang berbeda ini , bisa membuatku mengenal hal berbeda lainnya_

"Juyong!"

Suara itu membuat Junhong berpaling. Benar saja, yang baru saja hadir adalah Jongup. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Masih terbawa lari tadi.

"Kau tidak usah terburu-buru."

Junhong mengulurkan sapu tangannya. Dipakai Jongup untuk mengelap peluhnya yang berhamburan. "Terima kasih dengan sapu tangannya, dan terima kasih untuk telepon tadi."

"Bukan apa-apa."

Mereka berdua pun bercakap sembari jalan-jalan mengitari taman tersebut. Suasana menjadi sangat syahdu jika berjalan berdua bersama. Apalagi keadaan disana sangat khitmat dengan bau pohon sakura yang sebentar lagi bersemi. Hanya perlu menghitung minggu untuk musim semi.

"Aku tidak sangka kau mengaku sebagai 'teman lamaku yang baru pulang dari Inggris' pada anak keparat itu."

"Haha, siapa yang 'anak keparat'? Aku sudah curiga saja, kenapa tumben aku seperti diinterogasi oleh orang di telepon. Aku juga tahu hubungan kita masih disembunyikan pada media bahkan agensimu sendiri, jadi aku ambil kesimpulan bahwa yang tadi angkat adalah orang yang sedang curiga."

"Dia Daehyun, sesama member BA juga. Seharusnya dia jadi _Hyung_ yang bisa kuandalkan, tapi ia justru jadi orang menyusahkan."

Junhong menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongup, memintanya 'sabar'.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini, Juyong?"

Beberapa saat ketenangan itu menjadi sirna, Junhong mendadak menemukan sesuatu dalam benaknya ketika bersih tatap pada dua bola mata Jongup yang begitu teduh dan bermakna.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba mencari jawaban atas keterdiamannya, tapi ia belum menyadari. Mungkin sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting.

"Bagaimana jika kita temui teman-temanmu yang pernah kau ceritakan itu. Yang membuat karirmu menjadi seperti sekarang."

Jongup tersentak gembira. "Ide yang bagus. Aku sudah beberapa bulan tidak bertemu mereka. Kami seperti kekasih LDR." ia mengambil handphonenya. "Biar kukenalkan calon tunanganku yang cantik ini."

Pipi Junhong mungkin sudah merona. Tidak percaya sebutan manis itu mendadak keluar dari mulutnya. Yang bahkan hubungan mereka belum sedekat itu.

 _Manakah Jongup yang menyebalkan. Tingkahnya bisa berbeda 180 derajat daripada ia bertemu Junhong._

Junhong tertunduk, menatap kardigan dan kukunya yang dipoles. Apakah penampilannya seperti ini membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Jongup? Jika iya, tidak buruk juga terlihat _berbeda_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun belum bisa melepas pandang dari punggung Youngjae yang masih asyik memainkan spatula di dapur. Bunyi osengan, bau panggang, benar-benar mengitar di seluruh ruangan. Sudah lama dapur tidak tersentuh. Sesekali hanya untuk membuat salad , roti bakar, atau minuman ringan.

Sayang sekali memang, dari 3 member yang menghuni dorm, tidak ada satupun dikatakan bisa masak. Bahkan disebut "pantas memasak", jika tidak mau ada suara ledakan.

Setiap hari , beberapa member akan keluar dorm. Mencari makan di luar. Jika ada di dorm, maka konsekuensi memesan _deliver_ jika tidak ingin mati kelaparan.

 **Cklek**

Gambaran Daehyun terhenti ketika suara pintu utama terbuka. Yang ia lihat adalah seorang pria kekar , dengan raut suntuk, lagi. Dengan penampilan tidak biasa. Mungkin pinjam baju dari 'selingkuhannya' lagi. Ia masih belum percaya, bahwa Yongguk lebih _prefer_ pada laki-laki imut itu yang namanya, Him.. Himc..Hime...?

"Punya masalah dengan ayahmu, Bang?"

Cetusan itu sontak membuat Yongguk melempar kerut dahi yang rada kesal. Daehyun yang melihat ekspresi _tidak mau diganggu_ itu, memberi jawaban setimpal. Tebakannya tidak meleset.

"BANG YONGGUK?!"

Gotcha.

Youngjae bahkan tidak segan melepas apron atau membersihkan sedikit noda panggangan dari sudut bibirnya, ataupun mematikan kompor terlebih dahulu ketika ada percakapan asing melibatkan seseorang. Tebakannya benar, idolanya di depan mata. Mimpi apa semalam, ia bisa jadi koki di rumah 'calon kekasih' nya sendiri (yang jika tidak direbut Himchan)

"Kau!? Eum.." Yongguk coba mengingat.

"Aku teman Himchan!" Youngjae tersenyum lebar dengan penuh percaya diri, yang sontak membuat Yongguk bergelut kaget. Ia langsung melempar senyum. Entah sebagai keramahtamahan, formalitas untuk seorang sahabat calon kekasihnya?

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Tidak bersama Himchan?"

Daehyun _triggered_. Iya, namanya Himchan!

Youngjae pada awalnya bersungut iri. Tapi ia bisa menjaga perasaan atas penolakan tersirat itu. "Tidak, ia ada urusan. Tapi aku disini karena dikontrak jadi juru masak BA mulai hari ini! Sebentar, biar kuhidangkan dulu."

Youngjae berlari kecil menuju dapur kembali sebelum ia menghasilkan makanan gosong.

Sementara itu Yongguk langsung lempar tuntutan dari bidikan matanya yang tegas dan rada menakutkan.

"Jangan hakimi aku. Ini demi kebaikan kita juga."

"Kebaikan kepalamu! Kau tidak melapor sama sekali padaku untuk menerimanya! Kau kira selama ini aku siapa disini? Pohon Bonsai?" Yongguk beradu argumen dengan berbisik.

"Setidaknya aku lebih peduli dengan Bonsai."

Yongguk hampir akan melempar sepatunya yang setengah terlepas ke lelaki kurang ajar itu.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku. Dia adalah sahabat 'kekasihmu' itu. Karena dia, pendekatanmu jadi lebih mudah. Dan aku bisa makan enak di dorm."

Yongguk benci mengaku bahwa ia setuju. Tapi, ia juga benci kelakuan seenak jidat Daehyun. Tapi bau masakan dari dapur melupakan kekesalannya sejenak. Ia berjalan mendekat, dan mendapati anak muda itu terlihat riang menangani menu-menu.

Begitu telaten.

Mungkin pertimbangan Daehyun tidaklah buruk.

"Jangan melihatnya terlalu lama." Daehyun muncul menarik bahu Yongguk, membuat pria penasaran itu menyudahi pengawasannya. Ia baca ekspresi Daehyun, kok jadi dia yang kelihatan sebal.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Youngjae jadi sok kepedean diawasi 'gebetan' nya sendiri."

Membuat Yongguk ingin mendengus mendengar alasan itu.

"Makanan siap!" Youngjae muncul menenteng piring-piring dengan menu nikmat. Baunya kemana-mana. Dua pria pemilik dorm tampaknya hampir menjatuhkan air liur.

"Ini suatu kehormatan bisa melayani kalian." ia tersenyum lebar setelah menyusun piring sesuai yang dia harapkan. "aku benar-benar fans yang beruntung."

"Terima kasih, Youngjae. Tapi kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini."

Youngjae menurunkan senyumnya. Ia melempar pandang pada Daehyun. Ketika mereka saling bertatapan, ada pesan-pesan tersirat saling ditukar. Youngjae hanya tak ingin rencananya ketahuan oleh Yongguk.

"Kita butuh seorang juru masak, bukan? Anak ini tidak keberatan."

Yongguk mengamati curiga. "Sekarang kau benar sudah sangat dekat dengannya, hingga kau mempercayakannya menjadi juru masak."

"Jangan pandang aku begitu." Daehyun melempar pandang tak terima. "Ini keinginan-"

 **Aww**

Pinggang Daehyun dicubit kasar Youngjae, keduanya jadi lempar sengitan permusuhan. Yang satu tidak sudi diperlakukan demikian, yang satu minta tuntutan tutup mulut dan tidak bertingkah.

Yongguk tidak ingin semakin lama larut dengan pemandangan romantis di depannya. Ia cukup _jeaolus_ karena tidak ada Himchan di sampingnya yang ia bisa cubit manja.

"Kalian bisa makan dulu, aku sedang tidak mood." senyum Yongguk agak dipaksakan. Mereka berdua mendesah agak kecewa. Mungkin karena tak ingin ditinggali berdua saja.

"Tapi aku sudah membuat banyak untuk-."

"Nanti kumakan, tapi tidak sekarang. Maaf." Yongguk menginterupsi ucapan Youngjae yang mencoba membujuknya. Senyum lemahnya berhasil membuat Youngjae terbungkam dan tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia membiarkan Yongguk meninggalkan tempat dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Youngjae tidak bisa melepas pandangannya pada sosok Yongguk yang sudah menghilang punggungnya. Bibirnya bak bulan sabit telungkup. Ia tidak bisa menahan kekecewaan setelah berjuang masak-masak dengan sepenuh hati untuk memamerkan keahliannya pada pemuda pujaannya itu.

"Enak juga." Youngjae berbalik, melihat ia tidak sendiri di ruang makan itu. Daehyun sudah duduk dan mencicipi satu demi satu makanan yang ada. "Aku yakin ini cukup untuk satu kali makan."

Youngjae awalnya merasa tak rela. Namun melihat kelahapan pria yang paling ia benci itu, berangsur hatinya membuncah senang. Masih ada yang menghargai jerih payahnya. Ia tidak sadar sedikit menyungging senyum.

"Yongguk akan menyesal tidak menikmatinya masih panas-panas gini."

 **Kriettt**

Youngjae menarik kursi, duduk di hadapan Daehyun. Melihat pria itu dengan ekspresi agak digalakkan.

"Sisakan untuk Yongguk dan Jongup juga, dasar Kau Rakus." Ia membuang muka, dan perlahan ikut juga makan. Yang tanpa sadar malah melewatkan senyuman Daehyun yang mengarah padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongup membukakan pintu untuk Juyong , memasuki sebuah bar. Dentuman musik dimana-mana, mengacaukan konsen Juyong. Sebayangnya adalah sebuah tempat latihan dance mewah yang biasa digunakan agensi-agensi besar, tapi yang ini, terlihat seperti tempat dance kelas kakap pencari uang dari para peminat nafsu.

 _Apa kau yakin ini tempatnya?_

Juyong berkali-kali mengindari sentuhan kulit dari orang-orang setengah mabuk atau yang larut dengan musik keras. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk masuk ke tempat seperti ini, jadi ia tidak berpengalaman pada keadaan seperti ini. Ia menarik baju Jongup, sambil melongok ke setiap sudut. Mengawasi keadaan yang begitu berpendar cahaya warna-warni.

"Hei, Bro!"

Sesaat Juyong bingung Jongup memanggil seseorang di belakang bar. Awalnya pemuda yang dipanggil tidak menyadari atau bahkan acuh. Ia tak bisa kenal Jongup yang sekarang sedang tutup masker dan topi. Ia memang terlihat seperti orang lain.

Semakin dekat meja bar, baru ngeh lah bahwa yang dipanggil adalah dirinya sendiri. Dia dan Jongup saling berjabat bagai teman dekat. Mereka mengobrol beberapa menit untuk menyambut rindu sesaat mengabaikan keberadaan Juyong, barulah keduanya menyambut Juyong segera ikut tuntunan pria berambut ungu terang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Gudang**

"Maaf aku harus membawa kalian kemari. Tidak ada tempat yang lebih tenang dari disini."

suara-suara asik tadi memang sudah tidak terdengar, tapi Juyong masih tidak menyangka dibawa ke tempat yang begitu berantakan dan rada bau alkohol.

"Perkenalkan namaku _**Jooheon**_ **.** Aku bekerja jadi bartender disini."

Uluran jabatan tangan besar Heon* , membuat Juyong mundur takut-takut, bersembunyi di balik Jongup. Keduanya terkikik sebentar.

"Pacarmu cantik dan imut, Bung. Aku cemburu sekali padamu. Seharusnya aku menerima tawaran agensi brnsek itu untuk jadi salah satu trainee."

Jongup tertawa, Juyong malah semakin takut. Wajah Heon terlihat menakutkan walaupun nada bicaranya terdengar ramah saja.

"Dia adalah sahabatku sekalian partner dance ku sebelum aku debut. Kami berjuang bersama di jalanan." Juyong lebih peka terhadap pembicaraan Jongup. Ia mengangguk paham saja.

"Bung, aku jadi ingat ketika kita hampir mati kedinginan, tapi kita malah menghibur seperti orang gila di tengah salju yang turun drastis. Kau sangat semangat sekali, sampai kakiku saja mati rasa." Heon berceloteh. Ia mulai berlogat agak kasar bak preman jalanan.

"Pantas saja orang kaya itu lebih melirikmu."

"Oh ayolah Heon. Dia juga menawarimu sebenarnya. Tapi aku masih heran kenapa kau menolaknya. Kau dan **Taemin** adalah penari yang luar biasa." Percakapan Heon maupun Jongup direkam baik di pendengaran Juyong.

"Ah, lupakan saja." Heon tiba-tiba menarik salah satu kotak kayu. Masih berisi sesuatu, terbukti dari dentingan botol-botol kaca di dalamnya. Ia melengos duduk dengan agak angkuh. "Aku tidak sebaik kau soal menari. Lagipula aku tidak sanggup meninggalkan Pria Tua-ku sendirian, lalu aku begitu saja training bertahun-tahun meninggalkannya menjadi tidak berguna."

Ia memetik api untuk rokoknya, untunglah masih ada ventilasi di ruangan sesempit ini. "Sedangkan Taemin? Ehmm.." ia menghembus asap seperti dalam keadaan pasrah.

"Ada apa dengan Taemin?"

Hembusan kedua dari Heon disambut endikkan bahu. "Anak itu sudah jadi normal, Bung. Ia pergi bersama pacarnya dan menjadi anak yang taat agama."

"Dia mengejar mimpinya? Syukurlah."

"Yeah, 'syukurlah' _._ Sedangkan aku jadi kesepian."

Jongup beralih pandang pada Juyong. Memintanya untuk sejenak mendengar ocehan mereka walaupun masih beberapa belum paham. Ia menginteruksi, akan menjelaskannya nanti.

"Juyong , maksudku, tunanganku ini. Dia sudah mendengarkan cerita kita. Sejak aku menjadi sangat terpuruk, direkrut Agensi TS, dan menjadi artis. Tapi ia ingin lebih kenal dengan kalian."

Heon tiba-tiba mendelik tajam pada Juyong, membuat 'gadis' itu semakin dirutuk takut. "Sebenarnya kau membuang waktu menanyakannya padaku. Aku hanya seorang bartender tak berguna demi Pak Tua -ku yang sakit-sakitan."

Jawaban Heon justru tidak memuaskan hati Juyong. 'Gadis' itu memberanikan diri untuk maju dan duduk di samping Heon. Perlakuan nya mendadak buat Heon dan Jongup kaget. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, sampai mereka kenal bahwa Juyong orang yang begitu baik dan ramah sebenarnya.

"Kudengar kau hampir diterima agensi juga? Dan kau meninggalkannya?" Tatapan Juyong cukup menyentuh hati Heon. Untung saja ia masih tahu diri siapa gadis ini sebenarnya. "Kau hebat dalam menari, jangan sia-siakan bakatmu."

"Kau tidak tahu, Cantik. Tidak semudah itu membuat komitmen."

Juyong menghela nafas menikmati kesabaran. "Aku pun juga, berkomitmen menjadi orang lain demi Ibuku adalah komitmen yang tidak main-main."

Beberapa saat Jongup dan Heon menjadi tidak peka dengan balasannya.

"Tapi kau belum mencoba. Lagipula beberapa agensi merekrut tidak pakai sistem cukup _strict_ untuk masa training. Kau bisa sekaligus mengurusi ayahmu."

Heon menyipit mata sinis, sampai dua bola matanya hampir tidak kelihatan. Ia kali ini melempar tatapan tuduhan kepada Jongup.

"Hei, Bung. Berapa banyak yang kau ceritakan pada pacarmu ini?"

Jongup menggeleng tidak tahu. "Aku hanya banyak pamer tentang diriku sendiri, jika kau mau tahu."

Juyong menginterupsi, "Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu dan yang lainnya. Heon orang yang menarik, begitu juga dengan Taemin. Jika dia berada disini."

Heon sedikit mendengus, "Ketika kau tadi sangat takut padaku tadi,"

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya pemalu dengan orang baru." Juyong sampai mengulur tangan pada Heon. "Perkenalkan aku Choi Juyong, semoga kita bisa berteman."

Heon mengamati tangan mulus, dan wajah manis di hadapnnya secara bergantian. Mimpi apa semalam sampai gadis secantik ini mau berkenalan dengannya. Sayang sudah ada yang punya.

"Bung, kau sangat beruntung. Aku harus mengatakannya dua kali." Lalu Heon membalas jabatan itu dengan hati cukup berdegup. Yang bahkan membuat Jongup jadi tertawa geli lihat sisi malu-malu sahabat lamanya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongup maupun Juyong berhasil keluar dari tempat berisik itu. Mereka berdua mencari tempat yang lebih sepi pengunjung, yaitu taman kota yang lebih teduh dan tenang. Keduanya kembali duduk di bangku batu.

"Heon kelihatannya suka padamu." Jongup sampai berlagak cemburu sambil memanyun bibir. Juyong tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan pria itu.

"Semua orang bisa saja suka padaku," ujarnya.

"Hei, apa kau penasaran dengan Taemin?"

Juyong mengangguk, minta penjelasan.

"Taemin bermimpi ingin jadi pendeta. Tapi ia punya hobi menari."

"Terdengar berlawanan."

"Yeah, dia adalah penari hebat."

Keduanya sejenak menikmati angin lalu yang lebih berhembus barusan.

"Ia punya kekasih, seorang anak seumurannya. Gadis itu cantik dan pemalu, sepertimu."

"Apa dia lebih cantik?"

Jongup menggeleng. Dia optimis, "Kau lebih cantik."

Juyong tertawa malu-malu setelah mendengarnya, sekaligus lega.

"Ia pernah bilang, jika ia hanya menjadi penari jalanan, ia akan menyerah dan menjadi pendeta saja."

"Bukankah seharusnya ia juga ditawari seperti Heon?"

Jongup mendesah kecil. "Taemin pernah kecelakaan, dan punya luka di wajahnya. Agensi manapun tidak akan menerima wajah cacatnya, katanya."

"Taemin juga tidak mau mengoperasi wajah. Pacarnya tidak suka itu."

"Ah, dia adalah pacar idaman."

"Aku juga setia, kok."

Juyong terdiam. Mencoba tidak peka saja.

"Itu juga menjadi alasan Heon tidak mau menerima tawaran agensi apapun."

"Maksudmu?"

Jongup tiba-tiba terkikik. Suasana yang agak muram itu menjadi sangat terhibur mendadak.

"Salah satu agensi yang sama menawari Heon, menawari Taemin juga dengan satu syarat mau di oplas. Penolakan Taemin, akan membuahkan penolakan dari Heon. Mungkin kau pikir anak itu sangat ketergantungan dengan Taemin, bukan?"

Juyong mengangguk saja. Walaupun ia masih belum mengerti alasan jelasnya.

"Heon suka dengan Taemin, Juyong."

Juyong kaget, hampir saja melompat dari kursinya.

"Sungguh?!"

"Laki-laki itu menjadi putus asa, ah tidak, putus cinta. Ia menghabiskan waktunya minum-minum, sampai direkrut jadi bartender karena ia tahu cintanya tidak akan pernah terbalas. Baru tadi aku tahu bahwa Taemin menjadi pendeta entah dimana. Aku harap ia baik-baik saja."

Juyong cukup terkejut dengan fakta itu. Ia merebahkan diri pada punggung bangku, dan tatapannya hanya kosong.

"Bukankah aneh merasa putus asa seperti itu, apalagi Taemin seorang laki-laki. Aku harap dia move on dan hidup lebih normal."

Mendengar pernyataan Jongup, hatinya seakan hancur. Ia tertegun sambil meratap dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

Jongup justru memperkeruh suasana hati Juyong. Gadis itu dilihatnya hanya menunduk dan begitu hening, tidak ikut merasa terhibur dengan kalimat becanda nya. Dirinya dengan sengaja menidurkan kepala di atas paha Juyong hingga membuat 'gadis' itu agak terperanjat.

Jongup bisa membaca wajah cantik itu. Yang selalu terlihat familiar dengan seseorang.

"Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku dengan seseorang."

dan mendadak wajah Juyong berubah menjadi khawatir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lee Jooheon** (terinspirasi : Jooheon Monsta X) : Sahabat sekaligus partner menari Jongup ketika dirinya belum debut. Tipikal keras kepala dan pemabuk. Tapi dia baik hati dan sahabat yang setia. Suka menari, merokok, minum, ataupun berkelahi. Tapi sangat peduli ayahnya.

 **Lee Taemin** (terinspirasi: Taemin Shinee) : Penari handal yang akhirnya pindah (entah dimana) menjadi seorang pendeta, dan sudah bertunangan. Sahabat Jongup juga.

 **Review, Follow, Fav? ^^**


	11. Bingung

**My Idol, My Boyfriend**

Himkyu's Present

 **BAP Fiction_Banghim x Daejae x JongLo**

Genre : Romance Comedy

Disclaimer : BAP cast are owned by TS Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

.

.

.

.

.

 _Update tercepat saya ada di Wattpad_

 _Jadi saya suka lupa update disini juga,makanya terkesan lama. Padahal udah saya publish disana… maaf yaa_.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi, _Ruined Plot_ , POV _changing_ , Cross-dressing, Alcohol, _seduce_ (gk?), Crack-Pair(little), _Dirty/Harsh word, Impolite attitude,_ etc.

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

Junhong hanya bisa menatap kedua mata Jongup dengan pandangan ragu-ragu. Dadanya seolah bergetir khawatir dengan tanda tanya yang seolah dilempar tersirat dari kedua pandangan Jongup saat ini.

 _"Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku dengan seseorang."_

Apa yang Junhong musti jawab? Sisi kebenarannya bergejolak memintanya ingin berterus terang, namun di sisi lain ia hanya ingin diam. Menutup kembali semua prasangka.

Dengan berbohong, maka ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kebahagiaan tiada dua bersama Jongup yang sudah meracuni perasaannya dengan sebuah 'rasa' yang aneh, namun memabukkan.

Walaupun hubungan dengan segala penipuan ini akan terus menyiksanya. Ia tahu ia tidak akan selamanya bersembunyi di balik topeng seorang _Juyong_. Begitu juga, ia tak akan mungkin mendapatkan cinta sepenuhnya Moon Jongup.

Kebenarannya, ia adalah laki-laki, yang berbohong demi seorang Ibu yang sakit.

Namun, bisakah setidaknya ia mempertahankan topeng ini sementara sebelum melonggar? Selama masih merekat di wajahnya, ia ingin mempertahankan lebih lama agar ia bisa lebih mengenal Jongup? Mungkin saja, ada celah yang membuat Jongup mau menerima dirinya sebagai _Junhong_.

"Jongup," pemuda di pangkuannya mengedip pelan-pelan. Terlihat lucu, ingin sekali Junhong mengelus pucuk kepalanya jika sedang tidak malu-malu. "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Lontaran pertanyaan itu menghentakkan tubuh Jongup, hingga ia sontak membangunkan diri.

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu." ucapnya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Wajah Junhong sedikit panas, dengan semburat muncul tidak kontras dari balik bedak tipisnya.

"Apa kah kau serius menyukaiku? Dalam arti 'mencintaiku'?"

Jongup sedikit menjeda. Ia menggaruk tengkuk, memudarkan rasa tidak enak karena perasaan canggung mulai muncul. Gadis di sampingnya ini kenapa langsung 'serius' ya? Hal itulah yang menggenang di kepalanya.

"A-aku belum terlalu mengenalmu," Jongup mengekeh sempurna. Senyum lebarnya cocok dipadu dengan wajah manly nya itu. "maksudku aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi mencintai itu merupakan komitmen yang cukup besar, dan menurutku semakin aku tahu dirimu, aku yakin akan mudah jatuh cinta."

Junhong tersenyum. Ucapan Jongup sungguh menarik hatinya kali ini.

"Kau berbeda dengan perempuan lain. Kau pengertian, baik hati, cantik. Gadis-gadis yang pernah kukenal seringkali mendekatiku hanya karena popularitas. Tapi kau bahkan tidak pernah menyinggung masalah pekerjaanku , apalagi gajiku, HAHAHA..."

"Benarkah? Seberapa banyak gadis yang dekat denganmu? Mereka pasti banyak. Aku iri."

Mendengar respon tersebut, Jongup langsung menepis dengan gelengan kepala.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku bukan tipe playboy macam Daehyun. Aku gini-gini orangnya setia loh. Aku hanya pernah dikenali oleh beberapa gadis oleh orang tuaku. Kudekati mereka sekedar observasi. Banyak tipe perempuan yang berbeda-beda. Namun ada hal yang sama mereka coba raih dariku.

Yaitu _title_ Idola ku. Siapa yang tidak akan menolak berkencan dengan seorang artis? Aku tidak pernah bertahan dengan perjodohan tersebut. Beberapa hari kemudian, aku sudah memutus hubungan."

Junhong menatap serius, sekaligus kasihan. "Apa menurutmu perjodohan kita ini juga akan bertahan sebentar?"

Jongup balik memandang Junhong. Mereka kali ini bertemu tatap. "Aku belum pernah memikirkan cara untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku selalu nyaman bersamamu, Juyong- _ssi_. Mungkin lebih lama aku bisa bersamamu, akan lebih baik."

Tangan Jongup mulai mengenggam tangan lembut Junhong. Dengan perasaan jenuh nan nyaman, Junhong pun ikut meraih jari jemari Jongup yang tebal dan hangat itu merengkuh di telapaknya. Kulit dengan kulit pun saling bersentuh erat satu sama lain.

Mereka mulai berbicara dalam hati. Bercakap dengan sisi terdalam mereka tanpa diketahui satu sama lain. Mereka hanya sibuk bersembunyi meluapkan perasaan pada teman imajinasi mereka di dalam pikiran sendiri. Ada yang berteriak senang bahagia, ada yang menggalau ria.

 _"Oh Tuhan... Barusan aku bicara apa?! Memalukan sekali?! Apakah Juyong menganggapku aneh barusan? Apa ia menyukainya? Aku seperti orang dimabuk asmara saja.."_

 _"Kak Juyong, beruntung sekali dirimu. Kata-katanya yang selembut sutera itu menyentuh sekali di ulu hatiku. Tapi bermaksud pasti bukan untukku. Jika kau masih hidup, aku yakin yang ia genggam tangannya adalah tanganmu. Dan kau akan menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia..._

 _tapi kenapa musti aku yang menerima semua ini?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ Aku tidak bisa membayangkan mereka hidup tanpa aku disini. Bahkan untuk satu orang aneh itu makan saja, sudah berapa piring di raup nya. Lihat, banyak sekali piring kotor hanya karena dia. Ugh, mana orang-orang disini pemalas."

Youngjae menggerutu sambil terus menggosok piring-piring hingga bersih. Ia sudah menghabiskan cukup waktu untuk merapihkan dapur dan membersihkan piring kotor selayaknya asisten rumah tangga. Tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan kontrak yang menyuruhnya hanya sebagai koki pribadi BA.

Namun Youngjae berusaha menepis ketidakadilan itu sebagai keuntungan baginya. Jika ia disuruh menjadi pembantu , ia mau saja asalkan ia bisa lebih lama bertahan di dorm tercinta ini, tanpa harus melakukan tindak kriminal. (dalam arti, menjadi seorang _sasaeng_ *). Apalagi orang yang dicari belum menunjukkan batang hidung juga, sejak beberapa jam lalu mengurung diri di kamar.

Ia jadi sempat berpikir, haruskah ia mengunjungi kamar Yongguk dan memberikan semangkuk makanan cukup untuk makan malamnya?

 _Ide yang bagus, Jae._

Youngjae menyudahi cuci piringnya, dan melepas celemeknya seperti dilepas oleh hempasan angin. Ia menyusun racikan masakan sisa, agar dibuat rapih seperti selayaknya hidangan baru.

Buru-buru ia menyudahi penyusunan, mulailah ia melangkah ke arah yang dituju dengan mantap. Ia jadi mulai kenal beberapa sudut ruangan dengan telaten, karena hanya sekali pandang seluruh isi ruangan, ia langsung bisa menghafalnya. Bahkan ia langsung bisa tahu mana ruangan para member yang setiap orang berbeda. atau sekedar membedakan barang-barang berceceran di ruang santai adalah milik siapa.

Baru beberapa langkah,

"Mau kemana kau?"

Youngjae terpaksa mengerem langkah.

Ia tidak akan mengerem jika tidak melihat tubuh _muscular_ dan tanpa penutup selain di bagian bawahnya itu di depan matanya.

Daehyun tepat membidiknya. Matanya menyipit menajam. Ia selalu melempar tuntutan mencurigakan bagi tiap tingkah Youngjae yang hidup terasing di dorm tersebut.

Youngjae langsung memutar tubuhnya. Memunggungi Daehyun dengan dada sudah berdegup kencang. Ia sudah beberapa kali melihat tubuh eksotis itu, tapi tidak pernah sedekat ini. Bahkan hanya dilihat dirinya sendirian , dalam balutan handuk saja. Seperti sebuah tontonan VIP.

Mata polosnya ternodai dengan begitu cepat.

"Jika kau mencoba masuk ke kamar Yongguk, aku akan mencegahmu." ucap Daehyun dingin. Youngjae jadi manyun sendiri mendengar larangan tersebut.

"Kenapa sih?! Kau tidak khawatir Yongguk dari tadi mengurung diri di kamar?!"

"Anak itu memang selalu begitu kalau lagi patah hati." Daehyun berkata sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia berjalan mendekat pada tubuh mematung Youngjae. Ia tidak akan menyadari bahwa ada degup jantung memompa kencang pada tubuh lainnya seiring suara pijakan terdengar mendekat.

Rasanya Youngjae takut di _grepe-grepe_ dari belakang karena ia mengaku terlalu manis seperti kue bolu.

"Lagipula mau kamu gedor-gedor pintunya sampai penyok pun, anak itu akan terus meringkuk seperti kura-kura di atas ranjangnya." Bukannya beralih perhatian pada Youngjae yang enggan bertemu pandang padanya, Daehyun malah lebih tertarik meneruskan langkah hingga ke meja dan menemui hp nya yang ia charge disana. Tubuh Youngjae melemas, senang perkara malu (tapi maunya) tidak digubris.

"Patah hati, maksudmu?" tangan Youngjae sudah cukup pegal memegang nampan. Ia menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja. "Yongguk punya kekasih?!"

"Mulutmu ditahan dong. Suka parah kalau fans mulutnya tukang onar. Jangan sampai nanti salah paham lagi, dua orang yang bakal kena fitnah." Daehyun meletakkan hp nya. Kali ini dengan senang hati memandangi Youngjae , membaca gerak-geriknya. "Patah hati kan bisa jadi karena banyak hal. Kalau diibaratkan Yongguk itu kayak anak kecil, kamu rela, gak?"

Daehyun kok jadi banyak minta ijin kalau sudah mengaitkan Yongguk? Seolah Youngjae ini adalah ibu yang melahirkannya yang tidak suka puteranya dijelek-jelekkan.

Tapi Youngjae hanya bisa memutar mata acuh, tanda tak tertarik.

"Ya, mungkin karena Yongguk sedang ada urusan, terus urusannya diganggu. Atau barang yang disukainya keburu direbut orang lain. Mungkin juga karena ia minta sesuatu, tapi 'ditolak' mentah-mentah." Daehyun berceloteh seperti sedang membandingkan kualitas baju di pasar sebelum membelinya. Yang hanya di balas kerutan dahi dari Youngjae.

Padahal Daehyun sendiri sedang mencoba untuk tidak 'kebablasan' parah mengungkapkan skandal cinta Yongguk. Makanya ia banyak 'mengeles'.

"Pokoknya orang yang kau anggap 'bidadara jatuh dari surga itu' tidak akan terus terlihat bahagia. Di belakang kamera, mereka juga bisa merasa tersakiti loh." Daehyun sudah berdiri di dekat Youngjae, hingga punggung pemuda manis itu sedikit melengkung menghindari jorokan wajah Daehyun yang seolah ingin menerkam wajahnya.

Jari telunjuk Daehyun malah sudah menyundul dahi Youngjae.

"-Termasuk aku."

Youngjae mengembung pipi, dan mendelik tajam pada sosok pemuda berkulit agak tan itu yang sudah ingin mengabaikannya lagi, balik ke kamarnya pasti sekedar berganti pakaian. Kata-katanya tadi seolah menyinggungnya, dan ia tidak suka itu. Memangnya salah jika selama ini Youngjae mengira dirinya adalah 'playboy menyebalkan yang cuman bisa bikin skandal'?

"Nanti aku akan antar kau pulang. Nonton tv, dan duduk yang tenang saja sampai aku selesai pakai baju."

"Gak mau. Aku maunya pulang sekarang." Youngjae terlalu tinggi hati untuk ditemani pemuda yang tidak disukainya itu.

"Oh yaudah, aku antar kau pulang pakai handuk saja."

Sebelum Daehyun dengan serius kembali padanya dan mengambil kunci mobil, Youngjae langsung menginterupsi. "Bu-bukan itu maksudku!" ucapnya sambil mendorong kembali tubuh Daehyun berbalik ke kamarnya. Kok bisa sebodoh ini ya Daehyun yang dikenalnya?

"Terserah kau saja! Dan cepat ganti pakaiannya, ugh!" Dan pintu kamar, Youngjae paksa tutup.

Bibirnya Youngjae jadi berkerut maju dengan sebal karena dipermainkan Daehyun sedari tadi. Sebal juga kenapa ia harus melayani percakapan dengan pemuda yang tidak ia anggap, setiap kali BA mengadakan konser. Ia sebal karena orang yang paling ia tidak sukai malah menyantap makanannya pertama kali.

Ia sebal , dan saking sebalnya ia ingin meninju pintu kamar Daehyun.

Sekaligus bingung, kenapa laki-laki yang tidak disukainya itu malah masih berbaik hati mengantarkannya pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah keramaian Kota yang tidak akan padam walaupun hingga malam hari, sebuah mobil silver ikut membelah jalanan bersama mobil lainnya yang berlalu lalang. Mobil silver tersebut beda dari mobil kebanyakan pengantar pelaku masyarakat biasa yang hanya bekerja di kantoran ataupun toko-toko di jalanan.

Mobil silver itu mengantarkan seorang artis populer yang terkenal hingga seantero 7 benua. Bersama salah satu fansnya yang hanya duduk termenung, mendandani jalanan dengan pandangannya yang suntuk.

"Jadi, kau bersekolah dimana?"

Daehyun pada akhirnya memecah keheningan duluan sebelum dilanda bosan 7 turunan seolah dirinya sedang mengantarkan 'angin malam' pulang. Anak yang tadinya tukang cerewet dan mengomel-ngomeli nya, menjadi sangat pendiam. Daehyun jadi kangen dihina-hina anak muda di sampingnya ini.

"SMA Jaehun"

"Itu nama SMA , apa nama artis? Hahaha.."

Bukannya dibalas tawa juga ataupun decihan tidak sudi, Youngjae malah kembali diam. Daehyun ragu ia bahkan masih bernapas di suasana setenang ini.

"Apakah kau sediam ini bersama teman-temanmu?" ungkap Daehyun dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Bukannya Youngjae tidak tertarik dengan ajakan Daehyun untuk mengobrol padanya. Hanya saja Youngjae ada di masa-masa tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya, berada berdua saja di dalam sebuah mobil kedap suara(bahkan suara klakson pun daritadi tidak terdengar?!), yang ditemani hanya hembusan nafas pemuda itu.

Ia sangat canggung, _nerveous ._ Siapapun yang berada di perannya-duduk di jok depan bersama seorang Idola terkenal berdua saja, dan diajak mengobrol-pasti hidup putus asa seolah menahan sakit perut.

Itu yang Youngjae rasakan, dan ia tidak mau ketahuan gerak-geriknya oleh Daehyun.

 **Drrrtt**

Selagi mobil sedang berhenti karena lampu merah, Daehyun segera meraih hp nya yang bergetar. Ia melihat ucapan dalam bentuk tulisan-tulisan digital itu untuk menyuruhnya menyalakan radio.

"Ada apa lagi, sih?" Daehyun pun segera menyalakan radio.

 _/Kehebohan sudah menghiasi dunia hiburan dengan kabar bahwa salah satu member BA, Jung Daehyun, memiliki hubungan dengan seorang artis berparas cantik, Shim Yoona. Ini bukan kali pertama vocalist bersuara malaikat tersebut dikabarkan memiliki jalinan asmara dengan wanita cantik dan berpengaruh di ranah Entertaiment. Lagi-lagi, Dispicht menangkap basah Daehyun baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama artis berdarah setengah Austria tersebut._

 _Berdasarkan penelusuran Dispicht, diwartakan Naher, Daehyun dan Yoona rupanya sudah mulai berhubungan sejak Oktober 2016. Keduanya awalnya hanya menikmati kencan di dalam mobil, menikmati keindahan Sungai Han, Korea Selatan._

 _Padahal tidak berlangsung jauh dari kabar panasnya Daehyun bersama seorang model ternama, Shina, rupanya sudah membuat skandal terbaru lagi. Bahkan mendekati seorang artis yang baru saja dikabarkan akan melangsungkan pernikahan keduanya pada.../_

Daehyun mematikan radio secepat ia melajukan mobilnya. Ia menggertak gigi. Sementara Youngjae melongok kaget dengan kabar yang didengarnya.

"Memangnya salah Shim _Noona_ ngobrolin soal pernikahannya di Sungai Han, _Goddamit!_ " Daehyun melampiaskan kemurkaan dengan meninju kemudi.

Melihat lelaki putus asa itu mengamuk, Youngjae semakin salah tingkah dihimpiti keadaan. Ia menjadi serba salah harus ikut ambil bagian dalam melayani emosi meledak-ledak Daehyun.

Sekalipun Youngjae juga ikut kesal karena lagi-lagi skandal baru dibuat lelaki di sebelahnya, tapi ia bahkan tidak bisa membuka suara untuk mengolok-ngolok lagi. Ia seperti merasa bahwa kali ini Daehyun tidak bersalah, melihat wajah gusar nan menyedihkan nya seperti ingin menangis.

Apa yang harus Youngjae lakukan?

"Da-Daehyun, berhenti disini saja, ya."

Tidak banyak basa-basi, Daehyun sudah memarkirkan mobil di depan sebuah gang. Sekalian saja untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran dan jiwanya yang sedang bersih tegang. Tidak ada orang di sekitar perhentian.

Youngjae mengamati Daehyun yang sedang menenangkan diri. Baguslah, ia masih bisa mendinginkan pikirannya. Youngjae juga ingin ikut berperan untuk membantunya, jika ia tidak keberatan diganggu.

Youngjae menyalakan sesuatu dari HP nya.

Lagu solo yang Daehyun mainkan, di konser yang sebelumnya diadakan.

Memecah keheningan dan perdebatan hati yang gundah, untuk malam itu.

Siapa sangka, suara lagu itu tidak mengalun sendiri, melainkan ikut dirangkai dengan suara merdu seadanya milik Youngjae. Yang dengan mengejutkan, ia hafal liriknya dari baris pertama hingga akhir.

Daehyun sampai tertegun sekaligus tercengang dengan pendengaran dan batinnya yang menganggap ' _Bukankah aku selalu dianggapnya tidak ada ya di BA? Kenapa ia simpan laguku?'_

Tapi ia tidak ingin menjelekkan Youngjae. Ia sedang terpana hingga senyumannya yang lembut tersungging sendiri. Perasaan nya berubah drastis menjadi sebuah simponi yang merekatkan perban untuk kekecewaannya.

"Bagus juga suaramu." puji Daehyun. Membenamkan wajah Youngjae yang sedang malu-malu tak karuan.

"A-aku hanya suka lagu itu darimu.." respon Youngjae sambil mengalih pandang. Malas dilihat-lihat terus oleh Daehyun hingga wajahnya merah padam.

"Ya, setidaknya ada 1 lagu tentang aku di hp mu." Daehyun terkekeh bermaksud menghibur. "Jadi, bisa kita lanjutkan perjalanan?"

Youngjae sudah memutar kepala kembali ke jendela, dan menikmati pandangan ke jalanan di sampingnya dengan bibir sedikit tersenyum, yang pasti Daehyun tidak sempat melihat moment tersebut.

"Ya terserahlah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOUNGJAE!" wanita paruh baya itu sampai tidak mengetuk lagi pintu untuk masuk ke kamar puteranya. Karena sejak dari tadi ia memanggil nama anaknya tersebut, tidak digubris-gubris sampai ia harus capek-capek menyusul ke kamar atas.

"Aigoo~ Baru pulang langsung tidur saja. Mandi juga belum." Wanita itu geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anaknya yang barusan diantar seseorang pulang. Melihat tubuh lelahnya yang sudah bersatu dengan ranjang, tidak tega untuk dibangunkan.

"Pantas saja tidak dengar." Wanita itu menghampiri si Anak, menyadari dirinya tidur dengan headset masih terpasang.

"Apa sih ini?" ia mengamati isi yang tertera duluan di layar monitor HP nya.

 **Now Playing : Jung Daehyun (BA)- Shadow**

"Halah, dasar. Gila sekali anak ini dengan boyband itu, sampai-sampai di bawa tidur." dan wanita itu mematikan permainan musik tersebut dengan menekan tombol yang ia tahu, dan meleraikan pemuda itu dengan alunan yang menghiasi mimpinya tersebut.

Lampu kamar pun dimatikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya**

"Aku ingin mengungkapkan rahasia terbesarku."

Junhong maupun Himchan saling bertatapan. Kedua mata mereka membelenggu ekspresi Youngjae yang tengah dihiasi senyum kebengisan. Ingin rasanya berlaku curiga, jika saja Youngjae sanggup dianggap melakukan kejahatan.

Apakah benar ia kali ini baru saja melakukan penyerangan pada haters idolanya?

Semoga tidak lagi...

"Karena kalian sahabatku yang paling polos dan paling tutup mulut. Aku percayakan hal ini pada kalian." Alis nya naik turun. Lekukan mata dua pemuda manis lainnya, menjadi segaris karena heran. "Kalian harus panggil aku 'MASTER-SAMA' setelah ini, ok?"

"Berhentilah berceloteh, Hyung. Aku pegal harus berbungkuk untuk bersejajar tinggi badanmu."

Seketika pukulan di ceruk leher belakang Junhong kena amblas.

"Ini lihatla-"

"Tuan Muda."

Tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan setelan kemeja sangat rapih menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Wongjun Hyung?"

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya disuruh untuk menjemput Tuan lebih awal karena Nyonya ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Kedua mata Junhong melesu, ia merasa tidak enak jika sudah mengangkat masalah Ibunya. Apa lagi yang Beliau ingin minta darinya?

"Maaf aku harus segera pulang." ijin Junhong, yang hanya bisa diterima dengan anggukan oleh dua sahabatnya yang tidak bisa ikut serta. Junhong itu memang suka misterius kalau masalah hal pribadi, jadi mereka mengusahakan tidak akan ikut campur jika tidak diinginkan.

"Anak itu kok suka kelihatan sedih ya kalo dijemput supirnya? Bukannya enak dilayanin seperti pangeran begitu?"

Himchan hanya diam. Matanya ikut melihat mobil itu telah melaju menjauh meninggalkan mereka. Ia sebagai sosok yang cukup dekat dengan Junhong, bahkan belum bisa mengorek masalah anak itu. Walaupun ia sangat ingin. Apalagi sebelumnya ia pernah memergoki Junhong masuk ke pakaian wanita, dan perlakuan anehnya bersama supirnya itu.

Ada beberapa teka-teki yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja si Tuan Muda merepotkan itu dengan urusannya, dan aku belum usai memberitahu-"

Himchan menangkap siluet tubuh bersandar di sebuah mobil yang tidak asing. Pria berkacamata hitam, dan kepalanya menengak-nengok keadaan sekitar dengan sedikit gelisah.

"Mungkin, nanti saja kau beritahu, ok? Ada yang mau kutemui."

Himchan tepuk bahu Youngjae yang melongok seperti orang bodoh, ditinggali satu sahabatnya lagi, yang berlari mendekat ke sebuah mobil dengan seseorang bertubuh tinggi tegap nan sexy menyambutnya dengan sangat antusias ketika Himchan mendekat. Entah mereka berbicara apa sesingkat sekali kedipan mata, sampai keduanya masuk ke mobil yang Youngjae rasa familiar.

"Ada apa dengan semua teman-temanku ini!? Mereka dijemput dua mobil mewah, dan aku ditinggali jalan kaki sendiri?!" Youngjae sampai menendang kesal tanah yang dipijakinya dengan sepatu sekolah. Ia kesal dianggurin tiba-tiba begini. Apalagi aksi pamernya malah tidak jadi..

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama..

 **TIN TIN**

"WTF?!" Youngjae terkesiap. Hampir saja tubuhnya akan dihantam dari belakang oleh sebuah mobil sedan hitam.

Dengan rasa badmood yang menghampirinya, tentu tidak dipungkiri bahwa ia siap menendang kasar bumper mobil lagi. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dirinya hampir ditabrak mobil oleh-

"EH JANGAN! JANGAN LAGI! ini punya orang, dasar Pemarah!"

Daehyun?! Youngjae sampai harus mendekat ke arah jendela yang terbuka dimana si pengemudi memunculkan keberadaannya. Ia tidak tuli untuk mendengar suara mendumel yang khas itu.

"Ngapain kau kemari?!" Youngjae meraung kalap. Daehyun di dalam mobilnya langsung panik menuntut diam si Youngjae yang tak bisa mengerem volumenya.

Ia menyesal karena tidak lihat situasi dalam melakukan 'candaan' kalau ternyata Youngjae mudah kena efek PMS seperti gadis belia.

Orang-orang jadi memperhatikan Youngjae yang lagi marah-marah. Dikira mereka bahwa Youngjae sedang tuntut pengemudi yang hampir menabraknya dengan besaran nominal uang.

"Aku jemput kau. Ada yang mau kubicarakan."

"Hah? Tidak mau! Jadwalku cuman untuk malam hari mulai jam 5, dan ini-"

"Ada Yongguk! Ya, ada Yongguk. Dia ingin makan sup ikan bening hari ini."

Youngjae langsung mengerem kebawelannya setelah disumpal dengan nama 'Yongguk'. Tentu bukan suatu hal yang harus disepelekannya. Ini adalah kesempatan emas! Seorang 'Yongguk', mau makan masakannya!

Persetan dengan yang mengajaknya adalah salah satu member BA yang sangat digilai para wanita. Siapapun yang melihatnya dijemput si artis muda itu, pasti akan membunuhnya dengan belati kecemburuan.

"Oke! Kita perlu belanja kalau begitu."

Youngjae pun melesat masuk ke dalam mobil-entah-punya-siapa yang tengah dikemudikan Daehyun. Pikirannya hanya melalang pada satu tujuan, yaitu membuatkan sup bening kesukaan Yongguk.

Sedangkan lelaki di sebelahnya bisa ambil nafas leluasa setelah membungkam comelan Youngjae yang sudah meningkatkan rasa malunya beberapa waktu lalu.

Tapi masalahnya belum berakhir,

karena nanti ia harus menjinaki lagi si Youngjae yang sebentar lagi akan tahu,

bahwa Yongguk tidak ada di dorm,

dan tidak pernah meminta sup bening ikan,

ia malah lagi berkencan dengan Sahabatnya sendiri,

Himchan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu mengundang Jongup ke rumah saat ini?!"

Junhong mendadak tegang. Ia jadi susah berpikir jernih dan memperhatikan sekitar dengan sangat khawatir. _Apa yang harus ia lakukan_?!

"Maka itu saya menjemput Tuan lebih awal. Karena saya tidak ingin Tuan belum siap bertemu dengan Tuan Jongup dan Nyonya Besar."

"Ta-tapi Jongup selalu bilang kalau ia punya acara pertemuan denganku! Kenapa ia tidak bilang sama sekali?!"

"Nyonya sepertinya menghubungi secara pribadi dan juga tiba-tiba pada Tuan Jongup."

Junhong segera merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas sekolahnya. Mencari telepon genggamnya. Ingin menghubungi Jongup dan memastikan. Namun tangannya terus bergetar panik, hingga tak sanggup menekan angka.

 _A-aku tak mau secepat ini Jongup tahu aku hanyalah anak laki-laki... Aku tak mau Jongup melihatku seperti ini!_

"Apakah kita punya waktu untuk pergi ke salon dan toko pakaian mencari beberapa gaun?"

"Ta-tapi, Tuan. Anda tidak mungkin berdandan langsung di tempat itu. Mereka akan tahu bahwa-"

"Aku tidak ingin Jongup sekalipun memergokiku dengan seragam laki-laki, dan terlihat normal. Aku harus menjadi Juyong."

Wongjun hanya bisa melihat siluet wajah sedih Junhong di belakang mobil dengan prihatin melalui kaca spion. Sebegitunya majikan nya itu ingin terlihat sempurna di depan lelaki yang tidak akan bisa ia cintai. Walaupun hinggap rasa aneh di diri Wongjun dengan pemikirannya itu, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya mematuhi.

"Saya akan belikan beberapa gaun. Tuan tunggu di dalam mobil saja. Saya juga akan carikan salon kecantikan yang bisa diajak kerja sama merahasiakan identitas Tuan."

Junhong pun mulai mengurai senyum. Rasa optimisme nya melegakan perasaan Wongjun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin ajak aku ke tempat rekreasi?"

Jongdae mengangguk semangat. Matanya fokus sekali ke depannya, dan tangannya antusias membolak-balik pengemudi untuk menemukan jalur tercepat. Saat ini ia hanya fokus untuk mencari tempat terbaik menghabiskan waktu bersama Himchan lebih lama,

kalau perlu sampai Pagi hari.

Karena ia selalu gagal menemukan waktu terlama bersama lelaki yang dicintainya. Dan ia juga sedang mencari penangkal rindu nan sakit hati karena dikhianati ayahnya sendiri.

"Ini tiba-tiba sekali, Jongdae-ssi."

Jongdae sedikit melirik Himchan di sebelahnya yang tertunduk. Oh, betapa imut tingkahnya saat ini. Ingin sekali ia memeluknya, dan menjejalkannya ke bangku belakang untuk ia setubuhi.

Tidak, ia bisa dituduh jadi pelaku penculikan dan pemerkosaan siswa SMA yang dapat Ijazah saja belum.

"Maafkan aku, Himchan. Ini sebagai permintaan maaf ke sekian karena seringkali aku melarikan diri dari pertemuan kita yang harusnya bisa lebih lama. Kali ini kujanjikan, kau akan lebih kenal diriku luar dalam."

Himchan tersenyum. Ia anggapi saja perlakuan Jongdae yang seperti kebelet mencari wc ketika menyetir. Namun menurutnya, itu adalah hal lucu. Jongdae memang seringkali bertingkah aneh, tapi juga sangat baik padanya. Mungkin tidak apa-apa sesekali menghabiskan waktu berdua saja.

"Kau mau makan apa sampai disana? Aku traktir."

"Apa saja yang penting Jongdae-ssi, mau menemaniku."

 **CKIIT**

Serangan rem dari kaki Jongdae hampir membuat keduanya terlempar ke depan dengan sangat keras. Jongdae untung masih sangat berkosentrasi, dengan kemacetan di depannya.

"Astaga hampir saja." Himchan menggumam syukur.

Namun tidak untuk Dada Jongdae yang terus berdenyut cepat. Kejutan rasa di dadanya bukan karena aksi mobil yang hampir ia tabrakkan, melainkan rasa tak sanggup menerima perlakuan manis tiada ampun yang barusan diterimanya seperti panah asmara barusan menancap ke jantungnya.

Ia mengamati wajah Himchan di sampingnya yang masih sedikit cemas.

Melihat tingkahnya, Jongdae selalu berimajinasi liar. Kulitnya yang mulus menjadi serupa kue bolu yang baru dikeluarkan dari oven, atau bibir merah penuhnya seperti strawberry segar yang baru dipetik.

Ingin sekali ia lahap dalam sekali 'lumatan'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongup memijat jari jemarinya dengan sikap khawatir. Ia pandang sekitar, keadaan rumah yang terlalu luas ia hadiri. Memang ia tidak sendiri, untuk ukuran ruang makan yang seluas 1 supermarket. Banyak pelayan-pelayan rumah bolak-balik menyediakan menu, menuangkan minuman, merapihkan serbet-serbet. Keadaan ini sangat canggung. Jongup biasa lihat pelayanan seperti ini ketika ia menonton film dengan latar 'Kerajaan'.

Keluarga Choi benar-benar luar biasa.

"Jangan sungkan. Sambil menunggu Juyong, minumlah wine terbaik kami yang telah disediakan."

Gyun baru saja datang dan duduk di singgasananya. Kursi diseret , dituntun salah satu pelayan berpakaian seperti _Butler_. Jongup hanya tersenyum getir. Takut di depan tuan rumah ia malah ceroboh menjatuhkan gelas wine nya yang dibuat dari kaca eksklusif milik Swiss.

Mahal harganya. Seharga ginjal manusia.

Makanya Jongup beralih untuk tidak menyentuh apapun sejauh ini.

"Anakku masih duduk di bangku SMA kelas 3. Ia akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Jongup hanya berangguk paham. Walaupun baru kali ini ia tahu bahwa gadis yang akan dipinangnya itu masih di masa-masa sekolah nya.

Malah seharusnya ia kira anak itu masih SMP.

"I-Ibu?"

Yang ditunggu akhirnya datang.

Jongup hampir saja melompat dan menyerukan nama 'Juyong!?' jika saja Gyun tidak sedang mengawasi dengan tingkah duduknya bak Ratu.

"Lama sekali kau datang, Puteriku." Wanita itu menyelidik penampilan Juyong dari tumit kaki hingga ujung kepala. "Rambutmu terlihat berbeda."

"Ah.." Juyong tidak akan bisa mengaku jujur bahwa wig nya kali ini bukan _limited edition_ seperti yang ia punya. Bentuknya agak kasar, jadi terlihat tidak sama. Tapi juga tidak terlalu berbeda.

Nanti juga sang Ibu lupa, jika bisa ditepis dengan alasan, "aku barusan ke salon agar rambutku terlihat berisi."

Gyun tanggapi biasa saja, tidak tertarik. Sementara Jongup akan selalu terpukau dengan penampilan si Gadis. _Ke Salon demi dirinya? Sweet sekali._

Juyong duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Jongup. Beberapa saat mereka bertemu pandang dan melempar senyum. Gyun merasa puas dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Tidak perlu pemaksaan untuk membuat keduanya _kasmaran_.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Sayang?" Gyun mulai melempar pertanyaan basa-basi. Agar tidak terus merasa diasingkan.

"Ah, baik. Nilaiku masih bertahan yang terbaik di kelas."

"Bagus. Anak Ibu memang selalu yang terpintar."

Jongup sampai terpesona menanggapi pernyataan Juyong barusan. Ia kembali tahu fakta lainnya bahwa si Gadis rupanya sangat pintar. Pastilah timbul rasa bangga.

"Jadi, ada alasan kenapa Ibu mengadakan pertemuan seperti ini secara mendadak."

Kedua kepala saling mengarah ke posisi yang sama. Wajah mereka berubah penasaran.

"Ibu ingin tanggal pertunangan kalian segera diputuskan."

Hening beberapa saat..

Jongup kaget bukan kepalang.

Wajah Junhong justru berubah muram.

"Kita tidak bisa melarutkan diri akan perjumpaan yang tiada kejelasannya. Kalian harus segera memutuskan tanggal pertunangan."

Jongup pun mengamati wajah lesu Juyong. Dikiranya bahwa si Gadis belum siap jika dilangsungkan terlalu cepat.

"Saya kira mungkin 2 minggu saya sudah-"

"1 bulan!"

Dua kepala langsung fokus ke wajah cantik Juyong.

"Jongup dan aku sudah mengobrol panjang sebelumnya. Dan 1 bulan adalah waktu yang pas untuk kita mengikat janji."

"Benarkah?" Mata Gyun cukup galak menghardik kekeliruan seseorang. Jongup saja hampir takut mati ditatap serius oleh calon mertuanya itu.

"I-iya. Kami perlu pengenalan lebih dekat satu sama lain. Kemistri kami akan semakin cocok jika kami melangsungkan kencan 1 bulan penuh. Biar kami juga semakin tidak ragu menentukan tanggal pernikahan"

Gyun pun menghela nafasnya. Otaknya yang penuh bimbang menjadi lebih leluasa. Ia tegak secangkir wine nya dengan anggun.

"Baiklah, jika itu sudah kemauan kalian."

Dua senyuman saling terlempar dari arah berlawanan. Jongup dan Junhong menjadi lebih percaya diri dengan keputusan bersama yang mereka jalin walaupun penuh kejutan dan tidak terencana sesuai yang mereka ungkapkan.

Jongup tenggelam dengan bayangan 1 bulan ke depan bisa mempersunting Juyong. Senyumnya tidak bisa pudar juga.

Sedangkan Junhong berlainan.

Ia tertunduk dengan perasa kelu.

Mungkinkah ia siap bahwa 1 bulan ke depan ia malah kehilangan Jongup selamanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae mengetik cepat-cepat balasan untuk seseorang di HP nya. Beberapa kali lidahnya melentik, dengan perasaan tak senang.

Sesudahnya, ia mengaktifkan _silent_ untuk panggilan-panggilan tak berguna yang datang. Ia sama sekali tak ingin diganggu kencannya dengan sang Pujaan Hati.

Ia susuli Himchan yang tadinya menawarkan diri untuk membeli tiket duluan.

Di cuaca yang tidak cukup panas karena matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam, Himchan berdiri menunggu di bawah tiang penunjuk arah. Dari kejauhan, Jongdae tersenyum dengan rasa syukur. Ia ingin sekali berdoa dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena Himchan dilahirkan dan dikenalkan untuknya.

Ia berubah menjadi penganut agama yang baik , karena tak pernah berhenti berdoa.

"Sudah kau beli, Himchan?"

Himchan memanggut , dan mengulurkan 1 tiket.

Kulit mereka bersentuhan, Jongdae sengaja.

Sampai di dalam, mereka disambut banyak permainan tak terduga. Banyak orang hilir mudik, meramaikan acara. Ada sepasang kekasih, 1 keluarga, atau bahkan berkeliling sendirian. Semuanya menjadi khitmat dengan kemauan mereka.

"Aku belum pernah kemari." Himchan mondar-mandir melihat sekelilingnya. Ada banyak sekali wahana yang begitu asing.

Lihatlah! Ada kapal tanpa nahkoda yang berayun di udara.

Lihatlah! Ada roda berputar besar yang tersangkut di tiang dan membawa banyak orang.

Lihatlah! Ada kuda-kuda pendiam berjungkat jungkit dan berputar seirama dengan alunan lagu yang dimainkan.

Lihatlah! Ada orang berteriak ketakutan di dalam sebuah ruangan misterius.

Lihatlah...

"Kau ingin main yang mana?"

Menghentikan ketakjuban sang Permaisuri, Jongdae memilih merangkul Himchan di pundak agar mendekat dan tidak menjauh karena rasa penasarannya. Kalau sampai hilang, Jongdae yang repot. Bisa-bisa ia bertengkar hebat dengan _Information Center_ karena panik tidak bisa mempertemukannya dengan kekasih Pujaan di waktu yang singkat.

"A-aku tak tahu, Jongdae-ssi. Aku belum pernah kemari, dan aku bingung mau main apa."

Lucunya, kepala Himchan masih tengak-tengok seperti bandul.

Kiri-kanan, Kiri-kanan.

Jongdae tertawa cekikikan melihat setiap perlakuan pemuda di rangkulannya itu.

"Main itu, sanggup?"

Himchan ikuti tunjukkan jari ke atas menuju sebuah wahana kereta luncur mengenaskan yang membawa banyak orang di lintasan berkelak-kelok tidak jelas. Mereka terlihat histeris. Entah merasa puas, atau malah berteriak minta tolong. Yang berbaris di bawah malah ketawa-ketawa sendiri, seperti menertawakan aksi kematian di kereta yang belum mereka rasakan.

"Jong-Jongdae-ssi.." nada Himchan jadi bergetar. "Itu apa? Kok menyeramkan, ya?"

Jongdae mau jujur kalau sebenarnya dia suka wahana menantang. _Roller coaster_ adalah mainan idamannya, seperti ramen favoritnya (perbandingan tidak cocok).

Namun dilain alasan, ia ingin sekali Himchan menuangkan semua rasa takut dan khawatirnya hanya pada dirinya. Kalau kena peluk erat, itu bayaran setimpal dari rasa mual di atas kereta. Bukan begitu?

"Seru. Aku sering naik kereta itu."

"Ta-tapi.." Himchan mengigit bibir. Kok tampaknya meragukan?

"Haha.. aku bercanda"Jongdae menurunkan rangkulan pundak, menjadi sebuah genggaman tangan menguatkan.

Ia tidak mungkin main wahana tersebut jika tidak ingin identitasnya ketahuan. Kacamatanya nanti bisa diminta lepas.

Namun ia akan selalu berharap suatu saat ia bisa mengajak Himchan melintasi angin bersama di RollerCoaster , dengan ajakan dari 'Yongguk' sendiri.

"Kita cari permainan yang lebih mudah , dan kau pasti menyukainya."

Kedua tubuh pun berlalu mengikuti keramaian.

Sedangkan sebuah HP terus berkedap-kedip di dalam saku celana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Junhong berayun. Ia tengah memainkan ayunan yang dibangun di taman pribadi milik keluarganya. Taman yang menjadi lokasi paling terkenang di masa kehidupan kakaknya, Choi Juyong-yang sebenarnya.

Ia amati sungai kecil buatan yang melintas di bawah undakan menggunung di depannya, sengaja dibangun untuk menjadi kolam ikan , sekaligus airnya mengalir untuk tanaman-tanaman air yang dipuja sang Ayah.

Kalau saja sang Kakak masih hidup, bukankah dirinya yang akan duduk di ayunan ini sambil duduk mesra bersama calon suaminya, Moon Jongup? Yang sebentar lagi akan datang membawakan teh hangat yang sengaja ia ingin buatkan sendiri untuk si Calon Istri?

Lagi-lagi hati kecil Junhong berpelik. Ia merasa sakit dan bahagia dalam 1 waktu.

"Ini tehnya."

Baru sadar bahwa Jongup sudah sedari tadi di dekatnya, menyudahi teh buatan sendiri. Ia tadi memang sengaja menawarkan diri untuk membantu salah satu pelayan membuatkan teh untuk mereka berdua. Katanya sih, ' _Buatan ku di dorm selalu jadi andalan para member, loh_ '

Dasar Moon Jongup...

Junhong menerima uluran. Ia hirup aroma teh segar di tangannya, yang menjadi pengobat luka hati. Ia jadi bisa sedikit melupakan kesadaran pahit bahwa sesungguhnya ia berada dalam permainan tak kasat mata.

"Kenapa kau langsung menepik dan menyatakan untuk menjalani hubungan ini selama 1 bulan tadi?" Jongup menyesap minumannya. Arah pandangannya ikut lurus pada si Sungai Kecil. "Padahal 2 minggu pun aku sudah bisa-"

"Jongup"

Teguran manis si Gadis, nampaknya membuat Jongup harus berhenti tenggelam dengan kekecewaan.

"Kau bilang sendiri, bukan, bahwa _mencintai itu merupakan komitmen yang cukup besar_. Aku bahkan belum berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Menurutku 2 minggu tidak cukup untuk aku merubah rasa 'suka' mu padaku menjadi sebuah cinta 'yang berkomitmen'."

Jongup hanya terdiam. Larut saja dengan tanggapan Junhong seperti gula-gula di dalam tehnya.

"Aku pun juga begitu. Tidak akan secepat itu jatuh cinta padamu."

"Sayang sekali, ya." Jongup tersenyum, ikut menyambut tenggelamnya matahari sore. "Padahal aku sudah sangat bersemangat sekali."

Semangat dalam diri Jongup, adalah irisan hati yang mengikir sekali untukJunhong. Seakan menjadi setengah potongan, setengah hati menjadi sebuah ungkapan syukur bahwa Jongup mulai mengakui adanya tumbuh 'rasa' ke Junhong.

Setengah hati lagi adalah rasa penolakan karena didorong kenyataan.

"Aku ingin sekali 1 bulan ini tidak terbuang sia-sia, Jongup." Junhong akhirnya bisa dengan leluasa menegak tehnya. Walaupun kerongkongannya masih sedikit gatal, namun ia paksakan.

Toh, 1 bulan memang adalah waktu yang sepatutnya tidak disia-siakan. Untuk membuat moment panjang berdua yang penuh kenangan.

Karena sesudahnya, Jongup dan Junhong memang tidak akan pernah bisa mengikat janji,

yang memang sudah terlarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Youngjae, jangan ngambek dong"

Youngjae tidak mau juga menoleh kepala kepada si empu yang minta dikasihani.

Daehyun jadi serba salah. Ia yang kerepotan membawa plastik-plastik belanja yang begitu banyak tanpa sedikit bantuan, ditambah Youngjae yang malah diam seribu bahasa selama perjalanan setelah memiting lehernya di dalam mobil.

Tulang lehernya saja masih terasa ngilu.

Pemuda yang tadinya riang tadi, kembali dilanda moody sehabis menerima kebenaran yang terungkap. Luruh juga harapannya untuk memanjakan sang Pujaan. Luruh semua pujian-pujian halus yang diterimanya dari sang Pencuri Hati.

Yang ada, ia harus capek-capek memberi bogeman pada lelaki kurang ajar yang telah berhasil menipu daya dirinya.

Kalau tidak karena kewajiban dan sebuah kontrak, maka ia lebih baik melarikan diri. Atau dirinya yang memang salah karena tidak melayangkan catatan dalam kontraknya bahwa tugasnya hanya ia berikan pada Yongguk semata? Yang malah dijadikan pemanfaatan oleh lelaki yang justru tidak sudi dilayaninya?!

Ingin sekali ia menampar diri sendiri.

Mereka terus kejar-kejaran menuju ke dalam dorm. Daehyun yang kerepotan ingin sekali menyusuli Youngjae, Youngjae sendiri malah lebih ingin mempercepat langkah agar jaraknya dengan si Muka Mesum lebih jauh.

"Halo?"

Youngjae mengerem langkah.

Daehyun juga.

Mereka melongok bersama ke arah ruang santai, dimana seseorang duduk.

Tamu tak diundang itu -yang tadinya asyik mengemil snack-melambaikan sapaan. Ia sama sekali tidak heboh karena merasa bersalah sudah mendobrak masuk tanpa seijin pemilik dorm.

"Di-diana?!" Daehyun dan Youngjae berseru bersama.

Si gadis berambut pirang panjang dan berpakaian serba hitam ala penyanyi rocker itu, berangguk kepala untuk menanggapi keduanya bahwa seruan mereka 'benar'.

Ia memang Diana. Si Rapper mendunia yang lagi jadi bahan pembicaraan karena konser besar suksesnya di beberapa negara.

Mata Youngjae diuceknya. Ia tak bisa berhenti memastikan bahwa pandangannya tak salah.

IA BERHADAPAN DENGAN RAPPER TERKENAL?!

"OH TUHAN!" Sudah merasa kepastiannya tak salah, ia pun mendekat dengan kaki rada bergetar. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berlutut di depan Diana dengan mata berkelap-kelip. "Ini benar Diana~"

Diana sendiri meneleng kepala. Memperhatikan si pemuda asing dengan bingung. Ia tidak kenal siapa pemuda itu yang sudah berlutut seperti seekor anjing poddle. Wajahnya manis, dan lucu.

Dan masih bau sekolah.

"Siapa kau, Nak? Dan kenapa kau bisa bersama Daehyun?"

Youngjae tak sanggup berbicara sepatah kata. Masih terpukau dengan keberadaan Diana yang suka jadi bahan pembicaraan para teman laki-lakinya.

Selain sexy, cantik, suaranya yang tegas dan berani, sikapnya yang dingin dan kuat, perlakuannya yang dewasa-

Youngjae masih memenuhi banyak pujian dalam kepalanya.

"Tuhan! Kenapa kau kemari tanpa bilang-bilang?!" Si Daehyun yang sudah menaruh belanjaan di tempatnya, menarik tubuh Youngjae menjauhi Diana. Dikira, takut kalau kegalakan Diana bisa menular ke Youngjae.

Takut kalau Youngjae ketularan, bisa berubah jadi Psikopat. Karena dua mahluk di ruangannya kini, punya sifat hampir sama. Cuman beda gender.

"Kita kan sudah tanda tangan kontrak. Jadi aku harus sering berkunjung untuk meningkatkan kemis-"

"LALALALALALALALA!" Daehyun mendekap telinga Youngjae , dan menarik mundur semakin jauh-jauh-dan jauhhh tubuh Youngjae hingga ia perangkap menuju ke kamar pribadinya.

Youngjae tepis tangan Daehyun dengan kekuatan penuhnya setelah mereka sampai di lokasi, hingga si pemilik tangan mengadu kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau melarangku dekat-dekat dengan Diana!?" Youngjae tuntut balik. Tidak sudi disembunyikan seperti ini.

"Ini urusan bisnis. Kau tidak boleh menguntit, karena kalau tidak akan jadi skandal besar. Kau ini kan juga disebut 'fans'. Kami sebagai artis , tentu saja masih tahu diri harus membatasi privasi kami dari seorang 'fans'."

Youngjae menyipit. "Hei! Itu diskriminasi namanya!"

"Tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya biarkan aku berbicara dengan Diana berdua saja. Kau disini, duduk manis di ranjangku, atau dimanalah kalau kau alergi dengan selimut beludruku. Asal jangan pegang aneh-aneh. Sampai aku menjemputmu lagi, dan menyudahi tugasmu."

Daehyun tutup mesra pintu kamarnya, menghalangi Youngjae mengeluarkan diri.

Tentu saja tindakannya membuat Youngjae dongkol hati. Namun ia tidak keberatan kalau harus diperangkap di dalam ruangan pribadi milik artis besar.

Kamar Daehyun terlalu luas untuk ditiduri sendiri. Bahkan bisa dibilang hampir seperti kamar _suite_ Hotel. Ada _wardrobe_ sekalian ruang ganti, kamar mandi, tv, sofa menghadap jendela, ranjang Half-King Size.

Gambaran kamar seorang konglomerat.

Youngjae jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan kamar ini sering disinggahi perempuan untuk ditidurinya.

Ugh dia ingin mual.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mulutmu dikontrol dulu dong sebelum bicara. Tidak sadar kalau tadi itu orang luar yang tidak tahu rahasia kita?"

Diana mendecak lidah, malas berargumen.

"Laki-laki tadi siapa?"

"Mau tahu sekali. Dia bukan urusanmu."

Diana memperhatikan isi plastik belanja yang dibawa Daehyun barusan. Semuanya penuh dengan bahan masakan. Seingatnya, Daehyun tidak pernah membuat makanannya sendiri.

"Jadi kau habis berkencan dengan laki-laki tadi?"

Daehyun mendelik galak, tidak terima. "Aku ini normal, brengsk. Kau yang 'tidak normal'. Dia hanya juru masak disini."

Diana menyungging seringai. Mudah sekali mengusik kebohongan seseorang.

Diana kemudian duduk di samping Daehyun yang masih belum lepas memandangnya dengan kecurigaan. Gadis itu tanggapi santai. Pemuda di sampingnya itu memang tidak pernah bisa bernafas lega jika di dekatnya. Sudah ia pelajari jauh lama , bahkan sebelum keduanya debut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum bilang kenapa kau bisa masuk kemari." Daehyun melotot.

"Siapa lagi yang punya akses selain aku dan 2 temanmu yang tampan itu?" Diana mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang dengan cantik ia gantungkan pita hitam, dan gelantungan sebuah tengkorak mungil. Ia goyangkan seakan kepala tanpa balutan kulit itu tengah bersenang-senang hingga menari.

Daehyun sampai meneguk air ludah melihatnya.

Daehyun buang muka. "Aku harus benar-benar memperingatkan Dongwook hyung."

"Bukan itu masalahnya." Diana memasukkan kembali kuncinya, sembari mengangkat kaki ke atas meja tv, dan duduk berleha. Daehyun tak habis pikir dirinya akan memiliki kencan buta bersama gadis semacam iblis neraka ini. "Aku disuruh kemari juga atas kontrak. Mulai hari ini, aku harus lebih sering mengunjungimu, mengajakmu kencan, pamer kebahagiaan bersama, dan bahkan menidurimu."

Bola mata Daehyun terbelakak ingin keluar. Ia tatap horror gadis belia di sampingnya, yang serupa orang sinting dan bicaranya rada ngawur.

Dan Daehyun bukan 'perempuan' untuk ditiduri olehnya.

"Konteks paling akhir itu agak berlebihan. Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang 'tak normal' yang mengajak kencan seorang anak sekolah berduaan di dalam dorm nya."

"KAU YANG TAK NORMAL, BNGST!" Gigi Daehyun bergemelutuk, mengambil nafasnya untuk menenangkan diri. Gadis yang tak pernah ia anggap 'gadis' itu tertawa puas mempermainkannya. Menyerukan kemenangan setelah menjatuhkan harga diri Daehyun hanya dengan kata-kata.

Jika tidak karena kontrak, Daehyun sudah ingin membenamkan kepala Diana ke kuali masak, dan meminta Youngjae memasaknya. Ia tidak akan keberatan untuk melakukannya.

"Oh ya, 1 minggu lagi akan ada press conf untuk mengumumkan hubungan kita." Diana melirik. "Apakah kau siap meninggalkan perempuan2 'sepermainanmu' itu? dan berlagak acuh pada mereka?"

Daehyun kalem. Tidak ada suara untuk merespon ucapan Diana dengan marah-marah lagi. Sepertinya ia pun merasa bingung, seperti apa rasanya hidup tanpa menjadi seorang Daehyun yang tidak 'diembeli' perempuan di sekelilingnya.

"Oh ayolah,Dae. Aku kenal betul kau." Diana berdehem. Kerongkongannya terasa kering, karena si empu rumah tidak berbaik hati menyuguhkan secangkir minuman. Tak apalah, daripada ngambek lagi.

"Sejak dulu kau tidak pernah serius dengan perempuan2 itu, bukan?"

Daehyun mendesah maklum.

"Tsk. Kau terlalu memegang ucapanmu dari dulu. Daripada kau repot-repot melayani mereka yang sok-sok dekat denganmu karena popularitas, mending kau bersamaku, dan bermain sepuasnya."

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada menyukaimu, brngsek."

Diana tertawa kembali. Menyudahi candaannya kali ini. Ia terbangun dari dudukannya. Siap untuk meninggalkan tempat.

"Kau harus lebih serius, Daehyun. Jika kau tidak bisa menemukan perempuan yang kau seriusi, laki-laki pun tak apa. Daripada kau bermain-main hanya untuk menambal lukamu yang tidak sembuh juga seperti itu. Lebih baik kau cari 'obat' nya langsung. Kau mengerti?"

"Jangan sok bijak. Itu memuakkan." Daehyun kemudian termenung lagi. Tidak sudi untuk mengantarkan Diana sekedar ke pintu keluar. Toh Diana juga tidak keberatan, karena dia bukan perempuan manja.

Diana pun meninggalkan ruangan dengan Daehyun sendirian yang tertegun lesu entah sedang menguraikan rencana apa lagi. Si Gadis pun sudah pusing memperhatikannya. Dibaiki salah, dikerasi salah. Akan selalu begitu.

"Untung saja kau kenal aku sejak taman kanak-kanak, Kawan. Sesudah Ibumu, perempuan mana lagi yang bisa serius membantumu selain aku sendiri? Dasar Kutu Sialan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau sampai dia berbuat macam-macam padaku, akan kusebar skandal tentang dirinya."

Youngjae masih saja terkikik asyik sambil tangannya geritilan ke antara barang-barang pribadi milik sang Artis. Tadi sudah di lemari, yang isinya tidak jauh dari pakaian mahal, aksesoris konser, ataupun alat-alat pesolek pria.

Nah, ia mencoba peruntungan dari nakas di samping ranjang. Ia hanya butuh barang-barang memalukan untuk bisa ia beritakan pada akun anonim nya, biar tahu rasa Daehyun. Mungkin kalo ia ternyata suka baca/nonton porno, apa sih _preference_ nya terhadap hal2 mesum itu? BDSM? _Raping_? _Orgy? Amateur?_ atau bahkan _Furry?_

(Jangan tanya darimana Youngjae tahu hal-hal itu)

Ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bagus sampai ke nakas teratas.

Semuanya tampak normal. Majalah yang ia temui , kebanyakan unsur mobil. Youngjae otomatis catat hobi laki-laki itu dalam otaknya, 'ia suka hal-hal berbau Automotif'.

Di nakas atas, ia menemukan pulpen, arloji mahal, dan sebuah kalung liontin.

Kalung liontin yang setaunya tidak pernah dipakai Daehyun, ia telisik isinya.

Sebuah foto gadis yang tersenyum. Cantik sekali wajahnya, dan anggun. Youngjae sesaat terkesima melihatnya. Ia tentu bukan artis, bukan juga seorang model. Tidak pernah ia melihat gadis itu di berita manapun yang telah ia tekuni di dunia Entertaiment.

"Pasti gadis simpanannya, atau mantan pacarnya?" Youngjae berkerucut bibir. Ia larut dengan segala ekspektasinya.

 **TAP** **tap**

Youngjae terloncat kaget mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia segera memasukkan kembali liontin tersebut sembarangan, yang penting sudah kembali masuk ke nakas.

Dengan sigap dirinya melempar diri ke atas ranjang Daehyun [ia tidak sadar melakukannya]. Berpura-pura memejam mata. Menunggu laki-laki itu menegurnya.

Namun sampai Daehyun dipastikan benar-benar sudah masuk ke kamar, tidak ia temui desahan nafas kesal atau decakan sebal. Youngjae malah tidak tenang jadinya.

 _Kenapa kau diam saja, Daehyun?!_

"Laki-laki emang boleh?"

Begitu ucapan yang terdengar pertama kali. Entah berujar apa maksudnya.

Yang pasti tubuh Youngjae tidak akan pernah tenang kalau Daehyun tidak segera menendang tubuhnya keluar dari kamar. Ia menanti saat-saat itu.

Tapi kapan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan memeluk erat boneka kelincinya, memperbaiki letak bando kucingnya, dan menghabiskan es krim pelangi di tangannya sambil dua matanya lirik-lirik seluruh tempat dengan sepuas hati.

"Himchan?"

 **Cklik**

Himchan mengerjab saat _flash_ kamera hp Jongdae mengenai wajahnya. Ada apa?

"Tadi itu apa?"

"Foto. Kau terlihat bagus sekali di kamera." Jongdae perlihatkan hasil jepretannya yang sungguh professional untuk sebuah tangkapan gambar Himchan secara tiba-tiba.

Tentu saja Jongdae tidak pernah ingin melewatkan moment, bahkan harus latihan terus agar foto _blury_ tidak pernah terjadi saat pengambilan gambar.

Himchan tertawa senang melihat wajahnya sendiri yang telihat menggemaskan dengan lelehan es krim yang baru di sadarinya menempel di sudut bibir. Karena ia tak pernah difoto, atau pun memoto (bahkan HP saja ia belum punya), ia jadi terkagum2 sendiri dengan tampilan 2D di dalam alat canggih itu.

"Apa kau menyukai jalan-jalan hari ini?"

"Ya. Aku sangat suka." Himchan tersenyum lebar. Ia merunduk kepala, menengok pijakannya dengan tidak melepas senyum bermakna itu. "Aku belum pernah datang ke tempat seperti ini sejak dulu. Karena ini pertama kali, aku merasa sangat puas."

"Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya anak remaja sepertimu senang datang ke tempat seperti ini?"

"Mana ada waktu. Aku biasanya sepulang sekolah akan langsung bekerja. Malamnya bekerja di bar. Kalau sorenya tidak ada part time, aku akan pulang dan membantu ibuku, kemudian kembali ke bar. Begitu terus." Kekehan Himchan melelehkan hati Jongdae. Matanya menatap lesu ke sembarang arah, malu melihat betapa kuat dan hebatnya Himchan di sampingnya.

"Tanpa aku harus datang kemari, memiliki uang untuk cukup menafkahi kami pun sudah menyenangkan."

"Kau sungguh hebat , Himchan." Jongdae tak bisa menahan diri untuk memuji. "Bahkan kau selalu tersenyum dan tidak pernah mengeluh untuk semua masalahmu."

"Untuk apa? Mengeluh tidak akan bisa merubah nasibku. Mengeluh itu hanyalah kata-kata putus asa yang keluar untuk melumpuhkan harapanku."

Jongdae terpukau dengan setiap kata yang melesak ke dalam telinganya. Ia rekam baik-baik dalam otaknya seperti lagu pengantar tidur yang sangat ia hafal.

"Jongdae-ssi pastilah sangat beruntung." Himchan pejamkan matanya, membayang dalam-dalam kehidupan Jongdae bagaikan mimpi-mimpi indah yang tak dapat ia raih. "Hidupmu pasti berkecukupan, namun dengan baik hati berteman denganku yang serba kekurangan."

"Kau tidak tahu banyak tentang aku, Himchan."

"Eh?"

Jongdae menghela nafas. Ingin sekali ia memeluk Himchan. Meneguhkan hatinya pada si Malaikatnya. Menumpahkan rasa malu,sedih, dan takutnya.

Semuanya.

Himchan ia posisikan berada di hadapannya. Di balik dua kaca, dua obsidian cokelatJongdae bersih tatap dengan dua mutiara hitam legam nan mengkilap.

"Kau sangat terbuka padaku. Tapi, tahukah kau siapa aku sebenarnya?"

di lingkungan yang cukup sunyi karena sore sudah berakhir. Karena langit mulai gelap, dan matahari sudah tertidur. Tidak akan banyak yang tahu jika wajahnya ia umbar di malam yang sunyi dan sendu.

Dunia seakan jadi milik berdua. Biarkan orang-orang yang sedang asyik melihat persiapan kembang api, sibuk di tepi sungai yang membentang. Namun ijinkan dua pasangan mata saling mengunci kukuh di belakang komedi putar yang sepi pengunjung ini.

"Aku ini.."

Ketika bibir Jongdae- _bukan_ -Yongguk sudah mantap ingin menyapu bibir kenyal milik Himchan.

Ketika sudah semakin mendekat, dan entah kenapa dua mata Himchan ingin terpejam.

Ketika nafas dari ucapan Yongguk yang ingin ia usaikan menjadi 1 kalimat sempurna , menderu di hidung Himchan...

 **DDUARRR**

 **DDUARRRRRR!**

Pekikan orang mengudara. Suara desing, kemudian pecahnya ledakan menerpa keterdiaman.

Semuanya heboh dalam sambutan meriah yang membuat malam terjaga.

Dua mata Yongguk dengan sialnya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan delikan tajam seseorang yang melipat tangan di dada. Berdiri menunggu di jarak kontras. Membisu, namun 1 tatap dalam dan lama, sudah mengajaknya berkomunikasi. Ia berada disana, ditemani 2 orang penjaganya di sisi kiri dan kanan.

Tubuh Himchan dihempaskannya agak menjauh. Ia tahan kuat bahu lelaki tercintanya, menumahkan rasa cemas. Ia tetap jaga agar tubuh rapuh Himchan tidak ia sakiti dengan dua tangannya. Biarkan ia mengambil nafas sejenak, dan menenangkan pikiran.

Bagus juga karena ada suara ledakan , menyumbat inderanya sementara.

"Jong-Jongdae-ssi? Kau tak apa?" Himchan memastikan deru nafas tak karuan Jongdae memiliki maksud. Ia ingin tahu kenapa.

Jongdae memaki diri. Tiga kesalahan ia lakukan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Pertama, ia tak sempat menyudahi kalimatnya.

Kedua, ciuman itu...

"Ayah..."

Ketiga, ia ketahuan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Yang masih dengan tenang menunggu sang Putera ikut bersamanya dan memperjelas maksud tontonan gratis yang tak sudi (namun tak sengaja) ia lihat barusan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junhong antarkan Jongup sampai pintu depan. Di beranda masuk, keduanya saling melempar senyum malu-malu. Begitu nikmat rasa kasmaran. Keduanya takut mengucap rindu, namun juga tak ingin berpisah sedikit pun.

Seandainya 1 jam saja masih terasa 1 menit.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku." Junhong mengembang senyum anggun.

Jongup jadi terbuai, dan semakin menunduk malu memperjelas status 'perjaka muda' nya.

"Aku sebenarnya menyayangkan waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Sepertinya beberapa hari ini aku akan sangat sibuk menggarap koreo baru untuk persiapan album baru kami."

Junhong terkejut. Baru dengar dirinya tentang hal itu.

"Tapi aku berharap kita masih berkomunikasi banyak."

Junhong tergelitik. "Aku akan selalu mengaktifkan HP ku."

Kemudian keduanya langsung melempar tawa.

"Aku juga harus mempersiapkan ujian akhir." Junhong tersenyum, namun alisnya bertaut kecewa. "Aku berharap 1 bulan ini tidak terbuang sia-sia."

"Tenang saja. Mungkin perasaanku semakin besar setelah 1 bulan berakhir. Kita akan punya waktu panjang setelah kita bertunangan." Jongup melebarkan senyumnya. Dua _kepingan_ hitamnya jadi bersembunyi. "Jangan khawatir, ya."

Mungkin yang mendengar seperti sebuah gombalan. Mungkin juga harapan. Siapa yang tidak akan bahagia hatinya mendengar pengakuan lebih awal seperti itu? Seperti telah memperjelas kondisi hubungan mereka akan ke arah mana.

Namun tidak untuk Junhong.

Senyumnya tidak selebar rasa puas.

Lebih kepada paksaan.

Jongup tidak sadar itu.

"Sampai jumpa." dan laki-laki itu berlalu, akhirnya.

Membuat hati Junhong mengeruh kecewa.

Ia elus rambut palsunya dengan kekuatan yang tersisa.

"Seandainya Choi Junhong juga perempuan."

Ia menyudahi saja doa konyolnya, dan berbalik pasrah menuju ke dalam rumahnya.

Namun, dicegat oleh sosok Ibu yang berdiri sudah tepat di hadapannya.

Hampir saja Junhong terjungkal ke belakang karena sepatu heels pendeknya.

"Junhong?"

Mata bulat Junhong tidak pernah membelakak selebar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

*sasaeng = fans fanatik Kpop

Kalau mau sekalian update di Wattpad , akun saya: Miramiyu

Atau add FB saya juga biar bisa berteman : Mira Miyu [Fujoshi] , Miyu Mira[Kpop]

Bawelin saya biar gak lupa update ya.. hehe

Review, Fav, Follow ditunggu ㈴2 Untuk kemajuan cerita menjadi lebih baik hehe~


	12. Hal Tergila

**My Idol, My Boyfriend**

Himkyu's Present

 **BAP Fiction_Banghim x Daejae x JongLo**

Genre : Romance Comedy

Disclaimer : BAP cast are owned by TS Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi, _Ruined Plot_ , POV _changing_ , Cross-dressing, Alcohol, _seduce_ (gk?), Crack-Pair(little), _Dirty/Harsh word, Impolite attitude,_ etc.

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Peluh bening mengucur di dahi dan leher Yongguk ketika melihat ayahnya mematung serta mendelik tajam ke 1 arah. Yaitu Yongguk sendiri. Yongguk bisa merasakan degup jantungnya menjadi terlonjak-lonjak. Bagaimana ini?!

Himchan di hadapannya justru meneleng kepala, menerka segala ekspresi yang dibuat oleh pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Mata Yongguk beberapa kali mengambil pandang sesuatu di belakang punggung Himchan, lalu kembali. Ekspresi tegangnya sulit ditangkap maksudnya.

"Ada apa?" sekali lagi Himchan bertanya. Ia mencoba menoleh mencari sasaran, namun pundaknya langsung ditahan. Tubuhnya dikonsen harus tetap menghadap ke arah Yongguk.

"Kita pulang, okey?"

Yongguk tahu bukanlah saatnya berbasa-basi dengan menyapa ayahnya dan memperkenalkan Himchan seperti calon istrinya.

Inilah saatnya Yongguk membawa lari lelaki pujaannya demi tidak kehilangan kesempatan kedua. Yongguk tahu ayahnya bukan macam orang tolelir yang akan langsung menerima keputusan puteranya. Selalu terjadi perdebatan.

Yongguk raih lengan kiri Himchan. Dengan cepat menarik tubuh itu seperti melayang begitu cepat, menghindari massa, dan melarikan diri sejauh mungkin sampai tak disusul. Mengabaikan es krim dalam genggaman pemuda imut itu jatuh ke tanah tak bersisa kembali.

"Hei!" penjaga pribadi mulai berteriak lantang, hendak berlari mengejar. Namun tangan pemimpin nya menahan laju. Sampai pria penjaga itu tersentak kaget. "B-boss?" Dia bingung.

"Biarkan dia. Aku tak mau pembicaraan kami diinterupsi oleh orang lain. Aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi , hanya kami berdua."

Baru beberapa saat menyudahi ucapannya, ia mendapatkan segera telepon masuk dari seseorang. Bukan seorang rekan bisnis, apalagi ucapan sayang dari sang mantan istri (itu mustahil).

"Halo?"

Suara menggerutu seseorang saja sudah terasa. Ia merasa kecewa, merengek, membuat jengah pendengaran Yongin saat itu juga.

"Akan Om pastikan keinginanmu terkabulkan, Chungha."

Dan telepon pun berakhir dengan suara decakan pria gagah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan terbunuh." Yongguk mencelos.

Himchan tak sengaja dengar, dan ekspresinya langsung ikutan panik. Ia pasti berpikir perkataan itu mengambil kutipan yang berbeda dari Yongguk pikirkan.

"Terbunuh siapa, Jongdae- _ssi_?!"

Yongguk tatapi Himchan dengan ledakan tawa setelahnya. Ia menganggap tingkah pemuda itu jadi semakin lucu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Yongguk mengasak rambut Himchan. "Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Himchan tersenyum lega.

Perjalanan mereka hanya dilalui dengan keheningan.

Yongguk lebih suka diam, begitu juga Himchan yang takut-takut memulai percakapan. Setiap kali ia tengok wajah pemuda di sampingnya, maka ia selalu melihat ekspresi tegang. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sejak meninggalkan taman rekreasi tadi.

Yongguk diam. Ya. Ia sedang menduga-duga. Bagaimana respon ayahnya setelah pulang nanti? Tapi ia positif bahwa ayahnya belum mengenal siapa Himchan. Lalu alasanapa apa yang harus dilemparkannya kala menolak semua panggilan Beliau dalam sehari? (rasanya ia ingin membuang HP nya ke Sungai Han saja, agar tidak dilacak lagi).

Jika ia sedang berpikir positif, maka akan ditutup dengan pertanyaan mencemaskan lainnya. Ia mengalami bimbang.

"Jongdae-ssi? Bisa turun disini?"

Perjalanan harus diakhiri. Yongguk menghentikan mobil di dekat sebuah halte. Sebenarnya, rumah Himchan tinggal beberapa blok lagi. Entah kenapa pemuda itu memintanya untuk turun lebih awal.

"Kau tidak ingin di antar sampai depan rumah?"

Himchan terpaku ke hadapannya. Tidak bisa menjawab.

"Aku harus langsung ke bar."alasan yang bagus, Himchan bisa menepik dari alasan sebenarnya.

"Oh ya kau harus bekerja lagi?" Yongguk membukakan pintu untuk Himchan. Pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa terima kasih.

"Ini adalah waktu yang sangat menyenangkan, Jongdae-ssi. Aku sangat bersyukur."

Yongguk membalas dengan senyuman. Ia pun ikut bersyukur bila hari-harinya yang singkat ini bisa begitu berharga untuk Himchan. Ia berharap sekali waktu-waktu ini akan semakin sering dilewatinya.

Himchan akan berlalu, namun dicegat. Rupanya Yongguk masih menyisakan beberapa perkataan sebelum ditinggalkan.

"Himchan, kau mau jalan-jalan lagi besok?" seruan Yongguk, buat Himchan kembali menghadapnya. Menghentikan langkah.

"Eh?"

Yongguk berharap-harap cemas.

Dengan tidak kuasa melihat ekspresi lelaki itu , mau tidak mau Himchan hanya bisa membalas dengan persetujuan ramahnya seperti biasa.

"Eum, ok?"

"YES" Yongguk mendeklarasikan rasa senangnya. "Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang indah, Percayalah.."

"Kau akan jemput lagi aku di sekolah besok?"

"Tentu saja. Tunggu aku. Kau tidak kecewa dengan perjalanan besok."

Himchan mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, besok aku akan menunggumu." Genggamannya menguat pada boneka pilihannya. "Aku sangat menantinya, Jongdae-ssi."

Keduanya pun melepas senyum sampai jumpa.

Ya, sampai bertemu kembali.

Walaupun mereka pun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika terlalu banyak berharap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eum..."

Youngjae menggeliat di atas ranjang.

Matanya perlahan terbuka.

Beberapa menit mengondisikan matanya yang rada berkunang-kunang, ia langsung membelakak sempurna, dan menegapkan dari posisi tidurannya.

Dengan bergerak panik matanya berkeliling ke seluruh arah.

 _Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur?!_

Ia melihat pada tubuhnya untuk memastikan.

Ia tersentak gemetar melihat seragamnya sudah ditanggalkan berganti dengan baju kaus.

"Hei, Bocah."

Youngjae segera melempar pandang pada Daehyun yang baru saja selesai berganti pakaian di wardrobe nya yang luas itu. Pakaiannya jadi lebih santai. Untung saja tidak lagi dengan handuk di pinggang, atau setengah telanjang lagi.

Namun hal itu tidak menepis kecurigaan pada yang dianggap sang Pelaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"Youngjae menyeret diri ke pojok ranjang, membawa serta selimut membungkus tubuhnya yang terasa telah dinodai.

Youngjae berhenti berucap dahulu, dan segera paham langsung ketika ingat bahwa ia ketiduran. Alih-alih menipu si Daehyun, malah terbawa ke dunia mimpi karena terlalu lama dibiarkan tergeletak di atas ranjang yang empuknya bukan main. Bagaikan obat bius, langsung melelapkan dirinya begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Ia kembali menuntut tanya. Ingin segera dijelaskan.

Daehyun mendelik. Tidak suka dengan tatapan _judging_ itu menerjangnya tanpa dasar yang kuat.

"Aku hanya mengganti pakaianmu."

"APA?! Ke-kenapa kau lakukan?! Dan kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!"

"Berapa kali lagi harus kubangunkan? Mana aku tidak tega menendangnmu jatuh dari kasur. Kau terus menggigau aneh-aneh, dan menikmati diriku membukakan baju untukmu." Daehyun memasang kancing-kancing piyamanya . "Ya, dengan sebutan 'Oh Yongguk, Ah Yongguk'."

WHAT? Youngjae terbelakak lebar. Ia merasa malu luar biasa, dan ingin dihisap tubuhnya ke dalam selimut dengan cepat. Mungkin rasanya tidur di ranjang Daehyun, seperti memeluk guling **dakimakura*** bergambar Yongguk yang berpose ingin menyetubuhi./?

Umurnya benar-benar rentan rangsangan dan imajinasi liar.

"Aku tidak suka saja kasurku bau keringatmu, jadi kubantu berganti pakaian. Sudah jelas? Apa perlu kujelaskan apa saja igauanmu tadi?"

"AH STOP STOP!" Youngjae membekap telinga. Ia tidak ingin ada suara-suara manapun memecah konsennya. Ia tidak ingin dibayangi terus oleh kebodohannya.

"Ini sudah jam berapa?" Youngjae mulai mencari topik lain untuk menenangkan sedikit jiwa raganya.

"Jam 11."

Semalam itu kah?!

Rupanya Tuhan memang sedang tidak bisa memberikan ketenangan apapun padanya.

Bagaimana dengan ibunya yang akan mencari-carinya begitu khawatir?!

"Tenang saja. Aku baru membalas pesan dari ibumu tadi."

Youngjae berkerut kening. "Kau... membuka HP ku?!"

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Daripada ibumu menangis cemas." Daehyun menyisir rambutnya. "Lagipula passwordmu itu terlalu mudah. _Ck._ Pakai tanggal ultah Yongguk segala."

Youngjae meraih HP nya segera yang ternyata diletakkan ke atas nakas di samping ranjang. HP itu sudah mati entah dari kapan. Mungkin karena baterainya sudah habis.

"Tenang saja. Besok juga ibumu akan kembali memelukmu dengan sayang."

Youngjae mengerjab-ngerjab. Pikirannya tidak konsen, bisa dibilang bercampur rasa kesal juga.

Kenapa Daehyun begitu perhatian? Melakukan banyak hal untuknya? Bukankah merepotkan? Kenapa tidak mengusirnya saja biar ia bisa menjalani malam-malamnya dengan tenang? Alasannya yang bilang 'tidak tega' apa bisa diterima Youngjae?

Entahlah, sepertinya ada maksud terselubung. Ia tidak pernah suka laki-laki itu.

Tanpa sadar, tahu-tahu Daehyun melempar tubuh di samping Youngjae, hingga ranjang itu memantul. Youngjae panik bukan kepalang melihat perlakuan Daehyun yang tiba-tiba menerjang ranjang di sebelahnya, dan otomatis ia bangkit dan menghindar.

"Apa-apaan kau?!"

Daehyun tetap merenggangkan tubuhnya yang rada pegal dan menyantaikan posisinya di atas ranjang kesayangannya. "Ini kan tempat tidurku. Dan aku ingin tidur."

Youngjae tidak bisa bergulat dengan argumen lagi dengan pria tak tahu diri itu. Mau tak mau ia hanya bisa diam dan tak menganggu kemauan pemuda itu.

"Oh ya, kau berhutang makan malam untuk yang lain."

"Eh?" Youngjae rasanya ingin menampar diri sendiri karena keteledorannya.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya. Besok sarapan, kau sudah harus siap."

"Aku harus pulang! Besok aku sekolah!"

"Tidak. Malam ini kau tinggal disini saja. Lagipula terlalu larut begini, anak kecil gak boleh pulang larut malam." Daehyun menguap sebentar. "Besok kuantarkan sekolah. Bajumu palingan sudah kering besok, tinggal di setrika pakai setrikaan _limited edition_ milik dorm kami."

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'anak kecil' ?! Dan kau mencuci bajuku seenaknya?!"

Daehyun mengorek telinga. Tidak tahan dengan volume keras Youngjae ketika berteriak.

Tidak dapati jawaban lain, Youngjae hanya menyudut dengan rasa kesalnya. Ia hanya berdiri di pojok ruangan, mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya, mencari cara lain bagaimana keluar dari situasi canggung ini.

"Yongguk sudah pulang berarti?!" Ingatannya dengan sang Pujaan, sedikit membuat hatinya sembuh dari kekecewaan. Ia hendak melompat ke arah pintu untuk menemui sang Kekasih yang diimpikan.

"Yongguk tidak pulang hari ini" ucap Daehyun mencegat kepergian Youngjae. "Dia sedang di rumah ayahnya." Dan dengan santai Daehyun membuat posisi terbaik untuk tidur.

Wajah Youngjae berubah melusuh seperti kucekan baju. Ia sampai mengurungkan tarikan kenopnya. Ia menjadi sangat kecewa dan menyedihkan. Ia merasa kesialannya datang bertubi-tubi sejak ia bertemu dengan Daehyun hari ini.

"Tidur saja. Besok mungkin Yongguk sudah pulang."

"Jangan main-main kau. Jangan memberi harapan palsu."

Youngjae akhirnya memilih bangku di dekat jendela sebagai tempat istirahatnya. Ia melenguh pasrah karena ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu hingga waktu pagi tiba.

"Mau duduk begitu sampai 7 jam ke depan?Nanti pegal, loh."

Entah Daehyun sedang menggodainya, atau merasa tidak senang dengan segala tingkah Youngjae, tapi ia tidak pernah berhenti mencerca Youngjae. Selalu saja membuat hati Youngjae gondok.

"Maunya apa sih kau ini?!" Youngjae berkerucut bibir. Matanya melongok sebal ke arah pemandangan luar. Ia tidak menyangka desain kamar Daehyun sangat strategis menghadap ke pemandangan seindah ini. Langit penuh bintang terbentang di mata siapapun yang duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Youngjae.

"Aku maunya kau tidur bersamaku."

"Hah?!Tidak mau! Tidak muat." Youngjae mulai memejam mata, berpura tidak peduli.

"Kasurku lumayan kok buat dua orang. Walaupun tidak king size seperti milik Yongguk."

Dua mata Youngjae membelo. "Kasur Yongguk king size?"

"Memangnya apa? Kasur anak-anak?"

"Maksudku, untuk satu orang saja, untuk apa punya kasur King Size?"

Daehyun menarik licik segaris bibirnya. "Mau tau buat apa?"

Youngjae meneguk ludah. Hatinya galau. Ia ingin tahu banyak hal tentang Yongguk. Bahkan untuk hal sekecil apapun. Sekaligus hal-hal mencurigakan , seperti teman kencan, atau pacar simpanan?

"Tidur bersamaku di kasur ini. Aku akan membantumu menceritakan banyak hal tentang kami."

"Sungguh!?"

"Aku ini orang baik. Kau nya saja yang galak."

Demi harga diri seorang fans BA No.1, Youngjae menaruh dahulu rasa gengsinya. Ia pun bersedia tidur bersebelahan dengan Daehyun.

Walaupun pada awalnya terasa tak nyaman, dan Daehyun jujur mengatakan bahwa ranjangnya bukan King Size (hampir saja sikut tangan mereka berdua bersentuhan), namun Youngjae menikmati ranjang itu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Empuknya bukan main. Berkali-kali lebih enak dari ranjangnya yang kecil dan keras (suka bikin pegal punggung).

Mereka berdua menatapi langit-langit ruangan dengan khitmat.

"Tahu tidak, kalau tidak ada Yongguk, BA tidak akan pernah terbentuk. Laki-laki itu telah mengubah kami hidup menjadi lebih baik."

Youngjae mengangguk. Ia dengar cerita itu dari beberapa fans BA kenalannya. Walaupun masa lalu para member tidak terbuka sangat luas, hanya beberapa hal penting saja.

"Aku dulu bermodal talenta _cover_ _lagu_ ku, dan ketampanan wajahku di layar HA HA."

Youngjae berputar mata jengah. Percaya diri sekali orang di sebelahnya ini.

"Orang-orang yang datang ke Youtube hanya beberapa ratus saja. Tapi aku sangat senang mereka menerima keahlianku. Walaupun tidak sedikit mereka membenciku."

"Karena?" Youngjae otomatis merespon. Daehyun jadi merasa lebih semangat menceritakannya.

"Mereka berkomentar bahwa suaraku buatan, lipsync, dan penjiplak. Begitulah." Daehyun memejam mata. Mulai bernostalgia. "Aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Lagipula dulu aku miskin sekali, loh. Dan tidak paham manipulasi suara dengan aplikasi-aplikasi segala nya, selain bermodal kamera dan mic bekas serta gitar milik Ibuku."

 _Dasar pembuat onar. Tidak tahu diri. Mereka menilai orang seenaknya saja apa dari dengkul mereka?! Mereka nyanyi saja tidak bisa, sudah memojoki orang lain. Urusi dulu tuh keahlian kalian sendiri._

Youngjae mengomel dari lubuk hati. Membayangi posisi Daehyun yang berlika liku dahulu. Memang dunia ini penuh dengan orang-orang 'pencari muka' seperti itu.

"Tiba-tiba Yongguk mengirimi ku pesan dan memintaku bergabung dengannya." Daehyun tersenyum. "Aku tidak kenal dengannya. Kukira ia bercanda. Aku juga sangat hopeless kala itu karena suatu masalah."

Youngjae menengok, ingin membaca ekspresi Daehyun yang bertelentang. Melihat jauh ke masa lalunya. Ada rasa yang begitu ramah dan hangat, tidak menyebalkan seperti yang Youngjae pikirkan.

"Tapi setelah mengenalnya lebih jauh, kami menjadi teman baik. Kami sering berlatih bersama. Ikut merekrut Jongup yang hanya seorang penari-" Daehyun terbatuk. Hampir keceplosan. Youngjae hanya terlihat bingung dan semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutannya. "-penari professional."

"Ceritamu kedengaran menyedihkan daripada yang diketahui kami."

"Oh, lebih menyedihkan dari yang kau kira HA HA." Daehyun menertawakan dirinya. "aku tidak dilahirkan dengan uang banyak, atau diagungkan dengan banyak pelayan. Wajah cakepku ini dan suaraku lah hal berguna yang membawaku bisa punya kamar mewah ini."

Youngjae berdecak. Tidak senang dengan kePDan lain yang dikeluarkan orang ini lagi.

Namun dengan sepenuh hati Daehyun sanggup mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya yang dikatakan 'menyedihkan', membuat Youngjae menerima kepercayaan dirinya. Mungkin sebagai pendukung, semangat, dan ucapan terima kasih pada seorang Daehyun dengan karakter ini yang membuat dirinya semakin maju.

"Orang tuamu pasti bangga sekali padamu. Mereka selalu datang ke setiap konsermu, dan mendukungmu."

Daehyun mengubah raut wajahnya. "Ya... aku senang mereka bangga. Tapi aku belum merasa puas."

"Apa? Kau belum puas karena belum bisa melampaui Yongguk?"

"Itu salah satunya." Daehyun menguap. Ia sudah mulai mengantuk. "Tapi, hal lain adalah aku belum bisa membuat bangga seseorang."

Youngjae memandang aneh raut Daehyun yang serba membingungkan.

Apakah gadis yang ada di kalung liontin itu yang dimaksud?

"Kau ternyata sangat mencintai gadis itu, ya. Apakah dia cinta per-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Youngjae sudah mendapati Daehyun tertidur dengan sangat nyaman. Wajahnya kala tertidur, mengurungkan niat Youngjae semakin berceloteh banyak.

"Ck, kau bahkan belum sama sekali menceritakan tentang Yongguk!" Youngjae mencubit sedikit pipi Daehyun saking gemasnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia pun ikut larut dengan kenyamanan di ranjang itu, sudah mengundangnya untuk segera tertidur lelap.

Besok ia harus bangun pagi sekali...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Junhong?"

Junhong seketika mematung. Wajahnya mendingin melihat ibunya sudah tertegun ke arahnya. Membaca segala ekspresi yang dimilikinya, mungkin mencari tahu. Apa yang tengah disembunyikan Junhong darinya?

"Sayang, kamu masa lupa sama namamu sendiri?" Ibunya merangkul pundak si Anak. "Cepat kamu istirahat, dan besok harus sekolah, oke."

Junhong hanya bisa mengikuti arahan ibunya dengan perasaan shock.

 _Sudah lupakah Ibu dengan nama asliku?_

Selama dituntun itulah, Junhong amati wajah ibunya. Wajah beliau terlihat sendu, dan banyak tersenyum. Tidak terpuruk, tidak ada siksaan.

Bibir Junhong ingin berucap sesuatu, lalu mengatup kembali.

Ia hanya bisa menunduk selama perjalanannya ke ranjang tidur.

 _"Sudah lupakah Ibu tentang aku?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae merasa bahwa tubuhnya agak berat.

Dirinya mencoba melepas sesuatu yang mengekangnya. Namun kekangan itu akan membebani tubuhnya lagi. Ia menggerutu kelelahan, dan sedikit menggigau.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia langsung sepenuhnya sadar.

"OH TIDAK!" Youngjae melompat bangun.

Tangan Daehyun yang asyik memeluknya seperti guling sampai terpental , dan membawa jatuh tubuhnya mencium ke lantai. Youngjae tidak peduli ada suara gebrakan yang menyakitkan. Yang terpenting, ia harus segera menyiapkan seragam sekolahnya.

"Mana setrikaan 'limited edition' mu itu?!"Youngjae bicara buru-buru, malah Daehyun sedang mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya. Belum paham apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu.

"Mungkin di ruang _laundry_?" Mata Daehyun kedap-kedip.

" _Heol_ , bahkan dorm ini punya ruang laundry sendiri?"

Youngjae langsung berlalu keluar kamar. Mengabaikan Daehyun yang kembali terlelap sambil duduk di atas lantai dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae berjalan secepatnya mencapai ruangan yang diincarnya. Walaupun ia belum tahu pasti dimana ruangan laudry yang dimaksud.

"Setelah menyetrika, aku harus segera mandi. Yang pasti jangan kamar mandi orang itu." Youngjae bertampang jijik membayangkan tubuh kekar Daehyun terbayang kembali di pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba ia menemukan suatu ruangan yang belum ia capai. Ia merasa itu ruangan laundry yang dimaksud. Ia asal mengambil kenop pintu, dan langsung membuka cepat.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* **Beberapa jam sebelumnya***

Suasana di meja makan itu sangat hening.

Yongguk sudah lama tidak menyentuh ruangan makan ini, hampir sekiranya 1 bulanan. Konser-konser, dan keengganan Yongguk sendiri untuk muncul di rumah pribadinya, menjadi alasan ia merasa asing.

Tapi apapun harus ia lakukan asalkan ayahnya tidak mencoba menelisik lebih dalam kehidupan pribadinya, terutama tentang Himchan. Jikalau pun nyawanya sendiri dipertaruhkan.

"Kau mulai besok berangkat ke Jerman mengantarkan Chungha."

Yongguk menjatuhkan garpunya yang siap menyuapinya daging **Wagyu*** ke mulut. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk meneruskan santapannya.

"Apa?!"

"Kalian berdua sudah kubayari untuk melakukan perjalanan ke Jerman selama seminggu. Kau juga sekalian bertemu orang tuanya. Sampaikan salamku pada mereka." Yongin menyuapi suapan terakhir. Pelayan di sampingnya yang sedari tadi menunggu, mulai menuangkan anggur di gelasnya.

 **Brakk**

"Apa-apaan ini?! Lagi-lagi Anda melakukan keputusan sepihak tanpa memberitahuku?!" Yongguk mulai tersulut. Mangkuk berisi Miso hampir saja tumpah karena gebrakan meja buatannya.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu melalui HP. Kau tidak membalasnya. Maka aku berhak segera mengambil persetujuan." Yongin meneruskan tegukannya."Kau tidak bisa menggagalkannya karena tiket telah dipesan. Pesawat pribadi sudah menunggu jam 10 pagi. Kau harus kembali seminggu kemudian untuk mempersiapkan album terbaru."

Pendirian Yongguk terguncang. Ia mulai membayangkan banyak hal yang tidak disukainya terjadi. Dan ia selalu menahan kesabaran.

"Jika tidak secepatnya kau pergi, maka albummu akan diundur."

Yongguk mencengkeram pisau logam dengan kencang. Ingin sekali ia menggaruk meja itu untuk menumpahkan rasa murka.

"Jika kau berusaha melakukan hal macam-macam, terutama melakukan skandal sebelum pengumuman pertunangan kalian disetujui, ini akan jadi akhir dari karir mu. Dan BA akan hancur."

Yongguk memandangi mata Yongin yang tidak sekalipun memperhatikannya. Ia konsen pada ombakan cairan ungu pekat di tangannya, seolah anggurnya lebih penting dari perasaan Puteranya sendiri.

"Kalau kau benar ingin bertanggung jawab atas BA dan teman-temanmu, maka kau harus berkorban untuk mereka."

Yongguk ingin sekali menangis. Ingin sekali. Ia ingin berlari dan memeluk Himchan, dan menumpahkan air matanya. Ia ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang, sekalipun Himchan tidak tahu perasaannya. Ia ingin menjadi Jongdae selamanya, jika ia bisa memiliki Himchan.

Kenapa ada Yongguk? Kenapa selalu Yongguk? Kenapa selalu Yongguk yang terbelenggu?

Kenapa Jongdae yang harus tersembunyi dalam diri Yongguk?

"Tuan. Anggur?" Pelayan sepertinya tidak bisa membaca situasi, malah menawarkan anggur untuk Yongguk yang telah hancur hatinya. Namun lelaki itu masih memiliki hati yang murni, sesuai julukannya. Ia dengan sabar, menolak tawaran.

"Aku tidak mood makan." Yongguk pun pergi tanpa sama sekali menyentuh makanannya. Ia pergi ke lantai teratas, dan ingin bersembunyi dari kenyataan di bunga mimpinya sendiri.

Walaupun sepertinya nanti malam ia tidak akan bisa tidur.

Sementara itu, Yongin dengan santai menyudahi minumannya. Merapikan segalanya.

Ia mengambil nafas, dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Mengontrol emosinya.

"Akan kulakukan segala cara untuk membuat Yongguk menghindar dari anak itu.

Sesuai kemauan _mu._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAH KENAPA?!"

Daehyun sudah keluar dengan semangat sambil membawa sebuah batang sapu. Ia panik ketika suara teriakan membangunkan ketidaksadarannya. Dengan perlahan-lahan ia ikuti sumber suara yang dikenalnya itu yang sudah mulai tenang.

Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah mendapati Jongup berjalan berleha sambil meminum susunya. Penampilannya totally _naked_ bagian atas. Kebiasaan anak itu yang paling suka setengah telanjang di sekitar dorm.

"Tumben kau bangun lebih awal. Bersemangat sekali sudah ingin menyapu lantai." ucap Jongup sambil membersihkan bekas susu di sudut bibirnya.

Yang ditegur tentu saja jadi kesal, karena keadaan di luar ekspektasinya. "Siapa yang mau nyapu, Bodoh?! Tadi aku dengar teriakan, dan tentu saja ini buat pertahanan."

"Oh, itu.. Pacar laki-laki mu tak sengaja injak kecoa di ruang laundry." Jongup menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah ruang Laundry. "Aku kebetulan lagi cari susu, dan dia tidak sadar lagi melewatiku. Kutemui saja, dan tau-tau dia sudah menangis di dalam ruangan."

"Aishh bikin jantungku hampir berhenti saja." Daehyun merendahkan posisi sapunya. "Dan dia bukan pacarku , Brngsk!"

"Jadi, dia akan tinggal disini sampai kau pelihara seharian?"

Daehyun menggeleng cepat. Ia melempar diri ke atas sofa. "Kemarin dia ketiduran di kamarku, dan akhirnya kusaranin dia tinggal saja disini. Dia berhutang sarapan padaku pula. Nanti dia pulang lagi."

"Kurasa ia sudah tidak bisa disebut _sekedar_ fans lagi. Ia benar-benar sudah jadi pacarmu."

"Hah?!"

"Iya kan? Kau memperlakukannya terlalu spesial. Belum pernah ada sejarahnya seorang fans diijinkan tidur di ranjang idolanya, tinggal seatap, diijinkan menggunakan ruang pribadinya, ruang laudrynya-terkhusus karena banyak pakaian dalam kita disana, memasak makanan untuk kita-bagaimana kalau dijampi-jampi?, bahkan melihat kita telanjang dengan sebebasnya. Dan kau membiarkannya seolah dia anjing kecil yang kau suka pelihara, berkeliaran di dorm ini. Memangnya kau kira ini cerita _fanfict_ ?" Jongup bersandar pada dinding. Memicing mata pada Daehyun seolah sang Pelaku.

"Terlebih dia adalah anti-fans mu. Berarti kau suka padanya."

Daehyun membelakak. Ucapan Jongup menjadi pukulan untuk batinnya.

"A-aku tidak suka padanya! Tapi ini kan tuntutan kontrak. Dia melakukannya demi Yongguk! Ya sudah, daripada dia menuntut macam-macam dariku, kubiarkan saja. Daripada dia jadi _sasaeng_?!"

Jongup menelisik gerak-gerik Daehyun dengan sangat teliti. Jelas sekali, tubuh partner kerja itu berekspresi hal lain. Kalau sudah menipu daya orang, Daehyun suka sekali melakukannya. Maka itu Jongup sudah cukup dewasa untuk membaca tipuan dari Hyung nya satu ini.

"Huft, akhirnya selesai juga." Youngjae baru saja kembali dari kegiatan mempersiapkan seragamnya.

Ia tak sengaja melihat perbincangan di antara dua member. Jongup dan Daehyun.

Ia lebih tercengang melihat keduanya berpenampilan tidak serapih dan semenarik di atas panggung. Yang satu pakai piyama tidur, yang satu bertelanjang dada dan boxer.

Youngjae tertawa. Benar-benar penampilan di luar ekspektasi para fans. Teori bahwa kehidupan mewah dan bergelimang di depan kamera tidak sebanding di keseharian dalam rumah, menjadi fakta yang tak bisa di ditentang lagi.

Daehyun melihat itu. Tawa pemuda itu yang selalu terlihat unik dan mengesankan. Bukan lagi ingin merasa heran dan sebal dengan perilaku main-main Youngjae. Tapi ia lebih terpukau, jadi ingin tersenyum.

Jongup pun pandangi kedua belah pihak. Dan ia memutar mata.

 _Tidak salah lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woah liat itu!"

Beberapa siswa berhamburan. Mereka saling berbisik , sambil mengamati sebuah mobil mewah singgah di pekarangan depan SMA Jaehun. Terkaan demi terkaan mereka lontarkan, bermaksud menebak siapakah gerangan yang memilikinya.

Apakah seorang siswa baru?

Apakah seorang siswa yang berubah kaya dalam semalam?

"SIALAN!"

Di sisi lain dari dalam mobil yang telah disekat dan berkaca film, Youngjae memaki kesal lelaki yang mengemudi di sebelahnya. Syukurlah, orang-orang di luar tidak akan pernah tahu.

"Kenapa kau antar aku pakai mobil begini, sih?! Lihat! Jadi perhatian, kan!"

Daehyun mendengus. "Aku tidak bisa pinjam lagi mobil yang kemarin. Dan aku tidak mungkin pakai mobilku sendiri-bisa ketauan oleh fansku. Dan, ini satu-satunya mobil yang paling jarang dipakai Yongguk!"

Kalau boleh jujur, Youngjae merasa bersyukur karena diantar oleh 1 mobil yang sama dengan yang Yongguk pernah gunakan. Bahkan bau-bau maco nya khas sekali tercium di satu ruangan. Rasanya ia ingin menjilat jok mobilnya juga.

Tapi bukan itu lagi yang menjadi perhatian. Melainkan bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari mobil mewah ini tanpa dicurigai. Tanpa teman-teman satu sekolahnya yang sangat _kepo on the way_ sadar bahwa ia diantar seorang Artis. _Goddamn a famous singer!_

"Kalau begitu tidak usah nganter kalo jadi merepotkan begini!" Youngjae melihat sekelilingnya dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa memberinya rencana.

Tak lama kemudian , ia teringat dengan Junhong.

"Aku tunggu disini sampai temanku datang."

"APA?! Kau ingin mengumbar rahasia pada temanmu? Jangan coba-coba ya!"

"Kok jadi kamu sih yang protes?!"

Selagi mereka cekcok mulut, jari Youngjae sudah menyusun berbagai kalimat di HP nya untuk dikirimkan pada Junhong. Mungkin lelaki muda itu bisa membantunya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga sosok pemuda itu mengetuk-ngetuk jendela mobil, dan Youngjae berseru riang. Tidak untuk Daehyun yang langsung memelorot tubuhnya di tempat duduk, dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan _coat_ nya.

"Dengan begini semua orang maklum kalau Junhong yang menyambut." Youngjae buka pintu. Disambut Junhong yang masih bingung dengan situasi kenapa ia disuruh menjemput Youngjae dari sebuah mobil mewah. "Toh dia kan orang kaya satu sekolah, pasti orang-orang jadi maklum mengira aku diantar salah satu supirnya."

"Kau bicara apa sih, Hyung? Kok ngomong sendiri." ucap Junhong setelah mendapati Youngjae telah keluar dari mobil.

"Oh gapapa kok. Kau ternyata patuh juga ya sama Hyung mu ini." Youngjae mengasak puncak kepala pemuda itu seperti adik tersayang. Junhong malah ingin menghindar.

Sementara itu, Daehyun melihat bahwa orang disebelahnya telah keluar tanpa berucap apapun. Bahkan _'bye'_ atau hinaan lainnya. Ia melihat dari balik kaca, lelaki itu sudah pergi bersama dengan seseorang yang dari belakang terlihat lebih tinggi, dan tentu bukan orang yang sama yang diidamkan Yongguk.

Daehyun jadi rindu masa-masa sekolahnya.

"Ah ya sudahlah. Aku harus selalu sabar meladeni anak tak tahu berterima kasih itu."

Mobilnya pun melaju pergi.

Diikuti sebuah mobil yang mengikut di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman lagu, dan sensasi melodi yang bergairah.

Jongup menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya sinkron dengan alunan lagunya. Sesuai dengan irama. Walaupun _freestyle_ , entah kenapa gerakannya cocok dengan yang diinginkan lagu.

Sang Raja Tari terlalu menikmati suasana pekarangan rumahnya jadi ruang latihan sesaat, menikmati masa sendirinya. Berlatih sekeras mungkin agar mendapatkan hasil tarian yang sempurna selagi tidak diganggu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia sudah tergeletak jatuh ke lantai dengan peluh membuyar di wajahnya, bahkan sampai ke seluruh tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada.

Ia mengambil nafasnya sejenak. Rasa lelahnya paling terasa di masa-masa seperti ini.

"Sepertinya ada yang merasa kesepian."

Jongup membuka mata. Tiba-tiba saat ia melihat ke atas, ia bertemu pandang dengan sosok wanita yang berdiri menyeringai padanya. Kakinya amat jenjang sekali. Tapi ia tidak pernah tergoda dengan postur gadis itu, karena buka tipenya sama sekali.

"Diana?" Jongup beranjak, menjadi posisi duduk. "Sejak kapan kau datang?"

Diana mengendik bahu. "Sejak setengah jam lalu, dan kau tidak menyambutku."

"Maaf, aku sedang latihan."

"Kau latihan di dorm? Tekun sekali."

Diana berjalan pergi ke dapur. Ia sudah seperti menganggap dorm menjadi seperti rumahnya sendiri. Ia mengitari ruangan begitu santainya.

Cardigan biru tuanya panjang hampir menyentuh lantai melengkapi kemeja putih, tergerai disapu angin setiap kali ia berpindah tempat. Dipadu dengan _scarf_ panjang berbulu warna abu-abu yang menghias leher jenjangnya. Gadis itu memang selalu ahli mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda dan unik.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak apa repot-repot membuat kontrak pacaran dengan Daehyun?"

Diana melemparkan salah satu kaleng minuman ion yang didapatkan dari kulkas kepada Jongup.

"Kau tahu kan sejak kecil anak itu selalu bergantung padaku? Oh ya, Kau tidak keberatan aku membuat kopi?" Diana sudah siap-siap dengan mesin pembuat kopi yang terlihat utuh di dalam kotak. Masa bodo dengan siapa yang memilikinya. Jongup hanya mempersilahkan.

"Dia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya tanpa aku."

"Wow. Kau perempuan yang berani juga. Sudah seperti pawangnya." Jongup mulai menegak minumannya. Sementara Diana tertawa merasa terhibur dengan tanggapan Jongup.

Tidak heran jika keduanya memang cukup dekat. Jongup sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Diana walaupun keduanya jarang bertemu. Dia kenal Diana hanya dengan mengamatinya. Gadis itu berbeda dengan gadis lain kebanyakan, bahkan artis perempuan lainnya.

Jongup kenal Diana setelah beberapa minggu ia debut bersama BA. Gadis itu debut terlebih dahulu di naungan agensinya, dan berkarir cukup melejit. Bisa dibilang hampir meninggalkan Daehyun sendiri. Itulah kenapa hubungannya dengan Daehyun tidaklah akrab, meskipun mereka teman sejak kecil.

Tapi Jongup merasa nyaman dengan Diana selain dia adalah partner yang kompatibel dalam urusan menari, memberikan arahan tentang performa mengagumkan, dia juga tidak serepot Chungha yang kelewat manja.

"Kau ingin aku menghubungi Daehyun?"

"Tentu saja, Terima kasih." Diana pun meminum kopinya dengan suka hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun menguap.

Tidurnya rasanya belum cukup karena pada pagi buta ia sudah dibangunkan oleh teriakan Youngjae. Ia ingin sekali cepat pulang dan berselonjoran santai di sofa empuknya, kemudian latihan vocal untuk lagu di album terbaru sebelum masa rekaman.

Waktu tak sadar sudah mengejarnya. Beberapa minggu lagi pula, ia harus rekaman untuk album selanjutnya dan beberapa pertemuan. Terlebih lagi hal buruk menimpanya, ketika seminggu lagi pengumuman hubungan dia dan Diana akan disebarluaskan.

Ia benar-benar lelah.

 **Drrtt**

Suara telepon menghentaknya. Ia menyalakan panggilan melalui _device_ speaker yang terpasang di mobil mewah Yongguk.

"Halo?"

"Daehyun? Kau dimana?"

Suara Jongup membuat Daehyun ingin menguap lagi.

"Aku berada di perjalanan kembali ke dorm."

"Oh bagus, karena Diana menunggumu."

Daehyun tersentak. "Ngapain mahluk itu datang kemari?!"

"Bukankah untuk menjumpai kekasihnya? Mau apa lagi?"

"Dia bukan kekasihku, _damn it_." Daehyun berdecak. Ia tengah membanting kemudinya menuju belokan yang dituju dengan cekatan.

Walaupun ia tidak suka dengan kehadiran Diana di dorm nya, ia masih bersyukur karena bukan tipikal teman-teman wanita nya yang lain yang suka tebar pesona dan menggodainya yang singgah. Wanita-wanita yang selalu mendekatinya kebanyakan sangat merepotkan. Tidak seperti Diana yang lebih tahu diri, walaupun tukang _bully_.

"Yang penting, jangan ijinkan dia menyentuh mesin kopiku yang baru kubeli. Atau kupatahkan _headphone_ kesayanganmu" Daehyun segera mematikan speaker.

Sementara orang yang di sisi lain jadi tersedak minuman ion nya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae memasang wajah penasaran. Ia amati wajah seseorang dengan sangat teliti dari tempat duduknya berada. Ia merasa melihat sahabatnya telah menjadi orang tidak waras.

"Hei!" Jaebum menghentikan konsentrasinya. Menggebrak buku ke atas meja hingga tumpuan kepala Youngjae hampir terjatuh. "Pergunakan waktumu yang sia-sia itu untuk menghabiskan makananmu"

"Halo Jaebum." Himchan yang duduk persis di depan Youngjae mulai menyapa. Belum sadar sepasang mata mengamatinya dengan tekun.

"Hai juga, Himchan. Apa ada yang salah dengan sahabatmu ini, si Youngjae? Ia melihatmu sangat serius, seperti ingin melubangi kepalamu." Jaebum duduk di samping Youngjae.

"Kau merasa aneh tidak?" Akhirnya Youngjae menyerah setelah makan 1 sendok supnya. "Himchan dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri."

Jaebum dan Himchan mengernyit dahi.

"Himchan memang sering tersenyum. Itulah kenapa ia sering dijuluki 'Angel of Smile'." Jaebum membela. Himchan hanya tersenyum keki mendengarnya.

"Senyumannya kali ini aneh. Ia seperti menggigau mimpi yang tidak-tidak. Senyuman seseorang ketika berfantasi kotor, akan membuat senyum yang sama seperti itu." Youngjae mulai berargumen.

"Oh ya? Lalu darimana kau tahu tentang teori itu?"

"Karena aku sering lihat Jaebum ketiduran sambil senyum-senyum aneh."

Tak lama kemudian, Jaebum sudah menjambak rambut Youngjae dengan kesal.

Himchan lagi-lagi harus repot melerai keduanya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, himchan?" Jaebum mulai bertanya. Ia malah juga ikut penasaran apabila pernyataan Youngjae tidaklah salah.

Lelaki cantik yang selalu tersenyum mempesona itu hanya mengangguk. Tampaknya ia bersemangat menjawab. Membuat dua belah pihak di hadapannya membelakak cepat , dan menjorok tubuh mereka mendekat pada Himchan, tak sabar mendengar cerita bagus.

"A-aku baru-baru ini mengenal seseorang yang baik." Himchan sedikit malu-malu. Pipinya mudah sekali merah, jadi semburatnya kelihatan sedikit bermunculan. Membuatnya seperti gadis perawan yang jatuh cinta.

Jaebum bersemangat. Ia senang dengar curhatan sesama lelaki seperti ini. Soal wanita, pastilah dirinya ahli.

Tapi Youngjae, malah bertampak jijik. Seolah ia tidak suka sahabatnya didekati _orang_ tidak benar. _Bagaimana kalau wanita 'penggoda dari bar tempat kerjanya? Bagaimana kalau seorang tante-tante dengan banyak uang?! Bagaimana kalau mereka berakting baik demi mencuri keperjakaan sahabatnya?!_

"Dia seorang laki-laki."

Rahang Jaebum terbuka lebar. Jika ia memiliki tulang yang lentur, mungkin sudah terjatuh mengenai meja kayu.

Sementara Youngjae terperangah sesaat. Lalu mulai menyungging senyum ceria.

 _Bukankah itu kabar yang bagus?_

"Tunggu! Jadi kau senyum-senyum memikirkan seorang 'laki-laki'?!" Jaebum garuk tengkuk. Feelingnya menjadi terasa tidak nyaman. "Apakah kau punya ketertarikan dengan sesama, Himchan?"

"Hei! Itu tidaklah salah." Youngjae menyikut pinggang Jaebum. "Cinta itu tidak bisa memandang gender."

"Aku tidak butuh komentar seseorang yang memuja boyband!"

dan keduanya pun siap melakukan adu mulut lagi.

"Sudahlah, kawan-kawan. Aku hanya berteman dengannya. Dia orang yang baik dan sudah banyak membantuku. Aku hanya merasa bersyukur mengenalnya." Himchan menengahi kembali suasana yang hampir tegang. Jaebum dan Youngjae saling membuang muka menghindari kekesalan yang dibuat. "Hari ini aku akan diajak jalan-jalan dengannya."

"Kau yakin dia orang baik?! Bagaimana rupanya?! Apa kepalanya botak?!" Youngjae yang terlebih dahulu menerjang Himchan dengan kecurigaan.

"Apa dia berduit?! Apa dia memiliki gigi emas?! Umurnya berapa?!" Jaebum juga tidak mau kalah mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya yang masih(atau harus?) suci itu.

"Apa dia sudah beristri?!"

Himchan terkekeh. Ia hanya bisa menyuruh sahabatnya mengendalikan emosi mereka. "Aku tidak tahu umurnya, tapi dia masih terlihat muda. Percayalah padaku. Ia juga sudah bertemu Ibuku."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir itu membuat keduanya bisa sedikit berhembus nafas lega. Sosok Ibu memang selalu menjadi pengaman bagi anak-anaknya.

"Kau harus berhati-hati selalu, Himchan. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan malaikat nya sekolah ini hancur oleh 1 tangan tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Jaebum."

Himchan melebarkan senyumnya. Sebuah tanda terima kasih tersirat diungkapkan darinya untuk kedua sahabatnya yang begitu tulus.

"Youngjae."

Baru saja menyelesaikan obrolan , Junhong tak lama ikut juga pada perbincangan. Rupanya ia baru kembali dari memesan makanan.

"Apakah kau punya beberapa list lagu BA? Aku boleh minta?"

Detik itu juga kedua pasang mata terkesiap kaget. Mata mereka membeliak, menekuni, membaca ekspresi pengadaan yang mungkin dilakukan pemuda berumur 16 tahun itu. Tidak mungkin seorang pemuda berwajah sendu, mungil, dan begitu sejuk ini menanyakan hal yang tidak biasa ia hebohkan.

Anak sepertinya seharusnya terbiasa hanya tekun membaca buku, mendengar arahan guru, pulang dijemput, tidur di rumah, dan besoknya berangkat sekolah lagi.

"Junhong, kau minta apa tadi?" Youngjae memastikan. Mungkin pendengarannya tadi rada tuli karena kena getokan kepala dari Jaebum beberapa waktu lalu.

"Lagu BA. Jika kau punya album nya, boleh aku pinjam?"

Youngjae dan Jaebum saling berpandangan. Beberapa untaian kalimat tak terlihat saling transfer. Mereka sudah tebak tengah saling menyalahkan.

 _Brengsek kau. Tadi Himchan , sekarang Malaikat polos seperti Junhong malah kau sendiri yang menodai. -_ Jaebum

 _Sialan, Mana aku tahu! -_ Youngjae

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun memasuki ruangan dengan tergesa. Setiap kali kabar Diana akan datang ke dorm, maka hatinya tidak akan pernah tenang. Ia sampai berkali-kali membanting setir untuk cepat sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Ia lari ketakutan seperti dorm nya akan dibakar habis oleh gadis yang menurutnya 'gila' itu.

"Hei."

Daehyun tangkap sapaan familiar itu dari arah ruang santai. Diana tengah duduk tak tenang (bergerak seperti cacing kepanasan) di atas sofa, bersama seseorang di sampingnya. Jongup. Ia lagi-lagi hanya berpenampilan seperti seorang gelandangan, dengan kaus longgar berbau keringat sampai ke indera penciuman Daehyun yang jaraknya kontras.

Suara desingan dan rongrongan klakson memenuhi ruangan. Mereka berdua asik menggerakkan konsol kesana kemari. Sudah mengabaikan kedatangan tuan rumah spesial.

 _Apa artinya kau menelponku tadi?!_

"Diana harus sering-sering kesini. Dia hebat sekali bermain PS." celetuk Jongup. Matanya lurus dan fokus pada layar tv, susah diabaikan.

"Hah? Game apa yang tidak kubisa." Termasuk Diana, yang terus menyeringai cerdik mencari rencana untuk mengalahkan Jongup.

Daehyun memijat kening. Tak menyangka pemandangan di hadapannya membuat moodnya menjadi sangat jatuh. Gadis yang akan dipacarinya, adalah seorang yang tidak punya etika tata krama layak wanita yang diidamkan. Dan partner kerjanya adalah orang yang tidak berguna dan jarang memihak padanya-bahkan jarang memanggilnya dengan _banmal_.

"Aku akan mandi sebentar." Daehyun yang sudah tidak kuat melihat keadaan yang memusingkan akhirnya pergi menyerah.

"Ya! Akan kubuatkan kau susu hangat jika kau mau." seru Diana sambil melawan karakter game milik Jongup yang mencoba melalui kecepatan mobilnya.

"Tidak perlu, Orang Sinting!" dan Daehyun balas dengan emosi membaranya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yongguk melihat kekosongan dari kaca jendela pesawat. Gurat menyedihkannya tidak juga pudar. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluh kesah hatinya yang geram kepada seisi pesawat, dikarenakan dirinya jadi pusat pengawasan beberapa penjaga yang dikirim Yongin untuknya.

Yongguk harus bersedia tetap tenang, dan menghabiskan 1 minggu dengan ketahanan sabar di ujung batas.

"Yongguk!"

Chungha baru datang. Gadis berperangai norak dan selalu berlebihan melompat kegirangan ke bangku di samping Yongguk. Gadis itu nyaman memegangi tangan lelakinya, mencium aroma semerbak parfum calon suaminya.

Yongguk berpikir, seharusnya ia duduk di kursi untuk 1 orang.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan."

Pujian itu tidak lagi enak di dengar jika diucapkan oleh gadis yang tidak dianggapnya. Masih untung jika Himchan yang menuturkannya, Yongguk mungkin langsung mencium kasar bibir kenyal pemuda itu saking gemas.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh ayahku untuk menemanimu ke Jerman?" Yongguk mulai membuat protes. Ditangkapnya bibir mungil Chungha mengerucut kesal.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, calon suamiku menemaniku?" Chungha melipat kaki, memamerkan paha mulus , meneteskan liur dari para penjaga yang sibuk melirik. "Lagipula wajar orang tuaku ingin bertemu menantunya."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Dan aku bahkan belum menyetujuinya. Bagaimana jika aku punya pertemuan dengan perusahaan rekaman? Bagaimana jika aku punya jadwal _show_?"

"Tenang saja. Aku selalu tahu jadwal kesibukanmu. Lagipula beberapa minggu ini kau hanya konsen dengan garapan album baru, jadi ada beberapa waktu santai, bukan?"

"Kenapa kau jadi sangat egois, Chungha?"

Chungha mendelik. Tidak terima. "Aku tidak mungkin egois jika kau langsung menerima cintaku!"

Yongguk mengusap wajah. Ia membenamkan seluruh emosinya hanya dengan tarikan nafas.

Yongguk tidak tahu harus bersikap, bahkan tidak tega untuk membentak. Gadis di sampingnya ia tatapi dengan pandangan miris. Kenyataan bahwa Chungha menjadi sangat keras kepala apakah karena kisah nya di masa lalu?

Yongguk coba memejam mata, dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak serta pergi ke saat-saat itu. Saat dimana mereka berdua dipertemukan, mereka berlatih bersama di ruang trainee yang sama.

Agensi ayahnya masihlah baru, dan belum mengeluarkan artis-artis andalannya. Hanya Yongguk, Daehyun, Jongup, dan 1 gadis. Ayahnya mungkin berpikir mendebutkan 3 member boyband beserta seorang artis solo adalah pilihan terbaik.

Namun kenyataannya malah pahit.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Gadis mungil itu menyerahkan sebuah batang cokelat dari brand yang cukup terkenal. Ia dengan suka hati menyerahkan nya pada Yongguk yang kala itu sedang duduk santai di ruangan rekamannya, menyelesaikan lagu buatannya untuk persiapan album debut._

 _"Oppa, butuh penyemangat? Aku punya cokelat. Ini."_

 _Yongguk sempat ragu untuk menerima. Namun tidak bisa menolak. Gadis itu terlalu bersemangat untuk memberikannya sebatang cokelat. Cokelat yang ditaruh di atas meja, ia raih, dan memakannya sedikit demi sedikit._

 _Betapa bahagia gadis itu melihat cokelatnya tergigit habis oleh kunyahan lelaki yang disukainya._

 _"Apa Oppa menyukainya?"_

 _Yongguk tidak suka rasa cokelat dari brand tersebut. Rasanya lebih pahit dari cokelat Korea sederhana yang sering ia temui di market-market jalanan. Tapi ia lagi-lagi mengalah demi menyenangkan hati gadis itu._

 _"Ya, terima kasih."_

 _Chunga, nama gadis itu, tersenyum bangga. 1 tugas menjadi sosok calon pengantin pria itu, usai sudah._

 _Namun rasanya ia belum puas apabila ia belum menyampaikan isi hati yang selama ini tersimpan. Ia sejak kemarin sudah bercetak bulat akan menyampaikan sesuatu dengan berani tanpa halangan berarti. Lagipula, masa trainee nya Yongguk dkk akan selesai, dan akan meninggalkan Chungha._

 _Ia harus melakukannya sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali._

 _"Oppa."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _Chungha merasakan ludahnya jadi terasa masam. Susah sekali diteguk. Perutnya jadi berkontrasksi tidak enak. Tatapan tegas Yongguk yang juga teduh, membuat jantungnya susah dikontrol._

 _"Aku cinta Oppa!"_

 _Mata Yongguk menajam, menyipit heran. Memandangi gadis itu dengan pandangan yang seolah bingung-ingin diperjelas maksudnya._

 _"Aku suka oppa! Oppa mau jadi pacarku?"_

 _Sebagai seorang laki-laki yang berjarak jauh dengan Chungha cukup jauh. Terlebih ia kenal bahwa gadis itu sangat manja. Ia tidak kaget, tidak pula merasa terpukau. Ia hanya mendapati ucapan itu sebagai pujian dan pengakuan yang lucu. Mana mungkin juga hubungan pacaran terjadi dalam 1agensi? Mungkin Chungha belum jelas dengan aturannya._

 _"Terima kasih" Yongguk mengasak puncak kepala Chungha. "Tapi aku tidak bisa."_

 _Mata Chungha melebar. Ia terkejut dan tidak percaya. "Tapi kenapa?!" serunya tak terima._

 _"Aku sebentar lagi akan debut. Kita harus konsen dengan karir kita. Dan hubungan dalam 1 agensi itu sangat akan jadi skandal." Yongguk tersenyum , berusaha membuat hati Chungha melunak._

 _Namun hati Chungha yang telah dipateni begitu keras, bukan melunak, malah hancur berkeping. Rasa kecewa itu terbentuk sudah._

 _"Ini tidak adil!" Chungha menangis kencang , melarikan diri dari sakit hati. Ia malu berhadapan dengan lelaki yang dicintainya pertama kali, sekaligus yang menolaknya pertama kali._

 _Cinta pertama yang dilukai, akan sangat membekas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan sejak saat itulah , Chungha diberitahu telah berpindah agensi dan memutuskan kontrak dengan agensi ayah Yongguk. Menjadi model, memupuskan impian yang dielu-elukan oleh gadis itu setiap kali mereka berdua berbincang.

 _Apa cita-citamu?_

 _Menjadi penyanyi, dan berkolaborasi dengan Yongguk!_

-Sudah tidak lagi terdengar oleh bibir riang Chungha. Gadis itu kini terlihat bukan seperti gadis mungil yang bermanja dan bersuka ria serta terbawa semangat untuk mengejar impiannya, ia yang kini duduk angkuh mendengarkan sesuatu dari headset nya, serta lebih mengabaikan perhatian. Menolak kesadaran dan ingatannya.

Menjadi orang lain.

Yongguk hanya bisa melemaskan pandangan ke luar jendela. Pesawat yang ditumpanginya mulai bergetar sedikit. Pertanda mesin telah dinyalakan. Kemungkinan mengeluarkan diri tidak bisa tersampaikan, dan ia jadi ingin merasa terlelap dalam tidur saja.

Ia mengoreksi kembali. Hanya sebuah kata penolakan, gadis ini mengubah atensi dan menjadi orang lain yang tak dikenalnya.

Bagaimana Himchan yang ia hancurkan ekspektasinya dengan pengingkaran janji pada hari ini?

Yongguk selalu sedih karena sering kacau mengambil keputusan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yongguk pergi ke Jerman?"

Jongup mengangguk kepalanya. Perbincangan keduanya menjadi lebih serius setelah permainan yang mereka mainkan telah berakhir. Diana kini bersandar pada jendela, sambil meminum jus nya (karena Jongup tak mau ketauan mesin kopi Daehyun dipakai, ia tidak boleh meminum kopi lagi).

"Gadis bernama Chungha itu sudah seperti penculik saja." Diana berlenggang mengucapnya. "Sangat mengerikan."

"Ya, sangat mengerikan sepertimu."

"Setidaknya aku tidak mengajakmu ke Italia setelah aku menyelesaikan minuman ini."

Daehyun mendesis jijik seperti melihat kecoa dari kejauhan.

"Aku merasa grup kalian ini benar-benar sudah diambang batas." ucap gadis itu sambil melihat keluar kaca. "Dua member nya melakukan hubungan rahasia dengan artis dan model terkenal. Bukankah ini sangat mengagumkan?"

"Hubungan kalian berdua pun hanya terpaksa." lanjut Jongup. Seperti tahu betul cara membaca hati seseorang.

Mata Diana melirik. "Jangan berbicara begitu Jongup. Nanti kau ikut-ikutan."

Kening Jongup berkerut, mengontak mata dengan si Gadis dan mempertanyakan maksudnya. Diana tersenyum, sepertinya mendapatkan gerak-gerik mencurigakan.

Sementara Daehyun melegakan nafas, ia berusaha mengusir stres yang muncul. "Intinya, jangan sampai memperbanyak skandal sejauh ini, selagi bisa disembunyikan."

"Apa kau yakin bisa berlangsung lama disimpan terus?"

Ucapan diana yang tampak meyakinkan itu mengundang kedua atensi langsung mengarah padanya. Mata gadis itu seperti sedang fokus dengan sesuatu di luar jendela.

Sambil sesekali mencicipi jusnya hingga tetesan terakhir, ia berucap "Sepertinya mobilmu diikuti sesuatu, Daehyun."

"Hah?" Daehyun penasaran, tidak langsung menangkap maksud.

Diana mantap membalas tatapan bingung Daehyun. Kenapa santai sekali wajah Diana setiap waktu seperti tidak ada ancaman berarti?

"Mobilmu pastinya bukan mobil berwarna cokelat kampungan itu , kan?"

Daehyun segera beranjak panik, melihat segera pada apa yang dilihat Diana di luar sana. Ia geser gorden kasar, dan tak salah lagi tangkapan seseorang di matanya dari kejauhan.

Seseorang berlari mendekat pada mobil cokelat tua yang terparkir di belakang sebuah mobil.

Seperti akan melarikan diri.

"Ups.. sepertinya ia melihat mobilku terparkir di depan halaman."

"BRNGSEK!"

Daehyun berlari cepat menuju sesuatu, mengabaikan beberapa barang ditendang jauh bahkan hampir terjatuh. Jongup menonton situasi tegang di hadapannya dengan perasaan gundah pula, dan berdoa yang terbaik. Sementara Diana?

Ia hanya senang melihat tindak lanjut Daehyun yang begitu tergesa-gesa.

Daehyun secepat kilat menekan tombol-tombol di telepon nya , dan mendapatkan hubungan begitu cepat dengan seseorang.

Setelah terhubung..

"HYUNG! KAU DIMANA?! Bisakah kau kejar mobil cokelat tua milik paparazzi waktu itu!

YA , orang yang sama! Sepertinya ke jalanan yang biasa! Aku serahkan pada, Hyung..!"

Hubungan telepon dihentikan saat itu juga.

Dengan kepala berkedut, Daehyun mengambil gesit kunci mobilnya. Ia akan mencoba untuk mengejar orang itu. Jika tertangkap pun, lebih baik.

"Aku saja yang menyetir." Diana merebut kunci. "Aku ahli untuk hal seperti ini."

Jongup mulai menggertak gigi. Mulai memperlihatkan rasa khawatir yang besar untuk rencana demikian. "Daehyun, kau harus hati-hati." ucapnya memperingatkan.

Bukan sebuah peringatan untuk Daehyun akan pelaku pengejarannya, justru pada orang yang mengemudi mobilnya nanti.

Pemuda yang diperingatkan pun hanya terlihat linglung, dan tak peduli. Apapun ia lakukan asal paparazzi licik itu kali ini bisa tertangkap, menurutnya.

Walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan banyak hal,

apakah ia berhasil menangkap laki-laki itu dalam keadaan selamat?

dan apakah gadis ini bisa menyetir dengan benar?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak apa ditinggal sendiri?"

Himchan tersenyum. Ia mengangguk dan mempersilahkan dua sahabatnya untuk pergi lebih dahulu.

"Memangnya Hyung mau ngapain?" tanya Junhong yang tidak tahu dengan situasi karena percakapan tadi siang tidak sempat didengar anak itu, selain membincang perihal grup BA dengan suka cita pada akhirnya.

"Urusan orang dewasa." Youngjae rangkul paksa tubuh Junhong agar menunduk. "Ayuk cepat ke rumahku, dan melihat-lihat yang kau mau!"

"Ih, aku udah mau 17 tahun!"

Junhong diseret paksa oleh Youngjae seperti dua teman seakrab, setelah sebelumnya memberi dadahan istimewa sebagai ucapan sampai jumpa pada Himchan.

Himchan melega akhirnya berdiri di pintu masuk sekolah. Memperhatikan beberapa siswa telah meninggalkan tempat, pergi tunggang langgang. Mereka terlihat terburu-buru, mungkin juga karena hari sudah mendung.

Himchan tidak bisa menghentikan senyum haru nya membayangkan moment yang menyenangkan bersama Jongdae. Akan pergi kemana dirinya? Ia tidak tahu. Bayangannya yang ia impikan adalah perjalanan di sebuah taman indah, dan ia ingin melihat banyak serangga-serangga kecil berkerumun. Seperti kebun di rumahnya yang dirawat baik, pemandangan seperti itu sangat diidamkannya.

Ia akan menunggu dan menunggu, memberi harapan.

Hingga hujan pun turun dengan derasnya, siang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan semua anak bawahanku , hah?!"

Dongwook emosi, hingga membanting kasar kemudinya, mengejar ketertinggalannya pada mobil yang masih sempat ditemukannya..

"Yongguk minta aku menjemput anak SMA tidak jelas, dan sekarang Daehyun minta aku mengejar laki-laki busuk itu lagi!"

Mobil mereka pun kini sudah kejar-kejaran., di antara derasnya air yang mencurah waktu itu. Tiada ampun lagi Dongwook untuk melepas laki-laki yang dianggapnya tersangka.

 **TIN TINNN**

.

.

.

.

.

Entah keberuntungan apa yang sedang diterima Dongwook saat itu.

Mobil yang dikemudikan paparzzi itu rupanya harus mengerem cepat akibat sebuah pembatas di depannya yang baru ia sadari, dan membuat mobilnya oleng. Ia tidak bisa berputar atau menemukan arah lain untuk melarikan diri karena jalanan yang cukup sempit.

"Kena kau!" Dongwook berhasil mencegat keluar lelaki itu dari mobilnya. Lelaki itu terlihat putus asa, ia terus memeluk kameranya, dan agak memberontak. Sepertinya benda yang dipeluknya terlalu penting, sampai tak sudi direbut siapapun.

"Berikan kamera itu, Sialan!"

Dongwook dan laki-laki itu jadi main rebut-rebutan di jalanan sempit itu, yang kebetulan masih sepi pengguna jalan. Mereka berdua saja saling ribut.

Telepon genggam Dongwook berbunyi. Dengan tangan yang masih bebas, ia berusaha meraih HP nya tanpa melepas mangsanya.

"Halo? Ya.. aku berada di jalanan Gingseng, seperti gang , beberapa meter dari Hongdae dekat pos Polisi.

Jangan, jangan bawa polisi. Kau mau polisi-polisi itu sebar aib mu?Sudahlah, aku beres menghandle orang ini! Cepatlah kemari."

Dongwook berhasil menyelesaikan telepon tanpa kelepasan mangsanya.

"Kalau kau buat berita macam-macam lagi, akan kutuntut habis kau. Kalau mau berita bagus, tunggu artis bawahanku yang konfirm sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Dongwook- _ssi_ , dimana pelakunya?"

Diana yang terlihat lebih dulu muncul. Dongwook yang sedari tadi hanya merokok menyandar di sebuah mobil, membukakan pintu.

Diperlihatkannya laki-laki yang ditangkapnya telah terikat dan mulutnya diplester di belakang kemudinya sendiri. Seperti menjadi korban sanderaan.

Diana malah tertawa melihatnya.

"Sepertinya kita sehati, Paman."

Dongwook hanya menaik alis, dan menyetujui ucapan Diana. Bahwa dirinya bisa sangat _**sadist**_ untuk adegan pemaksaan.

"Dimana Daehyun?"

Diana yang mengoreksi wajah laki-laki itu seperti meneliti mata, bentuk wajah, seperti interogasi tersangka di ruang gelap, hanya unjuk ke ujung lorong dengan endikan kepala. Ia masih terlalu asyik menjatuhkan mental laki-laki itu.

Dongwook melihat ke arah yang diberitahu, dan menangkap kedatangan Daehyun yang limbung. Wajahnya pucat sekali, seperti kena mabuk darat.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah ikut perempuan itu lagi." ucap Daehyun, yang semakin lemas setelah mendekat kepada yang lainnya. Semakin mual saja perutnya.

"Tenang saja, Dae. Biar aku wakilkan kemarahanmu." ucap Diana , sembari melepas plester di mulut laki-laki itu dengan perlahan.

Laki-laki itu ingin sekali berteriak minta tolong selagi punya waktunya. Namun tubuhnya dipojokkan dengan penahanan dari Diana, yang mata bengisnya tajam sekali menjurus ke pandangannya yang semakin takut. Inikah pesona si Rapper mendunia?

"Bagaimana jika kau membuat berita bahwa **'aku dan Daehyun telah berkencan selama 1 bulan?** '

bukankah judul yang bagus? Bukan lagi sebuah isu dan rumor lainnya?"

Mulut Dongwook dan Daehyun jatuh melebar.

"Isu Shim Noona tidak pernah benar. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Daehyun **berselingkuh** dari perempuan sepertiku? Tarik bualanmu yang Bodoh itu, Paman. Terima kasih."

Maka Diana melonggarkan tangannya yang menahan di sisi kepala laki-laki itu.

"Jika kau masih membuat berita palsu," Diana menggoyangkan kamera di tangannya yang sempat ia raih dari dalam mobil. "ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kamera ini."

"A-AKU BERJANJI! AKU BERJANJI AKAN MEMBERITAKAN KEBENARANNYA!"

Laki-laki itu putus asa karena semakin terpojok, apalagi kamera sumber penghasilannya berada di tangan yang salah. Tidak tega ia kehilangan sumber hartanya.

Diana tersenyum bangga, sambil menyerahkan kameranya kembali.

Diana memberikan intruksi pada Dongwook agar membukakan tali yang dibuatnya untuk mengikat laki-laki itu. Dengan tampang masih setengah shock, ia mengikuti arahannya begitu saja.

"Aku tunggu beritanya."

Laki-laki itu pandang takut-takut sumringah di wajah gadis itu, yang masih memburuk di dalam ingatannya. Ia langsung melarikan diri membawa mobilnya pergi sejauh mungkin.

Diana memperhatikan Daehyun dan Dongwook yang masih terheran-heran. Mereka tidak juga mengatakan rasa protes mereka. Mata mereka terpasang menjurus ke Diana bersamaan menuntut dalam siratan pandangan.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan?!_

"Kalian berhutang terima kasih padaku." ungkap gadis itu, dengan sumringah tidak usai juga.

Dongwook akhirnya akui Daehyun,

gadis itu memang benar-benar 'Gila'.

.

.

.

..

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 ***Wagyu :** Daging sapi khas Jepang yang harganya sangat mahal (daging mewahnya dari Jepang)

* **Dakimakura** : Guling bergambar seseorang atau karakter dengan wujud 1 tubuh

 **Review? Fav ? :)**


	13. Before Best Absolute

**My Idol, My Boyfriend**

Himkyu's Present

 **BAP Fiction_Banghim x Daejae x JongLo**

Genre : Romance Comedy

Disclaimer : BAP cast are owned by TS Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi, _Ruined Plot_ , POV _changing_ , Cross-dressing, Alcohol, _seduce_ (gk?), Crack-Pair(little), _Dirty/Harsh word, Impolite attitude,_ etc.

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapter kali ini bukan lanjutan chapter sebelumnya melainkan Side Chapter tentang masa lalu para member BA : Yongguk, Daehyun, dan Jongup, sebelum masuk ke dunia Idol.**

 **dan sebelum bertemu Himchan, Youngjae, dan Zelo.**

* * *

"Hahh~"

Yongguk tidak pernah menghela seberat itu dalam waktu beberapa minggu ini.

Ia baru kali ini menampakkan keengganannya pada sebuah tumpukan kertas-kertas kuliah yang harus ia sudahi. Mengambil penjurusan Bisnis, rupanya bukan sebuah ide yang bagus karena ia bahkan tidak ada sedikitpun ketertarikan padanya.

Jika harus mundur beberapa tahun, sebelum ia masuk kuliah, ia ingin saja menentang harapan ayahnya. Lelaki berwibawa itu hanya mengucap dengan suara semu nya sambil meminum teh dalam cangkir, "Kau sudah didaftarkan kuliah di _Nottingham Business School_."

Keinginan satu sisi, yang bahkan tidak mengijinkan Yongguk buka mulut saat itu. Ayahnya egois? Ya. Yongguk selalu ditepis ucapannya, jika mengucap 1 kata saja. Umurnya kala itu masih 17 tahun. Masih "Bocah", begitu menurut Beliau. Jadi alasan apapun, tidak meruntuhkan rencananya yang bahkan terbesit baru 1 menit.

Dia telah 'bertahan' hingga 20 tahun. Masuk lebih awal di umur yang sangat muda, membuatnya lebih mudah juga untuk lulus lebih awal dari beberapa sahabat, nan rekan kerja yang umurnya terpaut lebih tua. Ia yang termuda saat itu. Normalnya anak yang masuk di tahunnya, sudah berumur 20 tahunan. Tapi tubuh nya tidaklah mungil, tidaklah juga kecil, tidaklah juga semaput.

Bahasa Inggrisnya sangat luar biasa, untuk ukuran laki-laki Korea yang tidak pernah ke luar negeri selama 17 tahun hidupnya. Ia berbaur dengan baik, walaupun belum pernah menjejalkan masa siswa di sekolah publik, hanya _Homeschooling_ dengan guru-guru terpilih. Dan juga bukan orang sombong, untuk seorang anak dari keluarga terpandang pemilik perusahaan rekaman terkemuka di Korea.

Kini ia duduk di kursi kerja kesayangannya, disuguhkan pemandangan luar halaman hijau di sampingnya duduk yang dengan beruntung memang dibangun tepat menghadap kamar tidurnya.

Yongguk berada di rumah yang luar biasa mewah. Tapi ia tidak menggunakannya sendiri.

 _"Hello, Yongguk? Do i bother you, right now?"_

Yongguk melepas headsetnya. Ia sengajakan volume lagu yang ia dengar tidak lebih dari 50%, karena siapapun bisa memanggilnya. Namun ia juga harus fokus dengan tesisnya.

"Yes?" Yongguk pastikan bahwa tadi ia tangkap suara seorang laki-laki yang ia kenal.

Seseorang menyembulkan kepala dari balik daun pintu yang ia buka sedikit. Ia benar-benar begitu santun hingga tak berani menganggu penghuni di dalamnya.

Lelaki berambut pirang, dengan perawakan lelaki _Inggris Raya,_ tidak hanya dari sebuah penampilan, juga aksennya yang sangat khas. Wajahnya terlihat berumur 17an, namun ia seumuran.

"Ah, Austin _._ " Yongguk dengan ramah menyungging senyum. Ia putar duduk, menghadap lelaki itu yang sedang membuat senyum lebar. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sedang sibuk Tesis, Kawan?" ucapnya dalam aksen British yang lebih baik dari Yongguk punya. Lelaki yang diajak bicara, mengangguk.

"Hari ini ada acara pertemuan dengan para Senior kampus. Kau ingin minum-minum untuk melepas penat, Kawan?"

" _I think_ , nanti saja. Aku harus menyerahkan perbaikan tesis ini ke professor pembimbing minggu ini."

"Oh, Kawan, kau sangat sibuk sekali. Aku kasihan padamu."

Yongguk tertawa. "Kau belum merasakannya, Kawan. Karena semakin cepat aku lulus, aku bisa tenang minum alkohol beberapa botol dengan kalian. Maaf."

Austin ikut membuncah tawa. Walaupun mereka seumuran, ia tentu bukan seorang anak luar biasa jenius yang akan mengambil kelulusan untuk waktu 1 tahun saja. (ia baru masuk tahun kemarin). Ia paham Yongguk adalah seniornya, yang akan siap lulus tahun ini. Namun kedekatan mereka seperti teman sepantar.

Austin pasti merasa kesepian karena Yongguk sudah seperti saudara untuknya. Si Lelaki Korea yang tahu banyak hal, dan sangat pengertian. Ia jadi ingat masa-masa awal masuk, ia adalah lelaki luar biasa pemalu. Pertemuannya dengan Yongguk, membuatnya lebih percaya diri. Apalagi diijinkan tinggal bersamanya di 1 rumah mewah dengan sewa murah yang dengan ikhlas ditawarkan Yongguk setahun lalu.

Kalau tidak ada Yongguk, Austin akan tinggal di dorm sederhana dalam kesendirian.

"Apa aku tidak usah ikut saja? Aku akan temani kau."

"Oh, Kawan. Kau berlaku seperti istriku saja."

 _"Hei, thats rude, haha.._ anggap saja rasa terima kasih."

"Kau selalu menyebutkannya. Lagipula apa Anney, Bastian, and Conor juga ikut denganmu?"

Mereka bertiga adalah penghuni rumah mewah Yongguk pula. Bisa dibilang, seperti saudara jauh berbeda budaya untuk Yongguk. Rumah ini memang milik keluarga Bang, namun disewa oleh para penghuni sekitar daerah _Nottingham_ , yang ber-uang.

Anney, adalah mahasiswa ekonomi dari kampus _Loughborough,_ bersama Bastian. 9 menit dari Kampus sentral _Nottingham_. Bedanya, Anney berasal dari Canada, sedangkan Bastian adalah anak lokal. Keduanya juga adalah sepasang kekasih, yang dengan baik tidak akan mengumbar kemesraan di rumah orang. Keduanya cinta Alkohol, tentu saja sudah bisa ditebak Yongguk, pasti keduanya akan pergi ke pertemuan Senior yang disebutkan tadi, walaupun hanya jadi mahluk tak diundang.

Conor sendiri setengah Amerika-China. Yang paling mengerti bahasa Korea juga. Sekampus dengan Yonguk, seangkatan Austin. Walaupun paling pendiam, tapi ia sangat enak diajak ngobrol. Apalagi menyimpan rahasia.

Ketiganya menyewa rumah keluarga Bang ini sebagai tempat peristirahatan mereka yang sangat cocok dan praktis menuju kampus masing-masing. Harga sewanya lumayan tinggi, tapi ukuran anak mampu seperti ketiganya, itu bukan masalah.

Pengecualian untuk Austin, yang memang rada kesulitan, tapi setidaknya ia orang yang pekerja keras selain hanya berkuliah tekun.

Yongguk menghargainya.

"Ketiganya sih akan ikut. Ada beberapa senior _Nottingham_ yang mereka sudah janji akan ketemuan." ia mengerucut bibir, entah darimana kebiasaan imutnya ini. "Kalau kau tidak ikut, aku tidak punya teman."

"Kau ini sampai sekarang masih saja bertingkah begitu. Kalau aku balik ke Korea, kau nanti bisa kangen setengah mati padaku." Yongguk menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, hanya sebentar kesana. Aku harus segera pulang untuk usaikan tugas ini."

" _You're the best, Yongguk! I will tell the others~"_

Pintu itu pun akhirnya tertutup. Membuat Yongguk menggeleng, melihat tingkah Austin yang lebih kekanakan darinya. Selalu saja, ia luruh dengan perilakunya itu.

Yongguk pun menutup buku tebalnya, kertas-kertas berserakan ia susun, dan alat tulisnya ia taruh di tempat. Keadaan meja belajar menjadi rapih seperti tak disentuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman memecah. Orang-orang berserakan di dalam satu ruangan, mengikuti irama lagu "Hung Up" dari _Tritonal_ yang seduktif dan berdendang , mampu mengundang kediaman seseorang jadi pedansa hebat di latar tari bak klub malam.

Yongguk sapa beberapa orang yang ia sudah kenal, atau bahkan gadis-gadis Asia yang sudah kenal Yongguk menggodanya dengan "Hai~" yang lembut, dan sebaliknya malah tidak dikenal Yongguk sendiri. Yang pasti , lelaki itu akan selalu menyungging senyum ramah untuk siapapun.

Yongguk langsung berangkat ke bar, diekori Austin dan Conor. Bastian dan Anney sudah larut ke sisi lain ruangan, yang katanya ada sekumpulan sahabat dekat mereka.

Si pelayan bar memberikan senyuman _welcome_ yang cukup ramah untuk seorang yang suka berkelana dengan minum-minuman keras. Entah bisa membaca pikiran Yongguk cs dengan baik atau kebetulan saja, segelas kecil Brendi sudah tersuguh di depan ketiganya.

Mereka memang sedang tidak ingin mabuk hari ini.

"Setelah kau lulus nanti, kau benar akan kembali ke Korea, Yongguk?" Austin membuat percakapan lebih dulu dengan nada dikeraskan karena pengangnya lagu yang dimainkan. Canor diam, cukup memasang pendengaran.

"Aku rasa. Ayahku menawarkan posisi untuk kujalani di agensinya."

"Kpop, huh?"

Yongguk mengendik bahu, lalu meneguk minumannya sedikit.

"Aku baru-baru ini tertarik dengan Kpop. Kalau aku jadi anggota Boyband, kalian tertarik menontonku tidak?" Austin cekikikan. Conor malah memandang sahabatnya itu Horror, dan Yongguk membalas tawa.

"Menjadi boyband Korea tidak semudah yang kau kira, Kawan. Mereka punya syarat terlalu banyak hingga membuatku muak."

"Wajah tampan?" Conor masuk ke dalam percakapan. Wajahnya serius, memang selalu begitu.

"Salah satunya itu."

"Ugh, aku kan sudah tampan." Austin menegak minumannya. Ia percaya diri.

"Suara yang bagus, tari yang keren, atau kemampuan rap yang luar biasa. Pintar akting, juga pintar mengambil perhatian fans-perempuan lebih utama." mata Yongguk menjelajah perempuan-perempuan di hadapannya, yang menari dengan pakaian pendek mereka. Ia tidak berkedip.

"Kedengarannya kau masuk nominasi." Austin ikut-ikutan menonton dengan tatapan yang sedikit lapar ke mahluk _hawa_ di depannya.

"Kedengarannya bagus bukan? Menjadi seorang pemilik agensi, juga seorang anggota boyband. Akhir-akhir ini sedang populernya begitu, kan?"

"Kemungkinan jadi gay, bisa tidak?"

Yongguk hampir menyembur alkoholnya dari mulut. Austin malah tiba-tiba sudah tergelak tawa duluan.

Conor kalau sudah bicara, biasa tidak punya pembatas.

"Oh ayolah. Itu hanya bualan para anti-Kpop. Belum lagi wajah laki-laki Korea itu cantik-cantik, sih. Makanya banyak yang mengira begitu. Aku saja hampir jatuh cinta dengan Joshua. Laki-laki Korea-Amerika itu. Wajahnya cantik sekali." Austin membeberkan opininya, yang kedengaran beberapa masuk akal, kedengaran juga masih agak menyindir.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta dengan Yongguk, Austin?"

"Pengecualian dengannya. Anak ini jauh lebih kekar daripadamu. Aku lebih tertarik yang badannya kecil."

" _Fuck you!_ _So you said that i have a small body?!_ "

"I think..."

Conor pun menjambak rambut Austin saat itu juga, membuat Yongguk menggeleng-geleng kepala dengan perlakuan mereka.

"Dasar kalian. Nanti kalau aku beneran jadi anggota Boyband, bagaimana?" Yongguk pun meleraikan kedua sahabatnya yang bertengkar ala siswi-siswi SMA di sampingnya itu.

"Aku akan bertaruh siapa yang akan jadi gay duluan. Seorang anggota Boyband Kpop, atau justru mahasiswa normal seperti Conor?"

Conor menarik kerah Austin, siap adu jotos kalau perlu untuk melanjutkan aksi jambakan tadi. " _You're the one who will be the gay, you lil' Shit!"_

"Ah, aksen Amerikamu keluar lagi, HAHA"

Conor dan Austin memang kedua sahabat Yongguk yang suka berantem untuk hal-hal sepele. Austin adalah tipe yang suka _menggoda_ Conor, tapi sangat pemalu di depan orang-orang. Entah kenapa.

Yongguk jadi berasa yang kesepian disini.

"Hei, cari udara segar di halaman, yuk." Yongguk akhirnya merayu keduanya untuk mengikuti ajakannya. Halaman hijau lebih mengundangnya daripada keributan tiada guna dari dua sahabatnya atau tarian-tarian membosankan di hadapannya.

" _I will show you something interesting~_ "

 _"You said it like its somekind of 'porn', man."_

"And i will enjoy that!" Austin dengan polos (atau keterlaluan mesum) menunjukkan semangatnya. Conor mendecih tak senang.

"No. Something more _gayest!_ " Yongguk mengedip mata. Dua sahabatnya langsung bertukar pandang ngeri. _"Haha,, nah. Just kidding. C'mon!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kameranya sudah terpasang benar, Eun-Ae?"

"Berisik sekali. Sebentar lagi."

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir. Tangannya gelisah mencengkeram ujung bajunya. Padahal di dalam ruangan itu hanya dirinya, gadis bernama Eun-Ae, dan sebuah kamera.

"Ok! Selesai. Wajahmu kelihatan jelek sekali di kamera ini, Daehyun."

"EUNAE!"

"Haha, bercanda."

Eunae langsung beranjak dari belakang kamera yang telah menyala tanda _record_. Ia langsung duduk di bangku sebelah Daehyun.

Seolah lupa dengan rencana yang telah dibuat, Daehyun diam saja. Ia masih kebawa malu-malu. Berbeda dengan Eunae yang malah kelihatan senyum-senyum gila tidak sabaran.

"Halo, namaku Eunae!"

Saatnya giliran Daehyun.

Namun apa yang ia lakukan?

Hanya desingan udara yang sejauh ini terdengar.

Eunae pun langsung mencubit pinggang Daehyun.

"A-Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Daehyun panik. Ia gamang dengan suasana. Eunae yang gemas, memberikan instruksi dengan gerakan-gerakan isyarat yang Daehyun tidak bisa mengerti.

"A-aku Jung Daehyun." ungkapnya yang suara udara pun jauh lebih enak didengar.

"Lebih keras." perintah Eunae geregetan. Daehyun mengerut dahi, merasa tidak yakin. "Tsk. Kita ulang lagi."

Pada akhirnya, mereka melakukan banyak percobaan hingga 5 kali untuk mempersiapkan sebuah rekaman perkenalan sederhana hanya 1 menit. Kenapa begitu banyak perjuangan.

Namun kali ke-5, Daehyun sudah bisa memasang wajah tenang. Ia sudah siap dengan gitar di genggaman, dan memetik lagu pembuka sebentar.

Eunae bahkan sudah siap dengan senandungnya sebagai pelengkap alunan gitar akustik yang dimainkan. Keduanya berbaur dengan sangat indah.

Daehyun mulai bersuara, ia bernyanyi mengikuti irama. Nadanya memiliki emosi yang mendalam, dan penuh makna. Mengguncang siapapun yang mendengar. Ia mencoba tidak memecah suaranya (walaupun itu tidak akan pernah terjadi) selama bagian dirinya sedang ia mainkan.

Berikutnya setelah menyanyikan bagiannya, Eunae melakukan aksinya. Ia punya suara dalam khas wanita, cocok untuk rap yang sudah dibangun dalam lirikannya. Rapnya cepat, tepat, padat. Seperti ada _tuntutan_ , _argumen, confession_ dalam hanya beberapa kali tarikan nafas.

Keduanya seakan lupa mereka sedang punya tujuan awal apa. Seakan mereka melakukannya hanya untuk mereka berdua, atau untuk roh-roh tak tampak di ruangan itu. Untuk benda-benda mati yang tak punya telinga.

Setelah selesai, setelah melihat hasilnya tampak memuaskan seperti yang diharapkan..

"Kau yakin akan menguploadnya?"

"Yakin sekali. Ini adalah kunci ketenaran kita."

"Eunae, kau sangat percaya diri sekali."

"Kau yang terlalu pesimis."

Eunae pun yang lebih pintar komputer, menyelesaikan tugas sisanya. Video dibuat lebih baik, lebih sempurna, membuang bagian tak berguna. (Terutama bagian intro yang banyak cacat).

Dan tekanan keyboard **Enter** mengakhiri ketegangan keduanya.

"Berjanjilah jika salah satu dari kita jadi artis , atau bahkan kita berdua. Pastikan kau harus traktir aku."

"Kau ini jangan bikin aku makin takut, dasar rakus."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woah! _They are so damn good_!"

Conor yang lebih dulu memuji saat itu. Austin hanya angguk-angguk kepala. Ia masih terlena dengan tontonannya. (atau kepada perempuan cantik yang ikut muncul).

"Laki-laki ini, namanya Jung Daehyun. Ia adalah trainee di agensi ayahku."

"Lalu kau menunjukkannya karena apa?" tanya Austin penasaran setelah video itu selesai.

"Video ini diupload 7 tahun lalu. Aku menemukan video ini saat umurku 18 tahun. Ketika itu aku cukup _aware_ dengan orang-orang bertalenta seperti ini. Aku langsung tertarik dengan kemampuannya, dan menawarkannya posisi menjadi trainee di agensi ayahku.

Bagaimana menurut kalian, dia sangat cocok jadi anggota Boyband, kan?"

"Aku tidak paham kenapa kau ingin bertukar pikiran dengan kita, tapi jika kau memaksa, dia memiliki vokal yang sangat baik."

"Aku setuju dengan, Austin." Conor berdehem. "Lalu perempuan itu? Dia keren juga rap nya."

"Ia sudah di kontrak agensi lain, saat aku menawarkannya."

Conor dan Austin mendesah kecewa.

"Setelah aku lulus pertengahan tahun ini, aku dipastikan langsung ditempatkan posisi oleh ayahku.

Begitu juga, training bersamanya."

Austin dan Conor langsung melempar pelototan terkejut kepada lelaki itu yang penuh dengan keteguhan sekaligus serius di wajahnya.

" _Wait, are you really serious?_ "

" _Dude, you are really going to be an idol?"_

Yongguk tersenyum. " _Maybe_.. aku mencoba peruntungan. Training belum tentu lulus jadi artis."

"You will so busy, Man~"

Yongguk memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya, dengan pandangan yang teduh. Yang membuat siapapun akan luluh. Ia kemudian menghadap ke pemandangan sunyi jauh dari keramaian di dalam ruangan.

Entahlah, ia merasa... sangat mendukung keputusannya walaupun hanya direstui bintang dan bulan.

" _To be honest_ , kalau aku lebih memilih antara menjadi pemilik agensi karena keinginan besar ayahku, atau mengejar hobiku yang tertunda. Aku lebih baik melakukan keduanya."

Austin dan Conor saling bersih tatap, menyiratkan pembicaraan yang keduanya seakan saling paham.

' _Tidak ada yang salah. Itu bagus untuknya.'_

 _'Dia berbakat, sekaligus pintar. Ia akan bisa melakukannya dengan baik.'_

 _'Aku kadang kasian Yongguk terkekang oleh ayahnya, tapi ia bisa melakukannya dengan kekuatan sendiri. Kau yakin dia akan baik-baik saja?'_

 _'Hei, dude. Aku tidak bisa ikut-ikutan mengekang potensinya seperti ayahnya, kan?'_

Austin dan Conor pun memberikan tepukan ringan ke punggung Yongguk, sebagai penyalur semangat. Mereka 100% mendukung.

"Kalau kau sudah jadi artis disana, jangan lupakan kita."

"Ajak-ajak kami berkenalan dengan artis-artis perempuan cantik disana."

Ketiganya pun bersemburat tawa hingga Anney dan Bastian datang mengajak mereka berfoto.

Anggap saja foto-foto sehabis pesta, yang terakhir sebelum Yongguk pulang ke Korea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara gemericik koin dijatuhkan satu persatu ke dalam sebuah topi snapback, beberapa lembar uang kertas dihitung baik di dalam genggaman tangan.

"Jadi uang yang terkumpul sekitar 22 won(=260an ribu rupiah)."

"YIPII!" Laki-laki bertubuh besar, melompat senang dari posisi jongkoknya. Snapback miliknya sampai ia lempar-lempar ke udara yang sedang dingin saat itu. "Aku bisa makan daging 2 potong tipis setidaknya hari ini!"

"Heon, tabungi. Ingat kau ini masih sekolah. Nanti susah bayar SPP." Si pemuda bertubuh agak kurus, menasihati dengan wajah serius. Heon selalu luluh kalau sudah diomel begitu oleh sang sahabat, maka ia hanya mengerucut bibir sebal, dan kembali duduk tenang ke salah satu kotak bekas di dekatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Taemin. Heon belum pernah merasakan daging, haha. Palingan ia tabung beberapa untuk SPP sekolah, sekaligus untuk makan daging." Laki-laki lainnya yang sedang sibuk memegang pecahan uang, kini menyerahkan beberapa nya kepada dua sahabatnya sama rata. Mereka mendapat bagian lebih banyak dari dirinya sendiri.

"Jongup, kau lagi-lagi mengambil jatah sedikit. Ingat, kau juga bagian dari kita." Taemin bersemburat kasihan. Ia selalu memasang wajah khawatir jika melihat keadaan dua sahabatnya yang selalu hidup miris. Ibunya anak-anak.

"Kalian berdua lebih memerlukan. Jooheon bentar lagi ujian, Taemin lagi menabung untuk menikah, bukan?"

Jooheon lirik Taemin. Yang dilirik hanya membuang wajah acuh malu-malu. "Kan masih lama."

"Tapi kau kan juga lagi menabung untuk masuk kuliah kedokteran, kan?"

Jongup mengendik bahu, "Aku belum tentu masuk."

"Jangan pesimis begitu!" Jooheon segera merangkul pundak temannya itu. "Kalau kau bisa jadi dokter, nanti bisa obati kita gratis. Makanya kejar terus, Moon!"

"Heon! Kalau mendukung jangan setengah-setengah."

Lagi-lagi kena omel Taemin, Heon hanya bisa menurut dengan tundukan wajah minta ampun.

"Oke begini saja. Kita perform saja lagi, belum terlalu larut begini."

"Ta-tapi, nanti ditangkap polisi." ucap Jongup tak yakin. Ia lirik kedua temannya dengan gelisah.

"Sekali-kali berbuat nakal tak apa kan?"

Tubuh Jongup ditarik, berlalu bersama keduanya menuju jalan besar, dan mencari trotoar yang cukup ramai namun sepi fasilitas umum. Tempat cocok untuk mengadu nasib sampai larut nanti.

atau mungkin sampai dikejar polisi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siang, Ibu."

Ibunya saat itu entah kenapa tidak mau atau bahkan malas menyambut Jongup. Kehadiran puteranya itu selalu tidak menghiburnya. Ia hanya larut dengan TTS di tangannya, dan memecahkan teka-teki di dalamnya seperti itu adalah hidangan untuknya.

Jongup dengan tatapan sendu, akhirnya maklum mengabaikan. Ia melepas sepatu, dan masuk ke rumah. Ingin cepat menanggalkan seragam sekolahnya dan beristirahat. Sorenya ia akan kembali mencari uang bersama dua sahabatnya.

"Kapan kau akan bayar SPP?"

Sebelum naik tangga ke kamarnya, suara ibunya membuat langkah mengerem. Jongup fokus pada ibunya yang tidak mengalihkan pandangan.

"Eum, mungkin lusa."

"Ibu tidak punya uang."

Jongup hanya meluruskan bibir. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu ibunya akan membalas begitu, kenapa masih saja mempertanyakannya. Toh, pasti Ibunya sudah tahu kalau yang bayar SPP selama ini dari uang hasil perform di jalanannya.

Tapi Ibunya sok tak mau tahu.

"Dan ada kiriman surat entah dari siapa. Coba kau check. Salah satunya untukmu." Ibunya mendesah keluh. "Kalau kau merasa semua surat tagihan juga milikmu, Ibu akan sangat bersyukur."

Jongup hanya memasang wajah datar, entah mau merespon bagaimana. Ia ikuti suruhan ibunya untuk mengecek surat-surat yang tergeletak di sebuah almari usang dekat dapur.

Beberapa yang ia temukan hanyalah surat tagihan biasa. Surat tv, surat listrik, surat air, bahkan surat telepon, yang bahkan Jongup tidak pernah diijinkan pakai.

Ada salah satu surat yang menarik perhatian. Warnanya merah mengkilap, dari bahan yang bukan kertas biasa. Jongup lihat, hanya ada tulisan " **For Moon Jongup"**.

Surat itu membuat dadanya berdentum gelisah. Ini seperti mendapat surat kematian dirinya. Karena ia belum pernah mendapat surat untuk dirinya sendiri. Jangan-jangan ada manusia lain yang bernama Moon Jongup.

Jongup melirik sekitar, memastikan tidak ada yang mengawasinya melihat isi dalam surat misterius itu.

 **Sett**

Satu robekan sudah menyembulkan sebuah kertas lipatan di dalamnya.

Ia tatapi isinya beberapa saat. Ada **emblam** **TS Entertaiment** terpampang di kop surat. Ia menelan ludah sendiri, rasanya jadi bikin mual.

Ia membaca ketikan ketikan itu, yang saking fokusnya, tak mau tertinggal 1 huruf saja.

Tak lama kemudian,

 **"ASTAGA..."** Jongup langsung mendekap mulutnya agar tidak lolos dan menganggu Ibunya yang lagi konsentrasi dengan TTS nya.

Matanya tak tenang, melihat kesana kemari. Ingin lompat, ingin berteriak, ingin membenturkan kepalanya biar amnesia, ingin tenggelam saja, ingin...ingin...

emosinya campur aduk. Ia langsung berlari, menjatuhkan surat-surat tagihan hingga berserakan ke lantai, dan belum sempat ia beresi.

Ia lompati semua anak tangga, dengan hentakan kaki tak bersuara. Lalu , menutup pintu kamarnya dengan gerakan lembut. Ia masih mendekap mulut, lalu melempar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, lalu mendekap seluruh wajahnya ke bantal.

 **"MMMPPHHHHHHHHHHh~~!"**

Begitu histeria nya ia salurkan dalam dekapan bantal.

Kertas yang sudah lecek karena genggamannya yang keras, terbang disapu angin dan tergerai di atas lantai.

" **Kau diundang menjadi salah satu trainee kami.."** adalah salah satu kalimat yang bisa diintip dalam geraian kertas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Welcome back to Korea, Mr. Yongguk."_

Salah satu pelayan dari 2 orang yang diikutkan, memberikan sambutan. Satu pelayan lainnya, sibuk menaruh tas-tas koper miliknya ke dalam mobil mewah di hadapannya.

"Panggil aku saja Yongguk. Dan kalian bisa bicara Korea padaku." ucapnya dengan senyum yang bersahabat. Pelayan sekaligus supir itu merasa terhormat dengan tawaran begitu, langsung membukakan pintu.

Namun Yongguk tidak sendiri rupanya di bangku belakang. Sebelum masuk, ia mengecek ke dalam mobil, dan sudah ada 1 pria berjas rapih, memberikan delikan tajamnya.

"Oh, hai, Paman Dongwook."

"Bocah sialan. Aku tidak setua itu. Masuk kau."

Yongguk terkekeh cengengesan. Ia masuk, dan mendudukkan diri di posisi ternyaman.

"Jadi bukan Tuan Besar Yongin yang menjemputku?" Yongguk sungging senyum sindiran. "Memangnya dia sudi?"

"Jangan bahas ayahmu dulu untuk saat ini." Dongwook membuka buku notesnya. Membolak-balikkan halaman dengan cekatan, seperti dahulu. Seperti sebelumnya beliau biasa melayani ayahnya sebagai sekretaris pribadi.

Sekarang apa kalau bukan menjadi sekretaris pribadi?

Ya, kini merangkap naik jabatan jadi asisten juga bapak kedua untuk Yongguk. Setelah Yongguk kembali ke Korea, ia akan mempersiapkan diri jadi boss. Berarti butuh banyak bimbingan dan penjagaan, serta omelan.

"Mood mu jadi tak bagus? Aku dengar baru-baru ini Paman, tidak akur dengan istrinya?"

Dongwook mendecih. "Berhenti memojokkanku seperti lainnya. Kalau kau tahu moodku sedang jelek, menurut saja."

Yongguk terkekeh, senang lagi-lagi membuat pria tampan di sampingnya itu tersulut api kesal.

Selama Dongwook mencari-cari jadwal yang dituliskannya (yang ia lupa tandai), Yongguk menangkap sebuah kerumunan di matanya yang sedari tadi fokus ke luar jendela.

Kerumunan itu kelihatannya asyik dengan sesuatu, hingga beberapa dari mereka mendendangkan gerakan kepala.

"Pak, coba berhenti sebentar."

Dongwook jadi tidak fokus ke Yongguk. "E-Eh?! Mau ngapain kau?"

Yongguk mengedip mata. "Psstt.. sebentar saja aku lihat kesana ya!" Seperti bocah nakal, pemuda itu main keluar dari mobil yang baru beberapa menit berhenti.

Dongwook pasti mengumpat dari dalam mobil mewah itu. Moodnya semakin buruk karena harus melayani bocah merepotkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yongguk ikut berbaur dalam keramaian. Saking ramainya, ia jadi sangat sulit memperhatikan penampilan di depannya. Ia tidak peduli, harus mendesak maju pengunjung yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri disana.

Semakin dekat, semakin jelas penampilan apa yang mencuri perhatian semua orang.

Saat itu lagu " _All i wanna do"_ dari Jaypark, salah satu lagu favorit Yongguk, mengalun memecah keheningan. Sudah banyak yang kenal, termasuk Yongguk, yang tidak akan sungkan menggerakkan leher mereka mengikuti irama.

Yang paling menarik dari hanya sebuah alunan lagu, seorang laki-laki muda di tengah stage, menari _freestyle_ menyesuaikan irama yang muncul. Ia tidak men _cover_ , tidak pula mengikuti si empu choreo, ia gunakan teknik serta gayanya sendiri, yang justru terlihat lebih sempurna.

Manik Yongguk berbinar-bisa dibilang begitu. Ia terlalu larut, hingga tidak fokus ke lagunya, melainkan gerakan anak muda itu. Umurnya berapa? Entahlah. Namanya siapa? Entahlah. Ia haus pertanyaan, ia juga haus tontonan segar disana.

"Ini yang kucari." gumamnya begitu.

Hingga konsennya pecah, setelah Dongwook menyusul menariknya keluar dari keramaian audience disana...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Jongup tidak berkedip memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia merasa di daerah yang bukan levelnya. Tempat yang dipijakinya seluruh lebih nyaman dari yang ia kira.

Sekelas gedung pencakar langi bagi perusahaan-perusahaan besar, dinding-dinding berkaca yang lagsung ditembus cahaya matahari hingga membuat seisi ruangan bergemerlap. Ornamen-ornamen di dalamnya di tata di tempat yang sangat _aesthetic_. Enak dipandang mata.

"Kau sampai di ruang favoritku."

Jongup melongok menatap ruangan di dalamnya saat itu.

Ada beberapa orang bertandang disana, beberapa adalah produser terkemuka yang sangat dikenal Jongup. Ia kenal beberapa karena sering disebutkan dalam beberapa grup Korea yang performnya berdampak dengan nama baik mereka. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah penanggung jawab sekaligus produser grup EBS*.

Sebesar inikah pengaruh perusahaan TS , hingga bisa mengumpulkan orang-orang hebat ini?

"Kami punya kerja sama dengan mereka. Trainee kami beberapa diasuh produser-produser ini, sampai akhirnya mereka menentukan nasib untuk debut atau tidak. Beberapa hasil dari lagu , choreo dsb, juga ada kaki tangan dari pihak TS sendiri."

Jongup hanya manggut-manggut. Matanya tidak berhenti mempelajari tingkah orang-orang disana, yang tidak bisa mengabaikan perdebatan satu sama lain. Bahkan Yongguk tak mau menganggu.

"Perusahaan kami hanya menjadi tanggungan, kaki tangan, sekaligus penanggung jawab untuk beberapa agensi Idol yang sudah mendebutkan artis-artisnya. Bisa dibilang kami produser di belakang layar. Mereka adalah artisnya.

Tapi setelah aku mendapatkan tempatku sebagai penerus perusahaan ini, aku berencana mengeluarkan artis pertama dari pihak kami sendiri."

Jongup memandang Yongguk dengan tatap heran. Ia bahkan masih berpikir, _trainee beruntung macam apa yang bisa debut di bawah tanggungan TS Enter?_

"Ikut aku. Aku ingin kau menemui seseorang."

Yongguk dan Jongup akhirnya keluar dari ruangan dan mencari ruangan lainnya.

Jongup benar-benar menjadi seekor anak itik yang mengikuti induknya kemana pun. Ia merasa tidak berhak bertanya, walaupun ia ingin sekali.

Yongguk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dibangun seperti ruang rapat. Namun bukan didekor selayaknya ruang rapat membosankan, ruangan ini lebih berwarna dan beberapa hiasan cantik memperlengkapnya.

Seorang pemuda duduk di salah satu kursi, konsen membaca sesuatu.

 _Sepertinya kukenal_ , pikir Jongup.

Ketika pintu kaca itu dibuka, barulah mereka saling bersih tatap. Pemuda itu mengalih pandang dari kertas yang dibacanya.

"Yongguk?!"

"Hai, Daehyun. Lama tak berjumpa."

Mata Jongup terbelakak. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya, setelah melihat seorang pemuda terkenal lainnya berada di depan matanya.

"2 tahun kita tidak bertemu, kau tetap terlihat menyebalkan dari dulu."

"Jahat sekali. Kau tidak ingin memberikanku sambutan hangat. Mungkin sekedar 'Hai' atau 'ciuman hangat'?" Yongguk memberi kedipan mata, yang membuat Daehyun langsung bergestur ingin muntah.

"K-kau.." Sementara itu , Jongup berucap dengan getaran di rongga mulutnya. Dalam keadaan dirinya yang serba hilang arah, ia hanya bisa tergagu. "K-kau, Jung daehyun?"

Daehyun mengerut kening. Tidak terlalu kenal dengan bocah dungu di hadapannya. Di depannya ia mengira hanya bocah kecil yang dipungut Yongguk untuk jadi asisten rumahannya karena pemuda di depannya itu adalah tuan besar manja.

"Oh ya, Jung Daehyun. Ini Moon Jongup. Mulai sekarang kalian akan di trainee bersama."

Dua kepala langsung mengarah pada Yongguk, dengan tatapan sulit percaya.

"Maksudmu?!"

"Ya, Jongup akan di trainee bersamamu.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya bersama kita."

"HEI, Tuan Besar Sinting! Apa-apaan kau mengundangku capek-capek datang kemari untuk mendengar bualanmu?! Apa rencanamu kali ini?! Kejutan main-main dari Inggris?!"

Jongup mengerjab mata memperhatikan emosi membuncah Daehyun yang jarang terlihat di saluran tv langganannya. Tapi yang terpenting, ia juga sulit berekspresi dengan keputusan tiba-tiba ini.

Ya, ia tahu memang akan di trainee. Tapi disanding dengan artis Youtube semacam Daehyun? Ini terdengar mustahil. Ia hanyalah anak jalanan, yang mengais uang dari perform murahan. Bahkan untuk bayar SPP butuh perjuangan di jalanan yang berdebu.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Cepat atau lambat, kau akan segera didebutkan di bawah nama perusahaan TS. Jongup juga. Ia berhak mendapatkan posisi karena kemampuannya.

Mulai sekarang kalian asuhanku, tanggung jawabku. Aku berjanji akan mengharumkan nama perusahaan ini dari hasil tanganku sendiri. Kita akan menjadi grup terbaik di Korea."

Yongguk merangkul Daehyun dan Jongup. Dua orang yang telah dia cap menjadi partner kerjanya mulai sekarang. Senyum gusinya terpancar, ia begitu bersemangat.

"Kau gila?! Kau ini bukannya menurut pada ayahmu jadi direktur TS, malah main-main jadi member boyband segala. Aku tidak keberatan harus debut dengan bocah tengil ini. Tapi, denganmu? Akan merepotkan!"

"Kata siapa. Tubuhku ini aku yang tangani sendiri. Bukan urusanmu. Benar, Jongup?"

"Te-terima kasih, Yongguk _-ssi_. Ta-tapi, Daehyun sunbae ada benarnya. Bagaimana jika resikonya akan besar ?"

Yongguk memberi tanda Ok. Tidak ada emblam _'aku takut'_ yang ingin ia tempel di dahinya, tidak juga ia ingin meruntuhkan pendiriannya.

"Tidak ada hasil terbaik, tanpa suatu resiko yang dilewati. Kita bertiga akan menghadapinya bersama, karena kita satu tim. Tapi aku sendiri yang menjamin selama kita saling membantu, pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Sekarang kita lakukan yang terbaik dulu. Atau tidak sama sekali."

Daehyun yang sejak dulu sudah bermimpi ingin debut, Jongup yang mengasihani masalah keluarganya jika tidak segera debut, dan Yongguk yang sudah memiliki impian ini sejak dulu, tidak bisa menolak lagi kesempatan yang ada di depan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **1 tahun kemudian...**

.

.

.

.

Kelap keli pancaran sinar kamera memenuhi ruangan. Orang-orang berpakaian formal atau bahkan sekadarnya, berserakan. Mereka perlu banyak gambar, dan rekaman suara bukti yang akan diumumkan ke dunia.

3 orang dengan balutan jas, kaus dalam yang melonggar hingga memperlihatkan dada sexy mereka. Tubuh-tubuh menjuntai yang tegap berdiri di tengah stage, semua hanya konsen memperhatikan 3 mahluk sempurna yang telah dilahirkan ke dunia untuk jadi hiburan mata, dan penarik birahi siapapun.

Gadis-gadis berteriak di luar gedung _press conf_. Mereka memang tidak melihat 3 mahluk sempurna itu. Tapi mereka merasakannya, merasakan hawa keberadaan mereka ada di dalam, seolah tepat di depan pandangan mereka. Maka teriakan mengudara.

' _OPPA! KYAAA!'_

 _'AKU JATUH CINTAAA!'_

 _'OPPAAAA'_

Mereka yang telah setia menunggu ketiganya dari yang belum jadi apa-apa. Mereka yang kenal seseorang dengan wajah tampan, vocal juara, daya tarik peningkat hormon, dan sering mereka tonton dari fasilitas Internet. Mereka yang kenal seorang penari jalanan, hidupnya sederhana dan segelintir keterpurukan lainnya, yang sulit dipercaya menjadi bisa setenar ini. Mereka yang kenal seorang pangeran tampan , anak Direktur dari Perusahaan rekaman terkemuka, hidup bergelimang kesempurnaan.

Kini ketiganya akan mengumumkan pada dunia, bahwa _butiran pasir_ bisa menjadi sebuah mutiara bernilai harga jutaan won!

"Terima kasih telah hadir pada Press conf ini."

"Kami sangat menghormati kehadirannya.."

"Perkenalkan kami...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Best Absolute"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Yang merasa tidak penting dengan chapter ini, maaf ya

 _But really, i want you know about them more about their past, so its not just inside the conv or others part.  
Well_, sebenarnya ini gak bener-bener past mereka. Tapi hanya pertemuan awal ketiganya.. Seiring cerita akan lebih banyak hal yang kalian ketahui dari beberapa cast ^^

Cerita tetap berlanjut, jd yang sabar yahh. _Im doing my best!_

 **Fav, Follow, Review? :)**


	14. Kesepian

**My Idol, My Boyfriend**

Himkyu's Present

 **BAP Fiction_Banghim x Daejae x JongLo**

Genre : Romance Comedy

Disclaimer : BAP cast are owned by TS Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi, _Ruined Plot_ , POV _changing_ , Cross-dressing, Alcohol, _seduce_ (gk?), Crack-Pair(little), _Dirty/Harsh word, Impolite attitude,_ etc.

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ini adalah album pertama saat BA baru debut." Youngjae mengeluarkan sebuah album tebal berbentuk seperti buku kamus. Dikeluarkan dari sebuah kotak pribadi yang jadi aset berharganya, disimpan di samping lemari pakaian.

"Ini album summer mereka yang spesial, dan ini kudapat versi limited editionnya.."

Youngjae terus berceloteh memamerkan semua barang-barang berharganya dengan segala pengetahuan yang sangat ia pahami. Padahal yang ingin diberitahu pun tidak fokus pada ucapannya.

Junhong kini berkelana dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia masih melihat gambar-gambar dari sebuah album foto, berisi tempelan gambar wajah para member. Ia membuka setiap halaman dan hanya ingin melihat 1 orang yang sama.

Moon jongup, dengan senyum yang tidak bisa sirna juga. Dengan pesonanya yang mengagumkan, cukup membuat pemuda belia itu getar-getir di usianya yang hampir matang.

"Dan ini adalah album-Hei! Kau dengar aku, tidak?!"

Junhong tersentak hingga hampir menjatuhkan album foto di tangannya. Ia menoleh cepat, dan mendapati Youngjae berseteru pandang kesal padanya.

"Kau daritadi melihat album foto itu, tapi tadi bilang mau pinjam album. Maunya yang mana sih?" Youngjae beranjak dan mendekati Junhong. Ia ingin cari tahu apa yang lebih menarik perhatian Junhong daripada album cd yang ia kumpulkan selama ini. "Siapa yang kau suka? Setiap fans pasti punya 'bias' nya sendiri."

Jari Junhong tidak ragu-ragu lagi menunjuk pada 1 foto bergambar lelaki yang disukainya. Moon Jongup. Yang kala itu tampak tampan hanya dengan pose memoles keringatnya, juga kaus kutang putih yang membalut tubuh kekarnya.

"Wah, pilihan yang bagus. Kau punya selera."

Junhong tersenyum puas. Ia memang menyukai lelaki yang benar-benar terbaik.

"Youngjae, setauku BA itu ada 3 member, ya? Kok isinya cuman foto 2 member aja?"

Youngjae melirik jengah. Kenapa juga topik demikian harus dibawa-bawa?

Ia menghela, lalu mendudukkan diri di ujung ranjang. "Aku suka BA, tapi ada 1 member yang paling tidak kusukai. Jadi untuk apa mempunyai gambar wajah orang yang tidak kusuka."

"Hmm. Kenapa kau tidak suka? Kukira seorang fans itu akan menerima 1 grup sekaligus."

"Ya aku tidak membencinya. Ia hanya menyebalkan di mataku, hingga aku tak sempat tertarik padanya." Youngjae menggerutu. Ia membayangkan wajah Daehyun saja, sudah kesal setengah mati.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Youngjae mengendik bahu. Sejujurnya, ia memang sudah bermasalah dengan 1 member ini sejak pertama kali kenal BA. Lelaki ini penuh pro kontra, suka buat kontroversi, dan membawa-bawa BA dalam skandal. Tapi selamat setiap ada kesempatan.

Ia yakin BA itu sesungguhnya diisi orang-orang _innocent_ yang hidupnya akan tenang. Tapi sebagai pecinta Yongguk, dan membayangkan Daehyun selalu merepotkan lelaki yang dicintainya itu, membuatnya semakin jengah. Hingga ia tidak bisa _respect_ sampai sekarang.

"Sialnya, aku malah keseringan bertemu dengannya." ceplos Youngjae di tengah pemikirannya yang semrawut. Membuat Junhong mengerut dahi melihat keambangan sahabatnya itu.

"Hei ngomong-ngomong kau kenapa tiba-tiba suka BA? Ada hantu apa yang merasukimu? Bahkan aku yang fans berat mereka tidak bisa membujukmu."

Junhong merunduk malu-malu seperti gadis perawan ditanyakan tentang pacar lelakinya untuk pertama kali. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa suka cita untuk membeberkan tabiat Jongup, yang telah menambat hatinya. Membuat dirinya gila untuk tahu lebih banyak pada apa yang Jongup tekuni.

Namun, ia tidak bisa seenaknya bicara jika melibatkan Youngjae.

Youngjae adalah fans dari BA, juga punya teman satu fandom yang bertumpah ruah. Rahasia keduanya tidak boleh sampai terdengar telinga siapapun, apalagi sahabatnya ini yang berkait erat dengan para fans-fans Jongup di luar sana.

Bisa mati keduanya sebelum waktunya.

"A-aku pernah," Junhong ragu. ia belum cukup pandai juga untuk berbohong pada siapapun kecuali jika mengenai dirinya yang suka akting jadi cewek. "aku pernah nonton konser mereka."

"Apa?! Kau serius?!"

Junhong mengangguk. Ia hanya bisa diam saja kalau nanti Youngjae bereaksi semakin curiga padanya.

"Konser apa?! Kapan?! Kok gak pernah bilang!?"

"Eehh-i-itu." Junhong menambat jari-jemarinya. Tidak apakah ia membeberkan informasi yang ini? "Konser terakhir mereka."

"APA?!" Youngjae sergap dua pundak sahabatnya itu. Matanya bulat, ganas, sangat menakutkan untuk ukuran seorang fans yang sedang membludak heboh. "Kau kan belum cukup umur! Dan bagaimana bisa kau datang kesana?!"

Junhong saja tak tahu kenapa ia menjawab itu, dan tidak heran Youngjae akan lansung keheranan. Ia hanya ikut kata hati, "Seseorang yang baik hati memberikan tiket gratisnya untukku."

Tangan Youngjae berhenti mengerakkan tubuh Junhong.

"Seseorang?"

"Di-dia ingin aku menonton konser itu. Berdua, bersama.." Junhong membuang pandangannya. Yang terpenting tidak langsung mengamati dua manik yang penuh tuntutan di hadapannya.

"Junhong..."

Youngjae tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh anak itu. Menghanturnya dengan segala pujian. Ia rasanya sangat senang. Membuat Junhong jadi salah tingkah. "Kau benar-benar terbaik!"

"A-apa?"

"Kau membuatku panik. Ternyata kau beruntung sedang pendekatan dengan fans BA!"

Junhong terdiam mendengar pernyataan Youngjae. Matanya yang indah itu mengerjab-ngerjab tak paham, tapi sedari tadi hanya angguk-angguk kepala mengiyakan apapun yang Youngjae anggap benar semaunya.

Jika ia mencela, Youngjae akan memperbanyak pertanyaan serupa. Namun jika tidak, mungkinkah Youngjae akan menggerogotinya dengan kesalahpahaman?

Junhong berharap ia lupa saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masalah semakin pelik saja, pikir Daehyun kala itu sedang telentang di atas sofa dormnya. Diamati oleh 3 orang yang juga masih berada di dunia mereka masing-masing.

Keempat manusia yang menjadi begitu lelah akibat baru mengejar seorang Paparazzi berandal, akhirnya mulai didatangi sebuah keputusan rumit hingga mereka memikirkannya berjam-jam.

"Ini juga karena kau yang menawarkan berita itu seenaknya saja seperti memberi parsel gratisan. Padahal sudah kita rencanakan pemberitaan hubungan kita ini ya minggu depan." Daehyun yang panik duluan, mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi semua orang. Jangan ganggu dia, yang sedang sangat suntuk.

"Jadi press conf nya dipercepat? Besok?"

Dongwook mengangguk merespon pertanyaan Jongup. "Besok pasti sudah muncul beritanya besar-besar. Jika kita bersembunyi, yang ada kalian semua tidak akan bisa bebas berhari-hari. Harus segera diberi kejelasan." Ia menghela nafas. "Lagipula kalian harus konsen latihan untuk persiapan album bulan depan. Jangan sampai segerombol wartawan mengawasi kalian terus-terusan."

"Aku berpikir itu bagus."

Daehyun yang tadinya sudah tidak peduli, langsung balik tubuh dan mendelik tajam pada si pengucap tadi, seolah ia tak ingin dirinya berucap apapun lagi. Apapun yang dikatakan malah akan membuat sial. _'Pulang saja sana, dasar pengacau_!' pikirnya kalau ia cukup berani.

"Maksudku, semakin cepat semakin baik. Berita ini akan langsung menenggelamkan skandal Daehyun dengan _Eonnie_ , dan beberapa waktu kemudian.. akan semakin cepat pula kontrak kita selesai, bukan? Aku tak mau menunggu 1 minggu lagi."

Daehyun merasa gerah dengan ucapan Diana yang semakin melantur seolah hal ini bisa digampangi. Ia bangun dari tidurannya, dan beranjak mendekat ke Diana. Kepala mereka saling berdekatan. Daehyun ingin menyudutkan Diana.

"Kau tidak khawatir dengan fans mu? Atau perasaanmu?"

Diana mengekeh menyepelekan. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Daehyun. "Santai saja, Dae. Aku kenal kau. Kau kenal aku sejak dulu. Demi sukses, kita akan melupakan perasaan apapun itu. Lagipula sebelum maupun setelah press conf, kita tetap hanyalah teman, bukan?"

Daehyun pun akhirnya menyerah setelah Diana berkata demikian. Ia menjauh. Dia sekedar ingin menetralkan pikirannya karena membayangkan banyak hal. Ia cukup trauma dengan beberapa skandal yang harus ia lewati.

Kalau memang dengan cara begini semuanya cepat berakhir, maka ia terima. Semoga tidak ada masalah buruk lainnya terjadi lagi.

"Kau kenapa frustasi begitu, Dae? Ini resiko karena kau dekat-dekat seenaknya dengan artis-artis perempuan random. Lalu sok baik pada mereka." Dongwook berceletuk. Tidak memperbaiki perasaan Daehyun. Ia justru semakin merasa dipojokkan.

Maka untuk menetralkan diri, ia pun pergi. Masuk ke kamarnya. Mengabaikan 3 orang lainnya yang juga bingung dengan masalahnya.

"Dongwook- _ssi_. Itu bukan atas kemauan Daehyun."

Dongwook memperhatikan Diana yang membalas ucapannya. Wanita itu ingin memperjelas nasib Daehyun selama ini agar Dongwook tidak salah paham. Apalagi situasi ini jadi semakin tegang saja.

"Daehyun tidak _playboy_. Dia hanya terlihat begitu karena karirnya. Ia semakin terkenal karena ia populer di antara fans perempuan. Ia memperbesar koneksi dengan banyak artis perempuan. Dongwook- _ssi_ , aku kenal dia. Dia sahabatku, kami tumbuh bersama hingga sekarang. Hidup kami dulu susah.

Dia tak pernah tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan manapun. Tapi dia peduli dengan mereka.

Itulah kenapa meskipun aku punya rasa padanya, Daehyun tidak akan menerimaku. Bukan karena ia tak suka, tapi karena ia peduli. Ia bukan laki-laki yang merasa pantas."

Dongwook maupun Jongup cukup shock dengan pernyataan itu. Mereka tak pernah mengusik sejauh itu sosok Daehyun yang hidup di antara mereka. Mereka baru tahu dari seorang gadis idola dunia, yang mereka jarang temui, dan juga sering bertengkar dengan Daehyun sendiri.

Itulah kenapa Daehyun cuman tidak _respect_ dengan Diana, dan sering membencinya. Itu karena Diana terlalu banyak tahu tentang diri Daehyun , sampai ia menjauh dan tak ingin siapapun tahu dirinya yang sebenarnya melalui gadis ini.

"Oke cukup tegangnya." Diana pun beranjak, ia memperbaiki sepatu heelsnya yang sengaja ia lepas sedari tadi karena lelah berlari seolah habis menangkap pencuri. "Aku harus pulang. Sekalian bilang pada manajer ku untuk press conf besok."

Dongwook menghela gusar. "Baiklah, aku pun juga akan bilang pada Pak Pres soal press conf kalian besok."

"Aku akan latihan lagi." Jongup memanyun bibir karena ia merasa tidak punya posisi masalah yang sama. "Aku harap masalah ini cepat selesai."

 **Drrrtt Drrrrttt**

Dengan keheningan yang baru saja tercipta barusan, HP Jongup tiba-tiba berdering nyaring membuat kedua pasang mata langsung menengok padanya. Panik, Jongup segera melihat isi kiriman pesan kepadanya.

 **Hai Jongup? Sedang apa? Aku sedang berada di rumah temanku yang juga seorang fans BA. Aku sedang melihat album-albummu. Foto-fotomu sangat keren.**

Astaga. Hati Jongup bergejolak. Ia ingin melompat dari sofa dan mengumandangkan suka rianya dengan kiriman pesan pertama di hari itu, senantiasa dengan sebuah pujian untuk _photoshoot_ nya, dari seorang gadis cantik yang menarik hatinya.

Hari suntuknya menjadi berbunga-bunga.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Lupa bahwa dirinya di ruangan itu tidak sendiri, sontak kaget ketika masih ada 2 mahluk menginterupsi suka citanya. Ia segera melesak masuk HP nya, dan beralih pada topik lain tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Hanya teman. Kau tak apa pulang sendiri, Diana?" begitu si pemuda tampan mulai melaksanakan aksinya dalam mengalih topik. Dongwook tak bisa curiga karena dalam otaknya hanya terisi satu nama, Daehyun. Sedangkan si gadis memang tidak pedulian kalau Jongup maupun Yongguk punya skandal lain. Bukan urusannya, urusannya hanya si sahabat bodohnya itu yang sedang mengumpat di kamar.

"Bisa. Tidak apa, aku bisa hajar penguntit yang mengikutiku dengan tendangan Taekwondo."

Jongup menyesal mempertanyakan hal tersebut.

"Baiklah kuantar kau sampai ke depan. Dan Jongup, bisakah kau hubungi Yongguk dan bilang aku tak bisa menjemput adik temannya itu yang masih SMA?"

"Hah? SMA? Sejak kapan Yongguk punya teman yang adiknya masih SMA?"

"Aku tak peduli. Yang pasti, dia menyuruhku sudah seperti meninggalkan wasiat kematian." Kemudian Dongwook sudah pergi bersama Diana mengantarkannya ke pintu depan. Pastilah sehabis itu Dongwook akan langsung pulang juga tanpa kembali ke dalam dorm.

Di beri petuah demikian, maka Jongup hanya bisa mematuhi saja, jika bukanlah masalah besar. Ia pun mencoba menghubungi Yongguk yang masih di luar negeri bersama calon tunangannya yang sangat brutal itu.

Namun, teleponnya tidak bisa dihubungi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi tak apa jika aku pinjam album fotonya?"

Youngjae membukakan pagar rumahnya untuk Junhong. "Tentu saja. Daripada kau sampai tidak sadar diri di rumahku, mending kau bawa saja ke rumahmu. Aku tak mau tanggung jawab kalau kau kenapa-napa."

Junhong yang dengan manisnya tertawa sambil mengapit album foto itu dengan sepenuh hati. Betapa senangnya dia bisa membawa serta foto-foto calon suaminya itu ditangannya dengan mudah.

Namun ketika baru sampai Junhong akan pergi, tiba-tiba

"Youngjae, Junhong?"

Dua pemuda manis itu terkesiap bertemu serta seorang pemuda yang merupakan teman mereka sendiri, basah kuyup habis diterjang hujan lebat beberapa waktu lalu. Penampilannya sangat miris, ia kelihatan tidak nyaman dengan seragamnya yang basah.

"Astaga! Himchan!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hangatkan dirimu."

Youngjae mengulurkan sebuah minuman hangat berusah susu panas. Junhong masih menemani , mengusap kering rambut Himchan yang sangat basah.

"Kenapa kamu jadi main hujan-hujanan sih?" Youngjae heran. Himchan hanya bisa tersenyum lesu dengan sangat menyesal. "Kukira kau punya keperluan dengan seseorang hingga tak bisa pulang bersama kami."

"Maaf, aku tak mengira ia tak menjemputku hingga saat ini."

"Dan kau masih menunggunya?"

Lemparan tanya Junhong, membuat Himchan hening beberapa waktu.

"A—aku menunggunya."

Junhong maupun Youngjae saling bertatapan seolah melempar tanya, ada apa gerangan yang membuat Himchan tampak begitu sedih ketika mengatakannya seolah seseorang itu sungguh penting untuk kehidupannya.

"Jadi, siapa memang yang kau tunggu?" Youngjae yang paling tidak awas dengan perasaan orang lain, lebih suka _to the point_. Himchan mulai ragu-ragu jawab, tapi cercaan pandang Youngjae memojokkannya. Sementara Junhong hanya terdiam mengamati persengitan yang terjadi. Ia juga sama berharap Himchan mau terbuka pada keduanya.

"Aku rasa aku sedang menyukai seseorang."

" **HAH!?"**

Himchan terperanjat mendengar sentakan kaget kedua sahabatnya itu bersamaan. Wajah mereka pucat pasi seakan mendengar berita bencana datang ke rumah mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, rasanya ini dejavu." Youngjae berpikir keras. "Sejak kemarin kau bilang 'kau suka dia'...SIAPA DIA!? BIAR KUINTEROGASI!" Youngjae paling kalang kabut, sudah menyingsing legan seragamnya. Junhong minta Youngjae untuk tenang sebelum aksi brutalnya menjadi-jadi.

"SIAPA SURUH DIA BUAT HIMCHAN YANG POLOS INI JADI TERNODAI?!"

"Apaan sih, Youngjae? Itu normal bukan jika aku menyukai seseorang." Ungkap Himchan membuat Youngjae bisa sedikit tenang. Walaupun hatinya masih tak terima.

"Ta—tapi, kau jatuh cinta?! Seorang Himchan, dewinya SMA Jaehun? siapa yang membuat jalan pikiranmu yang penuh dengan kepedulian kepada khalayak banyak itu mampu jatuh cinta pada seseorang?!"

Junhong angguk kepala. Ia pun terpaksa harus mengakui pernyataan salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Siapa gadis beruntung itu, Hyung?"

"Di—dia, bukan perempuan."

Sontak tangan Junhong mendekap pundak Himchan dengan keras dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya yang semakin kualahan. "KATAKAN PADAKU, SIAPA DIA, HYUNG!?"

Himchan panik lihat reaksi sahabat polosnya itu. Youngjae putar mata dengan kesal melihat tingkah Junhong yang berlebihan.

"A—aku tak tahu kalian akan mengenalnya." Himchan pun kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah dompet. Dua sahabatnya sama sekali tidak punya _clue_ dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan Himchan.

Tak lama , sebuah foto mungil dikeluarkannya. Entah sejak kapan di dompetnya memiliki foto kecil itu, karena setau Youngjae dan Junhong sekalipun, anak itu tidak pernah simpan foto _polaroid_ atau _photobox_ di dompetnya.

 _Benar-benar orang penting!?_

Foto itu memperlihatkan seorang lelaki dengan kacamata gelapnya, bertubuh gagah. Ia kelihatan tidak asing untuk seukuran laki-laki yang belum pernah dilihat keduanya , bahkan untuk seorang kenalan Himchan. Lelaki itu merangkul Himchan , yang kelihatan bahagia dengan sebuah bando kucing.

Jadinya Youngjae dan Junhong bingung ingin fokus menilai pria asing itu atau malah memuji keimutan Himchan di foto tersebut.

"Tinggi sekali orang itu. Berapa umurnya? Kelihatan lebih tua." Telisik Youngjae cukup matang.

"Ia kelihatan tampan. Cuaca kelihatan bersahabat, tapi ia kenapa pakai kacamata hitam?" Junhong malah ikutan penasaran.

"Aku rasa pernah melihat orang ini."—jika Youngjae tidak salah menebak.

"Namanya Bang Jongdae. Dan—eum—dia adalah salah satu pelangganku di bar."

 **"HAH!?"—** itu hanyalah teriakan dari seorang Youngjae. Junhong hanya mengerjab-ngerjab mata, tidak menyadari 1 fakta yang barusan diungkapkan sahabatnya itu. "Kenapa? Pelanggan bar apa?" tanyanya polos, tak paham.

"Dia bukan om-om nakal, kan!? Tapi kau bilang sebelumnya 'bukan'. TAPI, kalau pelanggan bar berarti...

Sudah kubilang Himchan, jangan berurusan dengan pria-pria hidung belang. Mereka lebih bejat jika melihat yang cantic-cantik di depan mata, termasuk kau!"

Himchan garang, memelototi Youngjae dan menyuruhnya diam. Sudah pasti Youngjae langsung menurut , mengatup bibirnya yang serampangan.

"Aku tak pernah tahu umurnya, yang pasti ia tak setua itu. Aku juga tak tahu banyak tentang dirinya yang mungkin agak misterius. Tapi, Jongdae- _ssi_...

Dia sudah baik padaku dan ibuku." Himchan mengamati foto tersebut serupa bongkahan emas yang berharga. Ia selalu ingin tersenyum melihat foto mereka bersama di taman bermain sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia ba—" Youngjae kemudian mengatup mulut. Mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Apakah sebelumnya dia yang menjemputmu dengan sebuah mobil ?"

Himchan mengangguk. Semakin liar saja teka-teki yang disusun Youngjae jadinya. Ia masih ingat nomor mobil waktu itu. Siapa tahu dengan begitu ia tahu sosok seperti apa lelaki yang tega mencuri perhatian Himchan.

"Hyung tak apa suka laki-laki?"

Himchan maupun Youngjae jadi serba serius ketika mendengar tanggapan Junhong. Keduanya seharusnya sadar telah melibatkan seorang anak yang belum ganjil 17 tahun, sudah melalang buana ke topik sensitive ini.

Namun, ia begitu bersemangat, wajahnya berseri-seri minta penjelasan. Terlalu menyilaukan.

"A—aku tak merasa suka laki-laki, terkecuali Jongdae-ssi."

Youngjae kemudian merangkul akrab lelaki di sebelahnya. "HAHAHA... selamat datang Himchan. Ini yang namanya _fanboying_. Rasanya seperti mengidolakan seseorang walaupun dalam 1 gender. Tapi kau suka bukan karena cinta, kan?"

Hening beberapa waktu, menunggu jawaban dari si empu. Yang rupanya, membelit hati lelaki cantic itu, membuat dua sahabatnya yang lain seketika shock bukan main.

 _JADI INI SERIUS?!_

"k—KAU, Himchan?!" Youngjae tatap baik-baik kedua mata Himchan. "Kau jatuh cinta !? C-I-N-T-A?! CINTA!? Dengan seorang laki-laki!?"

"Bukannya memang begitu yang dari tadi dibicarakan.." Junhong sudah langsung menggerutu karena Youngjae sangat tidak peka.

"Ta—tapi, aduh." Youngjae kemudian putus asa. Ia langsung merebah tubuh ke atas ranjang, sambil menekan-nekan pelipisnya yang berdenyut. "Ini sangat complicated."

Beralih dari belum ridhonya Youngjae terhadap Himchan melepaskan status _single_ nya, Junhong mengajak bicara hyungnya itu jauh lebih serius.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Hyung sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu?"

Himchan memelintir ujung kausnya. "A—aku.. belum. Bagaimana jika Jongdae- _ssi_ jijik padaku? Lagipula, hari ini saja ia tak menjemputku. Mungkin, dirinya, eum."

"Tenang, Hyung. Jangan terlalu takut."

Himchan menghela nafas. "Maksudku. Bahkan ia menciumku, jadi kupikir.."

 **"HAH!?"**

Kemudian Junhong sudah melempar bantal tepat ke wajah Youngjae hingga ia terpental kembali ke ranjang.

"Wah, Hyung! Itu berarti ia sama menyukaimu!"

"Tapi-Junhong? Di—dia kan laki-laki, dan akupun juga. Kami berdua tidak bisa."

"Tidak ada yang melarang orang untuk jatuh cinta. Sekalipun sama gender. Meskipun aku juga suka 1 gender pula, itu tidak masalah."

 **"WOWOWO,** apa-apaan ini?! Kok jadi bahas topik '1 gender' segala?! Kalian beneran jadi homo!?"

Youngjae kemudian dapat lemparan pandang mematikan yang membuat dirinya menciut kembali tak mau menebar garam.

"Bahkan untuk seorang fans boyband fanatic, dan memuja laki-laki berperut kotak-kotak saja, masih merasa heran dengan hal ini? Yang benar saja." Junhong sampai membuang pandang kesal nan jengah. Tentu yang diperlakukan demikian malah tidak terima.

"Hei! Fanboying itu beda urusan!" Youngjae pun dengan memberi waktu sebentar untuk menghela nafas, menenangkan lahir batinnya, sekaligus bermain emosi pada dua sahabatnya. Ini adalah perihal serius yang mengungkit dirinya dalam 1 waktu.

"Oke, aku tidak peduli kalian suka dengan siapa. Aku bukan tipe anti-LGBT, hanya sekedar shock dan belum siap saja.

Yang terpenting, kita bertiga saling jujur, mau terbuka, agar kita saling bantu. Bagaimana? Kita harus saling melindungi satu sama lain, bukan? seperti janji kita terdahulu?"

"Tentu saja, Hyung yang bodoh." Kemudian Youngjae langsung memiting kepala Junhong dengan ketiaknya.

Adu balas sumo keduanya, disambut senyum hangat Himchan yang kemudian dengan rasa hangat nan bahagia, memeluk keduanya seperti dua saudara tersayang.

"Terima kasih, kawan-kawan. Kalian sangat peduli padaku."

Tiga sekawan itu menjadi sangat dekat dan saling bergantung ketika memeluk mesra satu sama lain. Rintik-rintik di luar kamar mereka, malah menambah suasana sejuk yang mengesankan. Sulit menjauhkan ketiganya.

"Oke, sekarang kita saling terbuka saja. Rahasia apa yang kalian sedang simpan. Ungkapkan. Aku tak mau ada curiga-curigaan."

Himchan mengangguk dengan semangat. Sementara Junhong masih ragu-ragu. Ia menunduk agak takut.

"Junhong, aku rasa ada yang ingin kau tunjukkan pada kami?" Himchan, yang sejak lama sudah mencium ketidakberesan Junhong menunggu respon anak itu untuk membuka dirinya. Di antara ketiganya, anak lugu itu cukup tertutup dan misterius.

Dengan tatapan teguh yang begitu serius dari dua hyungnya, Junhong yang rada takut nan khawatir akhirnya bisa mengurai nafas sejenak. Mungkin ini waktunya dua sahabatnya tahu bahwa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun terbangun dari tidurnya yang hanya menghabiskan sekitar 3 jam. Tidak ada pertanda siapapun yang akan membangunkannya. Mungkin mereka pun lelah memperkarakan hal ini terus menerus sampai hari esok yang sebentar lagi berkunjung.

Daehyun merasa kepalanya begitu pusing jika ia tertidur terus. Waktu sudah malam sekitar jam 9. Ia lapar, haus, dan malas bangun.

Dalam keadaan perut lapar, ia mengutuk diri kenapa tidak mengijinkan Youngjae datang saja ke dorm sekedar memasakkan makanan seperti biasa. Ia rindu anak itu dan apron cantiknya.

 **Plak**

Daehyun tersentak segera menampar kedua pipinya. Kenapa bayangan lelaki muda itu menjadi jelas, mendebarkan hatinya beberapa waktu lalu? Apa yang ia pikirkan?!

"Apa ia sudah tahu soal beritaku tentang Diana?" Daehyun kini melihat ke HP nya. Ia mengecek kontak dan menuliskan nama seseorang. Kontak yang ingin sekali ia hubungi. Ia sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah tanpa harus berkelahi dengan cercaan anak itu. Ketika ia tidur kemarin, ketika wajahnya yang imut itu tidak sadarkan diri dan ia bebas mengotak-ngatik isi HP nya.

Ia menampar kembali pipinya.

 **Hei, malam. Apa kau sudah tidur?**

 **Aku kelaparan karena kau tidak datang.**

Send.

Daehyun membelakak mata setelahnya. Ia langsung terbangun dari ranjangnya dengan keadaan super panik. Kenapa jari-jemarinya begitu nakal dan iseng dengan ketidaksadarannya, malah mengirimkan pesan menjijikkan itu pada si empu nomor kontak.

Mati dia.

 _Ting_.

Jantung Daehyun mungkin sudah melompat keluar jika tidak ada pelindung di dadanya berupa sekat otot dan tulang belulang. Suara denting HP nya, memperkirakan sebuah balasan dari orang yang dikirimkan pesan. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia segera mengecek.

Nafasnya mungkin rada tertahan lama.

 **Dasar penganggu. Aku hampir saja tidur. Dan siapa suruh menyuruhku tidak datang?**

 **Jangan lupa makan malam. Nanti kau sakit. Pesan saja.**

Entah gejolak apa yang dirasakan Daehyun saat ini. Bahagia? Terkejut? Kesal? Senang?

Bukan...bukan...Ia merasa LUAR BIASA bahagia.

Bibirnya sudah mengukir senyum sendiri. Ia jadi senang mengetik malam itu. Menghiraukan notif-notif lain dari para fans atau teman-teman perempuannya yang kecentilan.

 **Aku rindu masakanmu...**

Ia menggeleng kepala. Menolak keras. Tidak seperti ini harusnya ia membalas. Membuat keadaan menjadi sangat ambigu.

Kemudian Daehyun malah menghapusnya.

 **Besok, datang lagi, kan?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck, dasar otoriter sekali." Youngjae yang jadi jatuh moodnya mulai mengetik cepat dengan mengumpat-ngumpat kesal. Padahal Sudah dibalas sok perhatian –dengan tak sudi, tapi malah menyuruhnya bekerja.

"Biar saja biar kau kesal juga." Kemudian ia mengirimkan pesannya. Ia melempar HP nya dengan gondok, dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Merasakan kehangatan selimut di malam yang hening. Ia harus tidur lebih cepat karena besok akan ujian, dan seharian ini ia tidak belajar, tapi malah curhat dengan sahabat-sahabatnya

Curhat serius.

 _Ting._

Dengan semangat—entah kenapa—ia pun meraih HP nya dan melihat pesan yang dibalaskan dengan harapan ada perdebatan lama kemudian. Ia senang jika harus membalas kekesalan Daehyun dan menyebabkan pertengkaran kecil di antara keduanya.

Tapi, ia malah tersenyum.

 **Aku tak bisa masak. Jongup apalagi. Jangan harap Yongguk, dia benci masak sendiri.**

 **Kau tahu kan, kau yang terbaik. Youngjaeeii~**

 **Aku mengantuk lagi. Kau juga masih belum tinggi, cepat tidur.**

 **Selamat malam.**

"Aku heran. Berapa kali pun aku mengungkapkan rasa tak suka ku padanya, ia masih saja sok-sok akrab padaku."

Youngjae jadi tidak bisa tidur. Ia masih saja terpengaruh dengan obrolan singkat di kotak pesannya, yang terasa mustahil dan tidak bisa dipercaya.

Ia chatting dengan artis terkenal, bahkan idola yang tidak disenangi. Tanpa siapapun yang tahu.

Senyumannya semakin merekah, menggambarkan bahwa dirinya cukup dihibur. Ia merasa bahwa Daehyun tidaklah seburuk itu, mengesampingkan kebenciannya.

"Aku rasa besok aku harus membuatkan makanan kesukaannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Drrrttt**

 **Drrrtttt**

 **DRRRTTTT**

"Ha—halo" Youngjae rasanya tak kuat sekedar berbicara saja. Ini baru jam 4 pagi, dan dia masih mengantuk. Kenapa ada orang yang menelpon di waktu selarut ini?

"Youngjae! Kau harus lihat artikel! Kau sudah baca?!"

"Kak Jaesung?" Youngjae baru sadar kembali setelah ia mengecek HP nya lagi dan menatap layar yang menunjukkan kontak wanita itu. Mereka memang sudah bertukar nomor sejak lama sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Artikel apa? Ini masih terlalu pagi Kak untuk fangirlingan. Hoahhmm." Youngjae menyamankan kepala di bantalnya lagi.

"Aku juga pasti sadar diri kalo ini tidak penting. Tapi ini sekedar dari fangirlingan. Ini serius! Artikelnya baru keluar 1 jam lalu, dan aku langsung dikabarkan teman baikku. Aku tidak bisa tidur hingga sekarang!"

Youngjae yang merasakan kekonsenan Jaesung akhirnya menyerah untuk melanjutkan tidur paginya. Ia mulai duduk menegap, ikut larut dalam keseriusan. Ada apa?

"Memangnya artikel apa, Kak?"

"Sepertinya Daehyun berulah lagi."

Mata Youngjae yang lumayan lelah, langsung membelakak besar dengan terkejut.

"APA?! Skandal lagi!?"

"Bukan. Ini bukan skandal. Ini konfirmasi!

Daehyun akan mengadakan press conf, mengumumkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak diprediksi sama sekali."

Rasanya dada Youngjae meletup-letup. Ia sangat ketakutan.

"Daehyun akan mengumumkan hubungan kencannya dengan Diana!"

Tersentak juga Youngjae hingga ia sadar berkali-kali lipat. Tidak ada niatan tidur. Dadanya begitu berat seakan ditempa hebat. Begitu sakit rasanya melebihi menerima aksi skandal yang suka dilakukan pemuda itu , dan membuat otaknya mengepul.

Ini hal lain. Ia marah, sekaligus kecewa. Hatinya juga ikut bermain, ia sakit hati. Sangat patah hati. Ia membayangkan wajah Diana yang tersenyum cantik—dan agak arogan, ciri khasnya—sambil bersanding dengan Daehyun. Mereka memang terlihat cocok.

Mengesampingkan pemandangan yang kemarin sempat ia lihat di antara keduanya, yang tidak terlihat akur. Tapi ia tahu, pasti pertemuannya saat itu, adalah membicarakan seputar hubungan mereka yang serius. Yang bahkan Youngjae tidak diijinkan mengetahuinya. Mereka pasti berakting tak akur agar membuat Youngjae tidak curiga.

Siapa Youngjae? Ya, dia hanya seorang fans. Bahkan yang menyatakan diri **membenci** Daehyun.

Pantaskah ia berharap 'Hubungan mereka bukan apa-apa'. Kenapa ia merasa pantas mengurusi percintaan laki-laki sialan itu?! Yang sering ia amuk-amuki. Yang fotonya tidak pernah ia koleksi, yang tidak pernah ia respek.

"Youngjae!? Kau masih disana?! Kenapa kau diam saja!? Aku tahu ini sangat mengecewakan, lagi. Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku ingin sekali datang ke press conf itu dan bersamamu, mengungkapkan kekesalanku pada perbuatannya. Tapi, aku masih di Jepang. Jadi aku tak bisa menyusul."

Tangan Youngjae yang tidak disadari Jaesung, bergetar hebat. HP nya jatuh, ke dalam selimut.

Baru pertama kali ini, ia merasa tak rela melepas Daehyun.

Selama HP nya masih terhubung oleh wanita cantic disana, Youngjae malah mengabaikannya dengan mendekap wajahnya di antara kedua lutut, dan banyak berbicara pada diri sendiri.

 _Apa yang terjadi denganku..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Himchan.."

Pintu kamar usang itu terbuka. Suara kursi roda terdengar , membangunkan seseorang dari tidurnya. Walaupun tubuhnya masih lemas untuk bangun.

Wanita paruh baya itu menaruh punggung tangannya di atas kening pemuda itu. "Astaga, tubuhmu panas nak."

Himchan mengerjab mata. Ia keliru bahwa dirinya sakit. Ia masih cukup semangat untuk berangkat sekolah hari ini.

Namun ketika ia mencoba bangun, Ibunya mencegah puteranya. Ia membiarkan Himchan kembali merebahkan tubuh. "Tidak usah masuk hari ini. Nanti Ibu ijin ke sekolahmu ya. Sekarang ini kau sakit , habis kehujanan kemarin. Kau harus istirahat banyak."

"Tapi, Bu. Hari ini ujian..."

"Masih ada ujian susulan kan? Gurumu pasti tidak keberatan." Ibunya kemudian menggerakan kursi rodanya sendiri, beranjak pergi dari kamar puteranya. "Ibu akan buatkan kamu bubur. Setelah itu pergi ke sekolahmu untuk minta ijin."

"Ibu, tidak perlu..." Himchan terbatuk-batuk. Melihat puteranya semakin keras kepala, ibunya jadi agak memaksa soal urusan ini.

"Tidak usah bekerja juga. Kau terlalu keras kepala kalau sedang sakit. Tidurlah."

Ibunya kemudian menutup pintu dan pergi. Himchan sendirian di dalam kamar itu, dengan keadaan sangat miris dan lemah.

Melihat keadaannya, Himchan tidak bisa memaksa lebih banyak agar tubuhnya bugar dan menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Ia merasa tumben sekali terkena sakit , padahal ia tidak pernah seteledor ini merepotkan siapapun.

MUngkinkah karena dari kemarin ia banyak memikirkan Jongdae?

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Baru beberapa hari saja tak bertemu, ia rindu lagi.

Dan rindunya semakin parah sejak kejadian ciuman itu di taman rekreasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya**

 **3 jam sebelum Press Conf**

"YANG BENAR SAJA JAS NYA BELUM ADA?!"

Daehyun rasanya ingin menyumpal mulut manajernya itu yang sedari tadi terus berceloteh, kalau tidak ya teriak-teriak kepada para bawahan. Ia hilang konsentrasi pada sebuah script yang tidak penting sebenarnya, agar jadi bahan bicaranya di venue yang telah diisi banyak paparazzi. Jaga-jaga aktingnya tidak berantakan dan sesuai rencana sebelumnya.

Diana tidak datang ke ruangan ganti, ia lebih memilih ruangan privasi lain bersama manajernya. Tentu saja itu kebijakan bagus daripada membuat Dongwook semakin jatuh moodnya jika bertemu manajer Diana nanti. Mereka belum bersahabat hingga sekarang.

Menghilangkan rasa bosan, Daehyun memilih untuk membuka HP nya. Ia sudah melabel HP nya agar tidak dibuka sebelum press conf selesai, namun ia begitu penasaran dengan respon para fans yang telah mendapatkan beritanya dan Diana yang sengaja disebarluaskan.

Ia siap jika harus dikutuk, diumpat, bahkan diancam dibunuh oleh fansnya yang liar. Ia sudah biasa.

Masalahnya adalah, teman-teman perempuannya yang centil-centil itu. Sumber popularitasnya, sumber cari mukanya. Mereka semua mengantri di kotak email dan sosmednya meminta penjelasan. Daehyun bahkan tidak ingat pernah mengencani mereka, selain memaksanya minum bersama atau jadi teman dansa di sebuah klub.

Mereka maklum shock, karena baru kali ini Daehyun secara official menyatakan sedang "berkencan" ke sumber media. Yang sedekat apapun hubungan mereka, belum pernah dianggap sampai dibawa ke press conf selain ketauan jadi skandal. Mungkin mereka tak terima. Apalagi jika pasangannya Diana. Gadis tiada dua , yang sulit disaingi. Rapper dunia yang mengesankan.

"Youngjae kenapa tidak balas pesanku? Itu anak harusnya kerja , kan?"

Rupanya Daehyun tidak hanya sedang konsen dengan para fansnya, melainkan Younjae. Yang sejak kemarin memang tidak bekerja di tempatnya sesuai janji. Memang kemarin Daehyun sendiri yang tidak bisa melibatkan Youngjae dengan masalah kemarin. Tapi pemuda itu menjadi ada rasa yang hilang saja jika tidak bertemu dengan anak itu.

Ia menaruh HP nya, dan bertekad bulat akan menghubungi Youngjae melalui telepon. Perasaannya yang sedikit curiga tampaknya rada menghantui, ia akan coba selesaikan setelah press conf ini usai.

Dongwook kembali setelah sibuk berdebat dengan asisten kerjanya. Mukanya masih rada kesal karena masalah jas tadi.

"Ini jasmu. Oh ya, kau sudah baca scriptnya?"

Daehyun mendengus. "Oh ayolah , Hyung. Ke press conf nanti, tidak perlu terlalu serius. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

"Ya, karena kau sudah biasa berhadapan dengan paparazzi untuk membahas skandal-skandalmu."

"Ih, kemarin-kemarin itukan karena salah paham."

Daehyun kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan meraih jasnya. Ia terlihat siap untuk berhadapan dengan kamera.

"Temui Diana, kalian harus membicarakan sesuatu." Perintah Donwook, yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cklek**

"Woah."

Jongup yang baru saja keluar dari dorm nya terkejut karena mendapati Youngjae sudah berdiri di depan pagar. Penampilan pemuda itu tampak horror seperti habis bergulat dengan sesuatu. Ia juga tidak terlihat pakai seragam lengkap seperti biasa.

"Eum, Youngjae? Kau disuruh datang ya buat masak?"

Youngjae tidak merespon.

"Oh ya, Daehyun sih tidak ada. Dia ada urusan. Haha, kau pasti sudah tahu kan urusannya apa? Seperti biasa dari seorang fans yang _up to date_."

Sepertinya ucapan ramah Jongup masih tidak digubris juga. Entah kenapa Youngjae jadi pendiam sekali. Jongup jadi khawatir.

Tapi karena ia cukup kenal pemuda ini yang sepertinya tidak terlalu nakal seperti fans pada umumnya setelah perkenalan singkat di hari lain sebelumnya, Jongup tidak kenapa membiarkan Youngjae sekali-sekali menyinggahi dorm.

"Kau masuk saja. Aku mau pergi sebentar, ada yang ingin kubeli." Jongup menepuk-nepuk pundah lelaki belia itu serasa bocah. Ia kemudian pergi, memberikan kepercayaan penuh pada Youngjae untuk menjaga dorm yang sering kesepian penghuni.

Setelah Jongup pergi, dan keadaan begitu sunyi.

Youngjae hanya mendelik tajam ke arah pintu dorm.

Ia masuk ke dalam. Berleha saja. Tidak ada yang menghalangi. Separuh kepercayaan sudah didudukinya dari boyband tercintanya.

Tapi bukan waktunya untuk memuji diri karena merasa beruntung.

Ia punya tugas lain.

Dari dalam tas ranselnya, ia mengeluarkan 5 balon cat yang sudah dibuatnya sejak dari tadi pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Jongup dengan mulus melintasi jalan. Kepalanya terantuk-antuk karena mendengar lagu kesukannya dari stereo.

 **Drrrttt Drrrrttt**

Suara deringan telepon membuatnya cepat mengabaikan keasyikannya. Ia perhatikan hp nya selagi mengendarai mobil. Betapa terkejut dirinya melihat kontak yang diharapkannya sedang menghubunginya.

"Halo?" secepat kilat dirinya membalas. Ia minggirkan mobilnya di trotoar yang bersampingan dengan gedung SMA.

[Kau sedang apa , Jongup?]

Ah suara yang anggun dan lucu. Jongup rindu suaranya yang begitu jernih itu secara langsung didengar ke indera pendengarannya.

"Aku sedang mengemudi mobil. Membeli sesuatu, Haha.."

[A—apakah aku menganggumu?]

"Oh, tidak-tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Aku sudah tidak mengemudi sekarang."

Jongup menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, ia sedang salah tingkah.

[Hati-hati, Jongup. Aku takut kau kecelakaan.]

Ah, Jongup sekali lagi ingin berteriak bahagia. Ingin sekali ia melompat dan memeluk tubuh jangkung gadis cantic itu sekarang juga sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya. Betapa beruntung sang tunangan adalah gadis semacam Juyong yang begitu perhatian.

Di sela-sela suka rianya, tak lama Ia melihat seorang anak yang begitu familiar. Orang itu berjalan ke mobil dengan sibuk berbicara di HP nya. Kebetulan sekali ya, sedang sama-sama menelpon.

"Loh, itu kan. Anak itu.."

Ia ingat sekali .. Junhong kalau dia ingat namanya. Anak muda yang pernah ia bantu setelah konser. Yang agak arogan, dan susah dijinaki.

Ia melihat ke gapura nama sekolah, dan ada tulisan "SMA Jaehun".

 _Jadi ia bersekolah disini?_

[Oh ya hari ini aku baru saja pulang sekolah.]

"Eh, benarkah?"—Anak itu juga baru pulang sekolah. "Kau sebenarnya sekolah dimana, Juyong? Aku tidak pernah tahu."

[Eum.. tidak bisa kukasih tau. Itu sekolah private, dan hanya orang-orang terpilih saja yang masuk.]

"Ah, seperti yang kuduga. Seorang tuan puteri memang harus masuk sekolah sangat elit, haha.."

Anak laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Mobil itu sudah berangkat dan akan meninggalkan Jongup.

Entah rasa penasaran apa yang sampai mengendalikannya, Jongup pun kembali mengegas mobilnya tanpa ragu. Mengejar ketertinggalannya.

[Dua sahabatku hari ini tidak masuk. Yang satu sakit, dan yang satu lagi kembali bolos. Hmm.. aku sangat kesepian]

"Hei, kau pasti punya teman banyak, kan?" tangan kanan Jongup telaten sekali membolak-balikkan kemudinya mengikuti arahan mobil hitam di depannya.

[Ya, tapi aku tidak sedekat itu dibanding dua sahabatku.]

"Tenang saja, aku bisa saja lebih dekat denganmu. Aku bisa saja menemanimu setiap waktu."

[Itu tidak mungkin! Hahaha.. oh ya bagaimana dengan persiapan albummu?]

"Payah. Hanya aku yang sibuk mengurusi koreo baru. 2 partnerku, punya masalah. Cih."

Jongup membanting kemudi, hampir saja menabrak sebuah motor yang berjalan lambat. Rasa kesalnya diungkapkan dari _'Cih'_ di kata terakhirnya.

[Aku harap semuanya cepat beres. Aku tidak sabar membeli album pertamaku.]

"Oh tentu saja kau harus. Bahkan aku akan membubuhkan namamu di **Thanks to.** "

Tak lama mobil sedan hitam itu berhenti di suatu tempat. Buru-buru Jongup memarkirkan mobilnya beberapa jarak agak jauh dari pengamatan mereka.

Tunggu.

Bukankah tempat ini...

[Oh ya, aku sebaiknya segera menutup telepon. Aku ada urusan. Hati-hati di jalan, Jongup.]

 _Aku hampir saja tertabrak tadi.._ ucapnya dalam hati, namun Jongup hanya bisa tersenyum lega.

"Ya, kau juga. Akan kuhubungi lagi."

 **Tuttutut.**

Jongup akhirnya bisa kembali konsentrasi pada pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah mobil terparkir di depan pintu rumah besar yang tak asing. Hanya sopir yang keluar. Ia tak mengenal wajahnya.

Walaupun pada akhirnya, ia harus kehilangan jejak mobil itu karena sudah masuk ke dalam rumah besar tersebut.

Maka dari itulah, pikiran-pikiran semu muncul dari otaknya. Ia bersandar ke kemudi, dan mulai memprediksi banyak hal.

"Apa jangan-jangan

Perkiraanku selama ini benar?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan sekali."

Daehyun turun dari mobilnya. Dongwook juga.

Diana menyusul dari kursi belakang.

"Hanya press conf biasa, kenapa harus merasa lelah." Diana tidak pernah selesai untuk menginterupsi mood Daehyun yang jatuh. Tentu saja Daehyun rada malas berdebat dengan gadis itu.

"Aku tentu merasa tertekan harus merespon semua orang yang membidik pertanyaan aneh-aneh tentang kita berdua.

Apa lagi saat ada yang bertanya ' _Apa aku sudah tidur denganmu'_? HAH?! Melihat tampangmu saja aku sudah muak, apalagi menyentuh tubuhmu."

"Kau belum saja melihat tubuh telanjangnku yang lebih baik dari model manapun."

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian ini. Bisakah tidak berbuat terlalu kekanakan, dan normal saja. Kalian ini baru saja diributkan sebagai 'sepasang kekasih', bukan lagi musuh dalam selimut." Dongwook menggeleng kepala merasa puyeng menghadapi 2 anak yang tidak bisa akur ini.

Tak peduli mereka akan meneruskan keributan lagi, maka Dongwook langsung masuk ke dalam.

Namun bau-bau cat mengudara langsung ditangkap indera penciumannya.

"Jongup kemana? Kenapa pintu terbuka begini? Dan kenapa ada bau cat? Dia habis ngecat apa?"

Curiga dengan berbagai kondisi, maka Dongwook segera riuh masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Kenapa sih, kok Dongwook hyung jadi pa—"

Entah kenapa Daehyun langsung terdiam setelah ia menyusul masuk ke dalam pula.

Diana yang menyusul di belakangnya pun tidak kalah tercekat melihat kondisi di hadapannya.

"Daehyun, sepertinya ini perbuatan haters..." Dongwook hanya bisa mematung memperhatikan lurus keadaan di depannya yang sangat miris.

"Ah, haters mulai berulah pada hubungan kita, Daehyun." Diana memperparah keadaan dengan memanasi hati Daehyun.

Daehyun yang sedari tadi terdiam karena terlalu terkejut, akhirnya mendecak lidah. Ia kesal, marah, sekaligus kecewa. Tapi, yang ia lakukan malah meraih HP nya.

Dongwook dan Diana melihat perlakuan Daehyun yang begitu garang dan tidak sabaran memperlakukan HP nya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau ingin telpon siapa? Polisi?"

Daehyun yang sedang menunggu hubungan, matanya mendelik kasar ke Dongwook. Manajernya itu tahu, dengan tatapan seperti itu terbaca bahwa Daehyun sedang mengamuk dan tak ingin diganggu. Ia terlihat galak, sekaligus menakutkan. Yang jarang terlihat selama ini.

"Bukan.

Aku ingin menghubungi 'anak' sialan itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Wattpad : miramiyu


	15. Salah Paham

**My Idol, My Boyfriend**

Himkyu's Present

 **BAP Fiction_Banghim x Daejae x JongLo**

Genre : Romance Comedy

Disclaimer : BAP cast are owned by TS Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi, _Ruined Plot_ , POV _changing_ , Cross-dressing, Alcohol, _seduce_ (gk?), Crack-Pair(little), _Dirty/Harsh word, Impolite attitude,_ etc.

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Daehyun mencoba menunggu beberapa waktu lagi. Berkali-kali ditolak, maka berkali-kali ia menghubungi. Ia sengaja melakukannya untuk menganggu pendirian Youngjae yang semakin keras kepala.

"Percuma kau menghubunginya. Dia pasti sudah muak denganmu." Diana berceletuk, dengan terlihat santai meminum susu cokelatnya di antara situasi segawat ini. Mungkin berpikir bahwa bukan pintu kamarnya yang kena balon cat, jadi ia tidak terlalu peduli.

"Aku tidak berpikir, anak semanis dia bisa senekat itu." Diana garuk kepala terheran. "Pertama kali bertemu, kukira dia bisa kuperdaya jadi adik angkatku."

"Berhentilah mengoceh tentang dia jika kau tak tahu apapun." Daehyun kesal, ia meluapkan kejenuhannya dengan menekan tombol yang sama terus menerus untuk menghubungi orang itu. Tapi sampai sekarang, tidak dijawab.

"Oke , cukup." Mau tak mau Dongwook menengahi. Ia Tarik HP daehyun hingga membuat pemuda itu sedikit memberontak. "Berhentilah menggalau diri, dan segera persiapkan saja tugasmu sebagai seorang artis."

Daehyun menggerutu, ia lebih memilih membenamkan diri ke empuknya sofa. Sampai berkali-kali ditegur Dongwook karena perlakuannya terlalu kekanakan.

Diana kemudian melempar bantal sofanya, dan menimpal di atas kepala lelaki tersebut. "Kau tahu dimana anak itu sekolah? Temui dia langsung. Kau yang bawa dia ke situasi serunyam ini. Kau nekat menerimanya,hatersmu, ke dalam dorm ini makanya dia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada member yang dia tak suka. Untung saja dia tidak sampai meluberkan rahasia dirimu yang lainnya."

"Dia bukan hatersku!" Daehyun masih mengambang dalam pikirannya. Hatinya separuh bertahan pada keputusan bahwa Youngjae bukanlah hatersnya sekalipun ia tidak melayani Daehyun cukup baik. "Di—dia hanya belum terbiasa denganku."

"Ohoho.. aku sering dengar tipe omongan itu dari seorang pria." Diana kemudian melirik Dongwook. Ia menebarkan rasa curiga kepada orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Hah?" Tanpa Dongwook sadari maksud tatapan mencurigakan itu dari gadis tersebut.

Setelah memberi waktu sekian untuk dirinya menimbang cara sejenak, "Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya.." Daehyun kemudian mengambil segala perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan. Kunci mobil di tangan. Jaket, kacamata hitam, topi, untuk penyamaran.

"Oy! Kau baru saja mengumumkan hubunganmu dengan Diana, dan kau mencoba pergi!? Wartawan pasti sedang mengincarmu di luar sana." Dongwook tidak terima. Ia tahan pergelangan tangan anak asuhannya itu sehingga tidak pergi lebih jauh lagi. "Kita bisa melaporkan ini ke polisi kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Untuk apa polisi untuk hal sepele ini. Ia hanya salah paham."

"Tunggu. Jangan bilang kau akan jujur pada anak itu!? Kalau semua ini rekayasa!?

Daehyun! Press conf ini adalah hidup matimu! Demi anak itu, kau mau menghancurkan semua rencana!? Ada apa denganmu!?"

Daehyun akhirnya berhasil melepas cegatan hyung nya tersebut. Ia segera melangkah besar-besar meninggalkan tempat. Sebelum keluar, "Aku pun tidak tahu , hyung!" adalah kalimat yang terakhir diutarakannya.

Dongwook shock, ia langsung melempar duduk di atas sofa sambil memijat kening. Ada apa dengan semua anak asuhannya?

"Kurasa Daehyun menyukai Youngjae." Diana duduk dengan kaki jenjangnya terlipat di atas kursi telur merah , favoritnya. Ia yang jadi pelaku juga disini, malah kelihatan biasa. "Sangattt menyukainya."

"Benar kata Daehyun. Kau ini aneh. Kau selalu bicara yang bukan-bukan, bahkan pada sahabat kecilmu sendiri. Jangan bicara seolah Daehyun itu gay." Dongwook malas untuk membela Daehyun lagi sebenarnya.

Tapi Diana malah memperparah mood dengan tertawaan gilanya. Dongwook jadi ngeri sendiri.

"Justru krn aku sahabat kecilnya, aku tahu tabiat Daehyun." Diana kemudian bangkit dari kursi, dan meraih tas nya. "Dia mungkin magnet wanita, tapi dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita manapun.

Kecuali almarhum ibunya.

Jadi aku tidak kaget, kalau suatu saat dia jatuh ke tangan anak itu."

Mata Dongwook langsung membelakak lebar. Matanya lurus pandangi gadis cantic itu menelangsa santai tanpa memikirkan lebih jauh arah pembicaraanya menjadi kurang nyaman untuk 1 pihak. Berapa banyak yang gadis itu ketahui dan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu?

"Aku menginap di kamar Yongguk, yo! Anak itu kan belum pulang sampai seminggu ke depan."

"Terserah kau saja." Dongwook bangun, dan akan pergi ke halaman belakang untuk sekedar menghirup udara sore hari sekedar meringankan otaknya yang panas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LAGI!"

Kemudian anak itu sudah meronta meminta minumannya lagi seperti tidak punya harapan. Gelas yang sama ia taruh di depan seorang pelayan penjaga, dan berharap segera ditaruh cairan cokelat pudar dituangkan disana. Ia ingin melepas stress. Ia pusing kepala.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti orang mabuk , anak muda. Umurmu bahkan masih bocah. Jauh dari Himchan. Ck."

Hyunsik (partner Himchan di café , tempat kerja part time lainnya) akhirnya menuangkan air teh ke dalam gelas tersebut. Ini sudah tuangan ketiga, dan anak di depannya tidak berhenti meminta hal yang sama karena—katanya—dia sedang ingin melepas stress.

Dengan teh?

"Aku ini cuman beda setahun, Hyung! Bahkan aku tidak mau panggil dia dengan banmal."

"Yay a ya... untung saja kau ini sahabatnya— _dan manis_ (ia mengucapkannya dengan nada yang terlalu rendah), aku mau saja meladenimu."

"KEMANA SIH HIMCHAN!? Masa ketika aku butuh dia , malah ngilang. Padahal kemarin dia curhat aku dengerin."

Hyunsik pun menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya Youngjae malas mendengar ucapannya, dan lebih suka meladeni emosinya yang masih susah terkendali "Himchan sedang sakit. Bukankah kau sahabatnya lebih tahu hal ini?"

"Eh?" Kemudian Youngjae berpikir lama. Mungkinkah karena hujan kemarin? Ia kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Mengerang kesal.

"AH SEMUA SAKIT! AKU JUGA SAKIT!

Hyung, hibur aku!" ia menarik-narik manja tangan Hyunsik seperti keduanya sudah sangat dekat. Padahal kenalan saja baru hari ini.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, Bocah. Ngobrol saja. Aku masih punya shift panjang untuk menutupi kekosongan Himchan juga."

"Nghh.. kenapa sih semua bantuin Himchan. Tapi gak ada yang mau bantuin aku." Youngjae mulai kerucut bibir. Hyungsik, sebagai seseorang yang mudah luluh dengan tampang kasihan seperti itu, hanya bisa jatuh pendirian.

"Memangnya kau kesal karena apa?" Hyungsik akan coba membuka percakapan. Agar Youngjae mau terang-terangan padanya, dan tidak membuat percakapan ambigu lain yang tidak jelas.

"Aku benci dengan salah satu anggota BA. Dia membuat skandal terus-menerus, mempersulit BA. Dan sekarang ia membuat pengumuman kencan dengan seorang artis besar, merepotkan BA. AKU KESAL!"

Hyungsik shock. Kenapa jadi ngomongin boyband?

"BA –Boys Absolute? Jadi permasalahanmu dari tadi, karena boyband ?"

"MEMANGNYA SALAH AKU MENGHARAPKAN BA TENANG TANPA ORANG ITU MENGANGGU!? Dan kenapa cuman aku yang beranggapan bahwa orang itu _tikus_ di grup?! Kenapa cuman aku!? Kenapa semuanya masih saja mendukung dia!?"

Oke, Hyungsik mulai bingung harus respon apa. Mungkin dia diam saja sambil mencuci gelas, dan membiarkan anak itu berceloteh seperti radio yang menemani aktivitasnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerima pengumuman kencannya. Dia selama ini sok-sok baik cuman untuk mencuri perhatianku, membuatku juga menyukainya. Huh!? Yang benar saja. Sikap baiknya malah membuatku semakin tidak suka. Apalagi setelah ia memamerkan hubungannya dengan Diana tanpa berdosa."

Hyunsik mengendik bahu. Respon sederhana untuk memastikan Youngjae bahwa ia masih focus juga dengan curhatannya sekalipun ia masih sibuk dengan hal lain.

"Aku tidak rela ia bahagia terus, senang-senang terus. Bermesraan terus. Bahkan Yongguk dan Jongup saja tidak berkencan dengan siapapun. Dia malah menyalahi aturan. Enak saja! Dasar!"

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah selesai ceritanya?"

Youngjae yang sedang emosi, langsung menegak tehnya dalam sekali minum. Ia sudah lelah.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir, kau ini terlalu berlebihan?"

Mata Youngjae mendelik tajam. Ia sedikit tidak terima.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, jangan diurusi. Tapi kau membicarakannya terus-terusan tanpa putus asa. Masih ada member lain kan yang bisa kau urusi? Apa kau tidak ingin membicarakan member kesayanganmu sendiri?"

Youngjae terdiam.. eumm.. rasanya ia ingin membela diri, tapi apa yang ditimpali oleh Hyungsik membuatnya mengatup mulut.

"Kalau kau mempersulit diri seperti itu terus, tidak ada gunanya. Belum tentu orang itu akan mengikuti kemauanmu.. Apalagi peranmu disini berbanding sama dengan fans biasa. Biarkan dia jalani apa yang dia mau. BA toh masih terkenal sampai sekarang. Kurasa itu tidak berpengaruh terlalu besar. Dan, fenomena kencan cukup banyak di kancah peridolaan. Bagus kalau orang itu tidak sembunyi-sembunyi lagi soal kencannya. Ia tak membuat skandal lainnya. Bukankah kau harusnya berterima kasih?"

Youngjae berkerut dahi. Kenapa ia harus berterima kasih?

"Dengarlah beberapa perempuan yang duduk di ujung sana. Jika kau dengar baik-baik, omongan mereka tidak jauh dengan percakapan kita ini."

Youngjae kemudian melihat kea rah lain, dari tempat duduknya. Di pojokan café, 3 perempuan duduk bersama sambil serius membicarakan banyak hal. Mereka terlihat santai, tidak seemosi Youngjae.

 _'Aku sebenarnya tidak rela juga kalau Daehyun berkencan dengan Diana.'_

 _'Tapi mereka terlihat cocok.. Itu tidak buruk. Daripada rumor nya dengan Shim Eonnie yang terdengar menjijikkan'_

 _'Ya, Daehyun tidak seperti itu. Artis-artis perempuan itu saja yang kegatelan. Kurasa Diana lebih cocok ketimbang mereka. Ia tomboy, keren, baik, dan menarik. Bersanding dengan Daehyun, mereka terlihat sempurna. Dan kurasa Diana tipikal perempuan yang independent dan tak suka manja-manja. Daehyun jadi lebih banyak memanjakan kita , kan? Hahaha!'_

 _'Ya, aku bisa berpikir positif setelah kalian berpikir begitu. Sebagai fans Daehyun, mau tak mau aku menerimanya.'_

"Bahkan seorang fans Daehyun saja bisa cukup terbuka. Kau yang bukan, malah mempermasalahkannya sendiri."

Youngjae kembali memperhatikan Hyunsik.

"Atau ada hal lain yang membuatmu terus terganggu dengan segala keputusan yang Daehyun ambil?" Hyunsik tersenyum. "Kau pasti sangat menyukainya."

Youngjae terbelakak hebat. Ia menggebrak meja. "HAH?! Jangan aneh-aneh, deh. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Kan sudah jelas aku ini benci padanya!"

"Kata benci itu tidak sepenuhnya punya arti yang negative, loh." Hyunsik pun tertawa senang setelah berhasil menggodai Youngjae. Pemuda di hadapannya tidak habis berpikir bisa mengobrol dengan orang yang salah. ia memutuskan untuk pulang, karena merasa mood nya malah semakin dikacaukan.

"Pesanku adalah.." sebelum Youngjae beranjak pergi, ia diperingatkan Hyunsik. "Coba buka hati dan pikiranmu, sebelum kau lelah sendiri. Tidak buruk untuk mencintai seseorang yang kau benci."

"Hyung kau aneh! Aku ini bukan homo!" kemudian Youngjae keluar dari café tersebut, dan enyah dari pandangan Hyunsik. Langkahnya besar-besar dan ekspresi mukanya lumayan galak. Pintu café saja terbanting tak enak rasa.

Hyunsik pun lekas tertawa, dan menggeleng. Ia benar-benar menemukan seseorang yang unik barusan. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat Youngjae semakin hancur moodnya, tapi justru berusaha menghibur Youngjae agar lebih berpikir positif.

Mungkin ia butuh waktu untuk menyadarinya.

Tak lama, ia melihat sesuatu di depan matanya. Sebuah kantung hitam entah milik siapa.

Saat ia melihat ke dalamnya, rupanya adalah HP seseorang.

"Pasti punya Youngjae." Ucapnya ketika melihat keadaan HP itu. Sampai penasaran dirinya, dia sedikit lancang melihat ke layar utama handphone tersebut. Mungkin ada kontak yang bisa dihubungi untuk mengingatkan Youngjae bahwa HP nya tertinggal.

 **TING**

Tiba-tiba ada telepon masuk. Tanpa ada suara atau getaran. Rupanya dari tadi seseorang menelponnya , tapi tidak sadar karena nadanya dinonaktifkan. Aneh-aneh saja. Siapa yang seharian ini ia coba anggurkan?

"Halo?"

Suara laki-laki terdengar amat terkejut. Pasti mengira 'sesuatu' karena yang menjawab bukan nada lembut Youngjae.

"A—aku teman dari temannya Youngjae. Barusan dia ke café tempatku bekerja." Hyunsik ladeni saja apa yang dimaui orang di seberang sana. Kenapa rasanya suara orang ini pernah ia dengar?

"Eum, alamat rumah?" apa ia harus memberikannya? Ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana Youngjae tinggal.

Tapi kelihatannya orang di seberang ini sangat terburu-buru dan ingin bertemu Youngjae. Ia terdengar panik. Hyungsik tidak enak hati jadinya.

"Datang saja ke cafeku. Mungkin dia akan kembali sebentar lagi mengambil HP nya. Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu alamat rumahnya. Ya, café molly. Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku bisa sangat kacau hingga teledor meninggalkan HP!? Ini semua karena Daehyun sialan yang tidak capek menelpon aku terus."

Youngjae menghentak kaki berkali-kali di atas trotoar panjang tersebut untuk membawanya kembali ke café setelah sadar di kantung jaketnya tidak ada HP nya.

Ia sampai menghela nafas kembali, karena perasaannya belum bisa lega mengingat pembicaraan Hyunsik. Mau sampai kapan rasa menyedihkan ini menghantuinya.

Apakah benar ia ini terlalu banyak ikut campur urusan Daehyun yangs sekiranya bukan orang yang ia suka?

"Tidak. Aku ini tidak cemburu padanya. Aku tidak—"

 **Tring**

"KYAAAAA!"

Youngjae langsung sesak nafas setelah masuk ke dalam café. Pikirannya yang masih belum focus , malah makin diperkacau dengan keberadaan banyak orang di dalam café—yang baru beberapa menit ditinggali. Ada apa gerangan!?

"DAEHYUN!"

Sontak Youngjae langsung terkejut, dengar beberapa gadis teriak-teriak bersamaan dengan nama yang sangat tidak ingin ia pikirkan.

Perasaan tidak enak muncul, mungkin ia harus pergi. Persetan dengan HP nya.

"Hey!"

Oh ya , suara itu. Ia harus benar-benar pergi.

Sambil mempertinggi kerah jaketnya, sekedar menghalangi rupa wajahnya dari orang banyak, ia keluar café. Semakin garang dengan orang-orang penasaran yang tiba-tiba menyambutnya di pintu masuk. Ia mencoba menghindari keramaian, bersikap seadanya, bersikap tidak peduli.

"HEYY!"

Suaranya malah semakin dekat, maka Youngjae harus lari. Menjauh-menjauh. Harus menemukan kendaraan paling dekat yang akan membawanya pergi. Ia tidak mau mengurusi Daehyun dan fans-fans kelaparannya.

Sebuah taxi terparkir di depan sana. Ia tidak peduli taxi itu sedang menunggu siapa. Ia masuk saja ke dalamnya, segera menaruh uang yang ada di kantungnya, entah lebih atau kurang. Sang supir agak terbengong lihat anak muda terburu-buru masuk ke dalam kendaraannya.

"Pak, pergi sekarang juga ke alamat JL. Hyeondo 12..."

"Oh.. i—iya."

 **Cklek**

 **Duak**

"Oke Pak, kita pergi."

 **"THE HELL!?"**

Daehyun langsung cengengesan lihat Youngjae kaget bukan kepalang dengan kemunculannya. Mobil sudah terlanjur berangkat, dan Youngjae tidak bisa melarikan diri kemana-mana lagi. Tampaknya hasil penyamaran Daehyun cukup ampuh melepaskan dia dari para fans kelaparan.

"MAUMU ITU APA SIH?!"

Daehyun menjentik jari. _Pertanyaan bagus_ , pikirnya. Ia lalu merogoh sesuatu di jaketnya.

"Pertama, aku ingin mengembalikan HP mu yang tertinggal."

Daehyun mengulurkan hp dalam kantung hitam. Youngjae segan, mengambilnya dengan kasar..

"Kedua, aku butuh penjelasan. Kenapa kau mengecat pintu kamarku, padahal aku belum bilang? Well, setidaknya kau tahu kalau aku suka warna-warna cerah."

Youngjae berdecak, ia juga menggertak gigi. Ternyata usahanya tidak bisa buat Daehyun jera juga. Ia malah terlihat bersenang-senang dengan aksi protesnya beberapa waktu lalu yang ia lampiaskan kepada pintu kamar milik Daehyun.

"Apa kau tidak suka dengan berita hari ini?"

Youngjae malas jawab. Kenapa ia harus ladeni pembicaraan dengan orang aneh di sebelahnya ini.

"Kau cemburu ya? Denganku

Atau...cemburu pada Diana?"

Youngjae menatap dengan nyalang galak ke Daehyun. Tindakan tak setuju secara tiba-tiba. "Kau ini kenapa sih?! Bisa tidak urusi pacarmu saja ! Jangan ganggu-ganggu aku lagi!"

Daehyun mengerutkan dahi. "Hah? Loh, aku cuman mau kau jelasin padaku, dan kembali bekerja padaku."

Youngjae yang tampaknya semakin jatuh moodnya, mengerang kesal. "Aku mengundurkan diri, ok!? Yongguk bahkan tidak pernah makan masakanku. Aku tidak peduli lagi! Untuk apa memasak untukmu!? Janji kita batal! Kau tidak berguna."

"Tidak ada yang bisa masak di dorm, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Ya?! Lalu!? Masih ada Diana, pacarmu."

"Diana tidak bisa masak. Kau berharap dapurku hancur di tangannya?"

"Belajar masak saja dengannya! Dia pacarmu, kau harus perhatiin dia sedikit!"

"Dia bukan pacarku, Youngjae."

"Sekarang kau melampiaskannya pada pacarmu sendiri!? Laki-laki macam apa kau!"

"Aku tidak mungkin jadi pacarnya, _damnit_ Youngjae!"

"KAU KENAPA SELALU MEMPERMAINKAN HATI WANITA , HAH!?"

"Eum, anu.."

Youngjae perhatikan ke supir di depannya. Ia baru sadar perjalanan mereka sudah berakhir. Supir taxi tersebut kelihatan ketakutan untuk menganggu perdebatan antara anak muda dan pria asing dengan setelan serba tertutup di sebelahnya.

Kemudian Youngjae melenggang keluar. Daehyun tidak terima ia ditinggalkan dengan kesalahpahaman terus. Maka juga ia akan keluar dari taxi. Namun sebelumnya, ia meninggalkan tip lebih banyak dari ongkos sebenarnya ke supir taxi.

"Anggap saja percakapan tadi tidak pernah ada, paham, Pak?"

Pak supir itu angguk-angguk kepala saja. Sambil memandang heran melihat sepasang laki-laki itu saling kejar-kejaran seperti pertengkaran sepasang kekasih.

 _Apa jangan-jangan mereka pasangan gay?_

Sementara itu, Youngjae sudah berjalan lebih jauh. Ia tidak berharap diikuti, tapi rada malas juga kalau berharap banyak. Daehyun ternyata lebih keras kepala dari yang ia bayangkan. Langkah sepatu mahalnya sudah semakin dekat padanya. Jalanan sepi seperti ini, ia tidak bisa minta tolong mengenyahkan mahluk di belakangnya.

Kalaupun ia minta tolong, yang ia dapatkan justru teriakan histeris fangirl mengerubungi mereka berdua.

"Hei! Youngjae! Dengar aku dulu, astaga!"

Tepat di depan suatu rumah, Youngjae tergesa-gesa akan masuk.

Baru saja pagar rumah dibukanya, Daehyun berhasil menahan.

Tangan Youngjae dipegangnya. Kemudian tubuh Youngjae ditarik menjauh dari pagar rumahnya sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku! Atau aku teriak sampai fans-fans gila mu itu keluar semua!"

"Teriak saja, dan setelah itu rekayasa ini bisa menguap bersama dengan rumor sialan itu. Dan rumor lainnya antara kita berdua muncul ke permukaan."

"Maksudmu?"

Daehyun menghela nafas. Ia gemas melihat kepolosan Youngjae yang belum peka juga dengan segala pertingkahan dibawanya selama ini. Mata pemuda itu mengerjab heran. Semakin polos aja pemandangan di depannya. Ia begitu manis.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Daehyun melepas maskernya.

Ia menarik kepala Youngjae, menarik tengkuknya. Sampai tak ada jarak di antara keduanya.

Sampai bibir mereka menyatu lekat dalam kisaran beberapa menit. Ciuman terbentuk begitu saja di luar kesadaran Youngjae, hingga lelaki itu membelakak mata di antara lumatan daging yang tak berjarak tersebut.

 **TSAKK**

Suara bungkusan karton terjatuh. Membuat keduanya terinterupsi segera, dan melepas pagutan masing-masing. Keduanya langsung adu tatap ke orang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan ekspresi terlanjur shock.

"Ja—Jaebum?"

Jaebum disana. Ekspresinya shock tidak lekas juga.

"Hyung! Tanganmu lepas dong!"

Dan dua tangan Jaebum mendekap dua mata Junhong yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Tidak ingin pemandangan di depan mereka jadi tontonan tak terlupakan bagi bocah belum matang seperti Choi Junhong yang sekedar punya 1 niat baik, menjenguk Youngjae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

Pria berwibawa di sebelahnya tertawa. Ia mengangguk setuju.

"Kurang lebih 5 tahun, setelah aku pergi berbisnis ke luar negeri. Tapi kau masih terlihat sama."

"Hahaha.. sama saja. Kau juga tetap popular meskipun sudah punya istri."

Kedua pria tampan itu saling membalas tawa jenaka serupa persahabatan yang telah lama terlewati. Mereka memang sahabat , sejak dipertemukan semasa SMP. Tidak dipungkiri betapa dekat keduanya sebagai teman lama, dan teman bisnis.

"Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di Korea?" pria dengan setelan cokelat muda itu sangat penasaran. Duduknya tidak formalitas lagi, agak santai seperti menjamukan teman akrab di sofa ruang tv.

"Selama mungkin. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Aku harus mengurusinya." Pria dengan setelan hitam pekat di sampingnya, mendesah lemah. Wajahnya tampan tidak sesantai beberapa menit lalu..Ia mungkin larut dengan rasa lelah, dan khawatir setelah memikirkannya.

"Ada masalah apa, Siwon?"

Pria di sampingnya hanya tersenyum pesimis. Ia tidak yakin akan mengumbar fakta yang diinginkan teman lamanya itu.

"Hey, Yongin. Daripada membahas masalahku, bagaimana jika aku mempertanyakan dirimu? Kapan kau akan menikah lagi? Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu sebagai seorang laki-laki yang setia."

Donghae, asisten sekaligus supir mobil Siwon kala itu sampai melirik dari kaca spion. Pembahasan dua pria sudah beristri memang sangat random.

"Aku tidak tahu." Yongin hanya membuang pandang. "Aku merasa bersalah untuk menikahi wanita lain. Setelah aku banyak mengecewakannya semasa hidup."

Siwon menaruh dagunya, dibantalkan oleh lengannya yang terpagut di kenop pintu. Ia perhatikan Yongin. Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu, juga masih terlihat awet muda untuk pria berumur 50an, sangat mapan, tampan, puteranya mandiri dan artis popular. Kenapa masih saja larut dengan kegalauan yang sama sejak berpuluh tahun silam?

Siwon baru ingat betapa mirisnya Yongin ketika sedang jatuh cinta...

"Kau pasti sudah bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Yongin melirik Siwon. Lelaki gagah itu tertawa kecil untuk memberi sedikit hiburan ke percakapan mereka. Yongin jadi salah tingkah untuk tidak bisa berbohong.

"Hah..." Siwon menghela nafasnya. "Kau tidak menyerah mengejar perempuan itu. Ya memang untuk levelnya, dia memang dikatakan gadis pujaan. Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum ia membencimu dan menikahi pria lain."

Yongin hanya terdiam karena merasa terpojok. Oh ayolah, kenapa yang _itu_ lagi?

"Jika Yongguk tahu kau masih punya rasa dengan wanita lain meskipun kau sudah menikahi ibunya, aku yakin dia tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Kurasa peringatanmu sudah terlambat , Siwon."

Siwon tak kaget. Ia malah berdecak kesal. Sudah ia duga konflik antara anak bapak ini berawal karena hal itu.

"Tapi aku akan mencoba membuatnya paham."

"Maksudmu?"

Tak lama kemudian, mobil yang mereka gunakan berhenti di depan sebuah toko swalayan. Donghae yang konsen mengemudi, kemudian menengok pada jok belakang , memohon ijin sesuatu.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya akan belikan rokok seperti yang anda mau."

"Oh ya, terima kasih, Hae."

Donghae kemudian pergi. Tak ingin menginterupsi lagi percakapan di antara keduanya yang terdengar rahasia. Lagipula , sejak pertama kali ia bertemu Yongin—ia seperti memiliki firasat tidak enak. Sama seperti ia menganggap Jongup mendekati tuan mudanya, Junhong.

Ia memasuki swalayan tersebut. Tidak begitu ramai, tidak begitu kosong. Beberapa masih asik memilih barang.

Donghae lekas pergi ke stal yang berisi berbagai merek rokok (di Korea, penjualan rokok sangat bebas sehingga ditaruh di stal-stal pada umumnya seperti menjual produk biasa). Bosnya itu lebih suka rokok mentol yang agak mahal. Walaupun jarang terlihat merokok, tapi Siwon tidak pernah lupa membawa untuk berjaga-jaga jika ia membutuhkannya.

Apalagi akhir-akhir ini ia stress karena pekerjaan dan keluarganya.

"Hmm.. obatnya seperti.."

Donghae yang mendengar suara yang familiar, kemudian teralihkan konsennya kepada wanita berkursi roda yang sedang berbincang dengan penjaga toko.

"Puteraku jarang sakit, jadi aku tidak terbiasa membelikan obat—"

"Bibi Hayeon?"

Wanita di kursi roda itu terkesiap. Ia tersentak melihat lelaki tampan dengan setelan rapih seperti pegawai eksekutif menegurnya dikala ia linglung.

"Donghae?"

Donghae yang jarang tersenyum, malah terlihat bahagia dengan mengumbar senyum lebarnya pada Hayeon. Wanita muda itu segera memberikan tepukan _'sudah lama tak bertemu'_ ke lengannya. Ia terlihat lebih tampan—pikirnya.

"Tumben sekali sampai berpapasan begini. Bagaimana kabarmu, Hae?"

"Baik sekali, Bibi. Bibi juga terlihat bersemangat sekali sampai jalan sendiri kemari. Himchan kemana?"

Tidak heran memang keduanya sudah begitu dekat. Selain Donghae cukup ingat siapa sahabat dekat tuan mudanya, Donghae juga pernah berkunjung ke rumah Himchan demi keinginan Junhong yang dahulu cukup manja. Lagipula ibu Himchan sangat baik, dan penyayang. Sosok keibuannya terlalu membekas untuk Donghae sendiri.

"Ia sedang sakit. Makanya Bibi bingung mencarikan obat untuknya. Ia jarang sakit. Terakhir kali ketika umurnya masih 15 tahunan. Itupun juga ia cepat sembuh."

Hayeon kembali menerka-nerka pada setumpuk produk obat demam di hadapannya. Ia takut salah memilih. Jangan sampai puteranya kenapa-napa karena perbuatannya sendiri. Puteranya sangat berharga untuknya.

"Biar kupilihkan, Bibi. Ayahku adalah _pharmacist_. Aku tahu obat seperti apa yang bagus untuk orang demam." Donghae kemudian menginteruksi si penjaga toko untuk mengambilkan apa ia inginkan. Produk-produk lain ditengahi, yang sesuai harapan. Tapi Donghae masih cukup teliti untuk melihat petunjuk lain di produk tersebut. Ia sangat konsentrasi.

"Ini obat bagus. Zat kimianya tidak banyak. Harganya juga tidak terlalu mahal."

"Benarkah? Ini yang kuinginkan." Hayeon menanyakan harga, yang kemudian transaksi di antara penjaga dan pelanggan berlangsung cukup cepat. Ia tidak tahu, pekerjannya bisa cepat usai begini jika bertemu Donghae.

"Terima kasih banyak, Nak. Kau sangat membantu sekali. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau kemari untuk apa?"

"Majikanku ingin membeli rokok."

"Kau benar-benar sangat rajin, dan bertanggung jawab ya, Donghae. Makanya aku selalu mengira kau ini adalah jelmaan Puteraku, haha.." Hayeon menepuk-nepuk pundak Donghae yang kala itu sedang berdiri di belakang kursinya, ia hendak mengantarkan Hayeon ke pintu keluar.

"Himchan lebih ramah dariku, Bibi." Donghae tersenyum sangat rupawan. Bahkan gadis-gadis pembeli lainnya, sampai terbengong-bengong saking terpukaunya. "Aku rasa Bibi terlihat makin sehat saja dari hari ke hari."

"Aku memang selalu sehat, demi masa depan Himchan. Haha.."

Donghae pun mengangguk, ia sangat terkesima dengan pendirian Bibi di depannya yang tidak pernah terlihat putus asa untuk seorang wanita yang lumpuh. Tidak pernah putus asa, tidak terlihat menyerah.

"Hayeon?"

Tak lama, percakapan merekalah yang terinterupsi. Ketika mereka keluar dari swalayan tersebut, seorang pria keluar dari mobil begitu tergesar-gesa tak lama kemudian. Mereka berdua saling mengalih pandang pada orang yang menegur si Bibi, dengan tampang sulit percaya. Hayeon bahkan menanggapinya dengan kaget. Seperti keduanya tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi.

"Yongin?"

Sesaat kemudian, Yongin menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat tulus. Untuk ukuran pria pekerja keras, dan bahkan baru saja bercerita hal menyedihkan di atas mobil tadi, pria itu berubah kontras menjadi sangat ramah.

Dan Donghae pun terheran. Kenapa tatapan Yongin melemah pada sosok Bibi Hayeon? Kelihatannya mereka punya pertemuan tak terduga di waktu-waktu sebelumnya.

Dan di belakang punggung pria itu, Siwon mengintip dari dalam mobil. "Hayeon? Hey, sudah lama tak bertemu!"

Dua pria elit itu memberi sapaan hangat pada si wanita tak berdaya. Entah ekspresi apa yang diberikan Hayeon kepada dua pria itu yang menegurnya karena reunian kebetulan ini. Donghae hanya menebak, Hayeon masih kaget karena sudah lama tak berjumpa dengan dua pria itu.

Ini sulit dipercaya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DAEHYUN!? JUNG DAEHYUN DARI BA?!"

Jaebum tentu akan kaget. Sudah ke sekian kali ia berteriak sendiri karena terkejut banyak terhadap kenyataan sangat mencengangkan setelah diceritakan Youngjae. Kepalanya sangat sakit menerka banyak hal tak terduga.

"Jika Noona tahu, aku akan dibunuh olehnya."

Youngjae masih saja tenggelam ke dalam bantalnya. Mendekap wajahnya, menenangkan diri sekaligus mencoba memberi waktunya untuk kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia masih rada shock.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa sedekat itu?! Maksudku.. kalian tidak sedang menyimpan skandal kan?

Wait, bukannya baru tadi pagi dia mengumumkan.."

"OH DIAM KAU JAEBUM! AKU SEDANG STRESSSS!"

Jaebum langsung tutup mulut setelah Youngjae mengamuk karena muak mendengar nama Daehyun Daehyun Daehyun terus-terusan.

Tidak bisakah ia lebih tenang seperti Junhong yang belum paham betul situasi mendesak ini? Ia dari tadi hanya duduk diam saja.

"Orang itu berusaha mempermainkanku! Aku tidak akan memaafkannya!" Youngjae meninju-ninju boneka _matoki_ merah favoritnya berkali-kali (walaupun ia tidak niat menyakiti boneka kesayangannya itu) untuk melampiaskan kemurkaannya.

"Ya, kau sudah memperlihatkannya setelah kau menamparnya tadi.

Ugh.. untung saja hanya kita berdua yang melihatmu. Sampai ada fans Daehyun, aku dan Junhong akan memberikan berita duka duluan ke sekolah besok."

Youngjae kerucut bibir kesal. Dia sudah malas memikirkannya. Ia pun berhak membela diri karena ia dilecehkan beberapa waktu lalu. Tidak salah jika tangannya otomatis mengenai wajah tampan pujaan seluruh umat wanita di luar sana.

"Bagaimana bisa Hyung dan Daehyun sampai disini dan bahkan kalian..." Junhong akhirnya angkat bicara setelah beberapa waktu dibuat bingung dalam keadaan. "Sudah sedekat itu kah?"

Youngjae menghela nafas. "Aku lupa memberitahumu.

Tapi aku bekerja part time di dorm mereka untuk beberapa saat."

" **WHAT THE!?"**

Jaebum dan Junhong shock berat. Seorang Youngjae—si pemburu BA paling ganas , bisa sampai bekerja di dorm mereka!?

Apakah mereka kebetulan memungut anak ini? Atau mereka belum sadar Youngjae itu sangat menakutkan kalau sudah melibatkan BA!?

"Jangan melihatku begitu. Aku sudah mengundurkan diri. Dan tidak terjadi hal jelek apapun."

Jaebum pun menghela nafasnya. Berita bagus sejauh ini.

"Bukan masalah itu. Tapi yang sekarang jadi masalah, apa sebabnya Daehyun tiba-tiba menciummu ? Kau pasti bukan pekerja spesial atau bahkan manajer mereka—apalagi jadi penghilang libido tingginya, tp dia sampai mengikutimu hingga ke rumah!?"

"MANA KU TAHU! Aku tidak peduli." Youngjae menidurkan diri. Ia malas menanggapi penghakiman siapapun.

"Hyung, tidak mau bicara dengannya, untuk memperjelas semua ini?"

Dari belakang kepalanya, ia menggeleng, tertanda "tak mau"

"Aku akan rehat, tentang BA. Mood ku buruk dan semakin buruk jika memikirkan mereka."

"KAU AKAN BERTOBAT DARI FANBOYING!?" Jaebum terlihat menyungging senyum bahagianya. Youngjae tidak terima, ia lempar salah satu bantalnya sampai Jaebum terjerembab ke karpet kamar.

"Ku bilang rehat, bodoh!"

Jaebum pun mengendik bahunya. "Bisakah kau berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Kau sampai enggan masuk cuman karena kau cemburu dengan berita yang menimpa Daehyun. Aku jamin itu."

"HAH?! Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu. Sebelum kami ke rumahmu, kami menelpon HP mu, dan yang mengangkat partner kerja Himchan. Dia bilang kamu lagi sakit hati karena salah satu member BA. Aku bisa langsung ambil kesimpulan.

Lagipula Jaesung noona juga suka berlebihan kalau idolanya kenapa-napa. Sama persis."

"Aku pasti akan melaporkan ini pada Noona mu."

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANI KAU, SIALAN"

Tak lama kemudian, Junhong bangun dari posisi duduknya. Jaebum memperhatikannya, "Mau kemana, Junhong?"

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kita masih harus jenguk Himchan juga kan?" Junhong kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Youngjae. Ia terlihat tidak bersemangat. Tidak seperti biasa dengan keadaan Junhong yang senantiasa bersemangat meladeni ketidakwarasan salah satu sahabatnya ini.

"Anak itu kenapa sih?" Jaebum yang terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Junhong yang sedari tadi tidak banyak menanggapi.

"Pulang saja kau Jaebum. Aku sedang ingin waktu luang dulu."

"Err.. aku menyesal menjengukmu kalo kau keliatan masa bodo begini."

Jaebum mengambil tasnya. "Jangan tidak masuk lagi. Aku malas mengabsenimu terus." Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar Youngjae, meninggalkan anak itu yang masih larut dengan kegalauannya. Ia hanya meringkuk di atas ranjang, memeluk gulingnya, menerka banyak kemungkinan.

Youngjae menyentuh bibirnya yang tercium. Masih terasa kehangatan bibir Daehyun. Hal yang sama seperti saat ciuman pertama mereka.

Kalau kata orang, ciuman yang cuman main-main tidak akan pernah terjadi dua kali.

Dan sepertinya Youngjae, sudah diluar batas pernyataan orang-orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaebum mengamati punggung anak muda di hadapannya. Jalannya cepat, ragu, dan tidak ada semangat. Semua terbaca dari sudut pandangnya yang begitu serius.

"Kau kenapa Junhong? Kok rasanya ada yang aneh."

Junhong terjengit, kemudian menengok , mengamati sahabatnya itu yang menatapnya begitu heran.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa."

"aku tidak percaya kalau kau berbohong. Tapi, aku mencium sesuatu yang aneh saja darimu."

Kemudian Jaebum berjalan menjauh, mendahului Junhong.

Junhong sendiri hanya bisa diam saja, masih keliru pula dengan sikapnya yang begitu aneh.

Mungkin saja karena ia dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya, Youngjae, punya hubungan yang terlanjur dekat dengan salah satu member BA—sama hal dirinya. Yang bahkan lebih beruntung, bahwa kedekatan mereka tidak diselingi dengan penipuan. Ia jadi kepikiran Jongup terus, ia jadi agak...

Cemburu?

"Aku hanya masih shock dengan youngjae."

Jaebum menengok ke Junhong. Tadi ia dengar apa?

"Youngjae dan Daehyun sangat beruntung bisa sangat akrab."

"Ya. Fans manapun akan bilang begitu. Tak terkecuali aku.

Tapi mencium itu, sudah kelewat batas. Apalagi mereka sama-sama laki-laki.

Bukankah kau mencium sesuatu yang aneh di antara mereka?"

Junhong hanya terdiam. Ia melangkah mendekat ke samping Jaebum. "Apa seorang artis berkencan itu aneh, Hyung?"

Jaebum hanya mengendik bahu. "Tidak juga."

"Sekalipun mereka sama gendernya?"

Jaebum membalas pandang Junhong. Kenapa arah pembicaraannya jadi membelok begini?

"Junhong, kau lagi demam juga ya? Kok jadi ngawur sih ngomongnya?"

Junhong menghela nafas. Sepertinya Jaebum pun tidak bisa memberi jawaban cukup memuaskan untuk kekeliruannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, perasaanku aja, atau dari tadi kita lagi diikutin , ya?"

Junhong pun ikut mengeremi langkah serupa Jaebum yang serius mengamati sesuatu yang berseberangan dengan keberadaan mereka. Junhong ikut melihat trotoar seberang, dimana sebuah mobil bercat metalik terparkir disana. Apa yang aneh dari mobil itu?

Kemudian mobil metalik itu bergerak, memutar arah. Menyebrangi jalanan, dan mendekati mereka. Mereka berdua sudah siap – siap untuk lari kalau sampai pengendara di dalamnya mau menculik mereka.

Jendela kaca turun. Seorang pemuda bertopi dan berkacamata cokelat, menyembulkan kepala.

"Hai, nak! Masih kenal denganku?"

Jaebum hanya menarik alis.

Junhong sudah menjatuhkan rahang.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal artis terkenal dan mobil yang pernah ia masuki

Sekedar mengobati lukanya akibat keributan saat konser malam itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua pria saling berhadapan, dan 1 wanita duduk di tengah mereka.

Donghae merasa awkward sendiri, sekedar duduk di kursi lainnya yang rada berjauhan. Tapi telinganya cukup segar mendengar informasi dari kejauhan.

"Makanlah hidangan sederhana ini Hayeon, kami menjamumu sangat spesial hari ini." Siwon yang berkata begitu dengan nada cerianya. Mungkin ia salah satu yang ikut bahagia bisa bertemu teman wanitanya yang sempat akrab waktu lalu.

Sementara itu Hayeon mendesah kasar. Ia sejujurnya keberatan menerima tawaran dari dua pria berjas rapih, sedangkan dirinya pakai hanya kaus sederhana yang tidak mahal. Pada makan sore itu, perbedaan strata di antara keduanya terlihat begitu kontras.

"Jangan terlalu menyombongkan diri, Hayeon. Kita sudah belasan tahun loh tidak bertemu. Ya , terkecuali Yongin. Pasti sering bertemu denganmu."

Siwon tertawa cekikikan. Mungkin sikap lamanya yang senang menggoda itu tidak lekang oleh waktu. Yongin menggeleng kepala.

"Sudahlah, Siwon. Hayeon sepertinya kurang nyaman dengan jamuan ini."

Hayeon melirik ke Yongin. Senyuman pria itu, membuatnya tidak enak hati. Ia kemudian buang pandang lagi.

"Maaf, aku tahu ini pertemuan yang cukup kebetulan. Tapi aku harus pulang untuk bertemu puteraku."

"Oh ya!? Aku sampai lupa kalau kau punya 1 anak. Kau masih cantik seperti dulu, jadi kukira umurmu masih 15 tahun." Ia kemudian memberikan instruksi kepada salah satu pelayan di restoran privat itu, ia memberikan suruhan untuk membungkusi makanan-makanan yang tak disentuh Hayeon.

Sementara Siwon sibuk mengurusi Kokinya, Yongin lama memperhatikan Hayeon yang terlihat menghela nafas berkali-kali karena merasa tidak nyaman. Sudut pandang Yongin tampak telaten dan serius. Ia tidak lepas memperlihatkan rupa kekagumannya pada wanita muda itu.

Siwon menatap kepada dua orang di depannya. Sepertinya ia jadi seekor nyamuk disini.

"Oh ya, aku harus ke kamar mandi dulu." Siwon sebaiknya pergi dahulu, biar keduanya bisa bicara 4 mata. Mungkin kebimbangan Yongin bisa tersembuhkan jika mengobrol sebentar dengan Hayeon. "Hayeon, tunggulah sampai bungkusan makanan nya. Aku sudah membelikannya khusus untukmu."

Sepertinya penahanan Hayeon sia-sia, pria itu malah pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan suasana canggung lain di antara Hayeon dan Yongin.

"Hayeon." Yongin akhirnya berbciara. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ditinggalkan Siwon. "Apa kau masih memikirkan penawaranku kemarin?"

Mata Hayeon bertemu dengan Yongin. Ia menatap yongin dengan perasaan setengah hati.

"Yongin. Aku masih mencintai suamiku."

Yongin berkerut dahi. Tanggapan yang masih belum bisa ia terima. "Tidak bisakah kau mempertimbangkan, betapa aku sangat mencintaimu seperti dahulu?"

"Yongin, aku tak pernah bisa membalas cintamu. Kapanpun." Hayeon setidaknya mau meminum teh melati yang disediakan untuknya, sekedar membasahi kerongkongannya. "Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang, aku akan memaafkanmu asalkan kau tidak melibatkan keluargaku lagi."

"Itu masa lalu, hayeon. Istriku, suamimu.. Mereka berdua telah tiada.

Aku tahu aku menerima tawaranmu kala itu. Bukan berarti aku harus menghapus rasa ini.

Lagipula, aku tidak melibatkan anakmu. Aku hanya melibatkan dirimu untuk menjadi pendampingku. Kalau kau tak ingin puteramu tahu rahasia kita, aku akan lakukan apapun untuk membuatnya tidak tahu apapun."

Hayeon menggeleng. Respon yang seharusnya cukup jelas untuk menjawab tindak keras kepala pria di dekatnya itu. "Inciden lalu sudah cukup jelas, bahwa aku sangat membencimu.

Bagaimana aku bisa menerimamu jadi pengganti Jinwoo?"

Koki datang membawakan bungkusan makanan yang diminta oleh Siwon. Hayeon memberikan tanda terima kasih. Ia kemudian meminta bantuan Donghae yang pura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya, untuk mengantarkannya keluar restoran.

"Hayeon." Yongin bangun. Sentakannya membuat dua orang yang hendak pergi itu menoleh kepala padanya. Memberi perhatian sebentar.

"17 tahun kau melarikan diri, apa belum cukup untuk melupakan semuanya?"

Hayeon menatap sengit Yongin dari kejauhan. "Tidak. Jika anakmu masih saja mendekati anakku. Ia mengingatkanku padamu, yang berusaha mencuri kepercayaanku dan kemudian meruntuhkannya begitu saja."

Donghae kemudian meneruskan dorongan kursi roda Hayeon, dengan cepat, sebelum perdebatan panjang terjadi kemudian.

Suasananya cukup menegangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak mau mengajak sahabatmu itu?"

Junhong menggeleng kepala. Ia masih larut memandangi pemandangan di luar sana. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan luapan senangnya bisa bertemu kembali dengan Jongup.

Ingat, ia bukan _Juyong_ disini.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kukira pertemuan malam konser itu adalah yang terakhir kali."

"Ya, aku juga sempat mengira begitu."

Kemudi dibelokkan. Entah kenapa Jongup mengajaknya secara random dan Junhong tidak mau tahu ia akan dibawa kemana. Yang pasti, ia hanya ingin meluangkan waktu selama mungkin dengan Jongup.

"Aku melihatmu dan tertarik mengikutimu. Kau tadi habis kemana?"

Junhong melirik Jongup dengan sengit. Ia tidak bermaksud terlihat galak, tapi ia harus melakukannya.

"Rumah teman."— _apa ia tahu juga Youngjae dekat dengan partner kerjanya yang bernama Daehyun?_

"Hey, jangan dingin begitu. Kau berbeda dari ekspektasiku."

"Ekspektasi apa?" Junhong terheran. Ia melihat Jongup sudah menertawakannya.

"Kau sepertinya sedang menyimpan rahasia dariku, bukan?"

"Hey, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu." Junhong lihat kea rah jalanan. Kok arah jalannya familiar ya? "Bisakah kau turunkan aku disini? Aku tidak punya waktu menanggapimu."

"Seharusnya jangan sombong begitu. Sebentar lagi kan kita akan jadi sangat 'dekat'" Jongup terlihat menikmati kepanikan Junhong . Anak di sampingnya was-was karena jalan pikirnya sudah peka ke arah seharusnya.

"Aku tadi melihatmu turun dari mobil, sepulang sekolah. Rumahmu dekat sini, kan?"

Junhong membelakak mata.

"Jangan berbohong padaku kali ini."

Jongup tersenyum. Junhong sudah menegak ludah sendiri.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku tak sengaja melihatmu dijemput di sekolah." Tahu-tahu jalan mobil sudah mulai melambat.

"A—apakah kau sudah.."

"Ya, munkin saja."

Kemudian mobil nya pun sudah berhenti. Tepat di depan rumah mewah. Tempat yang selalu jadi perjalanan terakhir Junhong.

"Jongup." Junhong mengamati Jongup, dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau aku..."

"Aku tidak percaya kau ternyata adiknya Juyong, ya?"

 **DEG**

"PANTAS, kau senang hati mendatangi konserku waktu itu. HAHA!"

Jongup mengerut dahi, ia heran sekaligus terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan Jongup.

Merasa ada yang salah paham saat ini. Ia kesal, kemudian keluar dari mobil dengan bantingan pintu cukup keras, dan tak menanggapi panggilan-panggilan Jongup apapun dari dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Tidak, tidak dengan begitu, terlalu sederhana.

Pria itu kemudian mengambil nafas dalam. Lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kau sangat baik, menawan, menarik, kau membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, dan itu membuatku larut dengan rasa yang selalu meluap-luap..

 **ARGH!"**

Yongguk menampar marmer abu-abu wastafel dengan cukup keras oleh kedua tangannya. Ia tertunduk lemah. Ia merasa kehilangan kepercayaan diri.

"Kenapa hatiku tidak siap begini.." ucapnya. Matanya melirik sebentar pada sebuah kotak cincin yang ia beli dari sebuah toko perhiasan di jalanan _Wedenburg_. Kotak cincin itu memperlihatkan keindahan merahnya, dipadu dalamnya sebuah benda melingkar perak yang cukup bernilai ratusan ribu won. Khusus dibelikannya untuk seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan setelah 2 minggu tak berjumpa.

Ia memperhatikan bayangannya sendiri yang dipantul oleh cermin. Wajahnya yang tampan itu terlihat putus asa, terlihat kelelahan, seperti seorang pria yang kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Padahal kemarin dan hari ini adalah hari kosongnya dari segala perjumpaan formal yang membuang waktu dengan keluarga Chungha.

"Besok aku pulang. Aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku. Harus." Yongguk mengambil kotak merah itu, mengenggamnya dalam dekapan serupa sedang berdoa. "Semoga ia menerimaku, sebagai Yongguk setelah itu. Ia harus tahu siapa Jongdae sebenarnya."

 **Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar, membuatnya tersentak. Ia langsung menyembunyikan kotak beludrunya.

"Yongguk sayang~"

Ugh, ia lupa kalau ia sedang menginap di rumahnya Chungha.

"Ada telepon dari Daehyun."

Yongguk menghela nafas. Daehyun benar-benar merusak moodnya.

Ia langsung keluar dari kamar mandi, mengambil telepon dari tangan Chungha dengan terburu-buru. Ia berharap gadis itu tidak lama di kamarnya, dan segera pergi daripada memperhatikannya berbisnis dengan Daehyun.

"Ada apa , Dae?"

" **CEPAT KAU KEMBALI, BRNGSEK! KITA HARUS MANGGUNG BESOK, SIALAN! JANGAN BUAT AKU SEMAKIN KESAL!"**

Yongguk langsung menjauhkan teleponnya. Telinganya sakit dengan suara melengking vocalistnya itu. Kenapa Daehyun jadi jelek begini moodnya? Baru kali ini ia sampai teriak-teriak begitu menyuruhnya latihan dan rehearsal sebelum konser. Biasanya Yongguk sendiri yang musti ribut memaksa Daehyun yang kurang pedulian.

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku gak tuli juga kali."

"Bodo amat! Pulang kau sekarang juga. Angkat pantatmu dari Jerman!"

"Kau ini lagi moody sekali? Apa karena press conf kemarin? Oh ya selamat atas ..."

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Yongguk memperhatikan telepon dengan kerutan dahi. Kenapa tiba-tiba ditutup dari seberang sana?

"Ada apa?"

Ah sayang sekali hama yang tidak diharapkan rupanya masih menungguinya.

"Aku harus pulang. Besok ada konser."

Yongguk datang ke lemarinya, mempersiapkan segala perlengkapannya. Dalam hati ia berbicara riang ' _Yes, akhirnya aku punya alasan untuk melarikan diri dari Chungha dan keluarganya yang terlalu over-posesif itu seperti anaknya.'_

"Kalau begitu aku juga!"

"TIDAK! kau bilang besok ada acara ulang tahun temanmu, si Gracia siapapun itu."

" _Grace._ Ya, tapi aku maunya pergi bersamamu. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan me—"

Resleting koper menggema cukup keras. Ia sudah siap dengan semua perlengkapannya. Ia melihat ke jam. Wah, sudah sesiang ini?

"Hargai juga pekerjaanku ini, sebagai seorang idol. Aku punya waktu juga dengan karirku, dan fansku. Seperti menghargai karirmu sebagai model."

Chungha mengerucut bibir. Ia jadi mempertimbangkan lagi masalahnya mengambil karir sebagai model daripada sebagai penyanyi agar menyamai calon suaminya itu.

"Aku pergi dulu. Titip salam dengan keluargamu. Aku minta maaf." Ungkapnya. Kemudian pergi begitu saja. Bahkan permintaan Chungha untuk dicium keningnya, tidak dilaksanakan. Mood Chungha jadi jelek sendiri. Setelah 2 minggu menghabiskan waktu bersama, masih saja Yongguk tidak menghiraukannya.

Kamar Yongguk sudah tak berpenghuni, Chungha jadi hilang semangat. Ia menduduki Kasur Yongguk, dan merasakan kehangatan pria itu melalui perantara ranjang lelaki itu yang sering ditidurinya. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan 1 ranjang dengan lelaki yang dipujanya itu.

Namun sejenak ia menyadari bahwa ia menemukan sebuah kotak merah beludru yang terjatuh di bawah ranjang.

Diambilnya kotak itu, saat terbuka, ia menemukan sepasang cincin perak yang cantik.

Chungha tercengang, ia terpekik lantang. Didengar hampir semua pelayan yang tersisa di rumah itu.

"AKU PASTI AKAN MENIKAHIMU, YONGGUK! PASTI AKU AKAN MEMILIKIMU SELAMANYA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun melemparkan teleponnya ke atas sofa. Ia kemudian terduduk lagi dengan sikap angkuh, dan dua mata galak yang bahkan Dongwook rada malas menegurnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini Daehyun moodnya jelek?"

Dongwook melihat ke samping, dan kemudian sadar bahwa Jongup juga moodnya sedang tidak bagus. Alisnya terus berkerut heran dan rada was-was sambil memencet HP nya berkali-kali. Seolah seseorang tidak menghiraukan pesan-pesan yang dikirimnya sejak jaman dahulu kala. Sama sekali tidak konsen dengan segala pembicaraan yang dibawanya tadi.

"Kalian ini kenapa, sih?"

Dongwook memperhatikan keduanya. Ia begitu mengkhawatirkan anak asuhannya itu yang terlihat tidak bagus sama sekali moodnya, padahal besok akan ada konser.

Ia berharap Yongguk cepat-cepat pulang dan memperbaiki keadaan.

 **TOK TOK!**

"HALO SEMUANYA!"

Tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan setelan rapih masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam dorm tanpa permisi sama sekali. Ia serupa dengan anak asuhannya yang melakukan sesuatu serba seenaknya.

"Jihak!?" Dongwook shock lihat rivalnya menampakkan muka tepat disaat yang tak seharusnya. Apa maunya!?

"Halo Dongwook! Aku datang mewakili Diana. Ia tidak bisa datang hari ini. Tapi sebagai 'pacar' yang perhatian, ia ingin mengantarkan mie kepiting favorit kekasihnya. Kudengar ia sedang patah hati?" Jihak mengangkat 1 bungkusan besar. Memamerkan hasil beliannya dengan bangga.

Dua pasang mata mendeliknya tajam, memojokkan Jihak dari keadaan yang diekspektasinya akan menjadi bagus kalau ia membawakan makanan yang lezat.

" **TIDAK USAHH!"**

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

maaf atas typo2nya :) semoga masih bisa dinikmati ceritanya~

Sebagai janji, review kalian yang menyamangatiku membuatku mempercepat updatenya :'D Thank youuu~

Wattpad : miramiyu


	16. Kenangan Terburuk

**My Idol, My Boyfriend**

Himkyu's Present

 **BAP Fiction_Banghim x Daejae x JongLo**

Genre : Romance Comedy

Disclaimer : BAP cast are owned by TS Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi, _Ruined Plot_ , POV _changing_ , Cross-dressing, Alcohol, _seduce_ (gk?), Crack-Pair(little), _Dirty/Harsh word, Impolite attitude,_ etc.

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Junhong menenggerkan kepalanya ke tumpuan lengan. Matanya melurus ke HP nya yang sejak dari tadi berkedip-kedip di atas meja. Ia malah lebih suka mendiamkannya.

Ia menghela nafas. Dirinya pun sama tersiksa tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Jongup selama 1 mingguan ini. Ia merindukan celotehan pemuda itu terhadap kerjaannya. Ia melaporkan semuanya kepada Junhong.

Tidak,

Juyong.

Junhong harus terbiasa dengan kenyataan bahwa hubungan antara dirinya yang sebenarnya dengan Jongup tidak pernah sedekat itu. Itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Junhong mengabaikan Jongup. Karena ia saat ini bukanlah Juyong yang dicari-cari lelaki itu. Meneruskan sandiwara terus membuat pikirannya semakin kacau.

Lebih baik ia menghindari saja daripada semakin menyiksa batinnya.

 **BRAK!**

"DIMANA HIMCHAN!?"

Seisi kelas pada saat itu langsung terkejut dengan kehadiran Youngjae yang baru saja masuk setelah membolos dari 1 jam pelajaran sebelumnya. Ia terlihat kelelahan, kembang -kempis dadanya menahan adu nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

Kemana saja dia?

"Junhong!" dia langsung mendekat, Junhong terperangah sebentar melihat keadaan Youngjae yang begitu kacau. Ada belepotan di ujung bibirnya yang ia lupa bersihkan. "Ada apa?"

"Kau lihat Himchan? Ini sangat penting!"

"Penting ?" Junhong penasaran. "Apa?"

Youngjae menegak ludahnya untuk sekedar membasahi kerongkongannya yang begitu kering. Ia tengok kanan-kiri, mengawasi sekitar agar tidak mendengar percakapan rahasia di antara keduanya.

"Yongguk baru saja menelponku." Bisiknya, yang membuat Junhong terlonjak. "APA!? TAK MUNGKIN!"

"ssssttt...ini serius. Aku ingat pernah meninggalkan nomor teleponku di dorm dan anak keparat Daehyun itu, jadi tidak heran.

Masalahnya, aku perlu Himchan dan membujuk orang itu."

"Apa hubungannya dengan Himchan?"

Youngjae harus cukup menarik nafas panjang untuk memperjelas segalanya dalam 1 waktu untuk keadaan yang begitu terburu-buru ini.

"Yang pasti Yongguk sudah pernah bertemu Himchan. Dan aku yakin ia suka dengan Himchan."

" _Wait-wait_. Ba—bagaimana? Hi—Himchan? Yongguk?" Junhong linglung, gagap mau bertanya yang mana dulu. "Kau kan fans berat Yongguk, memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

"Hei, aku cukup tahu diri kalo aku ini cuman fans. Dan tentu saja , harus menjadi fans no1! _That's why_ aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat _My Honey_ bahagia, jikalau harus menjodohkan sahabatku sendiri."

Junhong memperdekat diri, mulutnya hampir saja bersentuhan dengan telinga Youngjae. "Kau tahu kan dia sedang pendekatan dengan laki-laki lain?"

"Halah, Himchan sudah lebih baik setelah aku membujuknya untuk melupakan pria misterius itu. Yongguk jauh lebih baik... JAUUUUHHH.. seharusnya Himchan sadar itu. Ia tidak mungkin menolak seorang Yongguk."

Banyak momentum yang rupanya telah terjadi selama 2 minggu terlewati, dari Youngjae yang tidak lagi memikirkan penciuman sengaja itu, bahkan sampai Himchan yang kembali seperti Himchan biasa (ia tidak tertarik juga membahas pria misterius itu, dan ia pikir Youngjae berhasil memanipulasi otak Himchan).

Begitu juga Junhong yang tidak ada komunikasi apapun bersama Jongup. Ia suka mengabaikan, dan beralih menjalani kehidupan siswanya yang normal, yang akan berakhir terhitung akhir bulan ini setelah ujian kelulusan.

Semuanya begitu cepat berlangsung..

"Nah, karena ada konser besok. Aku dapat tiket VVIP untuk 5 orang. Tentu saja Himchan harus ikut. Biar tidak sia-sia pemberian tiket ini..."

Junhong menarik kerah Youngjae. Matanya melotot galak. "Kau menyogok Yongguk?!"

"Well.. secara harfiah, tidak. Tapi secara teori, mungkin 'agak'. TAPI, Yongguk tidak keberatan memberikannya Cuma-Cuma. Ia memang melakukan ini untuk bertemu Himchan langsung. Cuman ini satu-satunya cara.

DAN PERANTARANYA ADALAH AKU! Fans beruntung mana lagi yang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan ini?"

"Ya, itu karena kau menyogok sahabatmu sendiri demi menonton konser."

Junhong melepas kerah Youngjae, dan membiarkan anak itu menikmati kegembiraannya lebih leluasa. "Karena itu aku mengajakmu juga."

"HAH!?" Junhong kembali shock dengan keputusan tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ayolah. Kalau kau ikut, Himchan tidak akan curiga. Aku juga bingung mau mengajak siapa selain kau yang paling dekat denganku."

Junhong menegak ludah khawatir. Bagaimana nanti ia harus ketemu Jongup!?

"Lagipula kau fansnya Jo—"

"OKE! AKU AKAN DATANG." Junhong malas kalau sampai Youngjae merengek terus hingga membuatnya sakit telinga. "Tapi dengan satu syarat bahwa aku tidak akan ikut segala meeting blabla. Aku sekedar menonton dan pergi. Aku punya banyak urusan." Junhong mengeles.

"YES! BAIK BAIK! Urusan itu mudah." Yang kemudian Youngjae memberikan pelukan hangat yang membuat Junhong merasa tak nyaman.

Tidak lama dari itu,

Sosok yang jadi pelaku pencarian baru saja datang membawa 2 buku besar. Sepertinya pemuda manis itu sudah persiap _armor_ untuk 'berperang' dengan ujian kelulusan beberapa minggu lagi.

"HIMCHAN!"

Youngjae berlari cepat , mendekat , memeluk Himchan yang masih kerepotan dengan buku-bukunya.

"Oh, Youngjae? Kenapa?" Himchan baru saja sampai di mejanya, tapi sepertinya dia harus siap ditarik keluar lagi—Junhong amati dari kejauhan. Junhong hanya berdoa semoga Himchan baik-baik saja setelah diperdaya oleh Hyungnya yang fanatic itu.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan! Penting!" Youngjae seperti biasa akan berbuat kekanakan dengan menarik tubuh Himchan keluar kelas, sambil dipandangi oleh banyak siswa di kelas itu karena perlakuan Youngjae selalu menarik perhatian.

Sementara Junhong kembali pada kesendiriannya kembali.

Ia berhembus nafas , menelan efek dari mentalnya yang langsung drop ketika Youngjae berusaha mengingatkannya dengan Jongup lagi.

Dan sialnya ia harus menerima tawaran itu, padahal ia sedang mendeklarasikan perang dingin.

Ia hanya perlu datang sebagai Junhong, bukan Juyong.

Dan ia harus tetap menjaga jarak dari apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jongup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"HALO SEMUANYA !"**

Yongguk setelah masuk, melenggang ke ruang inti dan mengharapkan sambutan yang meriah, atau bahkan kejutan selamat datang.

Tapi hasilnya, sangat hening.

Kopernya berdiri di sampingnya, kepalanya menengok ke sekitar dorm nya yang mati dari interaksi manusia. Tidak ada siapapun, padahal seingatnya ia sudah kabarkan akan pulang tepat jam 3 sore. Pasti mereka setidaknya akan sadar leadernya ini akan mengadakan pertemuan penting jam segitu.

"Kurang ajar." Yongguk mendecak kesal. Ia langsung menghentak kasar langkahnya menuju dua kamar berbeda dimana dua orang yang menuntut dia pulang pasti bersembunyi.

 **Brak**

"Hei, kau Daehyun—" Sunyi.

Tidak ada pergerakan apapun di dalam sana. Daehyun yang jam segini tidak akan kemana-mana selain memanjakan diri, atau bercakap ria dengan teman-temannya dengan manja di dalam kamar seperti anak remaja sekarang, malah pergi entah kemana.

 **Brak**

"Jong—"

Sama saja, nihil. Bahkan anak kesayangannya tidak ada di tempat. Biasanya jam segini ia sedang melakukan fitness rumahan, atau sekedar bersantai menonton tv di waktu se-Free ini.

Yongguk mengerut dahinya, ia mencoba menghubungi keduanya untuk memastikan. Ia segera melakukan telepon grup melalui HP nya, dan menunggu beberapa saat dengan kakinya terketuk gelisah di atas lantai.

"Sialan, aku pasti akan menghajar mereka. Aku pulang terburu2, hanya untuk menanggapi ketidakpedulian ini!?"

 **Pip**

Saat ia mematikan teleponnya, ia tak sengaja melihat wallpaper gambar Himchan muncul di HP nya.

Ia ingat bahwa sebelumnya, manajernya tidak bisa melakukan tugas yang baik. Himchan pasti belum tahu tentang kepergiannya ke Jerman.

Ia berniat untuk segera menemui lelaki itu.

 **TUK**

Yongguk kaget saat tahu sesuatu mengetuk jendela kaca di dormnya, atau suara jatuhnya barang. Yang pasti arahnya dari balkon. Ia segera mengecek.

Pintu kaca menuju balkon digeretnya. Ia menengok kanan-kiri. Dari lantai dua itu, ia melihat ke lantai bawah. Suara mengasak semak-semak yang terlihat mencurigakan. Jika ia lihat lebih teliti, yang keluar malah kucing liar.

"Mungkin aku hanya sedang paranoid saja. Lagipula tidak heran Daehyun diikuti paparazzi akhir-akhir ini karena pengumuman kencannya. Huft~" kemudian ia kembali masuk ke dorm. "Sebaiknya aku tidak keluar dulu hari ini. Besok Youngjae sudah janji akan mempertemukanku dengan Himchan."

Kemudian dirinya menjalani kegiatannya seperti biasa di dalam dorm, merapihkan barang-barangnya dalam kesendirian.

Padahal ia tak tahu,

Ada kotak hitam masih tergeletak di ujung balkon, tanpa disadari Yongguk.

Kotak itu sudah terbuka karena sebuah lemparan.

Dan selipan kertas sedikit keluar dari dalam kotak.

Tertuliskan... "—O DIE"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm.. kapan anak itu keluar?"

Daehyun mengamati dengan sangat teliti setiap anak-anak SMA Jaehun yang baru keluar setelah bel pulang sekolah melengking. Ia ingin memastikan dirinya tidak salah menebak bahwa Youngjae bersekolah di SMA ini setelah ingat dengan seragam sekolah yang dipakainya.

Sekaligus memastikan keadaan Youngjae baik-baik saja setelah tidak terdengar kabarnya...

Daehyun terlihat sangat tertutup saat ini. Masker , kacamata hitam, topi hitam, ia rela juga berpakaian sangat sederhana, agar menghindari diikuti paparazzi dimana pun itu. Ia jadi bisa leluasa keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melihat keadaan .

Kemudian ia beranjak dari menyender di samping mobilnya. Berjalan mendekat ke arah Sekolah. Siapa tahu anaknya masih di dalam?

 **BRUK**

Tak sengaja ia malah tertabrak dengan orang lain. Salah dia juga karena tidak sadar dan terlalu larut dengan kegiatannya. Ia sampai terjatuh ke lantai beton, kacamatanya hampir saja terlepas.

Saat melihat ke depannya, orang yang ia tabrak sedang meringis kesakitan karena bokongnya juga mencium kasar lantai beton. Sampai tak sadar kacamata gelapnya sudah terlepas.

"Jongup!?"

Daehyun kaget, orang di depannya juga kaget. Panik, ada yang mengenalnya, Jongup langsung raih kacamatanya dan berusaha melarikan diri. Tapi tangannya di cegat Daehyun sampai badannya kembali terperosok mendekatinya. "Pssttt! Ini aku Daehyun!"

"Daehyun!? Ngapain kau disini!?" Jongup tengok kanan-kiri. Kelihatannya beberapa orang mulai tertarik perhatiannya.

"Jangan disini, kita bicara di mobil saja."

"Mobil siapa!?"

"Mobil siapa yang paling jelek?"

"A—aku?"

"Nah , punyaku saja."

Kemudian Daehyun menarik Jongup menuju mobilnya. Belum sempat mendengar celetuk sebal dari Jongup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" pertanyaan yang sama setelah Jongup melepas maskernya lebih leluasa di dalam mobil. Daehyun juga membuka penyamarannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Youngjae."

"Masih saja mengejar anak itu!? Oh ayolah~ aku tahu kau punya hubungan serius dengannya, tapi bukankah kau terlalu berlebihan?!"

Daehyun melotot. "Siapa yang punya hubungan dengannya!? A—aku hanya ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman saja.

Nah kau sendiri! Tidak punya urusan, malah kemari! Kau punya simpanan disini , ya!?"

Kali ini Jongup yang melotot. "A—aku sedang ingin bertemu adik temanku!"

"Teman siapa!? Sejak kapan kau punya teman!?"

"H—Hei! Aku ini pasti punya banyak teman, dasar orang Konyol!"

Setelah cukup berdebat, akhirnya mereka menyandarkan diri di jok duduk mereka, sambil mengamati keadaan luar. Melihat lalu lalang siswa dengan harapan yang sama. Mereka terlihat sangat putus asa.

"Jongup."

"Hmm..?"

"Apakah kita semua punya rahasia?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa ada rahasia yang belum kau beritahu pada kami?"

Jongup menghela nafas. Ia pun masih cukup kacau untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang seperti itu.

"Kau sendiri?"

Daehyun terdiam beberapa saat. Respon yang sama seperti Jongup sebelumnya. Terlihat bingung.

"Ya. Dan karena karir kita inilah, aku terpaksa menyembunyikannya.

Menjadi artis itu, sangat sulit."

"Benar. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan cinta sejati saja, aku kesulitan."

Ungkapnya menganggap pendapat keduanya sejalan. Mereka akhirnya tenggelam dengan argument masing-masing dalam pikiran sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian,

"JADI KAU BENAR PUNYA SIMPANAN!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya...**

Waktu tak disadari sudah sampai di saat yang diharapkan. Youngjae di depan kaca rumahnya. Memastikan penampilannya tidak aneh. Isi tasnya diperiksa.

Ada _lightstick_ , peluit , banner, poster , dan segala macam armor andalannya. Semua siap.

 **Cklek**

"Oppa—"

Youngjae tersentak melihat sepupu perempuannya yang seatap dengannya itu, membeku di tempat melihat kesibukan Youngjae dengan para armornya. Ia belum pernah melihat oppanya tersebut dengan peralatan khas-khas fangirl seperti teman-temannya.

Laki-laki ternyata bisa 'gila' juga ya?

Namun reaksinya tidak sekira itu. Anak itu mendecih dan berlagak angkuh meledek sepupunya tersebut.

"B.A lagi, hah?" ungkap anak berumur 15 tahun tersebut.

"ya, konser malam ini. Lebih baik daripada menunggu konser artismu yang pelit diadakan." Youngjae balas tatap angkuh sepupunya dengan tanggapan culasnya. Tentu saja anak perempuan itu tidak terima. Artis kesayangannya dipojokkan? Wah ingin _fanwar_ rupanya?

"Sudahlah, bersikap manis saja dulu sebagai rasa terima kasih aku membelikan kau _goodies_ limited edition artis kesayanganmu kemarin. Aku sibuk."

Youngjae bawa barang-barangnya, keluar dari kamarnya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk jemputannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau mau, Seulgi?"

Seulgi manyun. Kebiasaan rada dingin terhadap sepupunya itu, akhirnya mencair dan ia mulai melempar tatap polosnya. "Mungkin tanda tangan Daehyun _Oppa?_ "

"OGAH!"

Kemudian suara klakson berbunyi , menandakan jemputannya datang. Ia langsung melarikan diri dengan terburu-buru, tanpa berpamitan dengan Seulgi yang semakin jengkel.

"ITULAH KENAPA AKU MEMBENCIMU, _OPPA-BO_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Himchan..."

Himchan berhenti mengikat sepatunya. Ia memperhatikan ibunya yang baru saja memanggil.

"Iya?"

"Kau benar akan pergi belajar bersama?"

Himchan menggeser manik matanya. Ia sangat menyayangkan diri harus membohongi ibunya demi pergi ke acara yang dibuat Youngjae. Tapi ia harus melakukannya karena Ibunya akhir-akhir ini agak sensitive dengan sesuatu, ditambah Youngjae yang rada keras kepala. Lagipula Youngjae janji ini undangan terakhir, apalagi sebelum Ujian Nasional beberapa minggu lagi.

"Tentu Ibu. Tenang saja. Aku pulang tidak akan terlalu malam." Ungkapnya sambil mengecup kening Ibunya.

Suara klakson berbunyi menandakan jemputannya tiba. Wajah sedih Ibunya, berubah ramah untuk melepas puteranya. Mungkin Ibunya tidak ingin membuat Himchan cemas, jadi ia membiarkannya pergi leluasa.

Himchan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil mewah yang dikenalnya.

"Halo semuanya~ eum...

Jaebum?"

Jaebum tepat duduk di jok paling belakang, dan mukanya berkerut kesal. Ia bahkan tidak mood untuk balas sapaan Himchan.

"Biarkan saja dia. Dia harus ikut karena dipaksa Kakaknya." Youngjae nyengir.

"Ya! Karena kau yang menawarkanku jadi tumbal ke kakakku! Aku benci dirimu Yoo Youngjae!"

Kemudian Jaebum buang muka lagi, dan menggerutu dalam hening.

Himchan tersenyum lembut, tergelitik dengan tingkah kekanakan teman-temannya. Setidaknya dirinya jadi benar-benar tidak kesepian karena diramaikan pertengkaran Jaebum dan Youngjae.

"Junhong, terima kasih tumpangannya."

Junhong yang duduk di depan di sebelah Wongjun, hanya tersenyum hambar. Kelihatannya ia tidak sesemangat perkiraannya. Padahal ia sudah tebar rahasia kalau dia fans beratnya member yang bernama Jongup itu.

Apa benar semua orang yang diundang Youngjae ini benar-benar ingin menonton konser BA?

"Jaesung Noona dimana?"

Mobil sudah melaju. Memecah keheningan selama di jalan, maka Himchan membuat percakapan yang sederhana.

"Jaesung Noona menyusul. Ia datang langsung dari Jepang." Youngjae ulurkan HP nya, memperlihatkan hasil chatnya kepada lelaki cantic di sampingnya.

"Dia benar-benar sayang sekali dengan idolanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oke! Semuanya READY!?"

Suara para staff sudah menggema di Lorong hingga sampai ke ruang ganti artis. Salah satunya para member BA. Mereka tengah memastikan kesiapan diri , entah mental dan penampilan.

Yongguk malah memperlama diri dengan mengamati _wallpaper_ kesayangannya . Salah satu penyemangat dan keyakinannya. Ia berdoa semoga konser hari ini sukses. Ia bisa membuat semua fans terpesona padanya, dan Himchan—yang berhasil dibawa Youngjae—jatuh cinta pada penampilannya.

"Setelah itu, aku akan _confess_ perasaanku padanya." Ungkap Yongguk dengan sangat yakin. Seperti apa yang telah ia pelajari di Jerman.

"Kau lama sekali!" Daehyun menongol mukanya dari balik pintu. Ia baru saja selesai memasang mic-clip di telinganya. "Yang lain sudah keluar, kau masih saja disini."

Yongguk segera memasukkan HP nya. "Ah, iya-iya , sebentar" kemudian bergegas keluar dari ruang ganti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah tempat duduknya nyaman sekali." Himchan duduk di kursi pentas yang nyaman di tengah bernama dirinya. Sangat mengagumkan _service_ sekelas VVIP. Ia memiliki kursi pribadi!

Keberadaan tempat mereka seperti petakan yang berada tepat di tengah dan terdepan. Penonton kelas lain berada di belakang mereka atau masih terbatas oleh pagar pembatas. Karena para penonton VVIP adalah _eksklusif_ undangan dari para artisnya. Biasa dipakai untuk keluarga terdekat, atau orang-orang penting.

Mereka sejajar dengan tamu-tamu penting!

Ada sekitar 10 orang lagi yang menduduki kursi lainnya. Mungkin undangan dari sisa artis lainnya yang hadir juga di konser ini. Sebagai tamu eksklusif yang diundang BA, mereka merasa terhormat sekali. Bahkan Jaebum saja yang paling antipati, berubah 180 derajat jadi senang sendiri karena mendapat tempat duduk kehormatan.

"Tidak hanya kursinya, Himchan." Ucap Youngjae yang duduk di samping Himchan. "kau akau terkejut dengan hadiah lainnya."

Himchan terperangah..

"Ehem.."

Perbincangan mereka terhenti. Himchan mendapati salah satu staff mendekatinya. Ia tadinya berpikir ia melakukan suatu kesalahan hingga ditegur.

Namun staff tersebut malah mengulurkan sebuah mawar. Tepat untuk Himchan seorang, yang langsung diamati teman-temannya dengan tatap heran.

"Yongguk menitipkan ini untukmu." Ucap staff tersebut santun. Kemudian ia pergi lagi untuk melanjutkan kesibukannya..

Himchan menoleh kepada teman-temannya , terutama Youngjae. "Bu—bunga.." ia begitu pangling menerima mawar itu di tangannya. Dari seorang artis pula untuknya sendiri.

Youngjae cemburut, tapi ia masih bisa menahan kesal. "Sudah kuduga. Dasar romantisnya cuman buat satu orang." Youngjae masih tetap manyun memperhatikan panggung.

Himchan amati mawar miliknya. Entah alasan apa hingga ia dilayani sedemikian rupa..

Sepertinya ia tidak sabar untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Drrttt Drrrtttt**

"Ya haloo?" Yuna melepas isapan rokoknya. Suara wanita muncul sesaat dirinya mengangkat telepon tersebut.

" **COUGH...COUGH..** Gyun!?" ia terkejut ketika memastikan suara yang membalas di seberang sana berasal dari calon besannya. Ia segera mematikan rokoknya, kemudian duduk anggun di sofanya seakan dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan wanita terhormat itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku agak tersedak setelah makan _shrimp cocktail_ saat ini, HAHA." Ucapnya berbohong. Ia akan terus bertingkah selayaknya wanita elit lainnya yang rada tidak suka berhadapan dengan penyakit.

"Oh ya? Malam ini? Pasti! Aku akan menyuruh puteraku segera datang ke pertemuan nanti. Tidak sabar dengan pembicaraan pertunangannya. Dia mungkin akan sedikit terlambat karena sedang mengadakan konser."

Yuna memberi anggukan, yang kemudian diakhiri dengan salam basa-basi. Setelah mematikan HP nya, ia kemudian menyalakan rokok baru. Berjalan mengitari rumahnya yang sederhana dan pastinya berharap bisa diubah menjadi sebesar istana keluarga Choi.

Tapi itu setelah menikahkan puteranya dengan puteri kebesaran keluarga mereka.

Makanya dengan semangat, ia langsung menghubungi manajer Jongup. Tidak mau tahu bahwa mereka sedang sibuk dengan konser apapun.

"Halo, Dongwook-ssi? Ini saya, Moon Yuna, ibunya Jongup.

Bisa kau sampaikan ke anak itu, jam 8 malam ada pertemuan. Suruh dia pulang secepatnya ke rumah , untuk menjemput orang tuanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah~ aku masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan segala hal baru dari yang Tuan Muda lakukan. Kemarin karena pakai pakaian wanita, dan sekarang pergi ke konser boyband begini." Keluh Wongjun sore itu sendirian , dikala suasana parkir di luar arena konser sangat sepi. Ia berjalan-jalan saja sekira menghabiskan waktu. Melihat apa saja yang dilakukan para pengunjung yang ramai di wilayah Utara dari tempatnya. Ia malas ikut berkerumun.

"Kenapa semua wanita itu menghabiskan waktu untuk hal yang sia-sia pada artis yang tidak akan menotis mereka satu persatu." Ungkapnya sambil mengamati barisan pengunjung berdesakan di barisan tiket.

 **Drrrtt Drrrtt**

Wongjun terburu-buru meraih HP nya, dan mendapati telepon dari Nyonya nya.

"Selamat Sore, Nyonya."

Dahinya kemudian berkerut. Ia memperhatikan lekat-lekat keadaan disana. Mempertimbangkan pembicaraan Nyonya besarnya, dengan Tuan Mudanya yang sedang asik disana—

"Baik, Nyonya. Tuan Muda akan langsung saya antar ke rumah setelah bimbingan belajarnya selesai. Baik—ya.."

Kemudian percakapan selesai.

"Hah~ untung saja aku sempat kepikiran membawakan baju ganti dan rambut palsu. Sudah kuduga kejadiannya bisa tiba-tiba begini. Tapi tumben, setelah Nyonya tenang tidak membicarakan perjodohan Tuan Muda selama hampir sebulan ini, sekarang mau bertemu?"

Wongjun jadi terpikirkan nasib Tuan Mudanya itu yang sepertinya beberapa minggu banyak pikiran. Sejujurnya dia pun merasa tidak enak mempersulit majikannya tersebut dengan melihat kepelikan keluarga besarnya tersebut.

"Kasian Tuan Muda. Bukankah seharusnya ia jujur saja dengan calon tunangannya itu... Atau, haruskah kubicarakan ini padanya nanti?"

 **BRUK**

Wongjun yang sedang terlena memikirkan sesuatu malah terkena dorongan keras dari belakang tubuhnya. Ditabrak oleh seorang wanita yang terburu-buru , hingga terlempar jatuh ke depannya. Ia meringis kesakitan di pergelangan kakinya.

Wongjun sontak langsung membantu. "Ah Nona, kau tak apa?"

"Ka—kakiku." Ucapnya kesakitan. Sepatu hak ditangan, dan sepatu sandal hampir terlepas dari kakinya tidak terpakai seharusnya. Asumsi Wongjun berkata, wanita ini sangat terburu-buru hingga mengganti sepatunya sambil berjalan cepat.

"Biar saya bantu. Saya membawa salep untuk kaki Anda di mobil saya."

"Ah, ti—tidak perlu." Namun wanita itu terlambat menolak, karena Wongjun sudah mengendongnya—

Bridal.

"Maaf tidak sopan, tapi ini satu-satunya cara biar Anda cepat sembuh kakinya. Dan Anda harus menonton konser, bukan?"

"E—eh... I—Iya."

Wongjun dengan gentle membawa wanita itu di tangannya.

Sementara wanita di rengkuhannya , tidak bisa melepas pandangan pada lelaki perkasa nan tampan berpakaian formal hitam itu.

 _Oh Tuhan... Sepertinya Jongup jadi nomor dua di hatiku..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa jam kemudian...**

"KYAA! TADI ITU KEREN BANGET!"

"BANGETTT!"

Kemudian , Youngjae mendelik tajam ke Jaebum yang barusan ikut-ikutan histeris.

"Kau ini kenapa? 2 jam lalu siapa yang cemberut karena diajak ke konser begini?"

Jaebum ikut mendelik kasar Jaebum. "Well , aku tidak puji artismu itu, aku tertarik dengan artis BlackPnk oke. Ceweknya cantik-cantik!"

"Dih"

Kemudian mereka pun melanjutkan jalan mengikuti kerubungan para staff. Mereka tentu saja bebas masuk ke backstage karena mereka tamu spesial.

"Apa benar kita bisa ketemuan sama artis-artis disini!?" Jaebum matanya sudah seperti berkelip-kelip bintang Kejora. Ia menengok kesana-kemari, tak sabar berpapasan dengan artis perempuan yang cantic. Siapa tau pertemuan pertama bisa jadi cinta. Seperti adegan-adegan drakor yang sering ditonton kakaknya.

"Itu saja yang kau pikirkan. Kau tak ingin memastikan keadaan Kakakmu itu daritadi dihubungin gak bisa-bisa?"

"Aku lebih tenang kalo gak ada Kakakku."

"Oh, aku merekamnya. Akan kupastikan kulaporkan nanti."

" _Don't you dare!"_

Youngjae memutar matanya jengah. Kemudian ia memperhatikan Himchan yang sedang melihat bunga mawarnya.

"Kau senang?"

Himchan yang tersadar, beralih ke Youngjae. Ia tersenyum salah tingkah. "A—aku ingin berterima kasih dengan—"

"Himchan!"

Seketika langkah 3 orang di depannya terhenti, mendapati seseorang yang mempesona berjalan mendekat kea rah mereka. Karismanya, ketampanannya, bisa saja membutakan siapapun yang baru melihatnya pertama kali secara dekat begini.

Jaebum misalkan.

"Yongguk.."

Himchan memperhatikan pria itu, dengan agak khawatir. Ia belum bisa menjaga sikap sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu sebelumnya. Sudah sangat lama sekali. Ia ragu-ragu bertemu lagi dengannya seperti ini.

"Hei, hyung!" Youngjae lambai-lambai tangan. Yongguk harus menghentikan kehebohannya setelah mendapati bahwa Himchan tidak sendiri. Ia lupa kalau ada Youngjae dan teman lainnya yang sengaja ia suruh menemani Himchan.

"Oh hai, Youngjae."

"Konser tadi sangat kerennnn sekali!"

Youngjae ungkap pujian-pujiannya seperti biasa, sampai Yongguk cuman respon dengan senyum-senyum seperti biasa.

"I—Itu , Ba—Bang Yong—"sementara itu Jaebum terbata-bata karena lama menahan keterkejutannya melihat langsung seorang artis besar di depannya. Bang Yongguk terlihat sangat karismatik, dan tinggi jika dilihat langsung. Jaebum Tarik kata-katanya sempat menghina boyband itu.

"Oh ya" Youngjae membisikkan sesuatu ke Yongguk. "aku punya _delivery spesial, hehe_ "

Yongguk terkekeh. Ia tahu itu. Kerja sama yang sangat bagus sekali antara fans dan idolanya ini. "Terima kasih."

"Baiklah!" Youngjae tahu ia tidak sebaiknya menganggu pasangan penuh lovey dovey ini, "aku punya urusan lain. Jaesung Noona perlu tanda tangan dari Jongup!"

"Oh, dia di ruang ganti." Yongguk mengarahkan.

"Oke! Himchan kau disini, ya. Kau kan punya misi?" Youngjae kedip-kedip genit ke Himchan. Wajah Himchan langsung memerah malu.

"KEMARI KAU NAK!" Youngjae rangkul Jaebum. "Kita punya misi lain! Ikut aku~"

"HEI! KAU—YAK!" badannya yang sudah tergeret menjauh, mau tak mau ikut Youngjae. Meninggalkan Himchan yang berdua saja dengan Yongguk.

Suasana menjadi sangat hening dan awkward. Himchan tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana.

"Ingin mengatakan sesuatu soal bunga nya?"

"A—ah.. Iya." Himchan tersenyum salting. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menatap langsung mata Yongguk yang tegas dan menawan itu. "Te—terima kasih soal bunganya."

"Tidak apa. Itu spesial untukmu."

"Tapi, kenapa cuman aku?"

Yongguk tersenyum. Ia amat merindukan ekspresi polos Himchan di depannya yang sedang bingung.

"Banyak yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Tapi , aku tidak bisa membicarakannya disini. Jika kau tak keberatan...

Mau makan malam bersamaku?"

"Eh?"

Himchan meneleng kepala. Lagi-lagi tidak paham dengan ajakan tiba-tiba ini.

"Ya, anggap saja service vvip." Lagi-lagi beralasan sama , demi mendapatkan waktu lebih leluasa dengan Himchan.

Lagipula inilah waktu penentuan, dimana dia akan mengungkapkan semuanya. Perasaannya, Jongdae. Siapa dirinya, apa maksudnya semua ini. Ia memang butuh waktu berdua saja dengan lelaki manis itu.

Pergi ke Jerman, bukan untuk waktu _honeymoon_ bersama model centil itu, tapi mempersiapkan mental untuk confess dengan seseorang yang selalu di pikirannya..

"Himchan. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucapnya lembut tak sengaja keluar begitu saja.

Yang tiba-tiba itu seketika membuat Himchan shock, dan menutup rapat mulutnya.

 _Bu—bukankah service ini terasa ... Berlebihan?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Himchan begitu saja?! Dan kenapa kau meninggalkan idola tercintamu itu!?"

Jaebum protes karena ia tidak bisa menghilangkan keheranannya. Segala pertanyaan jadi membekas di otaknya , dan tidak akan terhapus kalau tidak segera dijawab.

"Sebenarnya aku juga rada gak rela sih, tapi mau gimana lagi." Hati Youngjae seperti sudah retak sedikit demi sedikit diingatkan dengan kedekatan antara sahabatnya itu dan idola tercintanya. Untuk move on rasanya sulit, karena ia sangat cinta Yongguk—sebagai fans.

 **BRUK**

"EH! Maaf!"

 _Speak of the devil_ , orang yang mereka cari tepat berada di hadapan mereka. Tak sengaja menabrak mereka

Moon Jongup.

"Youngjae?"

Youngjae tersenyum lebar. Senang bertemu dengan Jongup kembali.

Jaebum sampai harus mengerut dahi dan secara bergantian mengamati keduanya dengan heran. Kenapa rasanya pertemuan mereka ini sudah ke sekian kali, hingga siapapun artis dari BA ini bisa santai menyapa Youngjae?

"Oh ya maaf tadi menabrakmu." Jongup garuk-garuk kepala. Ia merasa ceroboh terlalu terlena mengirimkan pesan daripada memperhatikan sekitarnya yang begitu sibuk.

"Oh tidak apa."

Sementara Youngjae dan Jongup melanjutkan percakapan basa-basi tentang sesuatu yang Jaebum tidak pahami, ia tak sengaja mendapati HP Jongup tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Ia mengambilnya, dan tak sengaja melihat isi dari dalam HP tersebut.

"Eum, anu."

Jongup kemudian tersadar dengan keberadaan orang lain. Anak muda lainnya yang terlihat asing. "Ini HP mu..."

"Oh! Terima kasih!" Jongup segera mengambilnya. "Aku sedang berusaha menghubungi seseorang yang dari kmarin tidak balas-balas—"

"Choi Juyong?"

Ucapan Jaebum membuat dua pasang mata melihatnya seksama.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Jongup kali ini yang penasaran dengan perubahan sikap dan maksud seruan Jaebum tadi. "Ah, pasti karena kau salah satu teman dari anak yang bernama Junhong itu. Kau tahu kakak perempuannya? Aku tadi melihatnya, kemana dia?"

"A—ah, dia tadi punya urusan jadi pulang lebih dulu." Jawab Youngjae dengan tergesa. Kenapa suasananya jadi gak enak begini? "Jadi Jongup—ssi sedang dekat dengan kakaknya Junhong? Wah.." skandal yang menggiurkan, walaupun Youngjae belum bisa menduga sejauh itu.

"Bukan." Jaebum kembali memotong percakapan yang berusaha dicairkan tadi oleh Youngjae. "Aku mengenal Juyong- _ssi_. Aku tahu kakaknya Junhong, tapi—"

Jongup amati sikap Jaebum yang kelihatan berbeda.

Youngjae menyikut pinggang Jaebum untuk mengubah sikap anehnya itu. _Jangan membuat Jongup ilfil gitu!_ —pikirnya.

"Kenapa?" Jongup berusaha membantu Jaebum dari sikap bingungnya. Jawabannya terhalang terus.

"Juyong _Noona,_ kan...sudah meninggal."

Jongup

Youngjae

Mereka berdua membelakak mata.

Youngjae tidak pernah tahu tentang kematian kakak Junhong, karena anak itu tidak pernah bercerita jauh tentang keluarganya, selain mengatakan bahwa 'ia punya kakak'.

"HAH? Kau tau darimana!?"

"Well.. kau tak tahu ya?" Jaebum protes. Kok jadi dia yang dimarahin? "Aku sih tahu karena aku wakil OSIS , jadi data-data siswa kebanyakan aku juga sudah tahu. Dan dari Hoseok yang kakak kelasnya dulu sempat bilang padaku.

Lah, Kau ini kan sahabatnya!?"

"Tapi mana kutahu!? Aku ini bukan kakak kelasnya dari SM—"

"Kau serius?"

Jaebum dan Youngjae menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Melihat kea rah Jongup yang lebih shock.

"Noona nya sudah meninggal!?"

"Eum.. aku tidak tahu pasti. Cuman tak sengaja mendapati infonya."

"Ck... sudah kuduga. Tidak semua dia ungkapkan rahasianya itu kemarin. Dia itu serba misterius."

Mata Jongup bergetar nanar. Ia memperhatikan HP nya kembali, dan melihat kode **read** yang berarti pesan-pesannya sebenarnya terbaca. Dan tak mungkin orang meninggal membaca pesannya...

Berarti, satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah...

"JONGUP! Akhirnya kau disini."

Dongwook berlari ngos-ngosan mendekati Jongup. "Sudah kuduga kau sedang melayani fans VVIP. Begini, ibumu sepertinya akan mengajakmu ke suatu pertemuan. Cepat pulang, dan temui dia."

Jongup terlihat kacau, bagaimana mungkin saat-saat seperti ini malah mengikuti kemauan ibunya untuk—

Tunggu

Kalau sudah menyuruhnya cepat pulang, berarti pertemuan ini penting. Dan tidak ada pertemuan penting selain menemui keluarga Choi.

Berarti, ini adalah kesempatannya meluruskan keadaan.

"Youngjae, dan temannya Youngjae. Terima kasih banyak." Ungkap Jongup sambil mengenggam tangan keduanya. Dua orang di hadapannya cuman angguk-angguk kepala bingung. Yang kemudian orang itu sudah melarikan diri.

"Ta—tapi tanda tangannya!?"

"Hm, sepertinya genggaman tangannya sudah cukup." Jaebum amati tangannya yang baru saja beruntung menyentuh kulit artis popular. Kakaknya pasti iri. Siapa suruh tidak datang...

"Youngjae?"

Oh, Dongwook menegur Youngjae. Sepertinya tidak hanya BA saja yang kenal Youngjae, bahkan manajernya juga.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Daehyun? Anak itu banyak pikiran karena kau tidak menghubunginya."

Youngjae membelakak. Daehyun ingin bertemu dengan dirinya!? Tidak. ia sedang membuat perang dingin, dan tidak akan menemuinya.

"Well... kau tak mau bertemu dengan Daehyun, sayang kalau 1 orang dianggurin." Jaebum malah memperparah suasana hati Youngjae. Ia dipojokkan dengan keinginan dua orang skealigus. Tapi hatinya tergerak untuk menolak. Ia sangat awkward untuk menemui Daehyun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"HYUNG!"

Kemudian suara panggilan itu dikenalnya. Ia menengok kea rah yang tidak seharusnya, dan buruknya malah bertemu pandang dengan orang itu.

"Youngjae?"

"Ah, kebetulan Daehyun. Nih kau sudah bertemu dengannya kan? Apapun pembicaraan kalian, luruskan. Aku sibuk. Jam 9 kau harus pulang" perintah Dongwook seperti seorang manajer (atau seorang Ibu?). ia malas ikut bergabung, maka ia mengambil kesibukan lain.

"Woah... Daehyun?" Jaebum harus terpesona ketiga kalinya karena bisa melihat langsung artis besar yang digilai para wanita ini.

"Jaebum! Kita pulang!" Youngjae menarik tangan Jaebum. Mereka menjauhi Daehyun.

"EH!? Tanda tangannya!? Dari tadi kita ketemu artis keren-keren, kenapa gak foto-foto dulu gitu!?"

"Gak ada waktu! Kita pulang!" Youngjae tetap menggeret badan Jaebum.

"YOUNGJAE! Kenapa kau terus menghindar terus, ck"

Youngjae pada akhirnya berhasil melarikan diri dari Daehyun. Ia berdua dengan Jaebum sudah mendekap di dalam lift. Tapi perasaannya tetap saja tak nyaman.

"Kau ini kenapa? Bisa ramah dengan dua member lain, sama Daehyun tidak."

Youngjae malas menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam, dan menunggu lantai 1 dipijakinya.

"Aku sedang tidak mood."

Kemudian denting pertanda lantai 1 pun berbunyi. Ia tergesa keluar dari gedung, bersama Jaebum yang mengekorinya. Youngjae benar-benar banyak pikiran. Ia harus cepat mencari tax—

"YOUNGJAE!"

Suara itu lagi. Youngjae menoleh dan mendapati Daehyun sudah menyusulnya. Ia bergegas melangkah keluar dari gedung mendekati Youngjae yang ingin segera pergi.

"Woah, Daehyun bahkan sampai—"

Saat ia menengok , tak sangka, Jaebum ditinggali oleh Youngjae. Anak itu malah pergi begitu saja. Daehyun pun masih saja bersih keras mengejar Youngjae, tanpa sadar dirinya adalah artis besar yang jadi sorotan para fangirl.

"Kok jadi main kejar-kejaran sih..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, Yongguk-ssi. Tempat ini—"

Himchan tak hentinya terkesima dengan ornament restoran yang begitu mengagumkan. Ada akuarium besar, pemandangan indah dari lantai entah berapa. Mereka berada di gedung yang tinggi, untuk sebuah makan malam.

"Kau merasa nyaman?" Yongguk menyapa percakapan mereka begitu hangat. Ia merasa terhibur melihat Himchan yang begitu terpesona dengan private restoran yang dipesannya.

"A—aku takt ahu. Aku belum pernah makan di restoran semewah ini."

"Tidak apa, kau akan terbiasa." Sambil meminum wine pilihannya, ia menegaknya dengan santai. "Aku senang jika kau senang."

Himchan tersipu. Ia hanya bisa menunduk tak enak dengan segala kebaikan diberikan Yongguk.

"Jadi, kau bilang di mobil tadi, kalau kau kenal dengan seseorang berkacamata misterius? Aku penasaran. Menurutmu seperti apa orang itu."

Makanan siap. Seorang koki khusus, mengantarkan langsung ke meja. Sepiring sup kepiting sebagai pembuka, benar-benar menggugah selera. "Kami tidak sengaja bertemu, dan perkenalan kami terlalu singkat. Aku tak tau banyak orang itu."

Yongguk angguk-angguk kepala. Tentu saja dia paham sampai ke detailnya, karena yang dibicarakan adalah dirinya sendiri.

Sangat cerdik.

"Jadi, apa kau menyukainya?"

Himchan akhirnya mau menegapkan duduknya, dan membalas pandang Yongguk. Ia sangat terkejut dengn pertanyaan yang terlempar tersebut. "A—aku.." Himchan bingung harus jawab apa. "Aku menyukainya."

 _YES, penyamaranku berhasil!_

 _tu—tunggu..._

"Mungkin ini terdengar sangat aneh. Tapi," Himchan tersenyum malu-malu. Tapi ia begitu leluasa untuk mengutarakan semuanya jika hal itu adalah kepada Yongguk yang mau menyimpan rahasianya. "Mungkin lebih dari suka."

 _HAH!?_

"Kau , jatuh cinta?"

Himchan terkekeh. Ia malu untuk menjawabnya lebih jelas lagi. Tapi , ia merasa senang untuk mengutarakan perasaannya sendiri. Jongdae menurutnya adalah sosok karismatik yang sempat mencuri hatinya. Tingkah lakunya wajar jadi seperti anak gadis yang baru jatuh cinta.

Sementara Yongguk, menjatuhkan rahang.

Ia tidak tahu harus senang, atau malah kecewa.

SANGAT KECEWA.

Bagaimana bisa ia dikalahkan oleh penyamarannya sendiri!?

"TUNGGU HIMCHAN! KAU TIDAK BISA JATUH CINTA DENGAN JONGDAE!"

Kehebohan Yongguk sontak buat Himchan terkejut. Ia menaruh sendoknya, dan meperhatikan heran Yongguk yang begitu melawan keputusannya. Tidak sesuai ekspektasinya.

"Yongguk, kukira kau..." Himchan lagi-lagi salah mengira. Ekspresinya jadi berubah sedih mendapat penolakan keras Yongguk. Padahal bukan itu maksudnya.

"BU—BUKAN! Maksudku, aishhh.."

Yongguk menyuruh salah satu penjaga pribadinya untuk mendekat. Ia meminta kacamata hitam yang dimiliki penjaganya.

"Kau jangan terkejut. Tapi sebenarnya, kita sudah saling kenal sejak lama." Kemudian Yongguk memakai kacamata hitam itu, dan membuka jaket mewahnya. Melonggarkan kerah. Mengacak rambutnya yang di _pomade_. Mengubah penampilannya yang semula begitu formal.

Himchan beberapa saat menjadi terdiam.

"Aku ini Jongdae."

Himchan kaget, tangannya yang bergetar, menjatuhkan sendok ke lantai.

"Dan aku juga jatuh cinta padamu." Ucap Yongguk, dengan penampilannya seperti Jongdae. Sama persis seperti yang ditemui Himchan setiap waktu bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ASTAGA demi apapun. Untuk ukuran bocah Bengal sepertimu, larimu cepat juga!" Daehyun ngos-ngosan mengikuti Youngjae membelah jalur yang mulai ramai. Ia benar-benar jadi keras kepala, karena ia memang sudah bersumpah untuk mengajak bicara Youngjae jika ia sekali saja bertemu anak itu.

"KAU ORANG ANEH! KENAPA MENGEJARKU, BODOH!?" Youngjae masih cukup kuat untuk berlari lebih jauh lagi. Ia tidak punya waktu memanggil taxi. Ia harus mencari tumpangan lainnya.

"YA KENAPA AKU MENGEJARMU ?! INI ADALAH KEADAAN YANG TIDAK SEMESTINYA! TAPI KAU MEMBUATKU **HARUS** MELAKUKANNYA, BOCAH SIALAN!"

Youngjae berusaha menghindari orang-orang berlalu lalang di trotoar. Dan Daehyun masih cekatan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Youngjae.

"WAH DAEHYUN!?" salah satu suara berteriak. Membuat Daehyun harus mendecak sebal. Ia tidak sempat menyamar dulu. Beberapa fans pasti langsung bisa mengenalnya. Ia kemudian menarik kerah jaketnya, sedikit saja bisa menutup penampilannya.

Youngjae berlari kemudian ke dalam pasar. Malam begini, tentu saja masih ramai diisi para pembeli. Ia bisa gunakan kesempatan untuk bersembunyi, dan Daehyun juga pasti tertangkap para fangirl di wilayah seramai ini. Ia tidak akan bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

"Ya, ide yang bagus."

Kemudian ia mendekat ke arah penjual sate cumi. Bersikap terlihat normal untuk membeli satu, dan berharap Daehyun tidak menyadarinya.

"Hah, mati saja kau di antara fangirl itu." Ucapnya sambil mengigit cuminya , karena ia sudah tenang tidak mendengar suara teriakan Daehyun memanggil namanya. ...

 **KYAAAAA!**

Youngjae tersedak. Ia mendengar suara teriakan keras.

Tunggu, itu bukan histeris seorang fangirl yang bisa berpapasan dengan idolanya.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi?" beberapa orang berlari mendekat pada kekacauan di arah lain. Youngjae tidak bisa tenang menikmati cuminya. Ia kemudian menjatuhkannya, dan berlari kea rah kerumunan beberapa jarak darinya tadi.

Ia terburu-buru, dengan kelincahannya, mampu mendesak semua hambatan di depannya.

Semakin dekat, hatinya semakin tak karuan. Perasaan tidak apa ini?

"DAEHYUN! HIKSSS"

Tangisan beberapa orang terdengar familiar. Ini seperti tangisan kesedihan para fans yang melihat artisnya—

Tiba-tiba suara ambulans berbunyi.

Perasaan semakin tidak enak.

Youngjae semakin liar mendesak ke dalam keramaian yang tiada bedanya dengan keramaian di dalam konser. "MENJAUH KAU BRENGSEK!" sampai sumpah serapahnya keluar, seperti halnya ia menyumpahi Daehyun.

Setelah perjuangan,

Ia sempat melihat

Daehyun

tergeletak di jalanan, dengan darah bercucuran di sekitar perutnya—

-bagaimana bisa...

Polisi datang , cukup banyak. Mereka menghalangi kerumunan yang semuanya kenal siapa orang yang menderita itu. Begitu susah payah menghalangi kerumunan yang begitu tergila-gila akan idolanya itu, yang kini sudah tak bergerak.

Tak terkecuali Youngjae, yang berusaha menerobos pertahanan polisi.

 _INI ADALAH KESALAHAN!_

"DAEHYUN! BRENGSEK! KEJAR AKU LAGI SIALAN!" teriak Youngjae, tak terima para petugas medis membawa tubuh idola besar itu ke ambulan. "DAEHYUN!" ya , tidak akan ada yang membiarkan Youngjae menyusul, karena bagaimana pun semua orang menyamakannya sebagai fans kebanyakan.

TIDAK! Youngjae tegas menolak. Ia adalah fans spesial. Daehyun tidak akan mungkin menciumnya jika ia adalah 'Fans Kebanyakan'.

"APA YANG TERJADI?!" tanpa sadar, Youngjae emosi dan malah mencengkram salah satu kerah gadis yang menangis kencang di sebelahnya. Keadaan seperti ini, tak bisa membuatnya mengutamakan _respect._

"I—Ia...

Ditusuk...Ha—"

"Antis..."

Youngjae langsung ambil kesimpulan. Antis. "Anti-Fans". "Haters"

Youngjae pun mencengkeram kepalanya. Ia sangat pusing. Kenapa tak terpikirkan bahwa Daehyun tidak seharusnya mengejarnya. Ia tidak seharusnya berada di luar bebas, dalam keadaan dirinya masih jadi topik hangat.

Dan topik hangat yang akan datang besoknya, kembali mengungkit nama Daehyun.

Dengan judul yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC?**

review kalian ditunggu untuk improve di chapter selanjutnya ^^

Maaf banyak typo krn auto-correct, and im too tired to fix it. HOAHM~ *sleepy*

Kalo ada waktu , akan ku fix lagi ^^ terima kasih pengertiannya~

Wattpad : Miramiyu


	17. Terungkap(Revisi)

**My Idol, My Boyfriend**

Himkyu's Present

 **BAP Fiction_Banghim x Daejae x JongLo**

Genre : Romance Comedy

Disclaimer : BAP cast are owned by TS Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi, _Ruined Plot_ , POV _changing_ , Cross-dressing, Alcohol, _seduce_ (gk?), Crack-Pair(little), _Dirty/Harsh word, Impolite attitude,_ etc.

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Maaf sebelumnya ada salah publish merujuk ke isi cerita yang sama

sekarang udah diperbaiki ^^ Makasih sudah mengingatkan~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Junhong menghela nafas.

Rambutnya yang hitam panjang dari wig yang ia kenakan disisir rapih. Bayangannya di cermin, terlihat tidak sebaik seperti biasanya. Senyum yang ia ukir karena akan bertemu Jongup, terlihat tidak muncul.

 **Tok Tok**

"Tuan Muda, maaf menganggu."

Wongjun rupanya yang muncul dari balik pintu kamar.

"Saya kemari untuk menjemput Tu—Ah, maksudnya Nona Muda"

"Panggil aku 'Tuan Muda' saja , Hyung." Ucap Junhong. Terasa lembut tapi ada rasa keberatan seakan dirinya sedang banyak pikiran. Wongjun hanya amati lelaki yg menjelma seperti tuan putri itu , dengan sangat khawatir.

"Aku akan segera turun" ungkapnya kemudian, setelah selesai menyisir rambut. Ia menghembus nafas dalam, dan kemudian bangkit keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah senang sekali kalian sudah datang."

Gyun memberikan sapaan hangat, memberikan ciuman kiri-kanan kepada teman wanitanya. Mereka diberi sambutan sangat baik, dan diminta duduk di singgasana yang telah di sediakan cukup menu. Pastinya kalau dijual bisa seharga berpuluhan won. Yuna dan suaminya pasti tak sengaja menegak ludah kasar. Perut mereka ditahan untuk tidak berbunyi tak sopan.

Jongup duduk di bangku terujung dimana ia mendapati kursi lainnya kosong di hadapannya. Wajahnya muram, tidak semangat. Tapi tak ada yang menegurnya kenapa. Mungkin dikira hanya nerveous saja.

"Juyong sedang ada di kamarnya. Mempersiapkan diri secantik mungkin untuk bisa bertemu calon suaminya." Gyun tersenyum. Ia melirik ke putera Yuna, memberi isyarat penting. Jongup hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak perlu dandan pun, Juyong pasti sudah cantik." Ucap Yuna yang kala itu ingin ikut mencairkan suasana. Sementara para koki sedang menyuguhkan makanan pembuka di mangkuk masing-masing.

Jongup mengalami kekosongan. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan sup labu yang masih panas tersaji di depannya. Dalam otaknya , tergiang banyak pertanyaan, yang belum terungkap jawabannya. Itu yang membuatnya tak bisa berpikir kemana-mana lagi.

Tak lama, sebuah langkah masuk ikut di antara percakapan basa-basi mereka. Jongup seketika langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara. Keraguannya sedikit demi sedikit diobati dengan keberadaan seseorang yang baru masuk ke suasana makan sunyi ini.

Didapatinya 'gadis' muda masuk diantar seorang lelaki yang dikenalnya. Laki-laki itu—siapa lagi kalau bukan supir yang pernah mengantar Junhong kala itu ketika tak sengaja ditemui.

Junhong duduk tepat di depan Jongup. Taka da keberanian bagi Junhong mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kea rah lelaki di depannya. Di sisi lain, Jongup justru menuntut lebih Juyong mau melihat kepadanya.

"Kalian selama sebulan ini pasti banyak melakukan pendekatan yang sangat romantic. Benar?" tanya Gyun sambil menyuap sup nya.

Jongup maupun Juyong terdiam. Suasana awkward yang tidak biasa ditemui oleh pertemuan makan malam biasanya. Jongup saja sampai disikut pinggannya oleh sang Ibu untuk segera menjawab. Tidak baik mengacuhkan pertanyaan orang lain.

"Tak apa mungkin mereka malu-malu. Haha.." Gyun tidak memberikan masalah.

"Ya memang. Remaja sekarang sulit terbuka dengan kisah kencan mereka." Yuna memberikan respon. Di dalam hati dirinya sudah kesal karena anaknya tidak bisa berlaku santun terhadap keluaarga besar dan terhormat , keluarga Choi.

"Jadi begini saja, setelah mempertimbangkan banyak hal, pertemuan ini akan menjadi sangat penting karena membicarakan sesuatu yang pertama sudah direncanakan." _To the point_ , Gyun tak ingin membuang waktu. Nada bicaranya berubah serius, dan jelas membuat dua anak muda itu mendengarnya tak enak.

"Aku telah merencanakan untuk mengadakan pesta pertunangan kalian awal bulan depan."

 **DEG**

Semua langsung melempar pandang penuh kejutan pada si pembicara. Wajah pucat nan kaget terhias di wajah Juyong. Yuna dan suaminya terlihat bahagia. Heboh sendiri seperti mendapat hadiah ultah yang mahal.

"I—Ibu..." sikap Juyong jelas yang paling kontras. Jongup perhatikan, jawaban yang paling terlihat dari sikap Juyong itu sedikit membuatnya kecewa.

 _Kenapa Juyong selalu terlihat menolak jika diajak bertunangan..._

"Bu—bukankah kita bisa menunggu.."

"Tidak perlu Juyong, minggu depan pun setelah ujian akhirmu, kau cukup longgar untuk mengurusi pertunangan ini kan?" Gyun membersihkan bibirnya dengan serbet bersih. "aku tahu waktu yang pas."

Juyong menutup mulutnya rapat. Ia ingin sekali membantah sekaligus menolak keputusan ibunya yang selalu merespon keadaan begitu tenang tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Tapi, ia selalu tak bisa. Selalu berakhir dengan diam, dan menelan pahit semuanya. Asalkan ibunya tidak marah, sedih, dan membuangnya kembali.

Kau tahu jika menahan emosi ini sendiri begitu lama, akan berbuah air mata? Juyong kali ini sedang menahan air matanya...

"Juyong, kau—" Jongup segera bangun, merespon cepat melihat kelopak mata calon tunangannya sudah basah. Ia ingin memberikan rengkuhan, atau sekedar usapan air mata. Ia lemah melihatnya akan menangis seperti itu.

Namun Juyong memberi respon sebaliknya. Ia menepis uluran tangan Jongup, dilihat oleh semua orang di ruangan itu seperti sebuah perkara yang luar biasa mengejutkan. "A—aku.." Juyong melakukan kesalahan terbesar. Yang membuatnya dipojokkan oleh semua tatapan dari segala penjuru.

Tak terbendung rasa malu nya, Juyong pun segera berlari keluar dari suasana makan itu yang berubah jadi tegang.

"Juyong!" Gyun jelas tak terima dengan sikap puterinya yang meninggalkan tempat makan begitu saja dengan tamu yang masih disambutnya. Tak pernah ia lihat putrinya bersikap sebangkang itu.

"Wongjun! Bawa anak it—"

"Maaf, Tante. Ijinkan saya bicara dengan Juyong." Jongup sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Mungkin menghalangi Gyun memberikan suruhan tidak berperasaannya. Gyun yang moodnya sedang tidak baik, pada akhirnya membiarkan. "temui dia Jongup! Buat dia jadi anak yang tidak keras kepala."

Jongup mengangguk. Kemudian ia menyusul Juyong yang berlari ke kamarnya. Tidak di antar Wongjun, hanya dirinya sendiri.

Ini urusan pribadi antara kedua pihak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junhong melepas wig nya kemudian ia lempar jauh-jauh. Ia mencoba menahan rasa sedih ini hanya dengan tenggelam di dalam pelukan lututnya. Ia terisak-isak cukup susah, karena ia tidak ingin merengek seperti anak bayi.

Sudah lama ia tidak menangis sesusah payah ini. Mungkin cukup lama sejak kakaknya, Juyong—yang asli, meninggal karena sakit.

"Aku hanya ingin kakak bahagia.

Tapi, kapan aku bahagia?"

Ungkapnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Siapa lagi yang bisa memahaminya? Ibunya yang tidak menerimanya, ayahnya yang mengorbankannya, kakaknya yang tiada,

Jongup yang dibohonginya.

Tidak ada kebahagiaan tercipta dari semua itu. Akankah ia menerima semuanya begitu saja seperti makanan sehari-harinya? Akankah ia kuat menjalaninya?

Di pikirannya, ia ingin mengakhiri. Ia ingin berterus terang pada ibunya, tapi sama saja dirinya menghancurkan segala kebahagiaan (sandiwara) yang di depan matanya saat ini.

 **Tok Tok**

Junhong terperanjat. Ia menjauh dari sandaran pintu.

"Juyong, ini aku Jongup."

Semakin jelas Junhong panik dengan keberadaan Jongup di sisi lain pintunya. _Kenapa ia menyusul kemari_? Ucapnya dalam hati. Ia segera mengambil wignya, bersusah payah ingin memakainya, tapi—

"kita memang tidak bisa ditunangkan, bukan?"

Junhong berhenti sibuk dengan wignya.

"Aku selalu berharap semua ini berakhir dengan diriku memakaikan cincin di jari manismu. Itu doaku."

Junhong melepaskan wignya. Matanya nanar melihat lurus ke pintu.

"Tapi dengan cara seperti ini, aku tidak mungkin memaafkannya.

Aku tidak mau kau terus membohongiku.

Begitu juga, aku tak mau kau membohongi dirimu sendiri."

Jongup menarik nafas , kemudian dengan berat menghembusnya. "Tenang saja, kau tak perlu merespon. Biarkan aku menyudahi ini semuanya dengan tenang dan cepat. Aku tak mau kau semakin lelah mimikirkan masalah ini.

Karena aku begitu menyayangimu."

Ia merogoh sesuatu di kantungnya.

"Sekarang harapanku adalah aku bisa memakaikan cincin ini kepada orang yang tepat." Ia kemudian menaruh kotak cincin tepat di depan pintu. "Mungkin ini akhir kita berdua , Juyong."

Junhong langsung mendekap mulutnya. Suara isakan tangisnya tak ingin sampai bersemburat keluar sampai ke pendengaran Jongup yang masih berada di depan pintunya. Ia ingin sekali menangis histeris karena tak ingin kata 'akhir' diucapkan Jongup.

Itu adalah mimpi terburuknya...

Tapi dia juga yang memang pantas mendapatkannya. Ia telah terlanjur mempermalukan dirinya, dan Jongup. Ia tak mau Jongup semakin larut meladeni masalahnya. Ia sayang Jongup, ia akui itu.

Ia mencintainya. Ia tak mungkin semakin mengorbankan Jongup yang tak berdosa.

"Selamat tinggal."

Kemudian Jongup pergi. Suaranya tak terdengar lagi, bahkan secarik desahan nafasnya. Sesaat itulah Junhong bisa leluasa menangis. Menumpahkan air matanya, dan isakannya yang bernada tak karuan karena patah hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Juyong?"

Begitu ucapan Gyun setiba Jongup kembali dari kamar Juyong. Bukannya direspon dengan anggukan, Jongup lebih memberi pengakuan. "Aku tidak bisa bertunangan dengan Juyong."

Orang tua Jongup tersentak kaget. Gyun apalagi yang melompat bangun dari bangkunya. "Apa maksudmu!?"

"Ya, Jongup! Jangan memutuskan perkara sepihak begi—"

"Tidak. Aku dan dia sudah saling mengerti. Kami tidak mungkin bersama.

Tidak dengan dirinya sebagai Juyong."

Gyun belum bisa memahami maksud Jongup yang terasa ambigu. "Sungguh aku tak mengerti. Kenapa kalian berdua bersikap begitu aneh hari ini!? Kemarin-kemarin kalian seperti pasangan romantic yang sudah saling mencintai.."

"Maaf, Tante. Itu dahulu, sebelum saya tahu kebenarannya.

Juyong itu adalah putera anda, Junhong,

dan saya tidak mencintai Junhong."

Mata Gyun seketika membelakak lebar. Yuna dan suaminya apalagi yang begitu shock mendengarnya.

"Tidak mungkin..." keadaan Gyun mulai tidak stabil. Wongjun seketika memegang tubuh Gyun agar tidak terjatuh. Kepala majikannya sudah terasa berat , seperti ada beban yang tumbuh kembali setelah sekian lama. Perasaannya juga, terasa di sentil kembali terasa sakit di dadanya...

Ada suatu rasa kehilangan kembali muncul..

"APA-APAAN INI!? JADI ANAK PEREMPUANMU ITU, ADALAH LAKI-LAKI!?"

Yuna yang tidak bisa menguasai kondisi, malah mengamuk. Ia tidak terima puteranya dilecehkan dengan penipuan yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak terima ini! Puteraku mau kau jodohkan dengan anakmu yang berdandan seperti perempuan!? Menjijikkan!" Yuna marah-marah tidak terkendali, padahal Gyun sendiri masih belum pulih mentalnya yang sedang drop parah.

"Akan kutuntut keluarga ini! Kalian sudah mempermalukan nama keluarga kami!" ucapnya kalang kabut, sampai harus ditenangkan suaminya. "Jongup! Kita pulang!"

Jongup ditarik paksa oleh ibunya untuk pergi, walaupun puteranya belum selesai memperjelas semuanya. Ia menepis tarikan ibunya untuk sementara, dan kembali pada Gyun. Tangan wanita yang sedang tak berdaya itu, yang menangis karena merasa kehilangan, ia pegang dengan lembut. Ia coba meyakinkan wanita itu dari rasa sedihnya.

"Tante, saya tahu anda merasa kehilangan dengan anak perempuan anda. Tapi, anda lebih beruntung anda dijaga oleh seorang anak laki-laki kuat dan tidak putus asa untuk membahagiakan ibunya, sekalipun melakukan hal sejauh ini.

Tante harus ikhlas... karena jika tante membenci Junhong, sama saja anda menyakiti Juyong. Mereka kakak dan adik. Dilahirkan dari darah yang sama. Kesedihan dan kebahagiaan mereka adalah satu padu. Anda sebagai ibunya pasti paham itu."

Mata Gyun yang mengerjab basah, hanya bisa menatap lurus dengan nanar ke pandangan lembut Jongup. Ia lihat manik anak muda itu seolah berbicara kesungguhan. Dan sudah pasti tulus diucapkannya, untuk membuatnya sadar dengan sesuatu yang tidak sempat ia ketahui, semasa ia di rehab, ataupun semenjak pengumuman kematian puterinya diumumkan.

 _Ia tidak sendiri... ia masih punya anak laki-laki yang menyayanginya..._

"CEPAT PULANG JONGUP! Jangan ladeni keluarga sinting ini!" tangan Jongup kembali ditarik, menjauh dari hingar-bingar dalam rumah mewah tersebut. Mereka pulang dalam keadaan sangat kacau dan emosi.

Sebaliknya Gyun, masih sangat terpukul. Ia ditenangkan Wongjun yang setia menjaga nyonya besarnya seperti yang ditugaskan Tuan Besar.

"Wongjun.." Nyonyanya mengajaknya bicara. "Apakah Juyong, masih di kamarnya?"

Wongjun tersenyum. Ia membantu menuangkan teh hangat yang baru saja dibuat koki, untuk bisa lebih menenangkan Gyun.

"Namanya bukan Juyong , Nyonya.

Tapi Junhong.." jawab Wongjun mengoreksi.

"Ya...

Aku ingin bicara dengan Junhong."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Himchan..Himchan.."

Lambaian tangan Yongguk sontak membuat Himchan kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia melamun sampai 5 menit setelah diperjelaskan pria di depannya, menggunakan kacamata hitam sehingga tampilan mereka terlihat mirip.

Entah ini kebetulan semata, atau Yongguk memiliki saudara kembar...

Rasanya sangat mustahil seorang idol selama ini bermain ke rumahnya, makan masakannya, menjemputnya di sekolah, di tengah kesibukannya sebagai artis.

Rasanya tidak mungkin..

"Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh." Yongguk melepas kacamata hitamnya. Ia kembali terlihat Yongguk seperti biasanya, dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda bagi Himchan.

 _Ini Yongguk...bukan! Ini Jongdae?! Bu—bukan.._

"Banyak hal yang terjadi sehingga aku tak bisa memberitahumu identitasku sebelumnya.." Yongguk mulai tampang lesu. Ia takut jika Himchan terlanjur kecewa dan akan mencampakkannya. Mengadu bahwa dirinya seorang 'penghianat'.

"Aku paham, Yongguk- _ssi_."

Sambutan lembut itu sontak buat tundukan Yongguk terangkat cepat. Terkejut melihat reaksi yang diluar dugaannya. Himchan tersenyum! Ia ramah seperti biasanya.

BENAR-BENAR MALAIKAT!

"kau... tidak kecewa padaku?" Yongguk kembali memastikan. Siapa tahu tadi saking takutnya, halusinasi baik nya memudarkan kenyataan.

"Kau ini artis, fansmu dimana-mana. Orang sekerenmu berada di lingkungan sederhanaku, datang ke bar dan mengobrol dengan bartendernya, atau bahkan capek-capek menyelamatkan kebunku, bukanlah sesuatu yang umum untuk artis mendunia sepertimu, Yongguk-ssi."

Yongguk angguk-angguk semangat. 100 sekali untuk Himchan yang bisa menjawab semuanya begitu benar.

"Tapi..."

Yongguk berhenti mengangguk, memperhatikan Himchan kali ini dengan perasaan was-was lagi. Ekspresi Himchan berubah tidak enak, rada sedih. Ada apa?

"Tapi kenapa Yongguk mau sampai melakukan itu semua dengan status yang begitu berbeda denganku?"

Keraguan Himchan menjadi buah penyesalan bagi Yongguk. Ia tidak suka melihat Himchan terlihat sedih, kecewa dengannya. Yongguk merasa kecewa pada dirinya yang memang berbohong, tapi ia tidak bermaksud.

Ia memegang tangan Himchan yang berada di atas meja, mengenggamnya erat. Himchan tidak bisa mengalih pandangan manapun selain memperhatikan Yongguk di depannya. Ia tak biasa melihat pria berkarisma ini , apalagi bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Jika Jongdae, mungkin ia bisa menerimanya. Bukan berarti kurang karismanya, tapi sosok Jongdae adalah yang sering ia temui, bukan Yongguk.

"Kalau menjadi Yongguk aku tidak bisa menemuimu dan sulit dekat denganmu, maka aku harus jadi Jongdae untuk bisa mengenalmu.

Aku tidak ingin apapun menghambatku untuk bisa mendapatkanmu, Himchan."

Hati Himchan terenyuh. Pipinya putih pucat, agak memerah sedikit. Ia malu untuk bisa menatap mata Yongguk terlalu lama. Jantungnya tidak akan bisa terkontrol.

Ucapan dari seorang entertainer memang sungguh hebat, seperti di drama-drama Korea... Ini bukan karena dia lagi latihan untuk scenario drama kan?

Sebaliknya, bagian lain dari Yongguk—pikirannya—sudah banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Ia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Protes, kenapa Yongguk begitu menjijikkan mengeluarkan kata-kata jelek itu. Tidak sesuai yang di latihannya selama seminggu di Jerman. Kenapa jadi di luar konsep? Kenapa sangat garing sekali... Kenapa sangat gombal... Pasti Himchan mual mendengarnya.

Perbedaan tanggapan keduanya dalam diri meraka masing-masing, malah membuat sebuah reaksi yang sangat bertentangan.

"MAAF!" Yongguk tiba-tiba menyaut.

"TERIMAKASIH!" di saat bersamaan Himchan juga menghambur.

Tentu saja reaksi bersamaan ini membuat keduanya seketika terdiam. Malu, lucu...

Mereka pun tertawa.

"Hahaha.. apa ini? Kenapa kita jadi berbeda respon begini?"

"Aku rasa kita terlalu awkward sedari tadi." Himchan menenangkan diri setelah tertawa cukup puas.

Tak lama mengusaikan hiburan mereka, pada akhirnya mereka ditenangkan dalam suasana yang begitu sendu—indah dan ada aura yang begitu berbeda. Aura saling mencintai? Ini berlebihan, tapi mereka berdua seperti tidak berhenti menguarkan aura ala orang berpacaran. Senyum-senyum malu, sampai membuat semua _bodyguard_ Yongguk yang berjaga dan mengawasi jadi kena lemparan-lemparan cinta tak terlihat.

"Jadi, apakah..." Yongguk mencoba mengangkat topik intinya. "Kau mau jadi..."

"Yongguk-ssi..."

Celaan Himchan buat Yongguk langsung mengerem kalimatnya.

"Kurasa aku paham. Tidak perlu diucapkan. Banyak yang melihat."

Dan Yongguk melihat sekelilingnya. Ah ya, dia tidak hanya berdua saja. Para Bodyguard sebanyak 5 orang, dan bahkan tak sengaja koki dan pelayan kelihatan kabur setelah mereka mengintip.

 _Ganggu saja._

"Lagipula apa kau tidak khawatir mereka akan mengumbar rumor , Yongguk-ssi?" ucap Himchan berbisik dengan mata mengawasi sekelilingnya.

"Tenang saja. Mereka orang terpercaya."— _aku sudah mendaftarkan nama mereka dalam catatanku, jika mereka berani, aku bisa langsung tahu identitas nya dan langsung memberikan mereka pelajaran_.

"Lagipula inilah kenapa aku membawamu kemari." Yongguk tersenyum polos seolah tak berdosa.

Himchan pahami, walaupun sedikit tidak yakin. Ia tak mungkin absen khawatir dengan sosok Yongguk yang begitu dipuja fans ini bisa lepas dari rumor berbahaya, apalagi meniti hubungan dengannya.

Laki-laki, sederhana...apa yang bagus darinya?

 **Drrrtt Drrttt**

HP Yongguk bergetar menggila. "Ada apa sih menganggu saat-saat seperti ini?!" ia segera meraih, dan menanggapi telepon yang didapat. Suara kelelahan di seberang sana memberikan jawaban tidak enak.

"Halo"

Himchan menunggu Yongguk melayani telepon pentingnya. Tidak heran , pria ini memiliki banyak koneksi. Dibanding dirinya yang memiliki HP saja tidak. Ia banyak meragukan diri, banyak pertimbangan selama adu percakapan mereka tidak ada. Ia gunakan waktu kosong di antara mereka, untuknya berpikir lama tentang hubungan lebih jauh yang diharapkan keduanya...

"APA!?"

Himchan berhenti tenggelam dengan pikiran amburadulnya. Memperhatikan Yongguk dengan sikap was-was. Wajahnya tidak terlihat tenang.

"Aku akan segera ke sana!" **PIP**

"A—ada apa, Yongguk-ssi?" Himcha khawatir. Yongguk sudah beberesan dengan buru-buru, seperti sesuatu ingin dikejarnya.

"Daehyun kecelakaan!"

Himchan tersentak. Ia shock.

"Kau ingin ikut denganku ke rumah sakit?"

"Tentu saja! Teman-temanku juga seharusnya bersamanya..." Himchan ikut beberesan. Tidak mempedulikan makanannya yang belum habis.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar cepat dari gedung. Para bodyguard sudah memberikan perlindungan pada majikan dan pasangannya.

Yongguk merangkul pundak Himchan , berjalan mendampinginya agar tenang daripada terburu-buru.

Himchan sudah seperti seorang ibu yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan anaknya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil melaju membelah jalan begitu cepat , memakan waktu tak lama untuk sampai ke rumah sakit yang ditujukan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Yongguk hanya bisa geregetan menggigit bibirnya, mengamati pemandangan di luar mobil dengan gundah.

Himchan yang menyaksikan lelaki yang terlihat menawan itu menjadi sangat ketakutan dengan sesuatu. Ia kemudian memegang tangan Yongguk, mengenggamnya seperti apa yang dilakukan Yongguk pula di restoran.

"Aku yakin Daehyun baik-baik saja." Himchan mencoba tersenyum, walaupun perasaannya tidak enak pula. Yongguk yang tidak bisa histeris dalam keadaan seperti ini melihat tangannya dipegangi Himchan, akhirnya hanya mengulas senyum lesu. Perasaannya bisa sedikit disembuhkan.

"Eh, bukankah itu Youngjae?"

Himchan dan Yongguk tak sengaja memperhatikan seorang anak muda berdiri mematung di bawah pohon , ketika mobil mereka baru masuk pekarangan rumah sakit. Pemuda yang mereka kenal itu tengah menangis sendirian.

"Berhenti." Yongguk menyuruh supirnya menghentikan mobil. Tidak lama, mobil tepat berhenti di samping anak muda itu, yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

Himchan yang paling pertama melompat keluar dari mobil, dan menghampirinya. Youngjae seketika tersentak melihat Himchan menghampirinya.

"Astaga, kau kenapa Youngjae? Kau tidak terluka, kan?" Himchan sangat khawatir, ia perhatikan sekujur tubuh anak itu. Tidak ada yang terluka sejauh ini.

"Hiks... HYUNG!" Youngjae memeluk Himchan, sangat erat. "Daehyun! Daehyun!"

"Tenanglah! Kita masuk dulu ke mobil."

Himchan menuntun Youngjae untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Di dalam sana Yongguk sudah menunggu, sekaligus juga khawatir dengan keadaan Youngjae. "Youngjae, ada apa dengan Daehyun? Apa kau bersamanya tadi?!"

Youngjae sesenggukan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa pria lain yang mengajaknya bicara adalah idola tercintanya. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada Daehyun dan Daehyun...

"Daehyun! Dia—hiks—dia terluka karena aku!" Youngjae menangis kembali, lebih banyak derasan air matanya. Himchan memeluk Youngjae, mendekapnya sekaligus menenangkannya. Ia menginteruksi Yongguk untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap keadaan Youngjae. Yongguk malah gelagapan mau melakukan apa.

"Eum.. begini. Aku bantu kau temui Daehyun, ok."

"BENARKAH!?" Youngjae langsung menghambur ke Yongguk. Matanya yang basah sudah terbaca 'permohonan' pada Yongguk, yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman canggung. Mungkin anak ini bisa tenang kalau bisa bertemu Daehyun.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengalihkan para wartawan, kalian masuk lewat pintu lain. Oke? Supirku akan membawa kalian ke ruangan Daehyun."

Youngjae mengangguk paham. Ia akan melakukan apapun asalkan bisa bertatap muka dengan Daehyun. Ia kembali merangkul Himchan, karena pelukan Himchan terlalu nyaman untuk keadaannya yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Terima kasih." Himchan tersenyum untk Yongguk dengan ungkapan yang hanya bisa dibaca dari gerakan mulut tanpa suara keluar.

Yongguk senang membantu. Ia akan melakukan apapun , termasuk membantu orang-orang tersayang dari lelaki yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara tapak kaki terdengar jelas di Lorong tersebut ketika Jongup sibuk berdoa untuk keselamatan Daehyun. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada 3 orang yang ia sangat kenal.

"Yongguk."

"Jongup, bagaimana dengan Daehyun?" ucap sang Leader begitu gegabah. Ekspresi Jongup memperlihatkan raut yang kurang positif, membuat yang lain semakin cemas.

"Dokter, belum keluar dari ruangan. Yang baru kutahu, ia kehilangan cukup banyak darah." Ucap Jongup getir. Youngjae yang mendengar hal itu langsung mendekap mulutnya, mengunci histerisnya. Ia memeluk Himchan semakin erat. Ia ingin menumpahkan rasa takutnya.

"Tapi dokter berkata, ia pasti akan baik saja. Yang dibutuhkan sekarang hanya doa."

Yongguk mengangguk paham. Ia tak mengerti separah apa kejadian yang dialami Daehyun sampai ia menderita begini. Ia benar-benar harus berserah diri pada Tuhan dan dokter yang berusaha menyelamatkan Daehyun.

 **Tak Tak Tak**

Suara langkah sepatu hak tinggi mengisi keheningan yang begitu canggung. Keempat orang beralih pandang, dan memperhatikan ke satu arah.

Diana baru saja datang.

"Diana, bukannya kau—"

 **PLAK**

Sapaan Yongguk dibalas tidak ramah oleh Diana dengan tamparan. Yang membuat 3 orang lainnya shock parah.

"Kau sebagai leader, tidak bisa menjaga membernya dengan baik!? Kemana saja kau!? Kenapa kau pergi disaat Daehyun membutuhkanmu!? Kau tahu kan anak itu keras kepala, dan seharusnya kau bisa mencegah anak itu berbuat seenaknya!?"

Yongguk hanya terdiam. Ia tidak bisa membantah Diana, gadis yang diumumkan jadi pacar Daehyun ini. Tidak heran ia jadi pihak yang disalahkan, karena kekasihnya yang menjadi korban. Dan benar, ia sebagai leader seharusnya bisa bertanggung jawab lebih untuk menjaga para membernya.

Tapi ia justru asyik memperhatikan pendekatannya dengan Himchan...

"I—ini semua salahku!"

Tak lama, Youngjae justru ikut dalam ketegangan. Ia masih sekacau sebelumnya, tapi ia juga tak mau hanya terdiam saja melihat situasi yang serba salah ini.

"A—aku yang membuat Daehyun melarikan diri." Youngjae menangis semakin kencang. Ia jadi terpaksa mengingat daftar penyalahannya. Yang membuat kekecewaan berlebih.

Diana terdiam. Ia tidak tega untuk meneruskan kemarahannya pada Yongguk, juga melihat keadaan sosok Youngjae yang dikenalnya seorang anak manis tak berdosa ini , menangis semakin kencang.

Ia menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

 **Cklek**

Dokter yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Semua orang disana sudah berkerumun seperti lalat begitu dokter mendekat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Daehyun, Dokter?" Diana yang mempertanyakannya duluan.

Dokter memperhatikan satu-satu semua orang yang mengamatinya. Benar-benar luar biasa saat ini ia dikelilingi artis-artis terkenal...

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya.

"Lukanya sudah kami tutup, dan pendarahan sudah kami atasi. Ia sudah melewati masa kritisnya."

Nafas lega dari semua orang disitu pun beradu.

"Tapi pasien sedang istirahat. Ia memiliki sedikit trauma, yang membuatnya rada shock. Jadi ia tidak akan sadarkan diri untuk beberapa waktu. Apa ada keluarga pasien disini?" tanya dokter.

Jongup langsung menjawab. "Manajer kami sudah menghubungi ortu dari Daehyun. Mereka punya masalah soal transport dari Busan kemari. Jadi mungkin baru bisa datang besok sore."

"Ah baiklah. Saya akan meninggalkan pasien pada Anda. Tapi karena keadaannya, maka yang mengawasi saya harap hanya beberapa saja.

Kalau begitu saya permisi." Dokter pun kemudian meninggalkan tempat.

Yang lain saling melempar pandang. Membaca tingkah laku, dan menerka siapa yang paling cocok menemani Daehyun yang tengah memiliki kondisi sekarat.

Terlalu lama hening, tiba-tiba Dongwook muncul dari arah lain , ikut dalam kerumunan. Ia datang cukup terburu-buru.

"Aku berusaha menghentikan para wartawan di luar sana. Tapi mereka tidak ingin pergi jika tidak ada penjelasan dari pihak kita. Mereka ingin kita membahas kecelakaan Daehyun, walaupun hanya satu kalimat saja." Ucapnya khawatir.

Yongguk memutar mata. Sepertinya dengan terpaksa ia harus melakukan sesuatu, lagi. "Aku akan menemui para wartawan kalau begitu." Dengan yakin ia pun mengikuti Manajernya.

Himchan mengamati punggung Yongguk, dan mulai melempar rasa cemas.

"Kalau begitu aku juga. Para wartawan itu tidak akan berhenti berceloteh sebelum aku ikut campur." Ucap Diana. Jongup pun mengangguk, dan akan ikut bergabung. "Aku juga."

Himchan dan Youngjae pandangi kedua artis rupawan itu dengan tampang bingung. Tinggal mereka berdua yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu keputusan.

"Youngjae, dan temannya Youngjae.." Diana kemudian memperhatikan dua pemuda itu dengan begitu akrab, seakan mereka sudah cukup dekat dari perkenalan singkat. "Bisakah kalian menunggu Daehyun sebentar sampai kami kembali.."

Youngjae masih cukup sedih untuk bisa membalas, nyawanya kurang terkumpul karena masih agak shock. Himchan pun cuman merespon dengan senyum dan anggukan.

Tak berapa lama, Youngjae dan Himchan yang berdua saja di Lorong rumah sakit setelah semuanya sibuk dengan press conf dadakan akibat ulah wartawan yang tak sabaran. Youngjae yang masih agak sesenggukan di dalam rengkuhan Himchan, menjadi pusat perhatian para perawat yang lewat.

Himchan pun harus melakukan sesuatu agar mereka tidak menjadi penganggu..

"Youngjae, kita masuk ke dalam sebentar, ok? Kau ingin bertemu dengan Daehyun, kan?" Himchan dengan sabar memberikan tawaran. Ia elus kepala Youngjae seperti mengelus seorang adik laki-laki. Kenyamanan yang disalurkannya, membuat Youngjae bisa membuka rasa leganya untuk beberapa saat.

Ia mau tak mau mengangguk, walaupun hatinya masih cukup pilu. Apakah pantas seorang yang membuat celaka Daehyun, bisa bertemu dengannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cklek**

Youngjae memasuki ruangan tersebut bersamaan dengan Himchan yang menyusul di belakangnya. Bau rumah sakit yang tidak disukainya ia coba perangi, untuk bisa berhadapan dengan si pasien walau sebentar saja.

Lelaki yang diidolakan khalayak fans wanita itu, kini berbujur lemah. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat tidak sesemangat , dan semenyebalkan biasanya. Rupanya datar, tenang.

Youngjae jadi rindu dengan sikap keras kepala Daehyun.

Himchan cukup mengamati dari jauh. Youngjae dilihatnya mendekat ke ranjang, sambil ragu-ragu mencoba menyentuh tangan dingin Daehyun. Ia menangis lagi, suara sesenggukannya mengudara di ruangan. Tapi Himchan membiarkan sahabatnya itu berkomunikasi satu arah dengan pemuda tak sadar itu. Selagi bisa...

Semoga saja Youngjae tidak lupa bahwa dokter telah mengatakan bahwa Daehyun tidak mati...

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku repot.." nada Youngjae pilu terdengar. Ia menyedot ingusnya, sekaligus berbicara. Ia tidak bisa menahan tangisannya yang tidak bisa berhenti padahal ia sedang konsen mengobrol dengan Daehyun.

"Aku ini seharusnya sekedar fans biasa yang mencintai BA. Hanya bisa memandang kalian dari kejauhan. Meneriaki nama kalian dengan tidak putus asa. Tidak berharap banyak untuk diingat, dikenal, bahkan dimiliki.

Jika saja aku tidak memaksamu, aku tidak pernah melewati batas itu. Aku akan tetap menjadi seorang fans biasa."

Himchan terdiam , ia menunduk menanggapi pergolakan batin akibat ucapan Youngjae. Ia menekan suatu opini di dalam pemikirannya..

Hubungan antara fans dengan idola itu terdengar mustahil. Hubungan lebih dari itu mereka dianggap mimpi belaka. Jika sampai melewati batas itu, pasti ada kesalahan yang terjadi.

Sedihnya, hal itu terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Himchan, Youngjae. Mereka terlibat dalam hubungan mustahil itu? Himchan menggeleng... mengenyahkan rasa tidak enak itu.

Ia merasa hubungannya dengan Yongguk bukanlah kesalahan... ia berharap.

"Tapi setelah melihat perlakuanmu, sikapmu, tanggapanmu, dan bahkan sampai mengejarku..

Aku merasa, aku sudah membuat kau melewati batas itu. Dan inilah kenapa, aku merasa bersalah. Seharusnya aku dan Daehyun tidak pernah saling kenal. Tidak pernah bertengkar secara langsung, atau menghina secara terbuka satu sama lain, seperti kita sudah sangat dekat. Aku tidak pernah berharap kau bahkan kenal namaku...

Seharusnya aku masih membencimu."

Youngjae kemudian mengusap air matanya. Ia mencoba tersenyum, seperti dirinya tidak pernah menangis.

"Aku juga seharusnya tidak menangismu seperti ini. Atau bisa mengunjungimu di ruanganmu. Aku ini seharusnya merasa beruntung kau kena impas atas perbuatan konyolmu. Aku seharusnya tertawa, mendengar beritamu.."

Youngjae membungkuk , ia mencium dahi Daehyun. Entah kenapa ia melakukan itu setelah mengatakan hal yang jahat kepada idola yang sedang sekarat barusan.

"Tapi aku tak bisa lagi. Perasaanku berubah setelah semua yang terjadi. Setelah kau memperhatikanku lebih dari sekedar fans.

Atau aku yang berharap lebih..."

Himchan tersenyum. Sepertinya ia lega melihat Youngjae bisa lebih jujur dengan perasaannya...

"Kau harus terus sukses , Daehyun. Kau harus jadi penyanyi hebat. Tanpa kau, BA tidak pernah ada. Aku menghormati keberadaanmu di BA. Suaramu sangat indah. Kau juga sangat tampan dan baik.

Aku akan mendukungmu."

Kemudian Youngjae melepas pagutannya dari Daehyun. Ia berlalu meninggalkan pemuda itu yang tak bisa mendengar satu kalimat pun dari mulut Youngjae. Jika ia tahu apa yang Youngjae katakan, Daehyun pastilah akan senang.

"Kau tak ingin meninggalkan sesuatu untuk Daehyun.. bentuk dukunganmu?" Himchan menanyakan setelah Youngjae kembali mendekat padanya.

"Aku ini cuman fans. Aku cuman bisa mendukungnya dari kejauhan." Kemudian Youngjae tersenyum lebar.

 **Cklek**

"Ah, kalian."

Diana yang rupanya baru masuk. "Wartawan sudah bubar. Dan kalian bisa pulang lebih leluasa. Maaf tadi agak heboh."

"Ti—tidak apa-apa, Diana-ssi. Kami juga sudah selesai menemani Daehyun" jawab Himchan dengan ramah.

"Kalian yakin tidak ingin menemani Daehyun lebih lama?" Diana memperhatikan Youngjae. Ia melihat anak muda itu sudah tidak menangis lagi. "Youngjae besok mau jenguk lagi Daehyun? Kami terbuka menyambutmu."

Youngjae cukup kaget sebenarnya dengan tawaran tersebut. Ia merasa tidak terlalu pantas, diberikan kesempatan sebesar itu. Ia pun hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, Diana-ssi. Cukup hari ini saja. Aku doakan Daehyun cepat sembuh. Diana-ssi, jaga Daehyun baik-baik ya! Aku dan fans lain sangat mempercayakan Diana-ssi." Ucapnya sudah seperti para fangirl di luar sana.

"Aku sih mau saja. Daehyun yang ogah-ogahan. Lagipula, keberadaanku tidak akan membuat Daehyun senyaman keberadaanmu di sampingnya."

"Eh?"

Diana hanya bisa terkekeh. "Pulanglah. Ini sudah larut. Temui manajer BA, ia bisa mengantar kalian pulang. Aku akan titip salam kalian pada Daehyun. Ia pasti langsung cepat sembuh setelah tahu kalian menjenguknya."

"Terima kasih, Diana-ssi." Kemudian Himchan dan Youngjae membungkuk. Dengan begitu berat hati, meninggalkan ruangan itu, yang tidak akan mereka singgahi lagi.

Sebelum mereka pergi, tiba-tiba Diana mencegat tangan Youngjae.

"Jangan meragukan Daehyun, ya. Dia orang yang sangat baik."

Ucapan Diana, memberikan kelapangan hati untuk Youngjae. Ia disambut dengan anggukan optimis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Himchan.."

Yongguk tiba-tiba muncul ketika Himchan ikut Youngjae untuk pulang.

"Kau akan pulang?"

Himchan mengangguk. Wajah Yongguk berubah kecewa.

"Aku ingin kau lebih lama disini. Aku tidak bisa pulang, tidak ada yang menemani Daehyun."

Himchan kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Yongguk. "Nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi, Yongguk-ssi. Jaga Daehyun dulu. Dia membutuhkan leadernya."

"Aku harap malam kita bersama bukanlah mimpi, dan bukanlah akhir. Aku ingin kita bertemu lagi, dan lebih banyak mengobrol. Banyak hal yang kau tak tau tentang aku, dan juga tentangmu. Aku juga tak ingin pernyataan cintaku jadi sia-sia.. aku juga tak ingin..."

 **Cup**

Ucapan-ucapan Yongguk direm dengan kecupan mesra di pipinya dari Himchan. Ia memperhatikan Himchan dengan mata tak sanggup berkedip saking terkejutnya.

"Aku tak akan lupa, tenang saja. Ini adalah malam terindah, Yongguk-ssi. Terima kasih." Ungkap Himchan, yang membuat hati Yongguk bisa saja melompat keluar. Ia ingin sekali memeluk erat Himchan sebelum ia pergi, dan selagi mereka hanya berdua saja di Lorong rumah sakit itu yang begitu sepi.

Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama...

"Yongguk..."

Yongguk dan Himchan tiba-tiba diinterupsi seseorang. Pria dengan setelan gagah , berdiri di ujung Lorong dengan tatap curiga dan heran. Sayangnya, pria itulah yang terlanjur melihat Yongguk dan Himchan masih dalam posisi ambigu, dengan merangkul sesama.

Sontak mereka melepas satu sama lain, dan mencoba berakting biasa , walaupun sudah terlambat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pria itu masih seperti biasa bersikap dingin ketika ia mendekat cepat kea rah keduanya.. Yongguk mengontrol emosi dengan cukup sabar, karena masih ada Himchan di sampingnya. "Daehyun ada di ruangan 205."

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan.

Tapi, kenapa kau ada disini, dengan laki-laki ini." Pria dingin itu tiba-tiba melempar tatap sinis pada Himchan. Pemuda itu langsung runtuh dengan rasa takut.

Yongguk yang tak membiarkan ayah terhormatnya men _judge_ Himchan lebih lama, langsung menuntun pria itu menjauh. "Aku akan antar Anda...Silahkan." Yongguk memberikan instruksi pada Himchan untuk pergi. Yang dibalas anggukan olehnya.. sepertinya mereka memang tidak bisa melanjutkan moment romantis mereka lagi.

Yongin pun hanya bisa mengamati puteranya dengan rasa curiga yang tak kunjung luntur , dalam perjalanannya untuk bertemu Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah~~"

Mendengar desah resah itu, Dongwook langsung mengamati Jongup yang sedang sibuk menuangkan air minum. Sepertinya ada yang salah dari sikap anak asuhannya itu hari ini.

"Kau kenapa? Sedang tidak mood?" Dongwook yang sedang memperbaiki bantal Daehyun, jadi merasa terganggu dengan sikap tidak semangatnya Jongup.

"Tidak apa, Hyung. Aku hanya sedang kecapekan."

"Capek? Memangnya habis darimana kau setelah konser selesai? Orang tuamu tiba-tiba menelpon dan memintamu bertemu." Dongwook selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia berdehem. "Akhir-akhir ini orang tuamu tidak membuatmu repot lagi, kan?"

"Tidak, Hyung. Mereka tidak apa-apa." Jongup meminum airnya dengan berat hati. Ia tidak nyaman terus diperhatikan Dongwook.

"Jongup, jika kau punya masalah, beritahu kami. Aku tidak ingin masalah pribadimu, menganggu karir, dan juga kehidupan sosialmu. Ingat, kau ini artis. Banyak orang berpengaruh yang kau kenal, bisa membantumu.

Aku kenal kalian bertiga, tapi kalian suka sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tau-tau Daehyun celaka dan kena skandal, jangan sampai kalian berdua ikut-ikutan.

Kalau ada yang menganggu , cepat selesaikan, atau lupakan. Cuman itu pilihanmu." Dongwook kemudian , memberikan tepukan pada bahu Jongup. "Bekerja giat saja. Kau pasti bisa melupakan masalahmu."

Jongup mengangguk. Ia memahami bujukan Dongwook.

Sepertinya manajernya itu benar. Ia harus lebih giat bekerja...

Pasti ia bisa melupakan Juyong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan paginya..**

"Mmm~"

Mata pemuda tak sadar itu lama-lama terbuka. Ia merasakan sentuhan hangat mengenai tangannya. Yang kemudian saat matanya terbuka lebar, ia mendapati seseorang mengusap lengannya.

"Oh kau sudah bangun?"

"HUWAAA!" Daehyun reflek terbangun, tapi sakit di daerah perutnya membuat dirinya tersungkur kembali ke ranjangnya dengan sedikit rintihan. "Di—diana!? Kenapa kau disini!?"

"Jelas saja aku disini. Memangnya kau mau siapa yang menemanimu?" Diana melempar kain lap kembali ke baskom. Untuk seseorang fashionista sepertinya, masih ia menyempatkan waktu memandikan Daehyun. Padahal tangannya terawat, dan penampilannya khas wanita-wanita sosialita. Kukunya saja masih masih polesan baru _manicure_.

"Aku konser larut sekali, dan pagi-paginya harus menjagamu disini seperti Baby sitter mu karena Yongguk dan Jongup ada kesibukan lain jadi tidak bisa terus-terusan mengawasimu. Kau tidak lihat kantung mataku menghitam begini." Diana menunjukkan lekukan di bawah kelopaknya, yang tidak harus dipertontonkan. Daehyun malas menanggapi.

"Pihak kepolisian sudah menyelidiki kasus ini. Sejauh ini yang mereka dapati adalah seorang wanita penggemarmu melakukan kejahatan dengan menusuk idolanya sendiri. Sungguh mengenaskan." Diana mengulurkan segelas air putih. Bibir Daehyun begitu kering, sudah pasti kekurangan cairan.

"Aku yakin karena pengumuman kencan kita, makanya dia stress." Daehyun meneguk minumannya.

"Siapa suruh yang buat rencana gila ini?

Well, setidaknya dengan kecelakaan ini. Rumormu tertutup dalam-dalam. Namamu jadi pencarian nomor satu di Naher."

Daehyun menghela nafas. "Jadi kau berpikir kecelakaanku ini adalah berita baik begitu?"

Diana hanya tertawa. Ya, setidaknya suasana menyedihkan bisa berubah tidak terlalu tegang.

"Oh ya, semalam Youngjae menjengukmu."

"Apa?!"

Sentak Daehyun membuat Diana memutar mata. "Sudah kuduga , kau jadi semangat lagi setelah mendengar namanya.

Sepertinya anak itu spesial sekali untukmu." Ucap Diana yang membuat Daehyun terdiam. Ia pun bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Mungkin karena kecerobohanmu, anak itu tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Maksudmu?"

Diana melenguh sesaat. "Kau menganggap Youngjae seperti apa? Youngjae itu bukan siapa-siapa selain fansmu saja kan? Maka ia tidak seharusnya berada di lingkaran kita. Apa jadinya jika keberadaan Youngjae di antara kita, diketahui fans lain? Kau mau ia terlibat masalah? Siapa tahu yang ditusuk selanjutnya bukan kau, tapi dia."

"Diana! Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

Diana menggeleng. "Maka itulah kau harus memperjelas urusanmu dengannya. Posisi kita saat ini jelas banyak sorotan. Youngjae cuman anak sekolahan biasa yang menyoraki kita dari kejauhan. Ia hanya berteman dengan teman-teman sepantarnya.

Jangan buat aku menyuruh Youngjae yang menjauh darimu agar mencegahnya terkena impas yang tidak seharusnya."

Daehyun kalah. Ia memejam mata erat, mencoba cari jawaban yang dia tutup-tutupi dalam otaknya.

"Biar kubantu,

Kau pasti suka anak itu? Suka seperti 'cinta'?"

Daehyun balas tatap Diana.

"Masih saja kau pusing dengan masalah seperti ini. Kalau bilang suka, ya bilang suka. _Be Straightforward._ Jangan sok-sok cari alasan." Diana menyilang tangan. "Gara-gara kau kebanyakan acting, banyak yang salah paham. Banyak yang termakan jampi-jampi manismu itu. Lihat, kau jadi kena skandal. Kau menciptakan lebih banyak antis. Maunya apa sih?"

"Aku tidak sebaik Yongguk, atau sefrontal kau, Diana."

Diana menghela nafas lagi. Ia seperti sedang berdebat dengan sisi lain Daehyun daripada orang di hadapannya ini.

"Ini bukan masalah baik atau frontalnya.

Tsk, inilah kenapa tante Jung selalu memarahimu." Diana merogoh sesuatu dari kantungnya. Ia mengulurkan barang di tangannya pada Daehyun.

"Ini liontinmu. Berikan ini pada Youngjae jika kau benar menyukainya."

"Eh?" Daehyun lihat kalung liontin di genggamannya.

"Jangan bilang kau amnesia? Kau masih ingat kan pesan Tante Jung sebelum beliau meninggal?

'Kalau kau menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengganti peran beliau untukmu, berikan kalung ini. Anggap saja sebagai restunya untuk kalian'."

Daehyun tak henti mengamati kalung itu. "Eum... soal itu." Ia lalu balas pandang Diana. "Darimana kau dapatkan ini?"

"Dorm mu, adalah dormku juga untuk sementara , _Pacarku sayang_ ~" Diana kemudian beranjak. Ia sepertinya sudah selesai dengan kewajibannya. "Sebentar lagi manajer Dongwook datang, orang tuamu juga akan datang dari Busan. Titipkan salamku pada mereka. Aku harus kejar press conf siang ini."

Daehyun melihat Diana yang akan pergi. Tapi, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tahan dari wanita itu.

"Tunggu."

Dicegah , Diana sontak mengurungkan perginya dahulu.

"Apakah Youngjae berbicara sesuatu sebelum ia pergi kemarin?"

Diana tersenyum.

"Ia bilang, ia ingin lihat comeback terbaru BA nanti harus berjalan sukses. Baru dia mau bertemu denganmu.

Makanya cepatlah sehat."

Daehyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum dengan pernyataan itu. Walaupun ia tidak tahu pernyataan itu benar atau tidak diucapkan Youngjae sendiri. Namun setidaknya bisa membuat Daehyun merasa lebih baik, sudah cukup.

"Hei," Diana menegur sebelum ia berlalu. "Kau pasti menyukai Youngjae, karena anak itu mirip dengan Tante Jung." Diana tersenyum simpul, kemudian Diana sudah meninggalkan ruangan sebelum Daehyun sempat membalas ucapannya.

"Ya, kurasa begitu.

Mereka sama-sama keras kepala." Ia mengenggam erat kalung liontin peninggalan ibunya, yang sudah lama ia simpan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih. Datang kembali, ya~"

Senyum Himchan sontak meluluhkan pelanggan wanita yang baru dilayaninya. Bisikan-bisikan bahagia mereka langsungkan sambil berjalan menuju bangku mereka dengan membicarakan sikap manis Himchan.

"Aih.. senangnya punya muka tampan sepertimu."

Hyunsik, senior sekaligus partner kerja di Café tempat kerja Himchan tampaknya cuman bisa berdiri lemas dengan gagang pel menopang dagunya.

"Tidak banyak gadis-gadis membisikkanku."

"Bukankah itu bagus jika tidak jadi pembicaraan orang, Hyung?"

"Apanya yang bagus? Kalau dibicarakan 'ih tampan sekali', 'ih manis sekali', 'ih baik sekali', juga siapa yang gak mau?"

Himchan cuman tertawa. Ia bisa memaklumi bahwa Hyunsik punya minat tersendiri untuk mencari jodoh karena sudah single cukup lama di usianya yang menginjak 25an. Sama saja seperti kakaknya yang juga partner kerja Himchan di bar , tapi masih single di usia 30an.

"Kalau kau sudah lulus nanti, kau sudah ada rencana masa depanmu? Mau kuliah, atau kerja tetap?"

Himchan cuman menghela nafas.

"Aku sebenarnya masih ingin meneruskan ke jenjang kuliah. Tapi aku juga perlu kerja untuk membiayai kebutuhan sehari-hari." Ucap nya dengan ekspresi yang agak sedih. "Aku berharap yang terbaik saja."

"Kau tak mau kerja jadi artis saja? Artis kan juga masih punya waktu untuk kuliah, setauku malah bisa dibiayai. Lumayan loh, untuk wajah manis sepertimu jadi bintang iklan pun juga laku."

"Hahaha... Ibuku mungkin tidak suka itu."

"Eh?" Hyunsik pun menebar tatap bingung.

"Ibuku menolak keras kalau aku terjun ke dunia entertainment. Makanya di rumah, TV ataupun HP saja tidak punya. Mungkin aku juga ketinggalan jaman, tidak tahu artis-artis saat ini."

"Wah, bertolak belakang sekali ya berarti dengan sahabatmu yang penggila boyband itu, siapa namanya.. Sampai bisa ketemu idolanya disini."

"Hah...siapa?" Himchan sekarang yang bingung. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud, tapi ia tidak tahu soal insiden hebohnya Daehyun ketika datang ke café untuk bertemu Youngjae secara empat mata. Waktu itu Himchan sakit, dan sedang tidak bekerja.

Sebelum Hyunsik sempat untuk membahasnya, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam café itu. Mereka pun siap dengan posisi masing-masing seperti sebelumnya.

"Selamat si—eh?"

Seorang pria masuk dengan setelan santainya,

Dan seperti biasa... dengan kacamata gelapnya.

"Yong—Jongdae-ssi?"

Hyunsik amati curiga dua orang di hadapannya. Himchan sejak kapan kenal pria mencurigakan ini? Penampilannya serba tertutup. Tapi tinggi, dan cukup gagah. Seperti artis-artis Kpop.

"Aku datang pas waktu istirahatmu. Iya kan?"

"Eh?" Himchan menatap Hyunsik dengan ragu-ragu. Apakah Hyunsik tidak berpikir lain tentang kedekatakn di antara keduanya, kan?

"Oh... benar Himchan. Ini sudah jam istirahat." Hyunsik sok tak peduli. Ia lebih suka untuk tidak ikut campur dulu , karena keberadaan pria itu malam semakin memojokkannya.

"Eum.. baiklah. Aku jalan-jalan keluar sebentar ya, Hyung." Kemudian Himchan melepas celemeknya, dan mengikuti Jongdae keluar café.

Hyunsik yang dari tadi cuman sibuk berdiam diri , akhirnya menyerah dengan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Daripada suntuk sendirian dengan bosan, "Kenapa semua orang cepat punya pasangan, sedangkan aku belum." Ucapnya miris, sambil lanjut menggesek lantai dengan pelnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf sudah menganggu pekerjaanmu."

Himchan hanya menggeleng. Ia memaklumi. "Tidak apa, Yongguk-ssi. Aku justru berterima kasih karena Yongguk-ssi yang sibuk masih sempat waktu mengunjungi tempat kerjaku."

"Ya, aku senang kau memberitahukan tempat kerjamu yang lain selain di bar. Kau bekerja sangat keras." Yongguk kemudian meraih tangan Himchan, mengenggamnya erat. Himchan sontak kaget.

"Tenang saja, tak ada siapapun." Ucap Yongguk menenangkan pemuda manis di sampingnya. Perjalanan mereka memang hanya diisi berdua saja, menelusuri taman terdekat , hanya beberapa saat dari café. Waktu mereka memang disayangkan hanya bisa dihabiskan dengan berjalan-jalan singkat seperti ini.

Tapi berarti begitu besar untuk mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Daehyun-ssi?" Himchan memindahkan percakapan sehingga suasana tidak begitu awkward.

"Baik. Aku mendapatkan hubungan tadi, kalau Daehyun sudah sadar."

"Baguslah. Youngjae pasti lega."

"Bagaimana dengan Youngjae? Apa dia sudah lebih baik dari kemarin?"

Himchan mengangguk. "Youngjae baik-baik saja. Kemarin ia sempat drop, tapi setelah bertemu Daehyun langsung ia sudah lebih lega. Hari ini ia ikut bimbingan belajar untuk persiapan ujian akhir minggu depan. Anak-anak sekolah sekarang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan ujian akhir."

"Bagaimana dengan kau? Kau tidak ikut bimbingan belajar?"

Himchan hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak punya uang untuk ikut bimbingan belajar. Tapi aku belajar di rumah itu sudah cukup." Ia memandangi wajah Yongguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Doakan aku semoga sukses ujiannya ya, Yongguk-ssi!"

Yongguk yang gemas dengan ekspresi imut Himchan, langsung mendekap wajahnya. Mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka hingga hampir menempel. Untung saja pendekatan intens itu , tidak dilihat siapa-siapa.

"Pasti. Aku akan kasih hadiah, kalau kau lulus dengan hasil memuaskan." Ucap Yongguk sambil mencium kening Himchan.

Himchan hanya tertawa dengan senang karena dimanjakan oleh Yongguk. Yang kemudian keduanya harus menyudahi perjalanan mereka, dan meninggalkan taman itu.

Walaupun hanya 30 menit saja, Yongguk dan Himchan sudah bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu. Semoga waktu mereka semakin lama semakin longgar untuk bersama...

Mungkin, untuk suatu hari nanti...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk"

Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja tersebut. Ia dengan tidak takut (tidak seperti yang lainnya) menghadapi seorang pria dengan wajah kusut di tempat duduk kebesarannya. Wajahnya santai, tapi agak dingin.

"Kau memintaku untuk ini kan?" ucapnya to the point di depan pria itu. Lalu melempar beberapa lembar kertas foto ke atas meja pria itu tanpa bermaksud angkuh.

Hanya kesal saja.

Pria itu cepat melihat satu-satu foto tersebut. 3 foto dengan 1 pemuda manis di dalamnya, dan sisanya kebersamannya dengan orang lain yang penampilannya mirip seseorang.

"Aku rasa puteramu sendiri sudah membuat karma terbesar untukmu." Ucap pemuda itu yang penampilannya bak wartawan infotaiment. "Bagaimana menurutmu.."

"Brengsek." Pria berwibawa itu menjatuhkan kewibawaannya dengan melempar kasar foto itu ke lantai, menyepelekan kerja keras pemuda yang diundangnya datang. "Ternyata firasatku benar.."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, sambil memungut foto-foto yang berhasil dipotretnya. "Sekarang kau mau apa? Mundur saja mengekang puteramu? Kau lihat, puteramu bahagia dengan pemuda manis ini."

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK! Dia artis! Mana mungkin menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan anak itu!

Terlebih lagi, DIA ANAK KANDUNG HAYEON!"

Yongin langsung menegak cepat wine nya. Mengusir stress di kepalanya.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Mencelakakan anaknya?" Pemuda itu berdecak. Ia cukup sabar dengan sikap keras kepala Yongin. Ia yakin, Yongin sekarang sudah menyerah, daripada memilih berbuat nekat.

"Ya. Aku akan mencelakakan anaknya..."

"HAH!?" Pemuda itu sampai menghentikan aksi memungutnya. Ia memandang Yongin dengan tatap horror. Ia tak percaya ucapannya ditanggap serius. "YONGIN! KAU GILA!?"

"Siapapun yang menghalangiku mendekati Hayeon, akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti Jinwoo."

Manik pemuda itu bergetar ketakutan. Seperti dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan psikopat mematikan yang tidak bisa ia hentikan sekalipun ia cegah hingga mulutnya berbusa.

"Yongin. Kumohon, bisakah kau hentikan kegilaanmu ini?"

"Lee Junki. Sudah berapa lama kupercayakan kau terlibat dalam hal ini? Tapi kau masih bekerja sama denganku hingga sekarang. Kau mau semuanya dihentikan begitu saja, dan kau dijebloskan ke penjara?"

Junki mengatup mulutnya. Terdiam. Jika sudah diancam begitu, ia tidak sanggup melawan.

"Lagipula, gara-gara anak itu, Hayeon meninggalkanku selama 17 tahun." Ia mengigit kukunya, tanda-tanda biasa jika ia sedang was-was. "Bahkan aku dicampakkan selama 2 tahun karena si brengsek Jinwoo. Ayah dan anak sama saja, maka harus kukacaukan mereka."

Junki menegak air ludahnya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk sesal.

"Yongin, obsesimu itu sudah kelewat batas.

Pantas saja istrimu tewas, dan anakmu tidak bisa menganggap lagi kau seperti ayahnya sendiri..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

maaf atas typo2nya :) semoga masih bisa dinikmati ceritanya~

Sebagai janji, comment kalian yang menyamangatiku membuatku mempercepat updatenya :'D Thank youuu~

 **Bonus :**

 **(gambaran Hayeon, Himchan(bayi), Jinwoo)** ada di wattpadku : MiramenMiramen, sekali2 main main kesana :D

 **Kim Jinwoo (inspirasi : Park Ju Young) :** suami dari Kim Hayeon. Meninggal karena kecelakaan setahun setelah Himchan dilahirkan. Dahulu dia adalah seorang model di perusahaan Yongin sebelum berubah menjadi agensi idol.

 **Kim Hayeon (inspirasi : Kim Hee Sun)** : Ibu kandung Kim Himchan. Parasnya tetap cantik di usianya yang sudah berkepala empat. Hayeon kehilangan kemampuan berjalannya sejak ia masih muda karena kecelakaan. Setelah melahirkan Himchan, kakinya dinyatakan lumpuh total. Ia adalah istri dari Kim Jinwoo. Juga, mantan kekasih Bang Yongin.


	18. Celaka

**My Idol, My Boyfriend**

Himkyu's Present

 **BAP Fiction_Banghim x Daejae x JongLo**

Genre : Romance Comedy

Disclaimer : BAP cast are owned by TS Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi, _Ruined Plot_ , POV _changing_ , Cross-dressing, Alcohol, _seduce_ (gk?), Crack-Pair(little), _Dirty/Harsh word, Impolite attitude,_ etc.

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Ketukan kapur di atas papan tulis , tak mampu membuat konsentrasi Youngjae berpusat ke materi yang berlangsung. Kepalanya _mumet_ , banyak memikirkan perihal keadaan laki-laki idola banyak orang yang tersungkur di atas ranjang rumah sakit sejak beberapa hari lalu. Beberapa hari ini dirinya menjauhi berita-berita yang mengabarkan laki-laki itu. Bahkan Youngjae pantang sebut namanya, dan grup nya. Ia mencoba melewati masa-masa _denial_ yang menjadi harapan terakhirnya menyembuhkan rasa kecewa itu.

"Hei, Younjae."

Gebrakan bersuara rendah dari lipatan buku Jaebum, berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia ingat lagi bahwa ia sedang tidak sendiri memenuhi kewajiban bimbingan belajar yang diikutinya. Jaebum mendampinginya setiap waktu untuk bimbel sebelum ujian terakhir, karena mereka berdua sama-sama _hopeless_ jika menghadapinya tanpa persiapan.

Walaupun Jaebum sempat kesal, karena Youngjae bukan tipe 'bodoh' seperti dirinya...Kenapa harus belajar lagi?

"Dari kemarin kau melamun terus. Sakit aja enggak, merhatiin belajar aja enggak. Kau mau pamer tanpa belajar bisa dapat nilai 100 di ujian akhir nanti?"

Youngjae mendesah, ia menegapkan kembali duduknya. Ia akan memperhatikan lebih baik lagi. "Kau bahkan lebih galak dari kakak yang mengajar itu"

"Ssstt, nanti kedengeran! Dasar." Jaebum kemudian memperhatikan kembali pada ajaran selanjutnya saat kakak pembimbing memberitahukan tentang perhitungan _logaritma_ , kelemahannya.

"Setelah konser, aku tidak dapat kabar apapun tentangmu. Tahu-tahu, kabar Daehyun yang ditusuk pun keluar," Jaebum rupanya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengusik pelajaran kembali. Ia tidak melirik, hanya mengajak bicara dengan pandangan menempel pada papan tulis.

"Kenapa? Kau mencemaskanku kena tusuk juga?"

"Tidak. Aku khawatir , kau yang menusuknya," Jaebum terdengar meledek, "Kau ini kan fans yang super duper gila dan menakutkan."

"Hei, aku tidak sejahat itu!"

"JAEBUM, YOUNGJAE!"

Kakak pembimbing yang memergoki keduanya, menghunus pandang cukup sebal pada keduanya. Mereka kelabakan dan menunduk takut.

"Jika kalian masih ingin berbicara selain pelajaran, silahkan obrolkan di luar!"

Jaebum dan Youngjae tak berani menantang, dan hanya menggeleng kepala ketakutan. Meskipun kakak pembimbing mereka masih muda , tapi gadis berumur sekitar 20-an di hadapan mereka punya aura membunuh seperti Kakak Jaebum.

Ya, Jaebum seringkali mengeluh demikian.

"Ia semakin mirip dengan Jaesung _noona_ ," lagi-lagi Jaebum mengeluh hal yang sama. Setiap waktu, setiap bertemu beliau.

"Bukankah beberapa hari ini kau bilang Jaesung _noona_ sedang melunak? Kau tahu alasannya?" Youngjae mengubah topik. Jaebum ikut bermain dalam percakapan yang membuatnya turun mood seketika.

"Aku tidak peduli! Mau marah, mau baik, Jaesung _noona_ akan selalu seram di mataku.

Jangan ajak bicara , aku sedang konsen!"

Youngjae hanya tergelak senang setelah menggodai Jaebum yang berpura-pura menggores tinta di kertas yang kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kling Klang**

"Selamat Siang-eh? Youngjae?"

Sudah hampir 1 minggu lamanya Youngjae tidak berkunjung ke café menemui Himchan. Ia rindu dengan harum-harum kopi dan tanaman matahari yang sengaja menghiasi pot setiap ujung café, biar suasana musim panas semakin terasa. Konsep café ini selalu berbeda setiap musimnya.

"Mau _milkshake_ , chan." Youngjae duduk di bangku putar, tepat di hadapan Himchan bekerja membuat minumannya. Saat ini , Hyunsik hyung yang menjaga kasir, sementara Himchan yang melayani tamu-tamunya dengan senyuman dan ekspresi yang cerah.

Tapi lebih cerah daripada sebelumnya...

Youngjae menopang dagu, matanya _menjilat_ sekujur ekspresi yang terbaca. Senyumnya, kekehannya, semburat merahnya yang cantik... Himchan terlihat seperti orang lain, atau 1 minggu ini Youngjae melewatkan sesuatu?

"Himchan, kau kenapa terlihat senang begitu?"

"Eh?" Himchan mendekap wajahnya untuk memastikan. Ia merasa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Aku merasa bahwa kau seolah dapat hadiah istimewa dari seseorang, yang membuatmu sebahagia ini," mata Youngjae menyipit, "Kau sudah jadian dengan Yongguk?"

"A-ah! Ti-tidak!" Himchan menggeleng cepat, padahal semburat merahnya semakin kentara. "Kami hanya berteman, itu saja."

Youngjae cukup beruntung menggodai Himchan, dan membuat dirinya langsung bekerja 2x lebih cepat. Tahu-tahu minumannya tersedia tanpa hitungan 5 menit.

Pasti salah tingkah...

Youngjae mengutuk diri karena mempertanyakan hal demikian, pasalnya dirinya pun sedang dibuat kecewa dengan sosok Daehyun dan kebodohannya. Ia masih dihantui rasa-rasa itu cukup lama hingga seminggu, dan masih belum sembuh juga. Sedangkan di hadapannya, sahabatnya menyembur benih-benih cinta yang terlalu indah dan memuakkan.

Youngjae menyeruput _milkshake_ nya terlalu cepat hingga setengah gelas sudah kosong.

 **Kling Klang**

Sepertinya Youngjae tidak akan sendiri menghadiahi hari-hari nya dengan suasana suntuk..

Dilihatnya seorang anak muda (dengan 1 pria yang berpakaian jas rapih) berjalan menghampiri counter yang sama dengan suasana wajah yang kurang senang. Youngjae melongok, karena kehadiran pemuda itu tidak lebih dari 10 kali ke café tempat Himchan bekerja. Atau merekanya saja yang jarang berpapasan bertemu.

Junhong menduduki bangku di sebelah Youngjae (yang masih melongok), lelaki berjas rapih itu memilih mengambil bangku lain yang jaraknya agak jauh, dan Himchan di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan bingung. _Kenapa dua sahabatnya kelihatan menyedihkan begini?_

"Junhong, mau hyung buatkan teh?"

Junhong ngangguk, bibirnya manyun sendiri. Jadi kelihatan imut, "Matcha kalau ada, Hyung."

Himchan terkekeh lihat wajah ngambek Junhong yang terlihat menggemaskan. Ia kemudian mengambil alih dapurnya lagi tanpa gangguan.

"Kok sedih gitu mukanya? Aku tidak dengar kabarmu semenjak konser, tahu-tahu ngilang."

"Hyung juga. Jaebum tanya aku lewat telepon rumah karena khawatir dengan ekspresi sedihnya, Hyung. Kenapa?"

Youngjae bersumpah akan menusuk balpoin ke pantat Jaebum kalau sampai ia umbar masalah 'kegalauannya' ke semua orang..

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Ya udah, bukan apa-apa juga dariku."

Kemudian seruputan sebal Youngjae semakin mengudara, yang kemudian diinterupsi dengan kehadiran Himchan dan _matcha_ tehnya ke hadapan Junhong.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih, kok mukanya cemberut aja dari tadi. Kalau ada masalah, ya saling bicarakan," Himchan melipat tangan. Wajahnya berubah masam seperti ibu yang memarahi putera-puteranya. Dan hal ini jarang dilakukan Himchan, yang membuat kedua anak muda itu merutuk. "Kalian tidak ingat sebelumnya berjanji tidak akan menyembunyikan rahasia apapun lagi?!"

Youngjae dan Junhong masih saja terdiam. Sepertinya ingatan mereka disumbat , atau masalah ini terlalu serius untuk diumbar. Himchan hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kalian tegang sekali. Aura kalian sampai kerasa dari radius tempatku berdiri barusan," Hyunsik akhirnya bergabung. Ia memperhatikan 3 orang yang berteman dekat itu dengan tatapan sama menelisiknya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Menghadapi mereka membuatku rada kecapekan,"

Hyunsik hanya tertawa. Ia memberikan tepukan di punggung Himchan sebagai penyalur semangat. "Kalian hanya terlalu stress dengan persiapan ujian akhir, kan? Sudahlah, kalian ambil waktu liburan saja. Kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk bersenang-senang."

Youngjae mulai meloncat, ia berurat lega. Wajahnya semakin cerah, "Aku setuju! Ayo kita ke Jeju!"

Youngjae memang tidak bisa melepas kesuka citaannya jika sudah diingatkan dengan liburan. Apalagi semenjak masa-masa sekolah dan waktu untuk fanboyingnya dikuras, waktu berliburnya jadi disia-siakan. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Lagipula, ia ingin cari jalan alternative lain untuk melupakan patah hatinya.

"Eum, aku sih oke saja." Himchan mengangguk, walau agak ragu. Ia memperhatikan Hyunsik untuk memastikan, bahwa keputusannya tidak salah.

"Jeju?" Junhong langsung melotot ke Youngjae, "Apa-apaan ini? Pasti sengaja kan ambil destinasi sendiri karena aku punya villa disana?!"

Youngjae , Himchan , bahkan Hyunsik sampai terbelakak kaget. Respon di luar ekspektasi Junhong.

"Aku gak tahu kamu punya Villa," dan beberapa saat kemudian Junhong menyesali ucapannya, "Tapi karena kau punya, ya sewakan untuk 2 hari 1 malam, lah!"

"Kau baru saja buat suasanaku semakin kacau, ugh!" Junhong menepis rangkulan Youngjae. Tapi ia tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi, karena ia mendapati wajah Himchan yang terlihat memohon (walaupun tidak ada niat itu sama sekali, wajahnya Himchan saja yang memang selalu begitu).

"Baiklah..."

"YEY! Aku jadi lebih semangat, kan!" Youngjae melompat kegirangan, sampai jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Ia terlalu rindu dengan kesejukan Jeju , dan minum _milkshake_ di musim panas yang sejuk disana. "Aku akan ajak Jaebum. Gak enak kalau cuman bertiga." Ia mengeluarkan HP nya untuk memberi informasi bagus ini.

"A-aku akan ajak Hoseok Hyung!" tidak mau kalah, Junhong merasa harus mengajak senior akrabnya itu ikut serta. "Himchan hyung juga harus ajak 1 temannya!"

"A-aku tak tahu, eummm.." Himchan melirik pada Hyunsik. Tentu saja yang dilirik sadar ia sedang diperhatikan, "kurasa seseorang yang memberikan ide pun berhak diajak."

"Eh, aku?"

Himchan mengangguk.

"Eum, ya tak apa. Jadinya orang dewasa ada yang menjagai kita," Youngjae memojokkan Hyunsik, tanpa mengalih pandang dari line nya bersama Jaebum.

"Aku tidak setua itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pekarangan rumah mewah berbentuk kastil tua itu, jadi tempat yang sangat pas untuk pemotretan album BA selanjutnya. Ya, dengan suasana ramah penghijauan, taman yang masih dirawat indah , dan kursi-kursi berukir cantik yang dipasang di geraian karpet hijau dedaunan , bahkan kenaan jas putih oleh masing-masing member. Menjadikan suasana _fairy tail_ begitu terasa.

Yongguk dan Jongup berpose seakan pangeran yang memiliki kastil itu , menyambut putri manapun menghampiri mereka.

"Oke semuanya! Boleh istirahat!" Fotografer yang begitu sibuk, memberikan perintah. Yongguk langsung melempar diri di bangku istirahat yang dipersiapkan para asisten. Tidak lupa meneguk minuman energi yang sudah disuguhkan di meja sampingnya. Pemotretan musim panas, membuatnya cukup gerah.

Yongguk seketika meraih HP, mengusap monitor untuk memperlihatkannya obat istirahat yang mujarab. Foto selfie bersama Himchan yang ia jadikan _wallpaper_ selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum pias. Himchan cantik bukan kepalang di matanya. Ia sangat merindukan senyum dan lekuk pipinya yang berisi namun menggemaskan. Ia rindu semuanya.

Ia ingin mengecupnya, menggerai ciuman banyak di setiap _centi_ wajah itu hingga ke leher. Jangan salahkan dirinya apabila rasa rindu ini membuat dirinya mengalah dengan fantasi nakal terhadap seorang anak muda yang masih berada di bangku SMA.

Sayang sekali, ia terpaksa memotong pertemuannya dikarenakan jadwal sibuk yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia kira saat rehatnya Daehyun, masa istirahatnya juga diperpanjang. Tapi ayahnya jauh lebih sadis dari kebanyakan CEO yang ia kira.

 _'Masalah Daehyun, tidak bisa merusak rencana persiapan kalian ini!'_

"UWA, panass!" Jongup melempar diri di bangku samping Yongguk tanpa peringatan. Yongguk hampir saja menjatuhkan HP nya saking terkejut. "Aku tidak tahu pemotretannya sampai tengah hari begini"

"Keluhkan itu pada ayahku yang membuat rencana segila ini," Yongguk kembali meneguk minumannya. Jongup menggeleng.

"Kau tahu sendiri, betapa menyeramkan tuan besar Bang alias ayahmu itu. Aku tidak mau kena sembur marah beliau. Anaknya saja tidak berani melawan,"

"Heh? Apa katamu!?"

Jongup langsung mengekeh karena tidak ingin perkataannya malah jadi bumerang. Yongguk mudah sensitive jika disinggung soal ayahnya yang begitu buas.

 **Tap Tap**

"YONGGUKKIE 3"

Yongguk hampir saja tersedak dengan air nya, bahkan Jongup. Mereka berdua kaget melihat seorang gadis tiba-tiba merangkul leher Yongguk begitu saja.

"Oppa! Aku pulang!"

Yongguk bergegas menoleh, dan kaget bukan kepalang mendapati seorang gadis yang ketidakhadirannya dapat membuatnya tenang itu, muncul di depan mata. Ia sama sekali terlihat bahagia dan riang.

"Chung-Chungha!?" ia langsung melirik kanan-kiri, dan semua orang di lokasi pemotretan itu tidak bisa melepas perhatian. Mereka tertarik, bahkan beberapa mengambil gambar. Ini tidak sesuai dengan janji bahwa mereka harus 'menyimpan hubungan mereka baik-baik'.

"Aku pulang dari Jerman. Orang tuaku marah karena kau pulang tanpa pamitan pada mereka. Aku butuh beberapa minggu untuk membuat mereka tidak marah padamu, Oppa. Bagaimana pun aku tidak ingin pernikahan kita batal."

Ucapannya tidak dengan nada yang berbisik, membuat orang-orang dari jarak sedikit saja langsung bisa dengar. Entah disengaja atau tidak, Yongguk tak mampu menolelir. Ia menarik tangan Chungha, membawa gadis itu ke tempat yang tersembunyi.

Berhentilah mereka di belakang mobil pembawa barang yang terparkir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kenapa datang ke lokasi ini!? Banyak orang disini!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Makanya aku langsung mampir," Chungha kelihatan senang dan tidak memperlakukan omongan Yongguk sebagai sesuatu yang sangat serius.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Hubungan kita ini kan masih rahasia, kenapa begitu saja mengumbar begitu?!"

"Aku tentu ingin mengumbar kalau kita sudah bertunangan. Janji kita _kan_ , semua orang akan tahu jika kita sudah bertunangan. Dan itu sudah terjadi, maka aku tidak salah memberitahukan semua pihak,"

"Apa sih maksudmu!?" ucap Yongguk tertekan.

"Maksudku adalah," Chungha dengan lagak congkaknya, mengumbar pakaian cincin di jari manisnya. Cincin bulat perak melingkar di jari itu, membuat mata Yongguk beberapa saat tercuri perhatiannya. "Bukankah kau meninggalkan cincin cantik ini sebagai hadiah pertunangan kita?"

Yongguk menerka. Ia tidak merasa membelikan apapun untuk gadis ini, bahkan tiada sudi. Ia mau saja mengeluarkan uang jika gadis itu menginginkan pakaian mahal, tas cantik berjuta-juta, jika memang seorang gadis materialistis sepertinya memaksa. Tapi untuk sebuah cincin yang memiliki nilai sakral, ia tidak akan sudi membelikannya.

Tunggu

"Cincin ini bukan milikmu, kan!?" tangan Chungha diambil paksa. Yongguk ingin lihat lebih dekat corak cincin itu yang baru saja ia ingat. "Ini bukan milikmu!"

"Apa-apaan sih!? Jelas-jelas kau taruh di kasur untuk diberikan padaku!" Chungha memaksa ingin menarik kembali tangannya yang dipegang erat Yongguk. Tapi Yongguk tidak mau melepasnya.

"Tidak, ini bukan milikmu! Kembalikan!" suara Yongguk meninggi. Ia seperti mengamuk, dengan memaksa mencopotkan cincin itu dari jari manis Chungha, sekalipun agak kesulitan. Sepertinya sedikit menyangkut di jarinya, dan Yongguk malah tidak peduli jika harus menggoreskan luka di jari manis gadis itu.

Cincin itu hanya milik Himchan!

"Aaa! Sakit Yongguk Oppa! Aku tidak mau melepasnya!" sama-sama memberontak, membuat Yongguk semakin kalap. Dengan tidak sengaja, tangannya melayang kuat menjadi sebuah tamparan di pipi Chungha hingga gadis itu terjatuh ke tanah.

Yongguk menghentikan perlakuannya. Badannya membatu, tidak menyangka ia berbuat sangat kasar pada gadis itu.

Sialnya, 2 orang pengangkut tiang kamera, melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Astaga!" Mereka tidak konsen untuk melanjutkan kegiatan, dan memilih menyelamatkan Chungha yang meringis kesakitan. Tangan gadis itu terlepas dari membekap pipinya yang terluka. Pipi kanannya terdapat luka panjang berdarah. Merusak atensi kecantikannya sebagai asset utama seorang model.

"Da-darah!?" Chungha dan 2 orang penyelamatnya memandang noda merah di tangan gadis itu dengan tatap terkejut. "HEI! YONGGUK MELUKAI CHUNGHA!" dan salah satunya tersulut emosi untuk membawa massa.

Kejadian itu berubah jadi tontonan yang tak terabaikan. Orang-orang tak diundang jadi berkumpul. Semua tatap marah menunjuk pada Yongguk. Pria itu terpojok, ia akhirnya ketakutan.

"Yongguk!" Jongup dan Manajer Dongwook datang di saat yang tepat sebelum massa siap-siap menghabisi Yongguk. Manajer meminta Jongup menuntun Yongguk ke dalam mobil.

"Maafkan kami! Maafkan Yongguk!" sementara Dongwook harus melakukan tugasnya, menenangkan massa yang siap-siap menghakimi anak asuhannya.

"Yongguk itu kasar sekali pada perempuan!"

"Tidak punya hati!"

"Ia merasa idola paling dicintai , hingga berbuat seenaknya saja!"

Semua sorakan , penghinaan, tiada habisnya. Manajer Dongwook berulang kali meminta maaf. Ia harus segera membawa Yongguk pergi sebelum mereka berubah pikiran untuk mengamuk lebih parah lagi.

Perjalanan pun dilangsungkan. Manajer Dongwook yang membawa mobil tidak bisa berhenti berceloteh dan marah-marah setelah mendapati anak asuhannya yang satu lagi membuat masalah.

"Kau tahu kan berapa banyak orang yang harus kuhadapi untuk kasus Daehyun kemarin! Sekarang aku dipersulit dengan kelakuanmu yang sembarangan, Bang Yongguk!"

Jongup yang duduk di samping Yongguk, hanya bisa menatap malang lelaki itu. Ia tidak percaya _leader_ nya yang terlihat lebih kuat di antara mereka, terlanjur terpuruk.

"Besok pasti beritamu akan bermunculan! Aku harus melayani telepon-telepon wartawan yang meminta penjelasan darimu!"

"Hyung sudahlah. Beri waktu Yongguk untuk tenang dulu." Jongup menawar. Tapi Dongwook terlalu sulit untuk berlaku lebih ramah lagi.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan kali ini. Aku hanya ingin kalian melakukan yang terbaik, bukan untuk terlibat lebih banyak masalah."

Yongguk yang tidak bisa konsentrasi , ia tidak bisa menelan semuanya dalam ketenangan. Pikirannya buyar dengan rasa-rasa terancam karena perbuatannya yang begitu bodoh. Ia membayangkan begitu banyak penuntutan.

Dengan HP di genggamannya, ia erat pegang.

Bayangan wallpaper di HP nya, jadi obat penenang saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deretan penjaja makanan sudah menawarkan dagangan mereka. Seorang pemuda dengan wanita menawan di kursi roda, berkali-kali terusik dengan banyaknya selasaran dagangan yang menggugah selera. Niat awalnya mereka ingin membeli daging bersama , tapi rupanya pegangan tangan mereka bertambah dengan buku-buku, dan kebutuhan seperti kemoceng juga cairan pel sebagai pasokan.

"Eum, Ibu." Himchan menghentikan dorongannya setelah matanya tertarik melirik suatu resto cepat saji. Sedang tidak ramai karena baru saja dibuka. "Mau makan di resto itu, gak? Himchan yang traktir,"

Semula wanita itu cukup terhenyak dengan tawaran puteranya. Ia kurang yakin , karena mereka mengeluarkan cukup banyak biaya untuk belanja pagi yang tak biasa hari ini. Namun Himchan yang begitu antusias dan merasa tidak keberatan, membuatnya mengurung untuk menolak.

"Aku udah lama gak _kencan_ sama Ibu," senyum merekah puteranya, mengingatkannya pada mendiang suami. Wanita itu menahan air mata, yang kemudian di tepis dengan anggukan setuju.

Mereka duduk lebih suka dekat kaca. Matahari belum panas saat ini, justru terlihat cerah dan indah menggambarkan keramaian pagi. Himchan berkali-kali membuat ibunya tertawa dengan pembicaraan sederhana. Soal sekolah, teman-teman, bahkan partner kerja se-Café dan di barnya yang merupakan saudara kandung.

"Ibu merasa menyesal karena kau harus mempergunakan uang gajimu untuk makan-makan disini," senyum Ibunya mengerut. Himchan tergelak sedikit.

"Gajiku tentu sebagian ditabung, dan untuk Ibu. Jadi menurutku itu kewajibanku untuk membuat Ibu senang juga,"

Ibunya kemudian terkekeh, mengelap pipi cantik Puteranya yang merekah tidak seperti biasa. Anaknya terlihat lebih senang dan bahagia seolah sesuatu yang menyenangkan baru saja didapatkannya. Namun , beliau tak mau bertanya lebih banyak.

"Seandainya kau sudah punya istri, rasa keberatan ini setidaknya bisa sedikit berkurang. Ibu tak mau terus merepotkanmu,"

Himchan tercenung. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun dengan topik yang dibicarakan Ibunya barusan. Seorang istri, yang berarti memberi kode Himchan membuat komitmen dengan orang lain yang belum ditakdirkan bersamanya. Sedangkan seorang lelaki terlanjur mencuri hatinya, dan sekarang tinggal berharap takdir di antara mereka tidak dipatahkan oleh hal semu apapun.

Himchan meneguk ludah tak nyaman. Kemudian menyungging senyum lagi.

"Ibu, besok aku boleh ke Jeju bareng Youngjae , Junhong, dan teman-teman SMA ku yang lain?" Himchan pun mengganti topik secepatnya. Hayeon mendesah kecil dengan cukup resah.

Sebenarnya, melepas Himchan pergi-pergi jauh adalah keputusan yang cukup berat. Ia hidup sendiri, dan terus merasa kesepian. Tapi rasa itu berusaha ditepisnya. Bagaimana pun puteranya tumbuh dewasa untuk menjadi mandiri. Ia harus terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Tentu saja boleh. Berapa lama?"

"2 hari, 1 malam. Lusa sore aku sudah pulang. Aku gak tega ninggalin Ibu lama-lama juga."

Ibunya Himchan tertawa. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak puteranya. "Tidak apa. Kalian pasti gak mau stress gara-gara teringat ujian akhir? Tenangkan diri kalian lebih lama biar ujian nya lancar."

"Ibu yang terbaik!" Himchan mencium tangan ibunya seperti seorang kekasih tercinta. Itu hal yang biasa dilakukannya untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta pada sang Ibu. "Aku akan melakukan terbaik untuk membuat Ibu bangga."

Ibunya tersenyum. Melanjutkan candaan-candaan tertunda karena percakapan tadi.

Yang tak disadari, TV resto tersebut tengah menayangkan berita kecelakaan Chungha karena seorang idola ternama, Bang Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAA! OPPA!"

Youngjae menjulur lidah untuk meledek sepupu perempuannya yang sedang asyik menonton tayangan favoritnya. Ia bahkan merebut snack yang dikonsumsi. Ia menguasai semuanya.

"Jam segini belum berangkat sekolah, gimana sih? Malah makan dan nonton,"

"Ih! Aku kan masuknya siangan, lagi ujian!"

"Ya udah belajar, dong." Youngjae menggodai dengan melahap banyak kripik kentang ke mulutnya. "2 jam itu berharga."

"Gak perlu suruh aku. Aku udah belajar semalaman! Stress , capek. Jangan ganggu aku!" gadis itu ingin mengambil snack nya. Namun tangan panjang Youngjae menjauhkan snack dan gadis itu untuk bertemu.

"Aku jarang di rumah, sekarang mau nonton sekali-kali. Gak baik perempuan keseringan nonton. Harusnya kamu belajar masak, bersih-bersih rumah. Biar nanti jadi calon istri idaman."

"IH UMURKU MASIH 15 TAHUN!" gadis itu gondok, yang membuat dirinya mendengus dan mengalah. Ia kesal kalau harus menghabiskan tenaga untuk melawan sepupu menyebalkannya itu. Ia pun menghentak pergi ke tempat lain, dimana dirinya tidak perlu suntuk menghabiskan waktu dengan kakak sepupunya yang sering meledeknya.

"Gitu dong. Kan, enak." Youngjae duduk menyantai di sofa dengan mengangkat kaki , dan merebah lurus. Jarinya menekan tombol ganti remote tv berkali-kali untuk sampai ke channel kesukaannya. Ia malas meneruskan tontonan serupa kartun pagi khas anak-anak.

"Ah, enaknya kalau liburan terus."

Jejakan tombol remotenya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika sebuah tayangan _infotaiment_ menayangkan rupa foto Yongguk berdampingan dengan sebuah foto gadis cantik , seorang model. Youngjae sampai melompat dari masa rebahannya. Mata nya tertuju seakan menghantam layar tv.

Berita itu cukup jelas menceritakan kronologis hubungan di antara sang Idola dengan gadis itu. Hubungan yang tertangkap basah. Yang membuat urat ubun Youngjae menegang.

Gambaran wajah Himchan yang cerah kemarin, menjadi alasan Youngjae memarahi sosok di depannya yang tak bisa digapai langsung. Ia mengatur nafas. Ia tak bisa langsung emosi, meskipun ia benar marah.

"Oppa! HP nya getar terus, tuh!" Sepupunya yang melapor , sekaligus melemparkan HP Youngjae ke pemiliknya. Ia mendapati hubungan telepon dari seorang wanita, tak lain tak bukan seorang fans yang sangat _up to date_ meskipun di negara orang.

Tumben, menelpon. Ia sudah lama tak dapat kabar wanita itu sejak konser seminggu lalu.

Tebakannya benar tentang isi balasan yang begitu mendadak di pagi itu.

" **Astaga Tuhan. Bang Yongguk!? Dia selama ini berkencan dengan seorang model!** "

Youngjae mengepal tangan.

" **Youngjae, kau tidak apa-apa , kan?** "

Rasa kesetiannya terhadap Yongguk mungkin sudah agak runtuh semenjak berita itu muncul. Namun Youngjae sadar sudah melupakan Yongguk semenjak kejadian Daehyun.

Ia kemudian mengetik cepat untuk membalas. Tak enak jika dianggurkan. Sekalian biar jadi pelampiasan emosinya yang coba ia tahan.

" **Biarkan saja, Kak. Aku tidak peduli lagi.** "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?"

Himchan sibuk merapatkan resleting tas pakaiannya. Ia tidak membawa banyak barang, dan sudah memastikan bawaannya lengkap sejak kemarin. Jadi ia tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Aku akan bawa oleh-oleh buat Ibu." Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan sayang. Mata mereka bertemu dengan tulus. "Ibu jaga diri baik-baik , ya. Aku sudah titip pesan ke Bibi Yan untuk sering mengunjungi Ibu."

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Ibu baik-baik saja," maka wanita itu memberikan kecupan di kedua pipi dan kening puteranya. Serupa melepas pergi suaminya setiap kali akan pergi kerja.

Himchan membawa tasnya keluar rumah, dan dilihatnya sebuah mobil telah terparkir. Mobil yang berbeda dan lebih besar. Pasti milik keluarga Junhong.

Tangan Jaebum sudah dadah-dadah menyapa Himchan dan ibunya.

"Aku pergi dulu," kini Himchan yang berganti mencium kening ibunya.

"Hati-hati," wanita itu pun melepas puteranya, sekaligus membalas dadahan Jaebum yang ia tahu sahabat dekat puteranya.

"Wah mobilnya luas , ya." Himchan masuk. Menduduki kursi tengah bersama Hyunsik.

Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya, dan tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Youngjae. Entah kenapa , cuman dia yang kelihatan tidak bersemangat. Padahal kemarin, dia sangat riang mengajak mereka.

"Kenapa, Youngjae?"

Mata Youngjae yang mengunci tatapan Himchan seolah mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu , kemudian terlepas. Ia hampir saja membuat Himchan menyadari kecemasannya.

"Tidak apa," ia tersenyum tidak enak.

Ia tidak enak melihat Himchan belum tahu soal berita Yongguk hingga saat ini.

Atau memang hanya dia yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BRAK**

"Apa-apaan ini!?"

Suara gebrakan itu berasal dari lemparan tabloid kea rah meja. Yongin murka kelewatan kepada puteranya yang masih menunduk menyesali perbuatan. Hatinya sama resah , tapi siapapun tidak mampu menyembuhkan keresahan itu.

"Ini yang kau lakukan mentang-mentang kamu di luar jangkauan pengawasanku!?"

Mata Yongguk tidak mau juga bertemu dengan Yongin. Pemuda itu saat ini tak mau menentang, karena kecerobohannya berhak di marahkan.

"Ini pasti karena hubunganmu dengan anak itu sampai kau jadi berbuat semaunya begini!"

 _Anak itu_ , menjadi tohokan keras bagi Yongguk. Lelaki itu menegapkan duduk, dan mau berpandangan dengan tatap menyalak Yongin padanya. Apa maksud dari ' _anak itu_ '? Terdengar seperti menyinggung seseorang...

"Apa? Kau kaget dengan arah bicaraku saat ini?" Yongin tidak ragu mempertunjukkan sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan di depan mata Yongguk.

Berbagai foto sembarang yang diisi dua orang bersama sedang memadu kasih, berserakan di meja. Yongguk meneliti satu-satu. Foto itu dikenalnya. Ia ingat pernah pakai pakaian itu, lelaki lainnya dengan pakaian kerjanya yang khas. Pelukan, bahkan ciuman. Yang mereka yakini berada di daerah yang tidak diisi siapapun, selain untuk mereka berdua.

Rupanya, dibantah pernyataan itu dengan bukti foto yang sudah ada di tangan.

"A-anda .."

"Ya. Aku berhak juga mengawasi puteraku sendiri yang sedang bermain-main dengan lelaki lain, selain dengan tunangannya."

Yongguk mencengkeram foto-foto itu. "APA MAU ANDA MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA!?"

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Bang Yongguk. Kau telah membuat kesalahan fatal dalam hidupmu. Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatmu sadar, hal yang kau lakukan adalah kesalahan." Yongin mengangkat dagu. Ia congkak ingin menantang sang Anak.

"Jika kau tak mau anak itu terlibat dengan skandal, maka kau harus menjauhinya."

"A-aku tidak mungkin-" Yongguk semakin resah. Melepas Himchan adalah kelemahan untuknya. Ia baru saja akan menyatukan cinta mereka lebih kuat, namun cobaan ini begitu saja menghempaskan harapan itu.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin kejadian Daehyun terjadi pada anak itu?"

"TIDAK!" Yongguk melompat dari bangkunya. Ia terlonjak karena ketakutan serupa dikejutkan tontonan horror. Kehilangan Himchan adalah mimpi terburuknya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan laki-laki itu. Kalaupun harus melepasnya sementara...

"Bagus. Berarti kau cukup bijak memilih yang mana terbaik." Yongin berjalan mengitari mejanya, menjauh dari puteranya. Punggung anak itu dilihatnya, yang tegap menegang karena masih shock. Ia tersenyum menang.

"Temui Chungha. Nikahi dia. Urusanmu beres,"

"A-apa?" Yongguk menengok kembali pada ayahnya.

"Ya. Kalian harus cepat mengumumkan pernikahan kalian. Agar berita ini tidak terus merusak atensimu. Chungha akan memaafkan perbuatanmu karena itu,"

"Kenapa secepat ini?!"

"Kau lebih memilih masuk penjara ?"

Yongguk mengigit bibirnya. Ia terdiam.

"Chungha tidak tuntut kau , jika kau mengabulkan permintaannya. Temui dia di rumah sakit, sekarang juga." Yongin menghubungi seseorang dari teleponnya. Setelah singkat memerintah seseorang pada teleponnya, ia kembali meneruskan pembicaraan bersama puteranya.

"Press conf sudah dipersiapkan sore ini untuk pemberitaan pernikahan kalian,"

Yongguk untuk pertama kalinya, tidak bisa menjawab apapun lontaran kata dari ayahnya. Selain meneruskan perjalan ke rumah sakit, untuk membicarakan soal pernikahannya dengan Chungha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana pembagian kamarnya?"

Semua orang yang baru saja datang tidak bisa menjawab karena sibuk melongokan besarnya villa di hadapan mereka. Tidak, bukan Villa. Ini seperti rumah kaisar Jepang. Suasana tradisional dengan tanah yang begitu luas. Ditambah kolam ikan besar yang ikan-ikannya masih segar-segar bermain di dalam air. Tanah lapang untuk main bola, dengan 1 pondok kecil untuk beristirahat.

Villa sebesar ini jauh lebih nyaman , dari villa kebanyakan.

Junhong mendesah lemah. Teman-temannya memang tidak heran akan kaget dengan penginapan yang dibangun keluarganya terkhusus untuk warga bisnis ayahnya liburan di Jeju. Memang Jeju menjadi destinasi andalan ayahnya membawa jalan-jalan rekan kerja agar tidak terus suntuk. Ketika kosong, maka penginapan ini tidak dihuni siapapun.

"Bagaimana pembagian kamarnya?" Junhong mengulang.

Kelima temannya tersadar beberapa saat kemudian.

"Eum, aku bareng Himchan _hyung_ deh!" Youngjae langsung merangkul lengan Himchan yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Lelaki itu terperanjat. Ia ragu karena ia membawa Hyunsik yang tidak terlalu kenal teman-temannya ini.

"Eum, aku bareng Junhong berarti!" Hoseok langsung melompat memeluki adik tersayangnya. Mau tak mau Junhong menerima. Toh, kakak kelasnya itu memang rada _clingy_ padanya. Nanti merengek jika pisah ranjang.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan Hyunsik hyung, dan Jaebum?" Youngjae memperhatikan keduanya.

"Jahat sekali kau Youngjae! Kau yang ngajak aku, kau cari orang lain."

Youngjae menyipit mata. Kesal. "Aku tahu kebiasaan tidurmu. Ogah aku tidur bersamamu lagi. Masih untung kuajak," Youngjae menjulur lidah bermaksud meledek.

"Arghh! KAU!" Jaebum ingin melempar bogeman ke Youngjae, namun ditahan oleh Hyunsik. Lelaki di sebelahnya , lelaki tinggi dan cukup tampan dari Jaebum, yang ia ketahui adalah partner kerja Himchan, tiba-tiba merangkul pundaknya sok mengakrab. "Tak apa. Aku ingin lebih kenal dengan teman-teman Himchan pula."

"Nah, Hyunsik hyung tidak keberatan. Ayo! Rapih-rapih dulu," Youngjae pun menarik Himchan yang masih tak yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Eum, Youngjae. Aku tak yakin Hyunsik hyung dengan Jaebum-"

Youngjae dan himchan berjejak pada tiap derit lantai kayu yang sangat nyaman. Suasana di dalam lebih menyegarkan dari yang di luar, "kenapa?"

"Hyunsik hyung, eum-"

"Ah, tak apa. Toh Hyunsik hyung bukan predator pemakan manusia, kan? Eh itu kamar kita, kan?" Youngjae pun seenaknya masuk ke kamar kosong yang ia labeli sebagai kamar milik mereka.

Himchan yang menyusul, hanya berdehem tak yakin di belakang punggung Youngjae.

"Eum, 'predator' ...

mungkin saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu makan yang banyak, biar cepet sembuh,"

Seorang wanita memberikan sesuap bubur kepada pemuda yang masih lemas berbaring di ranjangnya. Lelaki itu cukup lahap, dan hanya mengembangkan senyum ketika wanita itu bercengkrama.

"Makasih, Bu. Bubur Ibu memang yang terbaik daripada bubur rumah sakit,"

"Ya, pasti. Ibu juga gak mau kamu tiba-tiba kurang gizi cuman karena nolak makan makanan sini. Nanti kayak ayah kamu , dibilangin keras kepala sampai dia _collapse_ menjelang keluar rumah sakit. Ya, kan , Ayah?"

Pria yang sedari tadi membaca koran, mendengus kesal. Ia kembali memusatkan diri pada kata-kata yang tercetak daripada semakin suntuk disinggung oleh istrinya. Sang anak tertawa, geleng-geleng lihat sikap lucu orang tua angkatnya itu.

"Ibu, bisa tolong hidupkan tv nya? Beberapa hari ini aku bosan dilarang nonton sama manajer-ku," Daehyun memberikan petunjuk kea rah TV yang layarnya gelap sejak lama. Ia ingin beberapa warna segmen film ditampilkan, biar suasana jadi lebih berisi daripada selalu tenang.

"Oh ya? Dasar. Biar nanti Ibu tegur manajermu itu. Seenaknya nyuruh-nyuruh anakku gak boleh nonton tv," omelan ibu-ibu mengudara sampai tv nya dihidupkan. Ibu Daehyun memang sangat memanjakan anaknya , walaupun mereka tidak sedarah. Tapi karena itu pulalah , beliau suka memanjakan anak satu-satunya tersebut.

"Maaf, ya Bu, aku jadi ngerepotin Ibu sama Ayah jauh-jauh datang dari Busan untuk nengokin aku. Padahal Ibu sama Ayah pasti lagi sibuk,"

"Jangan gitu. Bagaimana pun, kamu itu nomor satu buat kami. Justru Ibu sama Ayah yang minta maaf gak bisa ngawasin kamu terus-terusan.

Ayah kamu saja sampai mau nangis denger kabarmu dan ronta-ronta mau mutusin kontrak aja sama agensimu kalo kamu nya kenapa-napa,"

Mendengar itu, sang Ayah melonjak, "Apa sih, Bu!? Bukan begitu, kok!"

"Tuh, kan. Kebiasaan ayah kamu suka ngelak gitu."

Daehyun tertawa melihat suasana menyenangkan dari kedua orang tuanya yang dirindukan. Kadangkala, pertemuan seadanya ini menjadikannya ingat masa-masa bersama sang wanita tercinta yang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Yang mengisi hari sedih dan bahagianya, yang mulai tertanam benih-benih baru bersama keluarga barunya.

Betapa beruntung Daehyun..

Baru saja tercipta suka cita di ruang rawat itu, Daehyun harus mengesampingkan kembali tertawaannya. Wajahnya langsung mengeruh , melihat isi berita yang terpampang di layar tv.

"Bukankah itu Yongguk?" Ibunya berceletuk ketika menuangkan air putih untuk sang Suami. Ia tak terlalu kaget ketika menyaksikan studio penuh wartawan dengan seorang Yongguk berdiri di hadapan mereka. Judul berita kelihatannya salah, tapi pengumuman leadernya pastilah benar.

Maka ia mendengar baik-baik ucapan apa yang dilontarkan partner nya itu.

" **Ya, Kim Chungha adalah tunangan saya. Kami akan segera menikah.** " nada bicara Yongguk bergetar, tidak lancar. Daehyun merasa kelu di ulu hatinya. Yongguk seperti tidak tulus mengucapkannya, ia yakin.

Kemudian mic berpindah kepada manajer Chungha yang berdiri bersanding dengan Yongguk. Ia jauh lebih menantang , tidak ragu-ragu. " **Kecelakaan ini adalah ketidaksengajaan. Chungha mengatakan bahwa ada unsur kesalahpahaman. Yongguk berusaha membantunya, bukan menyakitinya.** "

Riuh wartawan sampai terdengar. Pastilah mereka meributkan pemberitaan yang begitu mengejutkan pada hari ini. Mereka rebutan untuk banyak bertanya, namun tidak banyak yang direspon. Semuanya lebih mengarah pada pernikahan yang dijanjikan Yongguk. Bukan soal kecelakaan lagi. Mungkin sudah cukup jelas bahwa Chungha sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa itu ' _kesalahpahaman'_.

Namun tidak untuk Daehyun. Lelaki itu masih mempermasalahkannya. Ada keraguan besar kepada sebentuk kabar yang didengarnya barusan. Yongguk tidak pernah mencintai Chungha, dan tidak secepat itu mematahkan komitmennya.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres...

"Astaga, temanmu itu akan segera menikah." Ibunya sudah selesai mengupas apel, "Kamu harus beri selamat padanya,"

"Tidak, itu bukan selamat."

Ibu Daehyun meneleng kepala. _Ada apa_? Wajah puteranya tampak tercenung dengan sesuatu.

"Err.. tidak apa-apa," Daehyun hanya memupuskan rasa khawatir ibunya. Ia tidak bisa memperlihatkan keraguan leadernya tersebut ke lebih banyak orang jika dirinya memang sedang berencana menyembunyikan. Sebagai seorang calon aktor, Daehyun pintar membaca ekspresi seseorang ketika sedang bergurau, dan berakting.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mencoba menghubungi Jongup. Partnernya satu lagi yang mungkin tahu tentang masalah ini , semenjak dirinya hiatus di dalam rumah sakit saja.

Ia menekan **send** ketika pesannya diam-diam sudah terkirim. Sementara obrolan ayah ibunya ia perhatikan tanpa dipikirkan masak-masak omongan mereka dalam pikiran. Ia sedang konsen dengan hal lain.

 **Ting**

Suara denting notifikasinya berbunyi, ia langsung membuka pesan yang terbalas cukup cepat.

Ia prediksi, di sana Jongup pun sama shock nya seperti dirinya.

 **Soal kecelakaan itu adalah benar. Tapi soal pernikahan,**

 **Astaga.. kukira mereka bertunangan saja belum. Setan apa yang merasukinya?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

2 UPDATE SEKALIGUS YEY!


	19. Bintang Jatuh

**My Idol, My Boyfriend**

Himkyu's Present

 **BAP Fiction_Banghim x Daejae x JongLo**

Genre : Romance Comedy

Disclaimer : BAP cast are owned by TS Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi, _Ruined Plot_ , POV _changing_ , Cross-dressing, Alcohol, _seduce_ (gk?), Crack-Pair(little), _Dirty/Harsh word, Impolite attitude,_ etc.

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Apa sudah selesai persiapannya?"

"Tidak ada barang tertinggal, bukan?"

Daehyun mengangguk. Bawaannya langsung diambil alih oleh sang Ayah yang kala itu juga penuh dengan beberapa pegangan. Ia tidak tampang kelelahan atau mengeluh encok di punggung ketika membawa serta 2 tas punggung, 1 tas selempang , serta 2 plastik berisi hadiah-hadiah para Fans.

Daehyun melempar ekspresi keberatan melihat ayahnya melakukan semua serba sendiri. Hingga alis ayahnya terangkat heran , "Kau mau bawa sesuatu? Bawa saja 1 keranjang milik ibumu," yang berisi toples makanan buatan asli milik beliau yang telah kosong.

Daehyun diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit keesokan harinya setelah dipastikan luka di perutnya telah sedikit pulih, dan kalaupun perlu perawatan, ia memilih untuk dirawat di dorm. Banyak hal yang ia perlu cari tahu soal keadaan member selain dirinya yang begitu disusahkan dengan permasalahan kemarin.

Hari telah berganti sore. Daehyun dituntun pelan-pelan oleh Manajer, beserta kedua orang tuanya mengikut di belakang. Mereka memilih jalur belakang, dimana para fans tidak ketahui. Mobil van dengan family-size, telah dipersiapkan. Ayah Ibunya juga mengikut ke dorm, sampai 2 hari ke depan untuk mengawasi kondisi sang Anak sebelum mereka kembali bertugas di Busan.

Selama perjalanan, HP nya ia perhatikan baik-baik. Pesan yang dikirimkan Daehyun kepada Yongguk tidak juga dibalas sejak sehari lalu. Ia mencemaskan keadaan _leadernya_ yang paling cakap mengurusi _social media_. Apakah mungkin pengumuman pernikahan kemarin, membuat kondisi pria gagah itu melebur? Bisa-bisa ia bertemu tampang lebih lemas daripada Daehyun yang hampir sakaratul maut.

 **Ting**

Kejutan , ia tidak mengira mengharapkan suatu balasan, membuat pesan yang dipikirkannya benar-benar direspon. Ia langsung cekatan membuka HP, dan ia mendapatkan kejutan kedua yang tidak disangka. Bukan sebuah pesan dari yang diharapkan 2 hari ini.

Pesan baru, dengan nama **Yoo Youngjae**.

Daehyun tidak ingin heboh sendirian, dan melonjakkan dua orang tuanya yang sedang mengobrol ria bersama Manajernya. Dengan yakin, dan persiapan mental serta hati yang mantap, ia membuka kotak pesan, dan membaca isinya.

" **Apa kau baik-baik saja?"**

Daehyun menyungging senyum lebar kala itu. Ia lupa situasi khawatir apa yang menggelutinya beberapa waktu lalu perihal Yongguk, jika bisa disembuhkan dengan sosok lelaki paling membencinya, yang kini mengirimkan rasa perhatian. Kadangkala , sebuah hikmah indah bisa saja terjadi pada suatu kecelakaan yang tak diharapkan.

Lelaki itu bingung harus jawab apa. Ia tak ingin balasannya berlebihan, jika tak ingin mendapati nomornya di blok dari kontak HP nya. Tapi juga tidak ingin terlihat datar, jika tak ingin diperhatikan sebagai orang asing.

Maka Daehyun pun membalas secukupnya , tapi juga sama perhatian kepada pemuda manis itu. Ia mengharapkan dirinya akan terpukau dan terus membalas pesannya seperti saat ini.

" **Aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?"**

Ia terkekeh seperti orang sinting. Ayahnya sedikit melirik walaupun ia tidak jadi peduli. Palingan merespon fansnya yang suka genit-genit pada Puteranya. Sebaliknya, puteranya juga sok-sok perhatian pada mereka.

Tak lama, Daehyun mendapat balasan yang tidak ragu untuk segera dibukanya sampai tidak memperhatikan nama kontak. Disitulah ia tersentak dengan isi pesan tersebut yang tak ia sangka-sangka.

 **Bang Yongguk :**

"Kudengar kau keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini? Syukurlah. Badanku yang kali ini tidak sehat.

Daehyun, Jongup. Kuharap aku bisa bertemu kalian untuk membicarakan sesuatu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TIDAK AKAN!" Youngjae lekas menaruh kasar HP nya ke atas meja, dan kembali meneruskan potongan wortelnya dengan cekatan. Himchan menoleh cepat menanggapi sentakan Youngjae entah kenapa. Ia sampai khawatir dengan sikap gegabah sahabatnya itu.

"Awas , Youngjae. Nanti jarimu terpotong," Himchan melihat Youngjae masih dengan ekspresi sebalnya, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak apa, aku hanya sedang suntuk dengan seseorang," Youngjae mendengus, sambil menyisihkan potongan rapihnya ke piring. Tidak sangka, Youngjae cukup pro dalam menggunakan pisau. 1 kekhawatiran pun disudahi.

"Ouch!"

Namun yang justru tidak heboh terkena imbas. Suara itu berasal dari Jaebum yang kala itu sedang memotong bawang merah. Ia berdiri sejajar bersama Hyunsik yang membantu memotong kentang.

Himchan dan Youngjae hendak membantu, namun terhenti ketika melihat Hyunsik lebih sigap. Ia cukup cemas sambil meniupkan jari Jaebum yang terluka, "Biar dicuci dulu pakai air" Hyunsik mengarahkan jari Jaebum yang teriris ke air dingin, dan mengurangi ringisan Jaebum sesudahnya.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Hyunsik terlihat sangat ramah kepada Jaebum. Ada rasa _gentle_ , yang membuat nyaman. Himchan dan Youngjae sebagai penonton, merasakan itu.

"Baik-baik saja, Hyung. Terima kasih!" Jaebum tersenyum lebar, hampir terlupakan wujud aslinya sebagai seorang wakil ketua OSIS galak di SMA, dan sering menyiksa Youngjae yang pemalas.

Kemistri, oh kemistri. Himchan dan Youngjae tidak tahan. Mereka kemudian mengabaikan pendekatan di depan mata mereka, dengan kembali pada obrolan sebelumnya.

"Memangnya habis menghubungi siapa hingga kau suntuk begitu, Youngjae?" Himchan bertanya cukup tenang. Lelaki dengan paras ramah itu tetap tersenyum meskipun memotong daging yang lengket dan sedikit bau. "Apakah Daehyun?"

"Hi—Himchan!" Youngjae buang muka, ia menyembunyikan sisi memalukannya karena dibuat pangling ketika mendengar nama Daehyun disebut. "Aku hanya menanyakan apa ia baik-baik saja. Tidak lain,"

"Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

"Ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit," Youngjae menghela nafas kemudian menjatuhkan hasil potongannya ke dalam panci besar. Hari itu mereka bersama akan menyiapkan Sop daging untuk makan siang. "Aku hanya tidak ingin semakin menyusahkannya. Dan berkomitmen untuk menghilang darinya. Tapi, ia ingin bertemu denganku lagi.

Kenapa ia tidak membenciku dari semua perbuatanku selama ini? Apa dia semacam _masochist_?"

Himchan terkikik mendengar celotehan Youngjae. Sahabatnya itu tidak pernah lelah menutupi kenyataan bahwa ada rasa ketertarikan dari Idola Hebat tersebut, dan sebaliknya tentang perasaan dia sendiri yang sudah sangat cocok. Youngjae adalah Youngjae. Himchan tidak akan sampai menggodai Youngjae dahulu untuk saat ini kalau tidak mau rasa masakan mereka nanti jadi berubah. Masakan seseorang mengikuti mood yang membuatnya, bukan?

"Aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja."

Youngjae kemudian memperhatikan wajah Himchan. Ekspresi yang terlihat damai, dan tidak terlihat bermasalah. Seolah semuanya benar-benar baik saja. Bagaimana jadinya apabila Youngjae memberitahukan masalah pernikahan Yongguk? Apa wajah damai dan ceria itu meluruh?

"Youngjae?"

Ia yang terlalu lama melamun, tidak menyadari Himchan sudah memperhatikannya kembali dengan bingung. "HP mu bergetar begitu"

Youngjae langsung sigap meraih HP nya yang menyala mati , dikarenakan settingan yang belum sempat dimatikan. Sebuah aplikasi terkhusus penggemar BA , ia menyalakan sebuah notifikasi khusus jika ada berita terbaru tentang BA.

 **Pernikahan telah di rencanakan oleh kedua belah pihak! Apakah Yongguk dan Chungha akan segera menikah akhir bulan ini?**

"Youngjae, aku sudah potong semua dagingnya. Bisa bantu aku?" Himchan menyungging senyum lebar, sembari mengulurkan satu mangkuk berisi potongan kecil-kecil daging.

"Ah, ya! Tentu," Youngjae terkekeh dengan rasa setengah hati. Memasukkan HP nya ke kantung, setelah menghapus aplikasi BA dari list app di HP nya.

"Hei teman-teman!" Yang tidak membantu kala itu adalah Junhong beserta Hoseok yang entah darimana mereka, muncul di ambang pintu dapur. "Nanti malam ke pantai, yuk!"

Youngjae mengerut dahi, ia kesal karena Hoseok seenaknya saja meminta sesuatu dikala yang lain merepotkan makan siang. Dan ia lebih kesal dengan wajah senangnya yang berseri-seri. "Ngapain?"

"Kudengar malam ini ada pertunjukan bintang jatuh, dan para penduduk beramai-ramai kesana. Masa kita melewatkannya?" Hoseok melompat girang, "Ayuk-ayuk-ayuk!"

"Hyung, jaga perilakumu. Yang lain sedang repot menyiapkan makan siang," Junhong mencubit pinggang seniornya tersebut yang bertingkah lebih kekanakan dari umurnya yang asli. "Kami hanya menawarkan karena besok kita sudah pulang, bukan?"

Jaebum mengendik bahu yang jarinya masih sibuk diperban oleh Hyunsik. "Aku sih tidak keberatan. Aku belum pernah lihat bintang jatuh dari dekat,"

"Ya! Pasti menyenangkan," _eye-smile_ Himchan sekali lagi muncul. Menurutnya sebuah ide bagus untuk mencairkan suasana liburan mereka yang begitu singkat. "Aku akan menyiapkan perlengkapan piknik kalau perlu,"

Youngjae celingak-celinguk, ia tidak paham kenapa semua temannya lebih setuju daripada dirinya sendiri yang punya rasa keberatan, "Eh ta—tapi," ia pikir keluar malam di pantai bukanlah keahliannya, ia tidak suka suasana dingin nan gelap.

"YIPIII!" Hoseok berseru riang hingga tubuhnya yang menopang di atas punggung Junhong dipukul-pukul, hampir membuat pemuda di bawahnya mengeluh kesakitan.

" _Make a wish for our final exam guys~_ " lanjut Hoseok sembari berlalu setelahnya. Junhong memaki seniornya dari kejauhan.

Himchan tersenyum, ia membayangkan sebuah bintang jatuh dengan halusnya membawa doanya yang ia telah persiapkan setiap hari.

Youngjae sebenarnya hanya berkerucut ragu bibirnya, karena ia tak pernah percaya dengan sebuah 'mimpi jadi nyata' bila berharap dengan bintang jatuh.

Junhong tenang tapi dalam hatinya ia memiliki sebuah harapan besar.

Mungkin bintang jatuh bisa menghibur mereka sebelum hari esok yang entah seperti apa jadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam bergelimang bintang. Himchan beserta teman-temannya baru saja sampai setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan mobil yang disupiri Wongjun, memakan waktu setengah jam saja. Hoseok , Jaebum yang paling bersemangat. Mereka berlari menuju bibir pantai, melupakan teman lainnya yang sedang hati-hati dengan bawaan.

Himchan dengan satu keranjang makanan, Youngjae (yang berteriak 'Bodoh' ke dua temannya yang tak pedulian itu) membawa box minuman, Junhong dibantu Wongjun membawa 1 tikar, dan Hyunsik bertugas melakukan dokumentasi.

Pantai _Hyeopjae_ terkenal dengan pasir putihnya. Malam begini, pasirnya menjadi berkemilau dengan terang cahaya bulan ditambah penerangan lampu buatan dari sisi pantai. Apalagi dengan keramaian pengunjung yang mengharapkan sebuah pemandangan bintang jatuh seakan tenggelam di ujung laut. Mereka ada yang sudah memenuhi dengan berdiri saja menunggu langit mengeluarkan rupa 'hadiah' nya. Ada juga yang menggunakan kursi santai, tikar piknik seperti yang Himchan dan lainnya, atau sudah menyewa pondok-pondok kecil.

Sementara membiarkan Jaebum dan Hoseok main-main air pantai yang begitu dingin, Hyunsik yang mengikut karena ingin mendokumentasikan kehebohan keduanya, yang tersisa menyiapkan tempat piknik mereka.

"Ini semua buatan Nak Himchan?" Wongjun terkesima melihat betapa banyaknya sajian lezat yang ditata. Ada _Jajangmyeon_ , _Jeokbal_ (bistik babi), Nasi goreng _teri_ , dan Sandwich. Ia tak menyangka posisinya yang hanya mengantar Tuan Mudanya, berakhir ikut bergabung dengan sekumpulan anak muda. Piknik di pantai, sambil makan makanan seenak ini? Ia berasa 10 tahun lebih muda.

"Dibantu yang lain juga, sih. Jangan sungkan Wongjun- _ssi_. Kami membuat nya dari kelebihan makan siang sebelumnya, sekalian membuat lebih untuk Wongjun-ssi. Makan malam , biasanya anak-anak lebih lahap," ungkap Himchan dengan ramah yang kebetulan duduk di samping Wongjun.

Pria di samping Himchan merasa terpukau dengan perilaku sahabat Tuan Muda nya yang tidak lama ia kenali itu. _Jiwa nya keibuan, ramah, baik, dan sangat dewasa. Ia terlihat mencolok daripada teman-teman lainnya yang seumuran_ , pikir Wongjun sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala memahami jalan pikirnya.

"Berapa lama kira-kira bintang itu akan muncul?" Youngjae membuka kaleng sodanya. Busa-busa bermunculan tiba-tiba, untung ia sigap menjauhkan dari sweater kuningnya. "Aku tak mau pulang-pulang demam karena kedinginan."

"Banyak ngeluhnya," dengus Junhong yang sedang mengocok Jjangmyeon bersatu dengan saus kacang merah. "Ngapain ikut kalau gak mau. Biar di villa ada yang jaga."

"Gak mau. Villamu terlalu luas, nanti ada hantunya."

"Hantu mana!?" Junhong hampir saja melayangkan sumpit berbau saus kacang merahnya karena ia sensitive dengan hal-hal mistis di telinganya. "Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh,"

"Sudah Youngjae. Moodmu dari tadi jelek terus. Awas nanti harapanmu kena karma loh," Himchan menggodai. Ia terkekeh, membuat Youngjae merasa tidak nyaman sambil berkerucut bibir.

"Memangnya apa yang anak ini inginkan?" Junhong mempertanyakannya pada Himchan, padahal bermaksud menyepelekan keberadaan Youngjae yang duduk persis di sampingnya. Rasanya Youngjae hampir naik pitam dan ingin menjejalkan satu sandwich penuh ke mulutnya.

"Mungkin sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan…eum.. Daehyun?"

"HIMCHAN! Jangan ikut-ikutan!" Youngjae menggertak gigi, hingga dua temannya tertawa. Bahkan Wongjun yang tak tahu menahu ikutan tersenyum lucu. Rasanya memalukan. "Aku akan berdoa agar dia jauh-jauh dariku ! Itu saja!"

"Ya, ya.. terserahlah." Junhong pun sudah cukup berdebat dengan Youngjae, dan setelah menyelesaikan adukannya. Ia pergi menyusul 3 temannya yang sedang asik bermain pasir.

"Ah, aku lupa bawa kimchi nya."

Youngjae memperhatikan Himchan, "Lupa? Tertinggal di Villa?"

"Tidak ada di van, aku sempat mengeluarkannya karena tidak muat di dalam keranjang. Aku akan ke van dulu mengambilnya."

Wongjun mencegat, "Biar saya saja yang ambil."

"Ah tidak perlu. Saya yang tahu naruhnya dimana. Kuncinya , Wongjun-ssi?"

Wongjun tidak bisa mengelak jika Himchan sudah lebih duluan siap pergi. Ia mengulurkan kunci mobil dan membiarkan lelaki itu mengambil sesuatu hanya untuk sebentar saja.

Himchan berlari cepat menuju parkiran mobil. Parkiran sudah terisi penuh saja dibandingkan saat mereka baru tiba. Namun ia tidak perlu waktu lama untuk tahu lokasi van , dengan mengandalkan alarm mobil pada saat itu.

"Ah, dapat!" ia berseru senang setelah mendapati perbekalan kimchinya terjatuh ke bawah lantai van. Untung saja pengerat nya ketat, tidak menumpahkan isi.

Baru saja ia akan kembali,

"CHUNGHA!"

Himchan mengerem langkah, mendapati suara berat yang terdengar tidak asing. Ia menoleh dan memeriksa keadaan di belakang ia berdiri di antara suasana sepi. Teriakan tersebut benar-benar tidak jauh.

Himchan mungkin merasa lancang untuk mencari tahu sumber suara, meskipun itu dikarenakan rasa penasaran saja. Ia mendekati sebuah mobil _mercy_ _perak_ yang cukup mewah jika bersanding dengan beberapa mobil di sebelahnya. Berjalan hati-hati, bulu kuduknya meremang sesaat akibat desiran angin malam, dan kekhawatiran karena ikut campur masalah orang. Tapi kalau ada pertengkaran atau penganiayaan, ia juga harus segera meminta tolong , bukan?

Namun bukan suara akibat pertengkaran atau penganiayaan yang ia pikirkan. Ia melihat hal lain yang tak ia duga. Pemandangan di depannya yang ia tak sengaja lihat membuat ia terlonjak.

Kimchi di tangannya jatuh ke tanah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Himchan tidak balik juga , ya?" Youngjae memperhatikan langit malam dengan mata bertajuk khawatir. Bintang jatuh belum juga muncul sejak 10 menit ditinggalkan Himchan. Teman-teman yang lain sudah kembali ke ruang piknik mereka , dan memakan beberapa makanan yang disajikan. Main-main sudah membuat perut mereka menjerit kelaparan.

"Apa perlu saya susuli Himchan?" Wongjun khawatir juga. Ia siap menyusuli jika diijinkan, semuanya tergantung dari keinginan Tuan Muda atau teman-temannya yang bersangkutan.

"Bintang jatuhnya bentar lagi! Jangan dulu! Mungkin Himchan sedang melihat di arah lain," Hoseok menyeruput Jjangmyeonnya lahap. "Orang-orang sudah heboh begitu," karena melihat beberapa orang kasak-kusuk melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan bintang jatuh di atas langit sana meskipun dari kelima dari mereka tidak paham tanda-tanda yang seperti apa yang dimaksud.

 _Langit lebih terang?_

Youngjae memutar mata jengah dengan opini sahabatnya, dan memilih untuk mengikut saran saja. Ia juga ikut dengan lainnya, terlanjur makan sandwich dan badannya terlalu nyaman dimanjakan sensasi deburan ombak dan angin sejuk.

Tepat sasaran, orang-orang seketika lebih heboh melihat langit lebih terang dengan kejauhan dilihat sebuah bintang berekor melesat semakin dekat ke bumi.

"BINTANG JATUH!" Jaebum berteriak. Memberi tanda kepada yang lainnya sampai teman-temannya berhenti melahap makanan. Berpasangan mata terpukau dengan 2-3 kali bintang-bintang itu jatuh bergantian. Saat itulah semuanya memejamkan mata selagi masih ada kesempatan melakukan permohonan.

"Kumohon semoga ujianku lulus dan dapat kerja bagus." Harap hoseok tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi ,sampai Jaebum yang duduk di sampingnya mencubit paha temannya itu. _Memohon dipamer-pamerin_ , pikirnya.

Youngjae menghela nafas, dan bagi dirinya yang tidak mempercayai bintang jatuh pun, masih menggunakan peruntungannya untuk memohon. Ia pejamkan mata, dan berharap dalam hati.

" _Semoga aku dan semua teman-temanku lulus. Keluargaku sehat dan baik."_ Tidak muluk-muluk harapannya. Namun ia tidak puas jika menambah suatu harapan tetek-bengeknya sedikit, karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa menduga Bintang Jatuh mau mengabulkannya.

" _Semoga Daehyun dan BA selalu bahagia."_

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya hingga menyebut nama Daehyun dan BA dalam doanya meskipun ia belum terlalu 'berdamai' dengan idolanya itu, tapi hatinya jauh lebih tenang setelah mengungkapkannya.

"Kau minta apa , hei!"

Hoseok menagih kepada teman-temannya. Tingkah hiperaktifnya tidak bisa dikontrol.

"Yang pasti aku tidak mau kasih tau. Karena mengungkapkan harapan yang rahasia itu bisa tidak dikabulkan," ujar Jaebum seperti mengajari seseorang, dan dibalas anggukan yang lainnya. Hoseok tampang polos, dan menyesal. Ia panik doanya tidak terkabul hingga menimbulkan tawa dari yang lain.

Tertawaan mereka yang berlangsung beberapa saat, harus terhenti ketika melihat Himchan kembali. Wajahnya suram, berbeda dengan segala umpamaan ekspresi yang baru saja melihat bintang jatuh indah.

"Himchan! Kau melewatkan bintang jatuhnya!" Jaebum berseru menyambut kembalinya Himchan. Bukannya kekehan jenaka dari Himchan seperti biasa, melainkan hening kesedihan yang diperlihatkan. Jaebum jadi harus gigit bibir, tidak jadi menghibur.

"Himchan, kau baik-baik saja?" Youngjae sampai menegur untuk memastikan keadaan Himchan yang setengah sadar. Lelaki yang kehilangan semangat tersebut tersentak dengan teguran, dan memperhatikan semua temannya yang terlihat khawatir. Apa yang dilakukannya terlanjur membuat teman-temannya ikut merasa lara hati yang ia simpan. Ia tak mau sampai teman-temannya tahu lebih jauh apa yang membuatnya begitu terpukul.

Maka ia dengan terpaksa kembali menyungging senyum pias. "Aku sempat melihat bintang jatuh. Sangat indah,"

Tidak timbul curiga, teman-temannya kembali bersuka cita, "Benarkan!? Tidak buruk kita kemari!" Hoseok pun mengangkat kaleng sodanya, "Tos untuk kelulusan kita!"

Yang lain, tak terkecuali Himchan pun melakukan pengetosan yang dibimbing Hoseok. Busa soda bertumpah ruah, dan yang lain tertawa karena mendapati sodanya hampir menumpahi pakaian masing-masing. Kejenakaan remaja yang tiada berakhir malam itu.

Namun kejenakaan itu begitu dibuat-buat oleh Himchan, dan Youngjae paling tahu itu. Ia paling lama menjadi teman Himchan, daripada Jaebum, Junhong, Hoseok, Hyunsik. Ia merasakan kekecewaan terdalam karena terlanjur melihat wajah sedih itu meskipun dengan segala cara ia lakukan termasuk menyembunyikan masalah Yongguk. Tapi, kenapa masih juga Himchan terlihat sedih begitu, ia pun tak tahu.

Semoga bukan karena si Yongguk keparat yang berulah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Akan kubuka! Akan kubuka—"

Hoseok tampak menghentikan suka rianya di pagi hari karena tercengang mendapati gadis bertubuh sexy (berbalut tank top merah muda yang tampak lekuk langsingnya, dan celana panjang longgar) berada di hadapannya. Meskipun gadis itu cukup misterius menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kacamata yang lebar. _Ada apa_?

"Siapa ya?"

Dipertanyakan begitu, kemudian gadis itu melepaskan kacamatanya. Terkejutlah Hoseok yang baru sadar ada keganjilan di balik kesempurnaan gadis itu karena mendapati luka panjang di wajahnya, memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan menusuk serupa pisau.

Kalau diliat lebih teliti, Hoseok merasa kenal.

"Tidak usah aku harus memperkenalkan diri." Hoseok masih tergugu walaupun gadis itu melesat masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan, memperhatikan sekitar menilai segala sudut. Untung saja villa yang terpakai adalah milik keluarga Choi yang termasyur, gadis dengan segala kemewahan yang dimilikinya tidak bisa mengkritik untuk gaya villa ini. Hanya heran kenapa digunakan oleh anak-anak muda dungu.

Tidak bisa dicegat Hoseok, gadis itu semakin masuk ke dalam. Jika tidak ada yang menghalangi, ia pasti sudah sampai di ruangan yang dipenuhi seluruh penghuni. Mereka memang sedang asik bercengkerama pagi sambil main video game.

Untung saja—dan kebetulan—seseorang yang tidak akan pernah mengerti perkumpulan anak-anak gamers menghalangi langkah gadis itu. Gadis itu mengerem langkah , karena tak sengaja bertemu pemuda yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Himchan?"—yang saat itu baru keluar dapur membawa semangkuk popcorn. Himchan terperanjat dengan kehadiran gadis yang menegurnya.

"Himchan! Orang ini, entah kenapa masuk tiba-tiba," Hoseok sampai ngos-ngosan akibat kelelahan mencegat gadis yang keras kepala dan lancang masuk itu. Namun kehadirannya terlihat tidak berguna melihat intensnya kedua orang di depan pandangannya. Tidak ada percakapan yang bisa masuk jika Hoseok tetap berdiri bersama keduanya.

"Hoseok, bisakah kau bergabung dengan yang lain. Dan tolong jangan beritahu tentang kami," Himchan mengulurkan semangkuk popcorn pada Hoseok. "Jangan sampai mereka ke dapur,ya."

"O—oke," Muka Hoseok terpasang ragu. Tapi ia hanya cukup menyanggupi. "Aku permisi dulu." Maka Hoseok tak ragu menemukan celah untuk melarikan diri. Ia tak peduli lagi ada urusan apa antara si gadis cantik dengan Himchan.

"Chungha-ssi?" ekspresi Himchan tegang. Namun ia mencoba tenang dengan menunjukkan keramahtamahannya. Chungha justru semakin mengintimidasi. Ia tidak suka keramahtamahan pemuda yang membuat hatinya terpatah dua sejak kemarin. "Silahkan masuk, saya buatkan teh."

Kebetulan urutan ruangan di dalam villa itu dipisahkan dengan pintu masuk, kemudian ruangan dapur terlebih dahulu sampai ke ruangan inti. Melihat ketegangan keduanya , akan menjadi pengusik orang-orang yang berkumpul di ruang inti. Maka mencegah terjadinya perdebatan yang menganggu, Himchan akan mengijinkan obrolan serius apapun dilakukan di dapur , berdua saja.

Chungha menghela nafas untuk sedikit menenangkan diri. Ia mengangguk saja dan mengikuti tawaran tersebut.

Di dapur yang dikelilingi suasana tradisional dengan peralatan masak yang cukup antik. Bau-bau kopi nan mentega mengudara. Bisa ditebak, hasil dari masak popcorn Himchan dan segelas kopi entah untuk siapa (yang sebenarnya untuk Wongjun).

Punggung pemuda cantik itu diperhatikan lekat-lekat oleh sepasang mata berlensa kontak biru yang terduduk di bangku makan. Cara Himchan yang apik membuatkan teh , tidak seperti pria kebanyakan. Ia terlihat anggun, tapi tidak gemulai bak perempuan. Tidak terlalu feminim, tapi ia punya sisi perempuan yang bahkan mungkin Chungha tak punya. Cara ia tersenyum ketika menawarkan teh, adalah yang paling membuat iri. Chungha duga, inilah yang membuat calon suaminya jatuh hati.

"Kau pasti tahu siasatku kemari," Chungha menyeruput teh hijaunya. Rasanya tidak buruk, baginya. "Setelah kejadian kemarin,"

Himchan menghela nafas. "Seharusnya Chungha-ssi tidak perlu meninggalkan calon suamimu,"

Chungha mendecih, ia benar-benar keabisan akal dengan sifat tenang Himchan meskipun dipojokkan sekalipun. "Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku. Aku hanya ingin meminta penjelasan karena Yongguk Oppa pun tak mau menjelaskannya padaku,"

"Bukankah sudah saya bilang, saya dan Yongguk-ssi tidak punya hubungan serius apapun,"

Chungha menggeleng, "Terserah kau sebut teman atau bukan apa-apa. Tapi kau berhasil membuat Yongguk tertarik padamu." Gadis itu menunjuk dengan jemari lentiknya, menyepelekan Himchan. "Yongguk adalah artis besar. Karirnya adalah taruhan. Ia memiliki 2 anggota hasil jerih payahnya."

Gadis itu berkali-kali meneleng kepala seperti memamerkan keangkuhan, "Bayangkan jika Yongguk hancur berkeping hanya karena laki-laki lugu yang bahkan tidak bisa serius dengan hubungan di antara kalian berdua?"

Himchan masih lurus memandangi gadis itu tanpa ada ketakutan. Ia tidak terlihat runtuh, tidak terkecoh. Ia masih tetap dalam pendirian.

"Kemarin dia hampir saja kehilangan karirnya karena telah melukai wajahku. Sekarang aku berhasil memilikinya, dan karirnya berada di tanganku." Chungha menaruh gelasnya, menautkan 5-5 jari jemarinya bersama. "Aku bisa saja menghancurkan karirnya dengan petuah mudah dari bibirku ini, apalagi setelah disakiti melihat ada lelaki lain yang dipikirkannya."

"Bagaimana Chungha- _ssi_ tahu saya dipikirkan Yongguk- _ssi_?"

"Ceritanya cukup panjang sebenarnya kalau harus menelisik kejadian kemarin. Yang pasti aku tidak pernah suka dengan cara dia memperlakukanmu seperti kekasihnya."

Himchan terdiam. Ekspresinya mengendur agak marah. Chungha malah puas berhasil meruntuhkan sikap acuh Himchan yang berubah menjadi dingin perlahan-lahan.

"Jadi, kuminta dirimu untuk menjauhi Yongguk, dan tidak menganggu pernikahan kami yang tinggal menghitung minggu. Bisa?" Chungha kemudian mengulurkan sesuatu yang telah diambilnya dari tas. "Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan. Tinggal telepon saja," adalah sebuah kertas berisi nomor telepon yang telah ditulis sebelumnya.

Himchan tidak menolak, ia mengambil uluran kertas itu.

"Doakan yang terbaik untuk pernikahan kami, ok? Semoga kau lulus dengan nilai memuaskan,"

Himchan tersenyum dan mengangguk paham, "Saya sempat berdoa atas kebahagiaan kalian saat bintang jatuh kemarin malam,"

"Ah, pasti dikabulkan." Chungha kemudian barulah menanamkan keramahtamahan kepada Himchan sambil pamit pulang. Ia tersenyum sangat cerah kala itu , entah karena puas meruntuhkan pendirian Himchan atau karena Himchan telah berkompromi dengannya.

Setelah kepergian Chungha serta memastikan punggung gadis itu menghilang, Himchan menutup pintu. Belum ada tanda-tanda temannya berhambur menemuinya, maka tak ada yang tahu bahwa Himchan tengah menahan air matanya.

Kertas di tangannya, lecak oleh genggaman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa anak itu tidak balas-balas pesanku dari kemarin, huh!?"

Jongup melirik ke Daehyun yang sedang merebah terbalik, dengan kepala di bawah kaki sofa, dan kaki di atas kepala sofa. Rambutnya menjuntai di udara, sambil matanya memperhatikan HP nya sejak 1 jam lalu.

Jongup habis sibuk _work out_ , dan harus terganggu karena sakit mata dengan perilaku Daehyun yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang _Idol_ sama sekali. Habis bangun tidur bukannya olahraga seperti dirinya, malah duduk leha dengan posisi tidak enak begitu.

"Siapa? Yongguk _hyung_?" Jongup mempertanyakan.

"Hah? Aku tidak peduli kalau Yongguk lagi _honeymoon_ dengan nenek sihir itu,"

Kemudian bantal pun mendarat persis ke mukanya, dan dia pun merosot jatuh tertubruk persis ke ubin yang tidak dapat bagian alas karpet. Ia mengeluh kesakitan.

"Baru kemarin kau panik mencari-cari Yongguk karena pesan balasan yang kau terima lusa kemarin"

Daehyun mendengus, "Terima kasih dengan berita _infotaiment_ yang langsung memberitahukan keberadaan Yongguk setelah itu. Kukira dia mau bunuh diri,"

"Kalau kau biarkan , tentu saja dia akan bunuh diri, brngsek." Jongup tidak keberatan memaki hyungnya satu ini yang terlihat lebih idiot dari orang seumurannya. "Lalu dari tadi sibuk menunggu pesan siapa, sih?"

Daehyun mengembalikan letak tubuhnya ke posisi duduk yang sempurna.

"Hanya seorang anak menyebalkan yang tidak tahu berterima kasih,"

Jongup mendecih, sudah bisa menebak siapa. "Kau terlalu berharap banyak pada Youngjae. Dia pasti alergi padamu. Tenang saja , nanti juga akan kembali."

"Hei, aku celaka begini dan dia bahkan tak mau menengokku. Bagaimana bisa aku tenang?"

"Siapa bilang dia tidak menengokmu? Youngjae menjerit-jerit memanggil namamu karena tusukan itu,"

Yang tadi berbicara bukanlah Jongup , melainkan seorang gadis yang tidak asing dan tidak akan perlu ditebak siapa lagi yang berani lancang masuk ke dorm begitu saja.

Daehyun menghela nafas, "Jongup, kau belum juga mengambil alih kunci dorm kita dari orang ini?"

Jongup mengendik bahu, si korban yang dibicarakan menggertak gigi kesal karena disambut tidak hormat. "Aku dengar kau baru keluar kemarin, makanya aku segera kemari hari ini. Lihat apa yang kubawa,"

Diana memamerkan sekantung kresek berisi sup kepiting dan jajangmyeon yang wanginya sudah kemana-mana. Jongup histeris, peduli dengan _work out_ nya untuk membentuk otot. Ia kalau sudah lapar, lupa dengan bentuk tubuh sekalipun.

Daehyun yang tidak mudah tergoda. Ia masih terpaku dengan HP nya, dan kembali mengirimkan pesan yang sama agar membuat Youngjae merasa kesal dan mau membalas pesannya.

"Ayah ibu Daehyun kemana? Aku mau cengkrama dengan mereka. Baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan orang tua angkatnya," tanya Diana kepada Jongup yang sibuk menelan Jajangmyeonnya.

"Ayah ibu Daehyun lagi ke apotik bentar," Jongup melirik sinis Daehyun, "Puteranya malah enak-enakan mengeluhkan 'pacarnya' yang tidak balas-balas pesannya sejak dari tadi,"

"Ironis," Diana berdecak lidah.

Tak lama kemudian , entah kenapa Diana duduk di hadapan Jongup yang sedang asyik memakan makanannya. Matanya melurus teliti, sehingga membuat Jongup balik membalas dengan tatap heran. Sampai ia tak jadi menyuapi suapan mie nya.

"Ada apa?"

"Yongguk sedang ada masalah percintaan dengan seorang nenek sihir super model sok manja itu, Daehyun yang masih ditolak mentah-mentah oleh anak muda yang tak berdosa,

Bagaimana dengan kau? Bagaimana dengan masalah percintaanmu, _Jongup-ssi_?"

Jongup sampai terbatuk-batuk.

"Oh ayolah. Inilah yang kusuka berteman dengan kalian. Skandal kalian dimana-mana adalah hiburanku."

Jongup membersihkan mulutnya setelah meminum segelas air, "Jangan mempermainkan suatu skandal, Diana. Aku juga tak mau ikut terlibat,"

"Oh, begitu? Ternyata aku salah," Diana bersiul enteng. "Kalau ada masalah, jangan selesaikan sendiri, ok? Kau harus cepat menyelesaikannya sekaligus meminta bantuan orang lain untuk menyudahinya."

Jongup tidak paham kenapa Diana tiba-tiba mengungkap demikian. Tapi itu cukup menyinggung dirinya. "Kau ini aneh, Diana."

Kemudian Diana berlanjut pergi meninggalkan Jongup menikmati makanannya, untuk menganggu Daehyun lagi. Jongup yang kali ini tidak bisa menikmati makanannya, ia tetap diam setelah ditegur begitu.

Apa yang membuat Diana tahu bahwa ia 'pernah' memiliki masalah percintaan? Atau bisa dibilang, ia 'masih' memikirkannya sampai saat ini?

Ekspresi Jongup kembali berubah menyedihkan. Memikirkan Junhong lagi adalah masalah terberatnya.

Diana berhasil menangkap ekspresi itu dari kejauhan. Dan dia tahu 'rahasia' itu, akibat Jongup sebagai pelakunya.

 _Wajah sedih seseorang yang mengaku tidak bermasalah, adalah jawaban dari segala rahasia yang dipendam seorang diri._

.

.

.

.

.

"Barang-barangnya sudah ditaruh? Tidak ada yang tertinggal, kan?"

Ditegur Hyunsik, semuanya menggeleng menandakan semua barang tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Rupanya hari begitu cepat berlangsung sampai ke tengah hari. Seperti yang dijanjikan, waktunya mereka untuk kembali. Mereka semua yang sudah lelah menggotong barang, merenggang punggung dahulu sebelum masuk ke dalam van.

"Himchan tadi ke dalam lagi, sepertinya ada yang tertinggal. Aku susuli dulu," Hoseok kemudian berlari memasuki villa untuk memastikan Himchan.

 **Bruk**

Terdengar suara jatuh, yang ternyata adalah Himchan terpeleset, dan hampir terantuk lantai villa. Hoseok segera membantu.

"Himchan kau baik-baik saja,"

Himchan terkekeh. "Maaf, terburu-buru. Aku takut ditinggalkan kalian,"

"Kenapa memangnya? Ada yang tertinggal?"

Hoseok menepuk-nepuk kaki Himchan. Untung saja tidak ada yang terluka. "Hanya boneka,"

Hoseok memperhatikan boneka kelinci merah yang berada di pelukan Himchan. Entah apa yang membuat boneka itu begitu spesial sampai Himchan tak rela meninggalkannya.

"Oh, baiklah. Kukira apa." Hoseok kemudian membantu menuntun Himchan keluar dari Villa.

"Hmm… Himchan. Aku tidak nyaman sejak dari pagi. Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan gadis menyeramkan itu?"

Himchan menatap Hoseok dan kembali mengulas senyum yang terlihat tidak mencurigakan. Apabila ia menyimpan sakit hati, cukup pintar juga Himchan memanipulasi senyuman itu menjadi sangat tulus.

"Tidak, baik-baik saja. Kau tidak kenal dengan gadis itu? Seharusnya kau meminta tanda tangannya."

"Hah?" Hoseok cengok. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti , 'terkenal' darimana gadis yang punya luka seperti yakuza begitu?

"Himchan! Hoseok! Cepat, sudah terlalu siang," Hyunsik sudah seperti pemandu perjalanan memerintah keduanya mempercepat langkah mereka sebelum terik semakin melanda.

Himchan dan yang lainnya menempati bangku terbaik. Namun kali ini bangku mereka saling berpindah. 3 orang paling berisik memilih paling belakang (Jaebum, Youngjae, Hoseok). Sementara Hyunsik duduk di samping Himchan, dan Junhong yang suka menyantai tenang sekaligus menemani supirnya di bangku paling depan.

Perjalanan mereka untuk pulang ke Seoul tidaklah buruk. Hanya suara-suara pertengkaran dari 3 orang yang duduk di belakang yang mungkin menganggu. Hyunsik yang paling bisa tahan dengan suara berisik, ia terlelap sepanjang perjalanan. Mungkin terbiasa tidur terlalu lelap sehabis bekerja di café.

Himchan memperhatikan deburan ombak dari pantai _Hyeopjae_ yang dilintasi dan kembali menjadi tontonannya. Kali ini terlihat lebih indah dengan penerangan alami.

Lelaki itu yang duduk tenang sembari menyandar kepala di kaca, dalam hatinya bergemuruh seperti deburan ombak itu. Banyak pertimbangan dalam pikirannya, banyak keberatan atas percakapan di antara dia dan Chungha bicarakan kemarin.

" _Jadi, kuminta dirimu untuk menjauhi Yongguk, dan tidak menganggu pernikahan kami"_

Sisi terdalam dan paling tulus Himchan, menolak begitu keras. Ketidakrelaan hatinya, membuat tangannya mencabik dengan kukunya, boneka kelinci di tangan yang dibelikan Yongguk saat rekreasi di taman bermain. Bisa dibilang, kenangan yang tidak pernah terlupakan.

Tapi sanggupkah kenangan itu semuanya dihapus lebur hanya karena ancaman seorang wanita? Oh, biar dirinya koreksi.

 _Seorang wanita yang pantas mendampingi Yongguk._

"Sudah lama tidak menyalakan HP , aku dapat kabar berita yang bagus sekali.

Hei, Youngjae! Kau pasti akan pensiun jadi Fanboy setelah ini,"

Youngjae yang sedang ngambek habis bertengkar dengan Jaebum karena hal sepele, tidak peduli.

"Memangnya berita apa?" tanya Hoseok yang penasaran.

"Oh sebentar biar kubaca," Jaebum sibuk mengotak-ngatik HP nya. " **Yongguk dan Chungha tertangkap basah melakukan** _ **pra-wedding**_ **di Pulau Jeju** , Wow! Bareng kita? Kebetulan sekali."

Ia menyenggol pinggang Youngjae di sebelahnya, "Aku bahkan baru tahu pacarmu itu bisa nikah juga," Jaebum berceletuk bermaksud becanda.

Mengharap Youngjae jadi jengkel, sepertinya sia-sia. Karena yang ada, Youngjae langsung membeliak mata, dan wajahnya menegang sempurna. Serupa ekspresi ketakutan sehabis menonton film horror. Itulah yang terlihat.

Yang kemudian mata Youngjae akan melirik ke bangku depan, dimana Himchan berada.

"Sungguh?" Junhong yang mendengar berita itu, ikut terkejut dengan berita demikian. Ia memperhatikan bangku belakang, mengamati sahabatnya yang mengumumkan isi berita.

"Ya! Lihat saja beritanya. Jadi _Headline News_ begini,"

Hoseok mengecek isi berita oleh dirinya sendiri dengan menyambar HP milik Jaebum tersebut. "Tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal dengan calon istri Yongguk. Chung—Chungha?"

"Himchan?" Youngjae masih sibuk mencemaskan Himchan. Ia menegur lelaki cantik itu yang tampaknya tak bergerak saat ditegur.

"Jangan ganggu. Himchan lagi tidur," Jaebum memukul tangan Youngjae yang terus menganggu pundak Himchan.

Entah kenapa mendengar ingatan Jaebum soal Himchan yang sedang tertidur, setidaknya membuat Youngjae bisa menghela nafas sebentar. Semoga saja memang Himchan tidak sempat mendengar perihal berita itu.

Namun, itu tidak terlalu benar.

Himchan tidak akan bisa tidur , jika hatinya terus tertusuk oleh kenyataan yang masih belum bisa diterimanya.

Ia diam, seperti seorang mayat hidup, yang meminta pertolongan untuk dikembalikan ke dunia nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/ **Flashback/**

 **atau /Omake?/**

"Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke Jeju untuk cari gaun nikah? Apalagi yang kau sogok pada ayahku hingga beliau memaksaku menemanimu?"

"Oh ayolah. Teman _designer_ ku sekaligus yang paling termasyur membuat gaun pernikahan, sudah berjanji akan menyiapkan gaun pernikahan spesial untukku. Ia kebetulan bertugas di Jeju. Jadi aku tidak keberatan kemari, sekaligus kencan kita berdua."

Mobil mercy perak mereka melaju lancar membelah jalan. Padahal Yongguk tidak bisa konsen karena lingkaran tangan Chungha yang tak mau lepas dari lengan kanannya yang sering memegang _kopling_.

"Oh juga, sebelum ke distro nya, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita ke Pantai _Hyeopjae ?_ Ada bintang jatuh paling terlihat disana. Aku mau _make a wish_ biar pernikahan kita lancar."

"Membuang waktu. Tidak usah. Kita langsung ke distro, dan pulang."

Chungha bersungut bibir. Ia tidak terima. "Mau ke pantai dulu!"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali. Kau tidak lihat siapa yang menyetir?"

Chungha tidak bisa berhenti bersungut, dan semakin keras kepala saja kalau sudah dilawan oleh Yongguk. "Kan cuman sebentar! Aku janji, kita tidak perlu keluar mobil untuk melihat bintang jatuh. Hanya menikmati kencan saja di dalam mobil, dan melihatnya. Siapa tahu jadi inspirasi _wedding beach_ kita?"

Yongguk bertampang geli. Ia sejujurnya tidak mau membayangkan pernikahannya dengan Chungha di pinggir pantai, dan dilihat orang-orang berbikini.

Namun dengan segala hentakan Chungha, mau tak mau Yongguk menyerah, dan melajukan mobil ke arah pantai. Lagipula, ia ingin istirahat dulu setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang dari Seoul menuju Jeju. (Ia masih bingung kenapa Chungha memilih naik mobil yang melelahkan daripada naik kereta, atau sekalian saja naik helipkoter pribadinya sendiri).

Di parkiran tersebut, Yongguk bersyukur mendapatkan lokasi paling strategis untuk menonton bintang jatuh di langit. Biasanya memang parkiran pun menjadi posisi terbaik yang ingin menikmati tontonan bintang jatuh dari dalam mobil mereka.

Yongguk merenggang punggung, letih rasanya menghabiskan waktu menyetir ditemani gadis cerewet serupa Chungha.

"Bangunkan aku jika bintang jatuhnya sudah ada," Yongguk pun memilih melelapkan diri daripada diajak mengobrol lagi oleh gadis di sampingnya.

Chungha tidak terima, ia terus menusukkan jarinya ke pipi Yongguk, mencoba menganggu tidur lelakinya itu agar mau menemaninya. Ia ekspektasikan sebuah kencan romantis di dalam mobil memandangi langit malam bertabur bintang, tapi ia malah ditinggalkan sendiri.

Rupanya Yongguk tidak juga merespon. Yang hebatnya, malah semakin mendengkur menganggu pendengaran Chungha—entah sengaja atau tidak.

Chungha kesal, dan ia hanya bisa melempar punggung di bangkunya kembali dengan rasa kecewa.

 **Drrrttt Drrrttt**

Getaran HP yang ditaruh di dalam dashboard, menarik perhatian Chungha. Ia ingat bahwa Yongguk menaruh HP nya disana.

Chungha yang mudah curiga, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat siapa yang menghubungi Yongguk malam-malam begini. Mengawasi Yongguk yang masih tertidur lelap, ia pun meraih HP yang berderit-derit itu.

Rupanya hanya pesan yang dikirimkan oleh salah satu partner kerjanya, Jung Daehyun.

Memang tidak spesial , dan Chungha tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu.

Namun, bukan pesan Daehyun yang menjadi sebab Chungha mengerut dahi kecewa.

"Chungha?"

Yongguk yang terbangun, terkejut melihat Chungha memperhatikan HP miliknya. Ia begitu terpaku dengan tatapan serius. Yongguk langsung mencoba menyambar HP nya kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menggunakan foto Oppa bersama dengan laki-laki itu sebagai _lockscreen_ ?! OPPA GILA!?"

"Berikan padaku!"

Chungha menahan, ia berhasil menjauhkan HP itu tidak bisa diraih Yongguk.

"Aku tidak pernah curiga dengan laki-laki itu semenjak kau berada di rumahnya. Tapi ternyata, kalian punya hubungan spesial?!"

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Chungha!"

"Ini urusanku! Kau calon suamiku! Artis naungan TS Entertaiment, dan akan jadi menantu dari anak pemilik _Athalic Record!_ Jika media tahu soal foto ini, dan perilakumu yang mengacuhkanku, semua orang akan menghancurkan kita!"

"Maka itulah kau diam saja , Chungha!"

Yongguk yang memiliki tangan cukup panjang, berhasil meraih HP miliknya. Ia memperhatikan foto dirinya bersama Himchan dengan perasaan luwes, seakan rupa di gambar itu memberikan begitu banyak kekuatan untuknya.

Chungha tidak terima melihat cara Yongguk menatap sosok di gambar itu lebih tulus dibanding cara dirinya melihat sosok Chungha di depan mata.

"OPPA KAU JAHAT!" Chungha memukul Yongguk cukup brutal. Ia berkali-kali memukul, menggoyangkan badan lelaki itu hingga berbentur pada pintu mobil.

"CHUNGHA!" Yongguk berusaha menahan dengan menangkap kedua tangan gadis yang sudah berhambur air mata. Ia terlihat menyedihkan sampai make up nya hampir luntur. Di saat seperti inilah Yongguk menjadi tidak tega padanya. Tangisan ini memberikan pandangan berbeda, bahwa Chungha seperti gadis kebanyakan. Perlu dilindungi, dibalik sikap angkuh dan _egois_ nya yang sering muncul.

"Cium aku,"

Yongguk seketika kaget mendengar ucapan tersebut di antara sesenggukannya yang tak mereda. "Apa?"

"Cium aku, agar aku memaafkanmu."

Yongguk berpikir keras untuk hal ini. Ia tidak bisa menelan maksud Chungha meminta demikian dalam keributan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tenang jika kau tidak bisa menghargai perasaanku," Chungha menangis semakin tersedu-sedu. Yongguk kalap , tak tega sekaligus tak berani menyakiti Chungha terus menerus. Lagipula , ia tak mau kecelakaan kedua terjadi yang menimbulkan banyak salah paham.

Dengan begitu berat hati, Yongguk mau tak mau melakukan apa yang gadis itu mau walaupun hanya untuk sesaat. Ia dekap lembut wajah gadis itu, menyalurkan ketenangan. Mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir Chungha dengan mendarat nyaman dan seolah tak terpaksa agar membuat gadis di rengkuhannya puas. Meskipun detik bibir mereka menyatu, seolah ada suatu pandangan menusuk dan tak rela yang mengedar di sekelilingnya. Tapi Yongguk mencoba menepis itu.

Setelah itu, ia lepaskan ciuman tersebut begitu hati-hati. Ia perhatikan wajah Chungha kembali dengan senyuman senangnya yang merekah. Padahal hanya ciuman sederhana, tapi Chungha terlihat puas setengah mati.

"Kau benar-benar licik mempergunakan cara ini," Yongguk ingin sekali mengusap bibirnya dengan lengan kemeja, tissue, atau apapun yang bisa menghapus rasa pelembab bibir yang menempel. Namun ia tak mau Chungha kembali menangis karena merasa tersinggung.

"Oh ya, Oppa. Bisa tunggu sebentar disini? Aku mau keluar. Aku baru melihat 'pemandangan' yang bagus," Chungha memunculkan senyum yang bergidik dan tak disukai Yongguk. Gadis itu seakan melupakan ciuman tadi, dan melompat keluar dari mobil begitu saja entah kenapa.

Walaupun sempat terheran, namun Yongguk tak mau berpikir banyak perihal gadis itu, selain sibuk mencari sekaan untuk bibirnya yang wangi vanilla.

Padahal ia tak tahu, calon istri yang tak dicintainya itu,

Sedang mengejar lelaki yang begitu Yongguk cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_ **..**

* * *

2 update yey!


End file.
